The Queen And The Maverick Vol 2
by SORARULES23
Summary: Five years after The Maverick came to Arendelle. Aiden Elsenov, adopted son of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Sets out for the the stars to stop a new enemy that threatens everything he has come to love. But as his legacy spreads across the worlds, A mysterious ally steps in to unravel the secrets of Aiden's true parentage. ( A sequel to my crossover story 'The Queen And The Maverick')
1. Prologue

**(Update: Since Kingdom Hearts 3 has made the Frozen characters part of the KH universe. And this has a lot more to do with going to other worlds. This is no longer a crossover story. Also if you have not read the first 'Queen And Maverick' story, i recommend that you do before reading this one.)**

 **"Back for more eh!?" Maverick quips.**

 **You know it! Hey there folks!**

 **Welcome to part 2!**

 **"We got plenty of new substances to go around! space battles, adventures!, epic fights, love and war, betrayal and misunderstandings! PERFECT HYGIENE!" Maverick exclaimed in joy.**

 **What?**

 **"nothing, just do the intro already Big Voice In The Sky! Time is money!" Maverick said.**

 **You do realize your not getting paid right? This is a fanfiction.**

 **" Oh, aren't I?" Maverick inquired sarcastically**

 **No.**

 **"Aren't I?" Maverick inquired again.**

 **No.**

 **"Aren't I?!" Maverick asked a third time.**

 **…...No.**

 **Anyway folks** **thank you for your patients!** **So without further ado!**

 **LEEEEEEET"S GET READY! TOOOOO!-**

 **"Are you sure i'm-" Maverick tried to say.**

 **NO! YOUR NOT GETTING PAID!**

 **"I knew that. I just wanted to know if your sure about me going into other worlds in this one." Maverick clarified.**

 **Well yeah you are. Your even going to get to ride the ship that was teased at the end of the first story.**

 **"Well in that case…...Let's….. RUMBLE!" Maverick announced.**

 **Ugh! That was my line!**

 **"I said it better. Anyway, START ALREADY!" Maverick exclaimed impatiently.**

* * *

 **The Queen And The Maverick Vol. 2**

 **PROLOGUE.**

 ** _Outer space….._**

A group of space hunter's called The Ravagers were hired to hunt a target in a brown space coat and a black metal mask. With the bounty high this mysterious targets head, this was something that an interstellar crime syndicate like the Ravagers will not pass up. So as they traveled on a fleet of spaceships, being lead by their flagship called The Eclector. They searched for the target deep within the barren depths of space, their signal tracker on the targets ship was closing in. And just as they were about to unleash hell, the target vanished.

On The Elector, one of the crew members named Gef reported to the captain of the Electors. Who was sitting on his chair taking command over the bridge.

"C-captain? I'm afraid we lost him sir." Gef said nervously from behind the captains stair.

The captain stood up from his main chair and turned to Gef staring at him menacingly angry. With his ugly looking red wrinkled face.

"You think i don't know that?" He growled at him, before he turned to rest of his members on the bridge. "FIND HIM!"

"Captain we've already traced the signal." A sub member name Brahl spoke up looking at the readings on his station. "His ship seemed to have travel not through intergalactic light speed, but through some kind of inter dimensional portal."

"Meaning?" The captain inquired.

"He's gone to another world, or rather another reality." Brahl answered. " The signal is now coming from one of the towns there."

The captain leaned back on his chair contemplating what to do next. "Do we have the means of inter dimensional travel?" He asked.

"We do Taserface." Brahl answered.

"That's Captain Taserface!" He corrected. Then he gave a command. "Let's sat a course for inter dimensional travel. We will strike whatever is in our way!"

But Horuz, the first mate of the crew interjected.

"With all do respect Captain, we will be exposing ourselves to them! Aren't we supposed to work in the alley? As in close to the ground?" Horuz asked slightly sarcastically.

Before Captain Taserface shot back. Halfnut the second mate spoke up

"And give up on the biggest score we've ever had?! Hell no." Halfnut said, then spoke to the captain. " I've done the readings on that world captain."

"You mean 'I' have done the readings? Halfnut?" Brahl inquired with a scowl.

"Right…...The planet is completely outdated and under equipped. Were ready for an assault." Halfnut added.

"Then prepare to engaged the shift drive!" Taserface orders his crew.

"Sir this is breaking protocol-" Horuz tried to say but was shot down by Taserface's hand blaster. Killing him instantly.

"Any further objections!?" Taserface asked all of the members who were shocked, but they didn't answer not wanting to get shot themselves. "Very well. Halfnut, your first mate now. Are we on course?"

"Aye captain?" Halfnut smirked, then he taunted at Horuz's dead body on the ground, as he took his chair. "Joke's on you dumbass."

" Then engage!" Taserface yells with a smile earning a howl of joy from the crew as the Eclector was sent through a portal.

Unknown to the Ravagers, the signal that they were now tracking was not the target that they lost.

But rather something else, a mysterious signature that was identical to the target's signal.

But what?

* * *

 ** _Forty-eight hours earlier….Back in Twilight Town…._**

It has been five years since the event that rocked the kingdom of Arendelle. Aiden Elsenov, also known as The Maverick is now 13 years old. Life for the boy has gotten a lot better over the years and he his slowly forgetting the struggles and pain he once had. Though it has not been easy for Aiden, he's learning to let it go and take what's right in front of him.

was currently with with friends Hayner and the gang. Walking out of a movie theater and going nuts after seeing Pacific Rim.

"Holy Megazord three thousand! That was awesome!" Hayner exclaimed coming out from the doors before the others caught up.

"He's in an Anti-Bay trance." Pence commented on Hayner while standing near the entrance with the others.

"I think we all are at this point." Olette said. "I definitely needed this to wash those terrible transformers films out of my mind."

" Don't we all? I gotta say though, Guillermo Del Toro AKA the Latino Peter Jackson. Is the Advil most of us needed after sitting through those half ass films." Aiden said. "But am i the only who thought they should have busted out that sword at the beginning?"

Aiden was basically mentioning the sword that the Gypsy Danger used in the end of the movie.

"That would have solved a lot of problems." Pence agreed.

"Like 'what's his name's' brother dying?" Olette added.

"Don't care! It was awesome!" Hayner yelled in the background ahead of them.

"Yeah but Hayner-" Pence tried to say, but Aiden covered his mouth.

"Best not to say anything." Aiden whispered in his ear. "if you get in between Hayner and his fan crazed ego, he will be all over you like an unemployed writer at Starbucks."

Pence moved Aiden;'s hand out the way and said. " Yeah, never mind." Dropping the subject as they walked away from the theater.

But by the time they got near the train station Aiden smirked evilly over at Hayner as he was walking ahead of them. "But am i the only one who thinks, 'Gypsy Danger' sounds like a heavy metal stripper from Vegas?!"

Hayner dropped his smile and widen his eyes "Take. That. Back!"

"Why don't you make me, High-Nerd?" Aiden quipped.

"Here we go again." Pence sighed as he and Olette got out of the way.

Hayner runs over to try and tackle Aiden, but Aiden sway his hips to the side Jackson style as he dodge Hayner, causing Hayner to stop and try to grab or swipe at Aiden who kept stepping dodging Hayner in a dance style.

" A newcomer struggler named Prima Della Justin Bieber, Steps in to try and strike down the ever lovin blue eyed champion. Aiden A Elsenov, with very little effort as you can see!" Aiden quipped. Sounding like a wrestling announcer, as he kept dodging Hayner.

"Hold still so i can kill you!" Hayner said wearing himself out trying to get Aiden. Then he got tired and started panting while putting his hands on his knees. "Oh my God. How did you get so fast man?" Hayner asked breathlessly.

"Years of practice and eating all of the crap you hate to high heaven." Aiden answered with a grin. " But seriously i enjoyed the movie."

Hayner laughed and said. " Well. This year's line of films has been pretty good for us. Iron-Man 3, Star Trek Into Darkness, Man Of Steel. Along with several others."

"My Mom and Aunt wouldn't stop crying when they saw Star Trek Into Darkness." Aiden commented shaking his head snickered.

"Oh Yeah i remember seeing them walk out like they got bad news when it was over. Of course my folks were much worse when that first Star Trek movie came out." Hayner said.

" Well if they weren't preparing for a vacation right now. Uncle Kris would've loved seeing this movie." Aiden said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Why don't you take him to a showing at the town your all going to?" Olette gave an idea.

' _If they only knew.'_ Aiden thought.

Aiden then heard his digital marvel watch beeping letting him know it's time to go.

"Sorry Gang. My ride's here." Aiden said to his friend.

"It cool man. Enjoy your cruise." Hayner smiled giving Aiden props.

" Oh before you go! My Mom baked you these for your trip." Olette smiled handing Aiden a box of carrot cupcakes " I heard how much your uncle loves carrots so." She giggled.

"Thanks O. I'll let him know she made these. Anyway, I'll see you in two weeks guys!" Aiden said before he ran toward the station.

"See you later Aiden!" Hayner yelled

"Send the rest of the family our love, okay!?" Olette waved at him

" And be sure to send photos!" Pence yelled.

" Okay i will! Bye guys!" Then Aiden went inside and got on the train back home.

And to think It's been five years since Aiden met Hayner and the rest. And they still don't know who he really is. Not fully or where he comes from.

The young teen always wondered. How would his friend react if they ever found out?

* * *

While Aiden sat inside the train. As it passed through the colorful clouds of an inner dimensional space, he was communicating to IRIS on his ring. While going through some holographic images that were being projected from his ring.

"Okay IRIS, give me the latest on the development of the Mark 12 suit." Aiden requested.

" _Certainly. The suits development in adrenaline exhalation is made possible by shifting your energy and the suits power allocations through the nitro boosters. But i must caution you that wearing a suit with this capability, will disable your flight ability."_ IRIS stated.

"Well we can't make things to easy, were not Apple after all." Aiden said touching and moving a few files over. "But does my ring still have an empty slot for the Mark 11?"

" _We do actually. Flight is still available for this suit. You can shift two different suits thanks to the alternative power of your two keyblades."_ IRIS said. _" The data is almost fully rendered, but it will take some time."_

"Well then, be prepared to process the data of both suits on ring by the time i get back to the chamber. It can finish processing from there as i cruise with my family to Corona this evening." Aiden said leaning back on his seat.

' _Yes Maverick. Here's to hoping this vacation is a smooth one.'_ IRIS remarked.

"Like most days being a fresh prince." Aiden agreed taking a sip from his soda can.

For a kid of two different worlds. Life is so awesome for The Maverick.

Two great cities, an awesome family, a great set of friends, a crown of glory and an epic legacy of being a legend.

Who could ever ask for more?

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **This i must say is a simple start for what will later on become an epic tale. And don't worry, even though Elsa and the Frozen family did not show up in this chapter, they will in the next one. After all. Aiden is the main star.**

 **And as you can tell Taserface from GOTG Vol 2 is in this story, and yes it will be funny when he and the Ravagers run into Maverick.**

 **For those of you who are wondering about Aiden being friends with the kids from Twilight Town. Go check out my one shot series for the details.**

 **"If you did not get that Apple comment i made, spell IRIS backwards." Maverick stated.**

 **Right, anyway thank you all for being patient, the next chapter will be out soon. And if you haven't yet, go and vote on the poll in my profile on who would you like to play Aiden's father before i decide on chapter 3 or 4.**

 **And as always fellow Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	2. Vacation Invasion part 1

**WERE BACK FOLKS!**

 **And finally with some action!**

 **BTW There's still time to vote on the poll in my fanfic profile on which voice actor would sound good on Aiden's father. We have until the chapter after this one.**

 **Also i rewrote that 'few days earlier' statement in the last chapter to '48 hours earlier.' For the purpose of this chapter, and the chapter coming after this one.**

 **"And since there are no comments posted or reviews from the last chapter. Seriously folks don't you like me. I will now past the time by doing the William Tell overture with my armpits." Maverick announced.**

 **QUICK START THE CHAPTER! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WHEN HE STARTS!**

* * *

 **Vacation Invasion part 1.**

 ** _Passage between the borders of Arendelle and Corona…_**

Some folks in the nineteenth century listen to sea shanties when sailing out on royal frigate to another kingdom. But for Aiden's royal family, they prefer the classics.

After all, the boy introduced it to them.

 **( The Spinners - The Rubberband Man)**

 **(Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)**

 **Got his feet to movin', and that Rubberband off the ground!**

 **(Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)**

 **He lifted it way up high, ha!**

 **In the sky, 'y'all!**

 **(Doo doo doo doo doo)**

 **Oh get with it, y'all!**

Elsa Queen of Arendelle was leaning on the rails of the top deck, moving her hips and mouthing out the words of the song that was playing. Princess Anna was next to her as well, doing the same thing.

Olaf was laying back against a lounging chair wearing sunglasses, and sun bathing with his arms behind his back while mouthing out the words of the song was well. Not that the sun could have any effect on the snowman due to the snow flurry above his head.

On the chair next to Olaf. Was little Princess Adina, Anna's three year old daughter who was busy with her coloring book. While humming cutely to the song and nibbling on a carrot cupcake.

 **Hey, y'all prepare yourself for The Rubberband Man!**

 **You never heard a sound like The Rubberband Man!**

 **You're bound to lose control when The Rubberband starts to jam!**

On the other side, Aiden was with Groot, Kristoff and Sven. Who were busy listening to the young teen talk to them about the movie he just saw.

"So finally the Gypsy Danger used the sword to cut the kaiju in half. Ending the fight." Aiden said, sounding a little amazed by it himself.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked translate: _'How did they survive the fall back down to earth?'_

"They used their core weapon on their chest to slow the fall like rocket fuel." Aiden answered.

Kristoff spoke for Sven saying. "But if the robot had the sword all this time, then why didn't they just use it first?"

Aiden got off from leaning against the wooden rails, responding to Sven. "Okay, that's what I said. But not everyone cares. some people were still getting over the Jager Bombs that Michael Bay kept shoving down our throats."

"But i'm guessing this movie gave you a few ideas for a new weapon right?" Kristoff grinned.

"Damn straight." Aiden grinned back, hinting that he was working on a giant robot.

He just hope that he doesn't have to use it anytime soon. sure Aiden as The Maverick would face threats from invading forces or pirates on certain occasions, even defending other kingdoms and different countries across the globe.

But there really hasn't been a major threat like Lash and the Dark Mongers for the past five years. Or at least threat to someone that can shoot ice and neon, and can heal really fast.

Compared to the life Aiden once had, it's been peaceful for him so far, the kind that he always wanted and more. But for the sake of everything and everyone he loved the boy was always preparing himself to stop anything that would take it all away.

The one thing Aiden truly dreaded was seeing Arendelle and his family meet the same fate as Radiant Garden, and his mother.

But Aiden never expressed those thoughts out loud to anyone, especially with his common never say die attitude.

"I thought about testing it out here in the ocean, right front of everyone here. But then i thought, nah." Aiden smirked. " Dairy Queen would just get all jealous."

This project 'weapon' Aiden was working on what part ice after all.

"Jealous about what?" Elsa asked coming over to them as she only heard the last part of his statement.

' _Dammit!'_ Aiden thought. He really didn't want Mom to hear this part.

" I am Groot." Groot said. Translate: _"The new suit he's been working on."_ The tree's way of keeping Aiden's giant project as a surprise.

"Why would i be jealous over a new suit? You've already made so many of them." Elsa remarked.

"Well for one, your still wearing that Dillard's worthy glitter suit." Aiden grinned at the classic blue ice dress she's wearing.

Elsa giggled at his humor. "So? i don't see a reason to change my looks." she said.

"Well i have a reason to change my mine every now and then." Aiden said. "I just found out-"

"DADDY LOOK! DOLPHINS!" Adina called out to Kristoff from the other side of the deck, only her words came out as 'daw fins'. The little one had just turned three years old a couple of months ago, so her vocabulary is still a working progress.

"Alright honey, i'm coming! Sorry, parent needed." Kristoff answered, walking over to see what his daughter was hollering about.

Which were a school of dolphins that were flipping out of the water and into the air.

"As you saying sweetie?" Elsa told Aiden to continue after Kristoff left.

"Aright well, first starters you've already hit the full phase of your power and your adulthood." Aiden started. " While i am still going through and early stage of puberty and adolescents, aka the devil's Caesar salad."

"I am Groot." Groot said pretending to sound. translates: _'I'll try not to be offended by that remark.'_

"Dude, you eat leaves off of your own body, you don't get to be offended." Aiden respond to Groot making the tree chuckle.

Then the boy used his magic ring to pulled up a small holographic image of his own DNA strand. Showing it to Elsa who looked fascinated.

"This was the molecular structure of my DNA, five years ago." Aiden pointed at the neo particles moving and traveling around his DNA strand. Then he pulled up a second strand on the right which looked different from the strand on the left "And this is what it looks like today. As you can tell, the Microscopic neo particles has multiplied and spread throughout my DNA. Because of the Solid H2O particles from your DNA merge with mine."

Elsa looked confused. "Could you say that in English? Or anything that's close to Norwegian?" she asked humorously.

" Your blood didn't just give me your ice powers, when i used the shift crystal. It also came with your ability to adapt." Aiden stated. "You know how you told me when you were a little girl, your ice powers were getting stronger as you aged over the years?"

"Yes?" Elsa answered.

" And you also said that my ice powers was at the same early stage as yours, but it will grow just like your, right?" Aiden added.

"Right." Elsa answered wondering where this is all leading.

"Well here's where magic steps in, my X-men like ice powers isn't just adapting like your, the ice is also causing my neon powers to adapt as well." Aiden explained. "Giving me special abilities that i never thought could be possible back then. Like a healing factor or creating a giant glowing robotic ice suit, and a vast intellect and construction work with my finger, that would put me on Home Depot's hit list. But as i age, these particles in my bloodstream start to grow and evolve with my age. And inevitably unlock new abilities faster than i can comprehend."

"Okay?" Elsa said thinking that she understood what the boy was saying, or at least trying to. " So what new neon abilities are you about to get. And why should I be jealous."

"I am getting to that." Then Aiden pulled up a holographic image of his Maverick suit's interior. And zooming inside the head.

Elsa shook her head with a small smile. Every time Aiden got into all of the advance magic/science mumbo jumbo talk, he would speak faster and smarter than the Queen could comprehend.

Aiden was very smart

"When i first wore the suit, the ring taught me or rather fed me info on what abilities i had at the time. Each time my powers adapt, the suit will tell me what i have and how to use it." Aiden stated. "Because the ring has a brain of it's own, that would put 'The Matrix' films on suicide watch."

"IRIS."Elsa nodded in understanding. Or at least understanding that part.

"Bingo." Aiden said.

"So now can you tell me what new power your about to get, and why i should be jealous?" Elsa mused.

"Alright, the new neon ability i'm about to get is-" Aiden almost stated.

 *****BOOM!*****

* * *

The sound of cannon fire came from the distance. But nothing hit their ship.

Alarmed, every passenger on the Queen's ship looked over to the right side of ship and saw that a Coronian cargo ship was being invaded by a large pirate man-o-war ship. Just less than a few miles out from their own ship.

Kristoff quickly got Adina away from the railings of the ship and ran to the middle of the ship with Anna. The loud troubling noises however was causing Adina whimper and tune up to cry. But her mother took her into her arms and soothed her.

Aiden was with Elsa on the top deck, looking at the attack when he touched his ring and asked for his assistant IRIS. "IRIS, is the suit ready yet?"

" _Negative, it still needs 20 more hours of processing."_ IRIS answered.

Aiden groaned loudly. "Guess i'm gonna have to downgrade….Again." Then he shifted into the Maverick. Or rather…..

 **The Maverick Mark-11**

This gained the attention of all passengers on board the Snow Queen's ship.

Granted these were Arendelle's citizens and they already knew who he was, but it still looked amazing to them whenever the young adopted prince would transform.

Then Elsa magically changed her ice dress into her ice armor. Which looked about the same five years ago, but Aiden added a few changes over the years. The patterns on her suit were now glowing, and her sword was very well upgrade. With sharper edges that glowed blue neon lasers for effects.

Elsa would tell Maverick to stay behind and watch the passengers, but this someone could can heal and can't die after all. That and he took down Lash, giant robots and so many pirates and invaders over the years.

The Queen knew this would be over quickly if she brought Maverick with her.

"Groot. Take control of the ship, get these people far away from here as possible." Elsa told Groot. Not wanting to risk the people on board and the rest of her family.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded. Then the grew his arms and attached his limps on both ends of the ship, his roots grew long and wide along the whole exterior of the ship and it's sails. Making him take full control of the ship.

Maverick then constructed two giant ice engines at the back of the ship and preparing to dash the ship off like a large speed boat. To help Groot in getting out of here faster.

Then Elsa looked at the captain of the ship and ordered. "Captain! Get everyone down below deck, keep them safe until i return."

"Aye Your Majesty!" The Captain obeyed. "Everyone! Below deck now!"

All of the passengers ran in to the ship with Anna looking at Elsa worried.

"I'll be fine Anna, just go with them." Elsa assured her sister.

"It's okay hon, they got this." Kristoff said taking Anna with him and their Daughter.

Once everyone went to safety bellow deck, Maverick asked a funny question.

"So is it bring your kid to work day or should i stay watch the puppies?" Maverick quipped referring to the passengers as the puppies.

Elsa amusingly rolled her eyes. "We already have someone watching the puppies, so let's go be heroes."

She responded referring to Groot.

"Okay then, after you- Psych!" Maverick zoomed out to the sky laughing like the joker he is.

Elsa snorted with a grin. "See Elsa? this what you get for raising a show off." she muttered.

Then the Queen jumped off the boat and ice railed across the sky like Ice-Man. Skating across with Maverick who was flying next to her.

Then the ice Engines on the Arendelle ship started and began to drive the ship fast and out of there, with Groot aiming the ship in the direction toward Corona. Leaving the Queen and the Maverick alone to take care of these low life pirates.

" Pirates. Why does it always have to be pirate?" Maverick said pretending to sound bored.

"And to think, they would've learned by now." Elsa agreed. As they were getting close to the ship she asked. "Have any appropriate tunes on that ring?"

"Like you even have to ask?" Maverick said starting some music.

And since their both working on a vacation, this song would sound appropriate.

 **( Dolly Parton - Nine To Five)**

Maverick flew under water and grabbed the pirate ship's anchor, and used his strength to pull the ship away from the from the cargo ship, putting a good enough distance from it and the pirate ship.

Once that was done, Maverick came back up to the surface and flown over to circle one side of the giant pirate ship while Elsa skated over to the right side. They both shot beams of ice into the ocean and froze the water around the pirate ship. trapping the ship solid. Then they both maneuver past each other and froze the cannons aboard the pirate ship, so that the cargo ship wouldn't take anymore hits.

Then Elsa land in front of the pirate ship, and Maverick performed a loop in the air and touched down next to her on one both stood in front of the pirates, all of which appeared to be Cuban they stood, all of the Cuban pirates around them drew their swords in a threatening manor.

So Elsa drew her ice sword out and press a button her the sword making it turn into a non-lethal electric rod. And Maverick summon both of his keyblades. But he knew how to use them without killing folks.

Maverick then quipped in Spanish "Hola! Mi nombre es sir Maverick de Dallas! Y esta es mi asistente Queen Latifah!"

 _ **(Which means : Hello! My name is sir Maverick of Dallas! And this is my assistant Queen Latifah!)**_

Maverick jokes again. "There's no easy way to say this. I'm pregnant Trevor." he said with his mask eyes raising an eye brow.

Then Maverick threw a fish backwards at a pirate's face who was about to strike behind him.

Then the all pf the pirate yelled and ran with their swords to attack the magic royal and the armored keyblade welder.

 **Tumble Out of Bed and Stumble to the Kitchen**

 **Pour Myself a Cup of Ambition**

 **And Yawn, and Stretch, and Try to Come alive**

 **Jump in the Shower, and the Blood Starts**

 **Pumping**

 **Out On the Street, the Traffic Starts Jumping**

 **With Folks Like Me On the Job From Nine to Five.**

Elsa started shooting and blasting ice at the pirates freezing them in place While Maverick jump and flipped in the air, dishing out a last Arcanum. Knocking so many pirates flat.

 **Working Nine to Five,**

 **What a Way to Make a Living**

 **Barely Getting By**

 **it's All Taking and no Giving**

 **They Just Use Your Mind**

 **and they never give you credit**

 **It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it**

Elsa swung and twirled her shock pole around stunning six pirates, then Maverick pounded the ground with his fist, cracking the ships haul and creating a wave of neon to knock them down two.

 **Nine to five,** **for service and devotion**

 **You would think that I**

 **would deserve a fair promotion**

 **Want to move ahead**

 **but the boss won't seem to let me**

 **I swear sometimes that man is out to get me**

Elsa conjures up a large bubble made of ice, Maverick fills it with a neon electric energy. Then he takes the bubble with both arms and slammed it down to the ground knocking out so many pirates.

 **They Let You Dream Just to Watch Them Shatter**

 **You're Just a Step On the Boss Man's Ladder**

 **But You've Got Dreams He'll Never Take Away**

 **In the Same Boat With a Lot of Your Friends**

 **Waitin' For the Day Your Ship'll Come In**

 **And the Tide's Gonna Turn, and It's All Gonna Roll Your Way**

Then Maverick spins his keyblades real fast blocking the swords of four pirates, he knock the swords out of their hands with his main keyblade and shifting his keyblade into a pistol. Setting it to stun while he still had his ice keyblade. spin dodge a sword from another pirate and Maverick aim his pistol in the bad guy's mouth.

"I am merely a vessel for the Lord." Maverick quipped as he pulled the trigger, stunning the pirate in his mouth.

 **Working Nine to Five**

 **What a Way to Make a Living**  
 **Barely Getting By**

 **it's All Taking and no Giving**  
 **They Just Use Your Mind**

 **and you never get the credit**  
 **It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it**

Then he teleported all over the place with great speed, round housing, uppercutting, swinging his blade and shooting his stun gun at pirates left and right.

Elsa blasted wave and waves of ice all over the ship. Out of the two of them, the Queen was effortlessly taking down more pirate.

 **Nine to Five, yeah They've Got You Where They Want You**

 **There's a Better Life**

 **and You think that i want, Don't You?**  
 **It's a Rich Man's Game**

 **no Matter What They Call It**

 **And You Spend Your Life Putting Money in His Pocket.**

Elsa swung and stunned at the last pirate, making him stumble as he stood almost ready to fall. The Queen cat walked up to him and amusing poke his forehead, then the pirate fell on his back.

Maverick flip kick his last pirate up high, grabbed the guy's hat in air and put it on as he walked away. While letting the pirate scream as he fell all the way down.

With all of the pirates taken care of, Elsa ice railed over to the Coronian Cargo ship to check on the passengers, most of them seemed okay but some of them were injured pretty badly from the cannon blasts.

"Is everyone okay?" Elsa asked them.

One man who was checking on an older gentleman bleeding leg on the ground answered her. "Yes, but this man needs medical attention." He said out of concern.

" Leave it to me." Maverick said floating over them and waving his keyblades over all the injured, healing them instantly.

With everyone thanking them, Maverick landed in front of Elsa and asked her. "Unless we have enough buss token, im not sure how were going to get these guys out of here."

They all were stuck in the middle of the ocean. Elsa and Maverick can get there on their own. But he had no idea how to help all of these people.

Elsa smirked. "Were going the high, and tall road." She stated.

* * *

 ** _Evening in Corona…._**

Rapunzel was with Cassandra, the Princess was busy setting up decorations and a welcome banner by the docks for Arendelle's family to arrive. And her friend was there with her landing a hand. much to her none amusement.

But what are friends for?

"Raps, you do realize that it will take a few days for their ship to arrive right? Do don't have to set up decorations this early." Cassandra stated as she steadied a ladder for Rapunzel who was on top finishing the strings on the banner.

Usually they have castle attendants to handle the hard work of decorating, but being an artist. Rapunzel like to add personal touches.

"I know. But i want to get a head start so we can plan for when they get here." Rapunzel said sounding excited as she climbed back down the ladder. "Flynn and Elise can't wait to see Adina again. And Aiden just turned thirteen not too long ago. Maybe he's improved with his powers by now! Or! Maybe he's got a whole new one!" she gasped just thinking about it.

"It he does have a new power, he'll be more than welcome to try it out on a certain self absorbed practice dummy." Cassandra grinned at someone right behind her.

"I heard that!" Eugene exclaimed behind them, while he was busy combing his hair.

"But we won't know until they get here. And besides if the kid is anything like his mother, he's not going to want to gain too much attention for himself." Cassandra pointed out.

Before Rapunzel could respond, they heard something fast and huge coming from the distance.

* * *

Eugene Rapunzel and Cassandra turned to look and were both surprised to see the Queen of Arendelle's ship coming in like a speed boat, cover in more wood like an aged tree house.

Once the ship made it the docks, All of the extra wood and the giant ice engines at the back fell off the ship.

Groot hopped off the ship and landed in front of Corona's royal family.

"I am Groot." Groot waved and smiled.

"Uh….Hey Barky!" Eugene greeted Groot awkwardly. "Your here early."

"We all are!" They heard Kristoff's voice coming from the ship.

They looked up to see him with Anna and their daughter.

" The ocean was getting boring so…." Kristoff said.

"It's okay, i was just done decorating anyway." Rapunzel smirks at her friend.

Cassandra snickered and rolled her eyes. "Alright, i'll give points and a gift basket to the ex blonde." She said.

"So is Aiden and Elsa up there on the ship?" Rapunzel asked Groot.

The tree shook his head. "I am Groot." Groot pointed his thumb back over to the ocean.

Coming out of distance at sea were two giant men of ice, walking in the ocean with their tall legs. And carrying two ships like fragile wooden boxes. One of them was the pirate ship, with all pirates tied up in neon ropes. The other was the cargo ship.

With then was Elsa ice railing in the sky And Maverick flying over to the docks.

Once the tall Ice men made it close to the docks. This gained not only the attention of Eugene, Cassandra and Rapunzel. But the most of the town folk that were there. The people were astonished and happy to see the Queen of Arendelle return in such a spectacle.

The giant that was carrying the cargo ship sat the ship down safely at an open spot by the docks. Then Elsa ice railed over to Rapunzel and the others.

"Cuz, we are so sorry cause a scene like this, we-." Elsa anxiously apologized to her cousin.

" No no no! It's fine. Were just so glad to see you all so early." Rapunzel assured her with hug. Elsa returned the hug.

"We all are. But, did something happened out there?" Cassandra asked out of concern.

The Queen nodded."This ship was attack by a pirate ship." Elsa explained. "To be precise. That ship over there." Gesturing the pirate ship that the other giant was sitting down near the docks.

Then both of the giant ice men turned into snowflakes and vanished into the wind. No longer needed for anything.

They weren't alive like Olaf or Marshmallow after all. Rather Aiden taught Elsa how to spread her how to use her being and intellect with her powers to make her one with her ice. Those giants move and acted based on Elsa's thinking, like remote controlled robots if Elsa was the remote.

Maverick flew over and landed next to Elsa. "I hope you folks have a big enough jar, because there are a lot of water suckers on that ship." Maverick quipped.

"It's alright kid, will take it from here." Cassandra grinned.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, i need to go change. So if anybody asks, i was writing a hate letter to Hitler's grandfather and fell asleep." Maverick said to them before teleporting away.

Possibly on the Queen's ship were no one would see him shift back into Aiden.

"So. Who's hungry?" Eugene said them positively. Not sure what else to say after a show like that.

Groot raised his hand saying he's hungry.

The Coronian Guards arrived just in time to arrest all of the pirates and take care of the civilians aboard their rescued cargo city may not know who Maverick really is, but to them. He was a guardian. A hero no less, which was good enough for Corona's royal family knew.

They were family to Elsa after all.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Sorry that this one took a little while to post, i was suffering from a mild writer's block this past week.**

 **I know what i should write for the next chapter, just not sure how on the details on dialogue. So if there is anyone out there who has the time to help me write this story, PM me and i will send the details of what to write.**

 **It will surely help with getting new chapters out for this story much more faster.**

 **But still i hope you enjoyed the action and appearances of the tangled series in this, and trust me there's more of both in the next one.**

 **"I'm still not sure what Aiden was talking about getting jealous." Elsa said. "What new ability is he getting?"**

 **Don't worry you see, as for the rest of you. It was hinted at the end of the last chapter.**

 **So please leave comments and reviews, letting me know what you thought about this one and don't forget to add this to your favorites and follow this tale if you like what you see and want to see more.**

 **And as always, until next time Kingdom Hearts fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	3. Vacation Invasion part 2

**Were back folks!**

 **Sorry that it took so long to get this posted. I was distracted by Thanksgiving and i finally am over my writers block. So you may start seeing these new chapters being posted a lot more faster now.**

 **I'll even post new chapters in my one-shot series. Like when Aiden first visited Corona with his family.**

 **Also i noticed there are no comments or reviews since last time, AGAIN!**

 **Seriously, how come nobody is leaving me anything?**

 **"Because nobody likes talking with you." Maverick quipped.**

 **Your shallow.**

 **"No, your mom is shallow." Maverick jokes.**

 ***Joke Drum Beat***

 **(But seriously folks, if i'm not leaving any impressions with the stuff i am writing, i may consider giving up on this story. But that is the last thing i would ever want. But i need to know if i'm doing well and i'm leaving an impression.** **So Please! Leave comments and reviews after this. It can be one comment, a short comment if you can. But it will count for something. )**

 **Anyway, let us continue for we are getting close to what is about to be Aiden's first journey.**

 **So without further delay. Let's fly right in.**

 **"Pun intended of course. Because i can fly." Maverick said.**

 **"No! I can Fly!" Peter Pan shot back.**

 **"PAN!?" Maverick taken back in shock. "How the flying ***k did you get in here?!"**

 **"Someone left the window open, so i just came right in." Peter Pan said with a grin.**

 **"Yeah well get your pixie dust filled ass outta here! Your not supposed to show up until later, so for now make like a Genie actor and vanish!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **"I'm not played by Robin Williams!" Peter Pan snorted.**

 **"Not yet." Maverick shot back with a grin.**

 **CAN WE PLEASE START NOW!?**

* * *

 **Vacation Invasion part 2.**

 ** _Morning in The Castle of Corona…._**

Yesterday While Rapunzel and her family were escorting Elsa's family to the castle, the Coronian soldiers were rounding up all of the Cuban pirates that attacked earlier. Once all of those sea goons were accounted her. King Frederic himself sentenced them all to be sent by ship, to prison barge of the lost sea.

The next morning, Elsa was discussing some business with King Frederic in his study.

As the Queen of Arendelle sat near Frederic's desk, she elaborate on the new development of medicine that her son worked on recently. And why their two kingdoms should begin a trade agreement for his remedy.

"And you're certain that this vaccination can cure the smallpox disease, for good?" Frederic asked as he leaned back against his desk. Studying a small glass capsule in his hand that happened to be the cure for smallpox.

"Absolutely. Last week, this remedy was tested out under the careful research of Arendelle's best medical professionals. The recent tests were very successful, and every citizen in my kingdom who were diagnosed with smallpox were cured within minutes after taking this medicine." Elsa answered. " If we both began trading with this cure worldwide. By the end of the year, this disease that have ended the lives of many for centuries will become history."

"Hmm." Frederic pondered, then he nodded. "Very well, we will begin trade immediately. And who is the inventor of this cure?"

"Doctor Harold Lindberg, the head over my castle medical staff." Elsa stated.

"Really?" Frederic inquired with a grin as he leaned forward against his desk. "This wouldn't happen to be the same Doctor Lindberg who developed a cure for leukemia a few years back?"

"To the public, yes." Elsa smirked. "Although we both know who really invented that cure, everyone will accept this info just the same way."

"So why not let Prince Aiden take the credit for this one at least? It is his really creation after all." Frederic suggested.

Over the years, Aiden's advance intellect for magic and science gave him the gift to slowly help this world become a better place. In his spare time that he wasn't busy being a kid or a guardian of light. Aiden would introduce this world to some of the modern conveniences of his old world, including indoor plumbing and food products like soda. He even gave this 19th century based world different types of modern medicine. Including cures to several diseases that haven't even been invented in the twenty-first century yet, thanks to the advance technology of IRIS and the Maverick's secret lair back home.

And yet despite Aiden's passion to help others, he never made the world known that it was him that made all of these thing possible, mostly because his mother wanted to protect him from those who would might hurt him.

Which is why Elsa would put her son's discoveries under certain well chosen aliases of someone real or sometimes made up, to keep all eyes of the public off of the boy.

The Queen also gave him a rule to not introduce anything too advance, like items that use electricity or automobiles. It would make his gift and abilities too obvious to the world and It would also stir up confusion if they gave those items an assumed name of someone else no one is that smart or well known enough to come up with it yet.

It seems that despite that Aiden has stopped running and hiding, he still is keeping secrets from the world. And it's not just the Maverick.

"Uncle Frederic, we both know why we can't. Aiden has suffered so much in the past for his secrets to be made known to the public." Elsa stated firmly.

The King nodded."Understood, but your son is so much more than what the world knows, how can the world truly love him if it doesn't know who he really is?" Frederic said.

She shook her head. "He can't tell everyone that he's the Maverick." Elsa said defensively.

"Of course not, but he is more than just the Maverick. He is a bright, intelligent, mature and wise. But the world only sees Aiden as an orphan who came to Arendelle and somehow became the Queen of Arendelle's heir." Frederic said calmly and respectfully. "And to this day, no other kingdom except for your kingdom knows the real reason why he will be king one day."

Frederic was like a second father to Elsa. Because he was the brother of Agnarr the previous King of Arendelle, he is the only man that could speak to the Snow Queen so personally like a father.

Elsa took a deep breath. " I can't put his life at risk by exposing him, and it's not like i have to. Besides no one thought very little of me, back when the gates of Arendelle were closed." She said.

"But was your life any better before you opened the gates?" Frederic pointed out.

Elsa looked down with a frown and her uncle placed his hand on her shoulder

"Elsa, no one's is telling you to expose Maverick. But maybe you should let the world know who Aiden Elsonov is. The only reason the world thinks highly of him is because of the crown. And yet he could be so much more."

"He never wanted the world, Aiden doesn't even need the world. He only needs me, and my family. " Elsa protested while looking hard at him.

"Your right, but no one ever said the world doesn't need him." Frederic stated. "What would've happened to those people on the ship if you and he hadn't been there?"

Elsa wanted to argue that she never kept Aiden from defending the innocent as the Maverick, but she only limited him to Arendelle. Every other occasion that he saved lives in other kingdoms is when she and her family are there two.

But the Queen had to admit that her uncle has a point, what if she and her family never decided to come to Corona, and their ship weren't there that moment? those people on board the merchant ship would've died, that's for certain.

Elsa leaned back on her chair and sighed. "This isn't Aiden responsibility. He's just a child, he should be worrying about studies, his first date and puberty. Not his own survival or the survival of others. He's already been through enough." She said raising her voice a bit.

"You are right to feel this way. I felt the same way when it came to my daughter." The King replied standing up with his arms behind his back in a kingly manner.

Elsa's face softened hearing this, and the small hint of sadness in Frederic's voice.

"Those years when Rapunzel was taken from me, were the worst i had ever lived. She had spent eighteen years trapped in a tower and i and her mother missed her entire childhood. I never got to see her first walk or hear her first words. It tore me apart." Frederic painfully said while looking out the window. Then the King looked at Elsa. "But when she finally came home, i swore to never let anything happen to her. So much so that i withheld her from following her heart. There was so much to Rapunzel then i realized. And it took a major disaster that threatened the lives of many, including my beloved Arianna for me to finally see it."

Then he took her hand . " I know this is different and your right, Aiden is still a boy. But fate rarely waits for any of us to be ready for what comes next in life." Frederic stated softly, placing Elsa's hand on her own heart. " All i ask is that when your son's mind is set on the right path, don't make the same mistake i made with my daughter. If Aiden's heart is guiding him towards a path of greatness. You must do the same."

So many thoughts were in Elsa's mind at that moment, she had to wonder. Was she really keeping Aiden safe, or was she holding him back? The same way she held herself back?

* * *

 ** _Back with Aiden..._**

While the family were getting themselves ready for breakfast, Aiden was standing on the roof of Corona castle. Looking out at the view of the kingdom, while talking to his best friend Hayner on a cellphone.

Second best friend to Groot that is.

" We all only had one, after that we let Adina have the rest. Let me tell you, she ate so many of those cupcake i thought she was going to barf out Betty Crocker herself." Aiden joked on the phone.

'Yeah well Olette and her mom's food will do that to you. So how's Corona California?" Hayner asked from the other end of the phone.

"Oh we just got here. We met up with the rest of the family, and were going to have a hard time keeping the kids calm now that i am at their twenty-four seven sugar rush party." Aiden relented humorously.

"Yikes, you mean they eat a lot of sugar?" Hayner cringed.

"No Hays, i mean they now have a lot of sugar. And it's all pack in the small body of my Aunt Anna's Mini-Me." Aiden stated about his little cousin Adina.

Plus 'Hays' is the nickname Aiden came up for his friend Hayner.

"AIDIE!" Adina called out from the one of the windows, peeking her little head looking for him.

"Speak of the devil." Aiden muttered into the phone before he answered her. "I'm coming Skittles!"

Skittles is the nickname Aiden came up for little Adina, due to her sugar like energy.

"Alright bro, remind her not to freak out during earthquakes." Hayner jokes. "See you soon Aid."

"You two Pal, i'll send them all you and the gang's love." Aiden said positively before hanging up.

Then Aiden flew back over to a window and went back inside of of the bedroom he was staying in. Where of course, Adina was waiting for him.

Aiden was already dressed in his formal wear (that lights up). While Adina was still wearing her red nightgown and barefoot. The little Princess stood in front of Aiden, staring up at him with big eyes that looked like she was begging for some reason.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's with the puppy dog eyes?" Aiden asked her.

"Gwoot won't give me the last bag of cupcakes." Adina said sounding upset in a cute like way, Aiden almost snickered at how she crossed her arms and pouted.. " They're mine."

"We know that, but your not allow to have any until lunch." Aiden grinned so a matter-of-factly.

"Why?" She whined dropping her arms hopelessly.

Aiden scoffed a little at how adorable Adina looks when she's upset. He bent down to her level and asks. " Do you know what happens to little girls when they eat cupcakes before breakfast?"

Adina shook her head.

" They start to have sugar coming out of their ears, and also they end up seeing the ghost of Betty Crocker scratching her butt and putting sprinkles up her nose." Aiden made up.

"Ew!" Adina whined in disgusted.

" That and you won't be able to fit the new dress me and your Auntie Elsa made for you last night." Aiden added enthusiastically.

Adina gasped with a smile "A new dwess?! Let me see let me see!" She said jumping up and down."

" You'll see it soon Skittles, for now there's a bath waiting for you next door, go and get ready for breakfast. It will be waiting in Auntie Elsa's room when your done." Aiden said pinching her cheek.

"Okay." Adina obeyed and walked out. " Bye i wove you!"

"Back at you, you small bag of sugar!" Aiden replied with a snicker. "Alright. Where was i?."

Just then someone appeared in the room. Aiden turned and saw that it was the Sorcerer Yen Sid. Standing near the fireplace.

"You know if was just as old as you, i'd probably have a heart attack seeing you pop out of nowhere." Aiden deadpanned.

"I understand that you are busy Maverick." Yen Sid started.

"Yeah, busy being lazy….. Until i sail back home, but that's what vacations are for." Aiden said crossing his arms.

"But, we have a situation." Yen Sid said cutting to the chase. "A foreign space vessel is landing somewhere near here."

This got Aiden's attention.

" What kind of space vessel?" Aiden asked.

"It's origin is unknown, but that is not the danger." Yen Sid clarified. " Whoever or whomever is inside that vessel, has a large bounty on their heads. And a faction of the Ravagers are coming to collect the bounty."

"Uh….Ravagers?" Aiden rose his eyebrow.

"The Ravagers are an interstellar crime syndicate comprising of thieves, smugglers, criminals, bandits and mercenaries." Yen Sid described. "There are nearly one hundred factions of Ravagers around the galaxy, and one of them was hired to hunt after two targets. One male and one female."

"Bonnie and Clyde?" Aiden snickered.

"This is serious Maverick." The wizard insisted.

Aiden moaned. "Aright aright, who are these two targets? And where can i find them?" He asked the old sorcerer.

"As luck would have it, they're both here right now in Corona." Yen Sid answered.

"Okay, that's good. Where in Corona?" Aiden asked sarcastically.

Just then his ring beeped with an incoming answer from IRIS.

' _Sorry to disturb you Maverick. But have located one of the targets traveling into the city.'_ IRIS said.

Aiden turned toward the balcony, looking out at the city while communicating to IRIS on his ring.

"Show me." Aiden said.

Then his ring projected an icon that only he can see, it was aiming toward the city like an arrow.

" Your journey awaits you Maverick. Good luck." Yen Sid smiled before he disappeared.

"Huh? Wait what journey?!" Aiden tried to say, but the Sorcerer was already gone. Aiden rolled his eyes at this.

"Fine, i'll do it myself. You just stay busy being the voice in my head, as usual." Aiden muttered. "I like this guy, but do all of the mystical wise teachers have to let their students do all of the work for them? Hell i'm not even his student….. At least not entirely."

Then Aiden went back to the balcony and looked down at the edge.

"Tsk, guess i'm gonna be late for breakfast." Aiden said before shifting into his Maverick form, he jumped and flipped over the balcony before flying down over to the city.

* * *

As Maverick flew over the rooftops of Corona, no one from the streets took notice of him in the sky due to the camouflage function on his suit. After a few minutes of flying down south into some unfamiliar territory of the city, Maverick communicated with IRIS as he got closer to the target's location.

"Where am i heading to IRIS? I've never seen this part of town before and i think i know why. It sucks." Maverick asked looking down at the streets of what looked like an abandoned small part of town, it looked like a hurricane hit this area. It mostly had abandoned warehouses and broken down homes.

In other words this part of town really does suck.

' _This area use to be a simple district for independent workers to rent for business, such as butchers and shoe makers. Until the black rocks incident forced all of the workers and residents out of this area, due the large amount of dangerous rock infestations.'_ IRIS Said.

Maverick landed in the middle of the area looking around. "Except there are no giant sharp rocks in this area." Maverick pointed out.

' _Not anymore, though Princess Rapunzel and her companions took care of that incident years back. All of the residents settled in another part of the city after they left. This district has been abandoned ever since.'_ IRIS stated.

"At least i can tell Hayner i've been to Salton city." Maverick stated humorously as he shifted back into Aiden for second to take a selfie picture,

He put a smile on his face and put up a two finger gang sign while standing in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"That hothead won't know the difference, one time i took a picture of the remnants from Rapunzel's tower and he thought those were ruins from nine/eleven." Aiden remarked before shifting back into Maverick. "Anyway i'm here, so where's the target?"

' _The target's signal came from this area, but something is now blocking communications back to the Mav club. My reading are scrambled.'_ IRIS responded.

"Scrambled? Wait, didn't you have this problem earlier?" Maverick wondered.

If the signal is being blocked then why did IRIS say she had a signal?

' _Negative. The target's jammer was just activated a few seconds ago.'_ IRIS answered.

Maverick realized. "Then he or she must still be in the area." He said while pressing some buttons on his wrist. "I'll tune the frequency to find the jammer, and hopefully the tourist that turned it on."

Once Maverick found the signal disruptor's frequency, he followed it down an ally that lead to an old warehouse by the south docks of the city. With no one and nothing around that area, except for a big warehouse that stood in the middle of the docks.

Maverick figured that the target must be inside that warehouse.

So the armored keyblade wielder approached front entrance of the warehouse, but the door was closed and more than likely locked from the inside. So he decided to call out from and open broken glass window

"Hello!? Cookies bikini magazines for sale!" Maverick yelled out, but no one answered. "Okay not really, but I'm not with the Ravagers! I just wanna talk!"

Still no answered. "I'm coming in, no jump scares or surprise attacks please!" Maverick said lastly.

Maverick flew over to the open window to get a quick peek inside the warehouse. But all he could see inside was nothing but broken wooden crates, metal junk and…... a small metal disk shaped device sitting on a wooden table in the left end corner?

Maverick took the precaution of not heading in first to grab it. But instead he looked around to see if anyone was sneaking up on him, then he held his hand up to conjure up a neon bubble around the small device and moved the device up in the air and out of the window. But before Maverick could take it,

 ****ZAP****

Maverick was immediately wrapped in an electric net that came out of nowhere, stunning him to the ground. He fell on his back while jerking around in pain from within the net due to the large electrical currents flowing around his body. The charge conducted in the net was enough to effect the suit.

After a few seconds Maverick jerked and moved on his right side to see someone cloaked in stealth mode, approving him with a weapon. He quickly tore and broke out of the net and jumped back up on his feet to fling his keyblade at the assailant.

The mystery attacker blocked his keyblade strike, and tried to counter attack him with a roundhouse kick, but Maverick's armored waist area protected him enough to make the attacker hurt her own leg.

"Ouch!" The attacker yelled falling to the ground.

The voice of the attacker not only sounded female, but younger in fact.

Maverick looked confused. "The ***k?"

The attacker's cloaking device powered off revealing her to be a young girl. Who appeared to be the same age as Aiden, but fair skinned with purple eyes and long black hair under her hood.

Wearing a black short sleeve leather jacket with a hood and dark purple stripe on both sides and a matching dark shirt. She also wore a pair of matching black space trousers with a purple stripe on the side of both legs, the pants were connected to a pair running boots. Her hands were wearing long dark purple finger less gloves. She had a purple katana for a weapon that she dropped on the ground when she fell.

To Maverick, the girl looked cute. He would even dare to say hot.

She was still on the ground rubbing her sore leg when Maverick offered his hand to her,

"Hey, sorry that was my bad." Maverick said holding his hand out. "And the name's Maverick if your wondering."

She glared up at Maverick fiercely making him back his hand away.

"In my defense you attacked first." Maverick said holding his hands up.

"You broke into my hideout, ass-wipe! What did you expect?!" The girl snapped back.

"Do you kiss your mommy with that mouth little girl?" Maverick scoffed. "Then again i'm one to talk-"

"Why don't you cut the theatrics?! Either kill me or go ***k yourself Ravager!" The girl gritted her teeth in anger at Maverick. "Because it won't end well for you by the time i stand up!"

Obviously this girl doesn't take crap from anyone. Even total strangers. Maverick seems to like that.

"I'm not with them." Maverick assured her but she wasn't buying it.

"Prove it." She snarled while glaring at him.

Maverick took a deep breath knowing what he needed to do to prove he wasn't a threat. He touched his ring and shifted back into Aiden, much to the girl's surprise.

"Do those space rent-a-thugs have any kids working for them two?" Aiden asked sounding sarcastic.

She shook her head looking at him weirdly. " Not anyone with your fashionable leg room, how do you fit in that armored suit?" She asked.

"It's not a suit, it's a body….and i suit." Aiden deadpanned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding, obviously." The girl grunted standing up. Her leg seemed fine now, nothing broken. "Other then that, it's none of your damn business."

" Bull, you crossed into my world, being on the run from a group of space goons that post a threat to the people living here, ergo. My business." Aiden snap pointing at his keyblade.

" So what? your here to turn me in, is that it?" The girl glared, crossing her arms.

" Hell no, i'm not old enough to be a cop." Aiden snickered.

" And yet you have a keyblade and a suit." The girl countered while picking up her jamming device off the ground.

"I'm under no one's jurisdiction. This is all just an independent roll i play!" Aiden exclaimed before sighing. "Look I'm here to help you."

She scoffed. "Yeah right." The girl muttered, But before she could walk away. Aiden grabbed her hand.

" You don't know me or trust me i get it. But I'm your best chance of getting away from them." Aiden said sounding serious.

The girl glared at him hard for grabbing her hand like that.

" Your right, that was uncalled for." Aiden apologized letting go of her hand. " But whoever sent you here obviously wanted you to be kept safe. Your here now, so it's my responsibility."

The girl's glare fell at this. Her guts had a bad feeling about Aiden, But something in his eyes told her that he wasn't lying.

" I was informed by master Yen Sid. An old wizard and keyblade trainer, who told me you were hiding here. He even said that you were with somebody." Aiden stated. " He just….. never told me your name, or…..how old you were."

Aiden mentally hit himself for saying that last part. He didn't know what came over him. Or why he felt a little nervous.

The girl took a deep breath leaning against the warehouse walls. " My name is Victoria. And i'm 12, not that it matters. But i was with my mentor, i can't tell you what his real name is. But the Ravagers only know him by his alias. Mister Knife. And he is a big deal." The girl named Victoria stated.

" Like a knife is the shadows?" Aiden said raising an eyebrow.

" To them he is. He's an outcast and a fugitive, and the real douche-bags who are after us won't stop until he's dead and i'm captured. And their paying a big deal for the Ravagers to get it done." Victoria said.

" How did you both get separated?" Aiden said.

"We were out in space just a few hours ago, when those bastards found our ship. Knife set me on a space pod to escape to the nearest world, while he drew their attention away from me." Victoria explained sounding disheartened. "I don't know where he is now and want to find him. But it's paramount that they don't get there hands on me."

Before Aiden could ask why, they both felt the ground start to shake like a small earthquake. Then the blue sky began to darken.

"IRIS? Is there a small chance that it's going to rain today?" Aiden asked his ring, while looking up at the dark sky.

Victoria looked at him strangely. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

' _Negative, there are no storms detected in this region.'_ IRIS responded.

"Oh." Victoria muttered hearing the A.I. speak.

The darkness grew, and something loud was coming out of the sky. It was the sound of a battleship's engine.

Everyone in the city looked up at the sky wondering what's happening, and nearly panicked at the sight of large mother ship coming out of the clouds. Hovering over Corona.

It was the Ravager flagship the Eclector.

"Oh boy." Aiden muttered. " War of the worlds came early."

"Shit. They found me?" Victoria's eyes widened at the ship coming down. " That's impossible, my jammer is still online."

' _Maverick, i have intercepted the frequency aboard that ship's tracking signal. They're not detecting the female target.'_ IRIS stated.

"Then who are they tracking?" Aiden asked.

IRIS's answer shocked Aiden.

' _They are tracking you. You are somehow carrying the same signature as the missing male target.'_ IRIS stated.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Please to leave comments on what you think, and i promise there will be more action in the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think about my new female OC Victoria, to answer your question. Yes she will be a female companion for Aiden. And he probably has a crush on her.**

 **"I DO NOT!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **Sure…...Hey look! Victoria's here!**

 **"Where!" Maverick looked and smiled.**

 **HA!**

 **"Typewriting butt hole." Maverick said crossing his arms with. "Aunt Red is never going to let me hear the end of this one."**

 **And to answer the audience's other question. No, is not a parody or a hybrid of Gamora or any marvel character. But she may use some of her lines later.**

 **And her outfit is a little bit inspired by Gamora, like the shoes and long pants she is wearing.**

 **But her upper appearance however, was inspired by the character Phase from the video game called 'Paragon'.**

 **As for Victoria personally. She is mostly like Ellie from 'The Last Of Us', if you notice that her potty mouth as a hint towards that.**

 **But instead of a fun and positive girl becoming cold and distant, like what happened to Ellie at the end of the game. Victoria is a cold and distant girl that will become fun and positive. Other than that, you'll discover more about Victoria later.**

 **And before anyone asks, yes there is a town named Corona in California. Convenient!**

 **But i'm pretty sure there are other questions. Like who is Mister Knife? And why are the Ravagers mistaking Aiden for Mister Knife? Will Maverick stop the Ravagers from invading Corona? Will Elsa finally allow Aiden to use his ship the Star-Search? Will he set out on his first adventure through the other worlds?**

 **And why do the bad guys want Victoria?**

 **And will we finally meet other Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and as always!**

 **FISTBUM!**


	4. Vacation Invasion Part 3

**Were back folks!**

 **And it's time for our another epic battle against the forces of evil.**

 **"Enough with the beatnik speeches, and let's get going." Victoria said impatiently.**

 **What the! What are you doing here?!**

 **"Uh… I invited her here!?" Aiden said so sarcastically. "Don't mind him he's not good with fans, backstage guests or life in general."**

 **"So is this were you always prepare for another chapter?" Victoria asked sounding disinterested.**

 **"Pretty much, plus this is where we go to do some author notes, intermissions, epilogues." Aiden Explained. "You know the boring stuff that makes people leave comments about what they've read. Whether they like to or not."**

 **"What comments?" Victoria asked.**

 **"The one down there." Aiden pointed.**

* * *

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thank you! I know! I'm just as excited as you are!**

 **"And you know what's the best part?! I'm gonna be in the game this time!" Aiden said sounding excited.**

 **"uh….Technically your mom is in the game. Were both just OCs for a fanfiction…. inside a fanfiction, remember?" Victoria deadpanned.**

 **"DAMMIT!" Aiden exclaimed.**

 **Now that you mention it, The Kingdom Hearts series is technically a fanfic for Final Fantasy and Disney.**

 **"Give the lady a prize. You have discovered the meaning of life." Victoria said sarcastically.**

 **"Oh, burn!" Aiden snickered.**

 **"I try." Victoria grinned.**

 **I'm a dude actually. Ugh, this is gonna be a long story. Anyway in case any of you were wondering.**

 **Victoria is voiced by ' Laura Bailey'.**

 **Since she voice acted for little girls before and she even played a few in anime and video games. Then to me, Laura Bailey seems to match Victoria.**

 **"Thank God he didn't choose Tara Strong." Victoria sighed of relief. "I would've hung myself if i kept hearing 'Fairly Odd Parents' jokes."**

 **"Technically i would've used Harley Quinn jokes." Aiden quipped. "I mean you did try to kill me in the last chapter."**

 **"Tsk. I would've if you were with the Ravagers, and if you weren't wearing that cute armor." Victoria scoffed. "Is there a snack bar around here?"**

 **"Right this way, Fetch." Aiden said locking his arm with her arm.**

 **"Don't get hit, Delson." Victoria smirked while being lead away. "You are played by Troy Baker right?"**

 **"Only when i'm the Maverick." Aiden added.**

 **Ah…... peace and quiet at last.**

 **"Don't get use to it!" Aiden's voice echoed.**

 **Ugh….Well i've kept you all waiting long enough.**

 **(PS. For those of you who might wonder while reading this, yes Maverick doesn't kill human beings. But he will do what's necessary to defend innocent lives from aliens and monsters. Besides, the Avengers killed aliens. So i will allow this concept with the exception for humans. Plus i did some rewriting in my first Maverick story for this to fit in the series.)**

 **Now let's get to it!**

 **Vacation Invasion part 3.**

 _ **A few minutes earlier, back at Castle Corona…**_

The whole family sat at the king's table for breakfast. Everyone was there, including Rapunzel's children who were both twins.

Flynn the first born, and Elise the second. Both were born seven years old, but they both loved playing with Adina. For a three year old princess, she was a lot of fun to the twins. Which is why the children sat on the same side of the table.

Elsa sat with her family. Including Olaf and Groot. But it wasn't a complete set, where's Aiden they wondered.

"You know it's not like Aid to miss out on making cold breakfast jokes." Kristoff stated.

"Maybe he's spending too much time on the cellphone. Kid's from his modern world do it all the time." Anna mused.

"And...that's the one that makes your face appear on a glass screen, right?" Rapunzel guessed.

"No, that would be Television." Elsa said.

"Ah, right. I knew that." Rapunzel smack herself.

"God what would i give to make myself the star in a movie, on screen. Maybe as a face model, No a show starring a daring adventurer. Now that would make an audience." Eugene fantasized.

"Now you've giving a visual of Armageddon." Cassandra rolled her eyes. Then she grin. "Or you could star as the hero in a remake of one classic called 'Armageddon'."

"You saw that movie?" Anna asked.

"Your nephew show me once, i especially loved the ending." Cassandra answered.

"Glad you approve for once- wait a minute is there a punchline to your idea?" Eugene inquired with a shifty look.

"None what's so ever. I just like that movie a lot" Cassandra smirked.

"And that's the only film Aiden liked from the guy who made it." Kristoff stated. "Don't asked."

"Didn't the hero get blowed up at the end of Armagetti- Arma…..What is it called again?" Flynn asked from the children's end of the table.

"Oh i see, you would like to see me fake blow up on live TV. Would you Dragon Lady?" Eugene hissed.

Cassandra chuckled before she quickly spoke to Flynn. "Don't worry kiddo, the actor is still alive. It was all just a part of the show."

"So it wasn't real?" Elise asked.

"Of course not sweetie, that's what fictional means." Rapunzel answered her daughter softly.

"Oh." Elise said sounding cute.

"I am Groot." Groot said sounding bored. Translate: _'Seriously, Where is Aiden?'_

"I don't know. Excuse me, i'm going to go get him." Elsa said standing up from the table.

But just as she was about to leave, Elsa heard Eugene say something. "Is there...any chance that it's going to rain today? Because the sky is looking pretty sick right now, if you know what i mean."

Elsa looked out the window and could see dark clouds over the city, they all pondered what that was. Until everyone saw a large spaceship come from out from the clouds.

Much to Elsa and the other's horror. This ship had no resemblance of the word friendly.

* * *

 ** _Back with Aiden….._**

Aiden stood next to Victoria, looking up in shock. Why was he being hunted two? This couldn't be right.

"This can't be right." Aiden muttered.

"Maybe they're mistaking you for Mister Knife." Victoria guessed.

Before Aiden could guess what that meant, the Elector started dropping off pods to land in the city. It was clear that they're about to invade Corona. But Victoria's statement gave him an idea.

"I could use that." Aiden spoke to his ring. "IRIS, is the mark 12 ready?"

' _It's just needs a couple of seconds.'_ IRIS answered.

"Good." Aiden turned to Victoria. " When i leave, get as far away from the city as you can. And take this with you."

Aiden handed her a medal amulet that bare's his symbol.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"You'll see." Aiden grinned before he shifted into the Maverick.

But his suit became a new form. In color code of red and green, instead of blue and green.

 **Maverick Mark 12**

Instead of flying, Maverick did something unexpected. He charged up And ran, really fast. At supersonic speed.

The burst of speed and lights projecting from Maverick amazed Victoria.

" I gotta get me one of those." Victoria said referring to the suit.

* * *

 _ **In the middle of the city…..**_

The captain of The king's guards stood near on the streets in the middle of the city. Standing with ten armed guards as they watched a small Ravager space vessel land on the other end of the streets. Civilians were running inside the shops and buildings wanting to take cover from any inevitable conflict.

Once the vessel landed. Five Ravagers step out. Four really ugly looking aliens that made the guard's stomachs turn. And one that was walking in the middle was Halfnut, Taserface's first mate and second in command.

They started walking walking of toward the captain, looking hostel while Corona's guards looked as if they were ready to defend.

Once they got close, the captain demanded " Who are you?!"

" Were all not Terran, if that what you're asking." Halfnut replied.

"Terran?" The captain inquired.

"Human, idiot. It means human." Halfnut mocked.

The captain halted some of his men, who were about to attack them for insulting their captain.

"What do you want, spaceman?" The captain glared.

"You have a foreign target, hiding in this…..town? You folk still use wood and brick?" Halfnut said looking around with a weird look on his face. "Weird. Anyway the target has a bounty on his head, and we've come to collect by any means."

"Meaning?" The captain inquired.

"It mean exactly as it sounds. If he's here, let us have him." Halfnut snapped his fingers, making his men cock their laser guns. "Stand in our way, and your ass is rocks."

The guards looked confused out by that misleading sentence. Pete and Stan, two well known Coronian guards were there with the captain.

"Uh…. I think you mean, 'your ass is grass'." Pete the guard pointed out. "You gotta make insults that sound like your writing poetry. You know like rhyming?"

"No, i'm pretty sure it's rock." Halfnut said looking at them strangely. "Grass isn't dead like rock

"Yeah he's got a point Pete, it's definitely rocks." Stan the guard said.

"No i'm telling you, it's grass, it just sounds better. Like cutting grass on someone's lawn?" Pete said. " It basically means he's gonna make our asses short like-"

"I don't care what it means!" The captain barked at his men before turning to Halfnut. "What target are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb humey! I'm talking about Mister Knife." Halfnut answered sounding annoyed himself.

"You came all this way looking for a knife?" Stan asked.

"NO!" Halfnut exclaimed throwing his hands up. "That's it! Were doing this the hard way."

Then he pulled out a communicator. "Began searching this damn town! If anyone gets in your way. Shoot em!"

"Whole hold on! That's not necessary! We don't have anyone name Mister Knife hiding here!" The captain tried to intervened.

Halfnut shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. Or maybe you all just don't know. But this is why you need computers to keep up with what's- Ah!" Before before he could finish his insult. He was swept up in the air by something fast, landing in a fruit stall.

The Ravager troops wondered what that was, they started aiming their guns while looking around frantically. Until they were swept up and knocked down by something moving fast. So so fast that no one couldn't see what it is.

Until Maverick stopped in front of the knocked out Ravagers, standing in his Red mark 12 suit.

"You didn't see that coming?" Maverick quipped before running off again in super speed.

The captain shook his head with a grin.

"The kid's a show off." He muttered before giving out his orders to the guards. " Stan, Pete, restrain and secure these clown."

"On it!" They both said in unison before arresting Halfnut and his men.

"The rest of you, Spread out! Take down any invaders that you see! And get all of the civilians you find off the streets and indoors! There going to hit hard so act fast! MOVE OUT!" The captain said with authority to the rest of his men.

All of the guards ran into different sections of the city, carrying out the captain's orders to any other guards that were patrolling the streets. While the captain rode on his horse, back to the castle.

These men knew what to do, and there ready for anything.

* * *

 ** _On the Eclector ship….._**

Wretch, one of the Elector's main Ravager members on the bridge. Was monitoring the situation down below when he informed Taserface.

"Captain, we've got a lock on the target. But he's taken down Halfnut and a few of our troops." Wretch stated.

"Is Halfnut dead?" Taserface inquired.

"No sir, he's and his men have been captured by the locals. Shall i sent a small squad out to rescue them sir?" wretch asked.

"No. For now Let's stay focused on the target." Taserface Ordered. " Your on temporary command as first mate. And be ready with our best combatant down there, once i give the order to send him down."

Wretch was hesitant about leaving his fellow members and Halfnut behind, but he obeyed.

"Yes sir." He said before going over to Halfnut's post.

It seems that Maverick has now got the Ravager's attention. But what was this 'best combatant' that Taserface was referring to?

* * *

 ** _Outside the walls of Corona….._**

Victoria ran while cloaked across the bridge that lead outside of Corona, no one was around when she noticed that the amulet Aiden gave her was beeping and lighting up. She stopped to inquired about it, until she heard something flying across the sky.

"The hell?" She muttered.

Then a ship appeared out of the sky and landed in front of her. Victoria brought her katana out in a defense position until entrance opened up, revealing no one was inside the ship or flying it.

' _Hello Miss, welcome to the Star-Search.'_ IRIS spoke from the ships speaker. "There's no need to be cloaked, no one is around but us."

Victoria turned off her cloak and asked the ship. "Did Maverick send you?"

' _Affirmative, this is his ship after all.'_ IRIS answered. _'He told me to take you to safety.'_

Victoria looked saw the M Symbol on the ship's wings, letting her know the computer isn't lying to her. She walked inside the ship and was amazed by how it looked inside. This ship looked incredible with it's metallic looks and color, it looked like a futuristic first class living room aboard a fancy plane. Victoria went up to the bridge of the ship and sat in the captain's chair.

' _Make yourself comfortable, i'll bring you to our destination while the Maverick takes care of the rest.'_ IRIS reassured as the ship went on full auto pilot.

* * *

 ** _Back with the Maverick….._**

Maverick ran up to the top of a clock tower in the middle of town. To get a good view of the Eclector sending in Ravager star fighters over to his direction.

"Looks like we got their attention IRIS. What are the chance that they have insurance for those space jets?" Maverick asked.

' _Highly unlikely.'_ IRIS said.

"Shame." Maverick quipped before he jumped off the tower and started running across buildings.

Maverick ran as fast as his new found super speeding power could let him. Running and speed jumping across rooftops as he was being chased by the Ravager ships.

" IRIS give me a root to another uninhabited part of the city!" Maverick yelled as he ran.

' _I suggest you take the arena. It's currently under maintenance and the staff have taken the day off.'_ IRIS said. _'Sending the directions now.'_

IRIS projected a map inside of Maverick's mask, showing him the route to the city's arena.

"Maximum effort." Maverick breathed as he brought out his keyblade and converted them into pistols.

Then he charged up as he ran and jumped real high, to latch on to one of the airborne ships that were chasing him. He grabbed on to the wing of the ship, threw himself up and flipped over to the window of cockpit. Landing on the glass, then smashing it with his fist. The pilot tried to grab his own and shoot the keyblade wielder, but Maverick grabbed the pilot's shirt making him look at him.

"GET OFF MY PLANE!" Maverick quipped Impersonating Harrison Ford. Then he threw the pilot out of the cockpit.

Then he sat the pilots seat and took over flying the ship. One of the other Ravager flyer pilots saw this and that pilot reported to Taserface.

"The target has commandeered one of our ships. Permission to pursue!?" The pilot requested.

 **"** _ **Permission granted! Don't lose him!"**_ Taserface responded from the pilot's earpiece.

Just then the pilot's radio was getting interference.

"Hold on, i'm getting an unknown response." The pilot said patching in so they could both hear.

 **" _Pss! Intergalactic-Revenue-Service, this us red leader speaking. Repeat, I.R.S. this is your money saying, bite me. AND COME GET ME!"_** Maverick said on the other end.

Taserface got irritated.

 **" _GRRAH! That was the target! Knock him out of the sky!"_** Taserface Yelled on the other end of the radio.

Then all of the flyers from in the air began to fire the Maverick on the stolen Ravager ship.

Maverick wasn't even freaking out from their attack, instead he was just laughing up a storm at the action he got himself in. As he performed a barrel roll with the ship, dodging their blasts.

* * *

While that was going on, Elsa was ice railing across the city, next to Cassandra who was riding her horse Fidella. Along with Eugene and Rapunzel who were both riding on Maximus, Groot was with them as well, running with long legs that he grew so he would keep up with them.

But Anna and Kristoff stayed behind at the castle to protect the rest of the family.

Elsa and her friends were pursuing the Ravager ships on the ground, until they saw all of them firing at a one of their own. They were confused until the ship fired back with ice missiles and neon lasers. Blowing five ships to bits.

"Aiden." They said in unison realizing who that was. Groot said it with a quick 'I am Groot.'

Then they ran for that ship, following him.

* * *

Maverick Swayed the ship in several spins and loops, dodging fire power as he lead the ships over to the arena, after a while of hot dogging in the air. Maverick soon made it over the Arena. It looked completely empty from below which made it the perfect place to battle, without civilian casualties.

"Alright so how do we land this thing again?" Maverick tapped his chin. "Oh wait i forgot! THEY PAID FOR IT!" Maverick laughed.

He ejected himself out of the ship, causing it to crash in the middle of the stadium. Then Maverick shot out multiple neon hook cables at six Ravager ships while in the air, and pulled them down to crash all together. Creating a small mushroom of fire and smoke.

Maverick landed in the middle of the fire, as more Ravagers troops came in from five drop ship. Landing around the stadium.

* * *

The Ravager ground troops got out their ships and went over to the crash site, reveal a large amount of debris and a ship mostly still intact on top, but tilted on its side. The troops slowly approach the ship slowly with their guns ready, expecting their target to jump out at any moment. Then the window of the ship opened like a windshield.

"HEY!" Maverick peeked his head out for a second. Then he ducks back down as they all fired at him.

Elsa and the other's soon arrived at the scene from behind all of the enemies. But the Ravager's were too focused on their target to even notice them coming. After a moment they stop. Some of them exchange glances and they all approach the ship. Once they got close, Maverick throws his hands up

"WAIT!" He exclaimed from below his cover, they all point but didn't fire wondering what he wants.

Elsa looked worried knowing that was her son.

"You may be wondering, why the red suit!? Well, that's so bad guy's can't see me bleed!" Maverick quipped. They all looked confused on he pointed at one of the Ravager's "This guy's got the right idea! He wore the brown pant!"

Elsa summoned her ice sword as looked at the other's.

"Get ready." She told them.

The Ravager's fired back at Maverick who went back to cover, until one of them was impaled in the back by an ice sickle. They turned to see Queen Elsa shooting two long beams of ice at them. Freezing all of the troops in place before they could even react.

Once the Ravager troops were taken care of, Maverick appeared in front of Elsa the others, with bullet holes on his chest that were quickly healing.

" This is why i say no to acupuncture." Eugene cringed looking at those holes closing up.

"Believe me it feels much worse than it look." Maverick Sighed as the last bullet hole closed up.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, i had worse than this." Maverick assured her.

"Your sure?" Elsa asked walking up to him.

" Yes, Mom." Maverick insisted, sounding a little annoyed.

" Okay then, what's going on here? Is this why you didn't show up for breakfast?!" Elsa inquired like a worried and mildly upset mother.

"And….. since when has red become a thing for you?" Eugene inquired about the suit.

"Breakfast is overrated, Also blame the new abilities and Berry Allan for the color. Look these clowns are bounty hunters from space, worse than the George Lucas type." Maverick explained. "And they came here looking for a target who happens to be a twelve year old girl."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, inquiring about the 'twelve year old girl' statement.

Before he could explain any further, another wave of Ravager drop ships were flying over to land in front of the stadium.

"Listen, i'll explain later, do you all still have those weapons i gave you? Because a sword and crossbow won't even tickle." Maverick said looking at Rapunzel, Cassandra and Eugene.

Cassandra smirk and brought out her neon sword and laser pistol, Rapunzel brought out her neon frying pan, And Eugene brought out his laser cannon.

" Oh yeah! I missed using this baby!" Eugene said while smooching his weapon.

Maverick cover Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra in a red neon force field, covering their bodies in a thick layer of light, but they could still move their bodies freely. He even constructed some neon horse armor on Maximus and Fidella. But Maximus looked annoyed that he had to wear them instead being free with his extra muscles like his other friends.

"Sorry Max Pain, these guys are heavily advanced and they mean business." Maverick said to the white horse. Then he summoned his keyblades.

" Here they come!" Cassandra yelled out, seeing as the next wave of Ravager's had landed and were running toward them. There were a lot.

So they all stood side by side, with Groot at Maverick's left side and Elsa on his right side.

"Are you comfortable with me fighting this time?" Maverick asked the Queen like he was asking permission.

"As long as you're doing it with me." Elsa stated firmly but with a small grin.

Elsa knew Aiden could handle these aliens. he fought off an entire army of robots years back, so she confident that her son would be okay. But she still wanted to be close by in case he needed to be pulled out.

"Fair enough." Maverick said loading up some music.

 **( Turbo - Speedin.)**

Maverick charged up getting his legs ready to run super fast. As the music picked up in a rhythm, he took off running faster than a hot rod with it's breaks cut. Surprising Elsa at how fast he is now.

 **(Uh)**

 **(Uh, Uh)**

 **When the heat is on**

 **My speed is on**

 **When the heat is on**

 **My speed is on**

Maverick ran through a small group of enemies ahead, vaporizing them in an instant. Then turning back to run through another group freezing them, his speed left behind wave's of ice and neon lights behind.

As Rapunzel and Eugene rode on top of Maximus, Eugene locked onto targets with his cannon and blasting lasers at so many Ravagers. While Rapunzel was knocking the skulls of Ravagers with her flying pan. That pan was so hard on Ravager skulls that their helmets cracked.

What are the odds that a cooking utensil would be a threat to aliens?

Of course Maximus would run into some enemies, knocking them into the air with such force of horse speed and muscle.

Cassandra hopped off of her horse, and began fought off her on group of enemies with her own style of hand to hand combat and shooting.

Their neon shields were giving the Ravager's a hard time trying to shoot them down or even hit them.

 **(Come on)**

 **Are you ready**

 **Set your self steady**

 **No seat, no mean**

 **You ever have to worry**

 **My speed, hot speed**

 **No care when it's carried (Come on when you're ready)**

 **Your seat empty, the boys in a hurry**

 **(Come on)**

 **Gas in the light strikes so fast**

 **The lights will track up**

 **The brakes will back up**

Elsa ice railed over many while freezing them, and Groot would smash over so many and impaled a lot of them with his arms.

But what was really giving the Ravagers a hard time was The Maverick, running like the Flash if he was wearing armor.

 **And classic that's you have ever seen**

 **15 racing team will the world see**

 **With the electric boom been instructed**

 **Boom's the custom food, that's so baked**

 **Ridin' in the cannon for the take 'em fast**

 **If let me everybody hover got so fast**

Maverick ran into a fast circle creating a small red and green tornado next to Cassandra, she smiled getting the idea. As she punched a Ravager over to the Tornado, and she shot several more with her laser gun sending them into the whirlwind as well. After he stopped, the troops were vaporized. Then he and Cassandra stood back to back facing another group of enemies. Maverick summoned a ice sword and handed it to Cassandra so she could fight with both swords.

"All of this for a little girl?" She asked him holding both of her swords up.

"For some idiots, money speaks louder than common since." Maverick responded spinning his keyblades. "Just ask the guy to invented smoking."

Then they both ran over to some incoming Ravager's and slashed their weapons at them. Cassandra moved her sword like a female knight with attitude, while Maverick flipped and teleported in between his enemies. Taking them out with his keyblades. Both of course were effective.

 **Close in the criminal, fast in the new revenue**

 **'bout to come at myself that's make me renew**

 **Doing some ramps on steam ahead**

 **And willing as what I say,**

Then Maverick ran off, leaving the rest for Cassandra who got it covered. He ran over to Groot to held his hands out. He jumped into his hands and Groot tossed Maverick into the air. Then Maverick smashed his keyblades down into another group of enemies. Taking them out with a shock wave of ice.

 **When the heat is on**

 **My speed is on**

 **When the heat is on**

 **My speed is on**

Then Maverick blasted a wave of ice at some of the Ravager's that were coming from behind Eugene and Rapunzel.

 **(Uh)**

 **Nowhere to slow like the way I flow**

 **Impact a whip clash in time I go**

 **Come on way out hill, that you stand still**

 **If you stick around you'll learn the drill**

 **Blast the blaster, fast in the sand**

 **Where boys and girls run a world team haul**

 **I see back while as the girl see**

 **Take you how the girl with the heels**

Maverick ran next to Elsa as they both blasted ice at whatever troops were remaining. Since they took out most of them already, their were only a few dozen left that needed to be taken care of.

 **When the heat is on**

 **My speed is on**

 **When the heat is on**

 **My speed is on**

* * *

Once every single one of the Ravagers were taken down, they all stood around their fallen enemies.

"So. red and green neons?" Elsa asked catching her breath.

"It's comes with the speedy powers, and it inspired the new suit." Maverick said catching his breath as well. "And i'm a big fan of…...Wait hold on, something else is coming."

He could sense something dark and familiar coming over.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Before he could answered, black smoke appeared everywhere, everyone coughed and hacked from the inhaling the gas, even Maverick was breathing in that stuff. His armor wasn't protecting him from the gas, due to some strange dark magic mixed in to the gas. After a few seconds, they all lost consciousness.

Once the gas cleared. Some guy was walking to up to them, wearing a blue armored suit with a white skull mask and a white hood.

He chuckled looking down at the fallen heroes, as he spoke in his wrist communicator. "This is Taskmaster. I've suppressed the enemy. But it seems you've been duped."

 **" _What's that supposed to mean?"_** Taserface spoke from the other end.

" None of them are the targets." Taskmaster responded.

 **" _WHAT?! I've wasted my time and my men on an impostor?!"_** Taserface bellowed.

" Cool your jets!" Taskmaster spat. " I intercept their communications earlier. The girl was here, and the one in the red suit was helping her."

 **" _Hmmm…. Then bring him on board, he might still know where she is."_ **Taskmaster ordered.

"What about the others?" Taskmaster asked.

 **" _Leave them! Their useless."_** Taserface responded.

"Let me make one thing clear." Taskmaster said picking up Maverick and walking to his own ship. "I don't take orders from you! I'm only here because i was paid to be here, and my client said you would be worthless without my help."

 **"** _ **Just bring him on board so we can get this over with. The sooner you're gone the better."** _Taserface grumbled.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Over and out." Taskmaster said getting on ship with Maverick captured and taking off, leaving the others on the ground.

* * *

Once Taskmaster's ship left, the Captain of the guards came over to them on horse with a bunch of his men. He went over to check on his daughter Cassandra, and was relieved to see that she's still alive.

" Men! Get Queen Elsa, Princess Rapunzel and everyone else back to the castle for medical attention, and take in any surviving enemies you find!" The captain ordered the guards "The king is going to want to know what's really going on!"

* * *

 ** _Up in space..._**

the Star Search was almost out of orbit from the Eclector's presence.

Victoria was relieved to be away from them, he just hoped that Maverick was okay. He did save her life after all.

' _Miss, It would appear that the Maverick has been captured.'_ IRIS informed her.

"What?!" Victoria said standing up in shocked.

' _He's being brought aboard the Ravager mother ship.'_ IRIS stated.

 _'Don't get involved, you can't let them get to you. You know what's at stake.'_ Victoria thought to herself deeply.

But Maverick helped her escape, it would be wrong to leave him. Even if she didn't know much about him, she just couldn't bring herself to leave him.

She shook her head and got back on her seat. "We have to turn this ship around! let me take control!" Victoria said the computer.

' _I was afraid you would never ask, please insert the key he gave you.'_ IRIS responded

A round key lock appeared in front of the controls. Victoria looked at the amulet and realized, it's not an amulet.

 _'So he gave me the keys to his ship? Why would he trust me with his own ship?'_ Victoria wondered.

It didn't matter right now, Victoria inserted the key and took control of the gummi ship. Then she turned the ship to the directions of the Eclector, determined to save the Maverick.

"I hope i don't regret this." Victoria whispered.

* * *

 **To be continued folks!**

 **I bet you didn't expect Taskmaster from marvel comics to show up did ya?**

 **Also Maverick has been captured by the Ravager's and Taskmaster if working with them. Not for them.**

 **"And i bet your not use to seeing me kill aliens huh?" Maverick asked. "Like i said i don't kill humans and these guy's weren't human."**

 **Right you are Mav, now get out of here. You've been captured, remember?**

 **"So. Your in this deal with me, Remember?" Maverick countered with a smirk.**

 **Right…. Anyway i promise he will escape in the next chapter.**

 **But i bet you have questions. Like how did the characters from Tangled get those advance weapons? Well like Maverick mentioned in the story. Aiden gave them those weapons, because he made them himself and he only trusted Rapunzel and her friends with those weapons. When did Aiden make those weapons you may ask? Well i will eventually make a one shot series about Aiden's first vacation to Corona to help explain that part. Trust me it will be a good one. I'll let you know when i post the first chapter, and i'll post it on my current one shot series.**

 **But now you ask, how will Elsa react when she wakes up to find out her son is taken?**

 **How will they go after him?**

 **Who sent Taskmaster?**

 **Where did he get a magic knock out gas that could work on Maverick?**

 **Will Victoria be able to get Maverick out of the Eclector?**

 **Find out when we come back with more action and the start of Aiden's first Kingdom Hearts adventure.**

 **Also some surprise Disney characters appear in the next chapter. And i'll give you a hint.**

 **Elsa meets a few characters with someone that has ears that are round no matter what side he turns.**

 **And Maverick meets! The Terror That Flaps In The Night!**

 **And...That's all for now!**

 **Until next time Fellow Disney And Square Enix fans !**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	5. Let's Get Dangerous

**Were back folks!**

 **When we last left off, Maverick was taken by the Ravagers, lead by Taserface. Which is why he's not here right now to say anything (Thank God!).**

 **But don't worry, he's about to be rescued, and some new recruits are coming if you don't know yet. But first let's answer some comments….or comment.**

 **Come people! If you like what you see or what, let me know! Don't just read, leave comments! Don't forget to review what you see! On the comment section!**

 **LEAVE COMMENTS!**

 **Breath…..Just Breath…..Okay.**

* * *

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thank You! I will keep this coming, don't you worry. Glad your enjoying it as always!**

 **Also before we start, my OC Victoria is not related to the Victoria from the Legendary Star Lord comics. I totally forgot about that Victoria when i made my OC Victoria. Also She is not the daughter of J'son in this story, and she's not black in this story, if i did not make it clear earlier that she's fair skinned instead.**

 **I have other uses for my Victoria in this story since she's an OC and not an OOC.**

 **I mean if the MCU can change Mary Jane Watson to Michelle Jones but they can still call her MJ, then it's okay for me to make plans and changes like this. It may not be the same, but it's kind of similar.**

 **Alright, now that we've got that info out of the way…..**

 **And now that we're ready…..**

 **LET'S. GET. DANGEROUS!**

 **"You know, that would be a good name for this chapter." Maverick stated. "wait a minute."**

* * *

 **Let's Get Dangerous.**

 ** _Back at Castle Corona….._**

Elsa was finally beginning to wake up, a few hours after getting hit by that knock out gas. That stuff was strong.

' _Elsa?'_

Hearing her sister's voice. the Queen eye's open and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

She sat up with the help of Anna and looked around to see that she was in an infirmary. With a few empty beds with the room with her, that were just used, Rapunzel and the others. They all must have woken up before she did. And obviously Maximus and Fidella were taken care of in their stalls.

"Anna? What happened last night?" Elsa ask sounding groggy.

"No Elsa your were only out for a three hours." Anna stated looking worried. "Don't you remember?"

"Uh. Yeah i do, it's just-" Elsa said while clenching and holding the side of her own head. "This massive headache is making hard for me to think."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Anna asked softly.

"No, i'm just need a second to think." Elsa taking a deep breath. "Okay, it's all coming back to me. We all fought with aliens in the arena and we got hit by some kind of gas and-" She gasped. "Aiden!"

"Wha- What do you mean? Where's Aiden?" Anna asked getting scared herself.

But not as scared as Elsa was feeling for her son.

"You mean he not here?!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna took her hand.

"No, he wasn't with you when they brought you all back! Even Groot is gone two!" Anna answered dreadfully. "Elsa, what happened to him?! Please tell me he's okay!"

So many thoughts were going through Elsa's head, wondering what happened to Aiden. Until she remembered him mentioning that he was helping a girl who was being hunted down by those aliens.

The Queen's eyes widened in realization. They got their hands on him so they could get to whoever they were hunting. Elsa stomach wrenched and she choked on a sob, figuring it out.

"They took him!" Elsa screeched.

* * *

 ** _On board the Eclector….._**

Maverick was being shaken awake. Not feeling as groggy as Elsa felt, but it was enough for his vision to blur at first.

"What the hell sauce?" He muttered as his vision cleared.

Good news is, Maverick was still wearing the suit. They couldn't figure out how to get him out of it. The bad new is he was tied to a chair with some kind of unbreakable metal hand restraints. With his hands behind his back and his legs strapped.

' _Really? They think this will work?...Well it does but not completely.'_ Maverick Thought while struggling with his restraints.

He looked around to see dozens of Ravagers surrounding him, cheering and chanting like pirates at a banquet. As they taunted him and laughed.

But he wasn't the only prisoner in the room.

They were also teasing and poking stun sticks at some Duck, hung inside of a birdcage. The duck was wearing some purple outfit with a mask and hat.

"You wouldn't be so tough if you didn't have those cattle prod!" The duck spat.

 ****ZAP****

"Ow! Watch it! I just had this suit ironed!" The duck yelled.

"Ah! Look who's finally awake!" Taserface smirk sluggishly from the entrance of the room.

"You talkin to me? Huh, you talkin to me? Who you talkin to gorgeous?" Maverick quipped with a New York accent.

"Now don't bother using your fancy abilities, your powers are nullified as long as you're on my ship." Taserface stated.

That's why Maverick couldn't break off the cuffs. Without his neon power, he can't harden his muscles or add to his strength.

"Your grounded Tin Man." Wretch mocked. As the others laughed at this.

Maverick twitched and groaned in anger and annoyance, until he blew up at them. "HEY!"

They all looked at him.

"You don't mess. With T M." Maverick said a first, then his eyes wondered. "T M…...The Maverick not telemarketing or tympanic membrane. I mean your not supposed to mess with that part of your ear, not that you could i mean look at you-"

" Are you mocking me?" Taserface glared intimidatingly. But Maverick ignored him as he kept talking.

"I mean you look like the outside of Terry crews's brain after getting eaten by a cockroach…..Or a piranha, you can breath under water right? I can tell if you-" Maverick kept going

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Taserface bellowed real loud his voice echoed the room, and it finally got Maverick's attention to stop talking, for now.

" Oh finally my ears were are gonna bleed." Wretch said in relief.

Taserface stared hard at both prisioners, tryin to stir some intimidation out of Maverick and the duck, but it wasn't working. Then he went on to addressing his crew.

"Men! We have had a long, uneasy year of unit pinching successes. With little to no scores that were big enough to satisfy our potential. Our faction was weak, because of the code we were bound to follow. And now that we have cut ourselves away from the other factions. You have seen how strong it has made us! And how easy it is! For even a weak planet like this can fall, compared to our might. And how easy it is for us! To bring down! Even this planet's mightiest warrior!" Taserface gave his speech.

"Aw..." Maverick muttered pretending to sound flattered by that 'mightiest warrior' comment.

"We have the means! To bring the Ravagers, to glory!" Taserface went on earning a small cheer from his crew. Then he turned to Maverick. "And as for you..."

"This isn't the part where you give me a cavity search is it? Because i think you've found enough." Maverick quipped about Taserface's ugly teeth.

But the Ravager captain ignored Maverick's joke and continued.

"While aboard my ship. Unless if you want your death to be painful. You will show respect." Taserface growled at Maverick, as he stood in the middle of the room looking at both prisoners. "You will both know to tremble! And salute! Before the Ravagers, and their great captain! TASERFACE!"

All of his men cheered loudly around the captain. And as Taserface relished in his glory, their revelry faded before the sound of hysterical laughter.

Taserface looked down at Maverick who was laughing hard.

"Give me a second i'm sorry. I mean i don't know where that speech or introduction came from. But your name, is… is Taserface?" Maverick asked while he was still laughing.

"That's right." Taserface answered.

"Do you….Shoot tasers out of your face?" Maverick inquired.

"IT's METAPHORICAL!" Taserface pump his fists in the air. Earning another cheer from all of his men, once they were done cheering…

"For…..What?" Maverick responded.

"For. It is a name, that strikes fear! Into the hearts, of anyone that hears it!" Taserface said proudly.

But instead of cheering, everyone just shrugged and murmured about how 'okay' it sounds.

"Okay. Whatever keeps the spirit and blood flowing. Or in your case, boiling." Maverick snickered.

Taserface pointed a dagger at him. "You shut up. Your next." He threatened Maverick who eas holding back his laughter.

Then Taserface turned to the talking duck in the cage.

"And you. Unless if you want to see what happens to birds when you shoot them out of an airlock. Without their feathers." Taserface pointed his knife at the duck, who was just glaring back at him. "You will tell me, where is the king and his-"

He was interrupted by Maverick failing to stifle his laughter.

"WHAT?" Taserface yelled getting annoyed.

Maverick wheezed threw his nose as he laughed a little.

"I'm sorry. I am so, sorry! I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning, crying after your last motivational seminar. Then you go to the dollar store to buy that outfit you're wearing. After that you go home and look at yourself in the mirror and with all seriousness saying to yourself." Maverick then imitated Taserface's voice. "You know what would be really a kickass name? TASERFACE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Most of his crew were snickering and trying not to laugh.

" That's how i hear it inside my head!" Maverick was kicking in his seat laughing. "What was your second choice?! Scrotum hat!?"

Then everyone burst out laughing hard and loud. Even the duck was laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

Angered by his intelligence being insulted, Taserface approached Maverick. Pressing his knife to the Keyblade wielder's throat.

"New plan. Were killing you first!" Taserface snarled.

Maverick just shrugged, having absolutely no ounce of fear.

"Well if you could, dying is would be a lot better than having to live an entire life as a moronic shit bag who thinks 'Taserface' is a cool name." Maverick insulted. "But you won't."

"Why is that?" Taserface spat.

"Because the duck has flown the coup." Maverick said looking behind him.

Taserface looked back to see that the duck's cage is empty.

"What?! Where did we go?!" Taserface yelled as his crew searched the room for the escaped duck.

"Spread out! Find him!" Taserface addressed his crew as they left to search for the duck all over the ship. Then he glares at Maverick. "I'll be back for you."

"I'll be here all night sweetie." Maverick mocked as Taserface walks out with his entire crew, leaving him alone. Or was he alone?

"Alright, the hobos are gone!" Maverick stated looking up at an open air vent on the ceiling.

Then a pair of thin wooden vines came from out of an open vent on the ceiling. Pulling the duck out first, having him land on his face. Then Groot crashed out of vent next, landing on his feet.

"I am Groot." He Greeted.

"Good to see you two pal." Maverick smiled back. "Now can you get me out of these Houdini wrappings?"

Groot ripped the restraints off of his arms and legs, Maverick stood up to rub his wrists asking the tree. "How did you get on this ship?"

"I am Groot." Groot answered.

"You stole a ship that wasn't broken? But i crashed every ship in the arena." Maverick stated.

"I am Groot." Groot Added. Translate: _' No, the ship that was parked at the side entrance of the arena.'_

"Oh. Well, it's a good thing i missed one then." Maverick cleared his throat before addressing the duck on the ground. "So what are you in for Duck Dodgers?"

"Who now? Never mind. The name is Duck. Darkwing Duck. But you can call me Darkwing for short. The pleasure is all mind, no autographs please." Darkwing Duck said getting up and offering a handshake.

Maverick chuckled shaking it back. "I don't know much about you to be honest, at first i thought you were a fowl parody of Batman. But i really like your ego. How about we ditch this dump first and then we can talk?"

"After you Mr?" Darkwing point at the exit.

"Maverick, The Maverick. But you can call me Mav, now let's roll." Maverick said running out of the exit with them.

They made it to down a long hallway with two doors at the end.

* * *

"IRIS, scan this ship. Find out which door we should take." Maverick asked as he ran with Groot and Darkwing.

Then he was stopped by Ravager troops coming from both doors.

Maverick held his hands out to try to shoot them with ice crystals. But nothing came out of his hands.

"Right….nullified." Maverick muttered.

"I am Groot?" Groot inquired.

"They Nullified my powers. They won't work on this ship." Maverick said, then he tried summoning his keyblades. Thankfully that worked. "I might as well caveman it then."

Then he stood next to Darkwing and Groot in a defense position, holding his keyblades up. As the Ravagers shot at them.

Darkwing dodged the blast as Maverick blocked them. But Groot had other ideas. He Ran fast and formed himself into a huge wooden ball of spikes. And he rolled over all of them. Then stood up waving at them.

"Or just let the tree handle it, boy Bushroot would be jealous." Darkwing Duck Remarked as they ran up to the doors.

"IRIS which way?" Maverick asked.

' _The door to the left leads to solitary. The door to the right leads to escape pods, but you'll lead to get past the room where they keep the ships warp generator. Which is heavily guarded.'_

"Noted, Darkwing you may want to pick up some of their weapons." Maverick suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Darkwing Duck ran up to some of the fallen Ravager's and picked up two handguns and a couple of hand grenades. Then he followed Maverick down the door to the right along with Groot.

Once they made it past another hall, taking down a several more armed Ravagers. They made it to a huge room where they keep a giant glass contain filled with yellow raw power. This must've been the warp drive for the ship. This machine is how the Eclector is able to jump from world to world. Surrounding the chamber were two upper walkways in between the warp drive. And many Ravagers surrounding it. All armored and well armed.

They all charged and shot after the trio. But Maverick used his keyblade and fighting skills to bring down his opponents. Darkwing was shooting at them with his hand guns, while kicking a few in the face.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Darkwing said taking one down before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

" I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares!" Darkwing appeared in another puff of smoke, right in the middle of a circle of bad guys on the left upper walkway.

"I am Darkwing Duck!" He said raising his cape like bat wings. Before shooting at all of them.

"Yeah i don't have a catchphrase." Maverick said fighting off his own squad of enemies on the right upper walkway. Twirling and spinning his keyblades with such finesse. "But i know Karate and CRAZY!"

Maverick slashed through their armor like tissue paper, taking them out instantly. Even without his powers he could still be awesome in battle.

And Groot was having no trouble taking out his enemies down below both walkways. He threw one in the air over to Darkwing Duck. Then the masked duck jump flipped and kicked the Ravager over to Maverick. Then he spins and uppercut the Ravager making fall below.

After minutes of fighting. All of the Ravagers in the room were taken care of.

"Sheesh if these were their best guys, talk about a waste of money." Darkwing Duck said looking over all of the fallen Ravagers.

"I couldn't agree more." They all heard.

Taskmaster appeared in front of Maverick on the other end of the walkway.

"Let me guess, your the dick that knocked me out earlier right?" Maverick figured.

"Pretty much. The name's Taskmaster, this is your lucky day." Taskmaster said pulling out his machine guns, and pointing them at Maverick.

"Aw… Someone paid you to fight me? Ain't that sweet." Maverick said converting his keyblades into guns and pointing them at Taskmasters.

"Hey! How come nobody got paid to hunt me down instead?! I'M DANGEROUS TOO!" Darkwing Duck Complained.

"Groot get the duck out of here, pun intended. This might get ugly." Maverick said.

"I am Groot?!" Groot worried. Translate: _' What about you?!'_

"I'll be fine, just wait for me over by the escape pods!" Maverick insisted.

"Oh no, if there's any action, then i want in-HEY!" Darkwing yelled being grabbed by Groot who ran for the exit. "Let go of me you glorified walking stick!"

"Now where were we? Oh yeah." Maverick said firing his weapons at the same time Taskmaster fired his.

They both shoot at each other with their fancy weapon, but both of them were deflecting each one of their bullets. Maverick's neon bullets were incinerating Taskmaster's regular bullets.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG!" Maverick quipped as he kept shooting.

They kept firing until they both ran out of bullets. And Maverick can't construct anymore neon bullets because his power were gone.

"Uh-oh." Maverick muttered.

Then Taskmaster pulls out a space lance. Like a ninja bo but made of metal.

"A Donatello fan huh?" Maverick said shifting his guns back into Keyblades. "They may be giant keys but, I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself. Although, I think most people would pin me more as a Michelangelo, you know that's them labelling-"

Taskmaster hit's him in the face with his staff.

"I will not be labelled!" Maverick yelled in a distorted groan.

Then they ran into each other and fought, blocking and striking at each other with their weapons. But as they clashed their weapons at each other, Maverick noticed that Taskmaster was mimicking the armored keyblade wielders moves and using them against him, to the point where MAverick gets kicked in the face and he gets knocked far back by Taskmaster's Bo staff, but Maverick recovers in his landing.

"Okay no fair! My style is copy written!" Maverick yelled.

"I have a photo-reflective memory. Anything i see you do, i can do." Taskmaster said twirling and flipping like Maverick. "

Maverick's eyes widened. "Where have you been all my life?" He quipped like a schoolgirl falling in love.

Then Maverick threw his spinning keyblade at him, but Taskmaster threw his staff and it spins right into his keyblade.

"Oh yeah, i can also anticipate what your gonna do." Taskmaster stated.

Then they went back to clashing their weapons at each other.

"So your the Warner Brothers marketing department!" Maverick quipped as they fought. "Alright, i'll let you kick my ass if you can tell me who plays the next Batman. And it better be a Conroy clone!"

Then Taskmaster uppercut Maverick in the air, and he jumped and performed a triple kick combo into Maverick. Then he charged his fist and punched Maverick through the generator. Destroying it and sending him crashing through the wall on the other side of the room.

* * *

 ** _At the hangers..._**

Groot kept running with Darkwing over the main hangar doors, where the escape pods were. until they saw a ship landing inside from the ships shields. Groot Recognized that the ship was Maverick's ship. The Star-Search. But he became even more confused when he saw a girl stepping out of the ship.

It was Victoria.

She pointed her guns at them while glaring. "Where's Maverick!?" Victoria demanded.

"Wait! We're the good guys!" Darkwing yelped holding his hands up. His guns were out of ammo from shooting a few more Ravagers. Plus the girl looked so tough, it was scary to be unarmed against her.

"I am Groot." Groot pointed back at the wall.

Before she could ask another question, Maverick came crashing through the wall behind them. Falling to the ground up to her.

"Don't worry, there with me." Maverick clarified up at her, while he moaned in pain.

"Yeah i think he bit off more then he can chew." Darkwing duck cringed looking at him.

Then they notices the entire Ravager ship was falling apart.

"Quick! Help me get him inside!" Victoria said to Groot, trying to pull Maverick inside his ship.

* * *

 ** _At the Generator room..._**

The destruction of the Elector's space warp generator send a shock wave of the raw power through the entire ships circuitry. So the whole ship was about going critical and was about to blow.

Taskmaster didn't care as he jumped over to the whole where Maverick crashed and saw a ship leaving out of the hanger. Then he decide that their battle should wait for now. As he ran for his ship.

' _We'll finish this later.'_ Taskmaster thought evilly.

* * *

 ** _Up on the bridge….._**

Taserface was trying to contacted his contractor when the entire bridge exploded. With him as the only survivor on the bridge, he painfully crawled over to a functional terminal and sent for contact. The screen came on, revealing a woman in a noble space attire who answered his call.

"Who is this?" The Woman inquired.

"I am sending info... on the prisoner who was on my ship. His name is the Maverick, and he know all about the targets…. that your leader paid us to bring in." Taserface stated as he breathed painfully while typing in info on the terminal buttons. Then he smiled darkly. "I only asked one thing. That your leader tells him the name of the man that sealed his fate. TASERFACE."

Then the woman smiled failing to stifle, as she laughs real hard. Proving Maverick's point that 'Taserface' was a dump name after all.

"Ugh!" Taserface whined in embarrassment realizing his stupidity in the name, as the Ravager captain met his doom.

The Eclector bridge lit on fire and then blew up, killing Taserface instantly.

But the Star-Search ship flew out of there in time, flying away from the Ravager ship. Before the Eclector blew up.

 *****BOOM*****

And just like that. The Ravagers were no longer a threat as Star-Search flew out into space, with the Maverick and his new allies.

* * *

 ** _Back in Corona….._**

That evening, a different gummi ship was landing in the courtyard of king Frederic's castle, while in stealth mode.

Three passengers inside the ship were none other than….. Goofy, Donald Duck and King Mickey Mouse. They came from out of the ship while looking around to see if there was any danger.

"Gawrsh, where is everybody?" Goofy asked.

"Our info told us that the Ravagers were gone, everyone must be inside tending the wounded." Mickey said. "Everyone stay sharp, we still have to find Darkwing and Victoria before-"

"LOOK OUT!" Donald yelled as Maximus came running at them.

They jumped out of the way, when they summoned their weapons. Donald had his mage's staff while Goofy had his knight's shield. And King Mickey had his golden keyblade the 'Kingdom Key D'.

Just then Cassandra, Rapunzel and Eugene came from the other end, running to them with their weapons.

Mickey jumped and clash his keyblade in defense against Cassandra's neon blade. "Wait hold on!"

"Like hell!" Cassandra yelled in fury as she tried to slash at him. But he kept blocking her. They all think these strangers are with the Ravagers and vice versa.

But Mickey is the only one who notices and was trying to talk. But Cassandra wanted payback for being gas earlier and for the Ravagers taking a kid.

Goofy blocked Rapunzel's frying pan. And Donald got shot in the tail by Eugene's gun, making him Squawk and yell.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Donald exclaimed, turning red as he utter out some angry duck noises while waving his fists at Eugene.

"Uh…..What?" He raised his eyebrow at the duck, before thunder struck near his foot making him yelp "AH!" He screamed like a girl.

After a few seconds of struggling, a guy in a brown leather jacket and a black metal mask came flying out of the ship in jet boots and he flew in front of all of them. He was about to stun them when the mask guy felt a ice blast from behind.

Queen Elsa ice railed over to fight and tried to freeze the guy to the ground. But he flew back up and they both flew circles around the courtyard other trying to shoot at each other. Then the guy flew into Elsa, but she dodge. Then the guy landed on the ground and laughed as he pressed a button on a trigger device. He planted a pair of electromagnet traps on Elsa's back armor, causing her to get magnetized to the ground.

Then Maximus ran for the guy, but he stunned the horse's leg with his blaster, making the horse fall to the ground. "Stay down Trigger!" He taunted.

Then he threw a pair of bolas over to Cassandra, trapping her in a lair of electric ropes. Stunting her.

"Elsa!" Olaf came running over to Elsa, as she pulled herself out of the magnet traps. She stood up and Railed over to King Mickey.

"Hey wait!" Mickey tried to say, but the Queen trapped him in a lair of Ice at the same time Cassandra got trapped.

was about to blast at the guy until he flew over and pulled Cassandra up and held her at gunpoint. While Elsa hand her hand at Mickey's chest.

"EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE! JUST CHILL THE EFF OUT!" The guy said.

The Guy dropped his mask and revealed his face. A light skinned man who looked like he was in his early to mid 30's with short brown hair and a short beard. For a short second Elsa thought he was handsome, but that's not what was important to her right now.

"I'm going to ask you this one time." Elsa glared darkly at the guy. "Where is Aiden?"

"Yeah, i'm gonna do you one better. Who is Aiden?" He countered.

"I'll do you one better. Why is Aiden?!" Olaf said back trying to sound tough, only to get a weird look from the guy.

"Is he your sidekick?" he asked.

"Tell me where my son is! Or a swear i will 'ice cream' this rodent!" Elsa spat.

Mickey was too cold to responded.

"Yeah! Do it! And i'll french fry this girl!" He yelled back.

"I'm a woman!" Cassandra scowled at the guy.

"Wait!" Rapunzel yelled getting everyone's attention. "Are you with those aliens that attacked are city?!"

"What? No! Where running from the Ravagers!" Donald exclaimed.

"Ravagers?" Elsa asked. "Wait, those aliens were hunting after you?! I thought they were after some girl!"

"Yeah, to get to me! I'm their main target!" The guy answered.

"Then what are you hassling us for?!" Eugene exclaimed.

"You attacked first dipshit!" the guy spat. " You and your horse!"

Maximus got off the ground and glared at the guy for stunning him.

"First off, watch the language and second. Who are you?" Elsa demanded.

"I'm J'son of Spartax, and i'm looking for my girl Victoria. She hiding here on this world." the guy stated. "Now can you get him out of the ice before he freezes to death.

Elsa thawed Mickey out of the ice. She felt guilty when he shivered. Her maternal paranoia almost caused her to end an innocent life with her powers. The one thing she vowed to never do.

Once everyone calmed down, Rapunzel and Eugene went to helped Cassandra out of the ropes while Donald and Goofy stood next to Mickey.

"Yeah they don't look un-friendly to me. And i should know i dealt with wolves that were the real deal, don't ask." Olaf giggled.

"I'm sorry, i thought you were with them." Elsa said sincerely to mickey.

"To be honest, We thought the same thing about you, that's our bad." J'son said nervously to everyone there.

"No offense or anything, ah-hyuck!" Goofy chuckled nervously.

"None taken." Rapunzel smiled at them while she helped Cassandra stand up to her feet.

"Ditto." Eugene agreed.

"Maybe a little for the ropes, but sure. We get it." Cassandra grinned at them.

Mickey performed a healing spell over his small body and felt better. Elsa was surprised to see a keyblade in the king's hand.

"Ah think nothing of it Queen Elsa." Mickey smiled at the Queen.

"Queen Elsa?!" Goofy and Donald gasped. They didn't realize what world they were on, until now.

"Wait you've heard about me?" Elsa's eyes widened.

"Of course, Master Yen Sid Told us everything about all of you. And your son." Mickey revealed. "My name is King Mickey Mouse of Disney Town. And we need your help."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **OMG! I FINALLY ADDED SOME REAL DISNEY CHARACTERS IN HERE!**

 **And we finally met J'son of Spartax, if you read the info at the end of my last story. You know who he is.**

 **Also the Ravager's are now done for and Taserface-**

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Maverick laughed.**

 **SHUT UP!**

 **...Is now dead. And Maverick had a fight with Taskmaster, before he escaped with Groot and Victoria.**

 **And of course Darkwing Duck!**

 **They are all played by their usual voice actors. Mickey, Donald and Goofy included. And since you've all voted, the numbers are now closed.**

 **Because J'son is played by, none other than….. Hugh Jackman!**

 **I really liked him in movies like 'The greatest Showman', so i figured he would be a great voice for Aiden's father.**

 **Oops I gave it away!**

 **"You already did." Maverick pointed out. "They all know who my dad is."**

 **Oh that right…...Anyway tune in for the next chapter when we answers to some questions like.**

 **Why was Darkwing Duck a prisoner?**

 **Where's Taskmaster and when will they fight next?**

 **Who hired the Ravagers?**

 **When will Aiden find out about his father?**

 **And how come J'son does not know about Aiden?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **And as always Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	6. Lost In Space

**Were back folks!**

 **And i must warn you, there is no fighting or action sequences in this chapter.**

 **"Doesn't this need to be a movie for it to have an action sequence?" Maverick deadpanned. "Just saying."**

 **But this chapter is very important for the rest of the story and it will explain a lot, it may seem like a lot of talking. But i made it very fun and easy enough to follow, i hope that it will keep your attention.**

 **"Maybe not, they'll probably die of boredom if they haven't already." Maverick quipped.**

 **But i promise, there will be some real action next time.**

 **Because we're just one chapter away from having The Maverick visit another world from a Disney movie! For the first time!**

 **Also if your wondering who the big bad guy is for this story, your about to find out in this chapter.**

 **"Thanos?" Maverick asked**

 **No.**

 **"Maleficent?" Maverick asked.**

 **Not yet.**

 **"Malefhanos?" Maverick asked**

 **Did you just mash those names together?!**

 **".maybe." Maverick muttered. " Darkseid?"**

 **Darkseid is not marvel! Or Disney!**

 **"Then what are we using?!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **Were using some not-so-familiar faces from the comic books surrounding Spartax's galaxy. But were changing it up a bit to fit the story here.**

 **You get me!?**

 **"Nope, but your doing the writing, so i have no choice but to get it later. Against my well being and sanity." Maverick stated.**

 **Like you ever had any….Anyway's get to our one and only comment.**

 **And please again, leave comments or reviews for this story. If you can.**

 **"Yes! Let us know what do you think of my story so far? Okay people?!" Maverick pleaded.**

* * *

 **Guest 1: I'm glad your happy about Darkwing Duck being in this story, trust me there's plenty more of him where that came from.**

 **Alright now that we're here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

 **"That quote is going to be a running gag isn't it?" Maverick asked.**

 **Yes. Yes it is.**

* * *

 **Lost In Space.**

 ** _On the Star-Search….._**

Maverick sat down on one of the lounges in the lower deck of the ship, while Darkwing Duck was looking around. Admiring how advanced and fancy Maverick's ship looked inside. Maverick winced in pain as while leaning back. He was still healing from the fight he had with Taskmaster.

"God. that Assassins Creed skull guy packs a really mean punch." Maverick rasped while settling in his seat. Then he sighed when he felt the pain finally leave. "Alight. Now that i'm off the 'SS Waylay', or in my case the SS 'screwed off my lights and cold water'. Lets see if i can now…."

Maverick tested out his powers with both hands, one lit up with neons and the other projected ice.

"YES! I felt naked without my magic." Maverick said, overjoyed to have his powers back. Whatever mysterious device on the Ravager spaceship that took his powers away, was destroyed.

"Holy smokes, i haven't been on yachts that were more fancy than this." Darkwing Duck said still looking around with widen eyes of wonderment.

"I updated this ship myself, the lady of the house had no idea that half of my allowance money was going towards this place." Maverick said while he fiddled with his ring.

"Uh….allowance?" Darkwing Duck chuckled. "Pardon my fowl acuity, but aren't you a little too old for-"

Before Darkwing could finish his question, Maverick shifted back into Aiden.

Darkwing choked on his words. " ***Cough*** Okay, that makes total sense. Two adolescent's flying a spaceship and fighting aliens. What was i drinking last night?" He muttered that last part to himself.

" I get that reaction every time some newbie see's me do this." Aiden stated. "Plus don't be weirded out, my suit is magic. And anyone chosen by it can fit inside."

"Weirded out?! I was just talking to trees earlier, i don't think it's weird!...much." Darkwing Duck shrugged. "I'm just wondering how you can understand the tree is all."

"I'm a good listener." Aiden quipped as he summoned the helmet from his suit and sat it on the table in front. "IRIS, run a scan on the components that were used in Taskmaster's knockout gas."

There was still just a little bit of pigments and specks left in front of the helmet that came from the gas. IRIS scanned from the exterior of Aiden's helmet from the inside, making it light up outside.

' _The drug ingredients are the same with most basic knockout and tranquilising remedies. Such as phenothiazines, thioxanthines, butyrophenones, and clozapine. But the stands of neothyl and penthrane were altered and combined with some kind of bio organic nanites. It must be how the vipers from the gas were able to penetrate your suits armor.' IRIS stated._

"Exactly how ancient is your medieval world?" Darkwing Duck inquired about the A.I. talking.

"I maybe from the nineteenth century, but were not cavemen. Actually i was from a modern world until i was sent to medieval times, but that a long. Long story." Aiden said before he asked IRIS. "Have you filed all of those elements in the gas?"

' _Yes Maverick.' IRIS confirmed._

" Good, run a filter in the suit suppression system to recognize and dispatch those components and it will never happen again." Aiden concluded as he pressed a few buttons on the helmet.

' _Filtering will be done in a few minutes.' IRIS said._

"Thanks IRIS. Now where was i?" Aiden said putting away the helmet.

"Maverick!?" Victoria yelled from the bridge. " We've have a situation, come up on a bridge! Now!"

"Yes ma'am." Aiden muttered as he ran up to the bridge.

* * *

He came up to Victoria who was sitting on the pilot's seat. "What's going on?" Aiden asked.

" I'm been trying to get us back to your world but this stupid ***king computer keeps saying we're off course!" Victoria exclaimed, hitting the screen on the dashboard.

' _I will try not to be offended by that miss.' IRIS said like she was being funny._

" IRIS? Can we set a course for Arendelle?" Aiden asked nervously.

' _I'm sorry, the ship's navigation system does not recognize this area, and were outside the borders of any known star to set a course.' IRIS stated._

" Star? Do you mean worlds or constellations?!" Victoria furrowed her brows.

"Worlds, obviously. IRIS what do you mean we're off course?!" Aiden inquired. "Weren't we just above earth earlier?!"

' _We were, but the enemies ship was set to an inter dimensional hyper speed before the explosion.'_ IRIS stated.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Aiden asked.

"It means! Those assholes went through hyperspace, to another part of the multiverse. And i tethered the ship to the Eclector as they were going through a portal, so i could keep up with them." Victoria stated.

It was how she was able to bring the ship on board and rescue them earlier. Victoria used a space tether on Aiden's ship, like a winch that could hook itself to another ship. She used it to stick to hook on the Eclector and stay on the Ravager's tail when they went through hyperspace.

"Shit! I was afraid of this." Aiden stressed when he realized. "My ship never traveled this far from it's usual course, so it doesn't have a track on any passage back home."

"Meaning?" Victoria inquired.

"Were stranded." Aiden deadpanned.

"WHAT!?" Victoria screeched standing up.

"WHAT!?" Darkwing Duck yelled from the entrance.

"I AM GROOT?!" Groot was with him.

"How long were you two standing there?" Aiden inquired looking back at them.

"Long enough! You mean to tell us that were marooned in the edge of nowhere?! And the worst kind of nowhere?!" Darkwing Duck freaked out, and then he glared at Aiden. "What kind of a pilot are you!?"

" Calm down Dirtwing! I didn't plan on this, i was kidnapped!" Aiden spat back.

"That's 'Darkwing' to you, Red Ranger Jr!" Darkwing snapped.

"Wait this doesn't make any sense. We came form your world! Your ship should recognize a passage that we just used!" Victoria stated.

"Yeah, They were using the passage!" Aiden pointed out. "And if you tethered my ship to their mother ship then they were doing all the work while my ship was focusing on boarding theirs!"

"What kind of a ship is this!?" Victoria exclaimed. " You gave me a ship that can't even travel outside your backyard?!"

"It's 'my' ship Black Canary!" Aiden jested about her loud voice. "I set this ship to take you somewhere safe, but then you decided to break course and come play hero!"

Groot was looking back and forth at the two children arguing. He should really be stopping them, but he found it kind of cute watching them yell at each other.

"And what have you been doing while i was coming to save your ass!?" Victoria glared.

"SAVING YOUR'S APPARENTLY! I was taking the fall so you could get away!" Aiden bellowed.

Aiden was taking the Ravagers attention so she could escape them, he never intended for her to rescue him. He would've used one of the escape pods on the Eclector instead.

"Look. none of that matters now." Aiden said calmly. " Were here, and i have only one option to get us back."

"Enlighten me." Victoria crossed her arms, still glaring.

"Believe me girly i can do more then enlighten you, but for now I'm just going to try to contact someone back on my world." Aiden said taking her place on the pilot seat and using the console. " IRIS can we still call the Queen all the way from here?"

' _Absolutely. Your still in contact with call communications from out here.'_ IRIS answered.

"Alright." Aiden took a deep breath before calling Elsa. "Hoping she's not too stressed out to answer my calls."

Everyone was crossing their fingers hoping that this would work.

* * *

 ** _Night at Corona Castle….._**

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of the fireplace of the family room, speaking with everyone who was there either sitting or standing.

Elsa and Anna were there listening along with Kristoff who was seated next to with his wife on one of the couches and Adina in his arms. Olaf was sitting on the floor next to Elsa while he listened.

Rapunzel had both children with her on another sofa, Eugene was sitting next to her and Cassandra stood right behind her sofa.

King Frederic and Queen Arianna were there was well, sitting on two chairs in between Rapunzel and Elsa.

And J'son stood near the window lost in thought, while the others explained why they were there and that they didn't know where Aiden was.

Elsa was still anxious to find Aiden like any mother would, but she kept her posture and listened like the others. Whatever these visitors from another world had to say might help the Queen find her son.

" So you see, we came here looking for Victoria after J'son told her to run here." Mickey explained.

"We just didn't think she would end up in the same world were you guys live and the Maverick lived." Goofy added. "If King Mickey weren't with us, we probably would've have recognized you."

King Mickey Mouse studied several of the worlds that Goofy and Donald haven't been to yet, while those two knew about the Maverick, Mickey was the only one in the group that knew about Queen Elsa and Arendelle. Given that master Yen Sid told him about her personally.

"You all knew about Aiden?" Anna asked.

"Absolutely, and we never told anyone else him. We even kept his secret from other worlds." Donald stated in his duck voice.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that slowly, without sounding like an angry whoopee cushion?" Eugene asked wondering what the duck said. Donald glared at him.

"Ah go blow it out your ears." Donald spat waving him off.

"Again that went right past me." Eugene responded.

"Eugene, don't be rude!" Rapunzel whispered scoldingly. And her daughter spoke up from her lap.

"Yeah Daddy! Don't be mean to the duck!" Elise said out loud making some of them snicker.

"I'm not Sweetheart." Eugene forced a smile for his daughter, with his teeth visible. "It's just Daddy wants to answer the ducky's words! It's just i don't know what they are!" he whispered that last part.

"Then why are you whispering?" Flynn said with his dad's humor.

Eugene dropped his face and said. "I thought you well son, in fact i made you too good for my sake." He sighed with a frown making his kids giggle.

"Like we were saying." Mickey said with a small chuckled before getting back on topic. Then he looked at Elsa. "We were the only few who knew about your son, Master Yen Sid told us everything about what he did for Arendelle and how you adopted him and how he inherited your ice magic"

Elsa was shocked to hear this. " And you've kept this a secret all this time?" The Snow Queen asked.

"I had to, in fact we all kept the existence of other worlds a secret." Mickey declared. "And we still do."

"Yep. If we went on telling folks from others worlds about our worlds, it will compromise the world border." Goofy added.

"ORDER." Donald corrected.

"Oh, right. World Order." Goofy said.

"We kind of knew about that." Kristoff stated. " These girls use to love hearing their parents tell them stories about Keyblades and other worlds."

"But our father never mentioned you guys." Elsa said.

" That's because we never met, my family knew about your Great grandfather. King Reidar, the Maverick before Aiden." Mickey stated. "But when he took his place as king of Arendelle, he wanted an easy life to rule. So Reidar gave up his mantle of the Maverick's ring. And we never came back here for this reason."

"Why is that?" Queen Arianna asked.

"Because of the world order. When he gave up the ring and his keyblade, he gave up all rights to enter into other worlds and we no longer had the right to interfere with his world." Mickey explained.

"Until Aiden became the Maverick." Rapunzel figured.

The King smile and nodded. "That's right, because he has the right to act on his own terms on whatever world he's on. The Mavericks were always trustworthy with this power to act independent." Mickey said.

"So why wait until now to come here?" Cassandra asked.

"Because were at war with the Shi'ar Empire." Donald answered.

"Could anyone translate the duck for us?" Eugene asked them.

"It's fine, we got it." Cassandra interjected.

"Well i didn't!" Eugene Countered.

"No one cares." Cassandra said back at him.

"And no one's shocked." Flynn added humorously, since his dad made it clear that he doesn't understand Donald.

"Right." Cassandra smirked and gave the young prince a fist bump.

"This is what i get for letting Dragon Lady become my kids godmother." Eugene muttered with his arms crossed.

"What is this, Shi'ar Empire?" Frederic asked curiously.

"Now someone is asking the right questions." J'son said coming over. Everyone looked at him as he stood next to King Mickey and the others. "The Shi'ar Empire is an ancient kingdom that rules over a galaxy in another part of the universe. And they consist over many different alien planets."

"They rule an entire galaxy? Can people do that?" Kristoff asked sounding astonished.

"Only if your three billion years ahead of VCRs." J'son answered.

"Right…..And a VCR is a?..." Eugene inquired humorously.

J'son ignored him and threw a small triangle shaped device on the ground. It projected a large holographic image in front of the room.

"Wow." Rapunzel's kids said at the same time seeing how awesome the images looked.

The holograms showed an image of an advance city that looked like an alien city you would see in the movies.

Anna grinned and made a reverence reverence in a dramatic narration. "Long ago, in a galaxy far far away."

Some of them gave her confused looks.

"Sorry, i've watched way to many space movies with my nephew." Anna said meekly.

"I liked those movies." Olaf mentioned. "Especially the one about those teddy bears with sticks."

The Snowman was referring to the Ewoks from Star Wars. And their spears.

The Snow Queen smiled at Olaf. "Those weren't really sticks Olaf, but i'll explain later." Elsa said before Addressing J'son. "Continue J'son."

J'son nodded. "This is Chandilar, the capital and throneworld of the Shi'ar. Their race was once a powerful empire, Peaceful and just under the rule of Majestrix Lilandra." He said.

The holograms showed an image of Lilandra. Everyone saw how beautiful their queen looked in her silver royal attire. It was not like any formal wear they had seen on a queen before.

"Shiny." Olaf whispered in awe of Lilandra's silver dress.

Then holograms showed an image of another woman, one evil looking in purple with large purple wings.

"Until we were betrayed by Cal'syee. Lilandra's eldest sister. Whom we now call 'Deathbird'." J'son stated.

"Judging by the wings and the looks of a psycho. That name would be appropriate." Kristoff said staring at the image.

"Wait a minute. You said 'we'?" Elsa pointed out, she caught the fact that he said 'we were betrayed'.

J'son nodded. As he projected an image of another city. "This was my home planet, Spartax. It may not be as a big deal as the other city, but it was home." J'son sighed. "And i was their king."

Earning a few gasps in the room.

"Your the king of Spartax?" Rapunzel asked.

"Was." J'son correct dishearteningly.

"What happened?" Anna asked sympathetically.

"Crap, where do i even began?" J'son muttered.

He projected an image of the Shi'ar royal family.

" It's no secret that Lilandra and Cal'syee were both daughters of Shi'ar late king Neramani. But despite the fact that Cal'syee was Neramani's first born. Her atavistic form and wings was abhorrent to him. But Lilandra loved her sister, and so did their mother. Despite Cal'syee's birth form. Her father on the other hand was a total bigot. And he saw her as a shame to the whole family, or life in general." J'son said.

"The king hated his own daughter just because of how she was born?" Cassandra asked, sounding judgmental that a father would be that way to his own daughter.

"That's putting it mildly, but yes. Even though he would never admit it openly." J'son responded. "That is until, Neramani denied Cal'syee the throne on the day she came of age and called her an 'evolutionary throwback.' before the entire city. They all heard him curse his own daughter, and they did nothing."

J'son said this while projecting an image of a an outer courtyard of the palace in Chandilar. Showing them Neramani with disgust in his eyes as he rejected Cal'syee who was pleading for acceptance from her father.

Elsa felt sorry for this woman. If her own father was like that toward her because of her ice magic, she wouldn't know how things would've turned out for her.

"Something changed inside Cal'syee that day. Something snapped." J'son implied as the images changed.

Showing Cal'syee's face changed from sadness to hatred. Then a motion image of her stabbing his father though the chest with one of her javelins.

Rapunzel cover her children's eyes and Kristoff did the same for Adina.

"With her father dead she tried to take the throne by force. But Lilandra fought back, and had to subdue her own sister." J'son said showing and image of a battle between both sisters.

Lilandra had her laser sword and Cal'syee used her javelins. The images shifted showing the guards fighting back and helping Lilandra to subdue her sister. Then an image of them winning, with Cal'syee sister on the ground and her sister looking down at were with a heartbroken look.

"Much to Lilandra's grief, she was forced to reluctantly banished her sister for her crimes again throne. With the king dead, Lilandra took her father's place as Empress of Shi'ar." J'son stated as he turned off the holograms. then he went on.

"That horrible." Rapunzel said sadly.

"Where not at the depressing part yet. For decades Lilandra ruled well. She was a great Queen, and a good friend. But two years after i became king of Spartax, that good life was short lived when Cal'syee came back under the name Deathbird. She succeeded in taking out the queen and taking over the whole empire." J'son said reluctantly.

"She killed her own sister?! Anna exclaimed in shock.

" Yes, as dark as that sounds. Being in exile can change people. And i should know." J'son responded.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

" Well. You see during Deathbird's siege on the empire." J'son tried to say. "I was force to-"

He was cut off by the sound of someone's ringtone going off, it sounded like hip hop.

* * *

 **(I'm batman I'm Awesome: parody...I made this one up actually)**

 **'I'm Maverick**

 **I'm awesome**

 **I got an six pack**

 **I'm awesome**

 **I'm Maverick**

 **I'm Awesome**

 **I gotta six pack**

Oddly enough, that ringtone wasn't coming from someone's cellphone. It was coming from Elsa's charm bracelet. The one Aiden gave to her on Mother's Day last year. For some reason the gemstone on the front was buzzing on her left hand.

"What the?" Elsa muttered with a confused look.

"Its that….Aiden rapping?" Rapunzel mused, surprised by how good he sound.

"You'd be surprised, I would always here him sing and rapped while taking a bath." Anna said with a small chuckle at the memories of Aiden blasting his music in the his personal washroom.

The jewel on Elsa bracelet came off it's chain and floated in front of everyone. Then it changed into a floating image screen like a holographic movie screen. The screen was white and grainy at first, but then it faded and projected showing a live feed on both ends of the screen, front and back. The screen started showing the bridge of a spaceship.

Maverick's spaceship.

"Is this thing working Yet?" They heard a little girl's impatient voice.

"Tori?" J'son said not expecting to hear Victoria's voice.

(Tori is how J'son would revere to the girl's name.)

" Hold on i think we're getting a signal." They heard Aiden's voice respond.

"Aiden?!" Elsa gasped.

Olaf gasped with a huge smile.

"Aidie!" Adina squealed gleefully seeing her cousin on the screen.

"I knew he was alive!" Anna cheered happily

Then the screen showed a clear image Aiden and Victoria sitting on the bridge of the Star-Search. Along with Darkwing Duck and Groot behind them.

"Jase?! is that you?!" Victoria said seeing him from the screen.

(Jase is short for J'son/Jason)

"Yes it's me Tori." J'son said sounding relived. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

Before she could answer Elsa came over to the screen frantically.

"Aiden! Oh my God I was so worried! Are you okay?!" Elsa yelled while tearing up.

" Breath Mom, breath." Aiden held his hands up to calm her down. " I'm okay, those space thugs were dealt with. But we've got bigger problems."

"I am Groot." Groot stated spilling the beans. And the Queen understood

"YOUR STRANDED OUT IN SPACE?!" Elsa exclaimed with widen eyes.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

Aiden cringed at their reaction. " Thanks Groot." he muttered sarcastically.

"You mean you two have no way of getting back?!" Anna asked.

"Uh, you meant to say 'you three', Lady." Darkwing said at the back.

"I am Groot?" Groot frown. Translate: _' You mean 'you four' actually?'_

"Darkwing?! Your alive?!" Donald said looking surprised to find both of their missing ally

"Indeed, your welcome for the distraction earlier." Darkwing Duck said trying to sound heroic.

" Wait is that King Mickey?" Aiden said looking at the mouse, then at Darkwing. "You were with the king of Disney Town?"

Elsa was surprised that Aiden knew about him.

"Precisely, i was with them as an escort to help that guy on the screen and his girl escape the Ravagers." Darkwing Duck stated. " And of course when they found us i created a distraction, which got me captured."

"Welcome to the club." Aiden deadpanned looking a Victoria.

"Is this really an important conversation right now!?" Victoria inquired getting more annoyed.

"How is it that i understand the duck in the mask, but not the other duck?!" Eugene said out loud. But everyone ignored him.

"Okay getting back on topic. So, your Mister Knife?" Aiden asked J'son. He nodded.

" And i take it your The Maverick?" J'son asked the teen.

Aiden shifted into the Maverick answering his question.

"WOW…." Donald said in amazement

"Garsh." Goofy said as well. This was the first time seeing armor like that.

"Radical, i know." Maverick gloated.

"I've seen better." Victoria shrugged.

"Talk to the keyblade hot stuff." Maverick said holding his keyblade up, making her shove it away.

Anna was the only one that caught that hot remark. She smirked getting the sense of something happening between those two.

"Can we focus please?" Victoria said getting irritated. "Look i used this ship to help them escape. But it won't get us back over there to you guys." Victoria said to them.

"And i'll say it again, the Star-Search never traveled this far before. Maverick explained. "It was tethered to the Ravagers ship when they went through space bridge to this side of the multiverse."

"Can't you use your ship to go and get them instead?" Elsa asked J'son.

"It's not my ship. It's his ship." J'son said pointing at King Mickey.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa. But we've already tried that, and we ended up here instead. The star shard that our gummi ship uses to travel to new worlds is unpredictable." Mickey stated sadly much to Elsa disappointment. "We can not go directly beyond the barriers of the other worlds on our own free will, atleast not to a world that we haven't been to yet. But Aiden's ship could, if it knew where to go."

Elsa started to cause the walls to frost, she hated feeling this helpless. Especially when it came to her own son.

"So either way, we're screwed." Maverick deadpanned as he shifted back into Aiden and slumped down into his chair. "Okay, who's eating who first? I call dibs on the duck."

"Wack!" Donald exclaimed.

"Not you Gertrude, Batman's Duck." Aiden responded pointing back at Darkwing.

"Hey!" Darkwing yelled.

"No one's eating anybody!" Elsa yelled cutting him off.

"I think i have a way for you kids." J'son stated. "Those Ravagers weren't just paid to look for us, they would've came there looking for one of these." he held up a shard of a mysterious pink crystal.

"So you folks are in to crystals too huh? And pink." Aiden muttered in amusement.

"What is that?" Queen Arianna asked about the crystal.

"Oh this is the nexus of all realities, and just a shard of it. We called it the M'Kraan Crystal." J'son said to them.

"What can it do?" King Frederic asked.

"This thing, houses a gateway to a universe filled with neutron stars. That kind of power is beyond measure." J'son explained.

"Wait! Hold on! The M'Kraan Crystal?!" Aiden quoted him. "As in the golden jewel of the Shi'ar Empire! I thought that thing was destroyed hundreds of years ago!"

"Technically the crystal wasn't destroyed. The first Shi'ar Emperor shattered the crystal, not knowing that the pieces were fragmented and sent to be scattered across the multiverse. But i digress." J'son stated. "And I already explained to your Mom and the others, about the Shi'ar and who i am. And if your wondering, my name J'son."

The teenage keyblade warrior's eyes widened. "Your the King of Spartax." Aiden realized.

"Bingo." J'son grinned.

"Wait, how do you know about all of this Aid?" Kristoff asked coming in view.

"I've learned everything about Spartax and the Shi'ar Empire. You would be amazed what kind of books that are in Yen Sid's library." Aiden clarified. Then he looked at J'son. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

There was nothing in the books about what happen years after Deathbird was banished.

"Okay well then skipping through the origin story then. About fourteen years ago, Deathbird killed Lilandra and took over the throne of Shi'ar." J'son started. " I have been on the run ever since i lost the war, and half of my people."

"Damn." Aiden said feeling bad for him.

"Aiden." Elsa scolded.

"No, sorry. I mean this is bad. If Deathbird's the one that sent the Ravagers, then we're in deep crap." Aiden guessed.

"Not entirely. Daethbird may have the Empire and a lot else backing her up. But she's no match for the M'Kraan crystal." J'son responded. " Which is why i've been trying to find every shard of the crystal before Deathbird could, and i've only ever come across two of them."

"Where's the other one?" Cassandra asked

Victoria held up the other crystal, she had the other one. Only this half was bigger. As if two pieces were connected together. To form one fragment.

"That's why they were after you, they were really after your fragment of the crystal." Aiden figured.

"That's only half of the reason." Victoria stated seriously.

"But we'll explain that at another time. Right now you need to use that crystal to find the other one." J'son told Aiden.

' _I have been listening in, i hope you don't mind.'_ IRIS spoke up. _' That crystal is filled with enough inter dimensional and negative energy to travel near our location in the multiverse.'_

"Is that your computer talking?" J'son asked.

"Yes." Elsa answered for Aiden.

"But you'll need at least seven more shards to get back here." J'son clarified.

"Why not just use the crystal they already have?" Kristoff suggested.

"It's not that simple Uncle Kris." Aiden answered his uncle. " Our fragment may be powerful, it can't open the neutral gateway on its own. And were stuck of another reality from our universe, this thing is not powerful enough to send us home without most of the other counterparts. If were going to come back, we need at least 90% of the crystal."

' _Maverick, if you would allow me to scan the crystal. I may be able to track a pathway to a world that carries the same signature as the crystal . If we find it. And We can use it to find the other fragment to another world.'_ IRIS stated

"And use the next fragment to find the other one and so on?" Victoria guessed.

"My thoughts exactly." J'son grinned.

"But what about the Ravager?" Elsa asked sounding worried, she didn't like this idea at all.

"Their all dead. They blew themselves up after we escaped." Aiden said to her.

"You mean you accidentally destroy their warp core and caused a chain reaction to blow up their ship, with everyone on board." Victoria deadpanned raising an eyebrow.

"Tomato potato." Aiden quipped swaying his hand. " Look Mom i know your worried beyond believe."

"You have no idea." Elsa said with a fearful and motherly voice.

"But i only have to options, Either i take these pack of weirdo misfits and go find the other shards and be pack before our vacation is over." Aiden suggested. "Or i stay here and wait for you guys to figure things out while our food and oxygen runs out...And then we eat the duck and then starve."

"Could you leave me out of the menu please!?" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Aiden…" Elsa sighed.

"Elsa listen." King Frederic surprisingly came over to her and spoke up. "I've been here before, i know what our going through. But this is what we were talking about earlier. This could mean not only for the fate of your son's life, but for the lives of millions. Nothing will be accomplished if you keep leaving in fear for your son's safety. Aiden's heart is set, follow it with him."

Aiden stayed seated in his captains chair, waiting for his mother's response to the king of Corona's words of wisdom.

After one short passing moment, Elsa thought hard and deep. Until she realized her uncle was right, if she truly loved Aiden she would believe in him, not hold him back. He already did so much on his own before, and prove he is capable. So now it was time to accept it.

She took a deep breath and looked back at the screen.

Looking at Aiden.

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star Search…._**

While everyone waited down in the lower deck. Aiden was saying goodbye to everyone on screen.

"Stay safe Aiden." Anna said from the screen. With Adina in her arms.

"You know i will, Aunt Red." Aiden mused. He was the only one up there this time.

"I wove you Aidie!" Adina chirped.

"Love you too Skittles." Aiden said to her with a smile. "Your in charge over your Auntie Elsa, keep her company and drive her nuts while i'm gone."

"Okay. Can i have the last bag of cupcake?" Adina whispered.

"There better not be one left when i come back." Aiden teased playfully. Using is Darth Vader impressions. "I want them all eaten alive!"

"Yes sir Lord Veda!" Adina said cutely imitating a troop. Earning a chuckle from everyone in the room.

"Take care of yourself." Elsa implored her son, while standing next to Anna. "Do whatever it takes, to come back to me."

"I always do." Aiden said sincerely to his mother. "And i love you."

"I love you two my little spark." Elsa said smiling.

They both smiled at each other, knowing that everything is going to be alright. They just knew it. Then Aiden turned off the screen, and ended the call.

"Okay." Aiden breathed before placing the m'kraan crystal fragment inside the scanner on the controls. "IRIS, run a trace on this fragment and take us to our first stop."

' _I've already found a pathway to a world nearby. Would you like me to set a course?'_ IRIS asked.

Aiden shifted into the Maverick while taking the flight controls. "Absolutely." Maverick grinned.

Then the ship finally blast off, away from that deserted area of space. heading to a new world.

Who's knows what's next for the Maverick?

And what adventures await him, and his new team?

* * *

T **hat's all for now folks!**

 **Sorry that this took a while to write, but the holidays got in the way.**

 **And finally we have pass all of the necessary filler and explanations to get to where the story needed to be.**

 **And yes! Were close to finally having Kingdom hearts 3!**

 **Also since Frozen is now part of the Kingdom Hearts universe. In the game that is, like all of the others.**

 **I can't decide this.**

 **But do you think i should change this story's description from a Frozen/Kingdom Hearts Crossover Fanfic to just a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic?**

 **Let me know please.**

 **But back to the story. We now know who the main villain is, and we know what's going on. And Aiden has met his father, even though they both don't know that yet. or anyone else for that matter.**

 **But their are still just a few more secrets to be revealed later on. But will be for a later time.**

 **And i know that i did not follow the Shi'ar and the m'kraan crystals background completely accurate to Marvel's interpretation. But i wanted to change a few things to fit in with the story. If i said**

 **Also if your wondering what world Team Maverick might visit first, lets just say it is the kind of world that will help them 'go the distance'.**

 **"Hint hint." Maverick quipped.**

 **Anyway i hope you liked this one! And please please PLEASE! Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment section down below!**

 **And until next time my fellow Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **"FISTBUMP!" Maverick howled.**

 **Hey that's my line!**


	7. Olympus Coliseum

**Were Back Folks!**

 **And Maverick is finally about to see some real Kingdom Hearts action.**

" **As long as you keep the 'Mars Need Moms' world away from me, i'll be fine." Maverick quipped.**

 **I will keep that in mind.**

 **Anyway since my story has Elsa and her family as main characters, this Kingdom Hearts story will still stay as a crossover to Frozen .**

 **But the story after this one won't be. It will be just a single Kingdom Hearts fanfic.**

 **Because in the third story of the Maverick series, Aiden will meet Sora during the events of Kingdom Hearts II.**

" **That's the Goku clone with the big shoes right? He always gets the attention!" Maverick says out loud.**

 **And Elsa will have very little to do with the third Maverick story. But don't worry, she will appear at least once or twice in that story.**

 **I will try to finish this story as soon as i can so we can get when those two meet.**

 **If you have any ideas of what Sora and Aiden would do or say when they meet. Will they be friends when they meet? Or will they be enemies that will become friends later?**

 **let me know what you think.**

 **And now before we began, let's take a look at some comments.**

" **Keep them coming people! Keep them coming!" Maverick mused.**

* * *

 **KH Fan: Don't worry, this will keep going. I'm glad your enjoying it! And Yes I'm so excited for Kingdom Hearts III!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your guidance follow warrior, whomever you might be. And i will be ready for when that game comes.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks again! Your gonna love this one! And I am definitely counting down the days as well!**

" **May the light be with you all! Or... shine your way. Or however we say it to sound like Star wars." Maverick said.**

 **You mean the force?**

" **But here we call it the light." Maverick pointed out.**

 **Light and Darkness…...Oh yeah! Your right that is kind of the same thing!**

" **Precisely. And now if you'll excuse me, i gonna try to ask Victoria for a dance." Maverick said changing back into Aiden.**

 **Uh….I wouldn't do that if i were you! You both are not in a good place right now! At least not until the end of this chapter.**

" **Don't worry, i'll use music to do the heavy lifting." Aiden said starting some romantic 70s music, and walking off.**

 **God help him.**

 **Anyway. This is our first Disney World in our adventure. So get ready and get excited cause it's time to-**

" **Ah! What the hell?!" Aiden yelped getting a sword drawn to his throat by an angry Victoria.**

" **I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE MAVERICK! BUT I'M NOT SOME STARRY EYED WAIF HERE TO SUCCUMB TO YOUR….. YOUR PELVIC SORCERY!" Victoria bellowed in rage before pulling her sword away and walking off.**

" **You added that one as a reverence, didn't you?!" Aiden glared at the author.**

 **Hehehe You kind of asked for it. But don't worry, that won't happen in the real story.**

" **I hope not." Aiden sighed.**

 **So now without further adieu.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Olympus Coliseum.**

 _ **Inside the palace of Chandilar…..**_

The moon's light shine over the palace in the center of the alien city. Inside of the throne room at the Shi'ar's ruler and conqueror. A woman in purple metal armor, and her wings drawn out like a bird of prey. And surrounded by the members of her Imperial Guard.

This evil woman who rules the Shi'ar Empire with an iron fist is none other then. Deathbird.

She watched on a holographic screen, the info and footage that was capture on the Eclector . Taserface sent this info to them before it's destruction.

"Interesting. Even without his mysterious magic powers, this "Maverick" held his own against those heavily armed band of bounty hunters." A blood red woman named Hussar said.

"He wasn't without all of his power, the ship's technology failed to hold back the magic of his keyblades." a yellow skinned man named Black Light pointed out.

"If this enemy is a keyblade wielder, then this hunt has just become interesting." A huge guy name Neutron response.

"Sure Sure!" A man lit on fire name Starbolt said sarcastically. "If we were the ones doing the hunting instead of paying some amateurs to do the hunt for us."

" Shi'ar law forbids us from getting involved in an open hunt, on a world or universe outside of our empire." A purple man name Gladiator reminded Starbolt.

"Except….. We are now involved!" A a huge fury guy named Fang exclaimed. "Ever Since Mister Knife slipped through your star bending fingers, he exposed everything about us to that vermin king and his subjects!

Gladiator was about to snap at Fang when the empress's voice was heard.

"SILENCE!" Deathbird roared. Everyone looked at her as she stood up from the throne, holding her talon staff. "While i admire your passion to my reign and great talents. Let's be real here. Spardax's ex traitorous king would not have expose us, if you all kept Victoria where she belonged."

"Lady Deathbird, no one could've predicted- Ugh!" Fang tried to say, but was shocked by Deathbird's staff.

She did say for them to not speak.

"No more warnings. Unless if you want that fury foot in your mouth cut off." Deathbird snarled. Then she spoke to the rest. "And as much as it pains me to say, Gladiator is right. We can not lose the favor of the empire by causing an open manhunt on the other worlds. Which is why we need to keep this under the radar."

Just then, Taskmaster popped up on the screen.

"I trust your enjoying your politics?" Taskmaster said sounding unimpressed.

"Oh you have no idea." Deathbird grinned. "But we're all glad to see that your not dead yet."

"Don't patronize me." Taskmaster said in a low voice, making the empress chuckle. " I'm on their trail, but it's going to cost you double if you want me to take them down."

"No. The girl must be brought back alive. But as for the rest. Once they arrive to their destination, watch them carefully and wait for the right moment to strike." Deathbird ordered. " And i will pay you triple, if you finish the job."

"You drive a hard bargain your highness." Taskmaster grinned.

"Also, i'll be sending over a small hoard of the Brood, to aid you." Deathbird said.

"I work better alone." Taskmaster refused.

"This is not a debate! If the Keyblade wielder has the power that you claim he possesses, we can not afford any mistakes. " Deathbird said back at the mercenary. "If you want to get paid that is."

" So much for easy money." Taskmaster grumbled, then he said to Deathbird. "Consider it done."

"Good." Deathbird said as she ended the called.

All that the dark empress had to do now is wait. And see if whether or not, the odds will be tip toward her favor. But if she knew who this keyblade wielder truly is, she would know that this won't be easy.

Not that Deathbird will make it easy.

* * *

 _ **Several months ago in Arendelle…**_

Whenever Aiden had nothing to do, he would either two things. Have fun or build up. And building came in the form of either expanding his mind or muscle. At a time like this, he would often work out down in his Mav Club. A huge room down in that lair was turned into a training room/gym. Where he would train in combat or workout for bodybuilding. Not that he needed the health benefits.

Anna came in the lair from the elevator, wobbling a bit since she still wasn't use to riding one yet. The Princess walked over to the door of the gym, with some refreshments on a tray. Then she waited for a few seconds for the green scanner to recognize her.

' _Welcome Princess Anna.'_ IRIS said as the door to the gym opened.

"Thank you IRIS." Anna smiled.

 **(Hall And Oates - Maneater)**

 **She'll only come out at night**

 **The lean and hungry type**

 **Nothing is new, I've seen her here before**

 **Watching and waiting**

 **Ooh, she's sitting with you but her eyes are on the door**

 **So many have paid to see**

 **What you think you're getting for free**

 **The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar**

 **Money's the matter**

 **If you're in it for love**

 **You ain't gonna get too far**

Anna went inside hearing the music playing in the background of the training, and Aiden on the other side grunting while working out.

The Princess walked around the training ring in the middle of the huge room and over to the gym area, where the weight lifting equipment are kept. She found her nephew lying his back a bench while lifting a really heavy barbell. And wearing a black tank top and matching warm up pants.

And by heavy, that means a 500 lbs weight lifting.

 **(Oh here she comes)**

 **Watch out boy she'll chew you up**

 **(Oh here she comes)**

 **She's a maneater**

 **(Oh here she comes)**

 **Watch out boy she'll chew you up**

 **(Oh here she comes)**

 **She's a maneater**

" Pain! Is! My! Daddy!" Aiden grunted in between lifts.

He wouldn't be able to lift that much if his neon power could not harden his muscles and increase. The skin on Aiden's arms glow neon colors every time he uses his great strength. Anna cringed hearing Aiden count up to fifty with a heavy breath. After that the young keyblade wielder let out a small roar as he dropped the heavy weight to the ground with one arm.

"I...got you some lemonade and cold water. I didn't know what to give you, so i brought both." Anna said with an awkward smile.

"Thanks, bring it over. Or as the beefcakes would say, hit me." Aiden said while panting.

Anna shook her head smiling and sitting the tray down on a table next to Aiden. He took the lemonade huge glass and chugged it down, then he took the water and splashed it on his face to cool himself down.

Anna giggled "I thought you said can't get hot anymore." she said.

"No, i don't get cold anymore. But that won't stop me from sweating up a storm. The glazing magic just makes it more tolerable." Aiden said sending a windy chill around his body, even felt it enough to shiver. "If you no what i mean."

"I do." She remarked. " I bet all of the wrestlers and fighters back on TV would get jealous if they saw you lifting that. How many pounds was that?"

Aiden stood up a fell on the floor, landing on his hands. Then he started some push ups. Both the answer and the boy's workout surprised Anna.

"Five. Hundred. Pounds! And that's another hundred added. To what i could lift last year. without the suit." Aiden said with a huge grin as he kept pushing up, and pausing for a second in between breaths as he kept talking. "I get the feeling that my. Mad mojo powers will grow. And evolve as i get older."

"Like Elsa's-? I mean your mom's power?" Anna asked. Once Aiden got up to thirty push ups, he turned over and began to do some sit ups.

"Exactly. Remember when I kept. a building from falling on some civilians. Using a neon force field. During my first. Vacation to Corona?" Aiden pointed out as he kept crunching, she nodded. "Imagine if i could do it again. With pure, raw and slight magically altered muscle. Heck. I wouldn't be surprised if. I could take on Superman himself right now! If he were real that is….. And if i could shoot kryptonite. Out of my fingers. Instead of neons." He elaborated humorously as he finish his thirty crunches making his aunt laugh a little.

Aiden was always prepare himself for something to come, even if nothing was happening currently. But that didn't mean something won't happen later.

No matter what, he had a feeling that something was coming, and he wanted his skill, power and body prepare for whatever it might be.

* * *

 _ **Present Day, back on the Star Search…. In a new world…..**_

Aiden's ship was big enough to have several rooms. He kept one for himself near the entrance to the bridge. Inside his room he pulled a suitcase out from under his bed. Aiden opened it revealing a set of garments that were made by the three good fairies. Master Yen Sid recommended these clothing for when Aiden goes out to travel among the stars. Given the fact that the boy stayed in Arendelle, and traveled to twilight town on a regular bases. He never had the chance to wear this outfit.

Until now.

Thankfully, Yen Sid the sorcerer put a spell on the outfit to fit Aiden no matter what age or size. So they definitely fit, and they work well with his ice and neon powers. Plus they stay clean no matter what, they never tear, they offer him a stealth spell. And they help him to adjust or transform if needed to blend in to whatever world's environment.

The outfit consisted of a green shirt, under a blue sleeveless hooded jacket , with green patterns in front of the jacket. And a pair of matching finger-less leather gloves. Some long blue jeans that matches the jacket, along with a pair of blue running shoes.

 _ **(The outfit is mostly inspired by Icarus from Mirror's Edge Catalyst.)**_

* * *

Once Aiden put on the garments, he admired himself in front of the mirror. These clothes not only matched the boy's sense of modern fashion, but also a sense of fantasy.

Once Aiden stepped out, he found Victoria seated on the couch, sharpening her sword with a tool. She looked up at Aiden, and couldn't stop staring at him for some reason. Like the girl was lost for words. Time seemed to slow down as she kept staring. Seeing Aiden in those new set of clothes. It's like Victoria was seeing him for the first time.

Especially with those visible muscles on the boy's arms.

"The ship landed us somewhere near a coliseum. I'm not sure what it is but…." Aiden said detailing what new world they were until he noticed how she was staring at him. "Are you alright? You look like you've just seen Foodfight."

Aiden mistaken the girl's look of awe for an alarming shock. But she quickly dropped her gaze and acted like she didn't have one.

"I have no idea what Foodfight is." Victoria said playing the cold act.

"Consider yourself blessed." Aiden quipped zipping up his vest jacket. "We've just landed at our first stop. Tell the others to meet me outside, and tell Darkwing to take the gear i left for him on the table."

"Whatever, Maverick." Victoria muttered looking down at her weapon. Trying not to look at him.

Before Aiden left, he looked over at Victoria. He thought she was still mad at him for not giving her credit for saving them earlier. But Victoria was really trying to resisted these weird feelings she been having in her stomach, since the first time she's saw his face. And now that he's wearing that cool outfit, it's getting real difficult.

" And also, thank you." Aiden said to her.

Surprised by this, Victoria looked up at him. "For what?"

"For coming back for us. I'm sorry for not saying earlier, but i realize that despite how everything ended up. You made the right choice." Aiden said sincerely.

The boy felt real guilty for not thanking her for coming back for him on the Ravager ship and putting her down for it. And she needed to hear that.

"Your welcome." Victoria responded with a hint of a smile. A very small one, but it still counts.

"And also. Call me Aiden. I'm only called Maverick when i'm wearing the armor, or not being disenfranchised by the Ice lady of the house." Aiden said with a smile before he walked out.

Even though she denies it or won't say it out loud, she felt something when she saw Aiden in that new outfit. Like she was seeing him for the first time.

Maybe butterflies in her stomach.

The girl took a deep breath while standing up and getting ready to leave with the others.

"What have you gotten yourself into Tori?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

 _ **Olympus Coliseum….**_

Aiden and the others came out of the ship to see that they landed in the courtyard of some kind of Greek looking coliseum. Up ahead was the entrance to the Colosseum standing in between two large Greek warrior statues.

"Did we just land in the backyard of Jason and the Argonauts?" Darkwing Duck said raising an eyebrow at the gates.

"No genius." Victoria deadpanned. "This is the gateway to the Olympus Coliseum."

"Holy shit. This place looks so much better than the artwork. Or Clash Of The Titans!" Aiden said looking around in amazement.

" I am Groot." Groot stated that the movie sucked.

"Man ***k that remake! I was talking about the original." Aiden responded. " But i digress. This place out shines the Roman Colosseum and Madison Square."

"Somebody's a Greek fan." Victoria remarked.

"Can you blame me? Greek myth are like the DC comics of old." Aiden said.

"Alright, Aristotle. We get that your a fanboy." Darkwing said sarcastically. "But would you care to tell why this place is empty?"

"Hell if i know. And BTW, Aristotle is a complement." Aiden quipped back at the duck.

"I'm pretty sure the action is happening inside, boys. So stop flapping your gums and let's head inside." Victoria suggested walking ahead of them.

"Uh….What the lady said." Aiden said looking at them, before he put on his shades and followed her inside.

" 'Boys?', who is she calling boys?! I'm a grown duck!" Darkwing exclaimed walking up to them.

"I am Groot." Groot scoffed right next to the duck. 'And i'm a fully grown tree.'

But in the girl's defense, they both do tend to act like children from time to time. So what do they know?

* * *

 _ **Inside the lobby…**_

The hero training Satyr, known around these parts as Philoctetes or Phil for short, was busy inside talking with Hercules about their lack of winning participants issue.

"Come on Phil, there's gotta be a way to get rid of him! Some exception! If that new bull headed jerkwad keeps thrashing every single of our new contenders, their won't be enough competition left for the big games to last!" Hercules stated.

" You think i don't know that kid? but there's nothing i can do about it. passed every tryout fair and square, and we made it possible for him to not hold back!" Phil explained just as frustrated.

While they were talking, another failed recruit in Greek armor was being pushed down the hall in a rolling cot, covered in casts and bandages. Moaning in pain. "Why!? Oh my legs! Oh gods i can't feel my legs!" the guy moaned as he was being exported to the doctor.

Which in this places case would be Asclepius, the god of healing.

Just then. Aiden and his team came in the lobby from the front entrance. Looking around at the decor. They notice a large shelf of trophies behind glass on the wall to the right. Once bronze trophy, one silver, a gold trophy and a platinum one. Each one bigger than the first, with the platinum trophy as the biggest.

"That, would look really awesome on my displays back home." Aiden smiled looking at how cool the platinum trophy looked.

Groot looked up at the platinum trophy and saw a jewel welded on the front of the prize. His eyes widened know what that jewel is.

"Aiden focus." Victoria said firmly. "We're here to look for the crystal shard not complete for the Greek arm wrestling league."

"Ugh, fine." Aiden rolled his eyes. "The shard is on this world somewhere, let's just slit up and start asking some of the locals- Groot what are you doing?"

Phil slapped his forehead. "Oh of all things, of all things to add to these events! Why didn't we think about adding a penalty?!" He said dropping his head in hopeless frustration. Then he looked over to see Groot about to touch the glass of the trophy display. "Hey! What do you think doing Barky!?"

Phil ran in front of the display and glared up at the tree.. " This display is off limits!" He said shaking his fist up at him.

"I am Groot, i am Groot." Groot holding his hands up and backing away. Translate: 'I'm backing up i'm backing up, sorry i didn't know.'

Groot wasn't afraid of the little guy, but he wasn't the kind of tree to want to cause trouble. Only end the trouble.

"Don't mind him, Billy The Greek." Aiden quip while coming over to defend his friend. "My buddy Groot here is just new around these parts. And he's not use to godly pretentiousness."

Hercules chucked at the joke. "It's fine kid no one can break that glass anyway." he said.

" Technically we all are new around, Aiden." Victoria added as she tried to speak up. " Were here looking for a-"

"Oh i see. Your all a bunch of tourists. Sorry kids, but this hall is for competing heroes only." Phil said cutting her off. " And if you're looking for the ticket booth, i wouldn't bother. Cause everyone gonna want to have a refund after this."

"Why is that?" Aiden asked.

"Because of the lack of action! Some blowhard Minotaur going by the name of Zambron The Crusher, registered to be the main opponent for the first match of the games. We agreed with him being here because We keep trying to meet the audience's expectations for some new heroes. And so far he keeps beating and injuring every knew contender. THAT TRIES TO TAKE HIM ON!" Phil screamed in anger.

"And even i can't go out there and fight him, because this match was meant for new competition. We've been at this all day and this was supposed to be the first match of the games. We can't l move on to the next event until someone wins, and if this keeps up. " Hercules explained.

"Then the games are screwed." Aiden said understanding their dilemma.

"Exactly!" Phil sighed. " So if i were you, i'd put your money and time elsewhere. Cause this problem is not your concern."

Before Aiden could say anything, Victoria spoke up.

"He's right, Aiden. It's none of our business." She said, Then she looked at the goat-man. "Were not really here for the games, Where looking for an artifact."

" A crystal to be more precise." Darkwing duck added.

"Look around, kids." Phil told them. " Your on Olympus. there are priceless relics everywhere, you'll need to be specific. What kind of crystal?"

"I am Groot." Groot told Aiden to look at the platinum trophy.

Aiden glanced over at the jewel in front, and saw that it wasn't a jewel at all. It's a crystal. A m'kraan crystal.

"That crystal." Aiden pointing at the trophy. "Good eye, Groot."

"Woah, hold up! you mean the platinum cup?!" Phil inquired.

"Oh yeah, that crystal was found and contributed by an archaeologist last year." Hercules said looking at the crystal.

" And that trophy been forged by the hands of Hephaestus himself. The crystal is part of the prize." Phil said he walking up to Aiden. " So if you want it, you have to compete in the games. And only heroes can compete!"

"Well in that case." Aiden Said confidently taking off his shades. "Where do i sign?"

"Aid?" Victoria warned.

' _Wait, did she just call me Aid? Only those close to me call me that. Does she? No way.'_ Aiden thought.

Hercules was weirded that the boy was Volunteering. "Uh no offense or anything, but…." Hercules tried to say.

"No! Absolutely not!" Phil said out loud up to the keyblade wielder. "If all those other strong heroes couldn't take on that bull hard, what makes you think i'm going to let a kid do it!?"

"Believe what you may Goat Cheese, but you have not seen this kid fight yet. I have. he's-" Darkwing tried to defend Aiden.

"He's no hero. I know a hero when i see one." Phil scowled.

Aiden was unfazed by those words as he was rubbing his ear while saying a pun. "Sorry, with all of the grease in my ear, i didn't catch that. And maybe wasn't clear." He touched his ring and shifted into the Maverick . "Sign me up, Philly."

He sounded serious in his Maverick voice. But Phil was so shocked that his eyes widen and his pupils shrink.

"Woah! Where did that come from?!" Hercules aid being flabbergasted at the boy's incredible red suit.

"You….Your a Maverick." Phil said completely stupefied.

"No. I'm Spartacus, and my son's gonna play Ant-Man." Maverick said sarcastically. " Yeah, i'm the mother frickin Maverick!"

"Well why didn't you open with that earlier?!" Phil exclaimed throwing his hands up.

" Wait, what's a Maverick?" Hercules asked.

"Oh! They are legends, kid! Legends that have walked the edge of the universe Or even the multiverse, since the dawn of light and darkness." Phil answered still in shocked.

"More like flown the multiverse, Philly The Kid. But i digress." Maverick quipped, then he looked at Victoria. "And i know what your going to say Victoria. But we can either do this, or take it up with the man. Or in this world's case, Zeus."

"Actually, i was going to say your right." Victoria deadpanned crossing her arms.

"Pardon." Maverick asked sounding French.

" As much as i hate to say It." Victoria brought him over to an empty corner away from the others. " It's better that we get the shard this way, then telling all of these divas how important that shard really is."

Maverick was sure he could trust these guys with the secrets of the m'kraan crystal. But he doesn't know everyone else in the world. Aside from the Greek legends. How else would they explain a missing gem on their most desired price in this coliseum?

"Buddy this makes you an instant hero! I know it's beneath me to beg, but you gotta bring that 'Rib Roasted Psycho' down!" Phil implored.

"Alright, Phil is it?" Maverick Inquired then looked at Hercules. "And you are?"

" The name's Hercules." He offered his hand.

Maverick was gobsmacked by this revelation. " Oh my God, Hercules? The Hercules?! As in the son of of Zeus?!" He said shaking his hand.

"The one and only" Hercules grinned, then winced at Maverick's strong grip. "Ah, you got really strong grip there."

He released his hand. "Sorry, i gotta say. You look so much better than your statue." Maverick said.

He was referring to the statue from in the Chamber Of Renewal he saw a few years ago.

" I. Am. Groot." Groot said in shock and awe looking at Hercules.

"Uh...Does he always say that?" Hercules asked staring at the tree.

"It's the language of his lost alien race. It's all he can say." Maverick stated. " He really said he's your biggest fan."

" Oh. Right, gotcha." Hercules chuckled nervously, then he asked " So what do you say, Maverick?"

"Count me in. On one condition." Maverick said then he looked at his team. " My co-workers join me in the playing field."

"My answer, is two words: You got a deal!" Phil said shaking Maverick's hand.

Groot was counting his wooden figures, knowing that those weren't just two who cares? Maverick is about to have some much needed real action.

And it is about time.

* * *

 _ **On the coliseum….**_

The seats were pack with an audience as the match conclude with a Greek fighter getting punched out of the ring and crashing into a wall, while screaming.

Standing into the ring was a seven foot tall gray Minotaur, in black pants with a matching belt and black arm bracers. With two large daggers in his hands. His horns were long and sharp as an axe.

This Minotaur goes by the name Zambron The Crusher.

He stood in the middle of the ring. pumping his fists in the air over another victory. But the crowd was booing at him.

Maverick stood by the central corridor entrance, listening to the audience's displeasure.

"Sheesh. Kevin Owens crowd weren't as bad as this." Maverick muttered, hearing the crowd boo.

"Don't worry, you got this." Hercules encouraged him. "Just wait for Phil to announce your name and then walk into the ring."

" Oh i'm not worried. Have dealt with brutes much worse then this horse clown. Mine were big as a brick house and twice as stupid." Maverick said, revering to Lash and the Dark Mongers.

Phil stood on the pedestal in the middle of the ring to announce the next battle.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GODS AND MORTALS! YOU HAVE SEEN ZAMBRON THE CRUSHER HOLD IS OWN AGAINST SO MANY WORTHY CONTENDERS! BUT THIS SET OF ROOKIES MAY BE THE ONES THAT PUTS HIS PAIN WERE HIS MOUTH IS!" Phil announced to the audience.

"Oh he did not just call us rookies." Victoria said sassy like, raising an eyebrow.

Phil pointed at the entrance saying. "INTRODUCING FROM PARTS UNKNOWN! SHE MAY BE SMALL, BUT SHE'S GOT SPUNK! SHE'S GOT FIRE! AND SHE'S GOT GODS KNOW WHAT, BUT WILL TAKE IT!"

"VICTORIA!" Phil announced.

Victoria walked out and on to the ring first, her size and age would concern folks around here. But her outfit and her impression of determination, made the crowd applaud for her.

"This must be a joke, or a bad dream. I thought this was a tournament for gladiators, not kindergarten." Zambron muttered to himself, finding it ridiculous that a little girl would be fighting him.

Little do they all know, that's not just some little girl.

"AND ALSO!- Uh wait hold on i just received a pamphlet on my horns!" Phil said noticing a small note that was tied to his horn. He took it and read it out loud. "HE IS THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT! HE'S THE NEUROSIS THAT REQUIRES A REALLY EXPENSIVE SHRINK! Who wrote this!?"

"Who else?" Aiden sighed sounding annoyed.

"Typical." Victoria rolled her eyes, equally annoyed.

"DARKWING! DUCK!" Phil announced.

Then Darkwing appeared in a puff of smoke next to Victoria, with his cape spread like wings and wearing a utility belt with gadgets that Aiden made for him on the ship.

The crowd wasn't sure what to think, but they clapped nonetheless.

A mystery was always fun for a show.

"This is definitely a bad dream." Zambron muttered seeing the duck.

"IN ADDITION TO THESE PACK OF WEIRDOS HAS GOT TO BE THE KING OF UNCANNY! GET READY FOR A NEW KIND OF PAIN! THE DEADLY FORCE OF NATURE!"

"Don't get too deadly though, pal." Maverick said giving Groot a fistbump.

"I am Groot." He smiled before walking out for is introduction.

"GRRRROOOOOOOT!" Phil yelled.

As Groot walked onto the field, the crowd applauded. Olympus welcomes all manner of strange creatures, and this made Groot smile and wave at the crowd.

"AND NOW FOR THE CAKE ON UNDERNEATH THE ICING! YOU KNOW HIM FROM MYTHS AND LEGENDS! As if were one to talk." Phil muttered that last part under his breath, before saying proudly. "THE LEGEND OF LEGENDS! THE GUARDIAN OF WINTER'S LIGHT! THE REBEL OF LIMITATIONS! THE ONE! THE ONLY!"

"I think i'll make a more dramatic entrance." Maverick grinned.

"Wait what?" Hercules said.

"IRIS, switch components to mark 11." Maverick said before he teleported away.

"THE! MAVERICK!" Phil shouted in a pause for effect pointing at the entrance.

Then suddenly, the sound barrier broke. Everyone looked up in the sky to see Maverick arrive in his blue and green suit, and touching down on one knee. As he landed, the audience went nuts. They stood up from there seats applauding wildly as the surprise appearance of a once well known legend.

Aiden made be new to everyone, but the Maverick has always been known. No matter who wore the suit.

They all stood together. Face to face with the Minotaur Zambron. As the match was about to begin.

"IRIS, switch back to mark 12." Maverick said.

' _Of course, Aiden.' IRIS_ said inside the armor, as the suit change back to red and green before the whole audience. And they loved it.

Zambron chuckled. "Now we're talking!" He yelled pointing his weapon at Maverick. "You! armored one! I will feed on your helmet! While you cry at the doctor's house when were done!"

"Oh! Thanks for letting me know you're vegan!" Maverick quipped. "I'm so relieved!

"I AM NOT A VIRGIN!" The Minotaur roared in anger. " I AM A WIDOWER!"

"Huh?" Maverick looked at him weirdly. How does vegan sound like virgin he wondered.

And why did he mean by he's a widower

"Alright heroes! LET'S THE GAMES BEGAN!" Phil announced as the torches around the ring lit up, signaling that the match has started.

* * *

Zambron pumps steam through his nostrils and charged at them. Maverick summoned his keyblades and stood his grown with the others.

"I hope you have more than a sword and a cold stare for weapons." Maverick said to Victoria while staring at the Minotaur heading towards them.

"About damn time you asked." Victoria smirked.

She drew her sword, and her eyes lit up a bright purple. Her fingers sparked with purple electricity. Then Victoria let out a scream and bolted over to Zambron changing into a bolt of lightning and striking the Minotaur to the ground.

"GAAAH!" Zambron grunted as he fell from her strike.

Then Victoria bolted and appeared back over to Maverick and stood next to him. She looked up and saw the round dotted eyes on his mask become huge. Showing how shocked he really is. Victoria had superpowers.

Who knew?!

"Did you really needed my help escaping from the Ravagers?!" Maverick asked her.

She gave him the impression at first that she couldn't fight at all, let alone the Ravagers. But then Zambron got back up on his hoofs, looking more angrier than before.

"Less talk. More brawl." Victoria responded.

Maverick snickered " You don't know how i brawl at all." He said starting some music.

Giant neon speakers were constructed above the coliseum and played loud for all to hear.

 **( Led zeppelin - kashmir Instrumental version)**

Zambron charged at them again then Maverick and his team ran up to him. Maverick ran super fast while Victoria bolted at the same speed. They both collided into the Minotaur as they all used their weapons to fight him. They both Gave Zambron a hard time with their combat combos and maneuvers. Victoria was special with the flips and kicks while Maverick was mixed with his spinning keyblades and his fast teleporting skills.

Zambron couldn't hit them, he was being overwhelmed by Maverick's speed and strength and Victoria's speed and brute force. One Flashing electricity while the other had ice and neons.

Zambron had enough raise his fists and pounded the ground causing them both to fall, and just when he raised up his was about to let them down on Maverick. Groot grabbed Zambron's arms with his long vines and stopped him. But Zambron threw his arms back sending Groot over to him, he punched the tree to the ground. Then Darkwing shot the minotaur with an electric net.

"Raaaaagh!" He roared in pain from the nets large amount of volts.

Then he tore through the net and tried to grab Darkwing, but the duck flipped and jumped out of the way. He shot rounds of stun blasted from a one of his guns, having little but painful effect on the man-bull.

Then Groot got back up and punched Zambron with wooden hammer hands. But after four hits Zambron blocked the rest with his knives and spared with the tree's strength.

Then Victoria got up and lit her sword on fire with her other power, purple fire. Maverick stood back up with his mind blown seeing this.

Fire and electricity? Both purple?!

He came back to his train of thought and came over with her to spare along side with Groot. In a three against one sparing battle. Zambron was out numbered and possibly hurt. But his adrenaline and brute forced skills kept him and his strength going.

Soon the minotaur saw and opening and rammed one of his knives into Maverick Shoulder. Maverick grunted in pain and got impaled again in the leg and arm, by the minotaur horns. sending him flying away.

"No!" Victoria yelled.

Zambron smacked her down backwards and punched Groot. Then he grabbed the tree by the leg and through him over. Then he looked down at the girl. Darkwing tried to use his grappling hook to restrain the minotaur arms. But Zambron made the rope wrapped around his wrist. He swung his arm over and send the duck away on the other side of the rope, leaving only him and the girl. He looked down on Victoria as he walked around her.

"I don't want to hurt you. Do you submit?" Zambron asked her.

Victoria glared up at the Minotaur. "***k you." she spat

Before Zambron could do anything else. He was blasted by two rays of ice from behind, freezing him in place in a large block of ice. It was Maverick, he blasted the ice rays from his arms. Both holes in the arm and leg were closed up magically.

Then he walked up to the minotaur and pulled the large knife out of his shoulder. Victoria flinched a little as it looked painful, it was painful. But she saw Maverick's power cause his own shoulder to heal quickly.

The armored keyblade wielder dropped the knife and stared down at the minotaur .

"Do you submit?" Maverick asked in a low voice.

Right back at him.

Zambron tried to break out of the ice, but it was too strong. No one could withstand the ice of the Snow Queen. And her adopted son inherited her powers.

The minotaur dropped his last knife from the hand that was free. Victoria picked up both knives and heated her hands up to the pointed where the knives melted in her hands.

Zambron soon stopped struggling and looked down in defeat. "I do." He answered.

Maverick melted him out of the ice and Zambron fell on his knees in submission. And just like that, the match was over.

* * *

The crowd went wild as they cheered for the team's victory over Zambron The Crusher. After watching so many heroes loose against that Minotaur, Maverick and his team were the ones that brought him down.

But little did they know, is that the heroes were also being watched by Taskmaster. Who was camouflage and perch at the top of the back wall. He saw the whole entire fight, and smirking evilly as he came up with a plan to attack.

With Hercules standing next to Phil, both of them were smiling at Maverick and his team's victory. Then the Hero trainer gave this big announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE WINNERS BY SUBMISSION, IS! MAVERICK AND THE GUARDIANS OF THE MULTIVERSE!" Phil yelled out victoriously.

As Maverick smiled and raised his hand to victory. His team just registered what they were just called.

"Guardians of the Multiverse." Maverick repeated on his lips proudly. "You can't go wrong with that name."

Victoria smirked. "I'll allow it." She said.

"Yeah i dig it!" Darkwing Duck said smiling as well.

"I am Groot!" Groot agreed.

" We'll still needed to talk about that whole purple lighting and fire power vibe later." Maverick whispered.

"You've got a problem with my vibe?" Victoria asked with a teasing tone.

"No no no, i don't. I just liked to get to know it more." Maverick stated. "It's kind of growing on me, just like the team name."

Bearing him say that made Victoria Look down while blushing and trying to hold back a smile. _'Just let him have that one Tori. He deserves to have some credit. This boy may be annoying, weird and kind of a show off. But he's also kind of cute. Wait what?'_ She thought to herself.

Though this was a victory for Maverick and his team. This was just the first match of the Olympus Coliseum. And the games were just getting started.

With the birth of The Guardians Of The Multiverse.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Man was this a long one or what!?**

" **I'm going to go with 'or what'." Victoria said crossing her arms.**

" **Good one Vicky." Maverick stated.**

" **I told you not to call me Vicky." Victoria said while blushing.**

 **So are you both good now?**

" **Oh yeah she likes me, i can tell." Maverick whispered without her hearing.**

 **Yeah this will definitely lead to something soon. But for now, we had a lot that's happen in this chapter.**

 **Deathbird and her Imperial Guard's first appearance. Aiden getting a new outfit. Victoria showing interest. Maverick being introduced to Hercules.**

 **And yes. The name for Maverick's team was inspire my Marvel's Guardians. But since Keyblade wielders and considered Guardians. And not to mention that Seven Guardians of Light plot point from the KH video games series. Then i figured that name would be appropriate.**

" **Meaning you didn't have any other ideas for the team's name." Victoria deadpanned.**

 **MEANING IT WAS APPROPRIATE OKAY?! Besides you've got Groot on the team, and he's got to be apart of a team that are called Guardians. Am i right?**

" **Well if the Destiny video games can use the name Guardians, then so can me." Maverick shrugged.**

" **Point taken." Victoria agreed.**

 **And also, this isn't the last time we've seen of Zambron The Crusher. He may have been beaten by the Maverick, but there more we'll find out about him.**

 **And don't worry. Elsa may not have appeared in this chapter, but she will later. Much sooner than you think. It will mostly involved her helping King Mickey and his allies.**

 **And more than likely, the Queen getting to know more about J'son.**

 **But does she have faith that her son will be alright? What is Taskmaster up to now? Who if Zambron The Crusher and is there more to him? If Victoria had powers, then why was she running from the Ravagers? What challenges await Maverick and his team in the Olympus Coliseum? And will the team live to the name Guardians or take it for granted?**

 **Find out more in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading! And don't forget to leave comments or reviews and tell us what did you think!**

 **And as always Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	8. Clash Of The Guardians

**Were back folks!**

 **Ready to cause some real crap on mount Olympus?**

 **"If by that, you mean to beat the crap out of some titans. Then YES!" Maverick beamed.**

 **But first, a few words from our fans.**

* * *

 **Guest: Thank very much. It will only get better from here.**

 **ZILLAFAN: Batman is DC and Goblin Slayer is from a different anime series. I only introduce new characters that are from Disney or marvel. And i'm not really that familiar with Goblin Slayer. But if you have anyone else in mind let me know.**

 **Also a re-wrote a statement made in the 'Lost In Space' chapter, so the story could fit better with this chapter. Just a statement J'son made about Deathbird returning and killing her sister Lilandra. It still happened, but i changed one of the details. You see when you read this.**

 **So without anymore delays!**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Clash Of The Guardians.**

 ** _Inside the throne room of Castle Corona…._**

With her son being far across the stars, Elsa focused her mind on dealing with matters in front of her. Like their new guests from outer space.

Elsa and her sister Anna were currently in the throne room with the King and Queen of Corona. Hearing J'son and King Mickey tell them everything about Deathbird's imperial guard and who were their elite members.

While this was going on, Elsa was deep in thought. Being a mother, the Snow Queen felt that she should be worrying for Aiden's safety. But deep down she knew that he would be alright. He suffered worse odds when he traveled around this world alone with a talking tree, he has better odds now that he's become more powerful and well equipped. And with good people this time. The Queen had nothing to worry about, at least not when it comes to Aiden.

Speaking of which.

 **I'm Maverick**

 **I'm awesome**

 **I got a six pack**

 **I'm awesome**

Elsa's charm bracelet played that song again, letting her know her son is calling her right now. So she excused herself and went to an empty corner in the throne room.

She pressed the button on the gemstone and a holographic screen appeared on the wall just like last time. Then Aiden popped up on the screen. He was seen sitting on the ship, looking at his mother on screen.

"Hey Little Spark! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." Elsa smiled.

"Oh you expected to wait until after the dramatic journey is over and we pull off a tearful Don Bluth reunion?" Aiden quipped. "I'm the Maverick, not Jim Hawkins."

Elsa giggled. "Okay don't get to cocky- wait. What are you wearing?" She said catching Aiden's new set of clothes.

"Oh, this? Yen Sid gave me these on my last birthday." Aiden answered. "And-"

"There magical and you were saving them for a special occasion. Like traveling through the stars." Elsa deadpanned.

" I plead the fifth." Aiden countered humorously. "Also I'm on new world and not the kind Al Jarreau puts us all in."

"Okay? What kind of world?" Elsa smiled and raised an eyebrow.

" Let's just say i think making Uranus jokes would be considered a felony." Aiden hinted.

Aiden was trying to come up with an easy way to tell her. But obviously his mother would worry about him fighting monsters in a coliseum.

In the home of the Greek gods.

"Why?" Elsa asked resisting the suspense.

Aiden sighed. "I'm on-"

"I am Groot!" Groot called from the back. Translate: ' Let's go Aid, it's time!'

" What does he mean? Time for what?" Elsa asked.

" We found the first crystal shard, and we're working on getting it." Aiden said quickly while getting up to leave. " I'm sorry but i gotta go."

"Wait!" Elsa said stopping him. " I just have to ask….Is what your doing, dangerous?"

She couldn't help but ask.

Aiden leaned forward on screen. "Do you trust me, Mom?" Aiden asked.

"You know i do." Elsa said sincerely.

"That's all i needed to hear. Listen I'll be alright, but i have to go. I'll call you later." Aiden said.

"Alright Sweetie. I love you." Elsa said with a smile, and with no sadness in her voice this time.

Elsa knew all would be well with her son.

"I love you two." Aiden smiled back before ending the call.

' _I don't have a reason to worry. My son is the Maverick.'_ Elsa thought with confident smile of her own.

Then the Snow Queen walked back over to Anna and the others, While listening to the King and Queen's conversation with J'son And King Mickey.

"If the Shi'ar are more advanced, then why did Deathbird send space criminals to do her dirty work?" Queen Arianna asked.

"Because the Shi'ar are strict about never wreaking havoc on planets outside of their empire. If Deathbird came here directly, she would lose the throne just for breaking capital law." J'son answered.

" Despite the fact that she killed her sister? And took the throne by force." Elsa pointed out while joining back in to their conversation.

"She didn't take over by starting a cue, it was from a ritual combat." J'son stated. Making the sisters confused.

"Ritual combat? Like in the gladiator arenas?" Anna asked.

"Something like that. Every year the Shi'ar would hold a ceremony for anyone from across the empire to come challenge are leader for the throne." J'son explained. "Deathbird came back after ten years of exile and preparation. Even though she was an outcast, Cal'syee was still the firstborn. That make her obligated. So she challenged her sister legally for the throne. And she won the fight."

That's how Lilandra died.

"And people just accepted her? Just like that?" Elsa asked quirking her eyebrows.

" Yes and no. The Shi'ar council did nothing, since they were always just a bunch of letter biting dicebags. But many people who were still loyal to Lilandra went to war against Deathbird. Including me." J'son sighed. " Deathbird had commanded over an entire Shi'ar armada. Enough to wipe out entire planets. It made my army look like a small ant farm, You can imagine how hard we lost."

"So Deathbird's 'hostile takeover' was completely legal?" King Frederic asked.

"In a cosmic sort of way, yeah. I know It sucks, but that's life for an empire in outer space." J'son said. " Just be glad that she can't bring any of her crap over here. At least Not legally."

"But is there anything we can do?" Anna asked.

"Aiden is already doing it." King Mickey spoke up. "You see, there is a great amount of darkness that's blocking us from entering the empire, even by a gummi ship. But once your son has the entire M'kraan Crystal, we'll be able to open a path way directly into the Shi'ar galaxy and stop Deathbird once and for all."

"But until then, we're all just cheerleaders." J'son shrugged. "Except none of us are named Ashley."

Anna giggled at his statement. Meaning that all they could do is hope and cheer for Aiden's progress.

"Still, that only leaves one matter. How do we deal with our Ravager prisoners?" King Frederic asked.

"Leave them to me. Your Majesty." Mickey said with a smile. "I've contacted some specials from across the galaxy to arrive and take care of them. They should be here soon."

Just then they heard the sound of space ships coming from outside. Entering from the sky, at first the people outside panicked a little thinking it was more of the Ravagers. But then the people saw that the ships had a different color scheme. Who were these aliens?

"Speak of the devil." J'son quipped with a grin know who they were.

"Who are they?" Queen Arianna asked.

Mickey smiled at them. "The Nova Corp. You will definitely want to come meet them. Follow me." He said to the royals of Corona. As they left with the mouse.

"Did anyone ever tell you, that glitter attire of yours, makes you look like Mrs Claus?" J'son asked Elsa.

The Queen blushes but hides it. "My son calls me that all the time." She said walking out.

"You have Christmas on Spartax?!" Anna gasped with a huge smile.

"Yeah well my wife was from Earth, she introduced me to all of the pop cultural media and all of the festive goodness." J'son remarked. "Also i met Santa, he's very real."

"Oh i knew that, Aiden and Yen Sid told us- wait your married?" Anna inquired.

' _Darn! he would've been a good match for my sister.'_ The Princess thought. She had it on her mind the moment she saw him.

J'son smile faltered. "Yeah…..Well i was. She was taken from me thirteen years ago." He said. "Life's not all sunshine and rainbows in outer space."

"Oh, i-i'm sorry to hear that." Anna said feeling guilty for asking.

"It's alright Red. My Amelia was the best thing i had in my life. But Deathbird was the death for everything good i had." J'son said in recollection. "But i better get going, the Nova Corp will want to hear a full report from me and King Mickey about the Ravager."

"Yeah sure. See ya." Anna said watching him leave.

She would join her sister with the others later, but she wanted to go check on her daughter first. But then something just hit her like a giant snowball.

' _Wait! Did he just say Amelia?!'_ Anna thought, then her eyes widened.

Aiden's birth mother was named Amelia!

 ** _*****LIGHT BULB!*****_**

"Could it be?" Anna whispered in shock.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Olympus Coliseum….._**

After defeating Zambron The Crusher, Maverick and his team, the Guardians Of The Multiverse were ready for what's next. What they have to do now is beat five rounds in the tournament in order to win the platinum cup.

While they were getting ready on the fight ring, Phil came over to let them know what to expect next.

"Alright Guardians, we've all heard the old saying 'a hero is always as good as his or her villain'. but here's rule number 57, 'be better.' Got it?" Phil stated while smacking his fist. "Because your opponents for the next three rounds will require you to follow that rule to the letter."

"Okay? But...what about the last two rounds after this next one? Dare i ask." Darkwing Duck asked sarcastically.

"Well then Fowl Play, If you can't go beyond better. Your dead to where you stand!" Phil shot back.

"I am Groot." Groot grinned.

"He says he likes those odds." Maverick translated. "So when do we start?"

"Right…..Now." Phil smirked while walking away.

 ** _ROUND 1!_**

 **( Ramones - I wanna be sedated)**

 ** _MONTAGE!_**

With neon speakers playing Maverick's selected song. The Guardians stood in front of their next opponent. The three-headed hell-hound who guards the Underworld, Cerberus. He roars at the guardians with ferocious rage.

 **Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go**

 **I wanna be sedated**

 **Nothing to do, no where to go o**

 **I** **wanna be sedated**

"Yipe!" Darkwing Duck squeaked with eyed eyes.

"Oh ***k. now i know why Mom never lets me buy a puppy. My top 10 worst fear list, has now become a top 11." Maverick shuddered looking at the teeth.

"Aiden, focus." Victoria said bringing her sword out.

"Right, Darkwing. Get ready to use three of those grenades i gave you." Maverick said pointed at the duck's belt.

"What?! How are small bombs going to bring down that giant Petsmart from hell?!" Darkwing exclaimed in a whisper.

"Just do it. And Groot. Go play fetch." Maverick quipped at Groot, giving him a hint.

Then the match started.

"I am Groot." The tree nodded and sprinted toward the Three headed mutt.

 **Just get me to the airport,**

 **put me on a plane**

 **Hurry hurry hurry,**

 **before I go insane**  
 **I can't control my fingers, I**

 **can't control my brain**

 **Oh no oh oh oh oh**

Groot slid underneath Cerberus, while dodging their teeth. And uses his vines to grab their feet. Groot got up and pulled on his arm vines making Cerberus trip and fall flat and face down.

Then Darkwing Duck threw a triple knockout grenade provided by Aiden and threw it at the beast. Once the grenade went off, causing a dark vapor to emit and

Cerberus smelled the gas coming from the grenade. It smelled horrible. Enough to leak tears out of three dog heads and making them pass out.

Thus Cerberus was K.O'ED.

" Huh... note to self, don't let Gosalyn get her hand on these." Darkwing duck said being impressed by the result of knockout grenades.

"What were in those grenades? Victoria asked curiously.

"Um, lets….Just say my uncle owns a reindeer back home, and there's a reason why we don't feed him anymore prunes." Maverick said nervously.

"You know what, forget i asked." Victoria quickly said, not wanting to hear any obvious fart jokes.

* * *

 ** _ROUND 2_**

On the next match. The Guardians stand against the skeletal ice titan named Hydros. This titan stood tall and intimidating.

 **Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go**

 **I wanna be sedated**

 **Nothing to do, no where to go o**

 **I wanna be sedated**

"OH HELL YEAH!" Maverick whispered pumping his fist in excitement.

"Okay, now your starting to bum me out Mav." Darkwing Duck said looking at him weirdly.

Then the match started.

 **Just put me in a wheelchair**

 **get me on a plane**

 **Hurry hurry hurry**

 **before I go insane**

 **I can't control my fingers**

 **I can't control my brain**

 **Oh no oh oh oh oh**

But before Hydros could attack.

"DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Maverick pointed to the ground as he bellowed an order to the ice titan.

Hydros being made of ice was now put under Maverick's control. Having the powers of the Snow Queen, this gives him the ability to not only to create ice. But to control ice. So Hydros eyes widened and he obeyed the will of the Snow Queen's son. The ice titan dropped to the ground and started doing push ups. The music stopped and the whole audience went so silent, you could hear a small pin drop. Everyone including the Guardians were shocked seeing Maverick take control of Hydros.

The power to control ice means Maverick has the power to control ice. ALL ICE!

"How in the underworld's bathhouse did that work?!" Phil asked himself while being blown away.

"Uh huh! That's right! When i say BAD, you say ASS!" Maverick rapped humorously. "BAD!

"ASS!" Hydros yelled while doing his push ups.

"BAD!" Maverick Repeated.

"ASS!" Hyros responded.

Even the gods that came to see the match were there. And they were all flabbergasted to see Hydros submit to Maverick's childish commands. Zeus came back over to his seat, with a refilled bag of popcorn. "So, what did i miss?" he asked being curious of what just happened.

How can they ever explain this to Zeus. It was just unbelievable.

* * *

 ** _ROUND 3_**

Then the Guardians stood against the rock titan named Lythos. He smashed his rock fists together and let out a roar. For this round, it will take two to tango.

 **Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go**

 **I wanna be sedated**

 **Nothing to do, no where to go o**

 **I wanna be sedated**

"We can take him." Victoria grinned.

"It's clobberin time." Maverick agreed as they stood together.

Victoria's lightning and fire powers make her about as strong as the Maverick, so this shouldn't be a problem.

Then the match started.

 **Just put me in a wheelchair,**

 **get me to the show**

 **Hurry hurry hurry**

 **before I go loco**

 **I can't control my fingers,**

 **I can't control my toes**

 **Oh no oh oh oh oh**

Victoria Jumped up while turning her body into a bolt of lightning, smacking Lythos up in the air. Maverick ran up and dashed in the speed of neon knocking him to the side.

"Ha! I like her style!" Zeus smiled as the audience cheered and the gods danced to the music.

 **Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I wanna be sedated**

 **Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I wanna be sedated**

 **Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I wanna be sedated**

 **Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I wanna be sedated**

Then Victoria jumped off the wall and Maverick ran back over. As they both came at the rock titan in different directions. Attacking Lythos with tremendous speed and strength as they kept running into him.

After many fast moving hits, Maverick slid under Lythos and slashed both keyblades under him with the power of ice, sending the rock titan screaming into the air.

 **Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I wanna be sedated**

 **Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I wanna be sedated**

 **Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I wanna be sedated**

 **Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I wanna be sedated**

Then Victoria emitted a large swirly plumes of smoke around her arms and lower body. She then launches herself into the sky, and transforms into three balls of fire that swirled into the sky. Once she reached a high enough altitude, the fire balls collide, causing them to re-materialize back into Victoria. She then back-flips in the air whilst smirking to herself and heads back down hard towards Lythos bellow, using fire at her feet to thrust herself and accelerate her descent. Before Victoria hits the ground on top of Lythos, Maverick creates a large Neon shield around the girl and the titan. At that split-second Maverick acted, Victoria then impacts on top of the rock titan, smashing her fist into him and causing an explosion. Thankfully, Maverick's shield kept the explosion contained.

Thus the match was over.

 **Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I wanna be sedated**

Aiden and Victoria planned this super move out before the match, they knew this would work.

Once the shield dropped and the ash cloud cleared, Victoria stepped out in one piece, with the fallen titan behind her.

"On a scale of one to ten, i'd give that a nine." Maverick quipped.

"A nine?" Victoria scoffed walking up to him.

"Yeah well the downgrade is my fault, smokes not good for the lungs or civilians. Besides i prefer to see what happens when we don't need a shield." Maverick stated.

Victoria chuckled. "Whatever, i'd give that a thirty." She said.

"If you did that, the scale would be broken." Maverick pointed out.

"Exactly." Victoria countered.

The crowd and the Greek gods cheered for the Guardians victory. But the games were not over yet.

 _ **MONTAGE ENDS**_

* * *

 ** _Back in the lobby…._**

After the fourth match, the Guardians went back to the lobby to talk to Phil and Hercules about the last two matches. Aiden was out of his Maverick suit since he's away from public eye.

"WOW! That was, u-unbelievable!" Hercules exclaimed in amazement. "And when you took over Hydros and the part where you took down Lythos! Where do you learn to do those moves so quickly?!"

"That was actually our first time." Victoria answered with a smirk.

" But learn quickly, she just starts burning. No matter what." Aiden said looking at her. "And now about the secret powers?"

She rose and eyebrow. "Save it for after the blood fest, Frostbite." Victoria said waving him off.

"Fine, but you owe me one after we're done." Aiden held her to it.

"Uh, no i don't." Victoria said giving him a hard look.

"I saved your life." Aiden said back.

"I saved yours back." Victoria countered.

Everyone else was amused by the two fighting like a married couple.

"I stopped Zambron the Buffalo Butt from nailing you to death with his horns." Aiden challenged her.

"And I would've flambeed his ass before he could." Victoria shot back.

"Yeah you would have. Well then i... stopped a poisonous spider from biting you in your sleep before we came here." Aiden lied.

"No." Victoria deadpanned.

"Shit." Aiden gave up.

' _Something about those two remind me of Meg and i. Except for the language.'_ Hercules thought.

"Ahem! If you junior gladiators are done flirting i like to get down to business." Phil said coming over to them.

"Go on ahead. And we're not a couple." Victoria said putting her hand on her hip.

"I am Groot." Groot teased with a smirked, earning a look from Aiden. Translated: _'Oh i know but, like hell your not.'_

"Whatever the tree just said, i'm inclined to agree." Phil said with a sarcastic grin of his own. "But i'm not here to play matchmaker, i'm here to inform you on the details of what the last two matches has to offer."

"That's not matchmaking?" Aiden quipped raising an eyebrow, but Phil ignored him.

"In the fourth match, you're going to face a mysterious contender who recently registered just before you won the second match. Don't ask me who, it wouldn't be called a mystery if i told you." Phil said walking back and forth in front of them. "And in the final match, one of you will go toe to toe with Hercules. And since the Maverick is the reason your all here. It will be him fighting Herc in the final fight."

"Or…. We could give the kid a break and put a certain feathered hero in the ring instead." Darkwing duck suggested while patting Aiden on the back. "I mean i'll give our 'Wesley Barker' friend some credit, but he looks like he's ready to collapse in his ice undies."

"Did you just compare me to Beetleborgs?" Aiden inquired.

"Stow it kid, i'm trying to save your hide." Darkwing whispered then spoke up again. "C'mon, what do you say Coach Capretto?"

Phil gave him a blank stare. "Alright. Just try not to get your blood and fathers everywhere. Herc's a nice guy but he's not that careful with birds." Phil agreed.

"C'mon Phil! Those Stymphalian birds weren't my fault, i barely touched them! They popped the moment they ran into me!" Hercules protested.

Darkwing Duck's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. "Oy vey….On, second thought. Aid here is a big boy, he can handle a few hits." He declined quickly.

"That's what i thought." Phil grinned.

"I am Groot." Groot mocked. Translate: _'I wonder if his real name is Darkwing Cluck, as in chicken.'_

"Way too easy pal." Aiden muttered up at the tree. He's right, that joke is too easy.

"And after we beat these last two rounds, we finally win the platinum trophy?" Victoria asked.

"Fair and square." Phil nodded. " So Guardians, are you ready for this?"

"Just try and stop me." Victoria's sarcastic snarky way of saying yes.

Aiden shifted back into Maverick.

"Ditto." Maverick agreed.

"I am Groot." Groot saying yes.

"Let's get competitive….ly dangerous." Darkwing said darkly agreeable.

"Hey, may the best hero win." Hercules smirked saluting Maverick.

"Don't go soft on me in the finals Herc, my pride and armor can take a crap ton." Maverick grinned giving him a peace sign.

* * *

 ** _Back on the coliseum…_**

After that the Guardians went back in the field to wait for their next and mysterious opponent. As they stood in the middle of the ring, they waited. For quite a few long minutes.

"I don't know about you, but i hope we're about to fight the hell out of a hydra." Maverick stated humorously. "Cause i would love to drop five hydra heads over Chris Columbus's lawn for making those Percy Jackson films."

"And i don't know about you. But your dreams, are my nightmares." Darkwing said back at him.

"Relax Chicken Nuggets. We got this." Victoria said. "Hopefully. What's taking so long?"

"Yeah i thought Phil said it would start in five minutes." Maverick wondered. "what's keeping-"

Then they hear Phil yelling from the entrance.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T BRING THOSE! THAT'S IN VIOLATION OF YOUR REGIST-" Phil gets smacked back someone, sending him a few feet above the Colosseum. "-STRAAAATIOOOOON!"

Maverick flew up and caught him and brought him back down to the others.

"You alright?" Maverick asked the satyr.

"Oy, yeah. I think." Phil said rubbing his jaw. "That guy can't really pack a- BEHIND YOU!"

Maverick turns only to be met with a hard punch to his face. Knocking him down to the ground.

"Ugh…" Maverick moans and turn over only to see Victoria and the rest get knocked down as well.

Even Hercules gets knocked flat on his back. But he, Maverick and the Guardians rose back up on their feet and stood together with the demigod hero, against the mysterious attacker that was standing in front of them.

It was Taskmaster. He is their real next opponent.

"How's it going Maverick? Ready for round two?" Taskmaster said darkly with his bow staff out.

Then a numerous swarm of insect alien invaders called the Brood, surrounded the audience, including the gods themselves. The crowd panicked but the Greek gods stood strong, though these aliens may be too advance for even Zeus to handle.

With the gods occupied with the Brood that were about to attack, Maverick and his friend were the only ones standing against Taskmaster.

But would they be enough to handle him?

 ** _To Be Continued…._**

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **That's right! Taskmaster registered for the games and he's not playing by the rules. And before anyone says that Maverick's powers can handle him, Taskmaster in this story is wearing a suit that's impervious to all elemental powers.**

 **That's one of the reasons why Victoria was running. And how he was able to knock her down with the other Guardians.**

 **"You just had to make it hard for me didn't you?" Victoria glared.**

 **"Yeah the author can be a huge prick sometimes." Aiden muttered quietly.**

 **I heard that. BTW Let me know what do you think about the Nova Corp being in this story.**

 **Also Elsa is still has faith in Aiden and doesn't worry about his safety at the moment, even though she's oblivious of the battle he's in ceriantly.**

 **But don't worry folks, not matter what the Snow Queen will always be in good terms with her adopted son the Maverick.**

 **Also i we now know that Deathbird took control of the throne of Shi'ar legally, from defeating and killing her sister in ritual combat.**

 **Which made J'son and his family traitors for not submitting to Deathbird's rule and defying her all those years ago.**

 **But on top of that. Anna suspects something about J'son that they don't even know about, or even him for what matter. It could be that the Amelia she's thinking off might have gotten out alive without J'son knowing. And he thinks she was dead at the time when Deathbird took over and went to war on the people of Spartax.**

 **Could it be possible.**

 **"Oh come on! You know were not idiots you and i hinted about this since the end of my last story!" Aiden exclaimed.**

 **Okay i know i've hinted about this for a while now, but it was never supposed to be secret. I'm just building up the suspense of when will everyone find out the true about J'son.**

 **So for those that might be new to this story now. No more hints from the author…... except for what's said in the story.**

 **But here's a secret. Victoria's background, and i can promise you she and Aiden are not siblings.**

 **"Thank God." Victoria and Aiden said at the same time.**

 **But what's the story behind her powers?**

 **What else will Anna find out?**

 **And how will Maverick and his friends beat Taskmaster and save Olympus from the Brood?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! And as always Square Enix and Disney fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	9. Champions of Olympus

**Were back folks!**

 **And i feel better! And Ready to deliver some good stuff to read today.'**

 **"And we don't mean your dad's magazines!" Maverick quipped.**

 **So before we begin, lets answer some comments from our fans.**

* * *

 **Guest 1: Thank you! Well were there now! And we'll more than likely get a fourth Kingdom Hearts game.**

 **"Which means i will get an additional story with Sora AKA Dorky Goku. Oh yeah! We'll definitely meet after this story is finished." Maverick quipped.**

 **But we may tweak a few minor things to make sure Maverick has relevance in Sora's journey through part II and III.**

 **Sorafan: Thank you! I'll make sure to add more funny scenes like that.**

 **" Trust me if i run into any more monsters made of ice, I will make it my unpaid intern." Maverick quipped.**

 **Anyway i kept you waiting long enough!**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Champions Of Olympus.**

 ** _Olympus Coliseum…_**

As Maverick and his team stood against the mercenary on the arena, he couldn't help but say something funny to him.

"Huh….You look pretty good for a dead guy." Maverick said to Taskmaster.

"Aw. Are you sad that i didn't go down with the Ravagers?" Taskmaster mocked.

"Nah. It just means i'll get to give you a three dollar haircut, in other words…." Maverick said bring both of his keyblades out and spinning them. " I'll ***k your head up."

Victoria held her sword while Darkwing Duck held his weapons and Groot stood with hammer fists.

They could probably take him on at once. But the only problem were the invading Brood that were about to attack people all around the Colosseum. It would probably be too much for the greek gods to handle.

And Maverick knew it.

"Groot, Darkwing, Go and help the gods protect the mortals. We'll handle Grayskull here." Maverick ordered them.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded and left with Darkwing Duck to go and save the civilians from the insect invaders.

"You're sure about that?" Taskmaster mocked. " I've watched you fighting earlier. Don't worry, i didn't see you with your mask off. That would ruin the point and the thrill. But i owe you enough. You've taught me a lot about yourself."

Apparently Taskmaster was watching Maverick and the others fight during the games. But he never saw him change into Aiden in the lobby, not once. Despite him being a mercenary and looking for weaknesses. Taskmaster believes in focusing on the fight, and never getting personal. Since he felt that would be do dirty and unprofessional.

Even professional hunters have a moral code. Even if it's small.

"Does you owing me mean you'll sit still this time?!" Maverick inquired as he ran fast over with super speed, but Taskmaster quickly dodge and held his foot out to trip him.

Then Maverick flipped back up and summoned a ice pillar to spring under Taskmaster.

But somehow the mercenary sensed it seconds before the pillar sprang out of the ground and he jumped out of way towards Maverick. Then Taskmaster preformed a counter move by kicking him in the face and blasting him with a mysterious dark energy blast. Sending Maverick over to Victoria and knocking them both to the ground.

"What the. Frick sauce was that?" Maverick moaned.

"You'd be surprised by what you'd find lying around the multiverse. Now get up. And let's really get started!" Taskmaster said darkly as his armored gloves projected some kind of familiar dark substance.

"His gauntlets…. allow him to manipulate some kind of energy of darkness. Why do you think….. i couldn't stop him with….my own powers?" Victoria pointed out and grunted.

That's why she was running from him and the Ravagers. She could take on those space thugs but not with Taskmaster. He can copy any power attack from not just her but Maverick's powers as well.

Maverick got up and helped Victoria off the ground.

"I just assumed you and he were both professional-" Maverick was cut off by Taskmaster shooting him in the chest with a pistol.

"Oh at least have the decency to let me finish!" Maverick complained as his bullet wound healed.

"Your gonna talk? Or fight?" Taskmaster said pulling an orange energy sword out.

"Is there a difference?" Maverick asked as he and Victoria charged at him.

They both tried swing their weapons at him with such agility and speed. But Taskmaster kept blocking and anticipating all of their moves. Thankfully Maverick kept predicting all of the moves Taskmaster kept trying to use on him, and blocked most of them. But Victoria kept trying to slash at him the her sword and she kept getting kicked or punched in the face.

They kept fighting Taskmaster like this for a while until The girl got face punched five times, putting her in a daze as she dropped to her knee

Then Maverick got kicked six times in the face, but he wasn't down yet. Taskmaster spinned his sword and slashed at Maverick four times and stabbed him in the gut. Making him double over, then he pushed Maverick down to the floor with a dark blast.

The mercenary turned his attention to Victoria who was getting back up. But Taskmaster stunned Victoria with a dark electric zap from his finger. Then he delivered a painful punch to her stomach. Making her wheeze as she fell and rolled face down in the dirt.

Maverick got back up and saw this happened to Victoria. He got angry and responded by teleporting behind Taskmaster and roundhoused him in the back of the head, then he teleported and slashed him in front. Then Maverick flip kicked him in the air and slashed both keyblades into him. Sending him back down.

But Taskmaster recovered himself while flipping in the air and landing on his feet.

Maverick landed as well in front of the mercenary. He kept clashing his keyblade into Taskmaster's sword, but despite his superspeed, Taskmaster could match it with his dark energy. So Maverick started teleporting back and forth all around him, kicking and punching the Mercenary where ever he could. He swipe kicked Taskmaster to the ground and tried to slam his keyblade down on him. Taskmaster blocked his with his sword, but Maverick kept pushing his keyblade down on his sword, and he tried shooting a ray of shot a ray neon down on his head from his other hand. But Taskmaster blocked it with the dark energy from his other hand. It didn't matter, Maverick kept him pinned to the ground.

"Had enough, Assassin's Creed?" Maverick quipped.

"For now." Taskmaster grunted accepting defeat this time. " You're pretty good for a new meat. But i hope you have more tricks, for the next round."

Then a puff of smoke appeared around him. Maverick quickly blew all of the smoke away with a cold wind, only to see that Taskmaster was gone.

' _***k! He got away again!? I had a bunch of nightmarish combos i haven't even delivered yet!'_ Maverick thought while feeling disappoint. _' Then again he probably would've copied them all anyway…..BUT I DIGRESS!'_

* * *

Maverick looked over at Victoria, seeing that she was still on the ground, probably out cold from the beating she took. He was about to go over and check on her.

But the armored keybearer didn't have time to worry about her. He looked up on the seating from the right to see that the greek gods were handling themselves. With Zeus's lighting bolts and all. While on the left, Darkwing Duck and Groot were helping out Hercules by aiding and protecting the civilians from the Brood. But they were also dealing with an overwhelming odds of too many Brood monsters.

The Brood's appearance were hideous by their insect like exoskeletal appearance. But unlike insects, they have fanged jaws instead of mandibles. Their skulls are triangular and flat, with a birthmark (different for each Brood) between their large eyes. Their two front legs are actually long tentacles they can use to manipulate objects. What makes them different from the three classes are the arms. The smaller ones have wings instead of arms, those are called Sleazoids. The middle class flightless ones on the ground are considered the normal ones. They have four arms with claws. And the larger ones that have round abdomens with four large sharp sword-like appendages for arms, are call Brood Queens. They act as the leader of each group or squad of Brood.

So Maverick ran over to Victoria and teleported over to an empty corner and hid her behind a column away from the carnage. Then he switched to his blue mark 11 suit and flew over to help his team out. Five Sleazoids flew over with their stingers shooting acid rays at him. Maverick dodged their fire and shot them down with neon missiles.

Maverick landed in front of his team and blew a hole in the wall with a thunder blast from his keyblades. The hole was large enough for the crowd of people to run to safety, so they ran over while avoiding the Brood. As they ran for the exist Maverick made for them, he and the Guardians as well as Hercules defended the people from getting attacked by the Brood.

In Fact they were getting most of the attention from the alien insects.

Darkwing duck was blasting at the Brood with two neon shotguns Aiden made for him. He flips and dodged in the air avoiding the attacks from claws and tentacles everywhere.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot was having no trouble using his hammered fists to squash those bugs into oblivion. Plus the tree was glad that those Brood monsters don't ooze or bleed out any form of slime. Which is weird but a relief.

Maverick was having little to no problem fighting these things as well. He started slicing at five of six of the ground Broods. They would slash at him with their four arms, but Maverick kept blocking and twirling his keyblades at them, cutting their arms all and decapitading them as well.

"Who ever said bugs are people two ought to be horsewhipped!" Maverick exclaimed as he kept blocking and taking them out. "IRIS! What the hell are these things?!"

" _according to Yen Sid's records, they appear to match the descriptions of the Brood. I've uploaded every detail on them to your files."_ IRIS stated.

"Any weaknesses?! And please tell me it's boric acid! " Maverick yelled as he delivered a double Ars Arcanum on six more broods.

" _The Larger ones are their queens. The queens communicate to the Brood telepathically and Like a bee hive they act as a guide for the Brood."_ IRIS stated. " _Take them out and the brood's cognizance will decrease in their assault."_

"So they lack direction, like my tutor." Maverick quipped as he spin dodge some acid attacks and froze ten of them. Then he turned to Hercules who was punching and squishing twelve of them down. "Herc! Take the fat ones down, those are their queens and watch the stingers!"

"You got it Mav!" Hercules nodded and ran and charged past a bunch of Brood, knocking them out of the way as he got to the middle of the group of Brood. He found three Brood Queens

standing at the center of these invaders. Then Maverick teleported and appeared next to Hercules.

A horde of Sleazoids flew over to and climbed on top of each other, to form a wall around the duo. The wall grew larger with the increases number of these flying insects until they formed a large shielding dome around Hercules and Maverick, leaving them with only the three Brood Queens. And the rest of the team with the Brood outside the Sleazoid dome.

Maverick blasted neon and ice rays up at the dome, having no effect.

* * *

" _These group of Sleazoids have fused together, causing their bodies to to harden and resist any form of your neon and ice attacks."_ IRIS informed Maverick.

Hercules tried punching at the bug dome, with no effect. Leaving them stuck inside a Sleazoids dome with the Brood Queens.

The only way out was through the queens.

As They dodge and blocked the arm and leg attack from the Brood Queens, Maverick quickly scanned them and found a weakness on their backs. They seem to have a glowing green orb at their back. He figured out that those were their air sacs. That they treat like lungs.

"Those green orbs at the back look important! After you Sunshine!" Maverick said to Hercules.

The Keybearer dodged another leg attack from the bugs and threw Hercules up, the demigod bounced off the bug wall and landed hard behind the three queens. Then he quickly pulled his sword out and with one clean swipe of his sword.

The queens roared in agony as their air sacs were cut open. As they suffocated. Maverick And Hercules took turns dashing into them. Cutting two of the Brood Queens to bits. Until there was only one left.

Then Hercules and Maverick punched the last queen hard in the face together, knocking its head off.

"WHOO! WERE BAD!" They both cheer as they fistbumped each other's hard.

Big mistake.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Hercules hissed in pain holding his hurt hand.

"***K! ***K! ***K! ***K!" Maverick exclaimed as he held his throbbing wrist.

Fistbumping each other really hurts.

After that, Maverick sensed that the bug wall was starting to weaken, with the effect of their dead Brood Queens. But before any of them to tear the Sleazoid wall down. Someone from the outside did it for them.

A pair of strong hands tore the wall down the other side, revealing that the battle was over outside. As Maverick stepped out around to see that all of the Brood were dead, and not one civilian casualty. Groot stood with Victoria while holding her up and helping stand on her feet.

The girl suffered a nasty beating from the fight with Taskmaster.

But what Maverick did not expect to see is who it was that helped him and Hercules out of the dome.

It was Zambron The Crusher who helped them out?

Maverick looked shocked seeing the Minotaur helping them out.

"Uh…." Was all that the Maverick could say.

"While you two were stuck inside. I've helped vanquished those beastly bugs for your comrades and saved the rest of the audience from becoming their next meal. And even saved your ungrateful Duckling friend from getting eaten." Zambron stated while holding Darkwing over his shoulder.

"I could've saved myself you know! I had them in my limelight!" Darkwing yelled, crossing his arms over the Minotaurs shoulder.

"You have eyes, not lights. And there are none made up limes." Zambron corrected the ducks comment.

"It's just an expression, but give me a sec." Maverick said walking over to Victoria. "Are you hurt?"

Victoria scoffed and answered him. "I would've been worst. But as much as i hate to admit it." she huffed and winced in pain, then the girl gazed at Zambron. "I lot of people would've been killed if he hadn't helped out."

"I may not be honorable when it comes to a competition, and i am not looking to make amends. But i could not stand by and watch innocent people get killed." Zambron said putting Darkwing down and tried to speak profound. "I saw by duty and-

Maverick held his hand up and interrupted him. "Okay okay, please don't finish! We get it. You have a heart, underneath that savage exterior." He sighed biting his tongue.

"You are too kind Maverick." Zambron smiled.

"Yeah if that doesn't describe a hero, i don't know what does." Hercules smiled patting the minotaur on the back.

"Thank you, Son of Zeus." Zambron said sincerely.

"Yeah that's great we're all feeling warm and fuzzy inside. But Aren't you guys forgetting about the games?." Darkwing Duck inquired pointing at all of the damages around the arena. " How do we get the crystal if there are no games to win the blasted thing?!"

"I think i we can remedy that." Phil said grinning behind them.

* * *

 ** _Olympus Throne Room…._**

After Maverick healed Victoria from her wounds. The Guardians and Zambron came and stood before Zeus and the rest of the gods in the throne room of Mount Olympus. They were all given honor by the gods for their heroic acts as Hercules stood next to his father who spoke to them sincerely.

"Guardians Of The Multiverse! Well done! For your actions in saving many lives today. You've have all proven yourself Brave, honorable and heroic!" Zeus complement.

"Oh your too much." Darkwing Duck said sounding like a modest little girl.

"Shhh." Maverick shushed him.

"And Zambron, you are to be commended. They would have not won so easily if it weren't for your act of bravery. You have been absolved of your actions in the games and have earned the respect from all of us." Zeus stated. And the gods nodded and agreed with him.

"But i think i speak for everyone by saying. Congrats guys! You've earn this." Hercules said holding the platinum trophy in front of the Guardians. Blowing them away.

"But we didn't win." Maverick said.

"Rule number 25. There is a lot more to becoming a champ, then just winning." Phil walked up to them stating. "So why don't you take the credit where credits due why don't ya?"

"Thanks but we didn't come here to earn some credit." Victoria smirked.

"Well…. Maybe a little bit, i don't know just enough for a parade and maybe having a school or a food court named after me." Darkwing Duck said with false modesty. Earning a glare from the team. "I meant us! Named after us! You've all helped two and- you know what, i'll stop talking."

Victoria rolled her eyes and pulled the M'kraan crystal shard off of the trophy.

"We actually came for this." She said handing the crystal to Maverick.

"Well it's not going to be a Sunday breeze finding the rest of those shards." Maverick commented.

"As if this one was?" Victoria scoffed.

"What i meant, Thundercat." Maverick quipped back. "Is that the ship can take us to whichever world where the next crystal shard might be. But it won't take us directly to the spot. We were just convenient that he came across it here."

"So will just land into any random spot and go treasure hunting for the next one? Not a problem, i have some very good arch support in my outfit." Darkwing Duck said with his hands on his hips like a superhero.

"Put a sock in it Darkwing." Victoria deadpanned.

"No, socks would make it worse actually." Darkwing said humorously, making Groot snicker a bit.

"Father? Maybe we can help them out? Is there a map or maybe an artifact that can show them where to look?" Hercules asked his father.

"I'm afraid not, son. We may be gods, but we're not over every world." Zeus said with remorse. "The knowledge of their journey including every other world, is beyond my understanding."

"Then perhaps i can help." Zambron offered to the Guardians. "Next to my brute force, skill and endurance. I have a knack in hunting even the smallest trinket in any service of the multiverse. You would have no problem finding your next treasure if you would allow me to accompany you on your journey."

"Uh thanks, but no thanks." Victoria crossed her arms.

"We got plenty of knives and brute force on the team. We don't need any blood and gore added." Maverick agreed.

" Oh no, you misunderstand my boy. Zambron has one of the best acute senses of any known race or animal." Zeus spoke up for the minotaur. "His sense of smell and track whatever you're looking for from miles away and beyond."

"But can you track this, Torro?" Maverick asked holding up the Crystal.

"My name is Zambron, not Torro. But let me see." Zambron said getting close and sniffing the the crystal with his muzzle. "Yes. I have a scent. I should be able to track this one whichever planet or universe you go to next."

"And in return?" Maverick inquired, making the minotaur look confused. "I mean what do you want in return for helping us?"

"I only ask that you help me find my home world. I have been trying to get back there for over a hundred years." Zambron answered.

"Yeah welcome to our nightmares, Beefcake. We're trying to get back home as well- Wait, did you say a hundred years?" Maverick asked making sure he heard correctly. Zambron nodded.

"I was taken off my home world when i was a small calf. I lost my family, my tribe and everyone that i loved, and then was cast out." Zambron said sadly. "After a century i have been trying to get back home only to fail again and again. I have given up recently. But maybe…..Maybe you can help me."

Maverick felt some familiar pain in the minotaurs voice, a pain that he hasn't felt since he lost his birth mother and his home.

" Understand that i can only go to the next world that has another one of these crystals. I can't go directly to your home. Not yet anyway." Maverick said.

"I am a patient minotaur. Waiting is all i've ever done, and i can do it again." Zambron insisted. "Please. Let me help you."

Maverick sighed. "Give us a second." He walked over with the other Guardians in an empty corner to talk privately.

"I don't know about this Aiden. I feel bad for him, but he gives me the since that he's reckless and has a short fuse." Victoria whispered cautiously.

"I'm not sure either, but what other choice do we have? It could take years for us to find every single shard on our own." Maverick stressed " the next ones probably under the Rock Of Gibraltar while we end up landing somewhere in their world's Costa Rica."

"I hate to say it, but i'd say we bring the big guy with us. I've worked with dimwits before, i can do it again." Darkwing Duck said.

"I am Groot." Groot agreed.

"Groot says Zambron may be our only means of finding the next shard quickly." Maverick stated.

"That maybe, but can we trust him? " Victoria considered. "Cause i don't."

"Do you trust me?" Maverick asked her.

Victoria took a deep breath and answered after a view seconds. "I tolerate you."

Maverick swayed a bit. "Close enough. Look, i have a lie detector in my suit. I detected no bullshit in his statement or back story. We could help him help us. Then vice versa." He stated.

"But if he tries anything. I'll grill his ass into a big mac." Victoria said lighting her fist up with a scowl.

"Agreed." Maverick stated.

' _At least she didn't say it would be on me. Cause it won't, right?'_ Maverick thought to himself.

They walked back over to Zambron .

"Alright. We'll allow you to join on our trial bases. Until we can get you back home." Maverick said to the minotaur. "Just help us find the rest of the M'kraan crystal and don't try anything stupid."

"You have my word. As long as you keep yours." Zambron offered his hand to shake.

"I am Groot." Groot stated.

"What did he say?" Zambron asked.

Maverick looked up at Groot, and then smirked at Zambron. "He says Welcome to the frickin Guardians Of The Multiverse." Maverick said shaking his hand. "Only he did not say 'frickin'."

Groot said the other word. He's been hanging out with Maverick too much.

"That's the spirit! You've made the right decision." Zeus upload them for their decision.

"And i hope you don't mind me saying, but i am also aware that your a boy in a magic suit." Zambron stated.

"You are correct!" Maverick said sounding like a sarcastic game announcer. "Thanks for answering correctly in front out everyone here that can hear us!"

"Actually Aiden." Hercules said raising his hand. "They already knew."

"Were gods. We have are way of knowing things. That and we saw you take off your suit in the lobby." Zeus clarified. " Rest assured, we won't tell another soul here on our world."

The rest of the gods agreed.

"So, what's next for the Maverick and his team?" Atlas asked.

"Well as much as we would love to stay and party like it's 1999 BC. We have worlds to visit." Maverick stated.

"I am Groot." Groot added. Translate: 'Asses to whip."

"More fans to make." Darkwing Duck added.

"And shards to find." Victoria added.

"And a home to return to." Zambron finished.

"Well, it's been real Mav." Hercules smile giving Maverick props. "Why don't we have a real arm wrestle the next time you finish."

"Believe me. I'll wipe your face to the dirt if we ever come back. See you around Herc." Maverick smirked giving him two high fives and a head bud. This time it didn't hurt.

"Well it may take a while before we open up the coliseum doors again, what with the damages and all. But you and your team are welcome to come back anytime the games start up again." Phil said giving them a thumbs up. And he whispered close to Maverick's ear while pointing at the injured warriors Zambron battled earlier. "As long as you keep your bull pal on low heat."

All of the injured combatants with slings, casts, crutches, missing teeth and black eyes were crying and begging the Guardians to take Zambron with them.

"TAKE HIM WITH YOU!"

"PLEASE! MY SPINE BEGS YOU TO DO SO!"

"DON'T LEAVE HIM WITH US!"

"MY LEG!"

"Oh for gods sake! Weren't you all listening?! Two words! They already said YES!" Phil screamed in frustration at the injured warriors. Making them sigh in relief.

And that was four words…..Again.

"Good luck to all of you out there." Zeus said bidding the Guardian's farewell. " We have confidence that your journey will end in a happy ending…..And i do mean a really happy ending if you catch my drift." He teased looking at the Victoria and Maverick.

"Thanks. I think." Victoria said blushing, not even smiling and pretending she did not catch that. Which she did.

"IRIS. Bring the ship down." Maverick said.

Then the ship landed outside, cueing the Guardians to make their leave. They got on the ship and set a course for another world.

As they flew out on the ship. Maverick could see Hercules and the others waving goodbye at them. Maverick gave them a two finger salute as he blast off into the sky. To find another world and another crystal.

One down and six more to go.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **And let me tell you. This one was hard to write with me recovering from a fever this past week. But i did it.**

 **Now that Maverick has the first Fragment and we're done with Hercules's world. What world shall we go to next?**

 **Also, The minotaur Zambron as joined Maverick and his team. And as you can tell, he is inspired by the Telltale version of Drax. With a hint of the MCU's Thor, i terms of an elegant but flawed personality.**

 **In fact. Zambron The Crusher is voiced by 'Brandon Paul Eells'.**

 **So even though he is on the team. And he fought well earlier. Will he prove himself again?**

 **Will Victoria soon trust him?**

 **Will They find the next Fragment of the M'kraan crystal?**

 **And again. What world will they visited next?**

 **Find out next time! As he pick up on more of Elsa and J'son!**

 **And let me know what world would you like for them to visit next. Note that the next world can't be from a marvel world from any of the movies or Star Wars.**

 **But if you all have anything in mind. Leave it in the comments and let me know your thoughts on what you have read.**

 **And as always Square Enix and Disney fan!"**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	10. Knowing Your Enemy (Hey Where's Parry?)

**Were back folks!**

 **(Edited: I noticed i made a continuity mistake writing about Taskmaster's years of crime. So i changed it to fit later chapters. Sorry for any confusion.)**

 **This next world is a TV show that i miss so much!**

 **"And after that is another tv show that we all miss so much!" Maverick stated. "Don't worry will have worlds based on really great films later. I'm not talking about you 'Dances With John Smith'!"**

 **Don't you mean 'Pocahontas'?**

 **"I call it as i see it." Maverick said.**

 **Anyway, since we don't have any comments from the last chapter.**

 **"SERIOUSLY?!" Maverick exclaimed in disbelief. "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LOVED US!"**

 **Calm down Maverick. Their probably all busy playing with Kingdom Hearts 3. Speaking of which, that game is freaking awesome!**

 **"Even though i'm not in it." Maverick commented in jealousy.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the game! How was your experience.**

 **And last let Maverick know we all still love him.**

 **"Don't patronize me Author." Maverick spat.**

 **Also did you guys see that Frozen 2 trailer? Wasn't that awesome?! I hope the parents aren't really dead. Plus the sequel might give me some story ideas depending on where their going.**

 **?**

 **Anyway without further delay!...Oh one more thing.**

 **Incase many of you didn't know this. You don't have to have an account with in order to leave comments and reviews for chapters. You can do it as a guest.**

 **SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER IF YOU CAN THIS TIME!**

 **Okay? Good.**

 **"What a drama Queen." Maverick muttered.**

 **QUITE YOU!**

 **(And Also i'm not going to bother explaining who these characters are in this next world. Too much filler. So if your not familiar with this show. Watch the pilot episode and maybe a few more before reading this.)**

 **Now then!**

 **LET'S! GET! DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Knowing Your Enemy. (Hey Where's Parry?)**

 ** _Back in Corona….._**

The royals of Corona as well as Arendelle's royal family followed J'son and King Mickey outside the castle courtyard to greet the Nova Corp that were coming in by several ships.

The town would've panicked, if it weren't for King Frederic giving his word out to the captain and his guards to let the town folk know that these ship were friendly.

Everyone stood at the doors of the castle, watching as two of the main ships landed in the courtyard, while the other ships remained in the air. The yellow and blue colors of the ship and sounds of rocket fuel fascinated all of them.

"Woah!" Flynn and Elise gasped in fascination as they stood next to their parents.

Frederic and Arianna stood in front next to Elsa and J'son, As while as Mickey and his friends.

Both ships opened, revealing two Nova Corp officers. Garthan Saal, high ranking Denarian officer of the Nova. And Corpsman member Rhomann Dey. They both stepped out to take in the scenery. Before walking over to meet with the royals.

"Not bad. Primitive, but not bad." Denarian Saal stated.

"Not a bad taste with white either." Rhomann commented looking up at the castle.

"Hey everyone." king Mickey came up and greeted them.

"King Mickey. It's been a while." Denarian Saal shook his hand.

" You sure the Ravagers tried to pillage this place? It doesn't really fit their M.O." Rhomann said.

"It's complicated. My friends will explain." Mickey said directing them to the royals.

"On behave of the Nova. I am Denarian Saal. We come in peace." Saal said to the King and Queen of Corona.

"I am King Frederic. Welcome to Corona." King Frederic said to them. "Pardon me for being direct. But i understand that your here for the prisoners that invaded are home."

"Pretty much. We usually don't interfere with the business of any Terran based world….Or universe. But we were contacted by King Mickey that you were attack by the Ravagers and are now keeping them prisoner." Denarian Saal said.

"More...Like what's left of them." J'son stated.

"It's kind of a long story." Elsa added.

" Like a storybook or textbook long or having a busy morning long?" Rhomann asked.

" Well...How much do you guys know about the Shi'ar?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well we're still at war with them, for one." Denarian Saal Answered. "We know all about their issues and history with DeathBird and the crap she caused over the years."

"Then it won't take long to explain what's going on." Elsa said.

"Come on inside. It's best that Queen Elsa explains everything." King Mickey gestured for them to walk into the castle.

"But before we do i have to say. You guys look cool and all with your ships and your space tuxedos and light bulbs. But won't your fleet of space yachts get bored staying up in the air like that?" Eugene asked them about the other spaceships still hovering in the air.

"Nah don't mind them. They get paid to hang around with us." Rhomann stated, and looked at the horse Maximus. "You guys still keeping cattle?"

Max snorted sounding offended.

"Well you are the top cow of the ocean and town Max." Eugene joked making the horse roll his eyes.

"I thought that was your title." Cassandra teased.

"HA! Fake laugh, hiding real pain." Eugene countered.

"See? The sour milk proves it." Cassandra grinned as they all walked into the castle.

Anna walked up to J'son. "J'son? You mind if i asked you something?" She tried to asked.

"Eh sorry Princess, but maybe later. I have to speak with these men." J'son said walking over to the Nova officers.

Anna look anxious. But she didn't press him. She knew it wasn't the right moment to talk about it now. But she wanted to know. If his dead wife was named Amelia. The same name for Aiden's Mother from Radiant Garden. Could he be? No. It's too much of a coincidence. I mean it could've been another Amelia, i mean why would she have been on another world and not with her husband? Probably to hide from Deathbird and her forces. She would've escaped if that were possible, to keep her baby safe. If the Princess's theory was correct.

Could J'son be Aiden's father?

* * *

 ** _Hours later on the Star Search…._**

After the team had left Olympus, Zambron made himself had home on Aiden's ship. Lounging on the couch while eating Oreos. But everyone ignored him as they went on with their own business.

Aiden and Victoria went back up to the bridge to look up any info they have on the mercenary that's been kicking their ass and driving them nuts. But right now, the girl was being driven nuts by her savior as she went up on the bridge first.

"Look. I've already said it back at the Coliseum and i'm saying it again!" Victoria shot a glare at Aiden as she went up the stairs. "It's none of your business!"

"Okay fine i get it, your powers and origin story are sensitive subject. Sorry, i didn't see wet floor sign!" Aiden exclaimed. "But can you at least tell me anything you know about Taskmaster?"

"Tsk. Nothing that you don't already know. The first time me and Jason encountered him was at our hideout. That bastard found us, broke in and used his dark gauntlets to match my fire and lightning." Victoria said as she sat down. " But before he could even get close to kicking my ass..."

"Like he did earlier?" Aiden quipped.

Her eyes narrowed at him for that.

"No offense, but ***k you." Victoria spat.

"None taken i'm flattered." Aiden shrugged with a grin.

"Anyway. King Mickey and his pals show up, they drove him off and got us out of there." Victoria continued. " But then apparently he followed me all the way to your world when we tried to split up and escape from the Ravagers."

"Yeah, that reminds me." Aiden said sitting down. "IRIS. Check the ship. Are we being followed by any chance?"

" _Negative. And in case you might ask, there are no tracking devices planted on the ship or anyone bugging in to our communications."_ IRIS stated.

The Maverick's ship is more advanced with the magic of the foretellers and the ancient tech of times before the great war. It would take a miracle for Taskmaster to hack this ship.

" Hey you can't blame my mild paranoia. And i can't believe i didn't ask you this earlier, but what do we have on Taskmaster?" Aiden asked.

" _Taskmaster is highly advanced mercenary wanted by the Nova Corp for over a long rap sheet worth of assassinations and crimes against the galaxy. Most of which involved the murder of Xander's Prime Minister two years ago. "_ IRIS said as she projected the info on screen. _" Most of the warlords and corrupt leaders who hired him over the years were brought down and arrested by the Nova. But he always managed to escape without a trace. No other records have been found."_

"Sheesh. For a pain in the ass, this guy is a grade-A Solid Snake type." Aiden said shaking his head.

"Don't give him too much credit." Victoria said.

"I'm not, but a guy who could show up at any moment and kill folks with so much discretion. It's no wonder the Nova Corp are scared of this guy." Aiden scoffed. "I don't know what's more dangerous. Taskmaster or High fructose corn syrup."

"You still kicked the crap out of him in the Colosseum." Victoria pointed out.

" Yeah. But not the first time. And the only reason he couldn't beat me this time is because he couldn't predict all of my moves and didn't call my bluffs. What if he could next time?" Aiden comment.

He didn't sound worried but the boy would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried. Not for himself but for the others.

" I think the real question is, why doesn't he want to know who you are?" Victoria queried.

"He said it would ruin the point and the thrill." Aiden quoted. "Whatever the hell that means."

"Sounds like he's treating his hunt for us like a sport." Victoria said.

"Except sports have rules. The fact that he's commanding an army of Insecticon rip-offs is just overkill." Aiden said.

"Yeah, but the fact that we now have a team of 'weirdo misfits' who fought with titans." Victoria air quoted. "I think that makes us pretty evenly matched."

Then it hit Aiden.

"Wait, say that again." Aiden told her.

"Weirdo misfits?" Victoria repeated while looking confused.

"Nonono that last part." Aiden said turning to her.

"Evenly matched?" Victoria guessed.

"Bingo!" Aiden said standing up and explaining. "He doesn't want either of us under or overmatched. Taskmaster is all about skill not easy money."

Aiden figured it out. And Victoria was slowly starting to get it as he spoke.

"So what you're saying is that he wants to use his skills on jobs that are worth his time?" Victoria quizzed.

"Exactly! He doesn't like wasting his time on easy money. He loves a challenge, and he has a certain art to a challenge. But what if, just hear me out for a second! What if we make him under matched?!" Aiden clasped his hands as he stated.

"How do we do that?" Victoria rose an eyebrow.

"We get personal with him. I don't mean by becoming intimate with him. But we get enough dirt on him, he'll become predictable." Aiden stated.

"Wow. Your starting to sound like a crime boss." Victoria sounded surprised.

"No, i don't mean like killing his parents or kidnapping his puppy. I'm saying that the more he studies are powers and techniques. The more we become predictable. We need to study him and make him predictable." Aiden said.

"Yeah, but you would have to get inside of his head to do that. And Taskmaster is not some open book. He's a hardshell to crack." Victoria pointed out.

" _Sorry to interrupt, but have been getting reports that the Nova Corp are in Corona at this very moment."_

"Say what?" Aiden inquired.

" _King Mickey contacted them to pick up the Ravager Prisoners that are being held in the castle."_ IRIS verified.

"Those guys would know more about him." Victoria remarked.

"Damn, straight." Aiden grinned as he shifted into his red Maverick suit. "IRIS, contact the Queen."

Hopefully they could get some real dirt on Taskmaster.

* * *

 ** _Night at Castle Corona….._**

After hours of confirming that these were the crew that belonged on Taserface's ship. The Nova Corp officers start marching the remaining Ravager prisoners on a cargo spaceship. While Elsa, J'son, King Mickey and The Captain of Corona's guard was talking with Denarian Saal.

"I'm not sure how you manage to bring a large number of a-holes like them, with your swords and crossbows against their tech. But you've done the Nova Corp a great service for keeping them contained." Denarian Saal shook the Captain's hand.

"Anytime. But we weren't the ones who brought em down. It was the Maverick." The Captain stated.

"The what?" Denarian Saal inquired.

"You didn't give them the memo?" J'son asked Mickey.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You see." Mickey chuckled as he began to explain who the Maverick is.

And he did so without giving away that he's a boy on the inside is. Much to Elsa's relief, as Mickey respect's her son's secret.

 **I'm Maverick**

 **I'm Awesome**

 **I gotta six pack**

 **I'm awesome**

"Excuse me gentlemen. I need to step away and answer an Important call." Elsa said walking away before pressing the button on her bracelet.

Aiden in his Maverick suit appeared on screen.

"Hey little Spark." Elsa smiled.

"Not in front of the lady, Mom." Maverick muttered quietly.

"Uh who are you calling lady?" Victoria said sounding offended. But he ignored her.

"I need to speak with the Nova Corp, are they still there?" Maverick asked.

"Yes. How did you know-" Elsa tried to ask.

"IRIS keeps nothing private." Maverick answered quickly. " If you place your bracelet on the ground in front of them, i'll take care of the rest, it's very important."

"Sure thing. Would it kill you to say please?" Elsa teased.

"Please Your Royal Coldness?" Maverick teased back.

"That's better, sort of." Elsa shrugged and walked back over to the others.

"So he's a keyblade wielder that you have no jurisdiction over." Denarian Saal guessed, sounding mildy cynical.

"No one has control over whoever wields a keyblade. But he's the only one who's independent and isn't limited by the world order like the rest of us." Mickey explained.

"And before you go all FBI, the Maverick's power is only given to those who are worthy and trusted. Believe me, whoever is inside that suit. Can be more trusted with those keyblades than the rest of us." J'son added

Elsa smiled hearing J'son defending her son, when she placed her bracelet on the grown.

Then the bracelet projected Maverick as a hologram right in front of them.

"Gentlemen." Maverick addressed sounding formal.

"Oh wait, this ain't for us, we're not all gentlemen." J'son crossed his arms humorously. He was referring to Denarian Saal.

"Hush." Elsa gently scold. "Continue Maverick."

"Actually I called to talk to you guys." Maverick said looking at Saal. "And i hope we're not on bad terms or anything."

"Well, i'm not a fan." Denarian Saal responded sounding casual but pessimistic.

"That's a relief. Anyway i called because i came across a certain wanted criminal of yours that nearly leveled Mount Olympus into Pompeii." Maverick stated.

" You went to Mount Olympus?" Elsa asked sounding shocked.

"What criminal would have an advantage like that?" Denarian Saal asked.

"Taskmaster." Maverick answered.

"You got to be shitting me." Denarian Saal said rolling his head back in annoyance.

"I shit you not Sir. I've got pictures of all of the action." Maverick said projecting photos out of his hand, showing his fight with Taskmaster and the Brood.

"How did he get his hands on the brood?" J'son asked.

"How else?" Maverick said.

"Deathbird." J'son concluded.

"Bingo. Anyway, my real reason for calling was not to gloat on how me and Hercules killed a bunch of bugs." Maverick said looking at Saal. "What do you know about Taskmaster, and by that i mean what else do you know about him?"

"That info is extremely confidential." Denarian Saal said crossing his arms.

"I like you guys, i really do. But, the hell it is." Maverick said earning a look from Elsa. "This guy was working for the Ravagers who nearly flattened Corona, shanghaied me on their ship, and he almost killed hundreds of innocent people and he will try again. Maybe on another world."

"Counterpoint?" The Captain said siding with Maverick.

"Saal. You really should tell him. Maverick may your only way to finally bring in Taskmaster." King Mickey insisted, also sighting with Maverick.

Denarian Saal lightly exhaled. " If i give you this info-"

"No one else will know." Maverick assured. "Not even your adoring public."

"Very well." Denarian Saal was pleased enough to hear this. But not enough to like Maverick. He pulled out a small handheld computer and began searching for some classified info.

" FYI, the reason he's gunning for you, is because Deathbird wants her." J'son whispered to Maverick.

By 'her' he means Victoria.

Maverick looked at him. "I know about her powers, did she share anything else about herself?" He whispered back.

He shook his head. "That girl doesn't like sharing, you probably figured that out the hard way by now." J'son stated.

"Boy have i." Maverick sighed.

"Alright. This is everything we have on Tony Masters, AKA Taskmaster." Denarian Saal stated. "Do you have an 'email' i can send this to?" He enunciated the word email in a mocking tone.

"Just hold the screen out Armstrong." Maverick said sounding mildly irritated.

Saal held the screen of his device in front of Maverick, then Maverick scanned the screen and collected the file.

"It's done." Maverick muttered.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me. I have some prisoners to deliver." Denarian Saal said walking away.

"Don't mind him Aiden, he's not all bad, he's just strict about law in order." Mickey said in Denarian Saal's defense.

"Yeah i caught that. But now that the Mav is off the Fuzz. It's time i turn in." Maverick said. "Before i go, how is everyone?"

"Their asleep. Or at least they all should be." Elsa said smiling back at Flynn and Elise who were getting autographs from Rhomann Dey and a couple of Nova Corp Officers. And getting souvenirs like toy nova Corp guns and hats. "But yeah, everyone's doing well. Adina misses you very much."

"I'll be home soon, We just have six more crystals to collect." Maverick said. "As hard as that sounds, i really won't take that long."

"No pressure kid." J'son giving him a thumb up. "But a word of advice when dealing with Taskmaster, always be unpredictable."

"How worried should i be about this Taskmaster guy?" Elsa asked in concern for her son's safety.

"Lash was much worse." Maverick answered. "Believe me, we got it handled. I beat the crap out of him the last time."

"On mount Olympus?" Elsa inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, i better go check on Goofy! He sometimes sleepwalks." Mickey said scooting wanting to get in the middle of the Queen's parental reaction.

"I….better go and run a secure check down in the dungeon. To make sure we didn't miss any of the prisoners." The captain of the guard said also walking back to the castle.

Lord knows that the captain knows how hard parenting can be.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Elsa asked.

"I didn't have time to. I had to sign up to fight titans in a coliseum, in order to win the first crystal." Maverick said. "It wasn't hard though, i even made Hydros do push ups."

"I course you did." Elsa grumbled about the push ups.

She knew how much Aiden would never take a dangerous moment seriously, unless if his loves ones were in trouble.

"Was Taskmaster part of the competition?" J'son asked.

"No, he entered in order to make his move, which involved investing the home of the Greek gods with giant fleas. But like i said we took care of them." Maverick said and turned to J'son. "I Victoria is okay if you asked."

"Thanks but i wasn't worried. but Victoria is walking thunder with a short fuse. I wouldn't alive if it weren't for her." J'son remarked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Maverick said then looked at Elsa. "Are you mad?"

"No just….." Elsa took a deep breath. "Be direct with me next time. Don't try to evade any questions i ask you from her on out. And watch your mouth next time or your grounded."

The Queen wished he told her then on instead of telling jokes and making vein assurance. She does trust Aiden, but she doesn't want to be kept in the dark.

That she never liked it when Aiden curses.

"Right sorry." Maverick said looking down a little.

"But also, i love you . A lot of people are alive now because of you, and i'm very proud of you. Never forget that." Elsa said with an assuring smile.

"Thanks, i won't forget." Maverick nodded. If it weren't for the mask, she would see his smile. "Anyway i got to go. I should arrive in the next world in the morning."

"Call me when you do." Elsa insisted.

"You know i will. And i'll bring back a souvenir." Maverick said.

"You better, or i'll take away your Playstation." Elsa said sounding serious.

"Seriously?" Maverick said sounding scared. He wasn't there to detect her heartbeat, so he doesn't know if she's joking.

But she giggled "i'm joking. You knew i was joking right?" Elsa laughed at his look.

The eyes on Maverick's helmet always showed a wide range of emotions. Such as when he narrows his eyes humorously.

"When i get back, we're renaming you the Queen of hearts." Maverick quipped before turning off his hologram. "Good night Queen killjoy."

 _'God i really love my Queen Mom.'_ Maverick thought.

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star Search….._**

The entire time, Victoria watched as Maverick stood still with his lights off the entire time in front of the bridge. Maverick appeared to be inanimate. But He was really using the neurological communicator build into the suit, in order to to send a message via hologram by using his mind. The girl wait for a while getting a little impatient for him to finished talking to their friends back home.

Finally Maverick's mind came back to his body and the suit's light came back on. He breathed as he slumped back down in his captains chair.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked him.

Maverick shifted back into Aiden. "Yeah, using my mind to send holographic messages can be hard sometimes. Like a rated R X-men film hard." He answered.

Aiden could only do that when he magically links an object to his suit. Like Elsa's bracelet. But it's easier when he's not so far away. The boy felt like he walked for miles on the treadmill.

"Did the Nova Corp give us anything?" Victoria asked.

"They did." Aiden said connecting his ring to the ships terminal. "IRIS let me know when the file is fully downloaded."

" _Yes Maverick. But the file is rather large and carries a lot of data. It will take twenty four hours before the file can be opened."_ IRIS informed him.

"That's fine, hopefully we won't run into Skeletor too soon." Aiden winced as he stood up. "I'm gonna hit the sack, we should arrive to wherever we're going tomorrow-Ah!" He nearly tripped but Victoria caught him

"Easy. Let me help you." Victoria said helping Aiden walk.

"I didn't know you cared." Aiden said with a teasing grin.

"Just because i'm cold doesn't mean i don't care." Victoria stated, but the smirk on his face made her realise what she just said. "I- I mean don't push it."

' _Atta girl.'_ Aiden thought humorously.

"Hopefully the next world won't be as hard as Olympus." Victoria said while escorting Aiden.

"I doubt it." Aiden said as their ship flew off to the to the team's next destination.

* * *

 **… _..In another world…..Located in the Tri-state Area…._**

 ** _(P AND F THEME SONG! Where breaking the forth-wall for this one.)_**

"Wait what?" Maverick asked.

 **THERE'S A HUNDRED AND FOUR DAYS OF SUMMER VACATION, AND SCHOOL COMES ALONG JUST TO END IT!**

"Hey! What's going on! Who are all of you people!?" Maverick exclaimed.

 **SO THE ANNUAL PROBLEM OF OUR GENERATION IS FINDING A GOOD WAY TO SPEND IT….**

 **"That's nice, now if you all would all please tell me what's-" Maverick tried to say.**

 **LIKE MAYBE….**

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Maverick yelled.

 **BUILDING A ROCKET OR FIGHTING A MUMMY OR CLIMBING UP THE EIFFEL TOWER!**

"How are you kids going that?!" Maverick asked loudly over the music.

 **DISCOVERING SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T EXIST! (Hey!) OR GIVING A MONKEY A SHOWER!**

"Oh come on! That's last part is not even fun!" Maverick yelled.

 **SURFING TIDAL WAVES, CREATING NANOBOTS OR LOCATING FRANKENSTEIN'S BRAIN! ( It's over here!)**

"I'm not looking!" Maverick covered his eyes.

 **FINDING A DODO BIRD, PAINTING A CONTINENT OR DRIVING OUR SISTER INSANE! (Phineas!)**

"WHAT!? Oh wait my names not Phineas." Maverick said.

 **AS YOU CAN SEE, THERE'S A WHOLE LOT OF STUFF TO DO BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS THIS FALL! (Come on Parry!)**

"Who's Parry?!" Maverick asked.

 **SO STICK WITH US CAUSE PHINEAS AND FERB ARE GONNA DO IT ALL!**

 ****AIR GUITAR BEATS*****

 **SO STICK WITH IS US CAUSE PHINEAS AND FERB ARE GONNA DO IT ALL!**

 **Candace: MOM! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! In the middle of a fan fiction!**

"What just happened?" Maverick asked in confusion. " This is the last time i drink green tea and Monster Energy before bed."

 ****GUITAR END STUNG****

* * *

 ** _The next morning in Danville…._**

PHineas and Ferb were out in the yard, using a radio transmitter they made on a table. Phineas sat down with the headphones on trying to pick up on a signal while Ferb was dealing with the knobs.

"Almost ferb. I'm picking up on a signal!" Phineas said.

Then Isabella came up to them in their yard.

"Hey Phineas!" Isabella greeted. "What'cha Doin?"

"Hey Isabella, we're trying to communicate with life on the other side." Phineas said optimistically.

"But, didn't we already discover that aliens exist?" Isabella asked.

She was referring to Meap.

"Oh we're not talking about aliens." Phineas stated. "Instead of contacting life in outer space, we're trying to contact people in the multiverse."

"The multiverse? As in another reality?!" Isabella asked sounding excited.

"Wow, i didn't know you were in to these kind of boy talk." Phineas said in surprise.

"Well we girls are not all about glitter and dollhouses." Isabella said sounding sassy but cute.

"Anyway, Ferb and i were reading some comic books and we decided to see if it's real. Thanks to the equipment in Baljeet gave us and this inner dimensional transponder we bought online." Phineas pointed at the round device on the table, with a receipt from Amazon.

"We'll be able to see if- oh hold on! I picking up something!" Phineas said picking up the mic. "Hello? Is anyone there? This is Phineas calling? Respond."

At first it was nothing static, but then it started to clear up as he was receiving some muffled words.

"Ferb, put it on speaker." Phineas told his step brother.

Ferb turned the speakers on and they could finally hear someone on the other end.

 **" _Calling Dr Howard Dr Fine Dr Howard."_** Maverick answered from the radio.

"Who said that?!" Buford came in slamming the yard door open. " Who's making fun of the Three Stooges?!

"Hey Buford." Phineas greeted him as he marched up to the radio transmitter.

"How dare you mock my pain delivering tutors on TV! Are you born without shame?!" Buford glared at the radio.

 **"** _ **No i was born without hair and teeth."** _Maverick said sarcastically. **_"But i can tell when you were born, your mom said 'it's a treasure' and your dad said 'Yeah, let's bury it'."_**

Everyone laughed as Buford's anger left for some reason.

"Eh. He's not wrong." Buford said shrugging casually.

"I'm Phineas, are from the other side of the multiverse?" Phineas asked on the mic.

 **" _Yes! We Are!"_** Victoria said on the other end. **_"Is there a spot where we can land our ship?"_**

"Wait, you guys have a space ship?" Phineas asked.

 **" _No we have a Death Star and 7 Oscar awards, YES! We have a space ship. Where can we land and do we need a parking tag?"_** Maverick asked.

"It's okay, you can land in our yard?" Phineas answered.

 **" _Aren't guys worried that we might attract a lot of attention? We're trying to be subtle."_ **Victoria stated.

"No worried, we do some big unsubtle stuff here all the time." Phineas stated.

 ** _"Like?"_ **Maverick asked.

"Well, we brought winter in the middle of summer by using a snow cone machine." Phineas stated. But it didn't impress Maverick.

 **" _Yeah so? My Mom did that with her own fingers."_** Maverick said. Not giving away the fact that it was by accident.

"And there was that time we built a roller coaster in are backyard." Phineas stated like it sounded normal.

 **" _And now I'm impressed."_** Maverick said. " ** _Alright, stand clear, we're coming in for a landing."_**

 **"** _ **And since you folks are smart enough to contact us, we're going to need some help in locating something important."** _Victoria added. _"Just whatever you can do."_

 **"** _ **If they can build a homemade roller coaster, then they can probably do a lot."**_ Maverick remarked.

"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas announced.

And that's is to help Maverick and the Guardians out.

"Hey, where's Parry?" Phineas asked looking over.

* * *

 **PARRY!**

Parry their pet platypus crawled over into the bushes, stood up and put on his fedora hat. Then he pulled a phone out of the bushes and dialed a button.

 **'Hello. you have reached the help desk for the secret lair door behind the bushes.'** The automated call stated.

Parry rolled his eyes as he found this annoying.

 **'If your trying to get recruited by the O.W.C.A. Please press 1. If you have multiple personalities. Please press 2 3 and 4'**

Parry rose an eyebrow.

 **'If your schizophrenic. Listen carefully to the little voices in your head to tell you what number to press.'**

Parry widened his eyes in shock hearing this. This was crazy.

 **'If you wish to gain access to the secret lair for your next mission. Please press the green button on the ground. You could've done that earlier. Instead you wasted your time listening to the crazy phone call. Thank you for calling.'**

Parry looked down to see a green button build into the grass. He pressed it and a shoot door on the ground opened. He jumped in and slit down all the way to his secret lair.

The platypus agent came down from the ceiling and landed in his chair to see Major Monogram on the monitor.

"Good morning Agent P. Sorry for the inconvenience with that bush telephone entrance. We use to share are phone service with an insane asylum. Only the patients were the ones that operated the service. I told those morons that the nutcases are not a way to save money! Just because there the reason we make money! Doesn't mean putting them in control will make us more!" Monogram said shaking his fists.

Parry looked unfazed like he was more interest with what his mission might be.

Monogram cleared his throat. "Anyway. Dr Doofenshmirtz has been seen talking with two weird looking folk in his lair. One's lit on fire and the other is some kind of green robot….thing. And he was even seen buying a large amount of bug spray and boric acid. If that's not suspicious i don't know what is." He stated.

As if the boric acid was more sinister.

"I want you to get over to his hideout, find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. Good luck Agent P." Monogram stated.

Parry gave the major a solute, then he got up and ran out.

After that Major Monogram looked on the grown and put is legs up on the chair.

"Carl! I thought you took care of the ants infestation!" He yelled out to his unpaid intern.

"I tried to sir, but the stores are all out of bug spray for some reason!" Carl said in the background.

That's because Doofenshmirtz bought it all. DUH!

"Never mind! I got a better idea. Where's agent A?" Monogram asked.

Then an Anteater agent showed up and began eating up the ants on the ground.

"Ah, Andy the Anteater. As always your country is grateful for your services and your large tongue." Monogram smiled down a the agent. " Reminding to clean the floor later Carl."

Parry ran over to his Vehicle and flew off to his next mission.

 **Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah**

 **Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah**

 **Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah**

 **Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah**

 **AGENT P!**

* * *

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!**

 **MAN! Was this a long one or what?**

 **(I was in a rush to get this one chapter out, if i made any mistakes in my writing or spelling, go easy on me.)**

 **As you can tell i was a huge fan of Phineas and Ferb when it came on, it had some heart and humor that i thought would work for this story. But i won't do anything dark or serious for this world. That's for later. Like worlds later. But nothing DCEU dark!**

 **"Thank God!" Maverick quipped.**

 **Also, Denarian Saal is not a bad guy, but you can tell he doesn't trust Maverick. Think of him as a cop who doesn't trust vigilantes. You may not like him now or later on, but i'll show his best side soon.**

 **Also Anna is really starting to suspect that J'son is Aiden's father. Where will that lead?**

 **Why is Doofenshmirtz teaming up with Starbolt? And who's the big green robot thing?**

 **When will Victoria become comfortable to share her story?**

 **Find Out in the next chapter.**

 **Please don't forget to leave comments and review this chapter!**

 **And don't forget to add this to your Favorites and follow list if you like what you see.**

 **And as always Square Enix and Disney Fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	11. Phineas And Ferb

**Were Back Folks!**

 **Ready for more?**

 **"No." Maverick and Victoria deadpanned.**

 **Too bad!**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks. Well i can. They just have to be own by Disney. What worlds do you have in mind?**

 **Also here's a note. Aiden will often revere to Zambron as 'Zam' for a nickname. Which the Minotaur understands.**

 **And one more thing. I know it's little too late to say this, but DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT FROZEN 2 TRAILER?! WASN'T THAT GREAT!? I personally loved How To Train Your Dragon 3 more and i think it will win best animated sequel for this year. But i'm open to Disney doing better. In fact i hope they do.**

 **"So do i." Maverick stated. "What?! I LOVE MY MAMA!"**

 **Anyway without further ado.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Phineas And Ferb.**

 ** _In the backyard…_**

Phineas and his friends were still communicating with the Maverick and his team on the radio transmitter outside.

"So what do we call you?" Phineas asked them.

" _ **Well i'm the Maverick for one. And the 'Short Circuit Hot Sauce' you were listening to is Victoria."** _Maverick stated.

 **" _Screw you."_** Victoria responded in a mutter, making the kids laugh a little.

 **" _And the rest of us are called the Guardians Of The Multiverse. Copyright mountain goat."_** Maverick stated. **_"I must warn you, unless if you all have seen every X-Men movie or have read ' Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'. The rest of my crew might seem like 'crap your pants' weird to the rest of you."_**

"Big Whoop." Buford said waving it off. "We've seen aliens, giant ants, robots, dinosaurs, a magical old-timey bathing suit who lives in the Himalayas named Klimpaloon, and whalemingos. Don't ask what that last part is, it's too personal."

"Yeah we live for these kinds of things. We promise we won't freak out." Phineas agreed with a smile.

 **" _Thank God for Imagination and- wait a magic talking bathing suit?"_** Maverick asked. _**"Never-mind you should see us landing in 3...2…"**_

The kids looked up in the sky to see the Maverick's ship coming down and landing slowly in their backyard. Their father was out working and their mom had gone out shopping, so no one else was around to see that.

Except for their sister.

Their older sister Candace came out from the house and marched up to scold her brothers about the loud noise.

"Alright what the heck is going on out- Oh come on! Outer Space again?!" Candace exclaimed looking at the ship.

"Oh that not a ship from outer space Candace, this time it's from the Multiverse." Phineas stated.

"The what?" Candace inquired.

"Multiverse. An infinite realm of being or potential being of which the universe is regarded as a part or instance." Ferb described.

Candace blinked a few times then asked. "Is it normal?"

"Nope." Buford answered.

"Then it's bust worthy. As in you guys are so Bust!" Candace pointed at them with a glare then ran off. "Wait until Mom see this!"

Jokes on her, their mother never sees what's happening. And Candace always is made to look like a fool. It's like the universe hates her in some humorous way. Like Viacom hates Squidward.

Once the Star Search landed, the door opened and Maverick stepped out with his team.

"Remember the rules guys, and that it also included no murdering folk of any kind. Unless if they're aliens with no light or monsters" Maverick said to his team.

"What about animals? We do have to eat." Zambron asked.

"I hope he's not talking about me." Darkwing Duck whispered in annoyance.

"If it doesn't talk or has a collar. Knock yourself out." Maverick answered the Minotaur.

"How would knocking myself out kill the animal? " Zambron asked in confusion.

"It's just a metaphor dude." Maverick then turned to greet the kids. "Greetings. That's space talk for what up folks!"

"Hello Guardians. I'm Phineas this is my step-brother Ferb." Phineas introduce himself and his step brother who did a two finger salute.

"And i'm Isabella. Fireside Girl Scout Leader." Isabella Introduced herself.

"And i'm Buford. Average intelligence and bully." Buford stated like it meant something of importance.

"You sure do look the part." Darkwing commented at the boy's aggressive bully theme.

"Nice to meet you all, i've already said what our names are." Maverick said pointing at himself and Victoria. Then he pointed at the rest of the Guardians. "And this minotaur is our newest recruit, Zambron The Crusher. And that's Darkwing Duck, the terror that flaps in the night and whatever else he was going to add after that. And this is my best friend Groo-"

"Wow! is that a talking alien tree?!" Isabella gasped looking up at Groot.

"Now that, is Cool!" Phineas said looking up as well.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled at them.

"Get use to hearing that, That's how he speaks. It's kind of like a bird call except the birdhouse is doing the talking." Victoria remarked.

"And i'm the landlord that can translate what the house is saying, before the house cleans the streets." Maverick stated. "By house we mean Groot."

"I am Groot." Groot snickered with a prideful grin.

"What did he say?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing, he's just gloating. " Maverick said.

" I hate to cut the intro short, but we're on the hunt for a very important item. And we were wondering if you knew where one of these are?" Victoria held the crystal shard in front of them.

Phineas came up to get a closer look at the shared. " Hmm. I've never seen a type of crystal like this before, and we find a lot of strange things. What is it?" He asked.

"It's called the M'kraan Crystal. And it was split into several pieces across the multiverse. We found this first piece, now this world has the second piece." Victoria explained.

"And our steam driving friend here said he tracked it all the way down to this neighborhood." Maverick revered to Zambron.

"I can smell that the blasted shard is located somewhere in this town." Zambron stated as he sniffed. "But the scent is cover underneath all of this concrete and civilization. I can't narrow it down."

When Zambron pointed this out on the ship, the team questioned his senses at first. But Maverick proved otherwise when his suit detected that he wasn't lying. The keyblade welder figured that the gasoline from cars. The smoke and steam from factories and buildings in the city. All of it is probably obstructing the scent of the shard from the minotaur's sense of smell.

"Well that's a city for ya. One minute you're trying to track down a long lost relic. And the next minute, you end finding some nerd instead." Buford expressed.

Suddenly Baljeet came in from the yard entrance.

"I hope you your not talking about me." Baljeet spat right behind him.

"Quiet you! Your the reason i never found the extended cut of Bully!" Buford yelled at the nerd. Who was rolling his eyes with his arms crossed.

"The game or the documentary?" Maverick inquired about that title.

"There was a documentary?" Buford asked.

If Buford saw it, he would be thinking about a change in career.

"Anyway, hello everyone I am Baljeet. No need to introduce yourselves, i heard everything from the other side of the fence." Baljeet said to them.

"Oh? Is there anyone else listening?" Victoria inquired at Maverick.

"Nope i checked. Just these weirdos." Maverick answered. He scanned the area just seconds ago when Baljeet came in.

"Anyway, i think i have a solution to finding your lost jewel." Baljeet offered.

"I am Groot." Groot stated.

"He's says continue, we're listening." Maverick translated.

"We'll build a tracker to help find your jewel. If it's in this town-" Baljeet started.

"Woah slow down there, Bollywood. I admire the confidence. But we already tried that with my suit and ship, and the technology one both is way more advanced than your average 'Fifth Element'." Maverick said to Baljeet. "You can possibly expect me to believe that a few kids in the suburbs can-"

"Finish!" Phineas announced.

"The hell sauce?!" Maverick exclaimed looking at the baseball shaped tracking device Ferb was holding.

"We were already making one to find some diamonds for an early Mother's Day gift. But finding an important artifact is good two." Phineas said optimistically.

The Guardians were shocked. All of them had their eyes widened.

"How long did it take for you to build a roller coaster again?" Victoria asked.

"A few hours. Why do you ask?" Phineas stated.

Now the Guardians are even more shocked than before.

"Okay! It's official! This universe is weird!" Darkwing Duck said throwing his hands up while walking back on to the ship.

"Coming from the talking duck in a mask, that's saying a lot." Maverick muttered, then addressed Phineas and his friends. "Alright. Everyone on board. We got a shard to find."

Phineas and Ferb were lead on to the ship, then their friends followed afterwards. Once the Guardians got everyone on board, the Star Search went into stealth mode and flew off into the sky to track down the next shard.

"So who was born first, you or the durito?" Maverick asked Ferb.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at…_**

 **"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"** The jingle played in the background.

Parry flew over to the evil Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz's lair and landed at the Penthouse. He broke threw the window of his lab and ended up getting trapped in a square shaped force field cage, that came on the instant he touched the floor. Then a hand puppet of Admiral Ackbar got in front of Parry's cage

"IT'S A TRAP!" The puppet mimicked.

Doofenshmirtz revealed himself to be the one who was holding the puppet and doing the voice.

"HAHAHA! Get it Parry the Platypus?! I'd explain it but it wouldn't be funny anymore." Doofenshmirtz smirked evilly.

Parry just glares at him.

"What? You don't think it's funny anymore? Come on! They got a new movie coming out in a year or so I might as well get into it early!" Doofenshmirtz exclaims while throwing his hands up.

Parry just keeps staring at him. I mean a Platypus can't speak after all.

"Ugh. Anyway. I like you meet some new friends i met from out of town. And by out of town i mean out of this reality." Doofenshmirtz points at the two members of Deathbird's

Imperial Guard. "Meet Starbolt and Warstar."

Parry's eyes widen at the fiery appearance of Starbolt. But Warstar was a large green robot. About the size of Norm. but more sinister looking.

"We are not friends. This is simply just here for business." Starbolt spat.

"Well excuuuuse me!" Doofenshmirtz glares sarcastically while putting his hands on his hips. " If i had known you were full of hot air, i would've called the mafia. I least they know how to be nice before they kill you."

Just then Norm, Doofenshmirtz's robot assistant walks over to Warstar.

"I find your method for the use of green to be fascinating." Norm says to the alien robot. "Do you have any pointers for a fellow droid?"

Warstar's head turned to norm. "Death to all enemies." he states like a robot.

"Fascinating. Tell me more?" Norm responded.

"Quite Norm! He's clearly a bad influence on you." Doofenshmirtz scolds his robot assistant.

"We've delivered the last of the goods." Starbolt said gesturing all of the giant yellow eggs Warstar was bringing in from their ship. "Now where is the crystal?"

"Right. I think i left it somewhere out in the middle of the desert. You know near one of my abandoned minefields? You can't miss it. Just ride 50 miles up west from here down the 101." Doofenshmirtz wrote down some directions on a map. "Oh and if you hit Vagas, you've gone way to far. And i mean in the worst way possible. It's where all of the marriages get ruined. And no that's not how my marriage got ruined, that's another story."

This annoyed the fiery man. "Ugh! Come on Warstar! I can't bare to take another minute of this." Starbolt snatched the map from Doofenshmirtz's hand and walked back over to the ship.

"By the way, how are you holding that map without burning it? Do you just burn stuff on purpose?" Doofenshmirtz asked, but they already left. He sighs and turns to Parry who is still trapped. "Sheesh! No wondered that guy doesn't have any friends except for a robot. He must've burned them all away."

Parry just shrugs. He's not so sure him.

"Anyway. You're probably wondering what are all of these giant alien eggs doing here? Well, do you remember that late 80s series ALF?" Doofenshmirtz asked the platypus agent.

Perry just shrugs again.

"What? You never watched that show? Well here's a dvd collection of season 1. Go watch it after you done foiling my plan okay?" Doofenshmirtz said while dropping a DVD case next to the cage.

Parry just looks at it. He can't reach for it due the force field blocking him.

"Anyway I remembered an episode were Alf brought home an alien roach. They tried to use bug spray to kill the roach but it didn't work. Or at least not the way they think. Instead of killing the bug, it ended up becoming bigger. They never showed what boric acid would do, because they killed the roach with perfume. Weird right? But it gave me an idea." DoofenShmirtz explained. "Check out this flashback."

* * *

 ** _Flashback….._**

 ** _(DoofenShmirtz POV. trust me this is the only time i will do this.)_**

 _Last week. I woke up out of bed, ready to start off my Saturday when all of a sudden. FIRE ANTS WERE ALL OVER MY BEDROOM FLOOR! Including some ant hills_

" _AHH! GET EM OFF! GET EM OFF!" I screamed in fear from the ants on the floor._

 _Only when i stopped panicking. I realized those weren't real fire ants. They were plastic fake ants! I even found a calling card from my rival Rodney._

' _HAHA! WHAT'S BUGGING YOU HEINZ?'_ _The card read._

 _I was so irritated by his childish prank that i needed to address this in a manly fashion. And what's more mature than payback?_

 _What? Call the cops? That's not good enough!_

 _You don't know me very well do you?_

 _I know you are but what am i?_

" _CAN WE GET BACK TO THE STORY ALREADY!? I'm about five seconds away from stabbing a puppy and eating people!" Maverick bellowed in annoyance._

 _Fine! How do you deal with this guy anyway?_

" _I made him. I have to live with the pain i created." The Author stated._

* * *

 ** _Flashback ended….._**

"Huh. Who was that in my flashback?" Doofenshmirtz said weirdly.

Even Parry raised an eyebrow at this nemesis. The agent was not sure who's up in his attic right now. Not that he was ever sane anyway.

"So you see Parry the Platypus, in retaliation. I decided to prank not just Rodney's bedroom, but his whole house! Right when i came up with this idea, i was contacted by those jerks who just left. And they gave me these giant eggs in exchange for some lame crystal i left in the desert." Doofenshmirtz stated while scratching his head. " I could never figure out how to use that thing on any of my inators so i figured it was useless. And i ordered Norm to throw it out into the desert. But he told me it landed out near the abandoned minefield for some reason."

"I'm programed to be specific." Norm said proudly.

"I use to regret programming him that way, until today." Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"Thank you sir! I knew going to those self worth seminars would payoff one day." Norm said happily.

* * *

 ** _A few months ago back at those Self Worth Seminars….._**

Norm was invited to a Motivational Seminar a few floors down below Doofenshmirtz lair in the building.

"I matter." Norm stated in his chair.

"Good. Now say it again, but louder." The nice lady encouraged him.

"I matter." Norm repeated a little louder.

"Again." The lady told him.

"I matter!" Norm repeated louder.

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" the Lady cheered.

"I MATTER!" Norm cried.

"QUITE NORM! YOU DON'T MATTER!" Doofenshmirtz echoed quickly from the top of his building.

He must have heard the robot, all the way from the top.

Norm slumped on the chair. "Sigh…." He implied like a robot.

* * *

 ** _Back to Reality Again…..._**

"What? No! I'm not talking about your purpose or self worth! I'm talking about those idiots from space who wanted the crystal in exchange for these egg!" Doofenshmirtz corrected. Much to Norm's disappointment.

Norm sighs sadly like a robot before leaving.

"I matter. I matter." Norm whispered to himself as he walks away.

"What's inside these eggs you ask Parry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz started again.

Parry didn't really ask, but he kept listening anyway.

"These are the eggs of giant alien bugs. I didn't ask what they were called but let's be honest their alien bugs. What would you call them other than that?" Doofenshmirtz pointed out. "Anyway. I don't know how long it will take for them to hatch, which is why i came up with….THIS!"

The mad doctor pulled the blanket off of his new invention. Which looked like a giant glass bowl with a giant egg beater and a large ray gun with a chair and controls attached to the giant bowl.

"Behold! The Nativity-Inator!" Doofenshmirtz announces. "You know cause it's a blessed miracle for whenever a child is born. Even if they our going to be disgusting."

This thing appear to be both ridiculous and dangerous. An in the hands of Doofenshmirtz that can't be good.

"You see Parry the Platypus, all i have to do is load up the eggs into this thing, then it will hatch the eggs early into an already fulling grown pest. Then i send the bugs through that ray into wherever i point it to. Like Rodney's place." Doofenshmirtz stated evilly. "It'll be like giving him a taste of his own childish pranks. In the worst way possible! But once i am finish with Rodney. I'll send these bugs to my other hated enemies. Like my brother Roger, or my childhood bully Boris. Or even….. The O.W.C.A headquarters! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Parry glared, knowing he had to stop evil doctor before it's too late. He just has to get out of that force field. Parry looked down and notice that the CD from the ALF DVD case fell inside of the cage accidentally. Probably when the doctor threw it on the ground earlier.

Wait. how did that CD get past the shield?

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star Search….._**

"Wow. This looks better than the ships we usually make." Phineas commented looking around the ship.

"Except ours were bigger, and more expendable!" Buford pointed out.

"Oh not this one. This ship is a legend built for a legend. Plus it's was remodeled by yours truly." Maverick stated proudly while leaning on a metal table.

" What about the suit?" Phineas asked him.

That came out of nowhere.

"What suit?" Maverick inquired. He had to make sure he wasn't referring to his own suit.

"Its okay. We know that's a suit your wearing." Phineas said while holding some kind of handheld scanner. "It's also says here that you're actually 13 years old. Do you use inter-dimensional magic in that suit to make yourself bigger?"

"How about i show you up to the bridge, so we can use that tracker to invade something else's privacy instead of invading mine!" Maverick said gritting his teeth while pointing upstairs. "Like the shard?!"

"Sure thing." Phineas smiled as went up to the bridge.

"Whew. That kid is worse than TMZ." Maverick whispered to himself.

"And don't worry. Your secret is safe with us." Phineas said looking back at Maverick.

"Thanks. Cause spilling other people's secrets, that's bad your health. Just ask the media." Maverick quipped as he went up stairs with Phineas.

Maverick could tell Phineas was honest. But he had to give him a warning while being witty.

Once they went up stairs, Victoria relaxed on one of the lounges next to the large windows of the ship. She closed her eyes, leaned back and took a deep breath. Figured that she could relax until it was time for action again.

Until someone came over and pulled her out of her thoughts. Not that she had time to think of anything at that moment.

"I've been meaning to ask. How come you don't have a armored suit like your boyfriend?" Baljeet asked her.

Victoria kept her eyes closed but her mouth drooped at that word. "He's not my boyfriend….. But if you must know, his suit came with his title. And i don't have one. Unfortunately." She told him.

"We could make you one." Isabella offered.

"Say what now?" Victoria said opening one eye at them.

"Yeah we can make you a suit. It's not that hard. We just need to know the specs of Maverick's suit and we can build one for you." Baljeet said as well.

"Assuming you want one like his." Buford added. "Who wouldn't?"

"Yeah but, i'd like to add my own personal taste to the outfit." Victoria said sitting up.

"That can be arranged. I make girl clothes all the time." Buford said out of the blue. Everyone gave him a strange look. "I don't have a problem! Blame my grandmother alright!"

"Also we'll need the proper tools." Baljeet said getting back to the subject.

Just then a terminal screen came on in front of them. _"I believe that can be arranged."_ IRIS said to them, offering her assistance.

Buford walked up to the terminal. "That depends. Are you anything like that blockhead computer from 'Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy?" He scowled at the computer.

 _"Negative. I don't play chess._ " IRIS answered.

(If your confused about that joke. Look up the computer 'Deep Thought' to know what she means by that.)

"Yeah, your good." Buford concluded while walking back over to the rest.

* * *

 ** _Back up on the bridge….._**

Darkwing Duck and Zambron came up and joined Maverick l, who was flying the ship over Danville in stealth mode. While Phineas was installing the tracker under the ship's console.

"Okay, that should do it." Phineas said stand up after finishing the tracker. "You should be able to track that crystal now."

"Very good. Durito shaped head kid. Your genius mind has aided the Guardians well. Even though my nose could have found the shard eventually. You made our jobs unnecessarily easy." Zambron said making Phineas smile.

But the durito comment didn't phase Phineas, again. Or any other negative comment for that matter.

"What the fury thesaurus is trying to say is, thanks." Maverick said in his defense.

Zambron glared at Maverick. "Do not ever call me a Thesaurus." He growled.

"Again! It's just a metaphor! Jeez." Maverick moaned.

"Oh Minotaurs are completely literal. I read about it in Greek novels. That and we met one during a chariot race we made up." Phineas said sitting in the co-pilot's seat. "Mind if i sit here? It's a closer view."

"Be my guest." Maverick nodded.

"He already is." Zambron point out the literal term.

"I hear you Zambron." Maverick sighed in annoyance. "Metaphors will go completely over your head."

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, i would catch it." Zambron said.

Darkwing face palmed himself "Good grief. It's times like this i start to really miss Launchpad." He mutters to himself.

"Where are the others?" Maverick asked.

"There helping Victoria out in making some new equipment down in the engine room." Phineas said.

"I hope whatever weapons they make is duck themed." Darkwing Duck said.

"Of course it is!" Phineas assured the duck superhero. Then he called Ferb on his walkie talkie and whispered. "Hey Bro, make sure those boomerangs are duck themed."

"Alright gentlemen!" Maverick announced on the intercom. "We have a signal! If anyone needs to make a stop, Now would be a perfect time to-"

"Oh! Oh! I need to make a stop!" Zambron said holding his bladdered.

"What?! Zam! We have a bathroom, go use that one!" Maverick yelled.

"I couldn't use it! The Tree has it occupied!" Zambron grunted while holding. "I must relive myself now! Please?"

"ugh…..Fine!" Maverick sighed. "IRIS where's the nearest public restroom?"

" _Where about to past by a fast food restaurant called Mr. Slushy Burger down below. Shall i land us near?"_ IRIS Asked.

"No, stay in the air IRIS, i'll get him there." Maverick said standing up then he asked Phineas. "Do you and your buddies need anything?"

"Let me check. Maverick needs to make a stop at Mr. Slushy Burger. You want anything there?" Phineas asked all of his friend on the walkie talkie.

They all spoke at the same time, their voices were so incoherent that Maverick couldn't understand them. But Phineas could for some reason, and wrote what they wanted down on a note.

"Here. Our friend Jeremy works there, he'll know how to make Buford's order." Phineas said with a thumb up.

"Alright then. Come on Torro." Maverick said placing a hand on Zambron shoulder.

"My name is-" Zambron tried to correct him, but Maverick teleported away with the minotaur, before he could finish.

* * *

 ** _Down at Mr Slushy Burger…_**

Maverick change back into Aiden before he and the minotaur walked in. He gave Zambron a trench coat and hat so no one could notice his minotaur appearance. Then he lead him to the restroom while he went over to order some lunch at the register. He met up the teenage blond kid Jeremy. Who is also the love interest to Candace, Phineas and ferb's sister.

"What up man." Aiden greeted Jeremy.

"Hi welcome to Mr Slushy Burger, my i take your order?" Jeremy asked like the friendly employee he is.

"Yeah i'll have five orders of the number 12, let one of those be a chicken sandwich instead of a burger." Aiden said looking at the menu. " And if could make what's on this list for the rest."

Aiden handed him the note.

"Okie dokie. I should have all of this ready in about…..Wait. A Slushy Burger cooked in lemonade and pickle juice with fudge covered fries along with a corny dog dipped in chocolate sauce and sprinkles? " Jeremy read Buford's order on the list.

'Good God! _How is this kid even still alive?!'_ Aiden thought about Buford and his weird order.

"Aren't you with Buford by any chance?" Jeremy looked at him weirdly.

"Who's Buford?" Aiden asked looking down at his cellphone to avoid eye contact.

" Uh no one. It just…. a little weird, i usually do this order for a kid by that name." Jeremy stated while sounding.

"Yeah, and i have a psycho uncle who was raised by rocks, and he talks to reindeers." Aiden looked up from his phone. "He'll eat anything."

(Like that stew Kristoff made for Christmas.)

Aiden said that like it was normal to prove a point. That the term 'weird', can come in many shapes.

Jeremy just stares blankly at him for a few seconds.

"Sweet! That I'll be $62.79." Jeremy said forcing a smile. "Everything should be ready in 15 minute, and what name do i put this order number under?"

"Aiden." Aiden introduce himself while paying for the food with cash. "And it's Jeremy, right?"

"That's what the tag says." Jeremy smirked while shaking his hand.

"Oh i wasn't reading the tag. i was looking at the picture." Aiden said looking at a picture with him and Candace at the Carnival.

Their names were on the frame.

"Hmm, Nice." Aiden complement the girl in the picture.

"Oh yeah. That's my girlfriend Candace. She's great. But We usually don't hang out as often as we want to during the summer." Jeremy stated sadly. "With me doing a lot of work here, and her trying to bust her little brothers. There's usually not a lot of time for, you know. Us."

Aiden nodded. Suddenly The boy felt something weird at that moment, something that felt connected.

"Jeremy. I'm starting to think there's a reason i'm in this place today." He started.

"Well yeah man. You came and order some-" Jeremy tried to say.

"No, my teenage slender blonde friend. Not the necessities. I'm talking about the biggest one of all." Aiden said passionately as he leaned his arm on the counter. " Love. It, is a beautiful thing. When you claim it. The whole world tastes like Slushy Burgers with chocolate sauce or whatever the hell Bufor- i mean my uncle ordered."

Jeremy nodded. "Okay?"

The blonde teenage nearly thought he was weird. But in Jeremy's mind, Aiden made a whole lot of sense somehow.

Plus the phrases 'weird' and 'confusion' left the moment two little boys in Danville build a roller coaster in the neighborhood.

"So despite how little of the time you might have with Candace, You got to hold on to it…" Aiden held his left hand out for Jeremy's right hand.

Jeremy oblige and held his hand out, but he winced a little when Aiden gripped his fingers with his fist.

"Tight! And never let go. Cause it will grow." Aiden added as he let his hand go. "Don't make the mistake im making right now. Got it?"

He was referring to Victoria. The boy felt like he's not trying hard enough, or going on the right angles. Aiden would love to have a relationship with her. But he doesn't know how to get through to her. But he's sees that Jeremy has a chance with his girl, since they already have something.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded nervously.

"Or else the whole world tastes like Mama June after hot yoga." Aiden said looking out the window.

"Uh. What does Mama June taste like exactly?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Like two hobos ***king in a shoe filled with piss." Aiden said darkly.

"Okay woah!" Jeremy covered his own ears for a second.

"Sorry, pardon my french vanilla. I can go all today, about this, Jeremy! The point is, it's bad." Aiden ranted.

"Yeah i can tell." Jeremy nodded, he could tell Aiden was having some girl troubles. "But who knows? Maybe things might look up for you too. The summer is full of surprises. Especially around these parts."

"Yeah. Maybe she'll learn to smell the potpourri and stop running from it." Aiden sighed looking down wondering. "Or maybe i should just start taking her more seriously."

Jeremy chuckled nervously. "Anyway. Thanks for the talk, even though that came out of nowhere, it means a lot. I'll go and get your meal ready." He said as he went to the kitchen.

At that moment whatever made Aiden go off like that, suddenly left him. He blinked and realized how strange he was acting.

"Why the hell did i say all of that?" Aiden whispered to himself.

' _Those weren't my feelings…. Were they?' He thought._

So many thoughts popped up in his mind as he wondered why he would react like that? Sure he has feelings for Victoria, but not enough for him to act like a glorified matchmaker. Then a theory came to him. Maybe those weren't his feelings at all, maybe those were….his Mom's feeling? His heart is connect to Elsa as well as their blood, on account for the shift crystal he used when he was eight. But their hearts were already connected before that. Even when he grieved for the death of his birth mother, Elsa felt his grief. But an effect like that hasn't happened again ever since that moment. The last time it was Elsa feeling Aiden. Now maybe...Aiden is feeling Elsa.

That's got to be it!

Then what would she be feeling that would make him feel for Victoria like that? Wait

' _Is Mom falling for someone? I mean i don't mind. But, who could it be the lucky guy?' Aiden wondered. 'Wait…..Does she have a crush on J-'_

Aiden thoughts were pulled away when Zambron came back from the restroom. And he went over to Aiden feeling relieved.

"Ah… It feels so good to be relieved of the muck in my-" Zambron sighed.

"Yeahyeahyeah don't say it, please. I already made a 'number one' joke. I don't want to hear how low it can go further with 'number two'. " Aiden interrupted him, trying not to get disgusted. " Your feeling better?"

"Yes, much better. Allow me to return to the ship." Zambron requested.

Aiden quickly looked to see no one else was around.

"Thought you'd never ask." The boy said as he place his hand on his shoulder and teleported Zambron back to the ship While Aiden stayed to wait for his order.

It would've been wrong to give a burger to someone who is part bull after all.

After several more minutes Jeremy came back with a two large bags of all the food Aiden ordered.

"Okay. that should be everything." Jeremy said placing the last bag on the counter.

"Thanks. Well it's been real Jerr, but me and my pals better get back on the road. Thanks again." Aiden said taking the bags.

"Well i should be thanking you, for the advice. Your right, i should take hold of what can get and live for the moment." Jeremy smiled.

The moments he has with Candace, they may not be long or complete. But to Jeremy. Being with her is perfect.

Even of she's trying to bust her brothers right now.

"Well. Helping out is what i do. Next to painting the town red and green." Aiden quips about his red armor, without making it obvious. " Anyway it's been nice meeting you and all, but i can't keep them and their food waiting. See ya!"

"Yeah, Nice meeting you too Aiden!" Jeremy wave at Aiden as he left.

Once Aiden was outside. He went around the corner and made sure no one was following him. Once he made to an empty ally. He called for IRIS on his ring.

"Alright IRIS, i'm coming back. Get ready to resume tracking." Aiden said.

Then he teleported back on the ship. It was time to resume search…...After a nice lunch.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **As you can tell in the midst of all of the moments and humor in the world of Phineas and Ferb. Victoria is about to get a new suit of armor, one that will match the Maverick's height. But it won't a complete exact copy of the Maverick suit, it will be something of her own style.**

 **Aiden is feeling something going on with Elsa. He's suspecting that the Queen is falling in love (obviously with Jason).**

 **We'll explore more about that part of the story as soon as were done in Phineas and Ferb's world.**

 **But Will Victoria open up to Aiden eventually? What will her new suit look like? Will Agent P escape and stop Doctor Doofenshmirtz?**

 **Find out when the action starts in the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave comments and reviews about this chapter!**

 **And as always Disney And Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	12. Clothes Make The Babe!

**Were back folks!**

 **Time to get some- uh…..Mav? Where are you?**

 **"Sorry i'm late!" Maverick said running in. "I had to go see 'Alita Battle Angel' again! Folks! If you have what seen it yet, what the frick sauce are you doing?! A Pox on all of you! GO SEE IT NOW!"**

 **Alright we get it! That film was awesome.**

 **Any since there are no comments from the last chapter…...again. We'll just get started.**

 **"We miss you Kingdomwarrior125." Maverick said sadly. "PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS PEOPLE! I LOVE BEING COMPLEMENTED!"**

 **Anyway... without further delay.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Clothes Make The Babe!**

 ** _After lunch on the Star Search…_**

As Maverick flew the ship over the desert, he let out a loud burp. "OH GOD-ZILLA ALMIGHTY! That burger was epic!" he relished the food he just ate.

"I am Groot." Groot sighed on his seat.

"Yeah i agree. The fact that our world doesn't have a Mr Slushy Burger, is a definite sin." Maverick responded while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

" _We're coming upon our destination."_ IRIS said as the ship flew further out in the middle of the desert. Thirty miles out from Danville. Until the ship came in view of an abandoned minefield. Next to a condemned warehouse district.

"Who keeps a minefield active in the middle of a populated state?" Maverick inquired looking out.

"I'm not sure. But this place use to be a tourist attraction with fake mines. Until last year when someone bought it off and shut the place down for some reason." Phineas told him.

"And nobody bother to see who bought this place and why it was shut down?" Maverick asked.

"Nope, it wouldn't be an awesome summer if we all bothered asking questions about the inconveniences. We just take what's positive." Phineas shrugged.

"Okay, Billy Taylor. I'll need to get a closer look. You and your tracker are coming with me, along with your massive Durito shaped brain." Maverick said sarcastically as he got up and gestured Phineas to follow.

"Okay." Phineas replied as he unplugged the tracker and followed him down to the ships exit.

* * *

 _ **Outside...**_

Once they stood on the ship's hatch door exit. Maverick opened the blast door and informed the team on his coms.

"Guardians, we have a situation with a possible minefield. Just keep your distance and let me handle it for now. I'll let you all know incase any action starts." Maverick stated in his earpiece built into the helmet.

 **"** _ **Fine. But i'm going to need a few more minutes. Ow! Hey watch the arm!"**_ Victoria grunted on the other end.

 **"** _ **Sorry."**_ Baljeet apologized.

"Alright. Hang on, Kid. This could get epic." Maverick said picking up Phineas and taking off in the air.

He flew over to the minefield. Staring down at the possible danger of them blowing up. He hovered slowly as he moved forward, Phineas got his tracker out and started scanning for the shard. The tracker beeped, indicating that the shard has to be underneath the mines.

"Yeah i'm pretty sure those things are about as safe as a theme park made by Steven Spielberg." Maverick quipped looking down at the mines.

"Don't worry, i'm sure those mines are safe." Phineas said.

Then a vulture landed on one of the mines and blew up, turning into a bucket of fried chicken. Talk about getting jinxed.

"Hmm... what are the odds of that happening?" Phineas wondered.

Now look who's asking questions?!

"I didn't know this world had any." Maverick quipped. "I got this."

He summoned three neon grenades and dropped them down on the minefield. Then Maverick covered himself and Phineas in an ice shielding bubble.

The grenades dropped and blew up the majority of the mines. Including a good chunk of the ground they were placed on top off. Turning the whole field into a giant crater and revealing what was underneath.

"Hey look!" Phineas pointed.

Inside the crater sat the M'kraan crystal shard. It must've shanked through all of the sand in the ground when it was tossed out here.

"Alright team!" Maverick called. "We'll need-AH!"

He was blasted by a ray of fire from behind, causing him to drop Phineas as they both fell out of the sky.

"Aaaaah!" Phineas screamed as he fell closer to the ground.

But then, someone came out of ship and flew down over to Phineas and caught the boy in the air. Saving his life. While Maverick broke his own fall by landing on his feet.

"Who's the son of a female dog that bitch slapped my torso?" Maverick groaned as the large burnt hole in his chest closed up magically.

"That would be me." the villain named Starbolt jabbed as he landed in front of him.

"Ghost Human Torch Rider?" Maverick mocked.

"Starbolt." He corrected. "And you must be the Maverick."

"No, it's Banksy. Would you like to buy a painting? Who else would i be!?" Maverick exclaimed.

"I dead man." Starbolt answered holding his flaming hands up. "Unless you hand over the girl and the shard."

Maverick looked up and smirked. Then faced Starbolt. "Do you pay with cash or credit?" He asked humorously.

Before he could say, Starbolt was met with a blast of lightning. Hitting him on the spot and knocking him down. "Ugh!" Starbolt grunted as he was knocked off of his feet.

"Too late, you've been charged." Maverick quipped before looking up surprised. "The hell?"

 **( Crazy On You - Heart)**

 **If we still have time,**

 **we might still get by**

 **Every time I think about it,**

 **I want to cry**

 **With bombs and the devil,**

 **and the kids keep comin'**

 **No way to breathe easy,**

 **no time to be young**

He sees some female figure in a crimson and purple shiny suit, a little similar to the Maverick suit he wears, but with a different paint pattern and a different symbol. her symbol resembled a lighting bolt in the middle of flames that waved around her torso. Her face was the big difference. Your suit came with a purple metallic face instead of a screen with eyes. And her face was beautiful to look at in Maverick's opinion. Obviously this was Victoria, in her new suit. A suit that made her matched the same height as his mother Elsa. Maverick was still taller in his suit.

Victoria lands in front of Maverick, with Phineas in her arms after saving him from falling to his doom. After she puts the boy down she smirks at the keyblade wielder in front of her.

" Guess who?" She says with sass. Her metal face looked so organic it could move like a regular human face.

"Mary Lou Retton?" Maverick guessed humorous.

She gave him an annoyed expression. "Try again." Victoria said.

"Your my doppelganger." Maverick quipped then added before she could curse him out. "Kidding! I know it's you Vicky."

"Ferb and i, along with the gang made her a suit based on yours. Along with the help of IRIS." Phineas explained.

" _I copied your suit biometric components and the-"_ IRIS tried to say.

"Okay okay! I get it, you copied my suit for her and use the kids as a lab." Maverick cut her off. Then he looks at Victoria. " And i hope you know how to use it, because…."

They look over at Starbolt to gets back on his feet. And charges the flames in his arms.

"He's a problem. But thanks Phineas." Maverick said touching Phineas and making him teleport back to the ship.

Then Maverick summons his keyblades Victoria unsheathes twin katanas. They both stand together ready to fight starbolt, until Warstar came from out of the sky, gaining their attention as he lands next to Starbolt.

"Aw…. I didn't know it was 'bring your kids to work day'. I would've brought some candy." Maverick mocks looking at the green war bot.

"Focus Mav." Victoria snapped.

"I am. We and are kids can take em." Maverick says back then calls his team. "Guardians!?"

 **But I tell myself that I was doin' all right**

 **There's nothin' left to do at night**

 **But go crazy on you**

 **Crazy on you**

 **Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh**

Darkwing Duck swung over from out of the ship and Zambron jumped out while laughing like a maniac And Groot jumping out last, while the ship remained safely in the air. They all land next to the armored duo and they all stood against deathbird's Imperial Guardsmen.

"Warstar! Attack!" They both ran toward the Guardians as they all clashed together.

FIGHT!

* * *

 ** _Back at Doofenshmirtz lair…._**

With the Nativity-Inator now full of Brood eggs, Doofenshmirtz got on the chair at operated it an again to monog some more before going to action.

"Oh i can't wait to see the look on Rodney's face when he's crawling on giant bugs. You know Parry the Platypus i was hoping i would get alien carrots instead of bugs, you know cause Rodney hates carrots. I know it's sounds weird, carrots coming out of eggs, but it's all alien. Outer Space can do whatever weird thing it wants like….i don't know talking trees or animals- Hey!" Doofenshmirtz was interrupted by a punch in the face by Agent P.

The evil doctor gets back up and is shocked to see that his nemesis free from trap, as always.

"Hold the phone! How did you get out of that forcefield? They said nothing but plastic can- wait...Oh i see! You use my Alf dvd did to get pass the shields, did you?! Well i hope you didn't get it dirty. Ah!" Doofenshmirtz was kicked in the face by Parry.

And Then he lands on the Inator's controls accidentally. Causing the ray to activate and fire in a random direction. Where was that ray pointing and who was it about to hit?

* * *

 ** _Back in the dessert…_**

 **My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin**

 **The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind**

 **The whisper that calls after you in the night**

 **And kisses your ear in the early moonlight**

 **And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine**

 **My love, the pleasure's mine**

Zambron was punched out of the crater and lands above the empty minefield. Get backup in time to see Warstar about to hit him with a pair of hammered fists. But then Zambron ducks and rams the robot with his horns, knocking him flat on his face. Then Groot came down and smash Warstar with his wooden axe hands. Warstar took the hit and knocked the tree off his back and fire a missile at Zambron, only for the minotaur to dodge. Just was Warstar got back up on his feet. Darkwing swooped in and plants three grenades in the shape of Ducks.

(Imagine duck shaped cookies if they were metal bombs instead.)

Darkwing Hops off of Warstar and the robot looks at him. " Your bills are overdue Scrap-Pile." He jokes with his arms crossed.

Then the Duck grenades explode on Warstars back, stunning him as he fell on one knee to steady himself.

 **Let me go crazy on you**

 **Crazy on you**

 **Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh**

With Warstar's guard down, Groot and Zambron come in on front and began hammering into the robot hard while Darkwing Duck shoots with his two pistols at the back. Warstar kept on his on knee trying to punch back, but the tree and minotaur kept punching Warstarhard leaving dents and scrapes.

 **Wild man's world is cryin' in pain**

 **What you gonna do when everybody's insane?**

 **So afraid of one who's so afraid of you**

 **What you gonna do? Oh**

Warstar retaliated by shooting Groot with a plasma beam out of his hand, knocking to the side while Zambron and Warstar kept at it, the plasma laser couldn't penetrate Zambron's upper chest armor. He took the opportunity to grab Warstar's laser arm and ripped it from his socket. Leaving the robot expose for his savage attack.

"DIE YOU BUCKET OF BOLT!" Zambron roared as he kicked Warstar to the dirt and brought his fists down hard.

* * *

Meanwhile Victoria and Maverick were still having a hard time fighting Starbolt back in the crater.

 **Ooh crazy on you**

 **Crazy on you**

 **Let me go crazy, crazy on you**

Maverick and Victoria were up close into Starbolt, but their blade attacks kept getting blocked by his fire armguards. Victoria picked up on Maverick's fighting style thanks to the suit feeding info to her brain. So she moved as if she were a keyblade warrior. Key kept spinning her swords to Starbolt the same way Maverick was spinning his keyblades. Only her swords were fused with current of fire and electricity instead of ice and neon.

 **I was a willow last night in a dream**

 **I bent down over a clear running stream**

 **Sang you the song that I heard up above**

 **And you kept me alive with your sweet flowing love**

After a few minutes of sparring. Starbolt pushed them off and slammed his fists on the ground. sending a wave of fire towards them. But they both jumped backwards over the wave and land further away from Starbolt.

Starbolt quickly sent blasts of fireballs at them but Maverick kept shooting them down with his ice blasts. Victoria's lightning and Fire attacks kept getting bounced off by the extreme temperatures of Starbolt's body.

 **Crazy**

 **Yeah, crazy on you**

 **Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh**

 **Crazy on you**

 **Crazy on you**

 **Let me go crazy, crazy on you, yeah**

Maverick tried teleporting behind him but Starbolt counter attacks Maverick keyblades by punching him with his fire fists and throwing him into Victoria. They both pull of a pair of their owns shields, one of ice and one fire. Then Starbolt shot long beams of fire at them to pin them down.

"Ugh! How come your thunderbolts aren't working?!" Maverick grunted.

"He's increased the temperature of his body! Nothing with extreme heat elements can work on him now!" Victoria responded.

And neither can ice.

"Then it's time to work my magic." Maverick stated with an idea. "IRIS increase the armors heat resistance."

" _Yours or the girl's?"_ IRIS asked.

"BOTH!" Maverick screamed as the heat beams were breaking the shields.

" _Shifting auxiliary magic to armor integrity."_ IRIS said as the suits became denser.

 **Crazy on you**

 **Crazy on you**

 **Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh**

Maverick dropped his ice shield allowing the fire beam to hit, it became harmless to him as he glares at Starbolt. Who kept firing at them. Victoria dropped her shield to catch her breath, then she got up and glared at him as well.

They matches their suits resistance with Starbolt's highest temperature. So now none of his attacks can work on them now.

Starbolt looked nervous and stopped firing as he held his hands up.

"Uh…. i surrender?" Starbolt chuckled nervously.

Just then a some kind of mysterious beam came out of nowhere and shot Starbolt, then a pile of dead Brood bugs appeared and covered him. Like a giant pile of slime. He gagged as his flaming skin wasn't enough to evaporate the disgusting mess around his body.

Guess the boric acid and bug spray really did kill the eggs. Stupid Doofenshmirtz!

"What the?!" Maverick exclaimed in surprise when the stuff fell on the heated villain.

"Yuck!" Starbolt yelled.

"Okay? I was going to freeze him with a Stopga spell and then pee on his skin. But i kinda like this better." Maverick said looking both surprised and gross out by the pile of bugs that came out of nowhere.

"Yeah but, where did that stuff come from?" Victoria asked looking up to see if someone fired.

* * *

 ** _A few seconds earlier back at Doofenshmirtz's lair….._**

Doofenshmirtz was knocked into a pile of eggs, he tripped on them and they topple over him. He raises up and moans in pain, the evil doctor tries to pull himself out of the pile but the eggs were too heavy for him. Then he gasps as he sees Parry about to destroy his machine.

"Wait! Don't press that self destruct button!" Doofenshmirtz pleads.

Parry stops before he could press the button and looks at the doctor, with his hand over a big red button.

"No not that one." Doofenshmirtz corrects him casually. "I don't know why, but people always uses a big red buttons. But me anymore, it's too cliche at this point."

Parry points at another button. One that says don't press

"Not that one either." He saids. "That one turns on the sprinkler system."

Then Parry points at a blue button.

"YES! THAT'S THE ONE YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO PRESS!" Doofenshmirtz yells.

Parry presses and runs before it explodes in the lab. Agent P then runs to the exit, hopes on his vehicle and flys off.

 ****BOOM!****

The Nativity-Inator explodes and the eggs explode with them. Including the pile Doofenshmirtz was stuck in. Leave him cover in ash and disoriented.

Guess all of the eggs and bugs were set to explode with the machine.

"Huh….What are the odds of that happening? CURSE YOU PARRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz yells in defeat as Parry leaves the area.

Norm comes over to hug him and says. "It's okay sure. You matter to me."

"Don't get hit Norm." Doofenshmirtz muttered. "It hurts my hands to hit you."

With the evil doctor defeated. There was only one last threat to deal with.

* * *

 ** _Coming back in the dessert to where we left off before ..…_**

"Yeah but, where did that stuff come from?" Victoria asked looking up to see if someone fired.

As Starbolt tries to get out of the pole of dead bugs.

 ****BOOM!****

They explode as well. But it's much worse when they're already hatch and matured. It's much more lethal. So they didn't just get destroyed. It destroyed Starbolt with the pile. The heated villain incinerated with the dead bugs.

At fist Maverick was going to ask how did that happen? But he quickly remembered what Phineas said about asking questions instead taking the positive outcomes of the summer.

"You know what This world is one giant summer beach ball of convenient confusion. Why bother?" Maverick respond about asking 'why', after three seconds of confusing silence. He went over and grabbed the shard from the ground. "We got what we came for."

"The only thing to ask now is, how are the kids doing?" Victoria asked about the other Guardians.

She jumped out of the crater with Maverick flying out with her. And are both satisfied to see Warstar in pieces on the ground in front of Zambron.

"The metal beast showed fierceness, but i proved otherwise." Zambron said proudly.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled coming over with Darkwing Duck.

"You took him down?" Maverick asked looking at Zambron. "All by yourself?"

"I, am Groot." Groot swayed his hand. Translate: _'We actually wore the robot down a bit before Zambron finished him off.'_

"Ah, gotcha." Maverick winked at Groot. Thank goodness Zambron doesn't speak Groot.

"But at least i didn't break your 'no killing humans' rule, he was a machine after all." Zambron said. "I trust that you've done the same by keeping your foe alive?"

"Actually. He got himself blown up, but it wasn't our fault." Maverick cringed at the image from earlier. "But at least it wasn't our fault."

Zambron chuckled. "Yes. Nothing is more victorious than an accidental fatality." He grinned.

"I hear that." Maverick snickered.

"And i must say, young maiden." Zambron addressed Victoria. " Your new battle armor is remarkable. I find it incredibly fascinating that it was built by a group of psychotic children."

Victoria grinned. "Well….Yeah." She could only yeah.

"Hell yeah! You are now the definition of 'clothes make the babe'." Maverick quipped getting the hots for Victoria's new looks.

For some reason she took that as a complement, but stayed tough.

"Save the flattery for later, Ice Boy." Victoria teased. "We need to get them back home."

She pointed up at Phineas and Ferb who were sitting inside the ship, watching the whole thing with their friends through the windows.

"Wasn't that an awesome fight Ferb?!" Phineas asked earning a nod from his brother.

"But where did the exploding dead bugs come from?" Baljeet asked.

"Nobody answer! I'm pretty sure i'll barf if you do!" Buford protested.

"But you ate a bug before Buford." Isabella pointed out.

"Not a dead one." Buford said.

* * *

 ** _Back in Phineas and Ferb's yard…._**

Once the kids were brought back to Phineas and Ferb's house, they all stood in the yard to say goodbye to the Guardians.

"Thanks again guys. Discovering you from another world and watching you guys fight aliens has been one of the best experience we've had this summer." Phineas thanked the Guardians.

"Well we should be thanking you." Victoria stated looking her hands. " This new suit you've made me really gave me the edge i needed."

"Plus the new equipment you've given me adds edge as well." Darkwing Duck added.

"Well take it from some kids who know how to have fun. You only got one life, so use it well." Ferb said.

The guardians looked surprised that Ferb actually spoke for once.

"And here i was thinking you were one of the silent types." Maverick remarked.

"Ferb is more of a man of action, he only talks in he feels the need to." Phineas said.

"Unlike some people." Victoria looking annoyed at Maverick who was rubbing the part of his helmet where his ears should be.

" Sorry i didn't catch that Sweetheart. I have a terrible ear infection." Maverick teased making her eyes roll.

"I've given IRIS the schematics for Victoria's suit, it's inside of her database should you ever want to add upgrades." Baljeet stated.

"Thanks. I do have one question. How did you give her a face on that suit?" Maverick asked.

Ferb motioned him to come closer. Maverick bent down so the boy can whisper in his ear. Maverick's eyes widened when Ferb whispered the details.

"My God. I had it all wrong." Maverick muttered. No wonder he could never make a face in his suits.

"Well we better get going. We've only got five more of these shards to find." Victoria said.

"Far well tiny humans. I hope your best days of summer are many more to come." Zambron bid them.

"Thanks. Come back anytime you like Guardians!" Phineas smiled.

"Bye guys! Good luck!" Isabella chirped.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled and patted her head.

"Groot says he'll definitely want to come back here for another Slushy Burger. Count me in too." Maverick smiled.

"Count me in as well." Victoria gave them a thumbs up about the food.

"Well it's been real. Keep the summers hot and awesome Phineas, Ferb, everyone!" Maverick said as he and the Guardians waved at them.

They waved back as they entered their ship and took off to the sky.

"Bye Guardians!" Baljeet waved.

"See you later!" Isabella waved.

"Call me on your honeymoon!" Buford waved, earning a weird look from then others. "What?! He's clearly digs her!"

Just then Candace dragged her mother to the yard. "MOM! MOM! YOU GOTTA SEE IT!" She yelled. "Huh?!"

They both saw nothing in the backyard except for the kids.

"Okay Candace, what am i supposed to see?" The mother said unamused with her hands on her hips.

"But but! There was a spaceship right here! i saw it!" Candace uselessly protested.

"Hi mom." Phineas greeted.

"Hello boys. How was your day?" Their mother smiled.

"Pretty long. We've met some folks from the multiverse, but they had to leave early. You really would've liked them." Phineas said.

Their mom was thinking Phineas was playing some kid game with his friends when he said 'multiverse'.

"Well I'm pretty sure i would've love to meet them. Let me know when they come back to o can treat them with some pie." The mother said playing along. "Speaking of which, come in and have a slice."

"Thought you never ask." Phineas smiled. "Oh, there you are Parry."

He notice their pet platypus was back from who knows where (We know). Parry clicked like a platypus in response, having just returned from his mission. If only he knew thee day they've had though.

The kids ran inside to enjoy some pie. Leaving Candace in the yard to mope about another failure in trying to bust her brothers. No matter how hard she tries, she could never get her mother to see the things Phineas and Ferb get away with everyday.

 *****Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz******

Her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and smiled to see it was Jeremy calling.

"Hey Jeremy." She happily answered. "Sure. I'll come over. Love you too!"

Candace smooched the phone before hanging up and walking out of the yard. Then she stood still and stopped everything when it suddenly hit her.

"Wait. Jeremy just said to me, he loves me?" Candace gasped and squealed in delight.

Guess Jeremy took Aiden's advice.

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star Search….._**

As the ship flew through time and space heading to their next world. The Maverick and Victoria sat on the bridge alone as he flew the ship. Victoria sat back and relax on her seat feeling good about her new suit.

They received a ping on the terminal computer, letting them know that the top secret Nova Corp files on Taskmaster are almost fully downloaded. just a few hours to go.

"Thanks." Victoria said.

"For what?" Maverick asked.

"For letting them make this for me. People are usually reluctant in letting have something this nice." Victoria said softly about the suit.

Sounds like she had a hard life.

"No problem. It wouldn't have been fair to leave you out of thrill and bling." Maverick said. "You got the suit. All you need now is a name. Aiden and the Maverick are two different people when their both out in a prejudice or a non understanding public. You'll need the same advantage."

"Agreed." Victoria nodded as she pressed a button on her wristband, causing her to shift back to normal. "What did you have in mind?"

Maverick shifted back into Aiden.

"What does your heart say? Let it tell you who you are." He said while biting his tongue. "Crap I'm starting to sound like Yen Sid now."

Victoria leaned back and closed her eyes, looking deep in thought. She will always be Victoria, but what should she called when she wears the suit.

After a few minutes, Her eyes open and she smiles.

"I've got one." Victoria stated.

* * *

 **T** **hat's** **all for now folks!**

 **And i ask yee all again! LEAVE COMMENT! PLEASE!**

 **"No pressure." Maverick quips.**

 **Let me know what would be a cool name for Victoria in her new magic suit.**

 **Aiden is called the Maverick.**

 **And Victoria is called….?**

 **Let me know. And also let me know what you guys think about Zambron. Cause i would like to know if i'm doing a good job.**

 **In the meantime the next chapter will have some more of Elsa. But it will focus on the team taking a break. However once we return to Aiden and his friends. We'll be heading to the second star to the right and straight on till morning.**

 **And until next time Kingdom Hearts fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	13. Oh Waiter!

**Where back folks!**

 **I never said this before but, GOD I LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS 3! I played it so many times and i can't get enough!**

 **"Yeah it was awesome. But i gotta be honest fellas. It could've a little more Frozen." Maverick quipped.**

 **Yeah i think it unfortunate that they never let me go to Arendelle. But you never know what a dlc or the next game will bring.**

 **"But until then!" Maverick stated mimicking Christopher Walken.**

 **Please don't say it.**

 **"Guess what?! I gotta fever! And the only prescription, is more Frozen!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **Unbelievable…**

* * *

 **Khfan: Oh i'll keep it coming alright. And i won't stop till I'm done!**

 **Also a fair warning, there is some mild child abuse in a flashback that happens in the middle of this chapter. But don't worry folks. We won't go too far.**

 **So without further ado**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Oh Waiter!?**

 ** _Midnight on Castle Corona….._**

Aiden was talking to Queen Elsa as she sat in the library by herself, while he communicating to her from a holographic screen projecting from her bracelet. Aiden was telling her about what happened in danville, while skipping the part about his conversation with the teenager Jeremy. He even told her about how Phineas and the gang built Victoria a magic suit, with the help of the ship's equipment. And she even came up with a name for when she wears the suit in public.

A this name matches Victoria's powers.

"Blaze?" Elsa inquired with a teasing grin. "So, this pretty girl is wearing an armored suit, like yours now?"

"More like 70% like mine, and we both came up with the name, but that's not important." Aiden answered.

"I see, go on." Elsa held in a giggle as she stated.

Elsa was getting the hint that Aiden doesn't want to go there, no matter how amusing that the Queen felt about his not so secret crush on Victoria.

"And so i pile of dead bugs came out of nowhere and dropped on Starbolt like dino droppings. And for some reason, it blew up like Jurassic Park 3 and took that dice bag with it." Aiden told her. " After that we got the crystal and said goodbye to those kids."

"Wonderful, they sound like great kids." Elsa smiled. Then she asks while her eyes wondered. " Did they really use a snow cone maker, to bring winter to the summer?"

"Too close to home, i know. But they did a plethora of other things that would make Da Vinci and Harry Potter look like play-doh artists." Aiden emphasized. And apparently they knew about the multiverse before we even got there."

"And how much did you tell them? About everything else?" Elsa asked.

"Just that were the Guardians of the Multiverse, I'm the Maverick and we're looking for an alien crystal. Aside from that, i didn't tell them anything they didn't already know." Aiden stated.

"Good boy." Elsa praised him humorously. "Wait. Guardians of the Multiverse?"

"We… earned that name back on Olympus." Aiden cringed. "But we'll retire as soon as we're home."

Elsa sighed, knowing Aiden would want to keep the name anyway. Could she really blame him? That name suits him and his friends.

"It's fine, at least your not alone out there." She said softly.

"Well let's do a head count. My best friend, Chewbarka. A vigilante Duck, who treats modesty like a flu shot." Aiden added making Elsa giggle. " A girl with TNT for body parts and a short fuse."

"I DO NOT!" They both heard Victoria yell in the background.

"And our newest recruit-" Aiden almost said.

Until Elsa saw Zambron on the screen, come up the steps of the ship with a broken sink. Looking nervous. Aiden turned and looked annoyed that the sink is broken….again.

"Sorry to disturb you Maverick, but your sink is very fragile. All i did was hit it to make the water come on." He stated.

"What did you think the knobs were for?!" Aiden exclaimed.

" I thought they were a hideous decor!" Zambron said in defense. "I usually hit things to make them co-operate."

"With what your horns?" Aiden inquired.

Zambron rubbed his horns like they were toddlers. " It's alright my darlings. He didn't mean it." he whispered.

Aiden rolled his eyes And he turned back to Elsa on the console who looked mildly frightened seeing a minotaur.

"This is our new recruit." Aiden said and looked over at Zambron. "Zam, put down the sink, come over and say hi."

Elsa was lost for words, looking at a dangerous looking bull walk like a human. " Uh…."

* * *

Just then Anna came in to the library to check on her sister. "Hey Elsa. Are you doing okay? Wha! WOAH! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Anna almost tripped seeing the Zambron standing behind Aiden on the screen.

"Auntie Red? Queen Mum? This is Zambron the Crusher." Aiden introduced while smiling nervously. " Zam, this is Queen Elsa my mother and her sister Princess Anna."

"Um...hi?" Anna said with a slight waved.

"Hello family of the Maverick. Aiden spoke highly of all of you." Zambron nodded to them. "Do not worry, i reluctantly but humbly follow the Maverick's rules. And since none of you are monsters or dumb aliens. Please have no fear of me tearing your heads from your shoulders."

Aiden smacked his own forehead. He which the minotaur was more appropriate with the words he chooses to say. But then again he's one to talk with the swear words he uses.

"That's Some good poetry." Aiden said in a deep breath. "Anyway he's-"

"Or killing you in a violent and agonizing way. Perhaps by sudden or bylanese organ chewing." Zambron added making Elsa and Anna cringe.

"Makes me want to have kids of my own." Aiden muttered sarcastically. "Now where was i?"

"I once saw a man have his organs chewed. Oh how we laughed at his pain. Like !" Zambron let out a hard laugh. "Oh. But seriously his pain must've been tremendous."

Anna and Elsa gagged a little at the details, while Aiden gritted his teeth trying to keep a wide fake smile.

"He may have. Terrible social skills." Aiden growls through his teeth. "But he's got the fighting skills to pay the bills."

"Pay what bills?" Zambron asked.

"And he's completely literal." Aiden deadpanned.

"So how did you and Aiden meet?" Anna asked him trying to make a comfortable conversation.

"We battled against each other in the Olympus Coliseum. After i dealt with numerous amount of warriors that tried to best me in combat. The Maverick and his team were the only ones who defeated me, and quickly. Without causing me to suffer like i did to my opponents . This caused me to see the error of my ways." Zambron said looking down with regret.

"And that is?" Elsa asked sounding invested in what the minotaur was saying.

"That only my enemies should feel my wrath, not people. Then i saw an opportunity for redemption when those invading insects swarmed in and attacked civilians within the Colosseum. The Guardians defended them but they needed help, so i came in fought beside them instead of against them. And they in return, allowed me to join their group." Zambron expressed with gratitude.

The two sisters were impressed by Zambron's confession and surprised by how humble he was.

"That. And in return for helping him find his home world, he'll help us find all of the crystals by using his sense of smell." Aiden added.

"You were taken from your home world?" Anna gasped.

So was Aiden. Again, close to home. It's Amazing how connected the worlds are.

"As a small calf, yes. But my entire tribe was slaughter right before my eyes. I doubt there anything left of them, but i only wish to started over where i can. Do not ask me anymore about my past, your Highness. I don't wish to remember them like this." Zambron stated sadly.

"We understand." Elsa smiled sympathetically. "And thank you, for being out there helping my son. You have all of our support."

"Your welcome, and thank you as well. Wait? I thought he was your son." Zambron said looking at Anna.

"What? No, he her son." Anna pointed at Elsa.

"But he looks just like you." Zambron quirked his eyebrows.

Everyone looks at the minotaur strangely.

"She's strawberry blonde!" Aiden exclaimed.

Zambron nodded and pointed at her like he was proving a point, but he still didn't get it. So Aiden and she twirled ice around their fingers to further their point. But Zambron still didn't get the hint.

"Were both pale!" Elsa added raising her eyebrow.

"So? There's nothing wrong with a nephew having similarities." Zambron shrugged.

Anna leaned over to Elsa ear. "Are minotaurs color blind?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Elsa answered shaking her head with furrowed brows.

"Look whatever, the point is the lady in the blue dress is my mom and the other one with the energy is my aunt, got it? Good. Now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna go turn in." Aiden said standing up stretching and walking away. He stopped to say one thing to his aunt. "Oh and Aunt red, if you can pull up my disk drive with the rest of my music? It's the in the bag with my photo book."

"Sure sweetie." Anna answered, then her eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Oh and how's your female companion doing?"

"She's dandy." Aiden said walking down the steps, not even looking at the screen.

"What do you think of her?" Anna smirked. "She's cute right?"

"He actually has it out for her." Zambron answered for him.

"Good night! Have a good one!" Aiden called out quickly from the bottom deck of the ship. "IRIS end call!"

* * *

Then the screen disappears. The sisters lean back as Elsa grinned at Anna letting her know.

"By the way, Aiden let her make a suit, just like his." Elsa grinned. Making Anna squealed in delight.

"I KNEW IT! My nephew totally digs her!" Anna beamed. "I mean why wouldn't he? Victoria very pretty and i dare say striking for a girl her age."

Elsa scoffed. "Well. That, and J'son mentioned her having fire and electrical powers. I wouldn't be surprised if that added to the fire in his butterflies." She snickered.

"Yeah. Hehehe. But….what about the butterflies in your stomach?" Anna teased her sister.

"Meaning?" Elsa inquired.

"Well... What do you think of our friend from space?" Anna said leaning close.

"Who? Mickey? That's sick Anna! Why would i be into a mouse?!" Elsa gagged. "Besides he's married."

Anna slapped her own forehead. "Not him Elsa, i'm talking about J'son." She groaned.

"Oh! Um…." Elsa couldn't think of what to say, but her face was saying it for her.

"Your blushing." Anna noticed while smiling mischievously.

" No i'm not. I've told you Anna, i'm not into dating and he's just a guy from space, what's there to blush about?" Elsa said in denial. "Besides, he might be carrying some alien bacteria in his blood. I'd rather not take any chances."

"Victoria's not carrying anything? And Aiden's into her." Anna pointed out with a teasing voice.

"Aiden i can understand, even if there's no real proof that they are into each other." Elsa stated trying to find a way out. "But there's nothing between me and J'son."

"Then why are you blushing?" Anna smirked pointing at her cheeks.

"I'm not, I'm just tired, and it's getting late." Elsa said stretching and faking a yawn.

Anna chuckled know she is faking, but she decided to drop it for now. "Okay sis. I think i'll go turn in as well. I'll be rooting for you and Aiden's future sweethearts." She teased while leaving, not before blowing a kiss at her sister before walking out the door.

Elsa slouch on the couch and sighed. What was she going to do with that little stinker of a sister? She was only slightly annoyed because, nothing she felt was proving Anna wrong. So the Queen had to wonder.

' _Is she right? Do i really have a crush on him?'_ Elsa thought.

* * *

As Anna made her way to her and Kristoff's guestroom, she remember to go and pick up the item Aiden ask for. So she made a quick stop to his empty guest room and looked for the bag with the….photo book. Then it hit Anna.

That's it!

If there's any proof of J'son being Aiden's father, he could prove it if he saw a picture of Amelia Nelson. Anna found and picked up Aiden's picture album and sat it on the bed. She carefully scanned through each picture, most of them in the first pages were recent ones of him and his new family. But she needed to go back further. She's got to know, if it's true then Aiden deserve to know two.

"Hey Ann." A voice greeted her from the door.

Anna turned to see her cousin Rapunzel standing there at the door.

"Hey Cuz, what are you doing up late?" Anna smiled.

"I was just going to asked you the same thing." Rapunzel chuckled as she came in and closed the door. "What'cha looking at?"

"Just a photo album." Anna said simply as she turned another page. Rapunzel came over and sat next to her on the bed. While looking as well.

"Aw! Are those Aiden's baby picture?!" Rapunzel beamed. "Who knew he was such a beautiful little thing?"

They were looking at pictures of him as a newborn.

"I know, i wish i were there so i could hold him." Anna gushed.

Then she turned to the hospital pictures. Some of them made young Aiden look like death. Anna and Rapunzel smiles faded at this.

"These were when he was sick." Anna dejected.

"I can't imagine what he went though." Rapunzel said sadly.

Anna picked up a single picture of his mother. One without Aiden or anyone else.

"He didn't do it alone." Anna said looking down, before looking at Rapunzel. "Raps. Can you keep a secret?"

"Originally no." Rapunzel cringed. "But i've gotten better, believe me."

She remember the times she spilled secrets of her own. Like during the dark kingdom affair, when Rapunzel told Eugene about the black rocks, against her best friend Cassandra's wish to not let anyone know. But she can now keep real secrets. For instance, she told no one in her kingdom who the Maverick really was.

"Alight." Anna took a deep breath. "It's about Aiden father. His real father."

"Really? Didn't his father die in a war?" Rapunzel sounded surprised.

"Yeah that's what his mother told him, he said so himself. But i'm starting to suspect that there's more to this then what was told." Anna said looking at the picture. "And maybe he has no idea either."

"So. Your saying, he could be alive?" Rapunzel asked.

"Maybe." Anna sighed placing a hand on her chest. "I don't know where this is coming from, but i can feel it inside. And i'm having my suspicions."

"What brought this up?" Rapunzel wondered.

"It was when… J'son mentioned his dead wife Amelia, which was the same name for Aiden's mother." Anna stated making Rapunzel's mouth open in shock. "Maybe if i show him this picture, if i'm wrong then of course im wrong. But if i'm right."

"Then J'son, could be Aiden's father." Rapunzel gasped in realization.

"We'll know by tomorrow. As soon as he wakes up." Anna nodded.

Which would be yet another reason for Elsa and he to get together. Not because they have to, but because they want to. And J'son would want to be with the only thing left of his wife.

Here's to hoping.

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star-Search….._**

As the ship flew through space. Aiden was talking with Victoria on the bridge.

"I know i said we should turn in for the night, but Phineas and Ferb mentioned that they own a milkshake bar near this system." Aiden said sitting on his. "I think we could all use some refreshments to get our minds off our problems."

"At this time of night?" Victoria yawned sitting on her seat. She was wearing just a tank top and snowflake pajamas. Which in Aiden's eyes, made her look hot for a girl her age. But he did his best not to stare.

" It's a perfect time! Back my world and the modern world, this the night life!" Aiden stated enthusiastically. "Plus they say that rebellious youthful activity is good for moral."

"Who's they?" Victoria inquired crossing her arms.

Aiden opened his mouth to say something, but it took him awhile until he answered. "I have no idea. But, have you ever had a milkshake before."

"No." She shook her head. "But i am curious to be honest."

"Well then we have to go, besides it's going to take a while before IRIS finishes with scanning the shard and pinpoints our next stop." Aiden pointed out. "Plus this place has karaoke."

"So your a singer now?" Victoria scoffed.

"Girl please. You don't know me that well. Even though i never did it in public." Aiden joked but felt embarrassed for saying. "I wanted to wait until my voice got deep enough."

"Have you ever, did anything, before an audience?" Victoria asked. "Aside from attending parties at a royal ball or cutting ribbons?"

" You won't catch me dead cutting a red ribbon with a giant pair of scissor. Those things are evil. But yeah, i'd I played the Joker on stage once?" Aiden brought up. "If your wondering, he was-"

"Batman's arch. I know, J'son showed me all of the movies." Victoria revealed.

"You sure speak highly of your 'Space King Henry' of a father figure." Aiden commented on J'son. " I could've sworn he was your real father when i met you."

"Like i said, he's not. He found me five months ago." Victoria took a deep breath and kept going. "After i escaped from Deathbird and her palace. It wasn't easy, but J'son has been there for me ever since."

"You're from chandelier?" Aiden asked. She nodded grimly.

"Yeah, but It's complicated." Victoria said trying to wave it off.

"It's fine, If it's uncanny X-men valley for you, you don't have to-" Aiden eased trying not to push her.

"No, you already know enough. So i might as well continue." Victoria cut him off.

"You sure?" Aiden asked, and she nodded.

"Very few Shi'ar who were born over the centuries, reclaim the so called 'gifts' left behind in the DNA of our forgotten ancestors. Empress Cal'syee was a victim of this because she was a direct descendant of those who were powerful before our time. And those assholes who ruled the empire before her, forgot what they were like and became prejudice. Due to them not being familiar with our forgotten history."

" So...The Shi'ar we know of today, use to be a society of superpowers Greek parodies?" Aiden asked.

"Well not just superpowers? But different forms of living beings. The kind that would make them look like a Star Trek episode." Victoria went on. "But as we evolved over the centuries, we forgot who we were. Those days when leaders like Lilandra's father Neramani ruled, was a time when only people who looked human were accepted. Anyone else would be considered a freak. Which was the only injustice Cal'syee corrected as empress when she welcomed every creature an race into the empire. She even made some of them become members of her Imperial Guard, like Starbolt."

"Yeah, i almost feel sorry for letting those bug corpses blow that ash-hole, but really who saw that one coming?" Aiden scoffed and commented. "Also your home doesn't sound too different from my old life."

"Was your world like that?" Victoria asked.

"I guess any world really. If you ever hear the old saying 'people fear what they don't understand', regardless of how some of us are tired of hearing that. It's still a reality that we have to deal with." Aiden stated.

"You speak from experience." Victoria hummed.

"Like i said, you don't know me that well. But i'm willing to share." Aiden said with a small smile.

Like how she's sharing. Victoria leaned back further in her seat and continued.

"I was born with the powers of fire and electricity. Due to me also having a direct bloodline of our ancestors, just like Cal'syee. But i was very rare, and i was told while growing up in her palace and living like royalty that, i killed my family in a fire as an infant. Because i had no control over my powers." Victoria said looking at her hands.

Just like Elsa. But worse. And sound too familiar to Aiden's old scars.

* * *

 ** _Flashback….._**

 _A seven year old Victoria was wearing combat robes inside of the training halls of the Shi'ar palace. She was training in combat with Deathbird, who kept knocking her down during her lessons. She never held back on her, even if she was a child._

" _Ah!" Victoria yelped as she got punched in the face and fell. She received a kick for not getting back up quickly. "Ugh!"_

" _GET UP!" Deathbird barked down at the little girl._

 _Victoria responded by flipping back up and spin kicked Deathbird down with all of her electrical strength and anger, knocking her out of the ring._

 _Deathbird looked up and grinned, on the fact that Victoria beat her in combat training._

" _Very good." Deathbird praised the girl. "Your more than i ever realize my dear."_

 _The girl just glared at her, but the praise started to sink in as her anger faded._

 _Victoria was raised by Deathbird, like a princess, even though she was never allowed to lea. But she was also trained under her wing to become a warrior. Over the years, the poor girl endure so many harsh lessons and so many painful experiments._

" _PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" Victoria cried in tears. "DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE! STOP!"_

 _Inside one of the labs of the palace. An eight year old Victoria was strapped to a table, with wires and tubes attached to her skin like painful needles and pins. Just another day and another painful experiment for the girl._

 _Only this time, this was the last time._

" _I cannot child, it's the Empress's orders." A scientist stated as he turned back on the machine._

 _Sending waves of chemicals through her body that felt like she was one fire. She screamed in agony as they kept going. But somehow, it made her power grow stronger, as she fried the machine and burst out of the table and cause an explosion in the lab._

 ** _**BOOM**_**

 _sending the everyone near her flying all over the place. Deathbird walked in and smiled to see that she's becoming stronger, even if there are a bunch of dead scientists. And a little girl, crying in the corner, and in a fetal position. Death bird came over and brought the girl in her arms._

" _It's alright little one. You've done it. No more after this." Deathbird cooed. And grinned evilly. "Your going to make me so proud."_

 _Over the years, She made the girl convinced that it was for her own good. Until one night…._

 _A twelve year old Victoria used a new found power she came up with. Her ability to conduct electricity and send a current through the walls of an entire building and spy into other rooms. So she send a small bolt through the walls of the palace and directed it over to the throne room. She smile mischievously as she could hear Deathbird talking about her, all the way from her bedroom. The Empress was talking to her council._

" _We can't send a child to do the work for us!" One of them argued._

" _Victoria is more than just a child! She has more power than any of you combined!" Deathbird yelled at them. " If anyone can kill the former King of Spartax wherever he stands, or even bring down any remaining loyalists that are out there. It's her."_

 _Victoria's eyes widened at this. She wanted to use her to kill innocent people. Victoria stopped listening in through the walls got out of bed. She quickly packed whatever she could and snuck out of her room, avoiding getting spotted by the palace guards._

 _Victoria made her way into the palace hanger. Where she found a lot of ships to choose from. But the only ship Victoria could find that wasn't guarded by anyone was an old gummi ship. So she snuck on board used it to fly out of the palace and escape from the Empress, flying her way across the stars of the multiverse_

* * *

 ** _Flashback over….._**

Aiden kept listening and looking at Victoria, appalled by the horrible things she went through.

"Once that ship flew me out of there, passing through the stars of the multiverse, until J'son's ship intercepted mine, he found me brought me on board…. And i've been with him ever since." Victoria finished.

"Holy shit." Aiden muttered.

"What?" Victoria inquired.

"Nothing it's just. You really did suffer through some cruel crap." Aiden responded.

So this is how Elsa feels.

"I did." Victoria shrugged. "But i'm never going back."

Aiden leaned over on his chair looking out the window.

"Once we. Get all of the shards, and get back to my modern folklore world. What do you and J'son plan on doing after that?" Aiden asked her.

"I go wherever he goes. And i hope that we get as far away from the Shi'ar as possible. Away from those monsters and their bitch of a queen." Victoria spat while glaring down, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the pain. "They've caused me nothing but grief."

Yikes!

"As far as i'm concerned, i hope they get what they deserve. After hearing everything. I don't think hell is harsh enough for Deathbird." Aiden expressed. "And it definitely wasn't enough to bring us down."

Victoria looks up at him curiously.

"It's best that i tell you my story over a nice milkshake." Aiden smiled looking at star just up ahead. "We're just about there."

* * *

 ** _Shooting Star Milkshake Bar….._**

The Guardian's ship landed near the fore mention Milkshake bar, stationed on a giant asteroid. Aiden and his teamed walked out to take in the oxygen that this small star happened to have. Victoria was back to wearing her outfit while Aiden was still wearing his keyblader's outfit.

" Apparently, Phineas and Ferb's father bought them a star online, and it happened to be the one we're standing one. They even own the joint here." Aiden said over the loud music blasting from the inside.

I am Groot?" Groot asked. Translate: _"And your sure they'll let us in?"_

"With these VIP passes Phineas sent us, count on it Pal." Aiden said passing them to each of his friends. "Don't lose em."

"Ah...My kind of joint!" Darkwing expressed with his arms stretch out, loving the sound of activity and partying. "I wonder if i have any fans in here."

"With these kind of patrons, i'm sure they already love to have you for an entree." Aiden muttered looking at a green slug looking alien leaving a trail of slime as he slithered in.

There was a door man letting folks in, one by one from what looks to be a really long line.

"Great! With a line like this! We'll be in by the time i grow my first gray feather!" Darkwing Duck complained.

"Chillax Grant Old Duck Of York. Let me handle it." Aiden said walking up to the door man.

He showed him his VIP Pass, making them eligible to go in immediately.

"Alright. You and your friends can go on in. Enjoy." The doorman said opening the door for them.

* * *

They looked around, amaze by the outer space theme and atmosphere this place has. This place had a bunch of people who were all weird and cool looking aliens just going around minding their own business and enjoying the place. And with the security guards in black suits and sunglasses around. No one would dare to start a fight here. There's a even a karaoke stage in front, with a band playing a loud but catching rock theme.

Zambron spotted a competitive area that peak his interest. An RC combat club. It's a place where you pick and remote controlled tank and use it to fight the other tanks in a game of last one standing. The one who wins, earns the bets of the other competitors.

Aiden saw what he was looking at and patted the minotaur on the back.

"Go on and enjoy, but remember what we talked about." Aiden warned him.

"Competitors are not the same as enemies." Zambron nodded. He would be on his best behavior.

"That's right. We'll be out here mingling with the the not so in-crowd." Aiden said to Zambron as he walked over to the RC club room. Then he whispered in Groot's ear. "Go with him and make sure he stays out of trouble."

Aiden handed Groot a can of knockout spray.

"However if he meets a guy name Jar Jar Binks Or Seth Macfarlane. Let him have it." Aiden quipped with a wink.

Groot chuckled. "I am Groot." He winks back as he walks in with Zambron.

Darkwing looked over, and his eyes turned into hearts as his tongue fell out to see some hot looking alien birds over at a table booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Hey cutie? Do you need your bills paid?" One of them flirted at him.

"Ooooh yeah baby! Mine are all long overdue." Darkwing Duck flirted back while looking snarky and chuckling like a fool, as he fixed his suit vest and sprayed his throat. Then he sprinted over to the bird ladies.

"Ugh, this is why Flappy Birds left humanity." Aiden gag in his mouth, not wanting to see what comes next.

So he and Victoria when over to the shake bar. Where a purple alien with four eyes was there, wiping a stain off the counter. No one else was seated near the counter, so Aiden and Victoria would have it all to themselves.

"So, what's tonight's theme? Everyone dressing up, like what Ratchet and Clank thought was scary?" Aiden quipped as he sat near the middle of the bar counter, with Victoria seated next to him.

" So what will be Mack?" The bar keep asked. Ignoring his quip, not that anyone here knew what that game was.

"It's Mav actually." Aiden said as he looked at the menu on the wall. Then he order her shake. "She'll start off with a classic strawberry shake, and i'll have….. A triple razzleberry Sunrise."

 *****Record scratch sound!*****

The music that was playing stopped. As everyone in the place looked at Aiden in shock, as if they couldn't believe what he just ordered.

"Woah man!" The bar keeps four eyes widened. "No one's ever ordered that in ages, do you have any idea what that can do to you?"

"I have a magic healing factor Snake Eyes. I think i can handle it." Aiden said sounding confident as he leaned his elbow on the counter, while waving off the warning.

"So, may we have what are milkshakes please? Or you gonna just ask us, 'rough day' as you rub the same spot over and over?" Victoria asked sounding sarcastic.

"What the lady said." Aiden added.

"Very well kid, it's your body. Just give me ten minutes." The bar keep shrugged as he went to prepare their shakes.

Then the music band resumed playing . And everyone else went back to minding their own business. But this time the band was playing a more quieter techno track.

" I gotta say i'm not use to being out here, doing things that are what people call social." Victoria stated as she leaned back on the counter, looking at everything around the restaurant.

"And i'm not that familiar with doing it with this kind of crowd." Aiden said as he watch an alien eat his french fries, by having it's tongue eat if for him.

"We have this kind of crowd back on Chandelier, i'm use to seeing it, just not doing it." Victoria sighed. "It's hard to explained."

Victoria always watched people from the windows or balconies of the palace. Never having a normal life outside of being train hard. Kicked and beaten, tortured and experimented on.

"No no no. I get you. You'd be surprised how many women are like that on my planet." Aiden snickered thinking about his family's childhood. Even Rapunzel's childhood. " But your f lucky that your out of that life, and you now get to decide how to dance to it."

Victoria raised her eyebrow at him. "I hope that dance comment was just an expression, because i'm not a dancer. I'm a fighter, and a survivor." She dejected.

"Really. Before i say this, how much of modern pop culture have you learned?" Aiden asked turning his seat toward her.

"Aside from watching superheroes and cartoons. I've only been catching up on the more the recent stuff, in the middle of J'son educating me on other subjects. Why?" Victoria inquired.

"Well. You may have not know this, but on my planet. There's a legend about people like you. It's called, Footloose." Aiden started while sparking Victoria's curiosity. "And in it, a great hero, named Kevin Bacon. Who teaches an entire city full of people with sticks up their butts, that dancing. It's the greatest thing there is."

"Who put the sticks up their butts." Victoria asked, sounding cute for once.

"What, no that just…." Aiden tried to say.

"That sounds cruel on so many levels." Victoria added.

"It's just a phrase." Aiden stated. "The point is, the whole universe is one giant dance floor. And Dancing is one of many different metaphors for life. And not just the part about going around in circles and getting nowhere. But for people like us, it's the journey between who you once were, and who your now becoming."

"And when the music ends?" Victoria asked, wondering what that part means.

"I'm one of the folks who make sure, that the music never stops." Aiden said pointing at a symbol of kingdom hearts on his coat pocket. "I'm speaking of making sure that everything keeps spinning. And that, is what heroes do. Herc said so himself."

Victoria figured that what he meant is a dancer is someone who lives in life. And someone who doesn't dance is not living at all, and she has to decide what kind of a dancer she wants to be. Not basing it and how other people thought her on how to dance. Like how Deathbird made her live.

* * *

"Shakes are up!" The bar keep announced placing their drinks in front of them.

One was a regular strawberry milkshake, with whip cream and a cherry on top. And the other is a blue and white glowing shake with red whipped cream and a glowing cherry on top.

"Well this makes me not wanna waste time doing cheers." Aiden said loving the looks of his shake and immediately putting his lips to the glass.

Victoria took a sip of her shake through a straw, and immediately love it the taste. So much that she started to the whole up down. But not as fast as Aiden, who was gulping his down. Then he let out a long burp.

"Uh. Aiden?" Victoria asked looking at him strangely. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling waaay better than alright Babe." Aiden slurred like a drunk man. Then he called for the bar keep. "Waiter, let's get another round over here!"

Apparently, whatever is inside the shake he just order, can affect anybody. Including those with magic and healing abilities.

"Here you go." the bar keep said giving them refills.

Then Aiden gulped his down immediately. But Victoria looked worried as she was slowly drinking hers.

"Refill Mack!" Aiden called slamming another empty glass.

Then he receive another refill.

"Okay, Aiden?" Victoria tried to say. But he gulped that one down easily.

"Another!" Aiden mimicked Thor as he slammed his glass down.

"Okay i think you've had enough." Victoria warned, but he kept going while gulping another shake down. So she gave up and watch in amusement instead. "Never mind."

"Waiter?!" Aiden said slamming his fist on the counter.

Then he gulped another one down.

"Oh Waiter?!" Aiden sang starting to sound silly.

And another.

"Waiter?!" Aiden called in a high pitch voice. He was really loosing it.

And another.

"Wa-toor?!" Aiden slurred acting like he's getting dizzy, and trying to keep his balance on the chair.

And another.

"WAITER!" Aiden yelled angrily and slammed his hands on the table.

"I Warned him." The bar keep shrugged as he shook another drink.

"What's in that drink?" Victoria asked the bar keep.

"Razzleberries are the most heavily sugar based fruit in the galaxy. Most of the people who bought it before, would just faint from an immediate sugar rush or die instantly from diabetes." The bar keep stated, while scratching his chin. "But i've never seen anyone like this before."

"So he's not drunk, he's just in a sugar rush?" Victoria said looking at Aiden who drank his last glass slowly.

"He should be. Here." The bar keep handed Victoria a red pill. "Give him this, it will stabilize the sugar crystals in him, but he'll need to burn that energy off afterwards."

"Got it. Hey Aiden?" Victoria said getting close to him.

"Harley? I thought you dumped me for Slade." Aiden laughed while doing his Joker impression.

"What? No, it's me Victor- I mean Vicky." Victoria said forcing a smile on her face. "Would you like to try the candy here? It's out of this world." she emphasized.

She figured the only way to get to someone who's acting silly, is to fake being silly.

"Vics. I'm already out of this world, im orbiting ***king Saturn right now. But if you insist." Aiden quipped taking the candy and swallowing it whole.

Victoria scowled at the bar keep. "Are you sure it's just sugar that's in those berries?"

"Who knows? The health inspector was asleep." The bar keep shrugged.

Suddenly Aiden shot his head up, like he was wide awake. His eyes were wide open.

"Aiden? How are you feeling?" Victoria asked taking his hand.

"Like a runaway truck heading towards the 101 toward the Gatorade convention." Aiden said taking a breath. "Is this how Red feels?"

"I know any one way for it to where off." The bar keep said getting his attention. "How's about burning that energy with some karaoke?" He grinned.

"Oh. Hell. Yeah." Aiden nodded, twitching with each response. Before putting on his neon sunglasses. "Does the band know all the words to songs of the singing group called, Queen?"

* * *

 ** _Back in Corona…._**

Anna was having trouble sleeping in her room while Kristoff was sleeping next to her, out like a light. So she got up and walked out the room to clear her mind.

She just couldn't get it out of her head, could this guy really be Aiden's father? If so, how will she tell everybody. How will she tell him. The princess quietly cracked the door to her sister's guest room to check on Elsa. The Queen was still fast asleep, Anna sighed wondering how Elsa would think of her adopted son having a father.

 **I'm Maverick**

 **I'm awesome**

 **I got a six pack**

 **I'm awesome**

Elsa immediately awoke to the sound of her sons ringtone on her bracelet. She sat up on the edge of her bed and answered quickly. Hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Aiden? What's wrong?"

Groot appeared on the screen, with the background of singing and music.

"I am Groot!" Groot said sounding excited. He was calling her from his GummiPhone, face-timing her.

Everyone on Aiden's team has one, except Zambron, he doesn't have a lot of friends to call.

"Groot? Is everything okay?" Elsa asked not expecting Groot to call.

"I am Groot." Groot said. Translate: _'You gotta see for yourself.'_

He turned the screen showing Elsa what was going on. Her jaw dropped seeing what was happening. She couldn't believe it!

"Elsa? What's….. Anna asked coming in, immediately worried that something bad was happening to Aiden. Then her eyes lit up seeing what Elsa was looking at on the screen.

Something was happening, but it wasn't anywhere near bad.

The sister watched the inside of an alien milkshake bar, they saw aliens of all kinds as the audience on dozens of tables. watching Aiden on the piano along with a band of other aliens with their instruments.

* * *

Aiden began playing and singing like a professional Freddie Mercury. With one of Queen's greatest hits.

 **(Queen - Don't Stop Me Now.)**

 **Karaoke** **sung by Aiden Elsonov AKA The Maverick.**

 **"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah! And floating around in ecstasy. So."** Aiden sang professionally as he played the keyboard well. While he made the colors in the room change from red, blue and green.

 **"Don't, stop me, now!"** the band sang. **"Don't stop me!"**

Elsa and Anna were just mesmerized by this, Aiden never sang like a pro out in the open before. What brought this on?

Then as the music picked up, Aiden kicked his chair away and started pouring it into the piano while standing on one knee.

 **"Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!"** Aiden and the band sang. And the boy kept going on the keys of the piano.

 **"I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky, Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity! I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva! I'm gonna go, go, go! There's no stopping me!"** Aiden sang.

People (And by people i mean aliens) were dancing near the stage as if the joint turned into a dance club. Victoria watched her stood, amused. But didn't want to get involved in dancing. She didn't' know how, and she didn't want to make it weird. But Darkwing Duck was dancing with the space bird ladies, while Groot was keep the phone up so he could record, and that Elsa and Anna could keep watching, they were both still in shock.

As for Zambron, well, he was still winning in the RC combat club next door.

 **"I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah! Two hundred degrees! That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic woman of you!"** Aiden sang looking at Victoria.

 **"Don't, stop me now!"** the band sang as the colors kept changing in the restaurant.

 **"I'm having such a good time . I'm having a ball."** Aiden sang while forming a neon disco ball above the people who were dancing.

"Don't, stop me now!" The band sang.

 **"If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call!"** Aiden sang.

 **"Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (yes, I'm having' a good time) I don't want to stop at all!"** Aiden sang along with the band.

At this point, Anna was moving her arms and hips on the bed, dancing silly with enthusiasm to the song while Elsa kept watching as her smile kept growing. Her baby was singing!

 **"Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars! On a collision course. I am a satellite, I'm out of control. I am a machine gun, ready to reload. Like an atom bomb! About to Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode!"** Aiden kept hitting perfect vocals as he sang, and the band sang with him on that last note. **"I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees! That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic woman of you!"**

Aiden teleported on the piano and started doing a Mercury dance on top. While everyone clapped to the beat of the drums.

 **"Don't stop me! don't stop me! Don't stop me!"** The band sang.

 **"hey, hey, hey!"** Aiden yelled with the beat.

 **"Don't stop me, don't stop me! Ooh ooh ooh!"** Everybody sang.

 **"Why would i?!"** Aiden quipped.

 **"Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me!"**

" **You better not!"** Aiden quipped.

 **"Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me!"**

 **"OR I'LL BREAK YOU!"** Aiden yelled making Elsa and Anna laugh from the phone Groot was holding up.

 **"Don't stop me, don't stop me, aaaaaaaah!"**

Then Aiden formed an ice air guitar and started jamming with it. After awhile he kept playing the air guitar as he resumed singing. Along with the band

 **"Oh yeah! Alright! Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah! Two hundred degrees! That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic woman of you! Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time! I'm having a ball! Don't stop me now If you wanna have a good time (wooh) Just give me a call (alright) Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah) Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time) I don't want to stop at all!"** They sang.

 **"Don't throw flowers! Send money!"** Aiden quipped like a Guinness Commercial when the music stopped and the whole place applauded like wild.

Anna and Elsa saw the whole thing on screen all the way back in Corona. The Queen and Princess were just smiling widely at lost for words, they just saw Aiden, who is not only a legend. But is a real deal singer. They couldn't contain the thrill in their faces.

And they could not wait to tell everybody.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Man was this long or what!**

 **We got to find out Victoria's backstory, and yes the name of her armored form is Blaze.**

 **Maverick and Blaze sitting in a tree!**

 **"DON'T SPELL IT!" Maverick and Blaze bellowed at the author.**

 **Just messing with you.**

 **Also Aiden got to sing and dance like the Queen band on karaoke. I always imagined him having a voice like Freddie Mercury. And i know i changed some of the lyrics, i wanted it to fit Aiden's character. I mean he would be crazy enough to change lyrics, especially after drinking weird alien milkshakes.**

 **If your wondering how he danced on the piano.** **Check out the 'Moves like Mercury' video on the Youtube channel 'Craig Troyer'.**

 **Of course the part where he did the parody of the ice cream scene in the 'Spongebob Movie' was something i wanted to do. It was too hilarious not to. Only instead of him getting drunk, the razzleberry milkshake gave him a different effect. It was like a sugar rush but more spiked up. Which is like the sister to getting drunk if you know what i mean. But when Aiden took the red pill, he felt like he drank ten cups of coffee with an energy drink twist.**

 **Oh and if you folks don't know about the Milk Shake Bar. Go and check out the Phineas and Ferb episode 'Out To Launch'. Only that place looks much better in here since the first time it was seen.**

 **Also. Don't worry folks, we'll be visiting the next world in the next chapter.**

 **And we'll soon answer questions like, will Anna find out that J'son is Aiden's father. If he is, how will she tell everyone? How will she tell her nephew? And what world will the Guardians visit next?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! And as always Disney fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	14. Neverland In Personal Territory

**Were back folks!**

 **Time to head to the second star to the right. Right after our response.**

 **KingdomWarrior: Okay i might be able to do something with a Wreck it Ralph world. But those other worlds will have to wait for another story. But don't worry I've already got plans for some other worlds that aren't even in the KH games, after this one.**

 **Also if you guys are wondering who's the cast for the rest of Aiden's team.**

 **Darkwing Duck is played by Jim Cummings (obviously)**

 **And as for my other OC.**

 **Zambron The Crusher is played by Brandon Paul Eells. From a certain telltale series you might know of. Let this story speak for itself.**

 **And remember folks. Blaze is Victoria in a female copy of the Maverick suit. She's not a Maverick but she's qualified to use a suit as a member of Aiden's team. Okay? Good.**

 **"Yeah we're good. Even though nobody asked that." Maverick stated.**

 **Well just in case they might later. You all know now.**

 **Now without further ado! Let's fly aaaaaand!**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Neverland In Personal** **Territory.**

 ** _Morning in Corona…._**

Under the order of Yen Sid. Mickey, Donald and Goofy remained with J'son in Corona, waiting for Aiden to return with Victoria. The former King of Spartax loved Victoria as if she was his own daughter, and he wasn't leaving until she came back.

Last night, Groot sent Elsa an entire recorded video of Aiden singing karaoke at the Space Milkshake Bar.

So as soon as everyone woke up and came to have breakfast together, Elsa sat her bracelet at the table and played the video from the beginning. So everyone could see

After singing 'Don't Stop Me Now' and a few other 'Queen' songs. Aiden was now sing Another one bites the dust, while wearing shades and making the place change colors. And strumming an ice air guitar like a natural rock star.

 **"How do you think I'm going to get along! Without you when you're gone?! You took me for everything that I had! And kicked me out on my own! Are you happy, are you satisfied?! How long can you stand the heat?! Out of the doorway the bullets rip! To the sound of the beat! LOOK OUT!"** Aiden sang while moving like Freddie Mercury in front of the mic stand. **"Another one bites the dust! Another one bites the dust! And another one gone, and another one gone! Another one bites the dust! Hey, I'm gonna get you, too! Another one bites the dust!"**

Everyone was just shocked and entranced hearing the boy sing. Even the children were either smiling and giggling or dancing in their seats. Especially little Adina. But They all had their own reaction to this phenomenon.

"WOO! Sing it!" Olaf laughed.

"Oh my G- who knew this kid could sing?!" Eugene exclaimed.

"I think i'm gonna dance now." Lance stated.

(Yeah he's in this story. Thought i left him out didn't ya?)

"Please Don't." Cassandra grinned and rolled her eyes. "The Mav already has that covered." Pointing out the dancing part.

"Gawrsh Donald, remember when you tried to sing a Queen song to Daisy at her birthday party? Hyuck!" Goofy remarked.

"Aw don't remind me." Donald facepalm himself. Remember how many ears were injured that day.

Donald singing the entire Queen album. If that's not a thing someone make that a thing. It would make a nice weapon.

But back to everybody watching Aiden sing.

"Oh my gosh. Did this all happen last night?" Rapunzel smiled widely.

"Totally! Me and Elsa couldn't believe it!" Anna beamed.

"I can." J'son said taking a sip as earning a surprised stare from the royal sisters. " I mean, not about the singing, just the fact that he chose to sing hits from 'Queen' of all people. It's seems like everybody's in to Queen."

"They have great songs, plus i find it appropriate for someone as fast moving and witty like my son to want to choose those songs." Elsa shrugged. "That and i'm a queen, so i approve."

"And the band had it's magic to trap all of the dames. Especially the not-so-open but good looking ones." J'son added looking at the Snow Queen.

Elsa tried to hide the blush while she ate her breakfast and listened to the video. But Anna caught it, her and Rapunzel. They couldn't help but smirk.

"Just look at what it's going to Tori over there. She rarely smiles." J'son pointed at Victoria in the video. Elsa sighed feeling relieved that he wasn't talking about her. Or was he?

On the holo video screen. They saw Tori sitting at milkshake counter, while everyone else was either dancing or dancing with somebody. The video was clear enough to see the smile she was trying to hide, but if Aiden wasn't wearing shades they could see that he kept his eyes on her. But his head in her direction says it all.

"Aren't you worried that he might? You know." Elsa bit her teeth. Trying to find a less sexual but romantic way to say 'hit on her'.

For a Queen of decency and snow she knew very little about romance from a first person experience. But she knew a lot about the term love. Mostly from a family perspective. And Aiden manage to capture the Queen's heart all those years ago, making her become his mother. Who's to say he won't capture Victoria's heart, making her become his sweetheart?

"It's not her i'm worried about. You should be worried about him if he tick's her off." J'son remarked.

Victoria can be very testy, but Aiden already conquered that element. They just don't know that yet.

"Aiden has a healing factor." Elsa stated.

"Does it work on his pride?" J'son asked.

"More or less." Elsa said.

" He's good then, the Queen bit sure worked on her. Also when i said 'everybody was in to Queen' earlier, my everybody i meant my wife. She always loved to dance to 'Queen'." J'son clarified. "Especially that one that was sung by Freddie and David Bowie."

"Under Pressure?" Elsa asked.

"Absolutely. Amelia would play that track non-stop until everyone's ears bled." J'son told them.

' _And so would Aiden.'_ Elsa thought with a small smile. But then her smile faded. _' Wait. Did he say Amelia?'_

 ** _Back on the star search…._**

* * *

" _Aiden wake-..._ up!...Aiden!"

" ***k donkeys!" The boy shot awake and moaned on the couch from the sound of Victoria yelling at him. "Oh God of cream and sugar…..My head."

He quickly sat up on the couch held his head feeling like he had a hangover. His vision was blurry at first, but he blinked a few times until it cleared enough for him to lookup and see a troubled Victoria.

"About time! We've have a real situation up on the bridge!" Victoria urged him to get up. Even pulling him off the couch.

Aiden responded by teleporting up on his captain's chair up on the bridge and saw that the ship was heading toward some asteroids.

"IRIS stop the ship." Aiden ordered, sounding more tired than worried.

The Star Search came to a complete stop. Before it could hit anything. Victoria ran to see that the situation was less now. She took a deep breath feeling relieved. Her piloting skills weren't as good as Aidens. Especially when it comes to asteroids.

"Sorry. i tried to get IRIS to stop the ship myself. But she said 'she only takes orders from you' so." Victoria explained as she sat down in her seat. "

"IRIS. New rule. Victoria has the same authority over the ship as mine. So you do whatever What she and i says. Understood?" Aiden spoke the computer.

Victoria appreciated this.

" _Yes Maverick. My apologies for any inconvenience."_ IRIS said.

"Apology excepted." Victoria said.

"Anyway give us a status update." Aiden said rubbing his temples.

" _We're just about at the entrance to the second star to the right, that leads straight on till morning. The asteroids ahead emits a corrosive gas that could compromise the ship's conditions if we get to close. I recommend getting rid of them if we are to proceed."_ IRIS explained.

The ship was directly facing a wormhole that resembled a star. But it was blocked by hundreds of green toxic looking asteroids. Wherever this portal lead, it was an entrance to another world and their next stop for another fragment.

"When in doubt, blow shit up." Aiden said as he backed the ship up a bit, so they were a good distance from the Asteroids.

Just then Groot, Zambron and Darkwing Duck came up to take their seats.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked if they missed anything.

"Hey pal. We're just about to put some dead rocks out of their misery." Aiden smirked as he took came for the rocks.

"How could they be in misery if they are dead?" Zambron asked, missing the point.

"I think he means, out of our misery." Darkwing Duck classified.

Then Aiden locked on to all of the rocks with the ship's fusion cannons and vaporized all of the asteroids. It was actually a cool sight to see.

" YES! DIE METEOR SCUM!" Zambron laughed and cheered. Much to everyone's somewhat amusement.

"Alright folks were about to- wait. IRIS? Did you say second star to the right?" Aiden asked.

" _Affirmative. Which leads straight on till morning."_

"Oh ***k dipers!" Aiden exclaimed.

"What?" Victoria inquired.

"This leads to Neverland. As in Peter Pan's world." Aiden rolled his eyes. " I was hoping to never run into that shit-bird again."

"Who?" Victoria rose an eyebrow.

She obviously never read the books or saw any films about him.

"He's a flying Toys R Us chorus singer who thinks growing up sucks and adults are Satan. On top of that, he wants all kids to become forest bums and fight pirates." Aiden explained. "We met last year on my world, back when he and i broke some kids out of a workhouse in England. They turned out to be some of his lost boys and he….. Well. Let's just say we're not on good terms, except i grew a pair and he likes to keep his small."

"A pair of what?" Zambron asked.

"Don't ask." Victoria deadpanned.

"I just did." Zambron said back.

"Well don't ask again." Victoria responded.

"Let's just find the shared and hope i don't run into that Leaf-Blower's face." Aiden said as he started the ship's engine and drove right inside of the star.

Heading to the one place where no one ever grows up.

* * *

 ** _Neverland…_**

As the star search flew over the horizon of Neverland's morning sky, everyone admired the view. In their own perspectives.

"Okay so the Peanut butter clown has a nice view, so what?" Aiden admitted.

"Please. If this is what never growing up looks like, the locals must be pretty high." She said looking unimpressed.

"Good one." Aiden snickered.

"I don't think i could register here, i'm already a fully fledged fowl." Darkwing Duck said, pointing out that he's an adult.

"I am Groot. I am Groot." Groot stated sounding unimpressed as well. Translate : _'I'm also glad that i'm fully ripened as well. Cause I wouldn't be caught dead living here.'_

"Well i think it looks beautiful." Zambron muttered. "On the inside."

Okay so no one was that impressed.

"With that said, let's break the status quo of Neverland, and 'land' for real!" Aiden announced as he drove the ship down. Everyone but Victoria cheered.

"YAY!" Everyone said.

"Boys." Victoria scoffed.

The ship landed near the shores of a nearby gully in the center of an island (You played KH Birth By Sleep, so you know what these places look like).

Once the team stepped out of the ship and looked around the open area, Aiden sniffed the air dramatically and exhale.

"Can you all smell that? It's smell of Rune Factory 06. Also known as Superman 64's sister." Aiden quips as he insults the place.

"Speaking of which, Zambron can you smell where the next crystal is?" Victoria asked the minotaur.

"I already am." Zambron answered as he was sniffing out its location. He turned to where the scent was coming from. "There."

He pointed to the direction of a walkway which heads up to a rocky hill with tents, the Native's Camp. They could see the local Natives dwelling inside and sitting around a large fire in the camp, with their chief in the middle.

"Alright. You guys hang back and let me and Vick greet the locals first." Aiden ordered to the rest of his team. "We'll call when it's safe to come up."

"What?! Come on we can handle the Clevelands!" Darkwing insisted on coming.

"Except they love to chop wood, make bull pelts and they really love feathers. Would you like for them to give you a preview before saying hi?" Aiden stated about why Groot, Zambron and Darkwing should hang back.

Darkwing closed his mouth and ran over to lean back on top of the ship. "You go on ahead! I'll be with you in spirit! Waaay over here alright?!"

Aiden smirked and saluted him. "Sucker." He muttered before shifting into the Maverick. Then Victoria shifted into Blaze. Then they both flew over, heading over to the Native's Camps.

Normally Victoria couldn't fly like Aiden, but her magic armor not only gave her the ability to do so with her fire powers But it gave her the knowledge to do so as well.

"They might freak out if we fly down over there, so let's be subtle and not so terrifying." Maverick suggested.

"You got it." Blaze nodded.

* * *

 ** _Native's Camp..._**

Once Maverick and Blaze were both hovering over the camp. The Natives saw them and started panicking and chanting in terror and ran in different directions. Think that they were being invaded by dark spirits. Then Maverick smoke in his deep Mave-Guard voice.

"MY CHILDREN! THIS IS THE VOICE OF HE WHO IS ABOVE THEE! MY SECOND TO NONE COMING, IS NYE!" Maverick spoke as he hovered over them with his arms crossed.

"ALL IS LOST! ALL IS LOST!" Many of them yelled in a panic.

"Oh yeah that was real subtle. " Blaze swatted his arm while speaking sarcastically.

" Alright Tontos! I was screwing with you! Stop panicking! Please stop!" Maverick said through an ice megaphone, But that didin't stop them. "I SAID CHILL YOU SMOKE SIGNALS!"

All of the natives stopped in their tracks looking up in shock.

" We're the Guardians of the Multiverse. And we come in peace." Maverick stated as he slowly descended in front of them. "Who's your coach- i mean in charge here?"

"That would be me." The chief stepped forward as the Maverick and Blaze touched the ground. "Name be Great Big Little Panther ." The chief stated his name. Then raised his hand in greetings. "How."

"This guy would be famous in Chicago." Maverick whispered in Blazes ear.

"Just say hi back to him." Blaze hissed.

"Name be The Maverick AKA 'Badass Von Keychain'. And she be Blaze AKA 'Fem Fatale'. And by that i mean she's extremely fatal don't look straight in her eyes." Maverick did the same thing while mimicking his deep voice and raising his hand in greeting. "How...are your lungs doing?"

"You? The Maverick? Show chief your Keyblade." the chief responded.

Apparently they know what a Maverick is as well.

"Whatever you say Red Robins. God i sound worse than Dave Chappelle." Maverick quipped and whispered about his racist comment.

Then he summoned his main keyblade and formed a wave of neons out of it other hand. All of the natives gasped and got on their knees and bowed before him while chanting his name with native gibberish.

"Ho Ha! Maverick! Ho Ha Maverick!" They chanted as they bowed.

"I'll take this over a white elephant." Maverick shrugged and told Blaze. "Bring everyone in and let them know that these folk are not from Skull Island."

"Does that mean friendly?" Blaze asked.

"Yes." Maverick muttered before she flew over.

"Why you come here to our home?" The chief asked.

"We came here looking for one of these." Maverick said holding out a M'kraan crystal fragment.

They all gasped.

"Do you have one?" Maverick asked.

"Indeed." The chief pointed at a large white totem pole with a torch on top, near the edge of the hill. "Torch of true virtue. Holds what you seek."

The white totem pole was long, with many carved animal images and faces from top to bottom. and it held a silver looking fire on the top.

"Well this visit just got shorter than my trip to-" Maverick almost said.

"But! It will only open, to heart that's noble to Neverland." The chief informed him. "No one more noble. Than Flying Eagle."

"And that is?" Maverick raised an eyebrow.

"Not a what. A who. Only one is called Flying Eagle. Peter Pan." The chief answered.

" _Maverick. My sensors indicate that the totem pole holds a very strong essence of pure light and darkness. None of our weapons can open it without destroying the fragment._

Maverick moaned hanging his head back. "Why?"

Just then Blaze came back with the others, walking up from the camp entrance and over to where Maverick was standing. Darkwing was Shaking a little in fear as he past by the natives who were staring at the others. But he thought they were looking at him. It was the duck's paranoia talking.

"Why is everyone staring at my feathers?" Darkwing Duck shuttered.

On that note, they all stared at him immediately.

"Yipe!" Darkwing shrieked and pulled his cape around to hide all of his feathers. "Nothing to see here people, please focus on my other comrades. Please!?"

"Duck feathers look like powered cat diapers." One of the natives said as the others laughed.

Much to Darkwing relief and offense. He glared in response.

"Any luck?" Blaze asked.

"Yes and no. We found the Fragment, it's inside that weirdly lit totem pole. But the only one who can get it out is Zelda Pan." Maverick told her sounding annoyed.

"Why not just bust it open?" Blaze inquired.

"Well IRIS just informed me that we can't, it's pure magic and tried to break it, the fragment is lost." Maverick said.

Victoria sighed "Figures. Any ideas where he might be?" She asked.

"Pan not seen for many moons. And " The chief addressed them.

"Huh?" Zambron asked.

"He's been gone for days and his lost boys are missing too." Maverick translated.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Zambron asked the chief.

"Come. Only Shaman can point the way." The chief gestured for them to follow him inside of a large white tent.

* * *

 ** _Inside the chief's tent….._**

The Guardians sat around the inside of the tent, with Blaze just standing near where Maverick was sitting. Maverick admired the fabric patterns of the tent. Just then, a young native girl walked in, who looked to be about in her mid teens. Wearing a wolf's skin for a cloak. She sat in front of the team near the tentpole in the center. Everyone looked at her wondering if she is the shaman that the chief spoke of.

"I am Moon Wolf. Shaman of the tribe and daughter of the chief." She stated kindly. "Do any of you have any questions?"

"Aren't you a little young to be the head shaman?" Zambron asked obliviously.

"Zam!" Maverick scolded.

"It is alright." Moon Wolf smiled. " Here in Neverland, no one ever ages. So you could say i should be much older if we were living anywhere else."

"obviously." Zambron nodded in understanding.

Maverick was about to respond, but his ring started to buzz, letting him know that his mother was calling him. He answered the call from his gummi-phone instead of his ring. And brought Elsa up on the phone screen, she was sitting in Aiden's guest bedroom looking at the screen. No one else appeared to be with her. Why was she in there you may ask? And why was Aiden's photo book on the bed?

"Hey Little Spark!" Elsa smiled from the screen, sounding thrilled and nervous, like she was hiding something. "We all saw the video! You were amazing!"

"Yeah hi, this really isn't the best time right now." Maverick whispered. "We're- wait what video?"

"The one Groot sent last night. you were singing at a restaurant in space." Elsa answered with a smile. The Queen felt glad that she had a different topic to talk about.

"Did he now?" Maverick glanced up at Groot, who was whistling while looking away.

"I've showed it to everyone this morning! Seriously i'm so proud of you! I never heard you sing like that before!" Elsa expressed.

"Yeah i was holding out on you. I'd love to explain what brought it out last night. But i'm dealing with karma right now." Maverick stated.

"Is everything okay?" Elsa asked.

"Everything's fine. We're in Neverland trying to find Pan. And we're talking with a Shaman, don't comment about her age." Maverick explained. "Groot if you can hold the phone, since your all about sharing."

"I am Groot." Groot snickered taking the phone. Translate: _'Guilty.'_

"Neverland? No way Aiden! i don't trust that little jerk. Not after what he did to you." Elsa furrowed her brows remembering what happened in London.

"And i don't trust him to fly with the air we breathe." Aiden agreed feeling the same anger. "But i need all seven crystals if i'm gonna get back home, and i despise myself for saying, but we need him to get this one."

Elsa sighed. "Alright. I guess-"

"Elsa is he there?!" Anna asked coming in view with Rapunzel.

"Yes, but they're in Neverland right now dealing with something." Elsa answered.

"Peter Pan's place?!" Rapunzel asked sounding excited. She read the book obviously.

"Wait, i thought they were in bad terms after that London incident." Anna whispered in Elsa's ear.

"Unfortunately." Maverick countered. Obviously hearing her. "Karma can suck sometimes."

"Hey! Is that Victoria?!" Anna saw her in the suit from the phone. Then Rapunzel covered her mouth, making her realize that she asked out loud.

"Call me Blaze." She grinned.

"Wow, Your suit looks beautiful!" Rapunzel gushed out loud. But then Anna covered her mouth as well, making her aware of her mistake as well. No one should ever find out that it's a suit. it's Aiden's rules. Also Elsa's rules.

"That's a suit?" Moon Wolf asked.

But Blaze gave Anna And Rapunzel a thumbs up. And even Elsa gave those two Princesses a smile letting them know it's fine.

"Young lady. It's best if you let our captain asked the questions." Darkwing gestured over to Maverick.

"So how will you help us find Pan? Other than a blood ritual." Maverick asked.

" We don't do blood rituals." The Shaman scoffed with a smile. "I shall use my empathic abilities to help you find him.

"What are those?" Blaze asked about her abilities.

"If i touch someone. I can feel their feelings." Moon Wolf answered.

"So you read minds?" Maverick asked. She shook her head.

"No. Telepaths know thoughts. Empaths feel feelings." Moon Wolf explained. "Emotions."

"How will that help us find the flying dick?" Zambron asked.

"Zam!?" Maverick exclaimed.

"What?! You called him that!" Zambron said defensively.

"Not the point!" Maverick took a deep breath. "How does your emoji skill work?"

"Well. When feel someone's emotions, i can sense the emotions of anyone else that they might know. Someone they have met. Along with where they are right now?"

"So you can find Pan by reading someone who met him?" Maverick asked trying to clarify.

"Correct." Moon Wolf nodded.

"So why not just read any of your village folk instead?" Maverick inquired. "You could've found him days ago that way."

All of the native met Peter Pan before. So why not do it that way.

"My abilities won't work on my people. That kind of magic only works on outsiders. It's meant to prevent treason." Moon Wolf answered. "But it can work on you. You obviously met him before."

"You could say that." Maverick muttered with a shrug.

"May i?" She held her hand out to take his.

"Sure." Maverick allowed her to hold his hand.

Then Moon Wolf closed her eyes and hummed a single tune while everyone watched, including everyone who was on the gummiPhone screen. Moon Wolf's brown eye color changed into Aiden's glowing blue eye color as she smiled and sighed.

"You feel…...Love." Moon Wolf Breathed.

"Yeah i guess, yeah. I feel a general unselfish love for just about everyone in my life." Maverick said nervously. "Except for my etiquette teacher and the makers of TMZ."

"No. Romantic, intimate love." Moon Wolf stated.

Maverick's eyes widened. "No. no i don't." He tried to say quickly.

"For her!" Moon Wolf said pointing at Blaze, AKA Victoria.

Blaze's eye's widened. looked surprised with a capital S.

"No! You got the wrong…." Maverick tried to say while yanking his hand away.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zambron let out a loud thunderous laughed.

Maverick groaned. "Okay. That's…." He couldn't come up with the words.

" She just told everyone your deepest darkest secret!" Zambron pointed at Maverick.

"Look Beefcake! Your over reacting! Are you really going to take White Fang's word for it?!" Maverick said back.

"You must be so embarrassed!" Zambron laughed.

"And aggravated enough to strangle you with a red flag." Maverick muttered irritatingly.

Blaze bit her own lip looking down, not knowing what to say. She mostly felt awkward about what just happened.

"Haha! Do me! Do me do me!" Zambron yelled to be next.

Then Moon Wolf touched Zambron's shoulder while he was laughing and connected with him as she started laughing hard as well.

" I HAVE NEVER FELT SUCH HUMOR! HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed with the Minotaur as they both pointed and laughed at Maverick.

"This can not get any worse." Maverick shook his head feeling irritated.

Then Groot looked down at the phone and turned up the volume, so they could hear Anna and Rapunzel laughing as well.

Maverick looked down on the phone to see Anna and Rapunzel laughing and squealing with joy, while Elsa was giving him a teasing look. The Queen saw nothing wrong with Aiden having a crush on someone, so she might as well have fun as well.

"I KNEW IT!" Anna Screeched in happiness.

"OH THEY ARE SO PERFECT!" Rapunzel yelled with her like a bunch of giggling school girls.

"Aw…. You mad Sparky?" Elsa teased.

"Nothing that a pile of deadly snowballs and water balloons can't fix. BTW Thanks for reminding me to bring home a present for all of you." Maverick hissed at the ladies on the phone.

He sat back down while trying to avoid eye contact with Blaze. Then Moon Wolf got up while giggling and tried to touch Blaze, but Blaze broke her stare at Maverick and quickly caught the shaman's hand with a strong grip.

No way she was going to let this girl read her thoughts.

"Touch me, and the only thing you'll be feeling is a broken jaw." Blaze glared at the shaman.

Making everyone stop laughing, appalled by her threat, except for Maverick because he saw it coming. He even snickered to himself when she did it.

"Very well." Moon Wolf shrugged showing no fear or offense. She walked back in the middle and stated. "You will all be happy to know i know where Peter Pan is."

"Happy is not what i would use for that flying turd muffin, but go on." Maverick responded.

"When i touched your hand, i could feel him all the way from the skull keep, that must be where being kept." Moon Wolf stated.

"And you felt this before or after you pointed out his crush life?" Darkwing Duck inquired, humorously teasing Maverick.

"Keep talking Fowl Play, i know where you sleep." Maverick snarled at Darkwing.

"It was when i touched his hand. For the next several hours i can identify everyone who's close or related to the Maverick based on their feelings. Moon Wolf explained. "Especially Zambron. But everyone he cares about is in here anyway."

"Including my feelings?" Elsa asked from the phone.

"Who's she?" Moon Wolf asked while looking at her intrigued.

"That's the Queen of his hometown." Zambron stated. "And the one that adopted him."

"It's official. Privacy has become ashtrays." Maverick whispered. Still irritated about his feeling deepest being displayed out loud earlier.

"Adopted? Oh. You mean she's the one that's in love with his father?" Moon Wolf asked out of the blue. "Congratulations you two! Your going to be a good mother."

Maverick thought that he felt a hand pull at the the heart pumping in his chest when he heard her ask that. "What?"

"Oh, your i can now feel your heart's connection with hers. You've must've met her way before now." Moon Wolf can sense Aiden's love for Elsa his mother.

But also his rapid pulse in the boy's blood, from the words that just came out of the shaman's mouth.

"You said 'his father.' As in mine." Maverick stood up.

He looked at Elsa on the phone who looked just as surprised as he was, making it obvious she's not keeping secrets from her son.

Then he looked back at the shaman. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Moon Wolf asked curiously.

"No, but you better explain, fast." Maverick snapped, he was getting angry. More than earlier.

"I sense that your father is on your home world, right now in fact, and he just met your adopted mother." Moon Wolf Revealed calmly.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **And yes i know they were called Indians in the Peter Pan movie, but i felt it was more appropriate for today's view point to call them Natives instead. I don't want to offend anyone who's from that culture so...Maverick? You got something to say?**

 **"I'm sorry for racist jokes people. If you still feel mad. Please sent all of your angry letters and bombs in packages to my home address in Arendelle castle." Maverick said looking down in shame.**

 **See, was that so hard? Anyway let's get back to the shock. OMG! Some secrets are about to spill in the next chapter! Most of you probably know what it is!**

 **Moon Wolf must've thought that when Zambron said she adopted him, She figured that meant when Elsa met his father recently. But no one is aware of this. But knowing what's going on in Aiden's mind, he will want answers.**

 **And i'm pretty sure you might want more answers. For questions like, what happened in London a year ago that made Aiden so pissed at Peter Pan?**

 **"That's none of your damn business Kyle Herbert reject!" Maverick yelled.**

 **Well it will be in the next chapter. And so will the reveal of Aiden's father.**

 **So get ready for what happens next!**

 **And until the fire starts Disney fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	15. He's My What?

**Were back folks!**

 **If you read the last chapter, you know what happens next Here. Sorry this took so long, i needed time to think this on through. That and like i said before, it's hard to write something like this when your the only one working on it.**

 **But rest assured, despite the fact that i may have debated in the past, i will never give up on this story! Just help me become motivated by leaving** **your thoughts in** **reviews or comments and talk about my story, that's all i ask.**

 **On a side note, i watched the season 2 finale of Tangled The Series.**

 **"Or is it Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure? Make up your mind!" Maverick pondered.**

 **Whatever, and i only got one thing to say about it. YIKES! I never saw that twist in the end coming! They may have ended it before, but not like this. I won't spoil it, but i have some theories on how season 3 will end and i will tell you all once everyone has seen and digested the last episode. But if you have any theories on what will happen next in the series, let me know.**

 **And no, it won't affect what i'm writing here or what i have written and will write for the Tangled characters. I believe that all the characters will resolve their conflict in the show.**

 **because in the words of Sora, the heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But deep down, there's a light that will never go out.**

 **Draken45: Hmm….. You might be onto something.**

 **Any now that we're here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **He's My What?!**

 ** _Neverland….._**

As the shocking words slipped out of the shaman Moon Wolf's mouth, Maverick head turn to Elsa on the screen. She looked almost as confused as he was if not completely.

"someone better start talking, before i deliver some red cold justice." Maverick said calmly looking around.

"And it's not just her." Moon Wolf kept going as if she didn't hear him. "They all have met him including you. She and her sister are starting to figure out, and now you-"

"Okay just stop Snooperhontas, you've already said enough." Maverick cut her off.

This native shaman never did consider fragile hearts of those who have felt that the true was too much to bare. This is one of those cases.

Maverick walked over to the phone and switch the call to his ring.

"If anyone needs me, i'll be on my ship having a seizure." Maverick said sarcastically to his team.

"Aiden wait." Blaze tried to stop him, but Maverick teleported out before she could say anything.

"I didn't know heart attacks were considered a relief to humans." Zambron said not getting the 'seizure' metaphor.

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star Search…._**

Maverick teleported in his bunk and shifted back to Aiden, as he was quickly breathing heavily, pacing back on forth until he sat, down and pulled Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel backup on a hologram screen from his ring. He place the ring on a table and sat down on his bed in front of them.

"Aiden i swear, i have no idea what she's talking about." Elsa insisted in view of the screen.

"Relax, nobody is saying you do. For all we know we could've ran into him without knowing. Or maybe Moon Shine over was screwing with us." Aiden said pinching the bridge of his nose. "But the last thing i would want to find out is that, she hid something as twisted like this from me."

Elsa knew Maverick wasn't really talking about her when he said 'she'.If his father is really alive, why didn't she tell him? Even when he got to see her again?

"She?" Rapunzel asked.

"He means his birth mother." Anna whispered in her ear.

"You knew her well Aiden." Elsa affirmed.

"Maybe not well enough." Aiden muttered.

"She would never hurt you like this. We don't know if all of this is true." Elsa said.

"But you are suspecting if someone might be my dad, just now." Aiden stated looking straight at Elsa's eyes. "I can feel it because our hearts are linked."

Because their hearts are connected so well, Aiden could always feel what the Queen was thinking whenever he wanted to. Even when they are apart, like now. He could sense the Queen's feelings from her last conversation with the ex king of Spartax.

Elsa sighed and was about to say something until...

" I've had my suspicions as well." Anna spoke up. surprising Elsa.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna bit her tongue and look at Aiden on the screen. "There's….. a small chance that…" She cringed.

"J'son might be your father." Rapunzel blurted out.

"WHAT!?" Aiden shrieked in a high pitch voice.

Did she really just say that? He couldn't believe what his ears just picked up.

"You too Raps?!" Elsa added with wide eyes.

"Anna told me!" Rapunzel said defensively.

" I had to tell somebody!" Anna added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa inquired.

" I was going to but you were dealing with too much as it is." Anna answered.

Elsa couldn't argue with her there. She was dealing with the emotional trauma of not having with her and far away, even if she would not admit Queen's thoughts were interrupted by the young teen boy laughing.

"Okay this is a joke right? Have you girls been drinking the chardonnay? Cause there's no way it could be him. The Shi'ar are too strict about stepping out of their territory." Aiden scoffed in a chuckle of denial. "And my mom lived in Radiant Garden her whole life. There's no way they could've met."

"But he mention that his wife was human." Anna said coming in view of the screen.

Aiden snorted. "So? they have humans on most of the planets in the Shi'ar Empire." He said. And J'son's wife died in an explosion during Deathbird's massive coup on his planet thirteen years ago."

"But just hear me out, what if he thought that his wife died in the explosion, but she escaped during the whole crisis and hid from Deathbird in Radiant Garden, keep you safe?" Anna stated then smiled. "If that's true, then this could be a chance to have what you've been missing out on."

Having a full circle in the family.

Aiden just stared blankly at the screen at first. No one could know what he was thinking until he spoke up. "Aunt Red. You've been watching way too many lifetime movies and drinking Ovaltine." He responded.

"It's Hot Chocolate." Anna deadpanned with a small smile.

"Whatever it is. Look did J'son tell you that he's my father?" Aiden asked trying his best to not sound annoyed.

"No, but he said his wife's name was Amelia." Anna revealed. "Thirteen years ago, your thirteen. His wife has the same name as your mother. That can't be a coincidence."

"What if it is a coincidence?!" Aiden asked refusing to give in.

He was in total denial. He just found it hard to except that his real mother lied to him all those years ago.

"But what if it isn't?" Anna replied and sighed . "Do you remember that story you use to tell about Zardu Hasselfrau?"

"Who?" Aiden furrowed his brows.

You know, the guy who owned a magic carriage and fought bad guys in that show you use to watch with your mother?" Anna said smiling.

"David Hasselhoff." Aiden moaned. "And it wasn't a magic carriage, it was a talking car."

"Oh Right. I knew that." Anna giggled in embarrassment.

"Why did his ride talk again?" Rapunzel asked.

"To help him fight crime and being supportive, like bringing in a younger audience that's into New Kids On The Block." Aiden deadpanned. "The name of the show was called Knight Rider, an oldies show my Mom use to watch."

"You called Eugene that once." Rapunzel remarked.

"Now you know why." Aiden said while rolling an ice ball in his hands.

"As i recall, Every time we attended a ball together. You would carry his picture in your pocket." Elsa smiled at him as she spoke softly. "And you would tell all the other children that he was your father and that he was out town."

" Performing on stage and touring with his band in Germany." Aiden finished for her in annoyance. "I only told them that to keep you from looking single in front of all of them."

"You told that the kids at my birthday party as well. I reaaaaaally loved hearing that." Rapunzel beamed.

"Oooh so do i!" Anna gushed.

"Well i despised it girlfriend." Aiden quipped like an ethnic cosmetologist, and dropping the ice ball in his hands.

"Why?" Anna whined with a frown.

"Because it's was depressing. Even as ex cancer patient i would always watch the other kids go off and play catch with their dads." Maverick confessed.

"And you wanted that more than anything." Elsa realized.

"At first i did. That and getting cured. But i settle with just having one of those miracles happen." Maverick shrugged and scoffed. "And after all of the crap i went through afterwards, and everything i lost. Well, Why would i dream for more again if i got it all back?"

Losing his mother and his world. He didn't know what he had until it was gone, he doesn't want to lose what he has now.

"Oh Aiden." Elsa sympathized.

" That's what i'm saying honey, what if your getting all back right now? What if J'son is your Hasselhoff?" Anna asked sound just as sympathetic.

Aiden didn't want to respond to that, not that he got the chance to. because of the sound of a loud native alarm horn blowing from out outside. Signaling Danger approaching in the Native's Camp.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"Trouble." Aiden answered her as he stood up and shifted back into The Maverick. " I'm sorry, we'll talk later."

Before Elsa could say anything else, Maverick quickly hung up on them. He was looking for a reason to get out of that conversation. Aiden didn't know what was worse. Finding out he had a father all these years and not knowing it. Or having his secret crush exposed in the worst way possible.

Either way, Aiden was going to have a long of ground to cover after all the action.

* * *

 ** _Back At The Native's Camp….._**

Maverick flew back over to find his team fighting with some enemies in the middle of the camp. Not the Brood or Death Birds men. But Dark Enemies. The kind that bring nothing but the darkness with them.

"The Heartless?!" Maverick exclaimed as he landed down and brought his keyblades out.

"Mav! What the hell are these things?!" Blaze exclaimed as she slice through two of them.

" The Heartless! Don't let your guard down and don't turn the lights off!" Maverick answered as he fought side by side with her.

They were cutting through the ones that kept spawning, while Darkwing Duck kept jumping around and shooting at them.

"Tell me. Do you stay in the shadows because your fans of me? Or are you all just plain ugly?" Darkwing Duck joked as he grapple a Heartless with his hook and swung it around.

Then Zambron kept running and slashing through them with his two new ice daggers Aiden made for him.

"ROAGH!" Zambron roared as he jumped and slammed his fists down, wiping many of them out.

And allowing the hearts to float and fade away.

Groot had it easy with him slinging his branch arms and taking all of those small shadow Heartless out. Since they were only fighting the more common small shadow Heartless, Groot found this easy.

That and you don't need a keyblade if you have a strong heart. And the guardians have strong hearts despite their flaws.

Maverick and Blaze kept spinning their weapons, slashing and deposing of the Heartless that kept leaping at them. They swayed and made a quick turn toward each other and clash their weapons together. Creating a shockwave of lighting and neon to wipe them all out.

Soon there were no more Heartless, and the band took a breather.

"What were those creature?" Zambron huffed on his knees.

"Those, were the Heartless. They were written as Living meditations from the darkness of people's hearts." Maverick answered. " I've never seen one in person until now."

"What do you think brought them here?" Blaze asked him.

"I have no idea, but let's hope they're the only bad news we have around here." Maverick shook his head.

"Okay! The bad guys are gone!" Darkwing Duck called out to all of the civilians who were hiding in their tents.

They all chanted and yelled out their howls of joy, as they clapped for the guardians. Moon Wolf and her sister Tiger Lilly chief approached them from out of the village chief's tent. Along with the chief.

"You saved us from Dark ones. You gave gratitude from us." The chief waved his hands.

"No thanks necessary. But with the location of Peter Pan, we'll bring him back and then be on our way." Blaze grinned to them.

"Right. I know where he is. But it's not good." Moon Wolf expressed fearfully.

" We'll handle it, give us the location." Blaze persisted.

Moon Wolf nodded as she stood from the cliffs and pointed outward towards the ocean. They could see a large fog, surrounding miles worth of water.

"He is trapped in the that fog out in the sea. Our people call it the Isle of the Astray, because no ship has ever returned from such a place." Moon Wolf stated.

"Well we're not flying a boat, so danger is going to be so disappointed." Maverick quips.

"There is a doorway that only opens at night. For now it's nothing but mist over there."

" Doorway? Like what a portal?" Maverick asked her.

"If that is what you call it, yes." Moon Wolf nodded. "It will appear at the center of the fog."

"Well then." Maverick looked at his team. "Let's go make preparations to bring Pizza Pan back."

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star Search….._**

The Guardian's returned to the ship to fly out there towards the fog, where the Isle of the Astray were to appear. But when the ship got close, Maverick flew them over the fog. High up in the sky and over the clouds

Anything that could cause damage wouldn't from up on high right?

Once the ship made it miles high above the fog, Maverick scanned the area. Wanting to make sure that nothing down there in the fog could hurt his team and the ship.

"IRIS, can this ship handle whatever germs thats in that dark farty air down below?" Maverick asked while flying the ship.

" _There is too much darkness that is interfering with my readings, but your suits and powers are impervious to the effects. Once doorway to the Isle of the Astray appears, I recommend proceeding on foot and keeping the ship from a safe distance."_ IRIS said.

"What if we get trapped down there?" Maverick asked.

" _The ship's radar as a linked to the entire crew's signature. Even if you were in a black hole, you can teleport back at any moment."_ IRIS answered.

"This is why you're better than the average Google, IRIS." Maverick complemented.

" _Thank you."_ IRIS said.

Maverick turned his seat and addressed his team on the bridge.

"Alright Guardians, we have until nightfall to prepare for our search and rescue for the Flying Trap-Tease. Unfortunately the ship is allergic to the unknown dark peril down there, but me and Vic here are not. So all of you is going to have smell like us, more specifically me." Maverick stated pacing back and forth.

"I do not understand. How is smelling like you going to protect us from danger?" Zambron asked.

"Like this." Maverick answered while snapping his finger.

And a protective neon lawyer covered Zambron, Groot and Darkwing Duck's bodies like a forcefield.

"I am Groot." Groot remarked, obviously pleased with Maverick's idea.

"Well even I'm suppose to gloom not shine, i make this look good." Darkwing Duck said posing his illuminated body. The neon shielding made his purple outfit light up.

"Yeah you put Howard The Duck to shame, not that he needed help with that." Maverick fist bumped him then looked at everyone. " But let's save those batteries for tonight."

Maverick turned the neon shields off causing them to stop glowing. "Aw man." Darkwing Duck sulked.

"Anyway. We know what our goal is tonight. Once the doorway appears, we find Pan, bring him back, get the hell out of there and then slap him in the back of the head. But make sure to stay close and whiten my sight, if i lose track of any of you i won't be able to keep your shields up." Maverick informed them.

"We will not fail Maverick." Zambron nodded.

"We'll stay close like a canceled sitcom." Darkwing Duck saluted.

"Good, gets some R&R For now while you still can, me and Mav her have a few things to take care of." Blaze told them, giving Maverick a look that meant they needed to talk.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded. Translate: _'We'll be ready when your ready.'_

* * *

Once they all walked out, Maverick joined Blaze inside her room so they could have a private conversation. They both shifted their suits off so they could both talk as Victoria and Aiden.

"What's up?" Aiden muttered as he sat down on her head.

Victoria sat down next to him. Her gaze was compassionate and sympathetic, the kind of look that Aiden wasn't use to seeing from her.

"I know this hasn't been…. easy for you." Victoria said softly. "With everything going on and you being taken from your home and your mother. I just…. you know you can talk to me, right?"

Aiden didn't brush her off like he did with his family on the phone earlier, he felt a little guilty for doing so. The boy just looked down and nodded.

"To tell you the truth, i've been wanting to go on a cosmic journey, ever since i've met IRIS and discovered this ship. Just didn't imagine it would be like this." Aiden said plainly.

" This battle isn't something you asked for. I brought you into this, and i can't help but feel responsible for whatever happens to…." Victoria tried to say.

"Where is this coming from?" Aiden asked looking up at her confused.

She never sound so supportive, convicting, or even caring before.

"I'm, just worried about you. You seemed kind of pissed after hearing the Shaman lady reveal your feelings, and her talking about your father. What was that all about?" Victoria asked.

"About my father or what she said before that?" Aiden said raising an eyebrow.

"Let's not make my supportive pep talk awkward. And start with the first one." Victoria mused.

Aiden leaned back on his chair And sighed. "I never had a father. Or at least that what i use to think, if what the human CAT scan said was true. And if what my aunt and mom said was true….." He said while rubbing his forehead.

"What did they tell you?" Victoria asked patiently.

"They told me, J'son had a wife named Amelia." Aiden looked at her. "Did he, ever tell you anything about her?" He asked.

"He spoke very little about her. But i don't see why that's-" And then it hit her. "Wait. What are you saying?"

"Please. I want to hear it from you before i say anything." Aiden implored with a hint of grief in his voice.

Victoria thought for a second, and then spoke.

"Well…. aside from all of the passionate statements Jase would make, like she loved wearing the color red and her favorite flowers were blue orchids." Victoria said simply, which got Aiden's attention, his mother loved the same thing. "Jase had a picture of her on his bunk. He nearly lost it when the Ravagers attacked us, but i saved it right before we had to split."

Victoria stood up and took a folded picture from off the shelf and handed it to Aiden. He unfolded the picture and saw who was inside the picture.

Aiden felt as if he was about to puke for a second, from the instance shock he was feeling right now. His hand shook as he pulled out his phone and opened a picture on screen, of his mother.

Once Aiden held both the picture and the phone in front of his eyes, all doubt and denial he had about J'son was thrown out the window. Both pictures are different pictures of the same woman. His mother. It was all the prove that he needed to confirm.

That J'son of Spartax is Aiden Elsenov's father. His real father.

"Oh God." He whispered as a tear fell from his face.

* * *

 ** _Back On Corona…_**

Elsa and Anna were walking down the hall. After talking with Aiden an hour ago, it was clear to Elsa that she needed to find answers. Not just because she was curious, but because she owes it to Aiden to find the truth. Once they found J'son talking with King Mickey in the main hall down stairs. They heard them arguing with Donald and Goofy about a book Mickey was holding.

"Of course not Donald! I was watching TV on our ship." Goofy held his hands up in defense.

"Well I didn't do it! I barely even read books about teddy bears!" Donald yelled.

"Fellas! It doesn't matter who opened the book! We gotta find them before they- Queen Elsa!" Mickey jumped seeing her and her sisters on the stairs

"Oh ah….." Donald chuckled nervously. "We were just talking about, ah…..A book we read?"

"Come on she's obviously not going to fall for that Daffy." J'son deadpanned.

"It's Donald!" Donald glared.

"What's going on?" Anna inquired coming down with her sister.

"Uh….You haven't seen them have you?" J'son asked her.

"Seen what?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

Whatever incident has happened, happened earlier. Mickey and gang were even surprised that Elsa and Anna haven't noticed by now. J'son shrugged and grabbed the book from Mickey and handed to the Queen.

"'Allow me to explain, basically this book is a living world of its own, and it was infected by the Unversed years ago. Victoria and i found it recently and until it can be fixed, Mickey here said not to open it." J'son spoke quickly. "Whoops! Somebody opened it."

Elsa looked down and read the book's title. It said 'Winnie The Pooh'. She wondered who that was.

"And now most of the folk who live in that world, came out of the book and are roaming around the castle now!" Goofy added.

"We got to find them and bring them back quickly! Otherwise they might summon more of the Unversed." Mickey implored them.

"Who are the Unversed?" Anna asked.

"Monsters that are summoned by negative emotions. They haven't had a opening in years!" Goofy quivered with Donald. "This might be it!"

"I just shot some of those suckers down earlier. But there will be more of them if we don't find all of the inhabitants in that book." J'son said spinning his laser gun.

"We can Help!" Anna chirped. "Just tell what they look like."

"No need, your about to meet one of them now." J'son quipped looking behind Elsa.

Boing! Boing! Boing!

"Ah!" Elsa yelped as she was knocked down by something bouncing her from behind. More like someone. She fell on the ground and grunted as she looked behind her back to see…. A stuffed animal? A Tiger doll in fact.

Both the royal sisters widened their eyes. "WHAT THE!?" They both screamed.

"Hello! I'm Tigger! T I Double Ga Er, that spells Tigger!" Tigger introduced himself on Elsa's back.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Yep! Aiden now knows the truth of his father. How do you think he's going to take it? Will he till Elsa? Or more importantly, will they tell J'son?**

 **And I know i used some reverence from the GOTG scene of Star Lord's father, But just to let you know. Aiden's father won't reveal himself to be a villain. I swear.**

 **Oh and i bet you didn't expect the heartless or the unversed to be in this story huh?**

 **"Well what would a Kingdom Hearts story be without those dark idiots?" Maverick quipped.**

 **Also what would a Kingdom Hearts story be without Winnie The Pooh? Don't worry they are here to bring more than just honey. And as for what will happen next in Neverland and what is Aiden's beef with Peter Pan?**

 **"You'll see." Maverick teased.**

 **But to give you a preview. Despite the fact that the Guardians will enter on foot, there will be a space ship battle the next time we pick up on Aiden's progress in Neverland. As for how this happens, wait until the next chapter.**

 **And as always Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	16. Silly Old Bear

**We're back folks!**

 **If you read the last one you know what this one's about. Sorry for the delay, it's been a hard week but i managed to post this chapter.**

 **Also i won't be able to see Avengers Endgame this week, not until later when i can afford tickets for all of my friends, we all want to see it together. So please, no spoilers.**

 **"Cap turns into a zombie." Maverick whispers.**

 **That includes you Maverick!**

 **"And eats Spider-Man's cat toys." Maverick whispers.**

 **I'm warning you!**

 **"With Ironman and a side of roasted 'Peppers', get it? And he shares the meal with Deadpool and they both eat it with fava beans and a nice chianti." Maverick quips and hisses with his tongue.**

 **SHUT IT!**

 **#DONTSPOILTHEENDGAME**

 **PLEASE!**

 **Guest: Well there's more where that came from.**

 **Now then with all of that out of the way.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Silly Old Bear.**

 ** _Earlier…..Out in the yard of Corona Castle….._**

Olaf was frolicking out among the flowers in the gardens behind the castle. Looking and admiring all of the colors of spring flowers while smiling.

"Wow…. I never knew spring could be so beautiful like summer. Oh wait, yes i did. I say that ever year." Olaf giggled to himself while walking through the flowers, and aimlessly over to a bolder. "If only there was more green and blue like Aiden's suit, but no squirrels. I much as i love em, Aiden told me their considered nature's speed bump. I never asked what that means."

While Olaf was wondering to himself on these pointless but innocent thoughts. He heard a voice on the top of the big rock behind him.

"Think think think." the voice said.

"Yeah that is something to think about. I'm glad somebody gets me." Olaf turned and smiled to the yellow bear doll in a red shirt sitting on the bolder. The snowman was not even shocked to see him, nothing ever phases someone as innocent as Olaf.

"Oh, who's somebody?" The bear asked looking at the snowman.

"You." Olaf answered.

"I'm somebody?" The bear pointed at himself.

"Well i don't know anyone who's a nobody." Olaf giggled. "So what's your name, Yellow Bear?"

" Oh, i'm Winnie The Pooh. Or Pooh for short." Pooh introduced himself.

"And I'm Olaf, i like warm hugs." Olaf chirped as he sat next to Pooh on the rock. "So, what brings you to Corona Pooh?"

"What's a Corona?" Pooh asked.

"Why, your sitting on it." Olaf smiled with his hands out.

"I am." Pooh looked down at the rock.

"No, not the rock silly." Olaf laughed. "I mean the place you're in now."

"Oh. So that's where i am." Pooh said in realization. " Now all that's left is to figure out where my friends are. And where everything else is, but now you've helped me realize we're not in the Hundred Acre Woods."

"Hundred Acre Woods?" Olaf tilted his head.

"It is our home, where me and my friends take walks together, and play fun games like Pooh sticks. And everyday i'd eat some honey." Pooh said rubbing his belly.

"Wow, that's sounds like a wonderful place to live." Olaf smiled.

"It is. Or it was. I'm not sure where it went, along with my friends." Pooh stopped when he felt his tummy rumble. "Speaking of honey, you wouldn't happen to have a small smackeral by any chance?"

"Sure! Rapunzel has plenty in the kitchen, she wouldn't mind sparing a smackerel. Whatever that is. Come on!" Olaf hopped off the rock and took Pooh's hand and pulled for him to follow.

"Right behind you Olaf." Pooh giggle quietly as he was being dragged into the castle.

* * *

 ** _In Cassandra's room….._**

Cassandra was busy organizing her weapons in her closet, when suddenly, she heard a noise from the other side of her room, from the right foot of her bed. The noise sounded like a boring sigh.

Cassandra grab a sword and quickly flung the closet door open. "Who's there!?" She demanded.

"No one important." A depressed voice sighed.

She slowly walked over to the right side of her bed, expecting an intruder. Instead she found a stuffed donkey doll on the floor. Cassandra scoffed and picked up the doll, wondering if Eugene pranked her with this doll, calling her a bruting Jackass.

"Nice try Eugene! If you wanted me to get on your tail, you should've gotten a bigger one." Cassandra said unamused.

"But i like the size of my tail." The donkey doll said.

(That's what she said.)

Cassandra gasped seeing the donkey doll talk and dropped it. He grunted like a maul when his butt hit the floor.

" I probably deserve that." He sulked.

"Your….You're talking." Cassandra said in shock.

"Hello there, the names Eeyore. And yes, i'm talking. Not that it matters." Eeyore said looking up at Cassandra.

Cassandra kept stared blankly at Eeyore, not sure what to think. I mean she's seen some strange things and have done strange things, but this is bizarre.

"Sorry for barging in, just lookin for a place to hide from the monsters." Eeyore said.

"What monsters?" Cassandra inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly some Unversed spawned around in her bedroom, making Cassandra turn and hold her sword up in defense.

"Those monsters." Eeyore stated flatly on the ground.

* * *

 ** _In Rapunzel's bedroom…_**

Rapunzel was busy painting a ship across the stars, her own imagination of what's happening to Aiden right now. When all of a sudden.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Elise ran in yelling.

It's a good thing she was washing her brush instead of using it, otherwise Rapunzel would've scraped across the painting. Elise ran up to her mother as she knelt down to her level.

"What the matter Sweetheart?" Rapunzel cooed.

"There's a baby pig in my bedroom." Elise stated as Eugene walked by the door.

"Say what now?" Eugene peeked his head at the door. Wondering if he heard their daughter correctly. "Is Shorty leaving his friends in our castle again?!"

When it comes to pigs, that little old guy is the first thing that comes to mind, but they'll realize in a few minutes is….. that's not the case.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…... Back over with Elsa and the others…_**

Once Tigger bounced off of Elsa, Anna came over to help her up, she frowned at Tigger.

"It is not nice to shove people like that!" Anna scold the tiger who was bouncing on his tail.

"That's not shovin, it's bouncin! Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!" Tigger laughed as he bounced around them.

"Okay, bouncing whatever. My point is…" Anna's scowl slowly faded as she watched Tigger bounce in astonishment. "Wow."

"Gawrsh, you sure are pretty good bouncer." Goofy smiled.

"That's because bouncin is what Tiggers do best!" Tigger stated in the air from a big bounce.

"What's a Tigger?" Goofy scratched his head.

Tigger landed in front of Goofy and gasped. "What's a Tigger?!" Welp, he asked for it." He smiled sinisterly.

"Oh no, please tell he's not going to sing." Donald moaned and smacked his own forehead.

Tigger ran, bounced and swung back and forth around the room as he sang to the rhythm of his theme.

 **"Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo! The wonderful thing about tiggers! Is tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy! Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is I'm the only one! I-I-I'm, the only one!"** Tigger growled at the last part while wagging his eyebrows.

Which made Anna clap while everyone else smiled, except Donald.

"Oh brother." Donald muttered in annoyance.

"Nah, it's catchy. Sort of." J'son stated.

"He tends to do that a lot." Eeyore said from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Cassandra standing there like she had just came back from a battle just mere seconds ago, she was so out of breath by the looks of it. With Eeyore standing next to her, she walked up to Anna and Elsa with a troubled look. "You will not believe what just happened in my room." she huffed.

Before they could answer, everyone heard someone small falling from the stairs. It was Piglet, who fell from step to step from stairs. Then he reached the bottom and ran and hid under a table, hiding from Rapunzel who came down stairs with Eugene and their children. They weren't really chasing him, since he can't run that fast. They found Piglet hiding in the kids bedroom, but when they found him they must've fright him enough to run out and end up all the way down stairs in their castle.

"Hey ice Ladies! Spaceman, Mouse, Duck and Dog….Thing! And Dragon Godmother." Eugene greeted all of them but sneered at Cassandra who sneered back at him. He wasn't sure what to call Goofy though. "Man you will all not believe what we just found in the our Kids room!"

While Rapunzel and her son and daughter were trying to ease Piglet out from under the fabric covered table.

"Oh d-d-d-dear." Piglet shook underneath in fear.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Rapunzel coed bending down to Piglet's level who was still under the table and hiding behind the cover underneath.

"Yeah Little guy, we won't hurt you." Flynn said.

"Come on out, it's okay." Elise said softly.

Piglet listened to how kind they sound, and was about to come out until he heard a loud voice coming from the halls. "HEY GUYS!"

"Yipe!" Piglet jumped and hid back underneath. Making the kids sigh.

Olaf ran from down the halls, pulling Pooh with him. Who had his head stuck in a honey jar from the kitchen. The snowman came up to Elsa. "You will not believe who i just found outside! A talking bear!" Olaf said joyfully and pointed at Pooh.

"Oh Bother, i'm stuck in my lunch. Again." Pooh's voice echoed in the jar as he tried to pull himself. "Olaf? Tigger? Piglet? Anyone?"

"Woah there little guy. Let me." Elsa bent down and pulled the jar from his head, which was now empty. Pooh looked up and smiled gratefully at Elsa.

"Thank you very much." Pooh said then his stomach rumbled again. "You wouldn't happen to have anymore Honey would you?"

"Well i think there's more in the-" Anna tried to say.

"Hi ya buddy bear!" Tigger bounced over to Pooh.

"Hello Tigger. I see you've made some new friends." Pooh greeted.

"P-P-P-Pooh?" Piglet peeked his head from under the table. Then ran over to him, passing everyone else and hugged him. "Oh Pooh! I was so worried!"

"It's okay Piglet. They don't look like the monsters." Pooh Hugged back.

"We're not. We just want to help." Elsa said kindly. "Do you have any other friends that might be missing?"

"Hmm, let me think." Pooh pondered. But J'son came over with the book.

"I think that's everyone that came out of the book." J'son said looking a picture in the book. It was supposed to be a picture of Pooh and all of his friends hanging out together at a picnic in the woods. But it looked incomplete, like the ones who came out of book were faded. While

The ones that weren't faded were still in the book.

"Guess everyone is accounted for." Eeyore sighed coming over to Pooh and his friends.

"Hello Eeyore, how are you today?" Pooh asked him.

"No don't get me started." Eeyore dejected sounding depressed.

"Is he alright?" Anna asked Tigger.

"Oh sure, that's just his natural extroversion" Tigger snickered.

"You mean natural expression." Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"That's what i said, natural extroversion." Tigger nodded, making Cassandra shake her head with a snicker.

"Anyway i just fought some weird little black creatures in my room, they were trying to attack him." Cassandra said gesturing Eeyore.

"Creature?" Goofy wondered what that meant.

"The Unversed!" Donald and Mickey gasped.

"The what?" Cassandra asked.

"The Unversed are are dark creatures that are attracted to negative emotions. Their the reason Pooh and his friends are out of their book." King Mickey explained. "We got to get them back in and stop the Unversed somehow."

"Well you don't have to worry about them, i took care of them." Cassandra stated while patting her sword.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, there's always more of them." Mickey shook his head. "Unless if we take care of their leader."

"Well at least Pooh and everyone are here right?" Goofy asked.

"Nope hold on, there's one still missing." J'son pointed at the faded image in the shape of a bird flying.

"Is that suppose to be an owl?" Elsa said looking as well.

"Wait, Where's Pascal?" Rapunzel noticed her little Lizard friend was not on her shoulder.

"And where's Owl?" Cassandra notice her pet was not with her as well. So she whistled for him expecting him to come over.

"Yeah where is that chatter box of a pal." Tigger said looking around.

"Chatterbox?" Cassandra Inquired. Then she heard her owl screech and fly over to her, with Pascal on his back.

They both look like they were hiding from someone as well.

"Oh there you are Pascal!" Rapunzel picked him up. While he was looking weirdly at Pooh and his friends.

"Don't worry, these guys are friendly." Rapunzel smiled at her little chameleon friend.

"Ah, there you chaps are." they heard a British sounding voice fly in. It was another owl, but it looked more like one of Pooh's friends. He flew in from the window and landed on railings of the stairs, then he spotted his friends. "And Pooh! I knew i would find you all!"

"Hello Owl." Pooh waved at him.

"Anyway as i was telling his fellow air brother and his chameleon friend. Is that once my uncle came home from flying south he said to me while my Aunt was knitting." Owl resumed his long and boring tale to Pascal and the other owl. They both moaned and tried to cover their ears.

It seems that Pascal and Cassandra's pet was running from Owl's torturously long story.

"Wait, his name is Owl too?" Cassandra asked looking confused.

Her pet ow is named Owl, and their friend who's a toy owl is also named Owl.

"This might get confusing." Eugene whispered.

"Tell me about it." Cassandra agreed.

"Hey guys, what did i miss." Kristoff said stealing a kiss from Anna.

"Hello sweatems. We met some cuties from a magic book. It's a long story." Anna chirped. "How's Adina?"

"She's napping. Wait are those dolls alive?" Kristoff pointed at Pooh and his friends.

"And bouncin!" Tigger added in greetings.

"And Talking?" Kristoff looked oddly at them.

"Believe me it gets weirder from here. But we found that's all of them, and there's no downside to this right?" Eugene snickered and looked around nervously when no one answered. "Right?"

Just then, some Unversed teleported all over the main hall. Making Pooh and his friends scream and run in terror over to Elsa and her friends. They all formed a circle along with Rapunzel and her friends, who put the kids in the circle.

"You had to ask." J'son deadpanned to Eugene.

"It seemed like a good, non-lethal question alright?!" Eugene snapped back.

"Less talky." J'son said as his masked came on in a cool particle effect and he cocked his laser guns. "More fight-y."

Pete the Guard and his friend Stan came over with a couple of guards. "Hey Princess, we were just- WOAH!"

The Guards got their weapons out and were about to attack.

"Pete! Stan! Take the kids and get going, we'll take it from here!" Cassandra ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" They both solute and took Elise and Flynn with with them.

"Right behind you! Come on Pooh! And the other guys!" Olaf Yelled as he grabbed Pooh's hand and he and his friends ran with the snowman to safety. But tigger stayed with the others.

"I'm not going anywhere. Let's show these butterballs what bouncin is all about!" Tigger said as he bounced one of them, making it vanish. It seemed to worked.

Then the other's fought on.

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star Search…._**

Aiden just laid there in his room. He couldn't believe it. They were right. His father is the king of Spartax. And all this time. And he never knew. The boy shifted to his side, lost in his thoughts as silent tears ran down his face.

He always believed that his father was dead. But he was really out there, all this time. And Aiden had the ship and the powers, he could've to save J'son and Victoria. Instead while he was living for the past five years in paradise, they were still in hell.

What kind of a hero does that make him? What kind of a son does that make him? On the other hand, it was not like he knew. But there was one person who could've known. His real mother Amelia. Why didn't she tell him?

Groot entered his room hoping to talk to the boy. Aiden's been in this state for past few hours. Neither he or Victoria has told anyone yet.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked if he was okay while sitting down

Aiden had his back to him on the bed as he spoke. " Do you remember that movie 'The Wrath Of Khan'? The part where Kirk's son reconciles with him for the years of hatred?" Aiden asked in a low voice.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded saying he does remember.

"Kirk tells his son 'I never faced death, i've cheated death. Trick my way out of it and patted myself on the back for my ingenuity.' For my case it's 'that' and my invincibility."

"I am Groot." Groot responded. Translate: _"And everything else about you."_

"But you know what i have in common with that guy? Instead of a dramatic speech impediment. It's the fact that i knew nothing. And yet i spent all this time focusing on making my life worthwhile. While others suffered." Aiden expressed.

"I am….Groot?" Groot asked where all of this was coming from.

Aiden sat up straight and turned over with both pictures of his mom in his hands. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears. "There's something you should know."

* * *

While this was going on. Victoria stood outside his door, waiting for him to come out. The girl was in the kind of shock of her own, to find out that her mentor, was Aiden's real father. She just couldn't believe. But at the same time she can't imagine how Aiden was handling it.

After they both found out Aiden got up and left her to go and be alone in his bedroom. The boy needed time to process this, but Victoria was kind of overjoyed. J'son id one hell of a guy. Aiden should be considered lucky to have him for a father.

But Victoria didn't criticize the boy for looking so heart broken when he found this out. He told her the story of his past and she wanted to help him now.

J'son has been there for the girl when she was alone and had no one else. And she is now realizing that Aiden was doing the same thing. Even from the moment they met back in Corona. Victoria was now starting to see so much of J'son in that boy and now she wanted to help him.

More than that, she was probably starting to feel more for Aiden.

The door eventually opened and Groot was standing in front.

"I am Groot." Groot gestured for her to come in.

Victoria walked in surprised to see Aiden sitting on his bed, with his eyes red and puffy. Probably from crying. He looked at her and sighed.

"Splinter here kept insisting that we talk. Alone." Aiden said in a hoarse voice.

Victoria looks at Groot. "I'd take it he told you?" She asked

"I am Groot." Groot nodded.

"He always knows just what to say." Aiden mutters.

It's funny how those three words are always enough for the boy to hear. And how comforting a wooden shoulder is to cry on, but not to sleep on.

"I am Groot." Groot said softly as he left the room and close the door. Translate: _"I'll give you two some privacy."_

With both of them alone, Victoria cleared her throat and sat down next to Aiden.

"So. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Aiden scoffs. "You know that's how everyone use to say 'good morning' to me back at the hospital." He said. " But other than the shocking discovery of my life, i'm peachy."

"I bet you could use another milkshake right about now." Victoria said with a small smile.

"Don't tempt me woman." Aiden quipped making her chuckle a little.

"But still, i know it's none of my business. But you should be proud to find this out. J'son is a great guy. You couldn't ask for a better father." Victoria stated.

"That's not what's bothering me. What's gets me is that i spent the last five years living in the good life, while you and he were still suffering." Aiden said looking down. "And if i had known all of this at the time i found this ship, i would've found you and he-"

"Don't." Victoria urged him to not finish. "All of the hell that i went through, is not on you. Your as much of a victim as i was."

Aiden may have gotten on Victoria's nerves from time to time on this adventure. But the girl has gotten to know how much of a good hearted boy Aiden really is. She doesn't blame him for everything she went through, even if he's blaming himself.

"Am I?" Aiden inquired sarcastically. "You know my mom, my birth mom, appear to me when i went back home. And it wasn't one of those trippy voodoo acid spills that got me there, but Yen Sid got me to see her again. It was as real as you standing right here now. She could've told me that my dad was alive and where i came from but she didn't."

Aiden sounded bitter as he said this. Maybe his mother Amelia didn't know that her husband was alive at the time. But if she didn't before, she did now. And he could feel it at the time, but he didn't know what to ask her. He was in the dark of all of this.

"Because she knew that you would've gotten yourself killed. Death Bird is not just some hell bound warrior with a thirst for destruction. She can drain your energy if you got close enough. That's how she killed the last queen." Victoria revealed. " Lilandra would've won if Death Bird hadn't drained her life like an empty tube of foot lotion."

Now that makes since. Dead Bird is like Rogue from the X-men if she had a Darth Vader mask instead of a southern accent.

"So what you're saying is, she's not just a carnivore, she's a leech." Aiden realized. Victoria nodded.

"Even with all the power i had, i could never take her on. No one can with her ability to drain the life out of me." Victoria said.

"Sounds like the slogan for Viacom." Aiden mutters to himself. Then he asked her. "If Empress Death Wish can take us on herself why does she keep sending her bugs and thugs after us instead?"

"The empire has a law against starting a manhunt outside of their

Border. They never want to risk exposing their existence and technology to other foreign worlds." Victoria explained. "But something tells me she's breaking the law in secret for sending her Imperial Guardsmen and the Brood after us. There are no exceptions for that."

Aiden's eye's lid up. "LIGHT BULB." He sang humorously.

"Huh?" Victoria looked confused.

Aiden stood up and touched his ring and spoke to his computer. "IRIS, have you been recording everything that's happened so far?" He asked.

" _I already have archives of everything going back to the Ravager's attack on Corona."_ IRIS stated.

"Perfect. While your at it i need you to highlight everything concerning Deathbird and her confirmed troops. And the communication equipment they use and the channel's their logged in." Aiden requested.

" _I shall seize the opportunity to hack into their comms the next time we encounter Deathbird's troops, in the meantime you'll be happy to know that the file on Taskmaster you asked for is now open in your records."_ IRIS informed.

"Alright then, it's a start but i think it'll work." Aiden said sounding determinant.

"Wait, i'm confused what will work?" Victoria asked standing up.

"If she is hunting us down behind the Empire's back, we'll expose her like a Galactic Robespierre." Aiden said smacking his fist.

She shook her head with furrowed brows. "Aiden your a foreigner to them and i'm a runaway. Their not going to believe what we tell or show them. It's going to be her word against ours." Victoria dejected.

Then Aiden pressed a button on the wall terminal in his room, and it played a recording of Taskmaster's statement back on the Olympus Coliseum.

 **" _You'd be surprised by what you'd find lying around the multiverse."_**

Then he played a recording of Starbolt's defeat back in Danville.

 **" _Uh….I Surrender?"_**

Then Aiden stopped the Recording and explained. "If we get them talking, and get Big Bird talking to them. It will be her word against hers." Aiden smirked.

Victoria was impressed. "That is….Devious! I like it." She smirked in approval.

"First things first." Aiden said creating ice chairs in front of the wall terminal for both of them. They both sat down as he opened the file on Taskmaster. "Let's see if there's any pure dirt on the Grim Reaper here."

"Aiden wait." Victoria said getting his attention. "Shouldn't we tell your mother, what we found out about J'son?"

Elsa deserves to know all of this. Even J'son deserves to know that Aiden is his son.

Aiden sighed. "I'll, tell her the next time we call her. But for now let's stay focus." Aiden insisted.

"Alright." Victoria muttered, She knew he needed to get his mind off of the shock, for now.

"Also, what you said. About me not being responsible before. Your right." Aiden said earning a smile from her. Then he spoke firmly. "But. Now that i do know all of this, it's my responsibility to deal with the problems, and crap, that lie ahead of us."

"Not just yours." Victoria said just as firm as he was. "It's ours."

In other words. Their going to face the darkness that's coming, together.

* * *

 **That's all for now Folks!**

 **Don't worry there's more action in the next chapter.**

 **Aiden is coming to grips with the emotional shock of knowing who his father is, someone who has suffered so badly like Aiden would react like this. Feeling guilty that his father suffered, and Victoria suffered. And he wasn't there to save them before.**

 **"DON'T RUB IT IN YOU GLORIFIED SCRIPT MONKEY!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **I'm not! Relax man. Besides you are there for them now.**

 **"That's true." Maverick nodded.**

 **Anyway. He doesn't know what to expect in the future from knowing all of this. But it will work out in the end. He also has a plan to bring down the main villain Deathbird, and he about to find out more about Taskmaster.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this and me adding the Winnie The Pooh Characters in this story. Like, Comment , Fav and follow if you like what you see here. And until next time my Fellow Square Enix and Disney fans!**

 **Fistbump!**


	17. Mind Trip

**We're back folks!**

 **AHHHH! Sorry i'm still trying to recover from watching the Sonic movie trailer.**

 **"What the hell was that?!" Maverick yelled like Krusty The Clown.**

 **My thoughts exactly.**

 **"But maybe Detective Pikachu will be a good film right? RIGHT?!" Maverick asked out loud.**

 **5UP3RN0V4 : Thank you, there's more where that came from.**

 **"That's what she said." Maverick snickered quietly.**

 **Hush!**

 **Anyway, now that we're all here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

 **Mind Trip.**

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star Search…_**

Victoria was with Aiden in his room on the ship, going through the records of Taskmaster on the terminal. So far they found a few recorded holo videos and audio recordings, and a couple of files on the mercenary's background. Aiden read his bio as he scrolled through the info.

This was easy with all of the files were in holographic form, all over the room. Thanks to the terminal's holo projectors.

"His name is Anthony Masters. A former sharp shooter and vanguard of the Nova Corps elite squad on Xandor." Aiden analyzed. "This space button man use to be a space cop. What are the odds?"

Victoria came closer and opened another hologram file, and held it like a piece of paper.

"Hold on, it says here that he was born with the ability to duplicate movements of others that he learned by observing. At the age of 8, he continued to discover his photographic reflexes to immediately copy other skills like learning to dive in a swimming pool when he saw someone else have performed, learning special techniques from sports players, and learning how to use weapon's a faster thinking rate then others, by watching the other top students train at the Nova academy." Victoria read.

"Wouldn't that technically be cheating?" Aiden asked.

"Tsk. His bullies thought so." Victoria said as she found an audio log at the bottom of the file. She selected it. "Listen to this."

A teenage sounding voice spoke in the log.

 **"I can't believe it. I get a month of suspended for finishing a fight i didn't cause! Nova Prime herself said for us to use our natural talents to adapt, and that's what i did! **Sigh** And yet i'm the one being punished instead of that asswipe who accused me of cheating. He's lucky i didn't have a knife in my hand."**

"Sounds like he was copying the other students, and got into some deep trouble with them for it." Victoria said.

"Damn, didn't those Biff's ever heard of compared notes? He's must've admired their work so badly that he wanted to show value by copying them!" Aiden said in defense.

"Like he did you?" Victoria smirked.

"That's not copying that's shoplifting. i sell raw ass whoopins in one store call Mav-Mart, and anyone else trying to copy my recipes is generic." Aiden quipped earning a giggle from her. "Comparing him to me is like comparing a pogo stick to a jetpack."

Then they found another audio log.

"This one's from the principle of the academy. But this one takes place way after his suspension." Victoria said clicking on the file.

 **"Ma'am with all do respect, Anthony is incredible and gift, but he's also rebellious and an unpredictable student. Are you sure you want him for this squad?"** The principle said.

 **" I do. It's not just about his scores or track records. It's about potential. And i see in him. We need him for this."** Nova Prime stated.

" **Very well."** The principal replied with a sighed. **"Will move him up immediately."**

Then the audio ended.

They went though rest of the files, but they were all just reports on missions that Taskmaster succeeded for the Nova Corps. But nothing else on his personal life.

"That's it?! I get more info out of a half eaten happy meal!" Aiden complained.

"Is this really all the info that's there?" Victoria scowled.

"Ugh! Of all the-" Aiden groaned.

"Wait! Here's something!" Victoria grabs one particular file. "This one mentions his wife."

She opened the file and it had a picture of a lady with Anthony, the file had other info, also stating her name was Mercedes Merced. There was also a picture of some other Nova Corps members with them, they posted in the photo like one big happy family.

"Apparently Anthony's wife was also a Nova officer. And they both were apart of an elite Nova stealth team called the Shadow Initiative. But after her tragic dead during a Kree assault on D'bari V, Anthony blamed the Nova Corp for her death and the death of his team, saying that they never should've been there. And the Corps protocol got them killed." Victoria read. "Afterwards, he abandoned the Nova Corp and became the mercenary known as Taskmaster."

"Well that's depressing. I guess you never know what a fella might become, when he loses the ones he loved." Aiden said.

"J'son lost the people he loved. And look at him now. Helping me and trying to make things right." Victoria reminded him.

"That's the point, when you fall off course, you either go left or right. Taskmaster went left." Aiden stated before he resume searching through the records. "Anyway, It say here that he started his mercenary operations on Knowhere, where he bought his weapons and build the suit. That explains why he loves the skull theme."

Knowhere is a giant skull after all.

"Holy shit." Victoria gasped.

"What?" Aiden inquired.

"That's how he and the Ravagers found us." Victoria said in shock. "Taskmaster found us when me and Jase found and stole the second shard from the Collector's museum on Knowhere."

"You both robbed from the Collector? AKA the Frank Costello of outer space and lived?" Aiden's eyes widened.

"He never saw me coming." Victoria shrugged has she camouflaged in her seat.

"I….totally forgot you could do that." Aiden remarked. " So when Deathbird hired Taskmaster and the Ravagers to capture you and Mister Knife, you both just happened to be in the neighborhood for some reason."

"Yeah J'son and i couldn't go to civilized planet at the time. We were unregistered citizens and the Nova Corp would've pegged us as illegal immigrants." Victoria explained. "But when King Mickey found us, we became official citizens of his home world."

So J'son and Victoria went to Knowhere to refuel and rest, when they found a M'kraan Crystal shard there at the Collector's museum. They stole it without the Collector's noticing, and Taskmaster found them the moment they left. Due to the fact that the ex Nova mercenary had a hideout there at the time.

"Well, this just added to my 'bust the power' plan. If Taskmaster's hideout still there, he have left something that could trace him back over to Empress Death-wish. And where he might've gotten his dark powers." Aiden wondered. "Wouldn't you agree."

"I agree, exposing her for the corrupt ruler she is will be the first step in putting the Shi'ar Empire back in the light." Victoria nodded, but looked kind of conflicted. "But she will retaliate, and it might cause some casualties."

"Not if we're involved in step 2, going to battle with Deathbird." Aiden stated confidently.

Victoria's eyes widened. "No, i-i. I told you i'm never going back there. That empire was my prison, the worst prison anyone could ask for." She protested sounding like a panic.

"Vic you're stronger than they are." Aiden reassured her.

"I'm not strong enough!" Victoria exclaimed. Then she breathed. "I'm sorry. I'll help you on this journey back home and i'll help you expose Deathbird. But i can't go back to the Shi'ar Empire. I just can't."

Aiden held his hands up. "No one is asking you to go back, you don't have to." He said softly. "But as the Maverick, i'm committed to making every world a better place. And i have to go and help make that happen."

Victoria looked down as Aiden put his hands down he was about to continue, but then the terminal started beeping and showed a live image of something weird happening in the Isle of the Astray.

 _"Maverick. I'm detecting heavy amounts of dark activity bellow us. The Isle is beginning to shift open."_ IRIS said.

"Already?" Aiden furrowed his brows. He looked at the clock on the wall and it was only in the middle of the afternoon. And Moon wolf told them that the portal to the Isle of the Astray wouldn't open until tonight. Perhaps she was wrong?

What was happening down there?

"Well have to come back to conspiracy plan later. Right now we need to get down there." Victoria said standing up.

"Right, to be continued." Aiden stood up and shifted into his Maverick suit and pressed the intercom on the terminal. "Attention Guardians this is your captain speakin, who else could it be?" He announced in a Tom Cruise impression. " Could you all "Would you all kindly meet me on the bridge for a good old mission report?"

* * *

 ** _On the Bridge…._**

Once everyone came the bridge they all saw what was happening outside the window of the ship. The ship tilted down so they could get a good view of what was happening bellow.

The fog that was down in the middle of the ocean earlier, was now spinning and twirling into a strong visible wind, until it became a large water spout. Inside the center of the water spout was a large ray of white light. That shined like a wishing star, but they could see an opening from above of the light, that you could enter from the top of the water spout.

"What gives! Aren't we a little too early for Operation 'Rescue Fly-boy'?" Darkwing crossing his arms while tapping his foot.

"I didn't reset the schedule Duck Knight! Whatever's down there is causing the Isle to accelerate. It open early for us." Maverick said back.

"What do you purpose we do Maverick?" Zambron asked.

"The plan hasn't changed." Maverick said snapping his finger, causing the neon shields to cover everyone in the room except for he and Blaze. "We go down there, find Pan and get out. It's the only way we're ever going to get the third shard."

"More like the fifth if you count the first two J'son and i found." Blaze added.

"Oh yeah speaking of you." Maverick said before he turned and waved his hand over her. Causing a form of red wavy hair to form on top of her armored head.

"Woah! What did you do to my head?!" Blazed yelled feeling the top of her head.

"It's what i did 'for' your head." Maverick answered. " That's more than just a hairstyle that could bankrupt Kimberly Kimble, It's also grants you a new ability. With those hair threads you'll not only be protected from any power based attacks for a short period, but you will also be able to absorb the magic or anergy from said attacks. Your suit will project a meter to let you know when you've absorb a full amount of enemy once you do, you tell the suit to backfire. And shoot it back at them. "

"And what if i suit overcharges and kills me?" Blaze asked sarcastically. But Maverick thought she looked cute, or dare say 'hot'.

"It won't, think of it as a phone charger, once it's full it won't absorb anymore. Like a battery." Maverick emphasized. Then handed her a mirror. "Besides, your are burning hot."

She looked in the mirror and saw how good her hair looked. The red crimson neon hair matches the red color patterns of her armored suit from, and it blends well with her purple metallic face. She had to admit, the Maverick has a good sense of style.

"You know what sucks about you sometimes Mav?" Blaze asked in annoyance.

"Enlighten me." Maverick smirked.

"Your good at everything." Blaze deadpanned with sassy tone as she turned with a flick of her hair and strolled down stairs.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled at Maverick.

"Oh yeah, i got her sold." Maverick agreed crossing his arms.

"Sold? Why would you sell a fine young maiden like her?" Zambron asked sound disbelieving. He took him literally again.

"No it means she likes me." Maverick explained.

"No, she doesn't like you Maverick." Zambron disagrees with a smile. "She loves you."

"I….can see where this is going i'm going to wait down stairs." Darkwing said feeling awkward as he ran down the steps.

"Zam she's not… I really don't need to go that far yet, it's just a simple youthful crush, not a…." Maverick sighed trying to find the right words. But Zambron's light chuckle made him lose whatever words that could come out of his mouth.

"My friend. Everyone needs somebody." Zambron said placing a hand on Maverick's shoulder. "Standing with others makes you stronger. There is much you can gain by having someone like Victoria, at your side."

Maverick cleared his throat, with a simple nod. Still not knowing what to say, because he knew that the minotaur was right.

"She has all of the best qualities for someone like you, who is pathetic, narcissistic and proud. And your qualities will make her stronger as well." Zambron expressed honorably, as if there was nothing wrong in what he said.

Maverick's eyes wandered a little, not completely sure if he could take some of those insulting words as a complement, but he did anyway.

"Thanks. I'm not sure i got all of that, but thinks." Maverick said awkwardly.

"Do you need a hug?" Zambron asked.

"No. No i do not." Maverick answered but he was about to give him one anyway. "Wait!"

Zambron wrapped his big arms around him and was literally crushing him.

"I said no hugs. Boundaries man." Maverick wheezed.

"I am Groot." Groot teased with a chuckled from behind Zambron, while looking at Maverick who was looking like he was suffocating, with his eye lights blinking.

While Zambron was still hugging him, Maverick gave Groot a middle finger for the teasing comment he just made. Once Zambron let him go, Maverick inhaled a lot of air as he could finally breathe.

"Now that we've, as you would say. Clear the air?" Zambron stated.

"Oh yeah." Maverick said on his knees while breathing. "You cleared the air alright."

"Good, now let us go and complete are task here. By rescuing the Peanut Butter Clown." Zambron said as he went down the steps.

"Right. Behind you." Maverick painted. Then he bent upward allowing his spine to pop a few joints. "Oh! He almost broke the old jazz dancing tree." He whimpered.

"I am Groot." Groot deadpanned with an amused look.

"Your right, bad choice of words." Maverick said while moving his shoulder. As they both went down the steps.

* * *

 ** _The Isle Of The Astray….._**

The team stood at the exit of the ship, looking down at the portal in the whirling twister down below. The good news is this would be a simple jump inside for the Guardians. The bad news is, the twister was pretty loud outside.

"You sure about this?!" Darkwing yelled.

Again, it was very loud outside.

"What?!" Maverick yelled.

"I said! Are you sure about-" Darkwing Duck tried to repeated.

But no one could hear each other.

"WHAT?!" Blaze asked.

"WHAT?!" Darkwing yelled back.

No matter how loud they could yell.

"WHAT?!" Maverick yelled.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled.

"WHAT?!" Zambron yelled.

"I AM GROOT?!" Groot yelled.

And Repeat.

"WHAT?!" Maverick yelled.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled.

"WHAT?!" Darkwing yelled.

"WHAT?!" Zambron yelled.

"I AM GROOT?!" Groot yelled.

And repeat.

"WHAT?!" Maverick yelled.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled.

"WHAT?!" Darkwing yelled.

"WHAT?!" Zambron yelled.

"I AM GROOT?!" Groot yelled.

And repeat.

"WHAT?!" Maverick yelled.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled.

"WHAT?!" Darkwing yelled.

"WHAT?!" Zambron yelled.

"I AM GROOT?!" Groot yelled.

"WHAT?!" Maverick yelled.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled.

"WHAT?!" Darkwing yelled.

"WHAT?!" Zambron yelled.

"I AM GROOT?!" Groot yelled.

And… They thought they heard yes.

"OKAY!" Everyone said. Then they jumped in.

"I! AM GROOT!" Groot yelled and he formed a ball. Translate: _"CANON BALL!"_

"YEEEEES!" Zambron laughed and screamed as he fell. He was enjoying it, it felt like a them park ride to him.

As they kept free falling down into the portal, and it was a long fall. They got sucked into the water spout and went into the portal. And just like that, they vanished into a flash of light.

Where ever they were going, it was not a normal place to be in.

* * *

 ** _Back in Corona…_**

Elsa, J'son and everyone else were still fighting the Unversed out in the courtyard of the castle.

Mickey jumped and slashed at the spawns like a little Yoda, if he were a mouse.

"THEY JUST KEEP COMING!" Cassandra yelled as she killed a few more Lone Runners with her sword.

"WHAT CAN WE DO?!" Rapunzel threw her spinning neon frying pan at a Belly Balloon in the head taking it down.

"WE GOT TO TAKE OUT THE LEADER!" Donald yelled after shooting fire at a few Blue Sea Salt Spawns.

"WHAT?!" Some of them asked, because they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"HE SAID WE GOTTA TAKE OUT THEIR LEADER!" Goofy answered for them.

"Okay yeah that sounds perfect! WHICH ON IS THE LEADER?! THE MINI MAN BATS?!" Eugene yelled as he fired his lazer cannon and shot down a few Axe Flappers.

"Just keep fighting! The Leader will appear soon, i can feel it!" Mickey said as he stood and fired a lighting spell at many of the spawned Scrappers. Then he called for help. "J'son! Elsa! We need your help in the courtyard!"

* * *

Earlier Elsa and J'son remained in the castle's main hall to draw all of the Unversed away from the rest of the castle residence. '

Anna and Kristoff were there swinging their hatchets at the spawn Floods. Kristoff gave his wife a pair and it worked. Aiden had given his Aunt a few pointers about fighting opponents in the past.

When Elsa and J'son heard from the King from Elsa's bracelet. They both responded.

"We loved to go to Recess Your majesty, but these dark creeps won't end class already!" J'son yelled as he used his jet boots to fly around and shot a bunch down.

As they cleared a bunch out. More Unversed Floods were coming down from the left hallway. Elsa grew frustrated and exclaimed. "THAT'S IT! THE GLOVES ARE OFF!"

Then the Queen opened up a holographic menu on her bracelet and selected the song menu. Music could often play from her the jewels on her bracelet, like they were loud mini speakers.

"Uh….Queen? What are you doing?" J'son looked at her weirdly as he landed next to her.

"My son's habit of playing music in tense moments is starting to rub off on me." Elsa answered as she select a song. "Alright. Follow me, it's time for these bozo's to chill."

"She sure talks like Aiden." Kristoff whispered in Anna's ear, earning a giggle.

"And I thought queens in this era are into croquet and tea time." J'son commented.

"Meaning?" Elsa inquired. Her stare made him swallow his words.

"I would answer, but i'm pretty sure you'll freeze my intestines out for saying it." J'son cleared his throat and said something else instead. "The Pests are coming for seconds. Let's clear them out."

"Yeah, let's." Elsa grinned ahead as the music started.

 **(Come A Little Bit Closer - Jay And The Americans)**

As the Unversed were getting closer, Elsa formed two floating snowballs in her hand, and hardened them into ice. She held her hands out causing them to float in the air. The Queen dropped her arms and stood firm, facing the hallway.

 **In a little cafe**

 **Just the other side of the border**

 **She was just sitting there givin' me looks**

 **That made my mouth water**

She glared hard at the Unversed and with a thought, she sent the snowballs flying fast through a multitude of the spawns.

 **So I started walking her way**

 **She belonged to bad man Jose**

 **And I knew, yes I knew I should leave**

 **When I heard her say, yeah**

J'son looked amazed by the Snow Queen's stunning and still form of attack, that he stood next to her with his guns in his hands. Anna and Kristoff stood behind them, as the Princess smirked at the two standing together. Then they all walked forward, calmly as Elsa obliterated so many of the Unversed in the halls.

 **Come a little bit closer**

 **You're my kind of man**

 **So big and so strong**

 **Come a little bit closer**

 **I'm all alone and the night is so long**

Once the first row of the hall was cleared, they cut left at the second exit that lead to the courtyard. As they kept walking forward, the snowballs barely shattered as they kept bringing down the Unversed, those creature's kept falling and vanishing before the wrath of the Snow Queen. J'son looked over at her, with a look that said 'Your Beautiful'. He didn't say it, but he felt it.

 **So we started to dance**

 **In my arms, she felt so inviting**

 **And I just couldn't resist**

 **Just one little kiss, so exciting**

 **Then I heard the guitar player say**

 **"Vamos, Jose's on his way"**

 **Then I knew, yes I knew I should run**

 **But then I heard her say, yeah**

Elsa smiled at him but kept her focus on walking taking out the Unversed as her snowballs cleared the hallway. Anna felt giddy watching them look at each other like that.

 **Come a little bit closer**

 **You're my kind of man**

 **So big and so strong**

 **Come a little bit closer**

 **I'm all alone and the night is so long**

As the Music kept playing they kept walking and Elsa's snowballs cleared out every Unversed inside the final section of the halls. Allowing them to exit and see what was happening outside the courtyard.

Just then a large Unversed boss class, appeared in the middle of the courtyard and smashed the fountain. This one bear the resemblance of an Elephant, but purple with red sinister eyes, and a cannon on his trunk. This one was called a Dark Heffalump.

 **Then the music stopped**

 **When I looked the cafe was empty**

 **Then I heard Jose say**

 **Man, you know you're in trouble plenty**

While everyone else was fighting the other Unversed spawns, Tigger was the only one that noticed the boss that resemble their mythological creature from the Hundred Acre Woods.

"IT'S A HEFFALUMP!" Tigger gasped as he bounced on a few. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Have no fear Fella's! Tigger is here to bounce away your troubles!"

 **So I dropped my drink from my hand**

 **And out through the window I ran**

 **And as I rode away**

 **I could hear her say to Jose, yeah**

As Tigger bounces fast over to the Unversed Heffalump. J'son used his jet boots to fly above and shoot at it from above to distract the dark creature, and Elsa Skated around the creature and froze the Heffalump where it stood.

 **Come a little bit closer**

 **You're my kind of man**

 **So big and so strong**

 **Come a little bit closer**

 **I'm all alone and the night is so long**

Once the the creature was frozen solid. Tigger Then bounced real hide, and landed hard on the frozen creature, breaking and shattering the Dark Unversed Heffalump into pieces.

Once the boss was slain. All of the Unversed froze and vanished. Leaving everyone that was fighting exhausted. All except for Mickey. Who stood at looked at the book, to see that it was returning to normal. He smiled at this.

"Good job everyone! The Unversed corruption is gone, and the Hundred acre Woods is back to normal!" Mickey announced to everybody.

Donald and Goofy cheered and so did Rapunzel and Anna. Tigger was bouncing around in joy. "YAHOO!"

"Yay." Eugene moaned while forcing a smile. Then he past out on the ground from exhaustion.

"For once, i'm with him." Cassandra mumbled and past out as well.

It was hard, but they all did good. They could only hope that Aiden and his team was having it easy on the other side of the multiverse. Well…. Not really.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Isle of the Astray…_**

Maverick woke up in an area, surrounded by nothing but pure illuminating white. But that's not what worried him. He turned to see that his team was gone.

"Hello?!" Maverick called out. "Groot?! Darkwing?! Zam?! Vic?! Anyone?!"

No answer. He started walking forward, getting nowhere but more endless white nothing. He kept walking for a while and kept calling, with nobody responding. Where could they be.

"This better not be like in one of those pretentious movies where the protagonist needs to open up his mind in order to press on." Maverick mumbled. "Cause what's in my mind is not a normal place to be."

Two hours later….

Maverick felt like he's been walking to nowhere for hours. He was starting to get tired of walking and looking.

"Zam. Vic. Darkwing. Groot." Maverick slurred as he stumbled on his feet a little trying hard to keep his eyes open. He was getting tired. "Vic, Bic, Vicky Vicky Icky Vicky Sam, Broot, Dark Meat, Gloria."

Then he started calling names that kept running across his head.

"Vicky Timmy, Wanda. Burt. Kelly. Mack, Katy. Luke." Maverick mumbled tiredly.

He began to lose balance, and feeling very fatigue. That Maverick yelled the last thing that popped into his mind.

"Hear that Elizabeth?! I'M COMING TO JOIN YA HONEY!" Maverick blurred out. Then he collapse on the ground.

* * *

Maverick shot up awake yelling "ROSEBUD!" from the ground.

He moaned as he looked around, noticing that his surroundings changes from white nothing the Valley of the Trolls. The place where his Uncle Kristoff grew up. Only this time it looked like a mix up it and the small town of the Munchkins from The Wizard Of Oz film.

"What the?" Maverick muttered in confusion.

Just then, a bunch of Trolls dressed up as the Munchkins popped up in front of him and started singing and dancing.

 **"WE! WELCOME YOU! TO, TROLL DOLL LAND! LALALALALA!"** They sang.

Maverick blinked and threw his hands up in annoyance.

"Oh what the flying ***k is this?! Some kind of dream sequence where i'm in a bunch of old movies, themed after the places i i've been?" Maverick face palmed himself, after realizing that his question is an answer in and of itself. "I had to say movies earlier."

One of the Munchkin trolls dance up to him with a huge smile. **"So your a bid of a fixer upper!"**

Maverick smirked. "Your right, let me fix you up." He said before taking a gun out of his pocket and shooting him in the head.

They all screamed and ran in terror from him. "AHH!" They ran for their lives. But Maverick still sat there.

"Oh come on! This is my dream sequence, you should love being shot." Maverick complained.

He never gets to do that in real then he noticed something huge was casting a shadow over him.

"Huh?" He looked up. To see a house falling right above him.

"NOOOOO! I HATE HOUSES!" Maverick screamed and covered himself before the house hit.

* * *

Then he woke up and noticed his surroundings changed again. Only this time, he was seated in a movie theater with a giant screen. While wrapped and strapped up in a straitjacket and his eyes taped oven (Or at least animated to looked taped open due to his mask eye's being nothing but lights. So you could say the tape was made up of lights into the mask.)

Like in A Clockwork Orange.

He grunted as he tried to get loose and break out of the straitjacket. "Ugh! Hey. Hey! What's going on here? I should shred this sweater! I like mine Blue or Green!" Maverick quipped as he struggled to get out to no avail. He gave up and said. "I hope Mom never finds out i watched this movie one time with Hayner. Wait? She doesn't know about this film. It doesn't exist in her world. Duh!"

Just then the screen turned on, showing a large, delicious homemade cheeseburger. Held in the hands of someone's white cartoon gloves. It was so delicately made, Maverick smiled as his mouth would water if he had a mouth.

"Hey, baby. That's what i'm talking about." Maverick said sounding like he was flirting. "What's your phone number-"

He stopped when the white gloved hand started to smash and mess up the burger. Much to Maverick's horror as sad piano music played in the background. His eyes widened but he couldn't close them due to being taped open.

"NO! Uh no! It's a sin!" Maverick cried and bellowed. "IT'S A SIN!"

His voice echoed the empty theater as he watched the glove hands tear and shred the burger to pieces, leaving the sticky greasy meat and cheese in it's fingers.

"THE BURGER NEVER HURT ANYONE! It was so innocent and delicious!" Maverick pleaded and sobbed. "Please stop it! STOP IT I BEG YOU! NOOO!"

His voice broke as he sobbed, it was more of a humorous sound than anything else. Then the scene on the screen change to Maverick standing in the Olympus Coliseum.

* * *

Maverick found himself standing there for real, instead of him trapped in a movie theater. Then he heard a voice behind him. "Hades sent the Caucasian Eagle once to try to test me."

"Whop, there's a creep in the room." Maverick quipped and turned to see Zambron standing there, locked in a cage. "Oh, it's just you Zam."

"I ate it's liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti." Zambron said as he hissed and licked with his own lips.

"Woah that's sounds pretty good." Maverick said rubbing his stomach. "I'll have to write that down. Did you ever try spleen with-"

"Macaroni and cheese?!" They both say in agreement and laugh.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S SO GOOD!" Maverick laughed hard until his looked down at his hands, to notice he was wearing boxing gloves. And he noticed Groot was standing behind him, also wearing boxing gloves.

"Huh?" Maverick inquired. Groot looked down at him and narrowed his eyes.

"I am Groot." Groot said in a Russian accent. Translate: _" I must break you."_

Maverick yelped in fear. "Oh dear God why?" He muttered quickly.

Groot punched him hard, knocking the daylights out of him. Causing Maverick blacked out again.

* * *

Then he woke. As Aiden. On the beach of Destiny Island. Laying on the sand, on top of a beach blanket and under a blue ice umbrella.

"Oh why dream world?! I liked the suit!" Aiden whined and crossed his arms. He looked down realizing he was wearing only a turquoise colored swim trunks. And a pair of shades over his eyes. Like what he has for his keyblader suit.

"Not as much as you'll like this." A hot sounding voice said next to him.

He turned to see what made his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his pale voice turn red. Victoria laying next to him, smiling while wearing a magenta colored bikini.

She looked real hot for a pre-teen.

"Uh…." Was all that could come out of Aiden's mouth. "What's hap- mph!"

The boy was cut off by Victoria kissing him on the lips. His eye's closed as he kissed her back and touched her cheek while doing so. The girl's lips felt real, it felt good. Soon she pulled away and spoke softly.

"You look tense. Come on Handsome, let me fix those cold muscles of hers with a little fire." Victoria crawled behind him as Aiden sat up.

"I...don't like how that sounds, actually that's a lie i do. But isn't this happening a little to fast for u- Oh… Child where did you get those gorgeous mitts?" Aiden sighed and smiled, the only responds he got was a giggle from her.

Aiden lost his words and relaxed when Victoria's warm hands rubbed and massaged his shoulders. Her hands were soft, so soft that it made his mind go at ease when she press hard into his shoulder blades with her fingers . He closed his eyes. Hoping this dream would last. At this moment Aiden forgot about everything. Everything that he was anxious about and anything that make him both conflicted or sad earlier. He felt nothing but pure blissful peace.

Nothing could pull him out of this moment.

"Come on, Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!" Someone taunted.

Aiden opened his eyes to see two boys his age, play-fighting near the shore of the beach. The older one with the long silver hair was the one who was acting superior. While the other boy with the spiky brown hair responded.

"Get real Riku! Look at which one of us is winning!" the boy named Sora talked back.

They both resumed fighting with their toy swords, while Aiden was watching.

"Heh. What are those two morons doing in my dream sequence?" Aiden asked while turning over to look at Victoria.

Only to see that she's gone. "Oh come on?!" Aiden exclaimed in disappointment.

"Don't worry. She's still there in the real world." A cheerful voice chirped in front of him.

He looked and jumped to see a yellow color woman with blue short hair and in a lime colored summer dress. Standing in front of his limelights.

"Hi. I'm Joy!" The girl introduced herself happily.

"When it Marge Simpson join an emo club?" Aiden said looking at Joy weirdly. She laughed hard at his joke making him flinch again.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's a good one!" Joy inhaled dramatically and humorously after laughing at how funny Aiden could be in person and spoke calmly. "No. I'm an emotion from inside your head."

"So… this is more than just a dream sequence? This is straight up Inception?" Aiden asked while standing up from the blanket.

"More, like your inside your head. Magically that is." Joy said meekly.

"Yeah, that's what i said. What am i doing here?" Aiden asked her.

"Well, Aiden. Uh…." Joy bit her lip and smack her lips. "You know what? This will make a lot more since once you wake up again in a few seconds."

"Wha-?" Before Aiden could say, Joy snapped her fingers causing Aiden to black out again.

* * *

Aiden woke up yet again in another weird place. He was back to wearing his keyblader's outfit and he was seated in a chair with a weird device strapped to his cranial.

"What in the acid trip is happening to me?" Aiden crooned as his eye's cleared.

He looked around to see that he was in a large room with different colored orbs everywhere. Most of them where in this contraption that looked like a cool looking ball machine. And there was a giant computer screen built on the wall in front. Aiden saw Joy standing there with four other people. One green looking woman with attitude. A purple man who looked paranoid. A short blue woman with glasses who looked depressed. And a short red man who looked pissed.

"Oh. He looks confused." The blue woman sighed.

"Who wouldn't be Sadness. The kid was going through more crap than a long line to the bathroom!" The red guy ranted.

"Anger? Get over it. Fear? could you help him get that stupid helmet off?" The green woman asked the purple guy named Fear.

"Not a problem Disgust." Fear said walking over to Aiden. He unstrap and took the device off of Aiden's head.

Allowing the boy to stand up and looked around looked. "I don't know if i'm going to get an answer for asking this, cause all i keep getting is more dream sequences. But where am i now? And why was i wearing that?" Aiden pointed at the helmet.

"Fear, stop pressing the controls! Your freaking him out!" Anger yelled at Fear who was over at the computer screen.

"Oh, sorry." Fear chuckled nervously, as he let go of the controls. Then Aiden stopped freaking out for some reason.

"Aiden? our best friend and responsibility!" Joy announced getting his attention, she flew her arms out and said joyfully. "Welcome to headquarters! More specifically, the center of your mind!"

"If someone's going to play the Jurassic Park Theme, now would be a good time." Anger rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **No need to thank me or putting The characters of Inside Out in this story. Only their in Aide's head instead of Riley's head. I mean they are emotions that are living inside someone's head and telling that person what to do or what to feel after all.**

 **"So i'm schizophrenic and bipolar now?! Oh my God!" Aiden panicked.**

 **"FEAR! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OFF THE CONTROLS!" Anger yelled in the backgrounds.**

 **Anyway... I gave Elsa an action sequence so she wouldn't be left out of any fight scenes.** **And it was even inspired by that cool Yondu escape scene from TGOTG Vol 2, but instead of an arrow i used snowballs for Elsa. Pretty cool don't you think?**

 **And** **Aiden's dream sequence was inspired by that funny video on Youtube called '** **Marvel Super Heroes: What The-?! DEADPOOL - For Your Consideration'.**

 **Also. The Next chapter will be the last chapter in Neverland, after Aiden is done with the Inside Out bit. But don't worry that part is short. Just not too short**

 **Once the Maverick is finish with Neverland, he and his team will head out to another world.**

 **And i'll give you a hint of what that next world is. It's a world that knows how to 'Try Everything'.**

 **Plus i thought it was neat for me to put in a cameo of Sora and Riku in Aiden's fantasy.**

 **Oh yeah. And Victoria's Blaze Suit has hair now. With an extra ability.**

 **But what what is Aiden doing inside his head? Where's the team? Will they be able to find Peter Pan soon? And what will they do with the info they found on Taskmaster?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading, don't forget to review and comment on what you thought of this.**

 **And as always fellow Disney and Square Enix fan!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	18. Think Happy Thoughts

**We're back folks!**

 **I'm about to finally go see Endgame TOMORROW! I have been trying my best to avoid spoilers all this time so please, don't tell me anything people.**

 **"#DON'TSPOILTHEENDGAME!" Maverick quipped. "BTW did you know there's a new trailer for Spiderman far from home out on the internet?"**

 **Must…..Not….Spoil!**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Well you've seen few already including Inside Out. But you'll see more. I promise-**

 **"OH MY GOD! It's you! i thought you were dead! How are you doing man?!" Maverick exclaimed in excitement.**

 **Calm down Mav. But seriously it's good to hear from you again KingdomWarrior125. You helped me complete my first story. Let me know if you have anymore ideas for the final battle or ending.**

 **Anyway. Now that we're all here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Think Happy Thoughts.**

 ** _Inside Aiden's head…_**

"So this is where Charlie Sheen goes when he sleep." Aiden muttered looking around at the HQ of his mind. He was just beyond fascinated.

"Should we do something on the controls? He's just standing there." Fear whispered to Joy.

"He's fine. Aiden's just processing all of this. Besides he in connect-mode. He can operate his feelings on his own for now." Joy whispered back. Then she approached Aiden and asked him. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I don't know you folks live in my brain, You tell me." Aiden scoffed which made Joy chuckle nervously.

"Alrighty then. I think it's best if we explain it to you slowly. As i said earlier, hi I'm Joy." Joy walked him over to the others. "And over there is Fear."

"Hi there." Fear waved nervously.

"This is Disgust." Joy held Aiden's hand out for him.

"Ew! I hope you wash that hand after your last bug battle. Ugh!" Disgust gags sarcastically, but she shook his hand with the tips of her fingers.

"And let me guess, your Evanescence?" Aiden smiled down at Sadness. She laughed weekly.

"No. I'm sadness." She said.

"Same thing." Aiden shrugged and shook her hand.

"And say hello to Anger." Joy brought him over to the angry emotion.

"I'm still pissed off at Peter Pan for ditching us!" Anger grunted.

"Who isn't?" Disgusted agreed.

"Anyway, your wondering why your here." Joy started.

"Do tell Happy." Aiden nodded.

"It's Joy." Joy smiled.

"Same thing." Aiden responded.

"Anyway, you magically came here, when you entered the Isle of Astray. Your asleep somewhere in the Isle and instead of entering dreamland, your here." Joy explained.

"And since your here with us, we don't have you operate and control your feelings like we normally do. But we will once you wake up." Sadness explained pointing at the controls.

"Right. I figured since your my emotions you operate how i feel and think." Aiden scratched his chin. "I believe there's a word for that."

"Schizophrenia?" fear asked.

"You read my mind." Aiden grinned.

"No, we live in it." Anger joked.

"I feel sorry for all of you." Aiden chuckled.

"Don't be, it's our job and we loved it." Sadness said with a smile.

Aiden gave her a weird look. "Are you sure your name's Sadness and not bipolar?" He asked.

Wondering how can Sadness feel anything other than sad. And How can emotions can have emotions on top of the emotions that they literally are.

"No, we can feel just like you." Sadness stated.

"But if emotions are people living inside our mind, and that's how we feel. Wouldn't that mean that there are emotions living in your minds and that's how all of you feel?" Aiden asked a smart question.

"We have hearts like people. That's how we're able feel." Fear explained.

"But don't you need a mind with that body and heart to operate those feelings?"

* * *

 ** _Inside Fear's imaginary head….._**

"HE'S ONTO US!" All of fear's emotions screamed and run in circles.

* * *

 ** _Back in Aiden's real head….._**

Fear gasps. "Your blowing my mind here kid!" Fear held his head in panic.

"See?! He said mind! How does that work?!" Aiden said.

"Fear's too paranoid to think. Look! We're emotions. Our heart's function on our own without the need for an HQ in our heads. Because we have one purpose and that is operating inside you. Capiche?!" Anger said in annoyance.

"Think of this place as a reboot of Herman's Head. Only it's called Aiden's Head." Disgust stated.

"That's just what i was thinking." Aiden shrugged.

"We know." They all replied.

"Where was i? Oh yeah! As you enter the portal in the tornado. You were still wondering why Mom never told you about Dad." Joy said walking Aiden over to the the memory orbs.

"I'm still freaking out about it." Aiden agreed.

"Not my fault!" Fear yelled.

"Well to help you understand, these different colored orbs are your memories. They lead up to the day you were born." Joy stated. "You may not remember all of them, but we do. And we keep the most important ones up here."

"Nice." Aiden said looking at all of them on the wall.

"And over here are your core memories." Joy took him over to a circular tray in the center of HQ.

It contained memory orbs that were brighter than all the others. And each emitted a beam of light through a glass tube on the ground that lead all the way to the windows outside.

"What are these use for?" Aiden asked.

"Well i don't want to get too technical but. Each core memory originated from an important moment in your life. Like the day Elsa became Mom." Joy pointed at one of the core memories.

It was a memory of the day Aiden defeated Lash and saved Arendelle. It was also the day he came to grips with the loss of his birth mother and allowed Elsa to take of the mantle.

Aiden could see and hear the moment in that orb like a movie.

 **" _I love you Mom."_**

 **" _I love you too sweetheart. My little spark."_**

Aiden could remember that moment like it was yesterday.

" Yeah, that's a great one. Every core memory, powers those islands outside." Joy said leading him over to the windows.

Aiden saw different islands that were floating above an abyss. Each island were connected by a rods that lead all the way back to HQ.

"And those islands are?" Aiden asked.

"Those islands are different aspects of your personality. And they are here because of those important times in your life. For example, that's Family Island." Joy pointed at an island.

Family Island like looks like a theme park version of Arendelle. With spinning statues of him and Elsa.

"That island is there, because of that core memory you just saw of you and Queen Elsa." Joy stated. "It came here the day you and she became a family."

"So everything a feel about her the rest of the family, is one that island?" Aiden asked.

"Exactly! And it's a pretty big island if a say so myself." Joy smiled. "Oh! Over there is Heroic Island!"

Heroic Island looked like a town that was modeled after the Maverick. with neons and ice as a theme. Aiden really likes that one.

"They came the day you first wore the suit." Sadness stated.

"Careful, your making me want to live there." Aiden snickered.

"Big?! Ha! If you want to talk about big, take a good look at Humor Island." Anger pointed at another one. Which made Aiden look stupefied.

"Woah! Don't bring the kids!" Aiden said with wide eyes.

"That's Friendship Island. It's expanding with a Guardian's of the Multiverse section." Sadness said pointing at another one.

"That's Music Island. It's evolved after your 'Milkshake night' the other day." Fear pointed. "And over there is Video Game Island, and Rocket Ship Island. And over there is-"

"Yeah i think i get it, everything that's me, is represented in those islands." Aiden said conclude the long tour.

Aiden would've let them continue the tour, because all of this was a great discovery to him. But he needed to get back to his team fast.

"Pretty much. But the one that's making me Barf, blah." Disgusted said hanging out her tongue.

Aiden saw an island under construction, with neon heart signs everywhere and a statue of Victoria?

"That's romance Island. But it due to open by the time you and Vicky become a couple." Joy gleefully. She squealed in excitement.

' _She sounds just like my Aunt.'_ Aiden thought.

"We're not-" Aiden tried to say.

"Don't deny it kid, we saw your dream sequence earlier, we know you have the hots for her." Anger teased.

"Whatever, look this was awesome to see. But i need to get out of here, back to my team so we can find Pan and get the shard." Aiden stated anxiously. "Can Marge Simpson here just skip to the part where she points at the exit?"

"Huh, you do look sort of like Marge Simpson." Fear said to Joy.

"Thanks Fear, very observant." She said sarcastically, before taking Aiden's hands and speaking softly. " Listen Aiden, i know why you're here. Come here."

"Why?" Aiden said impatiently.

"Just come here silly." Joy insisted with a smile.

' _Yeah, definitely just like my Aunt.'_ Aiden thought.

He sighed and followed her over to a pink chest in the corner. She blew the dust off of it and unlocked it with a key. It was filled with memory orbs. But they were all blue and purple, which wasn't a good sign for Aiden.

"These are your repressed memories. Memories that you which to forget, but can't. Because they are too important to lose." Joy explained with a sympathetic smile. "So i… kept them in here. Incase you might, by any possibility. Need them again."

She handed him one of the memory orbs inside, and Aiden played it. He looked to see his birthmother Amelia Nelson, standing over a crib. Humming a tune to calm him down as a baby. Her voice played in the memory like a lost letter.

 **" _Aiden? There's something i wish i could tell you, when your older. But i don't know what you might do with this later. Your Daddy, he's….An angel from the sky. Just like we were. But he made sure you and i are here to this day. I just don't think he knows that…...Oh you would love him. And he would love you too. He was the best of all of us, and…. I see that in you as well. It's not right that he isn't here right now. I just hope he's still out there, looking for a way to come back."_**

 _His mother spoke softly, with tears in her eyes. Which was followed by the sound of a baby tuning up, then crying._

 **"** _ **Oh no no no baby. I'm sorry. Mama's sorry. Don't cry, come here."** _

_She picked him up and hugged him. It would be a bad memory for a baby to watch his mother in such distress. No baby who loves their parents can handle that._

* * *

"Aiden?" He heard a voice behind him, followed by gasps in the room.

Aiden knew who that voice was. He breathed deeply and turned with a scowl on his face. Amelia Nelson was standing in the middle of the room, with everyone there flabbergasted.

"How is that possible? She's dead." Fear said in shock.

"He lives inside Aiden's heart. That's how he got to see her again before." Sadness pointed out.

"And that's how he's seeing her now." Joy said in understanding.

Aiden walked up to her. Looking up into her eyes. She looked happy to see him again, like she always did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aiden asked calmly.

"Would you have moved on if i did?" Amelia said simply. She got on her knees and looked at him directly with her hands on his shoulder. "My little spark. I worked so hard fix you. To get you healthy. So you could live that happy life we always wanted. And you found it with Elsa, your living it with Elsa."

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?!" Aiden screamed making everyone in the room stagger backwards, except his mother. Aiden was in tears. "I could've found him! HE NEVER GOT TO LIVE THROUGH ALL OF THIS! While i was!...You could've told me he was alive, when we got to see each other again."

The day he saw his mother's dead body and almost killed himself, when Yen Sid came to him and brought him to see his mother again in his heart.

"If i told you, you would've died trying to save him." Amelia said.

"You don't know that." Aiden snapped.

"I do. I've seen Deathbird personally. I saw some of some of are great warriors who were stronger than you die by her hand. I loved her father dearly. But you were my rock, my world. I could never risk your life. Even in death." Amelia revealed firmly. "But your father, he was still saving lives and living like a hero in the shadows in the Shi'ar Empire. Just like you were."

"I'm more than that now." Aiden in tears.

"Because of the people you saved. The family you found. They've become your power." Amelia said with her hand on his cheeks. "I'm sorry that i never told you. But your ready now. Let your family and friends, the lives you've inspired and will inspire, become a part of your heart. And i know you will go the distance."

"Let your heart win this battle."

Aiden heard one of the repressed memory cores in the chest play.

"That was from when you were in pain at the hospital." Amelia said looking at the memory.

"I'm not in pain anymore. But Victoria. Dad. Our planet. They still are." Aiden said quietly.

He was referring to Planet Spartax. His true home world.

"And they are becoming part of you. You can feel them. Only you can mend that pain." Amelia strongly. "But they needed to come to you, not the other way around. Stop looking at lost time, and look at what you can do now. You can still save them."

"You really believe that?" Aiden asked.

"I always have." Amelia said squeezing his hand. "When that moment comes, you know what to do."

Aiden downed and hugged her tightly. Silently crying.

"It's okay Little Spark. It's alright." Amelia whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry." Aiden whispered as she wiped his tears.

"Don't be." Amelia cooed. " I love you, you know that right?"

"I do, i love you too. And i understand now." Aiden said as he straightened up.

At that moment his body began to glow white. Aiden looked down at his hands, they were illuminating like a light bulb.

"What's with magic light show in my skin?" Aiden asked.

"Your waking up." Joy smiled.

"Take care now." Fear smiled.

"Don't be a stranger." Anger smiled.

"Please." Disgust smiled and insisted

"Keep smiling, even after the tears." Sadness said.

Aiden looked up and smiled at his mother.

"I will always be here for you Little Spark." Amelia smiled back.

"I know." Aiden said with confidence.

But before he woke up he saw Amelia smirk. "Also that girl."

"You mean Vic?" Aiden asked.

She nodded. "I really like her, she definitely is the one for you. Don't let her go alright?" Amelia teased.

Before he could say anything else… Everything turned white, and then black.

* * *

 ** _Back to Reality….._**

Maverick opened his eyes to see that he was back in his suit. And on the ground. He coughed a few times and stood up to see that he was surrounded by, nothing but mist. And rocks. Like an island in the middle of nowhere.

This must be the Isle of the Astray.

Just then Maverick heard yelling and hitting, just ahead of him in the mist. He slowly flew ahead to see what that was. It was Victoria. Or more specifically, her in her Blaze form. She was She was hitting a boulder with her twin swords. Grunting angrily as she hit the rock. setting it on fire multiple times.

"Uh...Vic?" Maverick asked cautiously.

"Is that all you got bitch?" Blaze mumbled.

"I don't think that rock is a bitch. Not unless you've been sleeping on it." Maverick quipped nervously. "Are you okay?"

He slowly reach for her, but she quickly slashed her sword at him. But he quickly dodged.

"Woah! Hey! What are you doing?!" Maverick dodged again.

"Your gonna eat dirt in hell, for what you did to me Deathbird." Blaze growled looking at Maverick with her swords pointed at him. Her eyes burning like fire.

She must be hallucinating. This place must be really messing with everyone's heads.

"Not Deathbird! It's me, Aiden! Who you like a whole lot and do not want to caramelize from the inside!" Maverick said with his hands out in surrender. "God i do not like how that's becoming a thing!"

Blaze charges at him with instance force but Maverick teleports out of the way. She stops to look around wondering where he is.

"Come on Vic, i don't wanna fight you!" Maverick said floating high above her.

Blaze flares herself up with electric energy and began flying fast up to Maverick.

"Woah you can fly?! Maverick yelled as he ducked and she flew up past him. "Right, 'think happy thoughts', and she's happy thinking about killing her tormentor."

But in reality, Blaze can fly using her fire powers the same way Maverick fan with his neon magic.

Blaze came back over to him fast and slashes at him hard in the chest.

"Gah!" Maverick grunts in pain when she stabbed him in the chest with both swords.

But Maverick kicked her away. Then pulled her swords out from his own chest and healed the open wounds. Then Maverick summons his keyblades to block all of her fast sword attacks. As Maverick kept blocking her with great precision, he tried to knock her with a fist. But blaze caught his wrist and broke it.

"Hey! Stop with the fighting dirty already!" Maverick snapped as he pulled his broken hand back.

Thanks to Maverick's fast healing factor, his wrist quickly healed. In fact he was able to keep healing from every stab, slice and broken bones that Blaze keeps giving him. But Maverick kept taking it because he didn't want to hurt her.

Even though the armored keyblader was getting fed up with it.

"Snap out of it!" Maverick head butted her, but she regains her stances in the air. Blaze air spins right behind him and started repeatedly fast stabbing him in the back.

"FOURTH BASE!" Maverick screamed a quip As he flipped backwards and fired a stun beam. But she shook it off and hit him with a fireball. Blowing a large hole in his stomach.

"Goes right through me, every time." Maverick complained.

Then she grabbed his face and electrocutes him with 7.000 volts worth of lightning.

"HEY JOY! DO YOU FEEL THE BUZZ!? GET IT!? JOY BUZZER! HAHA!" Maverick jokes as he took the pain. Then he blasts her with a ray of ice. Freezing her where she stood in the air.

Maverick takes a breath from the ass kicking he received, from the girl he loves but won't admit it.

Then Blaze heated up fast and broke out of the ice. And started attacking Maverick again with her swords, but he was doing his best to block all of her attacks.

Maverick couldn't use his super speed because his blue suit is for flight and his red suit is for speed. Right now he was wearing his blue Maverick suit. His natural speed is all he had and it was enough, mostly.

But not enough to block Blaze from landing a hit every now and then.

" _Maverick. Victoria's suit isn't protecting her from the dark elements around us."_ IRIS stated as he kept blocking Blaze's swords.

"Are you logged into her suit?!" Maverick asked as he flips over Blaze's lighting attacks.

" _Affirmative."_ IRIS confirmed.

"Then turn her suit off!" Maverick commands as he was holding her swords back his neck.

He hoped this would work.

Blaze shifted back into Victoria and she started falling down. Maverick shifted back into Aiden as he flew down and caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha!" Aiden flew back down to the ground careless.

The girl was out cold in Aiden's arms. So he sat her down gently and tried to shake her awake.

"Vic? Victoria? Come on wake up." Aiden whispered. No answer.

The boy looked worried as he gazes at her unresponsive face. He was concern that this place mess with her hard. And he was hoping there was no long term brain damage. The kind that would put someone in a brain coma.

Her eye's shot awake as she roared angrily. "RAAAAAGH!"

"Oh crap." Aiden muttered. She punched him in the nose. "Ah! Why?!"

Then she kicks Aiden in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and wraps a leg around his neck and forced him over to the ground. She gets on top of him and pulls a knife from her boot. As she was about to stab him, Aiden did something that no one would expect him to do to a girl.

Least of all a girl who's a year below his age.

 *****SLAP*****

Aiden slapped Victoria hard in the cheek. Which finally brought her back to reality. She shook her head to regain her thoughts, then the girl looked down at Aiden Flabbergasted.

"You slapped me!" Victoria said with wide eyes.

Aiden looked surprised and relieved that she's back but….it was short lived because.

 *****SLAP*****

She slapped him back. Then he retaliated.

 *****SLAP*****

"I! Was trying to snap you out of it before you killed me!" Aiden glared.

"Well that's ****Slap**** NOT! The way to do it!" Victoria glared and slapped back.

"Well Ap-* ***Slap**** -parently it was!" Aiden slapped back.

* * *

 **SLAPFIGHT!**

 *****SLAP*****

She slaps him.

 *****SLAP*****

He slaps her

 *****SLAP*****

She slaps him

 *****SLAP*****

He slaps her.

 *****SLAP*****

She slaps him.

 *****SLAP*****

He slaps her.

 *****SLAP*****

She slaps him

 *****SLAP*****

He slaps her.

 *****SLAP*****

She slaps him. "OKAY! Okay Google! Google!" Aiden yelled giving up.

Google is his defeat word instead of Uncle. Or in this case, it's a safe word

They both calm down and Victoria's glare softens. She sighs and.

 *****SLAP*****

Slaps Aiden one more time.

"Don't. Ever. Do that again." Victoria scold with a stern look.

"Message received." Aiden nodded. "Can you get off me now?"

Victoria looks down to see that she was straddling him on the ground. She quickly got up and blushed a little. "What just happened?"

"Well i found you in here, and you started kicking my ass and calling me Deathbird." Aiden explained. "By the way, your swords really hurt."

"Wait i was fighting you? I'm sorry, i… Don't know what happened." Victoria said holding her head. "One minute we were diving into the portal and...the next i was, In Chandilar, wearing my suit and battling deathbird to. Well, the death."

"Yeah i figured, judging by how hard you were hitting and stabbing me, you must hate her a lot." Aiden said getting up from the ground. He stumbled a bit and hissed as his knee belt a little pain. "Ah!"

"Hey easy!" Victoria helped him up. She looked guilty. "jeez i feel like a ***king idiot. I'm really sorry Aiden."

"Don't be. I probably would've attack you if i thought you were Lash back from the dead." Aiden smiled weekly. "Or maybe Pan."

He winced as he held his keyblade up and used a healing spell.

"Okay, much better." Aiden sighed as she let her go.

"Where are the other?" Victoria looked around as they walked forward.

"I'm not sure. I was going through a mind trip myself, a pretty interesting one though. Then i found you here and you know the rest." Aiden stated.

"Maybe there having hallucinations too?" Victoria guessed.

"Most likely, our suits didn't protect us from this place, i not hard to guess they weren't protected as w- omph!." Aiden tripped on something, or someone.

He turned over to see Groot on the ground, sleeping. "Groot?" Aiden got up and looked around.

Everyone else was one the ground. Sleeping as well. Darkwing Duck and Zambron The Crusher. All of them were on the ground, out cold and KO'ED.

"Why are they sleeping? Shouldn't they be doing something weird in there sleep?" Victoria asked. Then gave Aiden a look. "No comment on that."

He shrugged and pulled IRIs up on his ring.

"IRIS? Explanation?" Aiden asked.

" _The bruises on their heads indicate that something big knocked them unconscious."_ IRIS answered.

"Something big? You know what i don't wanna know, let's find Pan and-" Aiden back up and hit a wall.

"Uh….Aiden?" Victoria pointed behind him.

He turned and saw a large cell built into a giant rock. With bars made of rock. Resting inside was Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

"Found em." Aiden deadpanned with his eyes narrowed at Peter Pan.

* * *

 ** _Last year in London…_**

Back on Aiden's home world. He and his family were vacationing in London. Aiden was informed that one of the nobles that were attending Queen Victoria's birthday, was involved in counterfeit banking interests and investing in an illegal workhouse in Crawley.

In the past, the Maverick changed history of his world in many ways. Like when he and his mother managed convinced the queen of England to go through certain steps to changing the economy of England. It wasn't easy for to, but naturally it worked. Soon Queen Victoria agreed to Queen Elsa and the Maverick's proposition. And England's economy became better than ever. And all of the workhouses across nation were shut down. Since they found no reason to keep them going.

That and Maverick helped with the wars across the world and inspired many to go to a better light.

Some British businessman and nobles were against the act of shutting down workhouses, but it was the Queen's word against theirs. So the only way you could pull this off is by going underground.

Somehow, The Maverick was able to track down a certain British noble named 'Lewis Green'. Aiden manage to use modern technology from his lair to trace Green's money all the way to certain key locations. One of them that caught Aiden's interest was a condemned building near the rail yard in Crawley.

Maverick flew over to Crawley that evening to see what was going on. He saw an abandoned bomb factory down below and landed on the roof of the factory.

"IRIS i'm here, what can you detect inside this place?" Maverick asked.

 _"I'm detecting multiple signs of life in the factory."_ IRIS stated.

"I'm guessing it's not a poker club inside. Or a British Comic-Con." Maverick quipped as was about to go in.

"Hold it right there!"

Maverick heard a young sounding voice behind him.

"Hold what right where?" Maverick inquired annoyingly, as he turned around and saw Peter Pan standing there on the roof with him.

They stood face to face.

"I don't know who you are Glowie, but i'm the one rescuing those kids from those jerks. So beat it!" Peter Pan drew his dagger at Maverick.

"First off, you talk and sound like an outdated Hanna Barbera cartoon. Second, who are you and why do you dress like Bear Grylls during saint Patrick's Day?" Maverick crossed his arms.

"I'm P-"

"Wait! Don't tell me. Your Pan, right? I saw a statue of you a few years back and read your books." Maverick quickly realized.

"Huh?" Peter Pan looked confused.

"Don't ask i buried that statue with a few others. Look, do you know what going on in there?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah, some old bag is kidnapping orphans and poor kids off the streets and bringing them here. Tink here told me about all of this." Peter Pan stated.

Then little Tinkerbell came flying around Peter and over to Maverick, looking directly at his face.

"Let me guess, your name is Wanda?" Maverick asked her humorously.

Tinkerbell glared and throws pixie dust at his face and flew away. But Maverick was unfazed.

"I wear a mask for a reason." He deadpanned.

"Anyway, we got it from here." Peter Pan grinned as floated with Tink next to him.

"So do i. We can tag team this." Maverick insisted.

But if there's one thing we know about Peter Pan, is that he hates every

"Sorry, but i don't accept 'grown-up' help." Peter Pan declined as he was flying away.

But Maverick caught his leg. "Hey!"

"Look Green Day." Maverick shifted back into Aiden. "Do i look grown up to you?"

"Wait what?" Peter stopped and looked surprised. "How do you fit in that armor?"

"It's magic, long story. Can we get on with this now?" He grit his teeth sounding impatient.

Peter Pan looks at Tinkerbell, who shrugs not seeing a problem with that. So he gave in

"Why not, you can tag along. What do i called you?" Peter Pan grinned.

"Call me." Aiden shifted back into his Maverick form. "Maverick."

"Well Maverick, let's go and bust some head!." Peter Pan said

Then they both charged inside.

* * *

 ** _One mildly epic fight later….._**

"Wow, you ass-snackers are very cheap. Did any of you ever heard of guns?!" Maverick said looking at all of the thugs that were unconscious on the floor.

The fight was very quick due to all of the thugs using hand weapons and knives instead of handguns. They must've not wanted to use anything loud. But the fight sure was with Maverick's powers lighting up the place.

"We don't have must time Maverick, the police will be here any minute! let's find those kids!" Peter Pan flew around the large warehouse looking for them. "They got to be here somewhere!"

Peter was ransacking the place. turning over tables to see if there was a hidden door or a secret tunnel anywhere inside the old factory. But Maverick teleported to the middle of the room and called Peter Pan's attention.

"Hey Pan!" Maverick called.

"What?!" Peter stopped in the air.

"Their down here." He pointed on the floor.

Then Maverick punched the wooden boards and broke the lock off. He pulled and tore the hidden door hatch off and revealed a darkroom down below. Full of scare children sitting on old blankets for beds. The children looks dirty like they haven't bathed for years, their cloths were old and ragged up, some of them torn. And some of the kids looked sick. It made Maverick feel sick looking at how these poor kids were being treated.

Some of the kids looked happy to see Maverick.

"It's the Maverick!" One of the girls gasped.

"The Maverick?"

"It is! It is him!"

They all spoke up in relief and joy of seeing him.

"It's alright kids. Your long force, overkill shift has ended. Let's get you out of here." Maverick ashurred the children.

Then He and Peter Pan started pulling them out of there.

Three of the little kids who were wearing animal costumes recognized Peter Pan who smiled at them.

"PETER!" They yelled running up and tackling him in a hug.

"Let me guess, lost boys?" Maverick smirked.

"You bet, we came out here to hang out in the woods of good old Crawley. But our trip was cut short when Nibs and the Twins here got capture." Peter Pan explained, then he scolded them. "And i told you all to stay with the group!"

"It's not our fault!" Nibs protested.

"Cubby kicked the ball to far in the woods!" The Twins yelled simultaneously.

These Lost Boys must've gotten snatched by Green's men when no one was looking, including Peter. During a game of Neverland Soccer in the woods. While Peter Pan was still scolding the Lost boys, Maverick could suddenly hear some more thugs running from the back fence. Alarmed he brought all of the other kids together.

"Hey Pan, you can ground your kids later. You better get them out of here, more thugs are coming." Maverick warns Peter.

"Oh boy." Peter Pan grabbed the Lost Boys hands. "Come on boys!"

Then Peter flew the Lost Boys up the top window. Getting them to safety, while Maverick opened the large wooden door as the evening light shined in the factory. Some of the kids finched from the light, since they've been in that dark hatch for hours.

Maverick looks down at the kids and orders them.

"Head out this way, stay on the streets, don't stop or look back for anything. Call out the first Officer you see." Maverick spoke quickly.

When the kids didn't act quickly, either too busy whimpering or panicking. He didn't have the time for them to finish. The bad guys were coming.

"NOW!" Maverick shouted as he punched a wall, cracking.

Which got those kids to scream and run out the door. Doing what their told. Once all of the kids were gone, the back door opened revealing Lewis Green. the man behind this place with only five thugs with him.

Maverick mocks him and chuckled. "Oh whew! You really had me, I thought there were a dozen of you reprobates." He sighed.

"What do you think you are doing with my tools?" Green scowled at him.

"What does it look like, i'm sticking it to the man." Maverick quipped.

Then he blasted them with ice, freezing them in place. He wasn't giving them a chance to talk to anything. So Maverick teleports up to green who only has his upper body exposed from the ice. Just as he was about to fly them over to the police.

"Wait!" Green pleaded.

"What?" Maverick hissed.

"You know what it's good about business in London?" Green asked.

"Technically we're in Crawley, but go on?" Maverick deadpanned.

Green smiled sinisterly. "Asset's can come from anywhere. Thanks to you." He said as he pushes a red button in his hand?

"What the?" Maverick pondered.

Then some hidden walls around the factory opened up, inside and outside. There were even some nets dropping around the yard. All of which revealed bombs. Bombs that were made from the remains of the Dark Mongers. The robots Maverick use to fight. They were all set on a five second timer.

"Ah copyright!" Maverick jeered as he quickly froze Green and his men solid. Then-

 *****BOOM!*****

The explosions came from everywhere inside the factory and outside. The momentum and impact was too fast and hard from those bombs that Maverick got blasted inside back inside the building, and before he could teleport. The roof collapsed on him.

"Mother hubbert." Maverick wheezed painfully as the roof laid on top of him. Some of the metal bars got impaled into him from the chest to the stomach, even piercing his limbs.

Maverick was in so much pain, that he became weak. Too weak to even focus his power and increase his strength. But as the smoke cleared, and his vision became weak. He saw Peter Pan flying back over to him.

"Hey Pan Pizza." Maverick greeted weakly while reaching out to him. "Can you give me a hand?"

Peter Pan looked back and saw something that made his eyes widened. He gave Maverick a look of regret and muttered. "Sorry."

Then Peter Pan flew off. Leaving Maverick under the roof to suffer. He couldn't believe it. Was he for real? Peter Pan cares about all children, he's shown that in books and movies from a modern world. And yet he left Maverick to die painfully on the ground. Not that Maverick could die with his healing factor, but it's the principle. Maverick saved his lost boys, and instead of returning gratitude. Peter Pan Left him.

UNBELIEVABLE!

* * *

On that last thought. Maverick lost consciousness.

' _He's down here!'_

Maverick could hear a voice echo as he was coming to. It sounded like Kristoff, his uncle.

' _Aiden? Aiden baby? Speak to me!'_

He knew that voice. He brought his finger up to his mask and shushed her. "Not so loud." He whined.

He open his eyes to see Elsa with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Groot. With Sven at the back. They all looked very worried, and he could see the police arresting Green right behind them, cuffing him and his thugs and putting them away in a carriages with bars. He also saw the children he rescued being tended by some doctors and civilians who were hugging some of them. Probably a reunion.

"Mommy!" One of the girls yelled running up to a woman.

Yep, definitely a reunion. So Green is an even bigger asshole who kidnapped any child he could get his hands on.

Maverick was pulled away from his thoughts when Groot lifted the roof off of Maverick, leaving only two metal bars wedged deep up from the back and out the chest.

Elsa and Anna gasped in horror. But Maverick looked down at the bars and looked perplexed.

"Crap. I asked this place to cut me some slack, and instead it cut me." Maverick muttered.

"I am Groot." Groot stood up and grabs him read to pull him out.

"Yeah you all should cover your ears, this might sound gr-" Maverick was cut short when Groot yanked hard, pulling him from out of the bars. "Audi 5000! That felt awesome!" He yelled in pain.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked if he was okay.

"It's all good, it felt like a band-aid." Maverick waved it off as Groot sat him down.

Once his holes closed up, Elsa came up and hugged him real tight. "What happened?" Elsa asked, in a voice mixed with worry and sternness.

"Peter Pan is what happened." Maverick spat angrily. "And not the Mary Martin kind."

Ever since that day, Maverick vowed that If he ever got to see Pan again, he would nail him to the wall and feed him lima beans.

* * *

 ** _Present Day in Neverland…._**

Aiden ripped the bars open in Peter Pan's rock cell. Victoria approached them and rubbed her hands together to build up a surge of electricity. Then she places her hands on him and Tinkerbell and gave them a small jolt, to jumpstart them awake.

"Ah!" Peter Pan bolted up and moaned. "Where am i?"

Aiden ignored him and told Victoria. "Go and wake the others up."

"Alright." She nodded and want over to get the team up.

Peter stood up and was surprised to see Aiden standing there. "Maverick?"

" Come on, we gotta go." Aiden insisted walking away.

Peter could tell why he looked cold. "Maverick i-"

"It's Aiden, Fly-boy." Aiden cut him off sharply while not even looking back at him. "And i like you better as a peanut butter logo."

Peter Pan looked regretful, as Tinkerbell gave him a confused look and chirped in his ear.

" I don't know what he means by peanut butter." Peter whispered while shrugging.

Victoria woke up Zambron and Groot. All that was left is to zap Darkwing Duck awake.

"Hey!" Darkwing shot up and yelped. " Megavolt's back!"

"No it's just us." Victoria said.

"Where are we? Is this the Isle of the Astray?" Zambron asked looking at the rocks all around.

"Yes. And apparently something boosted the dark toxins of this place. Enough to penetrate my suit and the shields i conjured up for you guys." Aiden stated.

"It doesn't matter though. We found Pan. Now let's get out before-" Victoria was interrupted by the sound of a loud roar.

More light a roar of something mechanical.

"IRIS bring the suit down here now." Aiden ordered on his ring.

Just like that, the ship came from above the fog quickly and landed in front of them. Sense the mist in the isle wasn't very deadly. The ship could handle it.

"Run. Now." Victoria barked an order.

And the Guardians as well as Peter Pan, bolt toward the ship. Everyone either jumped in or flew in the entrance and Aiden teleported up the bridge and in his captain's chair. Then he took control of the ship and saw what was coming for them. It was a Heartless in the shape of a giant mechanical parrot.

"Yo ho ho! Rack! Yo ho ho!" The parrot yelled.

Aiden shook his head. " Nope!"

Then he turned the ship around and blast for the sky. But there was no surface in this place, just miles and miles of an empty fog. With the giant Heartless parrot chasing them.

"Guys?! Come up to the bridge!" Aiden called on the intercom.

Everyone came up and took their seats. Peter Pan sat on one of the spare seats.

"What's the situation?!" Victoria asked.

"Well there's nothing but endless cloud fuss blocking our view of an exit. And…..We got a-" Aiden was cut off by the Heartless flying in front of the ship making everyone yell in surprise fear.

The ship dodged the bird and flew right past it.

"Why couldn't i be born that size." Darkwing squeaked while shrinking in his seat.

"I don't know where this polyester hell spawn Heartless came from. In Fact that's what i'm gonna call it, Polly-ester." Aiden quipped as he flew the ship. "Cause big parrot Heartless demon robot takes way too long to say. Well that and Fing Fang Foom was taken."

"Aiden Focus!" Victoria barked. "We gotta find a way out of here!"

Tinker bell started chirping at Peter Pan. "What is it Tink?" He asked.

She was telling him something.

"Aiden there's a fly in ship!" Zambron called looking at Tinkerbell.

"No that's just his pet." Aiden answered.

Tinkerbell huffed at him angrily after finished talking.

"Tink says the only way to get out of here, is to fight that thing!" Peter Pan informed him.

"Yeah right! What does it have us under?! House arrest?!" Darkwing Duck Laughed doubtfully.

"I don't know! But listen! That-" Peter Pan was trying to say something.

"You think we're going to listen to your selfish ass after what you did back in Crawley?!" Aiden snapped.

"I am Groot!" Even Groot glares at Peter Pan.

"My Pal here doesn't appreciate it either!" Aiden replied.

"How can you live with yourself? Leaving him like that." Zambron scolds Peter.

"Maverick i did not desert you!" Peter Pan stated.

"You sure as hell didn't come back!" Aiden scoffed.

"I was!" Peter Pan exclaimed

* * *

 ** _Flashback in Neverland…._**

 **" _I was coming back for you!"_**

Last year Moon wolf was showing Peter and the lost boys a water pond in the forest, near the Native's Camp. This pond appeared out of nowhere that year. The natives had no idea where it came from. Only that it's power was pure magic.

Moon Wolf used her empathic magic to communicate with the pond and uncover it's secrets. Once she found out she had to tell Peter and the lost boys.

"This pond will take you to another World, if you simply jump in." Moon Wolf stated near the pond.

"This pond can take us to any world?!" Slaty asked.

"Any world at all?!" Cubby added.

"Only a world that it selects for a year. After this year pasts it will select a different one." Moon Wolf stated. "Right now it's showing a world that is sat in 19th century. And it's showing a London that is different from yours."

"Interesting." Peter Pan pondered what that place would be like.

"But i must also caution you. This Pond only as a mark for during one day of the year. Once the sun sets you will return back here." Moon wolf warned. "No matter where you might be. It's for your own safety."

"I don't see no problem with that." Cubby shrugged.

"Well boys. Why don't we take a trip to the unknown?!" Peter Pan announced.

The lost boys cheered as they and Peter jumped into the pond and ended up in Aiden's world.

More specifically his world's England.

* * *

 ** _Later on….._**

"What do you mean we lost them?!" Slaty asked.

"It means their lost!" Peter Pan yelled. "They could be anywhere!"

"Well why don't we wait for the sun set to bring them back?" Cubby asked.

Slaty hits him on the head for saying that. "And wait for some bear or Ground up to eat them! Think Cubby!"

Tinkerbell flew around Peter Pan chirping.

"What's wrong Tink? Have you found them?" Peter Pan asked.

Tinkerbell nods and gestures him to follow her.

"Tink says she has a trail! You boys wait here. We'll go find them." Peter pan states as he flies off.

He follows Tinker Bell as she uses her trail of pixie dust she left on those boys to trace them. They were going around in circles all day due to the pixie dust being scatter by the industrial smoke in the air. But soon they traced the thin trail all the way over to an abandoned factory.

"Hey, who's that weirdo in the glowing suit?"

* * *

 ** _Picking up on the moment of truth….._**

"Hey Pan Pizza." Maverick greeted weakly while reaching out to him. "Can you give me a hand?"

Peter extended his hand and was about to help him, when all of a sudden.

"HELP!" A little girl called.

Peter looked to the streets to see one of the girls trapped under some rubble, and a carriage from the fire department, approaching and coming towards her at high speed.

Peter had to act fast or that girl will be killed.

So he flew as fast as he could and went to the girl and pulled her out of the ruble, he rolled to the grass on the other side as he barely missed the carriage. Peter opened his eyes after a little while, looking around and saw that the carriage had already went on its way.

The little girl looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem, see ya." Peter winked as he began flying back over to Maverick, he felt his body began to fade. He and the lost boys were fading.

"Not now!" Peter yelled as he and the lost boys vanished.

* * *

 ** _Back to Neverland….._**

"You gotta get me back there! I left someone who needed me!" Peter Pan told Moonwolf.

"I'm sorry Peter. But the pond won't open until next year. But don't fret, the Maverick survived but can detect he's very upset." Moonwolf to explained.

"Well….that's a relief." Peter Pan says with a nervous smile.

He had hoped that this won't come back to bite him in the butt.

* * *

 ** _Flashback over…._**

Aiden couldn't believe what he was hearing. But his ring's lie detector told him that Peter wasn't lying. All this time Aiden has been angry at him for nothing.

"Wow. You accused him of an act he was guilt less of?" Zambron scolds Aiden. "How can you sleep at night?"

The boy ignored the minotaur's sudden side switch, and reacts to this revelation.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Aiden smack his hands on the dashboard. "I swear, this world is pulling more secrets than the Discovery Channel!"

"You mean you believe me?" Peter Pan asked sounding surprised.

"The Maverick does not have to believe you. He knows your not lying." Zambron answered him.

"Damn right i do! I mean first i find out who my dad is and the fact that he was watching over my future baby-mama!" Aiden ranted.

"What?" Victoria gave him a look, as she caught that last statement.

"And now i discover that my enemy from the second star to right! Was actually a victim of circumstance!? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD DONE TO ME!?" Aiden bellows.

"I don't know, but can we settle this when we're not being chased by a gargantuan dark buzzard!" Darkwing Duck yells.

Aiden was still driving the ship, avoiding Polly-ester the giant Heartless parrot.

"Listen guys, that bird is in control of this entire place! if we kill it, will be out of here in no time!" Peter Pan reveals.

"We won't use the word kill Pan, but you let's see if this might work." Aiden said pressing some buttons. "IRIS scan Polly-ester for any weaknesses."

" _The armor on the Heartless is exposed in the back area. A clear fire with the ship's thunder missiles should be enough to incapacitate the creature."_ IRIS stated.

" Or thunder missiles mixed with extra thunder." Aiden smirked and looks at Victoria. "Vic, place your hands in the slots in front of you!"

She looks down to see two hand slots appear on the controls in front of her. So Victoria places in hands inside.

"When i give the signal. You charge it up with everything you got!" Aiden orders.

"What will that do?!" Victoria inquired.

"Just trust me alright?!" Then Aiden looks at Darkwing Duck. "Darkwing, can you fly this things?!"

"I've flown and crashed these things many times on purpose!" He nodded. "Why do you ask?!"

"I'll need you to take over!" Aiden said standing up and shifting into his Maverick suit. " While i go get Fruit Loops attention!"

Maverick then teleports outside the ship and flies in front of the front of the bird. Then Darkwing hops into the captain's chair and take's over flying the Star-Search.

Maverick starts some music on his ring and plays it loud from the ship's outer speakers.

* * *

 **(Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins)**

 **Revvin' up your engine**  
 **Listen to her howlin' roar**  
 **Metal under tension**  
 **Beggin' you to touch and go**

"Hey!" Maverick calls the bird's attention. " I like Coco Puffs way better!"

Then he starts flying in another direction, with Polly-ester's attention and the Star-Search flying behind the Heartless parrot. With Darkwing Duck driving the ship with great skill and focus. So he could keep up with the giant bird.

 **Highway to the danger zone**

 **Ride into the danger zone**

"Vic! start charging now!" Maverick called.

So Victoria charges the ships thunder cannon's through the slots.

" _Additional Thunder cannon boost power. Charging."_ IRIS said inside the ship, while showing something on the window screen.

"Aiden! There's a progress bar on the screens!" Victoria said.

"Let me know when it fills up!" Maverick answers.

 **Headin' into twilight**

 **Spreadin' out her wings tonight**  
 **She got you jumpin' off the track**

 **And shovin' into overdrive**

The Maverick kept flying. He leads the giant bird towards some shipwrecks in the distance. Flying as fast as possible to avoid the bird. Maverick came up to the shipwrecks and did some flying maneuvers and flips over, up and around the wrecks so that the bird could run into them.

The sunken ships slowed the bird down, but it did very little damage. So Maverick started flying backwards while facing the giant bird, and formed telekinesis shields around two large ships and lifted them off the ground. Then he slammed them into the bird.

 **Highway to the danger zone**

 **I'll take you**  
 **Ridin' into the danger zone**

Then Maverick formed his keyblades together into a mini-gun. And blasted at the bird. Polly-ester roared out loud. Either in pain or angry, Maverick's attack worked. So he kept flying away. Buying time for Victoria to charge the missiles.

But the bird started flying fast, getting closer to Maverick. Maverick was going as fast as possible but the bird's speed was increasing. Getting closer with its beak opening wide to eat and swallow him whole.

Just as the bird was about to close it's beak over Maverick, something stabbed it in the eye. A dagger was lodged into its eye.

The creature roared in pain as it stopped flying. Maverick stopped looking confused until. He saw Peter Pan flying over the bird.

"Aw your outfit didn't come with an eye-patch? Too bad!" Peter Pan taunted the bird as he pulled his dagger out from it's eye.

Then he flew over to Maverick, who looked a little surprised that he saved him. After finding out what really happened in Crawley, he realized how good Peter Pan really is.

" You don't owe me anything." Maverick told him.

"Well. not anymore." Peter Pan Shrugged.

Then the Creature growled at them. "YO HO HO!"

"Aiden! The Charges are ready!" Victoria called from the ship.

With the Star-Search aiming behind Polly-ester, and the missiles locked on. It was time to bring that bird down.

"IRIS FIRE NOW!" Maverick shouted.

Then the thunder missiles launched from the ship, carrying strong currents of lighting. Blasting the weak point behind the Heartless bird.

 *****KA-BOOM*****

 **Highway to the danger zone**  
 **Right into the danger zone**  
 **Highway to the danger zone**  
 **Gonna take you right into the danger zone**

The bird screeched and and fell to the down, with it's mechanical parts falling off.

Then the bird vanishes into oblivion and a giant heart floated away. Then a portal opened right about the heart. Showing the Guardian's their exit.

 **Highway to the danger zone**  
 **Right into the danger zone**  
 **Highway to the danger zone**  
 **Gonna take you right into the danger zone**  
 **Highway to the danger zone**  
 **Right into the danger zone**

"Guardians." Maverick breathed. "Let's get out of this dumb."

Then Maverick flew with Peter Pan out the portal, with the ship following them.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Native's Camp….._**

Once It was announced that Peter Pan was back, the Lost Boys came out of hiding and returned to the camp to reunite with him.

Once everyone was there. The Guardians watched with the Natives and the Lost Boys, as Peter Pan sticks his Dagger into the totem pole, known as the Torch of True Virtue. Causing it to glow white, then the torch at the top vanishes and reveals the shard of the M'kraan Crystal. The crystal floated down to Peter Pan's hand. Then he past's it over to Maverick. Then the chief speaks getting his attention.

"You have return Flying Eagle to his home land. Neverland is in doubt to you. Guardian's of Multiverse." The chief states.

Then the natives started dancing and preparing a feast in their honor.

"Yes! LET US TAKE ADVANTAGE OVER THESE SAVAGES! BY LETTING THEM PAY HOMAGE TO US FOR DOING THEIR JOBS FOR HIM!" Zambron shouted on victoria.

"Best thing you ever said that wasn't bad-shit crazy! WHOO!" Maverick cheered with him.

"Let's! Party! Dangerously!" Darkwing Duck pump his fists in the air.

"I AM! GROOT!" Groot cheered with them

Blaze shook her head in amusement. "Boys. I work with boys." She muttered.

* * *

 ** _Later on the Star-Search..._**

After a long celebration, the guardians returned to the ship, with Aiden and Groot standing outside the ship's entrance to say goodbye to an enemy, who is now a friend.

"I am Groot." Groot says remorsefully. Translate: _'I guess we were wrong about you.'_

"Groot says. That 'he was wrong about you. And that shouldn't have held a grudge for something you didn't any control over. And that he's sorry.' For real." Aiden said with regret.

Groot gave Aiden a weird look, with a amused grin.

"He said it for me, so i don't have to say it." Aiden added.

"Well he can keep his sorry." Peter Pan turn his back with fake offense in his voice. "Maybe he'll learn not to judge people, before you really know them."

Peter really understood, but he couldn't help but mess with them.

"Before we met, i use to be on the streets for 3 years. And even more worse before that." Aiden revealed.

Which got Peter to turn and look at him.

"So many people thought i was a freak, and a demon. They turned their backs on me and shunned me. Before they even knew me." Aiden went on with a straight face. "I guess when people abandon me and refuse to help me, i hold it very strong for my past scars. They never gave me a chance, and now i became guilty of doing the same thing."

Not just to Peter. But to his own mother Amelia.

"Gosh. I had no idea." Peter said sadly

"But it's fine now. i found a family eventually, and someone who accepted me." Aiden said thinking of Elsa. "Now my scars are healing because of them. Because of the people i save, and the ones i let in. That Including my Mom. My family. My team. Groot."

Groot smiles at that.

" And my platonic co-worker buddy. Who a girl, but could be more than a friend." Aiden said referring to Victoria. "And against my ex- bitter judgment, you. Peter Pan."

Peter Pan's eyes widened.

"Whatever your doing for these kids. Keep up the good work. Because their hearts grows stronger because of the good you've done for them. And mine will grow for what you did for me back there." Aiden stated.

He meant saving his life from that Heartless bird monster.

"So what do you say? Acquaintances?" Aiden held his hand out for him.

Peter Pan chuckles and says. "That was a very corny speech. But sure. Acquaintances."

"Well you would know corny Green Day." Aiden quipped as they both laughed.

"See you around Aiden." Peter Pan smiled.

" You too Peter." Aiden smiled.

Tinkerbell waves at Maverick with a bright smile.

Aiden gives her a two finger salute, before he started walking.

"I am Groot." Groot gave Peter Pan and Tinkerbell two thumbs up.

Peter just smiled and nod. But Aiden stopped when something came to his mind.

"By the way is that pond still around? the one that brought you to my home world?" Aiden asked him.

"You mean that pond over there?" Peter pointes at a pond to the right side of the ship. "It usually opens only once a year. But like i said, it will bring you back here after sunset."

The pond looked like a normal one for now, but who knows when it would open.

"Bummer." Aiden sighed.

"I am Groot!" Groot pointed at the pond.

Even Tinkerbell caught it. The pond start to spin and reflect an image.

"Hey look! Another world is opening!" Peter Pan said.

"Which one?!" Aiden asked as they came over.

They could see a small chicken ringing a school bell yelling.

 **" _The sky is falling! The sky is falling!"_**

"Oh hell no." Aiden shook his head and walked away. "You don't want to go down there Pan, trust me."

"Alright, well. Good luck on your journey." Peter Pan waved.

"Good luck to you too, with...whatever you do everyday." Aiden said walking on the ship.

" I am Groot." Groot waved goodbye to Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, before walking in with Aiden.

They waved back and watches as the ship leaves.

* * *

As Aiden sat on the bridge with his team. He load the shard into the ship and the computer locked on to their next destination.

' _Maverick, while i was scanning the Heartless. My readings indicate that the bird creature did not originate on this world.'_ IRIS said.

"Which means someone came here to slow us down. Or there's something else going on." Aiden stated.

"On problem at a time." Victoria quips.

"Yeah, right." Aiden snickers. " Let's get out of here."

"You did good today Aiden. I'm proud of you." Victoria smiled at him.

Aiden smiles back. "I'm proud of me too." He said.

Victoria rolled her eyes. " Never change. I mean that." She smirked.

"I have the right mind, with the right thoughts to make sure i don't" Aiden smiled looking ahead.

The boy was thinking about Joy and the other emotions he made as friends.

Then the ship flew up into the sky and left Neverland. Blasting off next to who knows where For the next shard of the M'kraan Crystal.

* * *

 ** _Inside Aiden's head..._**

Joy and the others smiled as they watch Aiden's actions on the screen. The memory of Aiden's truce with Peter Pan, extended to Friendship Island.

They've been through a lot lately but they still love their boy Aiden. He has a great team, a bright future, a family to return too. And he has a great life to return to, with his mother Elsa. And his father J'son waiting for him.

His father may not know about him yet, but Aiden will be ready once he figures it out.

And when that time comes. Joy and the others are going to help Aiden, with every step of the way.

"We did good today guys. We really did." Joy said sincerely.

"Yeah." Sadness sighed.

"Like we always do." Anger states

"When have we ever failed?" Disgust brags.

"Don't answer that. But yes. We did do good." Fear said.

"That's our Aiden." Joy smiles. "After all, he's the Maverick. What could happen?"

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Man this was a long one! In fact! THIS is the longest one i have ever written! Aiden has come to grips with the discovery of his father and he made peace with Peter Pan.**

 **Even though J'son hasn't find out about Aiden being his son yet, but he will soon.**

 **But as for the Heartless being in Neverland, will find out why they were there later.**

 **But for now, we can go to worlds that weren't in the Kingdom Hearts series. For example, the next one we're going to, is Zootopia.**

 **Now what i need to know is what animals should Aiden and the other turn into when they get there?**

 **Also did you get my Anti Chicken Little joke at the end? As you can tell, i really don't like that movie. And i don't get why KH 2 used him as a summon character.**

 **"Neither do i!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **Anyway. Leave your comments and reviews down below and let me know! and don't forget to follow and fav this story if you like what you see.**

 **And as always Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	19. The Rains Down In Zootopia

**We're back folks!**

 **I finally got to see Avengers Endgame. And HOLY CRAP! It was a masterpiece! I laughed, i cheered, i cried. It was everything i ever wanted from an MCU movie and more! I would love to talk more about it, but i don't know if everyone has seen it yet. So i'll wait one more month to talk about spoilers in this movie. Sometime later in whatever i post at that time.**

 **" I loved it so much, i found a copy a the movie theater and took it home with me." Maverick states.**

 **You mean you stole it.**

 **"Not really, the door was open and it was right there-." Maverick was cut off when a pair of handcuffs were slapped on his wrist.**

 **" You're under arrest for theft." Judy Hopps says.**

 **"And your under arrest for not being in Kingdom Hearts III." Maverick magically slipped the cuffs on her.**

 **"Hey!" Judy tries to pull them off.**

 **Can we continue PLEASE?!**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks! That slap scene was inspired by the Telltale Guardian's series. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyway, now that we're all here.**

 **LET'S GET ANIMALISTICALLY DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **The Rains Down In Zootopia.**

 ** _Midnight. Somewhere over Zootopia…._**

An unknown gummi ship was damaged up in space. And was trying to find a world to land in. So it set coordinates for the nearest world and tries to enter in. Whoever was inside that ship was in trouble, and barely got out of it alive.

The name of the one driving the gummi ship, is a keyblade wielder named, Blake Ryo.

As the ship descends into the world's atmosphere, the radio inside was going off.

 _ **"ZPD air route traffic control to unidentified aircraft, switch your radio to 121.5 MHz."**_ The Radio says.

' _ZPD?'_ Blake thought to himself.

But Blake shrugged it off and sets his radio to 121.5 MHz, while descending more and more from the sky.

 ** _"ZPD to unidentified aircraft, do you copy? Over."_ **The radio says.

"Copy that." Blake responded.

Slowly, Blake could make out that he's towards... a city.

"What in the universe?" Blake mutters.

 ** _"Unidentified aircraft, you are entering restricted airspace."_ **The radio says.

"Request permission to land!" Blake answered as he tried to keep his ship steady.

He was trying to land safely but the controls were malfunctioning as his ship got closer into the city.

 ** _"You're way off target. Way off target! Abort! Abort!"_** The radio stated.

"I can't!" Blake yelled while struggling with the controls.

And then!

 *****CRASH!*****

The ship crashes through the roof of a museum. But not just any typical museum.

Blake survives the crash and climbs out of the broken window of his ship. Once he stood up inside the museum while trying to catch his breath. Blake looked back at his ship, seeing how damaged it was. Then he looked ahead inside the museum. That's when one of the exhibits caught his eyes.

' _What, the?'_ Blake thought to himself.

He walked slowly, staring in shock as he gazes at an exhibit of some cavemen. Or rather, some white wolves that were dressed as Cavemen?

The label read: **The Caninolial Tribe.**

 **This marks the era of when Predators began to evolve as a species.**

Before Blake could read the whole thing, he notices some hair on his hands, or rather some fur on his paws. Paws? Then he felt his fury face, and his long ears? He didn't even feel human for some reason. In fact he wasn't anymore.

He turned into a rabbit.

"What?" He whispered to himself.

Then he heard police sirens outside.

 **"This is the ZPD! We have the building surrounded! Come out with her paws up!"** Someone said on a megaphone outside.

Blake walked outside to see cop cars surrounding the streets and parking lots, and tigers, elephants and rhinos in police uniforms. Coming out of the cars and advancing up the steps toward Blake, they aimed their guns at him signaling him to surrender.

"Paws where we can see em!" A tiger cop ordered him.

Blake held his paws up as he saw a crowd of civilians and cars driving up, including some reporters taking pictures of the scene while being held back by cops.

"This area is block. Everyone stay back." An elephant cop told the crowd.

"Alright keep your paws up!" A Rhino cop ordered Blake as they came up to him with a pair of cuffs.

' _What have i gotten myself into?'_ Blake Wondered.

What indeed?

* * *

 ** _The next day. Back at Castle Corona…._**

The kids were playing outside the gardens of the castle, with their new friends. Tigger was bouncing around on a bounce house that Elsa made up with her ice magic. And boy it was a pretty big bounce house. More like a bounce kingdom.

Pooh and his friends decided to stay and play a little while longer before they went home to their book. Mickey and the others saw no problem with that.

"Whoo hoo hoo hoo! This kingdom pleases Tigger!" Tigger laughing inside.

He kept bouncing wildly inside like a string on overdrive. Rapunzel's children Elise and Flynn were bouncing in there with him. Olaf was also in there. Even Aiden's little cousin Adina was acting wild in there.

"That's the spirit Adina! Your a natural!" Tigger cheered her inside.

"Yeah!" Adina giggled.

"Wee!" Olaf bounced with her.

But Piglet kept trying desperately to get out of the bounce house. Only to get bounce back in, falling backwards every time he made it to the exit.

"Okay. Okay, almost there…" Piglet crawls for the exit. "Woah d-d-dear!"

Then Piglet falls back in. But as he kept getting bounced up and down, soon his his yells of terror turned into yells of thrill.

"Come on Piglet, play with us!" Elise invites him over.

"Maybe this isn't so bad!" Piglet laughed as he bounced with the kids.

Elsa was sitting on a bench, watching the kids from outside lost in her thoughts. Thinking about Aiden, and wondering why he hasn't called back since last time. The snow queen was wondering if she pushed him away after bringing up that theory about his father.

" You seem to be thinking." Pooh sat next to her on the bench. "I tend to do that a lot."

The bear would know when someone else is in thought.

Elsa smiled down at him. "I am. I'm just thinking about someone." she said.

"Who?" Pooh asked curiously.

" Aiden, he's my son." Elsa stated.

"Oh, Olaf spoke about a boy named Aiden. Is that him?" Pooh asked.

"No, he's is somewhere far away." Elsa said.

"I see. When will he be back? I would like to meet him." Pooh says.

"I don't know Pooh." Elsa said looking down sadly. "He's out there somewhere far away trying to get back, and there's nothing i can do about it."

"Is he coming back for you?" Pooh asked her.

"Yes." Elsa whispered deeply.

"Then your doing it." Pooh said sincerely.

"Doing what?" Elsa asked.

" Your helping him, by doing nothing." Pooh said leaning back on the bench. "And doing nothing often leads to the very best something. He's coming back because of you. All you have to do is be you."

For some odd reason, Pooh had a point. Aiden is coming back for her, maybe that's all the help he needs from her, is to still do what she does best. Being his mother. After all, he came back on his own when Aiden saved her from Lash. He'll return again, because he loves Elsa dearly. But is she in a bad spot with him after their last conversation?

Then the ringtone on her bracelet went off.

 **I'm Maverick!**

 **I'm awesome!**

 **I got a six pack!**

 **I'm awesome!**

"What's a six pack?" Pooh asked Elsa.

Elsa perked up when she heard him calling her.

"Excuse me Pooh, i'll be right back." Elsa stood up and walked over to a private area in the gardens to talk to Aiden, the Queen could still watch the children from over where she stood.

But Elsa decided that when she answers Aiden's call, she's not going to talk or bring anything up about Aiden's father. Knowing how much of a sensitive subject that was for him. The Queen just wanted to know if her son is okay. So Elsa answers and Aiden pops up on the holo-screen.

"Hey Little Spark." Elsa smiled greatly. "How are you?"

Well, how should i say this. Your Little Spark has become a forest fire, you will not believe what just happened yesterday." Aiden said while getting over the shock of everything he found out.

"What?" Elsa asked looking worried.

Aiden hesitated telling her that he found out about his father. Knowing Elsa, she hates secrets. She'll tell J'son the truth the moment she finds out. And he wasn't ready for him to find out yet.

So he decided to skip that part and save it for later.

"It's best that i start from the beginning." Aiden began talking.

 ** _10 minutes later…_**

" So me and Pan shook hands, then i dumped him at his place and left." Aiden says.

Elsa was happy to hear about Aiden's actions on Neverland.

"I'm glad Peter explained himself. And I'll forgive him for what happened since you have too." Elsa stated.

"I still think his opinion on growing up being armageddon is a load of crap. But i'll let him and that slide now." Aiden nodded. "But that's not the only reason why i called. Where's Donald?"

"He's with Mickey inside the castle, why?" Elsa inquired.

"We're gonna need help from him and his wand." Aiden stated.

* * *

 _I **nside the castle main hall…..**_

"IT'S NOT A WAND! IT'S A MAGE STAFF!" Donald exclaimed at Aiden.

"Chill Affleck it's just an expression. Look the M'kraan Crystal shard from Neverland just guided are ship to the next shard's location. And me and my team are one hour away from entering a place called, Zootropolis?" Aiden read the map on the console.

Someone spelled the city wrong on the map.

"You mean Zootopia, that's a city placed in a world that's different from other worlds, because it's a world ruled by animals who walk and talk like humans." Goofy explained.

"And your world isn't?" Aiden rose and eyebrow.

"Let's not get into that comparison again." Donald groaned.

"Anyway that's what we need your help with, we're out here, and we need to stay discrete we know what we're up against. And you folks are all about the World Order." Aiden said to them.

"But Aiden, your the Maverick. Your not bound by the World Order." Mickey pointed out.

"That may be true, but i'm tall enough to ride the rides Mickey Murine." Aiden quipped. "I have my own rules, and i'm not going to go all Man Of Steel by breaking them. So can your water fowl mouth friend help us?"

"What Aiden is trying to say in an unnecessary fashion, is that he's a kid of principle." Elsa said giving Aiden a look for talking funny. "And he lives under my rules actually."

"I never said i didn't." Aiden got another look from her. "Sorry." He muttered.

"So can you help Aiden and his friends blend in?" Elsa asked Mickey.

"Hmm. actually, Donald's magic can help you and your friends change form. We can just simply upload the data on his spell so you can it on the ship whenever you want." Mickey answered. "Aiden, stand by for data transfer."

"Leave the rest to me." Donald said waving his staff.

"Sure thing, let me know when your finish." Aiden mimicked Donald's duck voice perfectly, making Elsa laugh. "It's all in the throat."

"Oh brother." Donald moaned.

* * *

 ** _One Hour later on the lower deck of the Star-Search…_**

Aiden stood in front of the windows at he spoke to his team, who were all present.

"Alright Guardians. Where we're about to go is either an impossibly advance paradise, where animals live in harmony." Aiden said, then changed his voice into an epic trailer voice. "Or a palace built by mammal overlords, in the ashes of an instinct human race. after war and famine wiped them out of excision."

"How did you do that with your voice." Zambron gasped in fascination.

"Deep throat." Aiden said confidently.

"I am Groot." Groot shook his head. Translate: " _No it wasn't, you just did that with the disguise suit function on your ring."_

Aiden responded by tossing a snowball at him, the tree frowns at him. "Sorry, i saw a worm that was about to relocate inside your mouth." Aiden quipped.

Groot groans as he wipes the snow off his face and mouth.

"So we're going to a world ruled by animals? Sounds bizarre." Darkwing Duck crossed his arms and wondered.

"Uh huh, sure it is." Victoria gave him a weird look.

Even the girl got the comparison.

"Believe me i asked the other Duck about it." Aiden mouthed over to her.

"So where can we find the shard in this animal thriving society?" Zambron asked.

"And please tell me it's not in a city called Farmville." Victoria scoffed.

"That's the weird thing. It's last location is in the middle of, and don't laugh. A city called Zootopia." Aiden answered.

"That's sound worse than Farmville." Victoria deadpanned.

"If we're going to walk the public down there, we'll have to look like them. So i asked Ducktor Strange to help us with that." Aiden stated.

"By Ductor, do you mean Donald Duck?" Darkwing inquired.

"No, he meant Daffy Duck." Victoria said sarcastically. "Who do you think?"

"He transferred his magic spell into data to our ships transporter. The moment we beam down to the city, are forms will change for us to blend in." Aiden stated.

"You mean we'll turn into animals." Victoria rose and eyebrow.

"We're already animals." Zambron said.

"You and i are, the kids and the tree are the ones are sitting ducks." Darkwing Duck emphasized.

" I thought you were a Duck." Zambron inquired.

"I am Groot." Groot rolled his eyes.

Aiden turned at the window and press a few buttons on the console.

"IRIS. Initialize Donald's spell data and find us a safe spot for us to beam down to, with no one watching." Aiden ordered.

" _Yes Maverick."_ IRIS acknowledged.

" Oh and one more thing. Be careful what you say to certain species. Don't point out their race in an offensive manner or call them anything stereotypical." Aiden said to his team.

"Understood Maverick." Zambron said while everyone else nodded.

" _I found a location for you to enter the world."_ IRIS stated.

"Alrighty then IRIS." Aiden sighed. "Beam us down."

* * *

 ** _Zootopia…_**

In an empty ally in Zootopia, Aiden and the Guardian's beamed down into the ally in their new forms.

Aiden was turned into a lion with white fur. Which of course matched his outfit and he still had his platinum white hair. Victoria was turned into a lioness with scarlet colored fur. She still had her outfit and hair. Zambron remained the same, since walking bulls are normal and Aiden gave him a casual outfit to wear instead of his armor, but he kept his knives under his coat. Only Darkwing remained the same as well, except he's now the size of a regular duck.

"Thank God i wasn't turned into something demeaning, like a raccoon." Aiden said looking at his hands. That are now paws.

"Or a rat." Victoria agreed while looking at herself in her pocket mirror. "Although purple doesn't really go well with this fur."

"Hold still Honey, i'll fix that up for you." Aiden mimicked a female cosmetologist. As he twirled his fingers and magically change the purple color scheme of her suit into red, with the help of his neon powers.

"Thanks." Victoria smiled at her new looks. The colors of her outfit now matches her fur.

Aiden smirked back. "I've never been much a 'cat' guy myself. But in your case, i'll make an exception." He flirted which made her blush.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing." Victoria remarked with a grin of her own.

"What thing?" Aiden widen his eyes.

For a minute there he thought she was making a dick joke. But then Aiden looked down to see a tail attached to his back side, laying down in front of him.

"Shit!" Aiden jumped back from the shock of seeing his own tail wagging back and forth like a cat's tail. While Victoria was chuckling.

"Don't worry, it has its ups and downs." Victoria smirked making another dirty joke, while walking away.

"You have one too you know! Crap that sounds bad on so many levels." Aiden quips, looking at how her tail was swaying with her hips.

"Well if we're going to walk around the general public, i might as well go as…" Darkwing Duck says as he spins like a cartoon and then he stops, now wearing casual clothing. "Drake Mallard. Your average joe."

"Huh. And i thought your name was Howard." Aiden quipped looking at Drake Mallard.

"I am Groot." Groot walked up to Aiden still in his tree form.

"What?!" Aiden looked up at Groot, surprised that Donald's spell didn't work on him. "IRIS, what give?!"

" _The spell data only works on those who are of a common species."_ IRIS explained, as Aiden growled like a lion in frustration.

"You sure you can't just turn him into something simple, like a walking stick?" Aiden asked.

"I don't think bugs are common in this world." Zambron said looking out in the ally.

"I am Groot." Groot got Aiden's attention.

"Alright i'm all ears." Aiden said.

Groot then shrunk himself to the size of a small stick. Then landed in Aiden's coat pocket. He poked his head out and smiled.

"I am Groot." He still had his deep voice.

"When were you going to tell me you had Ray Palmer powers?" Aiden inquired.

"I am Groot." Groot shrugged with a sinister grin. Translate: _"You never asked."_

"Someday, i'm going to dress you up in Christmas lights for this." Aiden quipped back at him, then he walked out the ally with the others.

* * *

As everyone stood and looked at the city. How advanced and color it looked, like New York city if it were themed after Animal Planet. Even Groot was staring at the cities beauty from Aiden's pocket.

But they all decide to focus on their task at hand.

"Zambron, can you smell where the shard is?" Victoria asked the minotaur.

"Ugh. I'm having the same problem back in Danville." Zambron said trying to smell hard enough. "The city's concrete obstructions are blocking my senses."

"What if we got to a wider area?" Aiden asked. "So your not blocked by so many buildings."

"I am Groot." Groot peeked out of Aiden's pocket and pointed at a large mural of Savannah Central. Paint on a brick building.

"Could that place work?" Aiden asked Zambron.

"Yes. If we find such a place, my sense could spread out easily. And the shard will be ours." The minotaur smiled while tightening his fist.

"Good thinking Mini Tree." Aiden patted Groot's head. "I think i might start calling you Chia pet."

"I am Groot." Groot snickered. Translate: _" In your dreams Ice Prince."_

"Anyway let's start touring." Aiden played a song on his gummi-phone instead of his ring, and walked around the city with his friends. While wearing earphones.

 **(Africa - Toto)**

 **I hear the drums echoing tonight**

 **But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation**

 **She's coming in, 12:30 flight**

 **The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation**

They made it over to a street cross, but Aiden stopped Zambron from walking out on the street and told them to wait for the green light. After crossing they went further into the city, enjoying the sights of how majestic it looked. For a city ruled by animals.

 **I stopped an old man along the way**

 **Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies**

 **He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"**

Aiden and Victoria study a street map they bought at a news vender owned by a yak named Yax. So they could find the center point of Savanna Central. But it was difficult to avoid the flies that were everywhere.

"Alright, that's where we start." Aiden pointed at the map.

"After you." Victoria said walking with him.

"Would you kiddies like some lemonade to go with your purchase?" Yax asked. Before sneezing, which agitated the flies around his face.

"That's okay, i'm allergic to lemons." Victoria shuddered nervously looking at all of the flies.

"Can't believe they named a jeep after this guy." Drake Mallard whispered as they quickly left and pressed on while following the map.

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had (ooh, ooh)

Once the team made it to square, they couldn't believe how colorful, how

"I don't know about you Groot, but this place kind of makes me feel bad for laughing at National Geographic." Aiden said while looking at awe of the city.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded from his pocket.

Zambron sniffed the air to sense the shard's location. "I can sense that the shard was here, but it's been moved to another location. It could be anywhere now." He informed Aiden after sniffing the air.

"Can you sniff out it's last location?" Victoria asked him.

"Yes." Zambron sniffed whiling looking out and pointed at the national history museum up ahead. "There."

They looked and saw a that the police was surrounding the entrance to the museum. Closed off with police tapes and cop cars surrounding the area.

* * *

As the Guardians walked down the streets and got closer to the museum, they saw cops guarding the entrance pf the building and keeping the reporters out of the way.

"What the heck happened here?" Drake Mallard asked.

"Maybe they had the damn shard on display and someone stole it?" Aiden guessed.

"I hope not, otherwise that would be bad karma for me." Victoria bit her tongue while rubbing her arm.

She did steal one from a museum after all.

"Well it was in there, and we're not going to find it standing out here like stray Michelle Pfeiffer clones." Aiden said.

"Right. One of us should sneak in and find out what happened." Victoria suggested.

"Why just one of us?" Zambron asked.

"Because beefcake, the less noise means the less chances of getting caught." Victoria deadpanned.

"I'll do it." Drake Mallard volunteered. But then feathers started falling out of him, which made him smile embarrassingly. "Whoop never mind, i'm shedding, that's new."

Some common animal based disabilities are more natural in Zootopia than in other worlds.

"I'll go in." Victoria pitched in.

Victoria's outfit does come with a camouflage mod built in to her fabrics, and she has an experience of being stealthy.

"Hold on Vic. I don't doubt you can, but i don't like the idea of you going inside of an animal Hill Street Blues by yourself." Aiden said to Victoria, while sounding concerned.

"Your starting to sound like J'son." Victoria said with an assuring grin. "I'll be fine. Just stand outside and wait for me."

Aiden still didn't like this, but he trusts Victoria. So he agreed to this.

* * *

 ** _Inside the museum….._**

A female elephant cop named Francine was checking the perimeter around the ship that crashed in the middle of the museum.

While that was going on. Blaze was camouflaged while perched on the ceiling.

"Aiden, i'm inside. The cops are surrounding some kind of ship. It looks like it crashed in here." Victoria whispered in her ear piece.

 _ **"And it sounds like we're not the only tourists, See if can get a closer look at that ship, but be careful."**_ Aiden responded

"Yee of little faith." Victoria snickered.

Then Drake Mallard started narrating in the background in his superhero voice. _**"Somewhere in the midst of the dark paths of history, one girl stands, jumps and-"**_

 ** _"Darkwing, i'm going to serve you as tonight's special at Golden Corral if you don't stop."_** Aiden cut him off.

 **"Well jokes on you kid, there is no Golden Corral out here. I'm pretty sure the average Burger king would be considered Hannibal."** Drake Mallard scoffed.

Victoria shook her head muttering. "Boys."

Then she jumped down and maneuvered over to get a closer look at the ship that crash. Victoria was surprised to see what kind of ship it was.

"Aiden your not going to believe this, it's a gummi ship." Victoria stated.

 ** _"The hell-sauce?! Aren't those given to Keybladers? What's it doing here?!"_ **Aiden said.

"Not sure, i'm getting a closer look inside." Victoria said before going inside the ship.

While that was going on, two cops walked in from the main entrance. A male fox name Nick Wilde and a bunny cop name Judy Hopps.

"Boy this place brings back memories. So are we dealing with aliens or an astronaut who forgot where to park?" Nick asked while sucking on a paw-sickle.

Judy grinned. "Unfortunately none of those things. Probably a foreign invader. The chief gave us orders to investigate, so we'll find out soon." she stated.

Francine saw them walking up and greeted them. "Officer Hopps, Wilde. Please tell me you have a permit to sweep the ship."

"We do actually. We'll take it from here Francine." Judy smiled.

"Thanks guys, my kids were gonna to kill me if i'm late. Good luck." Francine said while walking out.

When those two were gonna investigate the ship Judy saw the floor move out of the corner of her eye.

"Is it just me, or did the floor just moved?" Judy looked over.

"It's just you." Nick said simply.

Judy gave him a look.

"It's fine Carrots, your just having some flashbacks." Nick patted her back.

" Your right, it's probably nothing." Judy smiled. "Let's proceed with our assignment."

This was the place where Nick and Judy stopped Bellwether and her evil scheme a year ago.

* * *

 ** _Back outside….._**

Victoria came back outside and parkoured up to a rooftop next door, moving like a ninja into the day sky. Then Victoria made it the top, where she joined back up with her friends. Everyone stood on a high rooftop, away from public eye. Which made Drake feel safe to change back into his Darkwing Duck uniform.

"Anything?" Aiden asked.

"The ship looked badly damaged. But the crystal wasn't there, the only thing i could find were a couple of souvenirs. And this photo." Victoria handed the picture to Aiden.

The picture had a nice rich couple standing in between a man in his early twenties, wearing a cop's uniform. The weird thing is that the people in the picture were human instead of animals.

" Definitely not alien. that guy is wearing an NYPD badge." Aiden pointed in the photo.

"NYPD?" Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"New York city police department." Aiden explained.

"I know what it means Aid, but what's a cop from another world doing here?" Victoria inquired.

"Hell if i know." Aiden scoffed.

Then he scanned the photo with his ring, looking for fingerprints. And found a match.

IRIS. scan the city for the location of whoever matches these prints." Aiden said to his assistant.

" _I can not identify the specific identity of who these prints belong to. But they indeed belong to a male who's in between the age of 20 and 35. His current location is at the Zootopia Police Department."_ IRIS stated.

"Which means our mystery friend or foe have been pitched by the Five-O." Aiden concluded.

"What?" They all asked.

"He's been arrested." Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Oh." they all replied.

"If we find this guy, we find the shard." Victoria realized.

"Precisely, but i doubt the cops we'll let us see the guy if he was booked." Aiden stated.

"So will bust his cage. But under the radar." Victoria smiled as she shifted into Blaze.

Then Aiden took Groot out of his pocket, sat him down and shifted into the Maverick. But this time they both looked little different. Their heads both came with lion ears and a tail built into the armor.

"Groot your with me and Vic." Maverick addressed Groot.

"I am Groot." Groot grew back into his regular size.

"And Darkwing." Maverick got the duck superhero's attention.

 *****RIP!*****

"Oops." Zambron muttered, ripping his pants from behind.

Maverick facepalmed himself. "Take him shopping." he sighed.

"What?! Why me?!" Darkwing exclaimed.

While Maverick flew away with Blaze and Groot jumped off the building.

Darkwing groaned. "And i thought raising Gosalyn is a plague." he mutters taking the exit with Zambron.

* * *

 ** _Outside the Police station…..._**

Maverick and Blaze flew over to the ZPD building, landing on top of the roof and finding an access point to sneak in. Maverick scanned the area and found an air vent in the middle of the roof.

Groot landed next to Aiden and asked him. "I am Groot?"

"That's are ticket in buddy." Maverick pointed at the air vent and smirked. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"I am Groot." Groot grinned.

What Maverick and the Guardian's don't know is that the man their going to find is the keyblader name Blake Ryo.

And he needs their help as much as they'll need his.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I would like to Thank 5UP3RN0V4 for letting me bring is OC Blake Ryo into this story.**

 **I know there wasn't much of Blake in this chapter. But i needed to get so much filler out the way and establish Aiden and his team's place in Zootopia. But don't worry, i'll be able to write a lot more about him in the next chapter.**

 **"Who?" Maverick inquired.**

 **Work with me Mav, work with me!**

 **Also feel free to comment and review on what you think and don't forget to follow this story if you like what you see.**

 **And as always Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	20. The Law And Doing What's Right

**That's all folks!**

 **And just as a reminder.**

 **I don't own Blake Ryo. He's owned by 5UP3RN0V4.**

 **But i do own Aiden Elsonov AKA the Maverick.**

 **And i own Victoria.**

 **Everyone else is owned by Disney and or Square Enix.**

 **"Thank you Sir Point All Obvious A lot. I never would've guess all of that." Maverick said sarcastically.**

 **What? Everyone says this when they use OC'S they don't own.**

 **"And another thing you don't own me. I ain't own by no one except me." Maverick declared.**

 **Well can i borrow you for this story then?**

 **"I'm available for 10 bucks." Maverick said.**

 **10$? Are you insane?!**

 **"Oh your right. 100 bucks then. My armor doesn't come cheap." Maverick quipped.**

 **Fine! I'll pay! Ugh!**

 **5UP3RN0V4: That it will my friend. That it will.**

 **"Oh and BTW, the prize has gone up to a hundred for the next fight sequence. And if i die, It will go up to a thousand bucks." Maverick stated.**

 **ALRIGHT! I'LL PAY DAMN IT!**

 **Whew! Anyway…. Now that we're all here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **The Law And Doing What's Right.**

 ** _Interrogation room at the ZPD….._**

Blake sat at the table, waiting for someone to come in and get this over with. He has no idea how this happened, one moment he was being chased up in space then crashing to a world and the next he's in jail for doing nothing wrong, except trying to survive.

Just then, Chief Bogo walks in and sits in front of Blake, staring down at him.

"No bad cop?" Blake joked.

"Do you know how much trouble your in? Little bunny?" Chief Bogo snarls.

"To be fair, this is not the first time i've been grilled. So i reckon…. A lot." Blake answered.

"Hmm...You seem quite calm." Chief Bogo mused placing his paws on the desk.

"Like I said, it's not the first time I've been interrogated, so I have nothing to worry. Except that I might end up behind bars." Blake shrugged.

"Well. that depends on you. Let us begin, shall we?" Chief Bogo said putting on his glasses and taking out his notebook.

"Bring it on." Blake agreed. Sounding co-operative.

Chief Bogo then took out a pair of glasses and puts them on.

Chief Bogo: Let us begin, shall we?

Blake Ryo: Bring it on.

While this was going on, small Groot was listening from the air vent above them. No one notices as he plants a bug device on the ceiling so Maverick can listen.

"I am Groot" Groot whispers. _'I see a rabbit guy being interrogated by what looks like the chief.'_

 _ **"Alright. Keep listening pal, it could be the space tourist guy we're looking for."** _Maverick said in Groot's earpiece.

And so it began. Chief Bogo asked Blake question after question, Blake answering them with great procedure, Chief Bogo writing down answer after answer. Things like who Blake is, where he came from and what was his occupation.

* * *

Blake told the chief that he was adopted by a rich couple who loved him dearly. He graduated from high school when he was 10 years old because he had an IQ of 300. But because of his rich background, he was never able to fit in. Blake didn't even have any friends because everyone saw him as a rich boy from a family of snobs. What was interesting was that at the age of thirteen, Blake became a thief. A real kleptomaniac that would get his hands on anything.

" Interesting. And what brought this on?" Chief Bogo asked.

"It happened during a moment where i felt proud of myself. Three years after graduating, i felt so young and ready to take the world. But i was unaware that the other students hated me because of how smart i was. So one night on my way home i was ambush by some bullies, all of them much older than me, no surprise there. And…...They told me in their own words how they really thought about me and my 'phony baloney' brain." Blake said using air quotes. "So they took my backpack and whatever they didn't steal they smashed with a baseball bat, and left me there."

"What was inside the backpack?" Chief Bogo asked.

"My life's work." Blake inhaled greatly. "So i returned home furious. I tried to fix what i can from what was left but they took so much and, they... ruined everything. That day swore that i would get back at them."

"I know i would've, if i wasn't a cop." Chief Bogo commented.

"So over the next few weeks i trained, studied and planned on how i was going to get back at all of those bullies. By stealing back what they took from me. After i made myself a suit and a mask, my first target was the guy who smashed my stuff. I think his name was Bruno McCartney i think." Blake went on. " I broke into his house, tied Bruno up to he bed and found some of my stuff there. Then i went on to pulling off a heist on the rest of Bruno's friends. Eventually i got my stuff back."

"And let me guess, getting your revenge let you to becoming addicted to the thrill of success. Which made you want to do more thieving." Chief Bogo deadpanned.

"More or less. I was more of a Robin Hood based Phantom in my town, rewarding the honorable and punishing the ungrateful. And boy was i good at my job. I stole from those who didn't deserve it and gave to those who really needed it." Blake explained. "With my father being a businessman, if i wasn't stealing from criminals, i would seek out targets who were either corrupt in the business industry or those who just loved money and like to treat the people less than them like toilet paper."

"So despite being on opposite sides of the law during your teen years, you believe that you were doing folks well." Chief Bogo guessed.

"Sometimes there's the law and there's doing what's right. During those days, people called me Kaitou Silver. Kaitou means phantom thief or gentlemen thief. Even if what i was doing was a crime, i believed it was the right thing to do. But that life didn't last. Soon even my acts of crime would catch up to me."

Maverick and Blaze was listening to the whole thing while collecting info of their own. So far nothing he said or spoken about confirms that he's from the ship that crashed in the museum.

"One night, after i successfully stole some cars parts for a poor family who could not afford to fix their car. The next thing i knew, the police caught me red handed." Blake said leaning back on his chair. "They took me into custody and i explained to them everything. What i was doing and why. However, the commissioner was really impressed with my talents. Because every person i stole from were guilty of even worse crimes than mine. The law never would've have gotten their hands on them if it weren't for me."

" I am Groot." Groot whispered to Maverick. About their days on the streets and how they brought in criminals, despite being outcasts. But that was before Elsa came in and changed everything for both of them.

 ** _"Yeah we use to do the same thing, only this guy didn't have magic or deeper scares like i did."_ **Maverick said.

"And you wouldn't believe it but after everything i did. They offered me a place in Police Department. But i wasn't sure at the moment, So the commissioner gave me time to think it over. He even did me a favor of not telling the public who i was and what i have done. I don't i could've handled my parent's shock and disappointment in me." Blake stated.

"But then eventually you took the job and became a cop?" Chief Bogo asked.

"I did." Blake nodded. "And like my job as a thief, i was even better at being a protector. My brains and talents caused me to solve cases faster than anyone could ever imagine."

Maverick was fascinated by this story, but it was nothing they needed to hear. He going to tell Groot to look somewhere else inside until they hear the chief ask this statement.

"That is some story. But if i might ask, where did this story take place?" The chief asked.

Blake wasn't sure what to say, and then it hit him, _'World Order comes first by any means'_. So he attempted to make something up.

"Well no where now. My home and life was taken from me. In details i don't care to explain. Now I'm, what you might call… a gypsy. I travel from place to place. Basically… I have no home, not after it was destroyed… a long time ago." Blake said that last part grimly.

 _ **"Yeah, he's definitely our space man. Or space rabbit, however that works."**_ Maverick said to Groot.

Groot saw the talisman around Blake's neck. His eyes lit up when he saw that It was a M'kraan crystal shard based on the center of the necklace.

And so, the interrogation ended. Chief Bogo placed away his notes, and looked at Blake with sternness in his eyes.

"Thank you for your cooperation and answering with great honesty. However… the last question gave away some unintentional truth about you." Chief Bogo stated.

"Sorry?" Blake inquired.

The chief sighs. "Young mammal… you're clearly not just from another city. You're from another world. Aren't you?" He grilled.

Groot gasped from inside the vent, even Maverick and Blaze was shocked by this. Blake's face fell at this.

"Then that would mean, your main weapon. Is a keyblade." Chief Bogo grinned.

 ** _"What in the ass?! How does he know about all of this?!"_** Maverick exclaimed in Groot's earpiece, making the tree wince.

But seriously how does Chief Bogo know about Keyblades and other worlds?

Blake clears his throat. "Do you have any proof? I mean, not to give you attitude or something, but, this is a country of law." he pointed out.

The chief leans back and says. "I've dealt with a case like this before. At first my gut told me you were an alien. But the fact that you speak like you're from around here. Told a definitive detail about your life, and the fact that you exaggerated about wear your from. Gave me a clue, but the shocked look on your face, confirms it." He states. " Your-"

Just then the power goes out around the entire police station, the room goes black.

"What in the!" The chief stands up only to be kicked down by an unknown assailant in the dark. "Gah!"

The chief crashed on the table, and Blake breaks off the cuff and tries to run out the door, but the assailant kicked him down and knocked him and the floor. Blake rolled over on the ground and looks up to see an energy sword as it up the entire room, revealing Taskmaster as the assailant. He grabs Blake by his talisman necklace and picks him up, bringing him up to his face.

"Time to collect." Taskmaster says as he was about to stab him with his energy sword.

But then Maverick in his red speed suit, came in and slams Taskmaster through the door. Dropping Blake to the ground.

Blake stands up and looks at Maverick in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Your parole officer." Maverick quipped as he summoned his two keyblades. "Groot, get him out of here!"

Then he sped past the wall, to go and fight Taskmaster in the hallway.

"Huh? Woah!" Blake was pulled in through the air vent by a wooden hand.

Chief Bogo, got back up moaning in pain, when he saw Maverick and Taskmaster sword fighting like samurai warriors in the hallway.

Chief Bogo pulled his radio out. "I need every available officer to rally here immediately! The ZPD is under attacked!"

* * *

 ** _Back at the museum….._**

Nick and Judy were still searching inside the crash ship, looking for anything that could tell them where is came from.

"Call me crazy Carrots, but i don't think this ship is alien, let alone foreign." Nick wondered out loud.

Judy was searching through some bags that were turned over while Nick was looking over the controls.

"What makes you say that?" Judy asked.

"These controls are in english, for one. And for two, this ship looks like it was designed after a buy the numbers first shooter video game." Nick stated looking at the interior. "I think our foreign friend back at the station might be just some fanatic who-"

Judy was listening until she pulls something from out of one of the bags. Something that looked familiar. It was a walkman CD player, she press play on it, and the headphones played an equally familiar tune on high volume.

 **(Blue Swede - Hooked On A Feeling)**

 **I, I'm hooked on a feeling**

 **I'm high on believing**

 **That you're in love with me**

* * *

In an instant, Judy was flashing back to a time. A time she never had forgotten.

" _Wow Blake! This is the best music i had ever heard!"_

" _There's Plenty more where that came from Jude."_

* * *

"Uh Carrot? Hey Carrot? What's wrong?" Nick called her.

"Huh. What?" Judy came back to reality.

"Where are you right now?" Nick asked in concern.

"Um, i…..am in a ship, finding a bunch of weird junk, why?" Judy said chipperly.

"You sure you didn't just see dead people? Or maybe some alien telepathically showing you the future?" Nick joked.

"Get real Nick." She scoffed.

Just then Nick's radio buzzed and he answered. "Hey Claw-housing, how's it going my main man?!"

 ** _"GUYS! YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE NOW! THERE'S A GUY IN A SKULL MASK AND A BUNCH OF ALIENS ARE DUKING IT OUT ON THE PARKING LOT!"_ **Officer Clawhauser yelled from the other end.

This both confused and troubled the fox and bunny cop as they ran out of the museum to investigate.

* * *

 ** _Back at the ZPD Parking lot outside….._**

Groot, Blaze and the Maverick were on a three against one battle against Taskmaster, He kept analyzing the three guardians attacks. The mercenary's dark powers matched and copied both Maverick's neon and ice powers and Blaze's fire and electric powers. However, thanks to Blaze's suit upgrade. Her hair was absorbing Taskmaster's dark blasts. So she was waiting for the right moment as she kept fighting him.

Maverick tried using his super speed to run into Taskmaster, but he kept anticipating his speed and blocking him with his proto shield. It was as if the mercenary's reflexes could allow him to slow down time and see Maverick super speed at a normal rate.

Maverick kept running and bouncing back and forth off of Taskmaster, until he swing kicked Maverick down to the ground.

Without even noticing her, Blaze flip kicks Taskmaster's head and slammed a dagger into his proto shield, breaking his defenses. With her absorption meter full, she knew what to do.

"Backfire!" Blaze yells as she held her paws out.

Then all of the absorbed dark energy from taskmaster's blasts, fires back at him and stunning him.

Allowing Groot to swing a hammered fist into his side while he was disoriented, knocking Taskmaster in the air. Then Maverick summoned an ice boulder above him, but Taskmaster comes to himself and swipes his sword, slicing it in half. He lands on his feet and looks back a the guardians.

They try to run up to him, but Taskmaster throws an energy bolas at Groot, causing him to trip with his legs tied together.

Blaze jumps and yells as she was about to smash him with a fiery fist. But he fire's a dark beam at her, it doesn't hurt her thanks to the suit's absorptions. But the blast was enough to push her far away.

Maverick then tried to teleport and surprise attack him from behind, but Taskmaster moves his head and dodges his keyblade. Then he grabs Maverick's arm and threw him down to the ground. Maverick rolls and gets back up, but Taskmaster tosses seven energy throwing knives at his chest when he stood up.

Which does hurt!

" THIRD! FLOOR! MEN'S! SOCKS!...AND! T-SHIRTS!" Maverick yelped in pain, each time a knife hit him.

He falls on one knee trying to stand back up, but the energy from the knives not only breaks through the skin, it also burns beyond belief.

"It's clear that you have all adapted, after Olympus. Good." Taskmaster says as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

" You know i can still see you right!?" Maverick called out as he pulled the knives out from his chest..

He does have magic senses and a suit to boost them.

"Be nice to the new kids Bright Boy." Taskmaster said in Maverick's earpiece.

Just then, the Heartless started appearing everywhere, in the shape of monkeys and rabbits.

"Let me guess. You were Neverland's poison, and the one who kidnapped Pan." Maverick deadpanned.

"I wasn't there in Neverland. But believe it or not, i was impressed when i heard your progress." Taskmaster said. " Let's just say i have other co-workers from the dark."

Then he hung up on Maverick. "I hope he doesn't mean the Twilight fan club."

After that, Maverick saw the police coming out from the precinct and from the streets, shooting back at the Heartless. While the monkey heartless started throwing what looked like bananas, but they explode on impacted. The cops took cover as their cars blew up from the banana bombs. But before the heartless could attack kill the cops, Maverick ran by at super speed and formed an ice wall between them and the cops. From both the streets and the entrance of the ZPD. Leaving them safe from the dark ones.

Now the heartless were just focused on the Guardians, as Blaze lands down next to Maverick, and Groot gets back up and yells. "I! AM! GROOT!"

Maverick started running around fast and slicing his keyblades through every monkey Heartless that tried to jump or bomb him, even Blaze was flying around and blasting them with fire and avoiding the jumping rabbit heartless. Groot was smashing and throwing cars at all of them.

"Less collateral damage Groot!" Maverick scolded as he slammed a monkey Heartless into a rabbit one.

They were clearing them out quickly But more of them popped up with the remaining heartless. Just as the Guardians were about to finish them off. Someone came from the roof of the ZPD with a grappling weapon, and hooked multiple heartless at once.

Maverick looked over to see that it was Blake Ryo who fired the weapon, then Blake jumped in the air using his rabbit feet and zipped them all together. Then Blake's grapple changed back into a keyblade, then he fired a lightning spell at the cluster of heartless. Vaporizing them.

Once that was done, the remain heartless stood together in the middle of an open area of the parking lot.

"Vic, bring the rain." Maverick said to Blaze.

She nods and emitted smoke from her limps and launched herself into the sky, to perform an orbital drop. The same move she performed at the coliseum. Just as Blaze falls and slams back down on the heartless, Maverick ran a circle around the heartless to contain the impacted from Blaze's power move, so that it could not spread and hurt civilians.

* * *

Once the remaining heartless were destroyed Maverick stops running, the smoke clears as Blaze stands with him along with Groot. Maverick causes the ice walls to vanish around the cops, now that the threat was dealt with, for now.

" I am Groot." Groot informed Maverick.

"What? Does he still have it?" Maverick asked looking at Blake.

"I am Groot." Groot shook his head.

"Well where is it now?" Maverick pressed on.

"I am Groot." he sighed.

"Ugh! ***king perfect!" Maverick exclaimed in frustration, throwing his paws up.

"What is it?" Blaze inquired.

"Taskmaster, he jacked are next crystal from the rabbit." Maverick took a deep breath.

"What?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but who the heck are you guys?" Blake walked up and interrupted them.

Maverick summoned back his keyblades and displayed them in front of Blake. "We are in your line of work, just more unconventional."

"What does that mean?" Blake inquired.

"We're the Guardians of the Multiverse. And you had something that were looking for." Blaze got to the pointed.

Before Blake could ask what, the cops came up to them and pointed their guns.

"DON'T MOVE!" One cop yelled. "And put your paws up in the air!"

"How can we do that if we can't move?" Blaze quipped back at them with her paw on her hip.

"Your starting to sound like me." Maverick muttered.

Having just arriving at that moment, Judy Hopps comes up from behind Blake and tackles him to the ground.

"You sir are under arrest for vandalism of ZPD property!" Judy scowled as he held him down.

"Are you serious?! We just saved everyone's bacon." Blake spat back, then looked up at some pigs nearby. "No offense guys!"

"None taken." One of the pigs answered.

"Ugh!" Groot felt a small shock a someone tase him in his arm. He pulled up the taser strings to find Nick Wilde hanging from the other end.

" I am Groot." glared at Nick for trying to tase him.

"Sorry, i was aiming past the forest." Nick says with a nervous smile.

Maverick waves his paw over the police, causing a cold wind to blow their guns out of their hands.

"There, now can we talk it out like gentlemen? Or a domesticated-men?" Maverick quipped at them.

"Ugh Seriously ma'am, can you see-" Blake wrestled to get out of Judy's grip until he saw her eyes. "That's odd."

"What is?" Judy asked curiously.

"I've seen those purple eyes before, but that was back when…." Blake stated as it hit him. "Judy?"

Judy lost her glare and looked confused and unsure of who he is.

"Wait, you know each other?" Blaze asked them.

"No we don't. Do we?" Judy raised an eyebrow at Blake. "How, do you know my name?"

So Blake gave her a hint. "That depends, do you still like you pancakes wheat instead of buttermilk?" he smiled.

Judy then realized what that meant, a certain boy she met years ago, use to serve her wheat pancakes back when she was in….Oh boy.

"Blake?" Judy gasped as she let him go.

Blake stood up nodded with a smile.

They know each other?

"Okay….?" Nick looked just as confused as everyone else was. "What's-"

"WOAH!" Judy and Blake exclaimed happily in shock, as they start to dance hop around each other excitingly like a bunch of happy bunnies.

All of the cops dropped there jaws. Even Maverick and his friends are completely baffled by this. How does this bunny cop know about this guy?

"How did you?" They both say at the same time.

The greetings are enthused and run over each other.

"Haven't seen you since!..." Judy kept going nuts like a happy school girl.

"Wow! it's to see you again!" Blake sounded just as equally happy.

Like a college graduate reuniting with his favorite video game as a kid.

"Okay i'm lost." Blaze deadpanned.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled despite the confusion. Translate: _'Still, this is kinda cute.'_

"It's great to see you too! But how are you here!?" Judy smiled excitingly.

"Holy crap! Are you a police officer now!?" Blake asked back.

"Okay CUT!" Maverick yelled out, getting both Judy and Blake's attention.

"Give him a minute people, this scene was too confusing to fathom." Blaze said to them.

Maverick walked up to those two, clasping his fingers together. "So. Here's a little query, you know him, she knows you."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Nick shouted throwing his paws up.

"What he said." Maverick stated.

"Well for those of you who don't know." Blake started.

"In this case, all of you." Judy giggled nervously.

"This is Judy Hopps. She was the first friend i ever made back when i was ten." Blake told everyone.

"Off world?" Maverick quizzed quietly so the other cops couldn't hear him.

"Eh…..more or less." Blake cringed.

"Do tell." Everyone turned to see Chief Bogo standing there with the other cops. By the look on his face, Judy needed to explain everything to her boss.

"Hey! Chief! How long were you standing there?" Judy asked with a meekly smile.

"Oh. Long enough." Chief Bogo said sarcastically, before addressing the other cops. "Stand down officers. Their not a threat. I'll take it from here."

"But chief.-" One of the officers tried to say

"That's an order." Chief Bogo barked at him.

"Y-yes sir." The cop stood down.

As all of the cops left, confused and unease by the attack they've just seen. Chief Bogo walked up to the Guardians. He observed at all of them, seeing how advance Maverick and Blaze looked. And even giving Groot a blank look.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled and held his hand up.

Chief bogo just kept a blank stare. Then walked over to Judy and Blake. "Who cares." He muttered.

Maverick snickered at the chiefs calm but blasé demeanor.

"Chief Bogo, I can explain." Judy tried to say.

"Actually. I want to hear it from him." Chief Bogo said staring down at Blake.

Judy and Blake looked at each other before the latter spoke up. "Yes, i'm a keyblade wielder, and i do come from another world. I didn't come here looking for trouble."

"Instead you came here because you wanted to reunite with your long lost girlfriend here." Chief Bogo deadpanned.

"Oh no were not!" Blake Panicked.

"He's not by boyfriend!" Judy panicked as well.

"Uh huh, sure." Chief Bogo muttered, then took a deep breath before saying." Officer Hopps, clearly you would've been put in a straight jacket if you ever told us that you were friend's with a visitor from another world. But do you have any idea who or what he is?"

"I could easily ask you the same thing M. Bison." Maverick spoke up from behind him. Then teleported in front of him. "We heard everything during your interview with Ace Bunny here. How do you know about our society?"

' _Why would he call me Ace Bunny? That show sucked.'_ Blake thought to himself.

"Funny you should ask Mr…." Chief Bogo grinned.

Thanks to his suit form, the chief couldn't tell that Maverick was really a boy, even in his animal form.

"Maverick. THE Maverick, no Mr necessary. " He enunciated.

"If you say so. Maverick." The Chief spoke bluntly as he paced in front of him. "We had a case like this before. Ten years ago our city were being invaded by monsters that look quite similar to the ones you took down. Only they looked black with antennas."

"Those were the same ones, just in different forms." Maverick stated.

" Apparently a mad scientist named Bill Kidman, worked at the ZPD research institute, and opened an experimental portal to the other side and brought these monsters in. They of course attack everyone." Chief Bogo told them.

"Let me guess, what Kidman a goat?" Maverick jokes.

"What else?" Chief Bogo shrugged. "But they were taken down by two keyblade wielders i met personally. They were very secretive just like your bunny friend here, but i and the police let them go out of gratitude for them saving us. Unfortunately, Kidman had notes on all of them. And we confiscated his research before locking him up at the ZPD mental facility. Including everything he had written down."

"And let me guess, his notes told you and your flatfoot pack everything about keyblades and other worlds." Maverick crossed his arms.

"You'd made a good detective, for a joker." Chief Bogo grinned. " But no, i was the only one who read them. And i made sure no one else did. Out of respect for the 'Secret Order' ." He air quoted.

" 'World Order' actually." Maverick corrected. " Which technically is a secret, so."

"Then you know where not your enemy." Blaze spoke next to Maverick.

"Maybe, maybe not. That depends on who was the one that shut down our station." Chief Bogo spoke back.

"That was Taskmaster, a space mercenary who's after him." Blaze gestured over to Blake.

"And believe me, he'll be back, with more firepower. And we're your best bet in keeping Blake here safe." Maverick added. "So allow him to walk with us and we'll drive the keychain from here, or Otherwise Taskmaster will turn you and all of your best cops into dead hall monitors."

The Chief pondered what he was saying for a short moment until he came to a decision.

"Hmm. Very well. A lot of are men would've been dead if it weren't for all of you. So I'll let him go." The chief said gratefully before giving them a warning. "But if any of your actions from here on out, compromises the safety of Zootopia civilians and the law. We will act accordingly.."

"Don't worry, we don't plan on causing chaos. We'll do our jobs and stay out of your way while doing so." Blaze stated.

"We shall see." Chief said walking away. "We'll even keep the media away from the extra details."

Then the Chief looked back at Judy and Blake. "And since officer Hopps knows so much about you, she'll be your parole officer."

"Say wha? I-i mean yes sir." Judy nodded.

Once the chief turned to walk away. Maverick stopped him.

"One last thing. Who were those two keybladers you mentioned?" Maverick asked him.

"I'm not sure, they were very secretive. But they didn't look animal with their furless skin and article of clothing." Chief Bogo shrugged. "However one of them mentioned his name was Terra, the other one had blue hair."

After that, the chief walked away.

"Whew! Boy we dodge a big time bullet, i'll tell ya that." Nick Wilde chuckled in relief, tugging at the collar of his neck.

"I've been hit by worse bullets." Maverick shrugged.

"So, can anyone please explain to me what is the plot here, about other worlds and key-whatsits?" Nick asked all of them.

"It's kind of a long story, why don't we find a nice quiet place to talk, and we can all play twenty questions." Blake suggested.

"That depends, know any good places that serves milkshakes?" Maverick quickly.

"Oh brother." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Well…..we do have a Snarlbucks town the street." Judy thought up a place.

"I'm just dying for a grande salted caramel mocha frappuccino with a shot." Blake said.

"I don't know nor do i want to taste what that is, unless it has a fruity or artificially colored counter part. But we'll meet you there, outside the suits." Maverick said.

"That's a suit?" Nick raised an eyebrow at him.

"How will we know who you are?" Judy asked them.

"You'll know." Maverick smirked at them.

Then he teleported away with Blaze and Groot. Surprising them that he can do that.

"Okay, amidst all of the action, drama and reunion. That was awesome." Nick commented on the guardians teleporting away.

"Well since i'm your parole officer now." Judy hummed humorously at Blake. "Why don't we catch up."

"Gladly." Blake smirked at her as they walked away from the precinct.

"You guys won't have my blessing if you don't kiss later on." Nick teased from behind them.

"Nick…" Judy whined hanging her head back.

* * *

 ** _Down at the Snarlbucks…_**

After Judy and Nick ordered some drinks for everybody. They looked around inside to see if they could recognized or spot anyone resembling the friends in armor they just met. Their eyes landed over at a booth, where two lion kids were seated and waving at them to come on over, one female preteen and one male teen. Judy, Blake and Nick looked strangely at the kids as they went over and stood there. It was Aiden and Victoria that signaled them to come over.

Blake had a feeling it was them, he could feel it. That and the boy was drinking a cotton candy frappuccino, which gave Blake a hint because Maverick mentioned that he would order one if it was colorful or fruity.

"Uh, hey there! you must be them right?" Judy asked awkwardly but friendly.

"Pretty much." Victoria said sipping her lemonade.

"Aren't you kids a little too young to be mystical knights from space?" Nick inquired.

Aiden pointed his keyblade at Nick's chin, making him hold his hands up.

"And i'm also under age to be having my own cell phone service, you got a problem with that Fox News?" Aiden hissed.

"Hehehehe, he said Fox News." Blake laughs under his breath.

After Aiden put away is keyblade, started talking once everyone sat down.

"And before you ask again, i had this keyblade since i was five. I've been in this light vs darkness game for a pretty long time. For someone my age." Aiden stated.

"Interesting." Blake said.

"But before we get into my intro." Aiden licked his cup like a cat. "Let's talk about you. We heard everything when Buffalo Wild Wings was grilling you. Blake Ryo is it? Grown up in a rich family? Former kleptomaniac turn cop? Etcetera etcetera?"

"Yeah that sums up my early life in a nutshell i guess." Blake said looking down.

"I'm not trying to bring up some old wounds." Aiden said leaning on the table. "But Taskmaster, the merc with a skull is after you for some reason. And in order to find out why, we need to know some more pivotal info. Like how you became a keyblader for example."

"And more importantly. How do you both know each other?" Nick asked Judy and Blake.

"Yeah that first." Aiden and Victoria agreed at the same time.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Blake said scratching the back of his head.

"I have no plans for tomorrow." Nick shrugged.

"Well i guess you could say it happened unexpectedly. During my days of being a very young graduate i was one of the only people who believed that some of the stars in the sky, the ones far beyond our reach, were other worlds. So i was working on an experimental portal down in my basement back home. When one night, on my way from the hardware store. Something happened."

Something did happened indeed. And it was something that neither Blake nor Judy would ever forget.

But what?

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I am SO sorry that it took long to post this! I was busy and Memorial Day got into my time with BBQs and all.**

 **But i'm back and i promise there will be more to come.**

 **I bet you didn't expect Chief Bogo to figure out that Blake is a keyblader from another world.**

 **And i bet you also didn't expect for Judy to know anyone from another world did you? Did anyone catch that reverence to Lion king i put in her and Blake's reunion? A** **nd did anyone catch that hint Chief Bogo gave about Terra and Aqua?**

 **The next chapter will start off with a flashback of how Blake Ryo and Judy Hopps met as kids, i'll give you a hint. They met on Blake's world.**

 **Remember Blake is an OC owned by** **5UP3RN0V4.** **Thanks for making** **this part of the story is possible!**

 **But how is it possible that Judy Hopps and Blake Ryo are old friends? How did they meet if their from separate worlds? What does Taskmaster Want with Blake? And how did Blake did a hold of that crystal fragment Taskmaster took from him?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to thoughts in comments and reviews!**

 **And as always Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	21. Friends Indeed

**We're Back Folks!**

 **Sorry if this took a while, i've been sick. It was something less than a common cold, but it was enough for me to rest for a while before posting this. But because of this i may have made a few mistakes trying to write this quickly. So let me know if you spot any miskake so i can fix them.**

 **"And don't be gentle while telling him, he can take the heat." Maverick stated flicking his icy fingers.**

 **SHUT IT YOU! You and your ice powers are the reason i got sick!**

 **"You your refrigerator was running, don't blame Prince Aiden." Maverick mocked.**

 **Don't you mean Prince Albert?**

 **"I don't see a difference." Blaze stated with a smirk.**

 **"HEY!" Maverick whined at the armored female.**

 **But let's let that slide, because summer is finally here!**

 **"YEAH! God I love summer! If I could find a way to kidnap summer, tie it up in my basement, visit it every night and chop off a little bit of its body to consume it so I could slowly BECOME summer... I wouldn't because that's gross, but nevertheless, I ***king love it!" Maverick express.**

 **Right. And what better way to start the summer off than with a new chapter to my story.**

 **As if might guess, this whole chapter will be a flashback of Blake meeting Judy when they were kids. But don't worry it's a really good one, and it's important for this part of the story.**

 **And we'll continue Maverick's adventure in Zootopia after this one.**

 **5UP3RN0V4: Thanks! Also there's a reason i made him mention Terra and Aqua from KH Birth By Sleep. I'll give you a hint, there's a connection between one of them and Aiden's past.**

 **Anyway while I let you folks figure that out. Let's begin.**

 **"Or more specifically." Maverick enunciated.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Friends Indeed.**

 ** _fifteen years ago in Blake's world…_**

When Blake was a ten year old boy, he lived with a rich family in upstate New York. Completely smart to a level beyond most adults that he graduated from high school that year. During these days, he spent most of his time trying to prove the existence of other worlds.

Like inventing a way to travel between worlds, Stargate style.

That Morning, Blake was working on an experimental portal down in his Lab in the basement of his mansion. So far no success, it opened for a few seconds. But it shut down before he could observe his success.

Later on after yet another successful business meeting. Blake decided to walk instead of taking a ride with his parents. It was a ten minute walk away anyway. And Blake felt the need to move his legs to help himself think, and come up with a way to get his portal to work.

As he got closer to home, he noticed three of his old high school bullies ran out of a nearby ally. Saying something about one less freak on the planet.

' _What was that about?'_ Blake thought.

Confused, Blake decide to get to the bottom of it as he entered the alleyway. And what the boy saw nearly had him choke in pure shock, and almost brought him to tears.

It was a bunny, anthropomorphic, wearing a camps scout outfit, unconscious, cuts and bruises everywhere. On the ground, near death.

Blake had no idea what he was looking at, but knew he couldn't leave this pure creature to die. So he carefully placed the creature on his back. and started carrying her back to his home.

Blake did earn a few stares from various people on the way home, but he could not give a flying feather of what they thought. As long as he got back to my place, he was fine with them staring at him. Blake was about to reach my mansion, when suddenly...

"Well, well, well…" He heard.

Blake stopped in front of Bruno Macartney and his gang.

"Bruno." Blake groaned in annoyance.

"Looky here, little Blakey Wakey finally found date!" Bruno taunted as his fella's laughed. "And it just so happens to be the piece of freak-meat we just kicked the crap out earlier."

"Really Bruno? Your mom couldn't afford to buy you a punching back that you decide to kick rabbits instead. This is a new low even for you." Blake spat back as they surrounded him.

Bruno glared and tried to punch him. "Watch it you little-"

* * *

 ** _Flashback interrupted….._**

"Let me guess, he ticked you off and you fed him his teeth." Nick guessed.

"Nope." Blake said.

* * *

 ** _Flashback resumed…_**

Bruno and his ganged kept throwing every punch they could at Blake, even trying to tackle him. But the boy kept dodging all of their punches. They never got a chance to physically pick on Blake in school due to him always being watched, but with him exposed, they had a chance. And boy they were losing hard.

* * *

 ** _Flashback interrupted…_**

"I am Groot?" Groot peeked out of Aiden's pocket.

"Aw….. what is this little cutie?" Judy gushed looking at little Groot as he hopped on the table.

"This 'little cutie' is the giant tree you saw with us fighting those dark creatures." Victoria answered.

"Oh." Judy realized. "That was him?"

"So you kids shrink him whenever you're out in public?" Nick asked.

"No, he can shrink himself." Victoria answered.

"Groot here can only talk using those three words 'I am Groot'. He just asked Blake here, if you didn't kick the crap out of those bastards, then how did you get out of there?" Aiden translated for Blake.

"Like I said, I dodged every one of their attacks. I kept up with it, until they were completely out of steam and passed out. What can I say? Bad guys always lose." Blake bragged.

* * *

 ** _Flashback resumed…_**

Bruno and his gang were panting and breathing hard as Bruno tried to throw one last punch at Blake, who just stood there amusingly.

"Take this punk!" Bruno slowly threw his fist, but stopped halfway and fell on the ground. "Crud."

Then he pass out, along with the other two bullies. Completely drained and K. .

* * *

 ** _Flashback interrupted….._**

"Personally i would've flossed my teeth with their spines." Victoria remarked hearing that part of the story.

"I'm still recovering from mine getting flossed." Aiden muttered about their struggle in Neverland the other day.

"Go on Blake." Victoria gestured Blake.

"Okay... after I've defeated them, using only my reflexes, I continued on until I've reached Ryo Manor. And if your wondering what that place looks like." Blake stated. '

Then he took out a picture of his luxurious mansion. He placed it on the table for everyone to see.

"That is your crib?" Nick's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong, Firefox? Jealous?." Blake grinned smugly.

"Oh here's something to add to the fire. This is my place." Aiden showed them a picture of castle Arendelle.

Which made Nick Drop his jaw even further. But then he closed and tried to act like he wasn't surprised.

"Okay so aliens are well-to-do, so what?" Nick said sounding jealous.

"We're not aliens." Blake deadpanned.

"Well, not all of us." Victoria mused.

"If your wondering. My mom, or rather adopted mom, is a Queen on my world. And no she's not the generic villain kind." Aiden stated.

"Your mom's a Queen? Than that make you." Judy gasped and bowed from her seat. "Your Highness."

"Can i continue guys?" Blake cleared his throat.

"Sure go ahead. But first… Firefox?" Nick inquired.

"It's this internet search browser where I come from." Blake explained.

"Where we come from you mean. There's more than just your modern world Roger." Aiden quipped.

Roger because Blake is a Rabbit.

"Anyway… there I was, at the door to my kingdom…" Blake continued.

* * *

 ** _Flashback resumed…._**

As Blake made it up to the door of his mansion. HE looked back at the bunny on his back, making sure she was okay.

"Hang in here you little Fluffy lady, we're in the safe zone." Blake whispered to the bunny.

Blake rang the doorbell, resulting in the door to open after ten seconds. A man in his late 40s, all dressed up gentleman-like answered the door. It was Sebastian, the household butler.

"Welcome home, Young Master Blake." Sebastian greeted.

Then noticed Blake carrying something on his back.

"What the…?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"No time for 20 Questions, Sebastian. Bring the first aid up in my room." Blake ran past Sebastian and went up to his bedroom.

 _Later…..._

Sebastian brought a first aid kit up to Blake's bedroom. Where Blake laid the bunny on his bed. Blake cleaned and dress all of herwounds. Some of them were pretty serious, but nothing permanent. Sebastian managed to her breathing stable, but it seems Both he and Blake would have to wait a while before she can wake up.

"It must say Master Blake, I've seen a lot of exotic animals in person. But I don't recall one with bone structure and limbs that are similar to a human." Sebastian pointed out.

"It's weird, I know but it doesn't give those pricks a reason to pick on someone like this." Blake said looking at her sleep. "I just wanna know where's she from in case someone's looking for her."

"I may have a theory on that. it would seem that your portal worked. And this one must've come from another world." Sebastian figured looking sympathetically at Judy.

"I don't think so. She can't be from another world. We didn't even see her come through the portal. Whoever she is, she came from somewhere else." Blake stated. "We'll find out as soon as she wakes up."

It was then that the bunny groaned a little. As her eye's started fluttering.

"She's Waking up." Blake noticed.

"indeed. I shall allow you to help her adjusted to her surroundings, while i prepare some herbal tea." Sebastian said walking out.

The butler figured Blake would need to explain things to a creature who never seen a human being before. And seeing two of them would freak her out even more.

The bunny opened her eyes, and looked around as her .

"Huh ? Where…..where am I?" The bunny moaned.

"Uh...hi." Blake greeted awkwardly.

The bunny gasped when she saw saw Blake, she jump in fright and hopped off the bed, but she yelp in pain when she hit the floor.

"Hey easy. I'm not…" Blake came over and tried to help her.

But she backed away in a corner and held her legs together, including the one wrapped up. She looked pretty scare because the last human kids she met, beat the crap out of her.

Bruno and his gang must've thought they were picking on some deformed animal person or something.

"Please! Don't hurt me!… I don't want any trouble." She pleaded and whimpered.

"And you're not gonna get it. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Blake eased her as he got closer.

Judy looked unsure at first, but the look in Blake's eyes told her he meant no harm. So she eased up and stopped shaking in the corner.

"What, animal are you?" Judy asked looking at him.

"I'm not...actually an animal. But i am a friend. You look like you could use on." Blake smiled tenderly at her.

* * *

 ** _Flashback interrupted…._**

Aiden sneezed loudly into a napkin, interrupting Blake's story.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to cheese." Aiden sniffed.

He was really joking about how cheesy that sounded.

" Continue Blake." Victoria rolled her eyes at Aiden's antics.

* * *

 ** _Flashback resumed….._**

"My name is Blake by the way. Blake Ryo." Blake held his hand out to her.

She looked at his hand for a few seconds, wondering if those are monkey hands or just longer paws. But the bunny slowly took his hand and shook.

"I'm Judy. Gah!" Judy winced as her arm felt a cramp.

"Okay one, pleased to meet you Judy. And two, before careful. Sebastian just bandaged you and your wounds are still fresh." Blake carefully helped her up and carried her back on the bed. "Better take it easy for a day or two, until then…."

Blake signaled for a nurse to come in. And the lady did, with a wheelchair just about Judy and Blake's size. The nurse saw Judy and felt a little weirded out to see a talking humanoid bunny. But at the same nice she thought Judy looked cute.

"Thank you Blake, but I think I can handle it." Judy politely declined.

"Please, Judy. I insist." Blake urged.

Judy was about to stand up and respond when she quickly noticed that her left leg was wrapped in a cast.

"What's wrong with my leg? Is it broken?" She asked innocently.

"Unfortunately." Blake nodded. "Those bullies really did a number on you, so that's why the wheelchair. You'll be stuck in that cast for a while."

She lightly sighed. "Okay."

Then Judy held her arms out to be carried. Blake hid a chuckle under his breath, thinking she looked adorable. As he carried the bunny over to the wheelchair.

"Comfortable?" Blake asked as he settled her on the mobile chair.

"A little. Actually." Judy adjusted her bottom on the cushion and smiled a little. "Yeah."

Her bunny ear rose back up letting him know he's doing a good job at brightening up her mood from being scared earlier.

"Fortunately, this wheelchair is a little something made by Dad's company, Ryo Industries. It moves pretty well on its own and it can take itself down stairs, so you don't have to move those wheels at all. Just press those buttons instead" Blake pointed out, gesturing the control buttons on the left arm of the wheelchair.

"Blake... Dinner!" Bake's mother called him.

"Coming, Mom!" Blake answered and lead Judy out the door. "Come on, Judy. I bet you're hungry."

Judy's stomach growls as she blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah." She giggled nervously.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED…..._**

"Woah woah woah! Hold on! What did they cook for dinner?" Aiden interrupted the flashback.

"I'm not sure I follow kid." Nick gave him a weird look."I mean food is food, it's not like it was alive like us, right?"

"I am Groot." Groot cringed at the Irony. Translate : _"It's more like who did they cook for dinner here."_

Steak hamburgers and fish, chicken wings. How do you introduce those to people who are animals?

"Wait… You guys eat meat?!" Nick exclaimed quietly as to not attract any attention in the coffee house.

"Not from actual people, just from creatures who don't talk or wear cloths and socialize!" Victoria said in defense.

"Still it would be weird to cook and eat dead animal in front of the animal." Aiden muttered.

Judy felt the need to explain this confusion.

"To be fair Aiden, predators used to eat meat in the past in this here world. But those were before we evolved and live like your people do." Judy pointed out.

"Really, Carrots? You didn't mind?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Nope. Not at all, Nick. I'm sure Blake and his family had their reasons." Judy took Blake hand.

"But. To tell the truth you guys, my family never ate meat at all. We simply stuck with fish-based dishes. So this isn't really far from home."

Aiden and Victoria were both taken back by Judy's considerable awareness of how humans eat.

"So you don't mind how we eat?" Victoria asked.

"It's normal for various mammals to eat others where you live. I mean, I often get invited to the Otterton's place for dinner, and they would always serve fish." Judy pointed out.

"She's right, you know. After all in every world, we're all animals. Eating each other is what nature intended to. Now where was I? Oh yeah." Blake went on.

* * *

 ** _Flashback resumed..._**

Judy drove her wheelchair to follow Blake into the dining room. Blake's parents were already sitting at their chairs. Blake entered first to let them know while Judy waited.

"Mom, Dad, I like you meet Judy Hopps. She's the one I told you about." Blake said to them.

"You mean the one whose life you saved." Mrs Ryo asked.

"Exactly." Blake brought her in, but his parents faces froze when they saw it was a bunny on a wheelchair.

"Hi." Judy smiled and waved timidly.

"She's a…..." Mr Ryo tried to say.

"Dorable!" Mrs Ryo blurted out with an awkward smile.

"Yes. Yes! That's what I was going to say! Adorable!" Mr Ryo chuckle nervously.

"Told you they'd like you." Blake said to Judy as he pushes her chair up to the table like a gentlemen.

Blake's dad cleared his throat once everyone was seated. To try a civil conversation.

"Is that the prototype wheelchair our company's been missing?" Mr Ryo asked.

"To be fair, Dad, I was able to get all the kinks out of that thing, no problem." Blake shrugged.

His dad chuckled. "That's my little boy. Always able to fix a problem, not to brag." Mr Ryo said proudly.

"He gets from me mostly." Mrs Ryo teased.

"Oh right. And I'm a box pull of empty Oat Bran, right?" Mr Ryo said with fake offense.

"You said it, not me." Mrs Ryo pat her husband's head like it was a puppy.

Judy giggled at Blake's parents antics.

"So tell us a little about yourself dear. Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking." Mrs Ryo asked Judy sweetly.

"Well. I'm actually from Bunny Burrow. We raise some of the best produce. Other than Carrots." Judy answered.

"Bunny Burrow? I've...never visited or heard of a town by that name." Mr Ryo said. "How did you come across here?"

"Um…. I don't really know, but one morning I was with my friends at summer camp, brushing my fur near a river. And the next thing I knew a bright light just flashed right in front of me. After that i woke up in an ally and got ambushed and beaten by some jerks who looked bigger than Blake." Judy explained.

"The nerve of those boys. Picking on a creature- uh i mean child, smaller than them." Mr Ryo scowled at the thought of those kids hurting someone as sweet as Judy.

Then it hit Blake. A bright light? As in the light that shone in the portal he tested this morning.

"Wait. When did this happen?" Blake asked her.

"I think it happened this morning. How long was i out?" Judy wondered.

And there it is! Sebastian was right! She does come from another world!

"YES!" Blake yelled cheerfully. "Finally! I have Proof!"

The bunny and Blake's parent's looks at him.

"Proof?" Judy asked.

"Okay let me explain Judy, I was so obsessed with other worlds. I wanted to look for a way to visit places outside of our own. To be fair, I wasn't sure if those other worlds really exist. But you…. You being here…..you just won me a lot of bets."

"A lot of bets?" Judy repeated questionably.

"You see… back in high school, they would always be like 'Blake is delusional' this, and 'There's no such thing as other worlds' that... heck, my science teacher once gave me an F just for mentioning that topic in class." Blake relented. "Well... serves them right for doubting me this whole time."

"Another world? I'm on another world?!" Judy panicked. "How did i end up here?!"

"Well…...That's kind of my fault." Blake cringed.

"Huh?" Judy inquired.

"I was working on portal for the last few years to see if we can travel from world to world. I tested it this working and nothing worked. Or so i thought."

"So that light i saw was…." Judy said looking mad.

"From my portal. Listen Judy i'm really sorry, I didn't think it could work like this." Blake express his regret for bringing her here.

Judy sighed, for a second she was upset that she's there because of him. But the bunny had to admit. She was picked on in school because of her passion of being a cop. Can she really blame someone else for wanting to pursue their passion and dreams?

"Well, If that's the case. Than i believe you owe me." Judy settled for a smirk.

Her way of saying no hard feelings.

"Hehe. I guess a do." Blake smiled nervously.

Even Blake's mom agreed to Judy's statement, she is there because of him after all.

"Well since Miss Hopps here really is from another world… I suppose it will be Blake's responsibility to watch over her for the time being In the meantime. Let's not tell the public or anyone from the school, anything about her until she's brought back home." Mrs Ryo said firmly. "I'm my understood Blake?"

Blake knew his mother had a point. If he told anyone now, that would attract the real Predators of this world. People or military folks who would want to painfully experiment on Judy for study, to name one thing.

"Trust me, Mom. After what happened today, they don't deserve to see a beautiful creature like her. Don't worry, Judy. I'll make sure those monsters won't harm you ever again." Blake said to her, which made Judy blush.

* * *

 _ **Flashback** **interrupted** ….._

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"No you glorified tea bag! They wouldn't have been weirded out about their son dating an animal, besides there both the same now." Aiden said to Groot.

Blake is a rabbit now after all. And Zootopia's inhabitants may be animals, but their just as human as every other world.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Blake and Judy exclaimed in surprise.

"The tree's got a point." Nick grinned at them.

"No you got the wrong idea! She and I are just friends." Blake said in defense.

"Yeah." Judy agreed.

"Right. And I'm Mrs Clause." Victoria deadpanned with a smirk.

"Not yet." Aiden whispered while blowing a cold breath in her face.

Victoria glared and kicked his leg under the table in retaliation.

"D'oh! Right in the roundhouse!" Aiden winced holding his leg.

Victoria grinned. "Better be glad i missed the family infinity stones."

"Anyway… the days went on and Judy and I were starting to get to know each other better and better" Blake went on. "To the point of becoming just friends of course…"

* * *

 ** _Flashback resumed….._**

Blake and Judy were spending their time in Blake's room, Judy was up on the bed watching cartoons with Blake.

 **"TURN OFf THOSE LIGHTS!"**

"HAHAHA! His voice changed!" Judy laughed at Looney Tunes. "That is gold!"

Blake laughed with her, thankfully they both explained how both of each other's worlds worked. Otherwise one could say she would've found the hunting episodes offensive. But Judy felt okay since none of the animals in this world are smart like people, and she believed Blake's world has its reasons for doing certain things.

I mean she's use to this animals for people concept from watching alien movies with her parents.

"Breakfast is served." Sebastian stated as he brought in two places of "Hmm this taste so wonderful!" She gushed. " I always liked mine wheat instead of buttermilk. Blah!" She mimicked puking with her tongue.

Blake laughed. "Eat up, because we got a long day ahead of us." He said.

"Really? Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, since we can't go outside, I think it be best to show you my entire home." Blake smiled.

"Are we going up the attic too? Cause i always wanted to solve a Mysterious case." Judy asked eagerly.

"Huh?" Blake chuckled.

"Sorry. I never mentioned this before, but I always wanted to be a police officer." Judy mentioned timidly

"Come again?"

Judy pulled out a drawing of Zootopia she drew when she was eight years old.

"Here let me show you." Judy pointed at the drawing. "When I grow up, I want to move to the great city of Zootopia, a place where any animal from my world, can be anything. There i will become a police officer and make my world a better place. " She spoke passionately.

" Wow. That is so cool. I'm pretty sure you can do it." Blake stated.

Judy grunts at first. "Ugh! I knew it! I knew you wouldn't underst- Wait, what?" She was taken back by him understanding.

"You heard me, Judy. I think you would make a really good police officer." Blake said.

"Oh you do?" Judy asked.

"Why wouldn't i?" He asked.

Judy dropped her bunny ears while looking down sadly

"Well. Nobody believes in me back home. Even my parents think i should become a carrot farmer instead." Judy sighed. "That and i had to deal with a bully at the county fair last year. He tried to make me quit." She rubbed her cheek, which use to have fox scars on it.

Blake placed his hand against her cheek. He felt the scar. She was referring to Gideon Gray.

"Never mind what they think. I know a dream when I see one, Judy, and that dream of yours is very possible to reach. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Blake spoke compassionately to her.

Judy didn't know what to say. She then started… to tear up?

"Judy, are you alr-" Blake tried to say.

She then embraced Blake, crying tears of joy on his shoulder. No one has ever said anything like that to her before, not even her own parents. They loved her Judy never doubted that. But they never understood her. Probably because they worried about her dreams getting her hurt.

Blake is the only one that knows what it's like to be discouraged from having dreams and passions different from everyone else.

Blake was surprised at first, but he hugged her back. Rubbing the bunny's back to soothe her. Then he came up with an idea. To not only cheer her up, but to help her pursue her passions and dreams. After they were done hugging. Blake wiped her tears and stated that he'll be right back.

Blake ran over to Sebastian who was dusting a table. "Hey Sebastian . I need a favor."

"The old simulation room, I presume?" Sebastian smiled.

"You read my mind. Blake grinned.

Blake knew that this fun game he would come up with for Judy would make her feel more excited and confident about pursuing her dreams.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED….._**

"Wait a minute! You had a simulation system room in your basement?! Like the Danger Room from X-Mammals?!" Nick said flabbergasted.

"X-Mammals? God these animal name replacements are starting to sound like painful abstract puns from a Dr. Seuss film." Aiden whispered to himself. " What next? Avengiraffes?"

"Yes i did, but not that advance, please let me continue." Blake answered Nick.

* * *

 ** _Flashback resumed…._**

Blake brought Judy down stairs to the basement later on that day.

"And this is my lab. As you can tell, I spend most of my time down here, since I graduated from high school this year thank you very much." Blake said showing her everything.

"Wow." Judy said in awe of how cool his lab looked.

(Imagine Star Labs from The Flash series and Tony Stark's lab mix together. That's what Blake's lab looked like.)

"I know, right? I suggest you put on some protective lab gear." Blake suggested as he helped her put on a lab coat.

"Blake... I just wanted to say thanks for encouraging me on not giving up on my dream. I'm really happy that someone finally is on my side." Judy smiled.

"Trust me, Judy, I know you'll make the cutest officer." Blake playfully poked her nose.

Judy then looked on the ground from being called cute.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked in concern.

"Sorry, Blake, but you probably didn't know." Judy meekly said.

"Know what?" Blake didn't follow.

"You see, back home, it is that, well… a bunny can call another bunny cute… but when other animals do it... that's a little…" Judy explained.

Blake realized what she meant. He felt quite guilty.

"Oh my God. I am so unspeakably sorry, Judy. Believe me. I would never intend on offending anyone." Blake said sincerely.

"It's alright Blake. You didn't know." Judy giggled." So show me how this works."

Her smile Let him know there's no hard feelings.

"Okay then. Let's get down to business." Blake sighed in relief.

Blake cracked his knuckles and started programming the nearby simulator.

"I once imagined there being a universe where a group of kids would lead their own Private Investigations, and that's what inspired me to create this here program." Blake stated."Take a look."

He brought her over to the computer. From Judy's perspective it looked like a finished design for a very realistic video game level.

"What's that?" She pointed at the image of a town bank.

"This is a simulated imagery of what you will see in that i load it up of course."

Blake pointed at a room with a giant glass door for a wall The inside of the room looked like it was meant for a separate squash tennis room. except the walls were painted and designed like a blue screen effects studio.

"Plus you don't even have to walk." Blake added As he lead her in the simulation room. "Wait here."

After he gave her a pair of glasses to put on. Blake went back over to the computer and loaded up the simulation program.

"Woah!" Judy said as she entered into a simulated world. With instructions letters in front of her, telling her how to stop some rubbers, arrest jewel thieves and solve other police cases. She had a selection of crimes to choose from in the form of holographic images.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Judy squealed in giggle in joy as she chose her first simulated crime to solve.

 _40 minutes later….._

Sebastian came in to deliver two glasses of lemonade for them. He saw Judy roaming around the simulation room in her wheelchair. Wearing a pair of VR glasses.

"I take it that it's going well Master Blake." Sebastian asked amused seeing the bunny having so much fun.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy yells in thrill while inside that room.

"Yep. Very well." Blake snickered as he took a sip of his drink.

She even had a holographic taser gun and handcuffs in her hand. To stun criminals and handcuff them with such realistic design and arm moment.

Blake smiled as he watched her not only inside the room, but also on screen in first person to see what she's seeing. She was already a cop in his eyes. And a very good one at that.

Judy steps out of the simulation room, after two hours of playing cops and robbers. She felt exhilarated and happy beyond belief.

"Blake did you see me in there?!" Judy exclaimed in joy.

"You totally nailed it, Jude!" Blake exclaimed as well.

" Yes! High paw!" Judy held her paw out.

"Here we call it high five but, SURE!" Blake gave her a high paw/five.

* * *

 _ **Flashback interrupted…..**_

"And to think that Judy would actually find a friend within an uber nerd like me." Blake said which made Judy smile.

"So how did you get her back home?" Victoria asked.

"It's kinda complicated. You see…" Blake started

* * *

 ** _Flashback resumed…._**

After the simulator, Blake showed Judy his latest masterpiece in the middle of his lab. A giant metallic tunnel, that goes a few feet away from the entrance to the end.

"There it is, Judy. My inter dimensional portal. I got the inspiration from this Sci-Fi movie/series called Stargate." Blake said while showing her. "This will be my crowning achievement."

"Wow." Judy said.

"I can guarantee that if that machine somehow got you here, it can also get you home."

"No way." Judy's eyes lit up.

"Way. Unfortunately, it broke down after I tested it, so I'm gonna have to give it a fix or two, along with running a few tests. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Blake told her.

"Believe me, staying with you. It's like a dream." Judy said, but then blushed realizing how she said that. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay Jude. Come on, it's almost lunch time. And you've worked up an appetite playing cops and robbers." Blake said as they left.

* * *

Needless to say. It took almost an entire month for him to fix it, but Judy was relaxed at his manor. To be surrounded by some good and caring people, and a boy see happens to like was something that Judy wished could last forever.

But the bunny knew she had to get back eventually. She wondered if her parents and siblings were worried about her. But she didn't mind it for now. If anything they think she still at summer camp, and since every other campers were taller animals than her, including the camp counselor.

Judy doubt if anyone would miss her there. Especially since there were a lot of bunny at camp. Too many to count in fact.

One night they were up on Blake's balcony, laying back on some lounge chairs while watching the stars. And listening to music on a walkman player while plugged into a speaker. They were listening to the kind of music that Judy never heard of before. At least not on her world.

As they watched the stars, Blake explained to Judy his perception of some of the stars.

"But what many people never realized, is that some of the stars up there. Are actually other worlds. World's that are far beyond are reach and closed off by invisible barriers." Blake stated.

"Really?" Judy was intrigued.

"Yeah, like one of those worlds up there could be your home world." Blake pointed up.

"Cool. How did you come to know all of this." Judy asked curiously.

"Well. I had a dream once, back when I was five. And...That dream became a reality." Blake said sitting up. "My uncle once bought me a pink glowing antique crystal for my birthday. I really wasn't into pink, but it was glowing so i thought it was cool. One night night after I laid it on my nightstand, I dreamt that I was swimming in an ocean like realm of light. The whole area was littered with seashells and other trinket floating in the air with me. In my dream i collected as much as my hand could carry. And then, i woke up. Only to find that those items in my dream. Were still in my hand."

"Seriously?" Judy said in fascination.

"Yes. In fact, this necklace i'm wearing is made up from those same items." Blake took off his talisman necklace and handed it to Judy.

She saw the pink crystal in the middle and fiddled with it while Blake kept talking.

"Unfortunately the crystal doesn't glow anymore for some reason. But it made me realize. Or rather it gave me a feeling. Like it was putting some kind of unavoidable truth in my head. That wear not the only ones." Blake stated. "i spent the next five years ever since trying to prove to them that I was right. I felt myself becoming smarter ever since that dream, so my education in engineering, science, quantum physics and astrophysics became more fluent than most of my other students."

But what they didn't know, is that the crystal they were holding was not just any ordinary crystal.

It was a shard of the M'kraan crystal. And Judy and Blake had no idea.

"But no believes you despite how smart you are?" Judy asked.

Blake shook his head looking down. "No. In fact they thought i was going crazy. There were times I actually believed them. I was getting so close to giving up." He said. Then he looked at Judy. "Until i met you. Your the reason that i shouldn't give up. So i won't."

Judy's heart fluttered at this. "Well. I can easily say the same thing about you." Judy said

Then she leaned her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. He smiled because it felt good. Good to have someone this close, someone his age that completely understood his dreams. He didn't care if it was a bunny from another world.

This was the assurance he needed to strive to try and make his dreams come true.

* * *

One day he will prove himself right, he just knew it.

One day. Judy's injuries were completely healed up. And the portal was ready. Unfortunately for Blake. It was hard to say goodbye to a friend like this

"Is it really ready Blake?" Judy asked in anxious to get back home.

With her leg finally healed up, she was hopping up and down like the excited bunny she was.

"Just a few last adjustments, and…" Blake finished tinkering with the wiring inside the tunnel. Once he plugged it up and check it's fuel meter. He knew it could finally work. "Okay! We are all good to go."

" Oh I'm so excited! Can't wait for you to meet my family!" Judy went on. " I mean there not perfect, but you'll love them! One time my-"

Blake sighed and smiled sadly as he listened to her go on, but Judy couldn't see it.

Unfortunately he can only transfer one person, and it can only be this one time. It was going to be hard to explain it to the only friend he ever made. But he had to get it out.

"About that, Judy... I won't be joining you.

"Sorry?" Judy was surprised that he said that.

" You see… my portal is specially designed to transport only one individual at a time. Basically, if you go through... the portal will close

"Oh. Well... Okay. We can wait until you power it up again right?" She smiled hopefully.

But Blake shook his head slowly. Which made Judy's heart drop, as well as her ears.

"You mean... Will never see each other again?" Judy gasped.

Blake looked such as heart broken as she was.

"Your world is so far from mine, and it's draining the fuel and rupturing the circuitry build inside. If i ever get this portal working again, i don't know how i can ever open it back to...your…."

"No….no!" Judy started to tear up and hug him. "I don't want you to leave you! Please don't leave me." She whispered.

Judy wondered if she sounded selfish saying that. But Blake was the best person he ever met, and now for her to say goodbye. How could she?

"Never...Listen..." Blake bent down and looked at her in the eyes. And touched her chest. Judy held on to his hand like it was a lifeline

. "You gave me the best thing i could ever ask for. Something money can't buy. You believe in me when no one else it." Blake smiled with silent tears. "And you may me see that I was right all along when I was starting to doubt myself."

She was crying at this. And he wanted to cry with her. But he had to be strong for her. And not make it harder for her to let go.

Blake touched her cheek as her tears flowed.

"You are going to be. A great protector of the law. And a lot of people will count on you, and thank you for standing up for them. Promise me Jude. Promise me You'll never let that go." Blake urged her

Then he handed her…..something. Whatever it was, it was something to remember him by.

"Promise me you'll never let this dream go." Blake wanted to add and never let me go.

But he couldn't. She had to let him go if she was ever going to make it back to her world safely.

Judy sadly smiled "I promise." She nodded.

Then they hugged like they never hugged before.

"We may be worlds apart. But our hearts are always connected." Blake said as they separated. " So if you ever need me. I'll be here."

He pointed at her heart.

Just then Sebastian started some music on the labs computer. the music echoed through the place.

 **(Single minds - Don't You Forget About Me)**

 **Don't you, forget about me**  
 **Don't, don't, don't, don't**  
 **Don't you, forget about me**

"Perfectly bad timing Sebastian." Blake deadpanned.

"I aim to please." Sebastian quipped. "But seriously Miss Hopps, we will all miss you."

"I don't know why, Judy... but I'm certain that our paths might cross again one day. Until then. Don't tell anyone about this. And... don't forget about me."

Judy reached over and kissed his cheek. " Never." She chirped.

Blake chuckled then as he was about to flip the switch.

"Until he meet again. Officer Hopps." Blake quipped.

Judy giggled sadly. "To be continued."

And just like that, he flipped the switch and sent her home.

* * *

 ** _Flashback ended….._**

"And so... Judy went back to her home world, which leads us to the end of our story. So... what do you guys think?"

"I am Groot." Groot said astonished.

"I must say, this would make an excellent Spielberg movie, if you made it long enough for one." Aiden agreed.

"No wonder you both reacted seeing each other again." Victoria said in realization

"What can i say. I missed him and his science." Judy smiled at him.

"I missed you too Jude." Blake smiled. Then sighed. "And I'm not going to lie, a lot has happened since that day."

"And believe it or not, a lot has been happening lately. Your only part of the reason we're here." Victoria said to Blake.

"That talisman necklace you mentioned, was that the same one Space Ghost took from you?" Aiden pondered.

Space Ghost as in Taskmaster.

Aiden heard Blake mention a pink glowing crystal during his storytelling.

He nodded "Unfortunately. That necklace meant a lot to me." Blake said feeling blue about losing it.

"I think it's best that we talk somewhere undisclosed for this one." Victoria said getting up from the table.

"Yep." Aiden said standing up as well. "Come on Groot."

Groot hops into his jacket vest pocket.

"Wait, where are you-" Blake was about to asked.

"Come with us. Will explain our part outside. There's a reason why we're here Blake. And your at the center of it now." Aiden stated.

Blake didn't know what he meant. But he soon will find that his arrival in Zootopia, was a lot more important than he realized.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I bet you have a lot more questions about Blake and how did he become a keyblade wielder, but those questions will be answered in the next chapter. Then we will get some more action.**

 **Special thanks to 5UP3RN0V4 for helping me make this chapter! And for letting me use his OC Blake Ryo.**

 **And for those of you who are thinking this is weird having a human turn into a bunny and than dating a bunny...**

 **"Blah!" Maverick pretended to throw up. "Sorry."**

 **I don't want to spoil anything, but there will be a scene later on where Judy become's human for a few minutes and she and Blake see each other in human form. How will this scene will play out and what? I can't tell you.**

 **Basically, everyone is basically animal people in Zootopia. But outside of this world, every person in Zootopia has a heart and there for they can be human in other worlds.**

 **But why is Taskmaster after Blake? And why does he want his crystal shard? What is Taskmaster up to in Zootopia?**

 **Find out when we continue the Maverick's thrilling adventure!**

 **"You sound like a beatnik when you say it like that." Maverick quipped.**

 **Go blow it out your ear!**

 **Anyway… Don't forget to leave comments and follow this story if you like what you see here.**

 **Until Next time Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	22. Vermin Vs Pest

**We're back folks!**

 **And in case you're wondering Blake Ryo is voiced by Vincent Tong in this story.**

 **"Good to know, and also on a side note. HEY! Look who's finally out of bed!" Maverick quipped joyfully.**

 **Definitely! I feel better than ever, now that I'm not sick any more, I'm ready to post some more material!**

 **"By that, he means some more crap for people's amusement." Maverick quipped.**

 **"You just described South Park." Victoria deadpanned.**

 **"BURN!" Maverick laughed.**

 **5UP3RN0V4: Indeed, and thanks for helping me come up with the voice actor for Blake.**

 **Alright, now that I'm not sick anymore and we're all here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Vermin Vs Pest.**

 ** _On a tall rooftop in Central City Zootopia…_**

Aiden and Victoria brought Blake, Judy and Nick up on a rooftop so they could speak in private about their current predicament. Groot grew back into full size while Aiden explained everything to Blake and the others. About his role as the Maverick, the Shi'ar Empire, DeathBird and the M'kraan Crystal and why his team needs it.

"So your an independent keyblade warrior who's at a one small sided war against an entire galactic empire and your friend here is running from them. And your stuck out here until you get every piece of a powerful ancient artifact." Blake Recap everything he was told. "That sounds like the most convoluted plot i ever heard."

"Your whole universe sounds convoluted." Nick muttered toward Blake.

"It only got convoluted by the time you stepped in." Aiden said back to Blake. " But im not pointing any fingers."

"Look you mentioned that your talisman had an antique crystal that your grandfather bought you." Victoria spoke up. "That crystal made you aware of life outside of your own world, the moment it put you inside of that dream you had as a boy."

"So what was i really dreaming. About that day?" Blake asked.

"That wasn't a dream. Your Heart was traveling inside the center of the crystal itself, that whole galaxy was inside the shard you had, that's where you got the material to make that necklace." Aiden explained.

"But right now Taskmaster has that shard. Doing God knows what." Victoria relented.

"That sounds horrible and all, but is anyone going to ask questions like, how did Blake get here? Who was chasing him? And how did he get his hand on a key whatsit?" Nick asked them all with a raised eyebrow.

Blake looked down for a second, but before he could explain. They heard screaming terror down on the streets. Follow by car crashes and explosions.

"Heartless?" Judy asked.

"What else?" Aiden shifted into the Maverick.

Victoria shifted into Blaze. Then she jumped off the roof heading down to fight the whoever else that's causing trouble.

"I'll notify the ZPD! And get them to help out down there!" Judy pulled her radio out and ran for the exit.

"Get the civilians off the streets and set a perimeter. We don't want these guys spreading the chaos." Blake said as he summoned his keyblade. "Ready Aiden?"

"Call me Maverick." Maverick answered as he took off and flew down the streets.

"I am Groot!" Groot jumped off the building to fight.

Blake smirked. "Time to kick some heartless butt." Then he ran down the building

* * *

Down in the center of Town, Taskmaster stood with two of the Shi'ar's imperial guardsmen. Fang and Blacklight. a mysterious figure accompanied them. green woman in a dark robe and horns. Along with a dark staff. The horde of heartless surrounded the bad guys like they were their alpha, while animal civilians ran for cover as Fang threw a stuck at them. Thankfully the truck missed, but Fang was laughing like a monster at them.

Maverick hovered above them to get a closer look, and Blake landed on a flag pole next to Maverick, like an acrobatic bunny.

Blaze flew over to the other side, right behind the back guys, so our heroes could surround the threat.

But Blake got a good look at the mysterious woman, and instantly recognised her.

"This is bad." Blake widen his eyes. "Maverick, I know that woman."

"Why? Is she your ex goth girl or something?" Maverick inquired.

"Ew, no! That's Maleficent! I know those horns on green when i see em!" Blake corrected.

"Wait. Maleficent? As in Wicked Witch of the West 2.0 Maleficent? That's who was chasing you ?" Maverick asked in shock. "I thought that devil whore died in Princess Aurora's world!"

"That's what everyone thinks! Listen, she's after the heart of this world, we got to find it before she does." Blake told Maverick.

"Blaze, did you get that?" Maverick said on the comms.

 **"Copy, i'm on the other side of this horde. We should get the other's to help."** Blaze spoke.

"Try to contact Darkwing and our literal angel to back us up, we'll try to keep things from getting worse in the meantime." Maverick said before flying down.

Blake ran down the wall of the building, using his free running ability.

* * *

a squad of police cars drove up close to stop the threat, Judy and Nick was with them. But Maleficent drew her staff and summoned a green wall of fire to block their cars.

"Hear me Vermin! Your cities weapons are inferior to my power. Stand aside or face my wrath!" Maleficent raised her hands in threatening terror.

But then her green fire wall turned to ice and broke open for the cops to come through. Maleficent looked up to see that it was the Maverick who froze her wall. Floating above her he spoke back.

"Sorry Madam Gangrene! The zoo is closed! Take Sabertooth, and Asian (Add name here)! And piss off along with your emo Pokemon crowd!" Maverick yelled out to the bad guys.

Fang growled at the Saber tooth comment. But Black Light was unfazed by the name calling. Then Blake landed next to Maverick.

"Hmph. Wanderer? Does this clown speak for you?" Maleficent inquired at Blake.

"I can speak for myself." Blake spoke darkly as he held up in keyblade in defense. " You and your goons trespassing on this world and its people! And i waited a long time for this."

Taskmaster and the guardsmen stood against them.

"Which means get lost Twilight!" Maverick jabbed at Maleficent.

Groot landed next to him glaring at Maleficent.

"I AM GROOT!" he roared.

"Very well." Maleficent chuckled darkly, then she looks over at Taskmaster. " I'll leave you and your troops to it. Keep them busy while I go and try to make sense of this here world. And find the keyhole."

Then she steps into a dark portal disappears.

"Sure thing." Taskmaster pulls out an energy staff. "Spread out, and pick your target. Maverick's mine."

Fang nodded as he ran over to fight Blake and Groot. While Black Light turned to Fight Blaze who was behind them. Then Taskmaster jumped and clashed with Maverick while they blocked each other's attacks with their weapons. Maverick would summon hail from the sky to drop on the heartless while Blaze summoned lightning, all the while she was avoiding Black Light's energy blasts from his eyes.

"The Queen misses you dearly girl. Surrender and return to us." Black Light said to her.

"LIKE HELL!" Blaze punches Black Light Threw a building.

Then finally Darkwing answered on the calls.

 **"You called?"** Darkwing sounded bored.

"Yeah! Taskmaster is back and he's got help with him! Get Zambron and your feathery ass over here now!" Blaze barked.

 **"Okay! No need to get feisty! I'm already here!"** Darkwing answered and hung up.

As more Powerwild heartless and shadow heartless spawned in front of the guardians. Smoke appeared around the dark ones. Gaining their attention.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!" Darkwing spoke in the smoke. "I AM THE BUBBLE GUM THAT STICKS IN YOUR HAIR!"

"Friend of your?!" Blake asked as he blocks Fang's claws.

"Business associate- Ugh! Yeah!" Maverick answered as he got kicked in the face by Taskmaster.

"I AM DARKWING DUCK!" Darkwing spread his cape as the smoke clears.

Then the duck superhero began shooting at the heartless, while jumping over their attacks and dodge the bananas that the Powerwild heartless threw at him. Maverick forced a neon bubble around Taskmaster to contain him for a few seconds.

"Where's Zam?!" Maverick called over to Darkwing.

"HE'S SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE WOAH!" Darkwing yelled as he slips on a banana. He got back up and barks. "IT'S TOO HARD TO KEEP UP WITH SOMEONE THAT TALL AND FAST!"

Maverick moaned in annoyance as he kept dodging and blocking Taskmaster's attacks.

"Nevermind that i'll call him!" Maverick yelled, then Taskmaster slammed his staff to break out of the neon bubble.

* * *

 ** _Between Maverick's battle and somewhere inside of a certain store….._**

 **( I won't highlight the phone call dialogue here, because we're switching back and forth between Maverick in the battle and wherever Zambron is at.)**

Zambron kept wandering around a store. Until his earpiece buzzes. He answers it like a bluetooth.

"Hello?... Oh, I can't right now. I'm buying clothes." Zambron said simply.

"Forget about that! Hurry and get over here!" Maverick said as he slices through Taskmaster's energy staff.

"Uh , I can't find them." zambron stated.

"What do you mean you can't find them?!" Maverick asked while Taskmaster blasts his pistols at him, but he kept dodging like a ninja.

" I can't find them there's only soup." Zambron said holding a soup can.

He paused for a second. "What do you mean there's only soup?!" Maverick Blasted back with his keyblade guns.

"It means there's only soup." Zambron said.

"WELL THEN GET OUT OF THE SOUP AISLE!" Maverick yelled.

"Alright! you don't have to shout at me!" Zambron walks away, and ends up in another soup aisle. "There's more soup!"

"What do you mean there's more soup!?" Maverick slammed his keyblades down on Taskmaster's energy sword. Pushing him away.

"There's just more soup!" Zambron answered.

"Go into the next aisle!" Maverick yelled freezing some heartless.

"There's still soup!" Zambron stated.

"where are you right now!?" Maverick yelled in frustration.

"I'm at soup!" the minotaur yelled gaining the attention of the other shoppers.

"What do you mean you're at soup!?" Maverick exclaimed.

"It means I'm at soup!" Zambron yelled as the shoppers looked weirdly at him.

"What store are you in?!" Maverick inquired swinging a large ape shaped heartless around.

"I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!" Zambron shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?" Maverick bellowed.

"DIE!" Zambron yells.

"Wha?" Maverick inquired.

Then he heard a minotaur roar as Zambron crashes out of the soup store next to Maverick, he came out wearing long jeans and a white novelty t-shirt that reads _**CAN DO ATTITUDE.**_

(Can as in Soup Can. Get it?!)

then Zambron runs past Maverick and tramples over a lot of heartless spawns as he rams his horns into Fang. Fang had Blake and Groot in his hands before the impact, but he drops the bunny keyblader and tree as soon as he felt the hit from the minotaur's horns.

"Okay then…." Maverick plays some music in the background. The usual neon speakers deal.

* * *

 **(Welcome To The Party - Diplo And Others)**

 **Haan**

 **We on fire**

 **We on fire**

Fang falls and rolls back to stand up against Zambron. While the minotaur threw a punch at Fang. But Fang being taller then Zambron, caught his fist with one hand and cracked his wrist up.

"HAAA!" Zambron yelled in pain.

But then he's met with four more punches in the face, then Fang picks him up by the waste and head buds him three times. And slams Zambron down to the down and stomps on his face.

Maverick and Blake sees the Minotaur get his ass handed to him, but Maverick is like.

"He's doing great." He quips.

"Are you kidding he's-" Blake tries to say.

"Trust me, he'll translate that pain into a Snickers Bar. I felt the ingredients back on Olympus." Maverick said quickly to Blake before turning to face Taskmaster and the Heartless. "Now Let's deal with the real problem!"

"I am Groot." Groot nodded looking at the many Heartless surrounding the villains.

"We'll take the heartless, you deal with Taskmaster!" Blake ran over to fight alongside Groot.

"Game on Jack!" Maverick ran with him.

 **We on fire**

 **Step up in the party, step up in the party**  
 **Ha (Haaan)**  
 **We on fire**  
 **Ride up to the party, ride up to the party**  
 **Ha (Haaan, aye) (live it up)**

Blake's keyblade shift's into magic batons, as he runs, flips with bunny speed, then he unleashes a fury of swings and attacks at the heartless, dispatching them like wildfire, while Groot punches and stomps at the dark creatures.

 **Welcome to the party**

 **Welcome to the party, aye**  
 **Welcome to the party, aye**  
 **Welcome to the party**

While that was going on, Fang Grabs Zambron's leg and flings him over to a metal fence.

"WOAH!" Zambron fell on the fence, but then he quickly grabs a metal bar and wraps it around his right fist.

Fang chuckles as he approaches the Minotaur. But Zambron got up and slammed his fist into the alien beast's eye, then he throws another punch in Fang's crotch. Making him double over.

 **Hit 'em up (haaan), get 'em up (haaan)**  
 **Put 'em up (haaan), we wakin' up (haaan)**

 **Ride with my dogs, ridin' high when we pull up (haaan)**

"That's right. I don't fight fair!" Zambron rolls on the ground and kick's Fang's leg making him fall. "HAHAHA!"

The minotaur laughs as he slammed his elbow on the beast's head.

 **Ride with my dogs, ridin' high when we pull up (haaan)**

 **When we ride, when we pull up (haaan)**  
 **We be high, when we pull up (haaan)**  
 **Coupe with the top down, no ceilin'**  
 **Rocks on the watch now, Armageddon**

Back over at the other fight, Blake connects his batons back into a keyblade and then shifts his weapon into a shotgun and shoots huge blasts at multiple Heartless spawns. Even did so while hoping in air and shooting at the same time. While Groot was chopping threw them with his wooden axe hands.

 **Roof on fire, fire**

 **We ride, ride**  
 **Pull up in a tank, 'bout it 'bout it (haaan)**

Meanwhile, Maverick throws a car at Taskmaster, only for the mercenary to jump flip and slice the car with his energy sword. Taskmaster lands. But then he looks up and his eye's widens to see a truck being thrown at him as well.

The truck falls on Taskmaster, smashing him threw the ground. Maverick looked down at the hole he created from slamming the truck down.

 **Yeah, on Ciroc, in the drop, full of beams**

 **Yeah, we the squad, 100 cars full of tings**

"Life brings you lemons! I BROUGHT A TRUCK!" Maverick echoed down at the hole, before waving down at Taskmaster.

Blaze was blocking Black Light's attacks with a fire shield. Black Light's attacks consists of dark beams shooting out of his hands and laser eyes. But of course, Blaze was observing them the more he dished out at her.

"Who said i was going home?" Blaze muttered sarcastically, as she saw that her observing meter was full.

Thanks to the power absorbing upgrade Aiden gave Victoria with the added hair to the suit. Blaze was a able to pull a fast move to get Black Light off her back,

 **Yeah, I pull up with fire boy, the chinchilla**  
 **Yeah, it's Frenchy Montana, Thrilla in Manila**  
 **Roof on fire, we be high like a wheelie**  
 **Shawty bad, talkin' MJ "Thriller"**

She gets in close before dropping her shield, she jumps on Black light's shoulders and grips his neck in a scissors leg lock. Then she twirls and tosses him in the air, and fire two large mixed beams of fire and lightning back at him. Black Light tried to block, but her power mix with his force, was too much for him. So he was blasted through a building.

"GAH!" Black yelled as he was forced through an empty building and up toward the sky.

Then Blaze equipped her two swords and started slicing through heartless with an added force of lightning through her attacks.

Fang runs into Zambron, knocking him down. Then he grips the minotaur hard around the neck with both hands. Choking him.

"Chchg!" Zambron gurgles being choked.

But then he grabs both of Fang's pinky fingers and broke them, causing Fang to let him go as he growls in pain.

"Gah! ***king furry turd burger!" Fang punched Zambron hard in retaliation.

Zambron hits a wall hard, as it cracks. But he stands up and spits out a tooth as he roars like a mad bull.

 **Welcome to the party, sippin' on the Act'**

 **Pull up in a 'Rari, DJ bring it back**  
 **Fell in love with shawty, money like Shaq**  
 **Welcome to the party (live it up)**

Then Zambron charges Fang, dodging a right hook as he uppercuts the beast then he knees Dang in the crotch, causing him to double over and grab his private. Then Zambron grabs Fang's head and knees him twice in the face before picking him up and throwing him into a gas truck.

"ZAM!" Maverick caught what Zambron did in the middle of the fight.

Once Fang fits the truck, it explodes. But Maverick quickly shot a blast of ice from his hands to shorten the blast radius.

 **Welcome to the party, (welcome to the party)**  
 **Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party)**  
 **Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party)**  
 **Welcome to the party (welcome to the party)**

Blake and Groot took down the last of the Heartless as a dark portal opens around an unconscious and mildly burned Fang, causing the beast to disappear.

* * *

Maverick and Blaze regrouped over to Zambron, along with Darkwing and Groot as the leader of the group frowned at the minotaur.

"What?" Zambron inquired.

"You do realize that was a gas truck right?" Maverick sarcastically pointed over at the truck he threw Fang at.

"Oh? Sorry, I thought that was a water truck." Zambron said simply, while rubbing his sore risk.

"IT SAYS GAS ON THE OUTSIDE!" Darkwing exclaimed in the background.

"I am Groot." Groot shook his head and sighed.

"This will help your wrist." Maverick waved a cure spell over Zambron, healing his wrist as well as some scars and bruises.

"Thanks." Zambron tested his wrist as it felt better.

"You did well, but control the urge to go extreme around civilian next time." Blaze said to him.

"I'll less reckless in the next fight. Whatever time that might be." Zambron nodded.

"Are these guys with your boy band?" Nick Wilde came up to them With Judy and Blake.

"Damn straight, Rush Hour. This is Zambron and Darkwing Duck." Maverick introduced his teammates to them. " These are my last two members."

"And you three are?" Darkwing inquired.

"Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD. This is my partner Nick and my long time friend Blake." Judy smiled at them.

"Also I'm also the keyblader who crashed through the museum." Blake stated. "And got arested…...and reconnected."

"That was your ship?" Zambron asked."Who attacked who?"

Nick winks at him and Judy making them blush.

"Anyway i think we should regroup back up top. Let's let the Zookeepers clean up down here." Blaze gestured over at the cops who were taking control of the area.

"Right. Everyone hold hands but don't sing." Maverick said to everyone.

Blake took Judy's hand while he took Groot's hand.

"It was great fighting with you Groot, thanks for backing up back there." Blake smiled up at Groot.

Groot smiled back. "I am Groot."

Once everyone else took hands, Maverick teleported everyone away.

* * *

 ** _Back on the rooftop….._**

Once everyone was up top and Darkwing and Zambron were brought up to speed on what they missed. They all still needed answers from Blake. Since there were no interruption this time, this was now a good time to talk.

"Do we have any idea who that lady was down there with Task?" Victoria asked after she shifted out of her Blaze suit.

"That, was Maleficent. She's a witch and a really menacing one at that." Blake answered.

"That image would be complete if she had a broom." Nick joked.

"Nah we have computers and cops to do that for us." Aiden snickered about cleaning.

"Oh haha." Nick said sarcastically.

"Is she the one that shot your ship down?" Zambron asked Blake.

"No it was your merc guy Taskmaster." Blake said. "I'm sure of it now. Because the ship that shot me down looked similar to his suit's color scheme."

"Did it have a hooded skull paint on the wings?" Victoria asked.

"It sure did, with yellow eyes." Blake answered.

"Yep, definitely our venal Grim Reaper." Aiden concluded. "And I'm guessing he and the gang green she-devil are in cahoots."

"Pretty much, where do you think he got his dark powers from?" Blake told him.

So Taskmaster got his dark powers from Maleficent. What are the odds?

"So that's why Task shot your ship down, he was trying to kill you because you knew Maleficent was here and you flew over to this world catch her, but he shot you off the witch's tail." Victoria realized.

"That's what i'm thinking." Blake nodded.

It's all was starting to make sense.

"And I'm guessing in return for helping him collect our heads, Maleficent gets the M'kraan crystal from us." Darkwing said passing back on forth in thought.

"No, she's not after the crystal. Whatever it does, she after the means to open the door to darkness." Blake explained. "She's been going from world to world gathering allies and finding the means to open the door to darkness. After she done searching, she uses her power over the heartless to go inside of the heart of that world, via the keyholes. Thus, causing that world to fall into darkness."

"How do you know all of this?" Zambron asked him.

Blake sighed. "Because years ago….. it happened to my world." he stated.

"What?!" Judy gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"That's how I got this keyblade. After what happened….. I woke up in a small town, on another world. With this in my hand." Blake looked at his own keyblade. "Mom, Dad, Sabastian. Everyone I ever loved. Gone, except for me."

"Crap….." Nick whispered.

Everyone looked at him with sympathy. A guy like Blake, someone who had everything. Riches, a career, a family. All gone in one day. Aiden wasn't sure what was worse, losing was little you had when your life was about to start. Or losing everything when your life was perfect.

"The first asshole i tested this blade out on, was her flunky, some cat-guy named Pete or whatever his name was. He gave me info in exchange for his life. Convinced me that his boss could bring my world back from darkness. So I spent years hunting her down, hoping that she could bring them all back. Then make her pay." Blake said darkly.

"Blake i'm….." Judy didn't know what to say, she felt too heartbroken after hearing this, that she just embrace Blake instead.

"I am Groot." Groot place a hand on Blake's shoulder whispered some condolence to him.

"Groot saying his world was destroyed as well." Aiden translated, then spoke. "So was mine. I know it's hard trying to move on from-"

"I don't want to move on." Blake cut him off. "I want my life back."

"So did i." Aiden perceived. "God knows how hard I tried, how hard I suffered. But i went through a rebirth when I came into contact with people that truly cared about me. Don't you think it's an accident that your here, back with Judy of all places?"

"Look kid, i'm sorry for whatever you and your tree buddy went through." Blake gently pushed Judy aside, and walked over to Aiden with a scowl. "But let's make one thing clear. When i get the opportunity, I'm going to bring my world, and my family back. Don't get in my way when i do."

Then Blake walked away from them in mildly sore over his past pain.

"Blake." Judy tried to say.

"Are we going after them or what?!" Blake called over to them.

" I'm gonna go with or what for now, we don't even know where the hell they are!" Victoria frowned.

"Whatever." Blake muttered sitting and sulking on the edge of the rooftop.

"But we do know that their going after the keyhole. Wherever that is." Aiden stated to his team.

"Why don't we try Blake's ship again. He was scanning for Maleficent and found her here on his ship." Darkwing suggested.

"And whatever's on his ship's terminal might have the location, or at least a lead on where she is." Aiden concluded.

"The ship was pretty busted up the last time I was there, but I didn't get to stick around to get a good look. Guess it's worth a shot." Victoria shrugged.

"It's all we got." Aiden said.

"Hold on, what do you mean by 'the last time you were there'? We kept everyone out of the museum, we didn't even see you." Nick asked Victoria with a raised eyebrow.

Victoria turned invisible for a few seconds to answer his question. "I spooked in. You can arrest me if you want." She said sarcastically.

"No thanks, I don't want to turn into a real Firefox." Nick wave his hands.

"Blake, we may have got a lead!" Aiden called over to Blake getting his attention. "Let's head back to the museum."

* * *

 ** _Down at the museum…._**

Judy being a police officer, gave the team permission to search Blake's crashed ship, still there in the museum. Everyone stood around the ship in the main hall of the museum, while Maverick and Blaze searched inside the ship.

Zambron was looking at the damages around the ship in a critical manner.

"I've never seen a ship so fragile with his exterior." Zambron said.

"To be fair, I had other ships before this one." Blake crossed his arms.

"There there, no ones blaming you for going cheap and easy." Nick patted his back with a smirk.

"Don't patronize me Wilde." Blake glared.

"Yipe!" The engines on the ship fell on Darkwing Duck as he stood under them. Then he moaned in pain and frustration on the ground. "Oy vey….. even the engines are shattered, ships don't break this easily when your fighting one ship! Where did you find this? At a space RadioShack?!"

"No Bill Finger, i got it from inside of a video game world, inside a place called Hero's Duty." Blake stated as Darkwing got himself out from under the rubble.

It was evident that Blake was still irritated from bringing up the dark part of his past to them. But then Zambron started laughing so hard for some reason after that.

"BAH HAHA HAAAA HERO'S DUTY!" Zambron bellow in laughter as he collapsed on the ground.

The minotaur obviously took that name 'Hero's DUTY' the wrong way.

"Not that kind of duty." Blake rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Like I said! he takes everything literally!" Aiden echoed from inside the ship. "That and it is pretty funny when you think about it."

"You must've had to watch where you were stepping there! So you would ruin the MERCHANDISE!" Zambron exclaimed on the floor while laughing.

Everyone laughed hard at this, except for Blake who just stood there looking annoyed. Judy was giggling but stopped when she saw his face.

"Sorry." she said meekly.

"It's fine." Blake sighed.

" Guys give him a break. I bet he won a medal of honor there. FOR WIPING?!" Nick laughed with Zambron and Darkwing.

"Come on! Didn't you lame brains ever heard of Call Of Duty?!" Blake exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him for a few seconds before laughing again but harder this time. Somehow after giving it some thought, Blake suddenly laughed with them.

"Okay, okay! I'll admit. With the reruns we've been getting from those games! That was pretty funny!" Blake laughed.

" Hey Happy Madison's! I found something!" Maverick stepped out of the ship, while walking over to the group and pulling up a holographic map on his suit.

"We're Listening?" Darkwing responded while everyone looks at Maverick.

"Take a look. This image was taken right when you were scanning for Maleficent. But it turns out, while the data matches the emo fairy. Turns out her dark signature is all wrong."

"Meaning?" Blake inquired.

"Who ever we've been fighting outside. Is not the real Maleficent." Blaze said coming out of the ship.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed

"That's impossible! No one else has control of the Heartless like she does!" Blake argued coming over to them.

"Well then, does that mean there's two Maleficents then?" Judy quizzed.

"Anything is possible with Deathbird, she's the one paying Taskmaster and the one who gave him Fang and Black Light as back up." Blaze stated.

"So we're dealing with aliens and wizardry at the same time? Does anyone know the number to Mammal's In Black and Ghost Buster?" Nick mocked with a grin.

Well at-least this world kept one movie name correct.

"Nick, this is serious. We could be in the middle of someone's trap." Judy scold Nick.

"But not a witch clone! I don't buy it!" Blake insisted scowling at Maverick. "I know Maleficent when i see her! There's no way-"

"Look! I can't make jack-shit sense of it either Cadbury! But i've done the math!" Maverick snapped at Blake. "Your just gonna have to trust me. Taskmaster is playing us, playing you! And Deathbird is at the head of all of this!"

"Calm down Aid, This is going to have to wait for now. Show them the other scan." Blaze said to Maverick, making him take a deep breath.

"Right. Guys?" Maverick pulled up the map of the museum with a red dot blinking in the middle. "The keyhole is here. Inside the museum."

"GREAT! Then let's tear this place down and salvage it up!" Zambron roared in excitement as he was about to smash the floor.

"Slow down Ferdinand." Maverick stopped him. "We use the crystal to find it. And, open it."

Blaze held up the M'kraan crystal. Or at least what they had of it, made up from the shards they've collected.

"So that's why Taskmaster took my talisman." Blake realized.

"He couldn't open it without your shard of that crystal thingy." Judy realized as well.

"IRIS, scan the crystal and energize a navigation link." Maverick told his computer.

' _Yes Maverick.'_ IRIS said on Maverick's ring.

Just then, four stings of neon lights shot out of the Maverick's ring and circled around the crystal. Much to everyone's amazement as the lights began to grow and shoot out toward a certain direction, further in the museum.

While everyone look toward the direction the lights were pointing, Blake came up next to while still looking.

"Are you sure about Maleficent being fake?" Blake asked him.

Maverick shrugs. "If I'm wrong, it's your computer's fault, not mine. but... like i said, just trust me." He said before walking forward.

While Blake sighed knowing Maverick was right about the trust part, Nick walked up to him. "Well i feel reassured. After you Carrot number 2." He smiled and gestured him to go forward.

Blake grinned a little and went forward, with Judy next to him and everyone else following Maverick's lead.

But little did they know that they have a visitor. Taskmaster watching from the shadow's on the ceiling.

"That's right vermin. Take me to your hole, so i can end the hunt for good." Taskmaster said quietly with a grinned.

As he snuck down, he pulled out an advance rifle gun, with darts from the ZPD evidence lock up.

"Have you found the key hole yet?" Maleficent said in his earpiece.

"Don't worry, the petting zoo is leading me to it." Taskmaster chuckled.

Then he loaded his rifle with the darts. Only these weren't actually poison or tranquilizer darts. They were darts filled with…..THE NIGHT HOWLER DRUG!

If the team wasn't in for it before, they are now!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Yep you heard it well, Blake's planet was swallowed up in darkness by the heartless, after his career as a cop. Then he became a keyblade wielder, and set out for years to find a way to bring his world back.**

 **"If anyone wants to write what that was like in a prequel story, raise your hand!" Maverick told the readers and authors.**

 **But he also brought Maleficent in this story early and Taskmaster is in cahoots with her. Along with getting paid by Deathbird as well of course, but there is a possibility that the Guardian's could be dealing with a fake Maleficent. Possibly a clone?**

 **"Or Are we?" Maverick teased with his eyes looking back and forth.**

 **ARE YOU?**

 **"I don't know." Maverick shrugged. "You tell me, your the one writing it."**

 **Point taken. So is Maverick's hunch right, are they dealing with an exact double of Maleficent? Or is this one of Taskmaster's tricks?**

 **Was Taskmaster trying to kill Blake because he was one Maleficent's trail, causing him to crash instead? Or did the mercenary cause him to crash on purpose?**

 **Find out when the team find the keyhole and dishes it out in Zootopia's final battle! Then afterwards, two more worlds to go before Maverick and his team goes to the finale of this story.**

 **And for those who have been waiting. After I'm done with Zootopia's world, i will add more chapters to Kingdom Hearts II: Guardians Of The Multiverse!**

 **Until next time Disney/ Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	23. The Walking Blake

**We're back folks!**

 **Did you ever eat a hamburger that wasn't cook right, and you ended up feeling so sick that you kept snapping at all your friends?**

 **"Well, there was that time Groot ate a contaminated Big Mac, and-" Maverick started.**

 **I don't wanna know.**

 **"You asked." Maverick scoffed.**

 **Well let's just say this chapter might be like that. But more scary. You've been warned.**

 **5UP3RN0V4: Sure, Taskmaster. and yes Maleficent is here too, but is she what we think here?**

 **Anyway, we kept you waiting, so now!**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS**

* * *

 **The Walking Blake**

 ** _Zootopia Museum. Second Floor. History Exhibit….._**

Maverick and everyone else, followed IRIS's AR trail over to a mural in the history exhibit. They were there, the guardians noticed the displays and wax statues of animals in colonial uniforms. It's as if some or certain parts of history in a human world are the same for this world.

Blake and Judy approached the mural that Maverick was staring at curiously. It almost reminded him of the signing of the American Declaration Of Independence. Except everyone in the image were animals.

"That's an image of the founding fathers signing the treaty of Zootopia. It's a pretty big deal for this place so…" Judy emphasized.

"No worries, i won't even scratch it. But it seems the keyhole is either behind or on this mural." Maverick stated.

"Well then we don't have to deal with a challenge, only a keyblade can open the keyhole." Blake said.

Then Maverick thought of something. "Unless…...Groot!" He got Groot's attention. "Go back to the ship, secure these shards and make sure the rest are on the ship."

Maverick handed Groot the crystal shards and he nodded. "I am Groot."

"IRIS, beam Groot up on the Star-Search." Maverick ordered.

" _Yes Maverick."_ IRiS formed a ray around Groot and teleported himm back on the ship.

At that moment, just when they were about to finish the job. Blake noticed in the split of a second. That a red line in resemblance of a target light from a rifle was shining on Judy's neck. His eyes widened.

With those two standing behind Maverick while everyone else was looking around. Blake was the only one who noticed.

"So Ryo, do you want to do the honors or do you want me to-" Maverick almost asked.

"LOOK OUT!" Blake pushed Judy out the way, and then he took the shot. "Ugh!"

A dart hit his neck. Causing him to collapse and writhe in pain.

"What in the-" Maverick quickly tuned to see Blake push Judy and get hit and collapse.

He and everyone else ran over to him. "What happen?!" Nick exclaimed in horror.

Blaze pulled the dart from his neck. "Look familiar?" She asked.

Judy saw the label and gasped. "Oh no…."

Just then, another dart tried to tag Maverick, but then he quickly got it with a fast grasp of his fist.

"You do know i'm wearing armor, right Tasky?!" Maverick deadpanned looking up at the ceiling.

They all looked up to see Taskmaster perched up on the ceiling "Sure." Taskmaster jumped down in front of a display of animals with rifles shooting. Looking threateningly at the guardians. "Just wanted to be sure if your worth the challenge. Oh, and for the record, vermin. I tampered with the nighthowler drug. With a few added elements of my own. Let's see if the results are promising."

They all look at Blake, to see his skin and hair turns gray. His veins becoming instantly visible. And a gutteral sound could be heard from his throat. Even Maverick was pop cultural enough to know what that means.

"He's about to go savage!" Nick backed away.

"No. He's about to go Walker." Maverick said seriously.

Then Maverick quickly constructed an ice cage around Blake, keeping him secure. "Everyone stay back!"

Then Blake shot up with yellow eyes and green drooling from his mouth. Bake stood up as a bunny zombie and started scratching and clawing at the cage while growling and moaning.

"Blake?" Judy stared at him in distraught and horror.

His response was his mangled hand reaching for her to eat her.

"I'm afraid he isn't home right now." They all heard a voice. They turned to see Maleficent stand next to Taskmaster. "But i believe you guardians have a lot more important things to deal with. While i open the keyhole."

"Over your dead body!" Judy screamed in anger as she fired a gun at her. But the bullets bounced off.

"Magic, remember?" Maverick whispered.

"Yeah." She mumbled in disappointment.

Just then Fang and Black Light appeared with Taskmaster and Maleficent. They all laughed and taunted at the team of heroes and cops.

"Nick, Judy! Stay with Blake, make sure he doesn't get out of that cage! Guardians! just like we talked about!" Blaze ordered while pulling her katannas out. "Put their asses on display!"

"Yes Ma'am." Maverick summoned his keyblade and charged at Taskmaster.

* * *

While Darkwing Duck pulled up a duck shield and charged at Black Light. Blocking the villains laser blasts.

Fang went for Zambron, aching for round 2, as they crash through some displays.

Than Blaze charged at Maleficent, jumping in the air while slashing at her with her sword. But Maleficent blocked them with her scepter and pushed her away with a wave of wind. Then the witch surrounded herself with a green bubble while being lifted off the ground.

"Feel my wrath! Girl!" Maleficent taunted her in the air.

Blaze flew up and shot bolts of lightning at her. "You first, Bitch!" She yelled at the witch.

Meanwhile, Maverick was in another duel against Taskmaster as they clash their blades at each other.

"NO TOUCHY! NO TOUCHY! NO TOUCHY!" Maverick blocked all of his sword attacks.

Then Taskmaster did a spin roundhouse kick to Maverick's chest. Sending him down in the first floor. While Taskmaster stood at the glass walkway. Staring down at Maverick as the keyblade wielder stood up. Taskmaster pulled out a grenade launcher. And shot a round at him.

Maverick dived over to take over behind a display of an animal version of Alexander Hamilton. He was a large Gorilla statue leaning on the side from the blast. Maverick took cover behind the statue and converted his keyblades into pistoles. He shot a few blasts at Taskmaster making him cover. Taskmaster ducked and pulled out his asualt rifle.

Then Maverick ran. "Don't get shot!" he said to the statue.

(Look up history books to know what that meant.)

Than Taskmaster started firing bullets at Maverick, who spun in the air to dodge the bullets. Only to get a few bullets in the butt. "OW!"

Maverick landed behind cover behind the wall of an ice age image.

"***K! Right up mainstreet!" Maverick grunted as the bullets popped out of his ass. "Gah i really wish i had a futuristic sci Fi gun. Oh wait…...I do have a futuristic sci fi gun!"

Maverick pulled out a large laser blaster from his ring and aimed it at Taskmaster, he pulled the trigger and blasted him with a blue ball of laser. Hitting the walkway and making it blow up. Taskmaster disappeared there.

"Damn, I sure hope he didn't disintegrate." Maverick looked at the gun. "I'll need to thank Phineas and Ferb for this sweet ass gun."

Taskmaster clicked his gun, making Maverick look up to see him standing above him on the edge of the display.

"Uh oh." Maverick muttered.

Then Taskmaster fired multiple bullets threw Maverick making blood fly right through the suit.

"Ugh! Your ruining my SUIT!" He complained about the blood stains on the suit. Only to realize he's wearing his red Maverick suit. "Oh yeah." he muttered.

It won't leave blood stains if its red.

So Taskmaster flipped over and engaged in another spare with Maverick.

"You know since we've been doing this for quite a while, hanging out for quite some time! Have you ever thought of going steady?!" Maverick mocked while fighting. "Getting to know each other?!"

"I never get too personal with my targets. Unless the situation demands it!" Taskmaster stuck a knife in Maverick's shoulder while clashing.

Maverick pushed him away and pulled out the knife from his own shoulder.

"Yeah, great code of conduct! But guess what Grim Whiter! I don't have one!" Maverick pointed out. "And I know everything about you! Tony Masters!"

"What?" Taskmaster narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah! About your old Nova five-o life. Four years ago? And about what happened to your wife. They told me everything from their side. But how about yours?" Maverick said to him. "I never heard your side of-"

"Don't! You dare bring her up!" Taskmaster spat. "If you knew anything, you would know that the Nova Corp set me up to die with her! They thought I was too dangerous, the weapon that they made from the bottom! And after all I've done for them they wanted to kill me by using their system!"

Maverick was taken back by hearing this. He detected no lie in his heart, so he knew Taskmaster was telling the truth. The Nova Corp wanted to kill Tony Masters? The boy that worked hard to become a Nova officer? No wonder he became Taskmaster.

"Instead they punished Mercedes. And all of my friends! Because I did WHAT I WAS TOLD!" Taskmaster bellowed. "After I survived, I debugged a report from Demarian Sal himself. Ordering for my seath team to be sent there to be deposited of."

He said that last part with anxed. Maverick decided to talk like a prince for peace.

"I'm sorry, what happened to you was beyond low. Like making a cash grab remake of a timeless animated legend, low. But if you come with us, we'll exposed the Nova Corp. And you can-" Maverick tried to offered.

"What? Start over?" Taskmaster scoffed. "Where were people like you when it all happened? Leaning back in a chair? Enjoying life with an umbrella cup in your hand, listening to music while people like me suffered? Where were the heroes than?"

He had a point. Maverick discovered the Chamber and his ship five years ago. Maybe if he became a guardian of the multiverse back then. He would've saved Tony and his team. And his wife.

Couldn't he?

"I never had a chance, and now!" Taskmaster held up some sort of grenade in his hand.

"Now hold up." Maverick held his hand up.

"Neither do you!" Taskmaster threw it at Maverick.

"Oh shit!" Maverick teleported out of the way, only for the grenade to follow and fly over to where he pops up. Maverick appeared at the lobby and sighed of relief, only for the grenade to attach to his backside. "Double shit!"

 ****BOOM!*****

Did Maverick make it!?

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…._**

Zombie Blake kept trying to claw his way out of the ice cage, only to no effect. And with Judy begging for him to stop.

"Blake Stop! This isn't you! Remember who you are!" Judy pleaded.

Just then, Nick and Judy heard an explosion. To make matters worse for them, the ice cage slowly melted. Does that mean Maverick is dead? Only he was keeping that cage solid, what happened to him?

"That's not good." Nick cringed as Zombie Blake was freed from his cage.

"ROAW!" Zombie Blake roared.

"RUN!" Nick yelled as he and Judy ran. With Zombie Blake chasing and running after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zambron was on the ground getting pounded in the face by Fang, after six hard punched. Zambron grabbed Fang's fist, and use his other hand to grab one of his daggers and stabbed fang in the side of his left thigh.

"UGH!" Fang growled in pain.

Then Zambron kicked his other leg, causing him to trip. Then the minotaur got up and punched fang in the face. Knocking him out. Zambron huffed steam through his snout in satisfaction, then he searched Fang for anything useful. And of course, he found and took an earpiece from Fang's left ear.

"Maverick will thank you for your unaccommodating donation." Zambron mocked Fang's conconcious face.

Then he looked over to see Darkwing Duck knocking out Black Light with his shield and taking his earpiece. Along with a few other things he had on him.

"Allow me to relieve you of these, Dirt Bag." Darkwing Duck taunted Black Light, who was out cold on the ground.

Zambron and Darkwing heard fighting right above them. They both looked up to see that Blaze was still trying to penetrate Maleficent's bubble with her lighting. Only for it to finally pop. Which a force so strong it created a wind that not only knocked Blaze to the wall. But it sent so many displays crumbling and flying everywhere, but Zambron and Darkwing held themselves against the strong wind.

Maleficent still remained in the air as she held her hands out, ready to pull her biggest move.

"Now you shall deal with me oh Guardians! And ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!" Maleficent announced as she shifted in a smoke of black and green.

"That's not a good sign." Blaze muttered as she flew over.

Fang and Black Light woke back up to see Maleficent turn into a dragon. Much to their horror. She laughs as green fire breathes through her mouth. She roars and blows at the two guardsmen with ruthless disregard for what was on her side.

Fang and Black Light both screamed in agony as they are incinerated to death from the flames of Maleficent's fury.

"Never make a deal with the devil." Maleficent smirked in her dragon form.

"Well, at least she's honest." Darkwing chuckled nervously as he backed away.

"GO! We got this!" zambron told his ally.

"You can say that again!" Darkwing Duck retreated.

"GO! We got this!" Zambron repeated.

Maleficent looks over at the keyhole and her eye's glow red as she summons her shard of the M'kraan crystal. The ones that were stolen from Blake. She uses its power to for it to go into the mural and open the keyhole, just when the heartless were summoned and were about to go inside the keyhole, Darkwing Duck drops in front of them and blocks the keyhole in a battle stance against them.

"Sorry Pest! No ID no entry!" Darkwing quipped as he blasted at them with precision to keep them at bay.

Then Blaze hovered in a challenge posed against the dragon to gain her attention, as Maleficent blows fire at her, but then she blazes her fire with both hands at the dragon. They both have each other held in place with their fire attacks as Zambron sees and opening to attack from above.

Zambron jumps and climbs up a platform from on of the turned over displays and gets high enough to drop down on the dragon. As Zambron looks down from above. He jumps and laughs as he slams both daggers into Maleficent's Back. Making her scream in agony.

As the dragon collapses, Blaze sees that her absorbing meter is full, then her hair glows as she fires back a full photon energy blast at Maleficent, sending the dragon crashing through the wall and out into the lobby. The dragon falls on the ground as it shifts back into Maleficent on the ground.

Blaze flies in, as she lands right in front of the fallen witch. Then Maverick comes from right behind her, coughing. Blaze turns and widens her eyes as she sees the condition he's in.

"Jesus! What happened to you?!" Blaze cough him before he tripped.

Maverick appeared to be covered in Ashes, with his leg damaged and his left hand missing.

"Task happened. He forgot that fire doesn't work completely on someone who's too cold to fall." Maverick grunted as he explained.

"But your hand!" Blaze said in horror.

Maverick chuckled. "Don't worry, it'll grow back." He assured her about his missing hand.

"So. The guardians…...bested me." Maleficent moaned and laughed. "He told me this would happen."

The armored duo just looks at her as she slowly fades into nothing. "Except you're not the emo witch from the stars, are you? I read about you. You never waste your time fighting with folk who are 'not worth your time' right?" Maverick air quote with his left hand.

"It would seem, that Kingdom Hearts surely chose it's Maverick well." Maleficent smirked as she laid her head back.

Then Maleficent faded into nothing, leaving a white shell in a black cloak behind.

"Uh huh. Just as I thought." Maverick muttered.

"What is that?" Blaze asked.

"It's a Replica." Maverick confirmed. "Maleficent was never here."

"KIDS!" Nick came running in. "We need your help-! Woah what's with the tar stain?"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"It's Judy! We need your help!" Nick implored.

"Wait … Where's Blake?!" Maverick inquired.

The next answered made their eyes widen and rush into action.

"He's out of his cage!" Nick exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _A Few Minutes earlier…._**

"RUN!" Nick yelled as he and Judy ran. With Zombie Blake chasing and running after them.

Judy and Nick went left down a hallway. As they ran, Zombie Blake kept gaining on them.

"He's gaining on us!" Nick yelled.

As they kept running, Judy saw a door to a bathroom straight ahead, that lead to the lower levels of the museum.

"Let's split up!" Judy suggested.

"WHAT?!" Nick gocked.

"Who ever he's not chasing can go get help!" Judy explained.

Then she went right and hid behind a display wall of jade masks. But Nick followed and hid with her.

"What are you doing?!" Judy screeched quietly.

"I'm not leaving you!" Nick snapped back.

Zambie Blake came from the corner, but couldn't see them past the wall. He moaned and groaned and snarled. As he scanned the area. Then the zombie smashed through a display vase, and knocked over a table. And smashing through other displays.

After waiting for a short period, Nick decided to act first.

"If anyone being used as zombie bait, it's me." Nick whispered in determination.

"Wait Nick!" Judy tried to stop him.

Nick stepped out and waved his arms. "Hey! It's me Firefox! Your hungry!" He called out.

Zombie Blake turned and roared at him.

"Then come get me!" Judy yelled as she dashes right past Nick.

Getting Zombie Blake's attention as she busted through the doors to the lower levels, with Zombie Blake following her.

"WAIT CARROTS!" Nick yelled, but it was too late. "UGH!"

Frustrated. Nick ran the other way to get help from their friends from the stars.

* * *

Judy descended quickly down stairs and nearly tripped, as she made it to the basement of the museum. Completely dark and filled with old displays, sacks of boxes and crates that are covered in dust and cobwebs. The whole basement was dark, but Judy could see enough from the light emulating from the entrance to find a spot to hide. The bunny cop hid behind a crate in the corner and huddled up against it. As zombie Blake stumbled in, and scanned the room, like a monster stalking its prey, ready to strike.

Judy tried her best to calm her nerves as she kept her eyes closed, but this was a scary situation. Being hunted down by a bunny zombie who wants to eat her. As she hid herself and kept her head on a corner, as she could keep hearing moaning and crashing and breaking behind her, the noise from the zombie's rampage got louder and louder. Until!...Nothing.

Judy opened one eye and looked over to see Blake gone, for now it was quiet. Almost two quiet.

Judy pulled out her taser and held it closed as she slowly got out of the corner and tiptoed around the basement, looking for Blake before he found her. She heard something fall in the background causing her to flinch and whimper. But she remained steady. Just then a vase full of flags fell over behind her, causing her to yelp and turn. She fired her laser. But nothing was there. Seeing that she was not in danger at the moment, she sighed in relief.

Then she turned for the doors.

"RAW!" Zombie Blake yelled in front of her with his yellow angry eyes.

"AH!" Judy shrieked as she ran for it.

The bunny cop ran past display after display, until she saw a door which lead to another hallway. She crashed right through and found several doors to choose at the other end. She chose the locker room for security as she stumbled in, hoping to find a weapon. But she looked and found nothing, not even a place to hide. Then Blake crashed in and cornered her, blocking the exit.

Judy backed up against the lockers and breathed heavily in fear. Zombie Blake walked slowly up to her growling with his mouth open and foaming.

"Blake….. Listen to me. I know your in there. I can feel it." Judy touched her own heart.

Blake stopped and remained standing like the lazed zombie he is as she continued

"Everything that boy kept saying about us is true!" She whimpered as tears slowly started to fall. " Those times we were together was one of the best moments of my life. You accepted me for who I was before anyone else did. And you showed me many wonders nobody from my world could ever begin to fathom. You were more than a best friend, I realized that. And i wish i could've told you before i was gone!"

At this point she was crying. Making Zombie Blake tilt his head.

"You coming back was a miracle. Because i never thought i could finally tell you in person!" Judy sobbed. Looking straight at his yellow eyes. She got on her knees and finally said. "I love you Blake. I've always loved you! Please come back to me!"

As she reached for him, a light shone from her hand, causing Zombie Blake to collapse. As the light from her hand faded, a strange new object was revealed in her hand. She widened her eyes as she realized that it was a weapon.

Her new weapon. Officer Judy Hopps. Is now a keyblade wielder.

Just then Maverick came bursting through the door with Nick and Blaze right behind him.

"I hallway with creepy lighting?! You couldn't pick a better- crap…." Maverick caught Zombie Blake on the ground. And was shocked to see officer Hopps holding a keyblade

"Oh God…." Judy dropped her keyblade and panicked. "What did I do?! I-"

"No time for questions. His vitals are dropping." Maverick picked Blake up in his arms, it was a little hard to do with one hand. And then he called IRIS. "IRIS beam us up."

" _The teleporter is still linked to Donald's magic data-"_ IRIS tried to warn.

"I know the data! DO IT!" Maverick barked.

"We'll be back with him." Blaze said to Nick and Judy.

"WAIT!" Judy came up to Maverick. "Let me come with you."

"But the ship will change you if-" Maverick tried to say.

Judy grabbed Blake's lose hand. "I won't leave him again." her voice quivered frimley.

Maverick sighed. "IRIS, I'm bringing a guessed up."

" _**Maverick, the heartless have been dealt with. We'll keep the keyhole guarded until you give the word."** _Zambron said on the comms.

"Good." Maverick turned to Nick. "We'll bring them back, in the meantime could you keep the media away from those two?" He gestured Darkwing Duck and Zambron upstairs.

"Don't worry, just call me 'Late Foxnews'." Nick gave him two thumbs up.

Maverick nodded, before he, Blaze and Judy were beamed up to the ship along with Blake.

* * *

 ** _On board the Star-Search…..._**

Once Maverick and Blaze were beamed up on the ship, Groot came down from the bridge after securing the other crystal shards. And was surprised to see Blake as a human being being carried by a one handed Maverick.

And the tree was just as shocked to see a human woman in a police uniform standing there. With porcelain skin color, gray hair and two long ponytails that resemble bunny ears. It was Judy Hopps as a human!

"I am Groot?!" Groot asked what happened.

"No tine to explain pal! tell IRIS to prep the ships medical equipment!" Maverick ran down a hall with the others following him.

Once they made it to the medical room. Maverick laid Blake on the hospital bed and shifted back into Aiden, Blaze also shifted back into Victoria so she could be ready to help Aiden as herself.

Once they got Blake's body settled on the bed, Judy came over and took his hand. " Is he going to make it?!"

Judy was putting her trust in a child of all people. But this child made it possible for her to be with the boy she met a long time ago, who is now the man she loved.

"He will, this Walker is not going anywhere." Aiden said in haste, and making a quip about him being a zombie earlier, as he stuck an I.V in Blake's arm. And he operated on a computer in the room to turn on a heartbeat monitor. " Vic, put this in his arm."

Victoria was handed a syringe of nitroglycerin based medication. She immediately ejected it in Blake's arm. While Judy was holding Blake's other hand.

After Aiden was done on a computer, a small metal box on a table opened up revealing some kind of green potion tube. Aiden teleported over to Blake and made him drink it in his unconscious state.

"Drink up ex-Jack." Aiden quipped about him not being a bunny at the moment.

Aiden operated all of the advanced equipment on board with just one hand. The boy has his hand wrapped in a cloth and didn't even put on bandages or even clean it's bloody wound. There was no need to because Aiden can heal and grow limbs back.

After a few long minutes of playing doctor. Aiden looked at Blake's vitals on the computer, and saw that they were returning to normal. And the corruption from the nighthowler drug were erased from his genes.

"Alright, he should be waking up any minute now." Aiden patted Judy's shoulder, as her eyes watered in such relief. "Welcome to humanity."

Judy looked at her own hands in fascination, they weren't paws anymore, and she wiggled and bent her fingers. She lightly chuckled and stopped when she turned and saw a mirror. Looking at her own reflection. It's as if she was seeing herself for the first time in Blake's perspective. She touched her own face and felt how soft it was. No fur, just smooth skin.

"That is what we homosapiens call, a face. Or as we men call…." Aiden looked down at Blake. "A match."

Blake moaned as he was waking up.

"We'll give you two a moment alone." Victoria took Aiden's hand and pulled him out.

"See that?! That's called skin on skin contact!" Aiden quipped about them holding hands.

"No it isn't." Victoria deadpanned as she closed the door.

Leaving Judy at their banter. Then she sees Blake fluttering his eyes that were no longer yellow and dead looking, as his vision clears to see a pair of beautiful purple eyes, with a pretty face smiling down at him on the bed.

"Judy?" Blake recognized her.

"Hi." She chirped.

"H-how?-" Blake asked how is she human.

"I'm the Maverick, remember!? World Order's got nothing on me!"Aiden responded from behind the door.

That and Judy has a heart. In her own words. Anyone can be anything.

"I'm sorry." Blake said making her look concerned. "I almost killed you, i saw it. I saw everything. But i couldn't stop my-"

"It's okay Blake. Your back." Judy cued while taking both his hands firmly. "We both are."

Blake smiled and touched her face. After years of hunting down a witch for revenge, wanting to go back home. He found it. With her.

"I…" Blake almost said.

"ARE YOU GOING TO KISS OR MAKE A REMAKE OF TWILIGHT?!" Aiden echoed from behind the door, then they heard Victoria smack him. "OW! WHAT?!"

Judy and Blake laughs at Aiden's antics until they both smile at each other and for the first time. They declare their love. With a kiss to the lips.

* * *

 ** _Back at the keyhole in the museum…..._**

While darkwing Duck and Zambron were waiting by the turning. Darkwing was getting a little impatient.

"Sheesh did they have to do a heart and soul transplant or something? What's taking them so long!?" Darkwing yelled.

Just then Maverick, Blaze, Judy and Blake beamed down. Back in there animal forms. Along with Groot who was still a tree.

"I must say, being human felt good." Judy remarked being back as a bunny.

"True, but being a bunny has its charms." Blake smiled at her.

They look their eyes off of each other once they caught Nick smirking at them.

"I make no comment." Nick humorously said in defense.

"Well i'll do it for you Saint Nick." Aiden spoke up. "Babs and Buster are now a match."

"I am Groot." Groot smiled in agreement.

"But. if I were you, I'd lock the door before getting down to business." Nick smirked while pointing at the keyhole.

"NICK!" Judy scolded in embarrassment, while Blake was laughing at the dirty joke. "Don't laugh at him!"

"Sorry, sorry." Blake cleared his throat after he stopped laughing. "Anyway, who's going to do the honors of closing this thing?"

"Allow me." Judy smirked.

Then she summoned her keyblade, much to everyone else's shock. Then she pointed it at the keyhole, causing a beam of light to shoot into the keyhole. After a loud lock noise was heard. Then the M'kraan crystal shard came out of the keyhole as Aiden took it in his hand. Causing the keyhole faded back into a mural on the wall.

"Huh. Didn't see that coming." Nick said with wide eyes.

"Those with a strong heart can wield a keyblade. And her heart's strength, comes from the one she loves." Zambron stated.

"I am Groot." Groot remarked. Translate: _"Wow. That's pretty deep."_

"So, now that you have the shard, what's next?" Blake asked the guardians.

" Well, you should know, that I was right about Maleficent. She was never here and we were fighting a fake." Aiden said to Blake.

"So she's still out there." Blake darkly looking down.

"Don't worry. You'll find her, and deal with her." Victoria said to him. "As for us, we have some personal drama to deal with. Right Aiden?"

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in." Aiden rolled his eyes. Then he sighed. "Look Blake. Your world is not gone, neither are your loved ones."

Then Aiden pointed at Blake's heart.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked touching his own heart.

"Whatever's lost in darkness can come back to the light. But your heart is the ultimate weapon that can bring them back. Allow it to grow. By helping her." Aiden gestured Judy. "Grow with you."

Blake looked at judy, understanding what Aiden meant. Judy is his power. Together they'll bring his world back.

"Thanks Aiden." Blake smiled at him.

"Don't thank me yet, Kaitou Silver." Aiden handed Blake a suitcase.

Blake opened it and found a new suit inside. "What's this?"

"I saw a picture of your old footpad outfit. Thought it might need a little update that i designed personally. It was going to be a suit i would use in case i ever got to visit good old Tokyo. But i think you will need it more then i do." Aiden stated. "Also, i just got a message from Yen Sid on my ship, he'll deliver a new ship for you once it's ready. By that i mean when you two are ready."

Aiden gestured both Blake and Judy. Which means, Blake we'll continue his journey with the woman he loves.

Blake saw the extra details and style of the suit and was impressed. "Woah. This is impressive! Sure you won't need my help on your journey?"

"I'm more than sure. Where I'm going, the world order is not going to help me. " Aiden grinned. "Just do me a big favor Bugs. Teach Lola here the ropes on how to use that thing."

He meant Judy and her keyblade.

"Don't worry, I'm never leaving her again." Blake took judy's hand as they smiled.

Judy smiled and pecked his lips. "Neither am i." She chirped and went over to Aiden and quickly hugged him tightly around his waist, before realizing him. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't be a stranger." Nick smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "From the outside."

"Take care of yourselves, Maverick, Blaze and the rest of you." Blake said to all of them.

Aiden grinned "Call us when the easter eggs are delivered. Or when there's a wedding. Whichever comes first!" He echoed as he and his team were beamed up to their ship.

Blake shook his head with a smile. Then he looked deeply in Judy's eyes and said. "I love you Judy."

"I love you too, Silver Dream." Judy smiled back as he leaned into his face.

He chuckled. "That's not my name." Blake brought his lips close.

"It is now." Judy whispered as they kissed passionately again.

While they weren't looking. Nick took a picture of them kissing with his phone and started texting and sending it to his friends.

 _'The boys back at the department are not going to believe this!' Nick_ thought at he snickered under his breath.

In a world where anyone can be anything, and all possibilities are made. Judy not only helped make her world a better place. But he made Blake's world better as well. Because his world was now her's and they will never be apart again.

Whatever is in store for Blake Ryo next. He won't face it alone. Because Judy Hopps be there with him. Every step of the way.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **(Sorry for taking so long to send this. I got a little sick at one point, and my Birthday was just this Forth Of July. I needed to rest before i got back to work, so forgive me if i made any mistakes in this chapter.)**

 **Now that were done with Zootopia, Blake Ryo is getting is own separate solo story that takes place after this, with Judy Hopps as his keyblade parter. What are the odds that she would get a keyblade huh?! that story will be posted soon. Either here soon or on 5UP3RN0V4's profile . Thank you so much for letting use him! And i expect nothing but good things for your work!**

 **Also We only have two more worlds to go before the final show down. And this next world is based on a Pixar film that does better than the Fantastic Four films.**

 **So until next time Disney and Square Enix fans!**

 **Fistbump!**


	24. Getting Personal

**We're back folks!**

 **I'm sorry this took so long, like i said i need inspiration in order to write. Hearing from you guys will very much inspire me to keep going. So let me know if your out there and if you like what you see.**

 **Also for those who don't know. Disney and Sony are apparently splitting due to disagreements in marketing.**

 **" !$ ^ $^#$^ I SWEAR IF THEY TAKE SPIDEY OUT OF THE MCU! I WILL HUNT DOWN SONY'S CEO AND BLOW HIS CAR UP!" Maverick ranted.**

 **Yeah we're all upset, but this doesn't mean spidey is gone yet. Maybe this will all be resolved by the next D23 or Sony and Marvel will reach a new deal. Who knows?**

 **With that said….**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

 **Getting Personal.**

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in space….._**

Taskmaster was on his ship flying toward who knows where. After his last run in with Maverick, he felt pissed off and violated that he got personal with the mercenary. Looking up info on his past, a dark past that he buried under the success of his merc job. But now his task to bring in Victoria and take down the Maverick is becoming a hard chore he never thought would be so difficult. But he also got the sense that Maverick was having the same problem likewise, and wanted to emotionally compromised Taskmaster to find a weakness. Which is why Taskmaster is going to steal that same idea.

"You just had to make it personal Maverick." Taskmaster said as he held up a hack drive in his hand. "Consider us even after this."

plugged in the drive, which contained a contact from Maverick's gummi phone. The first name that popped up was none other, then Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Which was labeled 'Queen' on the call ID. Taskmaster ran the name over and found a match, then a portrait of the queen popped up. He recognised her from when he found Maverick with her and gas them and their friends at the arena in Corona. Which means she'll still be there.

"Checkmate." Taskmaster grinned as he set a course for Corona.

* * *

 ** _Night in Corona Castle…._**

With the unversed corruption gone from inside Pooh's book, it was time for Pooh and his friends to say goodbye to everyone. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. Along with Rapunzel, Eugene and Cass. And Mickey, Donald and Goofy along with J'son was out in the gardens of the castle, surrounding Pooh and his friends, ready to watch the little stuffed bear go home. Even though the kids were already in bed at this hour. They were able to say goodbye before heading to their rooms

"We-well it was, very lovely meeting you all." Piglet smiled timidly to everyone.

" Yes, take care now! If you all start to miss Tigger, just start bouncing. It will make you feel better." Tigger added.

"I bid you all my most pleasant farewell. I will resume my tale about my uncle Nigel if ever we return." Owl said to pascal on Cassandra's owl.

Both pet animals gave him a look what read 'That's a big IF'.

"Don't try to miss me too much, it's not worth the effort." Eeyore said to Elsa and Anna.

"Aw, of course we'll miss you Eayore. All of you." Anna smiled at him.

"Especially You Pooh." Elsa gave a tender look at Pooh.

"Don't worry, we'll be right there if ever you want to see us." Pooh pointed at the book. "Perhaps you could bring some more honey if ever you stop by."

"Sure thing." Anna winked.

"I'll bring a bigger pot." Rapunzel jested in.

"Not if i buy the biggest first." Anna giggled.

"Ladies it's not a competition. Because we both know who would win if it were…..me." Elsa smirked at them.

"Hehe, your starting to sound like Aiden." Anna remarked.

Not the first time i heard that-" Elsa was cut off by her bracelet ringing.

 **I'm Maverick.**

 **I'm Awesome.**

 **I got a six pack.**

"Excuse me folks, I better answer this." Elsa walked over to answer her messaging bracelet.

"Now she really sounds like Aiden." Kristoff caught her 'folks' reverence.

After Elsa step away from the group. She answered. But instead of getting a live holographic image, it was audio instead.

"Aiden?" Elsa answered.

"Good news Queen." Maverick's cheery voice spoke from the other end. " I'm back."

Elsa gasped. " Are you serious!? Where are you?!"

"Well i need a subtle but clichéd place to beam down to. Is an open area surrounded by trees in a backyard too dramatic enough?" Maverick asked.

"Of course it is." Elsa snickered.

"Good. don't tell the others I'm here yet, i wanna surprise them. Or give them a heart attack with a jumpscare. Whichever comes first." Maverick quipped. "Can i do both?"

"Absolutely not, cold and flamboyant son of mine." Elsa firmly.

Son?

"Sure…" Maverick grinned at the other end.

Then Elsa went over to greet her son who was coming…...Or was he?

* * *

Back over with the others. Pooh's book was in Mickey's hands when it opened, and started glowing.

"Guess that means It's time to go, so long fellas!" Mickey smiled to them.

"Bye!" Donald waved.

"See ya real soon!" Goofy waved.

"I send warms hugs through the mail!" Olaf said amusingly naive to how Pooh's world works.

"Farewell friends!" Owl flew in the book.

"Don't be a stranger." Eayore somewhat smiled as he was absorbed into the book.

"Take care now!" Piglet waved before being taken back inside the book.

"TTFN, ta ta for now! HOHOHOHOOO!" Tigger laughed as he was absorbed into his home book world.

"Thanks everyone. We shall always be here if you need us." Pooh pointed at his heart before going in.

Once Pooh had returned with everyone else, Mickey closed the book.

"Whelp that takes care of that. Donald, keep this on the ship for safekeeping until we can bring this back to Master Yen Sid." Mickey handed Pooh's book to Donald.

"Okay." Donald nodded.

At this point, Anna was wondering what was taking Elsa so long with her call from Aiden. She looked around but didn't see her anywhere Except for some wind and light behind the trees.

"Hey, what smells like hot gas and burned steam?" Eugene sniffed the air.

"Watch it." Cassandra hissed.

"Not you Dragon Lady, I'm talking about what's in the air." Eugene clarified.

"Smells like rocket fuel." J'son sniffed as well.

"See i know it's not just me!" Eugene bragged.

"Wait a second, where's Elsa?" Anna looked around.

"Aw, you shouldn't have blinked." They heard Taskmaster's voice.

They all turned in horror to see his ship rising from the ground, ready to take off. With him driving and Elsa tied up and knocked out in the back seat.

"I last thing i wanted to do is to hurt any of you. But, that's still on the list." Taskmaster saluted them before his ship turned towards the sky.

This was his way of getting even. Aiden shouldn't have brought up his dead wife, the one person he ever cared about into the mix. So now he's bringing Elsa, the person Aiden cares about the most, his mother.

And using her for leverage.

"ELSA!" Anna cried out.

"I got her!" J'son ran and hooked a space tether from his wrist, to Taskmaster's ship.

"J'son no!" Mickey tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Taskmaster ship took off at full speed. Going into hyper speed as his ship went to the next location of another crystal shard. Where Maverick and the guardians will be coming soon. Unknownst to Taskmaster, J'son was hanging on to the underbelly of Taskmaster's ship as it flew through space. His Mister Knife mask allows him to breathe in space, and J'son's space suit came with a proto shield to protect him from the elements of space. So he'll have no problem trying to save the woman he's come to care about.

Even if he won't admit it.

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star-Search…_**

Aiden was still sleeping in his room, exhausted from the fight yesterday in Zootopia. Despite the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of ice patama pants, he was sweating so hard as he tossed and turned in his bunk.

He was having a nightmare about his mom being taken by Taskmaster. This was going on for hours into the night.

" _Maverick."_ IRIS woke him up.

"Gah!" Aiden was startled, awoken by his A.I. assistant.

" _You have an incoming call from Corona."_ IRIS stated.

"Ugh." Aiden stressed as he became wide awake, but slumped as he was still dog tired. " Oh ahead an answer. I hope it's just Shorty AKA midget hobo Santa chewing on someone's Gummiphone again."

Not too long ago, Aiden trusted Rapunzel and several of her friends and family members with a few gummiphones, incase they needed him.

" _Actually it's Cassandra. Princess Rapunzel's handmaiden and-"_ IRIS Clarified.

" I know who she is, cut down on the exposition meter will ya?" Aiden said in annoyance.

" _I'm not sure what an exposition meter is. If i had one."_ IRIS responded.

"Just, patch her through." Aiden said after putting on a shirt.

Once the caller was displayed, Aiden sat down to face the screen. But instead of Cassandra, it was Eugene. Who looked like he was arguing with someone.

"See? I told you I know how to work this thing!" Eugene braged looking back at someone.

"Ah it's just you, for a minute there, i thought was gonna call WOKE." Aiden joked in his exhaustion. "Do you know what time it is Fitz? Especially in a realm between time….and space?"

(For those of you who are confused by the 'WOKE' joke, look it up)

"Look kid, sorry to wake you. I wouldn't call unless it was life or death, my life specifically. But something's happen and- wait? I'm i hallucinating or is your hand like really tiny?" Eugene saw Aiden's hand, the one Taskmaster blew to bits yesterday.

Aiden observed that his hand was growing back, but slowly. So it was like a baby's hand.

"Give me that back!" Cassandra came from behind and took the Gummiphone from Eugene.

"HEY!" Eugene was pushed away.

"We don't have time for distractions he needs to know!" Cassandra snapped at Eugene before looking at the screen. "Aiden, listen…..Wait your right, his hand is small."

She gave a weird look at the small baby hand.

"Eh. It's about like the size of a KFC spork." Aiden said wiggling his tiny baby fingers. "Last fight with Taskmaster gave me the need to run through my stash of wisdom teeth Percocet for a bottle of Tylenol PM, and i am orbiting f**king saturn right now. And not just with the ship, so please tell me why Errol Flynn woke me up before i go back into a coma."

"Alright well, speaking off Taskmaster…..." Eugene said from the back.

"It's your mother. He took her." Cassandra chose to be directed.

Aiden widen his eyes at this. "What?" He grit his teeth.

It was at that moment when Aiden's hand grew to normal size. Which was just in time for him to use both. As he started lashing out in rage.

* * *

 ** _Outside his room on the ship…_**

Groot slept on the couch, But was immediately woken up by the sound of Aiden bellowing in the background.

"I am Groot?!" Groot bolt awake.

In fact, the whole team awoke to hearing Aiden screaming and smashing his room apart. Victoria was the first one to step in Aiden's room, wearing only a purple tank top and pajama shorts.

But when she opened the door, a chair was thrown out, crashing into the wall.

"MOTHER***KER!" Aiden screamed.

"Woah hey hey! What the hell?!" Victoria came in and saw Aiden pacing around looking for something else to hit.

"COKE CHOCOLATE! JIMINY! ***K FACE!" Aiden yelled while summoning and punching an ice dummy of Taskmaster. Knocking it to the ground.

"Okey Aid!? What's?! Just calm down tell me what-!" Victoria tried to get Aiden to settle down, but he rants while stomping on the dummy. "Or you can hit that, yeah!"

"***K ***K ***K ***k!" Aiden released a heavy amount of F-bombs from his mouth while stomping several times on the dummy. Until his fury was somewhat lifted as he released one final F word. "***K!"

"Alright, Are you cool now?! Yeah?" Victoria was barely disturb seeing him rant. Even if this was the first time she had seen him angry like this. She was mostly confused.

"Yeah he started up the moment we told him." Cassandra said awkwardly on the screen.

"Wow, I think my brain and ears have now split. No way to get them back together, they have gone their separate ways." Eugene expressed from uncovering his ears. " I've never seen a mouth so dirty, especially on a kid."

"What's going on?" Victoria asked them.

"Taskmaster kidnapped Elsa. And he's taking it as well as you can imagine." Cassandra answered from the screen.

"That's not all, your friend J'son piggy backed on his ride. Trying to rescue her." Eugene added.

"Oh crap." Victoria realized why he was so upset.

"AAAAH!" Aiden screamed. "I swear i'm gonna rip his! Mother***king!"

"Thank you for calling, we'll take it from here." Victoria ended the call from Cassandra and Eugene as the screen turned off.

"Give us a moment." Victoria pushed Groot and the other Guardians out the door before closing, leaving just her and Aiden.

The walls started to frost and glow as Aiden slumped down against the wall, sliding down on the ground.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Victoria asked him.

"No I'm not." Aiden said bluntly. "The reason I keep going is because of her, and because my healing factor won't let me die from a three month diet of Twinkies. But I swear to God if anything happens to her…...That's why it's on me."

Victoria got down and place a hand on his shoulder. "It's on J'son and i. That's why we won't let anything happen to her."

Victoria really blames herself for this. For all of this. Aiden would be back home right now enjoying a vacation with his family if Aiden never found her in that escape pod.

Aiden took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"No. It was my choice to help you. And i knew the risks. We all did." Aiden sighed looking at Victoria. "But I have no regrets."

"So what are you thinking?" Victoria concerned.

"Taskmaster thinks i made it personal when I tried to help him." Aiden stood up with her. "He doesn't know what personal is yet."

Victoria smiled and nodded.

"IRIS? Where's Taskmaster's current location?" Aiden asked the computer.

" _The tracker you placed on him indicates that he is currently flying over a city called Metroville. The records stated that it's in a world of Superheroes."_ IRIS answered.

"Oh so Comic-Con is now a planet than." Aiden remarked. "Go and suit up, it's best that we blend in."

* * *

 ** _Down in Metroville…..Edna's house…._**

For Fifteen years, superheroes were outcasted by society and the law. But with reason events of The Incredibles and thwarting the plans and betrayal of Evelyn Deavor. Public opinions and the law of all nations are back on the side of supers again. But will they lose the peace they started because of whatever is coming from the stars?

Not if Edna Mode has anything to say about it.

Currently Robert Parr AKA Mr Incredible, family man and leader of the Incredibles. Was standing in Edna's lab, being outfitted with a new set of masks that look similar to ones he and his family wore before. But with added incentive to prevent another hypnosis act from certain supervillains like how Screenslaver did to them.

Mr Incredible stood in the design lab, watching as some robotic arms kept adding some nano tech to his new mask, and while keeping a safe distance.

Edna was pacing back and forth behind Bob explaining to him how the tech works. She didn't even if him a chance to ask questions.

"And if by any chance you come across alien life, your mask can discover if they are toxic or carrying unknown viruses. Believe me darling the Contenders Of The Unknown retired because they suffered blindness from fighting space slugs from Jupiter." Edna said while pacing.

"Well in hindsight they did recover after-" Bob tried to say but Edna kept going.

"Also your mask allow you to see through the disguise of any foe you come across, whether it be science or magic. Magic! HA! There's no such thing. But if their is, Edna E Mode will spit in the face of Hudiny." Edna stated.

"Right… So how does it work?" Bob asked.

"You'll know as soon as you put the mask on darling, it will tell you." Edna stated. "The rest of your family has theirs including every other superhero. Hypnosis will never succeed again!" Edna gloated before clearing her throat. "Also since the tracker for Jack Jack was damaged due to your affair with the Screenslaver, I took the liberty of putting all of the features into your mask. They will display in AR screen of your mask, all you have to do is either tell or touch the selections. Also the little darling's suit still has all of its features."

"Okay that's great, but we just found out-" Bob tried to say.

"That your child has two new powers." Edna finished for him. "I know because the suit feeds me info everytime a new power is discovered. That's why I took the liberty of installing the safety measures for those powers as well. You know them when you see them."

Just then the mask was finished and was displayed by a robotic arm to Bob. The mask looked just like his old one, but it had multiple features of something advance. The word for this is 'subtle'.

"Your new mask is ready Robert." Edna informed "Don't worry about water but i'd recommend not splashing any hot sauce on it for the time being."

Just then the phone rang. Edna answered it.

"Yes? Oh, it's for you Robert." She handed him the phone.

"Hello? Huh? Where?" by the look on Bob's face, it was time for action. "I'm on my way."

" Let me guess, river monsters again?" Edna guess.

"Even better. Aliens." Bob explain. " An unidentified aircraft was just scene flying over the city."

"Of course, when is it ever not aliens. I recommend we skip the training course for your new mask, you'll just have to break it in. Just not literally alright Darling?" Enda winked.

"Thank's E. I better get going." Bob smiled before putting his new mask on. "A hero's work is never done."

Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Just to explain. After Winnie The Pooh was sent back to his book. Elsa was kidnapped by Taskmaster when he used a voice synthesizer to mimic Maverick's voice. And he used gas to knock her out. Aiden was informed about this and is pissed that Taskmaster has finally made it personal by taking his mother. Also J'son is trying to rescue her. You can't deny he and Elsa had some time together. But will he succeed in rescuing her?**

 **And Also we are now in the Incredibles world.**

 **How well their encounter with The Guardian's Of the Multiverse go?**

 **Will Aiden be able to rescue his mother Queen Elsa from taskmaster if J'son doesn't succeed?**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **"And Please! I beg all of you, don't forget to comment!" Maverick added in a plead.**

 **And as always Disney/ Square Enix fans**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	25. The Maverick Vs The Incredibles

**We're back folks!**

 **I'm so sorry that this took so long to get posted, like i said. It's hard to compete certain things when your the only one writing. But i digress.**

 **And if you read the last chapter and read the title of this chapter. I hope you all realize that….**

 **"Shit just got real!" Maverick exclaimed excitedly.**

 **Indeed!**

 **Kingdomwarrior125: So true! But if you thought the last chapter got personal, wait until you read this one**

 **Drakon45: Don't worry, it won't take that long. I can't spoil what happens in the chapter after this, but you'll have to read this one to understand the next one.**

 **So now that we're all here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

 **The Maverick Vs The Incredibles.**

* * *

 ** _Over in Metroville….._**

As Taskmaster's ship passed through the sky and down over the city of Metroville. His ship went into Stealth Mode. But his Camouflage function was compromised when his ship detected a bug underneath. The security cam revealed that 'bug' to be J'son who was hooked on to the ship. Taskmaster chuckled.

" You don't have a bus past, I'll have to ask you to leave." Taskmaster pushes a button.

Then the ship's electric defences turned on, shocking J'son.

"Ugh!" J'son's tether hook short circuited and snapped off the ship.

Causing J'son to fall from Taskmaster's ship as the evil mercenary got away. J'son was trying to use his jet boots to fly, but the circuits on them were damaged from the shock. They only kept lasting for seconds as he kept falling and stopping from the jet boots boosting on and off.

"Nonononono! Too fast! Too fast! TOO FAST!" J'son at the last second crash into a pile of wooden planks on a high roof top. He moaned "Ugh…. My face, and everything below it, hurts."

Then J'son went out at that second.

* * *

 ** _Several Hours later in Corona…._**

As morning broke in Corona. Anna was pacing back and forth in her room, waiting for any news about her sister's abduction. Kristoff was there sitting on the bed, while little Adina slept peacefully next to her daddy. Their little princess had a nightmare that Aiden was killed in a fight with a monster with wings. So Anna brought her three year old daughter in the bedroom to sleep with them.

Kristoff kept stroking Adina's hair while she slept on his pillow. And Watching his wife wait for someone to enter. Before he could ease her with soothing words that he figured would not work. Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra came in the room, closing the door without waking Adina.

"Any luck?" Anna asked.

" Um, we told your bright and shining nephew about Elsa's abduction. And let me tell you he did not take it well." Eugene cringed. " In fact his mouth crossed into a new level of fowl that have never been tempered by humans before."

"Eugene this is serious." Rapunzel scolded him lightly.

"I know honey, i'm just saying. I ears are still numb." Eugene said in defense.

"If only he numbed your mouth as well." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Aiden called me after he lash out and hung up." Rapunzel staid to Anna. " He apologized for his mouth and told me that he and his friends are on a new world and they found J'son. Out cold and wounded on a roof top."

Anna gasped. "Is he alright?" She asked.

"He's fine, he managed to heal him, but he hasn't woken up yet." Cassandra answered. "The kid knows Taskmaster and your sister is on that world. He said, in his own words. That he's close to finding them both."

"Okay." Anna breathed, it sure did help to know this, but it wasn't a total relieve. "I know Aiden wouldn't let anything happen to Elsa. But i'm worried about him just as much. He's my nephew and i don't want anything to happen to him."

"I can't imagine what he's going through. Aiden's a tough kid. But everyone has their breaking point. If I could, I would be there to switch places with him." Kristoff said just worried as Anna was.

"You may not have to. There is something else." Cassandra said to him.

"What?" Anna inquired.

Rapunzel took Anna's hand. "It turns out, your we're right, about J'son….. Aiden proved it." She said.

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "You mean?"

Rapunzel nodded. "J'son is Aiden's father." She revealed.

Anna's eyes widened at the confirmed revelation.

Well the cat's out of the bag now.

* * *

 ** _Back in Metroville…._**

 **" _Jase?"_**

J'son moaned as he could hear Victoria's voice.

 **" _Hey Aiden! He's waking up!"_**

Then he could hear what sounded like Elsa's boy

 **" _Here, give him this. I need to go back to scanning. You know this world invented electric vehicles, Holograms and remote tablets, but they have no goddamn wifi out here? Guess Macintosh fulfilled it's prophecy on this earth."_**

Yep. That's Aiden alright.

J'son's eyes shot opened as he groaned a little while sitting up. He was still on the rooftop, but sitting against the wall of an entry. Victoria came over to him with a bottle of water and some ibuprofen.

"Jase." Victoria breathed in relief as she hugged him tightly.

"How are you Tori?" J'son smiled and hugged back.

"Tired, agitated and really anxious for all of this to be over. You know, the usual." Victoria shrugged.

He chuckled. "Alright, well. I'm here now. And i'm having a beer withdraw thanks to my date." he winked.

"A date?" Victoria blinked. "Wait, what date?"

J'son stood up and looked too see Aiden stand on the edge of the Rooftop, the minotaur Zambron standing behind him, along with Groot and Darkwing Duck. They all stare at J'son as Aiden approaches him, with a look people usually give to their favorite quarterback after meeting him in person. Or God.

"I gotta say. I thought you would be taller. And i thought your credit card would at least have enough cash for flowers and a (item). I checked, there's nothing on it." Aiden stated. As J'son reached for his pocket, then Aiden got closer. "But I am really glad, to finally meet you."

"Okay?" J'son raised an eyebrow at Aiden's eyes.

Aiden knew this wasn't the right time for a big reveal and needed to cover his emotional tracks at the moment. But he felt something in his heart that couldn't be contained, knowing that he was looking at his father face to face for the first time.

"Sorry, it is hard to be the only man on the ship, that isn't a Looney Tunes character or a furry. That and i'm fighting the fear of what Taxes Master might be doing to the Queen of M.O.M. That's an acronym stand for 'made of money'. Who's going to buy me a PS4 if she's dead?" Aiden said without breaking his heavy eye contact and his passionate voice.

"Listen i'm not to let anything happen to your mo- Did anyone feel a strong wind? Because I just felt something bumped me, like fast." J'son did feel something bump him, but it wasn't the wind.

Aiden went into super speed mode and hugged his dad for the first time, In a few short milliseconds. But for Aiden, it felt like a few long lasting minutes. the kind of time that he needed to get the shock and feels out of his chest so he could focus better.

"Actually that was me." Zambron raised his hand. "The microwaved beef burritos are a menace to my digestive systems."

Groot sniffed. "Ugh! I am Groot!" He pinched his nose.

"Please stand over there. My beak needs to live." Darkwing Duck held his breath from the stench.

"And that killed my brood." Aiden walked away.

That's code for 'I'm good now after the hug. Thank you Zambron for farting and helping me dodge a bullet'.

Just then Aiden's Gummiphone ringed. So he shifted into his custom made Maverick suit Aiden put together on the ship. An armored form that's in a red, blue and green color scheme. This time Maverick could use all the functions of both suits. Both flight and speed.

Aiden shifted quickly into his new suit because he can suspect who's on the other end. Once Maverick answered the phone, he was right. Taskmaster displayed on the phone screen.

 **"How's it going Maverick?"** Taskmaster said on the other end.

"Where is she you son of a bitch?!" Both J'son and Maverick demanded at the same time.

Wait, has there been something going on between J'son and Elsa?

Victoria gave J'son a weird look. "How many secret plot lines are in this vacation?" She asked.

 **"Whatever happens to the queen depends on you Mav."** Taskmaster warned. **"You do has i say and she'll stay in one piece."**

"Your not gonna tell me to cut off my finger and shoot a drug dealer are you?" Maverick inquired. "I couldn't sleep at night after playing Heavy Rain."

Maverick was really using humor to hide his fear of what might happen to Elsa.

 **"Sounds stupid. Let's just say I've been busy, my connection to the darkness and this town opened up multiple possibilities. I've sent you a list of locations across this super city."** Taskmaster displayed a map of Metroville on Maverick's phone, with red dots on certain parts of the city. **"Each location has a bomb, the bombs deactivation will activate a certain task for each of you. If you pass, You will be given a piece of our location. Fail any of these challenges, and there won't be anything left of your queen's corpse."**

"You wouldn't." J'son hissed.

" **Try me."** Taskmaster dared before the screen went black.

Then a timer displayed, saying 5:00. Then the countdown began. Five bomb locations, One at city hall. One at the downtown mall. One at a theme park call Metroland. One at the metro park. And one at a DevTech building in midtown.

and five members of Maverick's team.

"***k me." Maverick whispered.

"We have to split up." J'son stood up and said to the team.

"Just what i was about to say. Zam, you take the team park. Darkwing, you have city hall. Groot go take a stroll down the park. I'll take that tall building in midtown." Maverick said to each of his team members.

"Guess that leaves us the mall." Victoria smiled up at J'son.

"I fixed your boots, and i even shined them with my spit." Maverick said quickly. "Not really."

"I'm not buying you jewelry." J'son deadpanned as he locked his Mister Knife mask on.

"Aw you're no fun." Victoria shifted into her Blaze form.

"Alright, let's roll out." Maverick took off toward his bomb locations while the other guardians left for theirs.

* * *

 ** _Down at the theme park….._**

Zambron made to his location from doing high jumps, thanks to his boots from Olympus. Once he saw the theme park in view. He scanned the area for anything resembling a bomb.

"By Aslan's fur! How will i know what i'm looking for?!" Zambron snapped in frustration.

 **"One of the park rides will be malfunctioning from foreign tech! Use the device i planted on your left arm guard!"** Maverick answered in Zambron's earpiece.

"What device?!" Zambron looked at his armguard, and found something blinking blue button on it. "Oh."

He presses the button as IRIS the computer displayed a GPS telling Zambron wear to go.

 **"Follow it, and don't worry about scaring any civilians! If anything, they'll think your a carny worker!"** Maverick stated.

"Got it." Zambron nodded as he jumped down there.

* * *

 ** _Down at the park….._**

A five year old blond girl was sitting in the grass, picking flowers while her parents were sitting at a nearby bench with a baby stroller. The little girl picked about five or six petunias when all of a sudden, she looked and saw a tree walking left in the distance ahead of her.

The little girl gasped in amazement. "Mommy! Mommy! A tree is walking!" She pointed.

"Uh huh, yeah sweetie. That's nice." Her mommy was ignoring her, politely of course.

The dad was reading a newspaper while the mom was fixing her makeup and rocking her baby to sleep with the stroller.

* * *

Down over there, Groot walking through the park, trying his best to avoid attention, while he was using his Dendrologic instincts to sense wear the bomb is. Sure enough he found the bomb, in a tree right next to an empty soccer playing field.

"I am Groot." Groot ran over there, and pulled the tree from out of its roots He found the bomb inside the tree, so Groot tore it in half and pulled the bomb out. The bomb itself looked like any typical used merc tech. Especially one used by Taskmaster.

"I. Am Groot!" Groot didn't have time to guess which wire will deactivate the bomb, so he fell back to the golden rule. He smashed him with his foot. Which of course deactivate the bomb.

With the bomb taken care of, Groot received an interception in his earpiece.

 **"They say money doesn't grow on trees. But i guess success does. Are you game enough to prove it?"** Taskmaster said on the other end.

"I am Groot?" Groot glared but turned to see a bunch of heartless surrounding the soccer field in the park.

 **"Your task is simple, take em all out and you win. If any civilians die or if you walk away. Your queen is history."** Taskmaster ended there.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot charged at the heartless, willing to do anything to save Elsa.

He wiped his branch arms at them, taking them out with ease, but they kept coming. How long would this go on. For the sake of Aiden's mother. As long as it goes.

* * *

 ** _Down at the mall….._**

As Blaze flew with J'son over to the mall. She couldn't help but still wonder why is J'son caring for Elsa as much as Aiden. But is it in a romantic way?

"Is there something going on between you and Aiden's mother?" Blaze asked him.

"Short version. Yes, we've been hitting it off while you and your friends were in Zootopia. Long version. Wait until we're done here." J'son responded as they landed on the roof of the mall.

"Alright, IRIS? Locate the bomb." Blaze scanned the area.

' _Scanning. The bomb is located in the parking lot outside.'_ IRIS stated while displaying where it is.

It makes sense, there's no way someone as subtle as Taskmaster would be able to plant a bomb inside of a fully crowded mall without being noticed.

"The bomb's this way, come on." Blaze flew over toward the parking lot.

J'son followed and they found the location under an empty storage truck. Blaze used her suit

strength to lift the truck away. While J'son used his tech skills to scan and cut the right wire, deactivating the bomb.

With their bomb dealt with, Taskmaster intercepted both of their comms.

 **" Your both becoming easy money. But will deal with that later. Right now your task is simple. Take down all enemies, Make sure no one get's hurt and don't leave. One button press is all that will take to end the life of your queen."** Taskmaster stated.

Just then multiple heartless started to spawn around the parking lot. Each we're focused on taking Blaze and J'son down.

"Dammit." J'son sighed as he got his guns ready.

"Sorry Jase, I can't run and hide this time." Blaze brought her katannas out.

"Of course not, your too grown for that now. Your ready?" J'son stood next to her, while joking about her armored form.

"Always." She grinned.

Then they both charged at the heartless.

* * *

 ** _Down at city hall…_**

Darkwing Duck swung over to the roof dome of city hall. His duck mask helped him locate the bomb. He found it easily out in the open, taped above the mayor's office. So he went over to figure out how to deactivate it.

"Hmm. I guess i will be professional about this." Darkwing thought quick and hard. "Since my grandfather was in the bomb squad, i will use his method. Simply by studies layout and wiring."

He acted calm and professional at first. Then Darkwing pulled out a sledgehammer. "AND THEN HIT IT WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER! HIYAA!

Darkwing smashed the bomb with the hammer, deactivating it. He leaned on the hammer admiring his act of heroism.

"I'll have to take Gramps for those tips. This almost felt too easy." Darkwing remarked.

 **"Don't count on it."** Taskmaster said in his earpiece.

"HAH!" Darkwing jumped and shrieked like a girl. "Oh, it's only the merc."

 **"The mayor is being assaulted right now by some of my pawns. If he dies, so does the queen."** Taskmaster informed him.

"Sheesh your a little too dark for me and that's saying a lot. Are you sure your not a DC villain?" Darkwing inquired.

"STAY BACK! DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS! SECURITY!" The mayor screamed.

Taskmaster didn't answer as Darkwing heard the mayor inside screaming.

So Darkwing Duck used his grappling hook to swing right in and crashed through the window, in a puff of smoke. He found the mayor standing on top of his desk, swinging his chair to keep the heartless away. But Darkwing got their attention as he announced himself.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Darkwing announced.

"Huh?!" The Mayor inquired.

"I am the blown fuse that blacks you out! I AM DARKWING DUCK!" The smoke clears as darkwing held his cape up.

The heartless charged at him as Darkwing used his trained skills and electric bow staff to take them all out.

The mayor of Metroville was blown away, not just from seeing the heroics. But also seeing a talking duck in a mask.

* * *

 _And finally at the DevTech building…._

Maverick flew as fast as he could toward his target bomb. While communicating to IRIS on how he can find Elsa a lot faster. The problem is for a fast thinking mercenary, Taskmaster thinks of everything.

" Come on IRIS! If the FBI and Android phones can trace people's calls! You mean to tell me you can't trace Taskmaster's comms back to its source?!"

' _Taskmaster is blocking is signal with a heavy amount of darkness. It could take weeks before i can get a fix on his location.'_ IRIS stated.

"Time that we or Mom doesn't have." Maverick understood.

' _I am sorry for my limitation.'_ IRIS stated.

"Don't be, this is on me. And unlike Time Magazine and Sony. I'm going to take responsibility for my mistakes." Maverick said as he came up on the DevTech building.

Maverick landed and scanned for the bomb. Giant glass building with many possible places to hide a bomb. Which happens to be in Winston Deavor's office. Inside of a safe behind a painting of Mr Incredible. Back when the guy use to wear his original blue suit.

Maverick teleported inside, seeing that no one was in the building for some reason. He went for the painting, but stopped for a second to observe the image.

"It seems my blue fetish is creating a virus." Maverick said before going for the safe.

He removed the painting and saw a metal safe with a key lock combinations. Maverick ripped the metal safe open with one hand, but what he found wasn't the bomb.

"What in the monkey's ass?" Maverick said in shock.

It was just a bunch of blueprints and documents. But no bomb, there was however a tracker that was placed by Taskmaster. How he got in the safe was no mystery, why he didn't steal anything is definitely one of its own. Although maybe there were some cash in that safe.

"Where the hell is the bomb?" Maverick asked.

 **"The bomb is not your challenge."** Taskmaster spoke through his comms.

"Then what is you glorified button man?" Maverick spat.

 **"Turn around and see for yourself."** Taskmaster answered.

"Step away from that safe, if you know what's good for you!" He heard someone from behind.

Maverick slowly turned to see Mr Incredible standing there like a cop ready to bring a criminal in. And he's not a happy one at the moment. Plus his red suit brought out the first thing that popped into Maverick's head.

"I take it back, blue looks way better on you Doc Savage." Maverick held is hands up.

"Who are you?" Mr Incredible demanded.

"James Garner, before Mel Gibson and Richard Donner mutated me. And you are?" Maverick inquired.

"Mr Incredible. And your coming with me." He tried to grab Maverick, but he teleported back up to the roof. Which surprised Mr Incredible.

"Helen. Bring the kids, I found the alien." Mr Incredible said on his earpiece. "Only leave Jack Jack with Edna! Trust me, we can handle this punk ourselves!

Are you sure about that Mr Incredible?

* * *

 ** _On the roof of the DevTech Building….._**

 **"Where do you think your going?"** Taskmaster inquired amusingly.

"What does it look like asshole?!" Maverick yelled as he teleported to the roof. " I don't want to fight Superboy! And are you seeing-"

 **"I have my ways. So here's your Task. You fight Mr Incredible."** Taskmaster started.

Taskmaster had small hidden cameras everywhere. Alien tech can make you do anything. But now Maverick is being forced to face off against a superhero. Something he never wanted to do, except in video games.

"No." Maverick refused.

 **"And anyone else who's with him, and win the fight."** Taskmaster added.

The other Guardian members were given a bomb and a hoard of heartless to fight. But it seems Taskmaster wanted a special challenge for Maverick, and the armored keyblade wielder wasn't liking it. Not one bit.

"I may be a lot of things, including the universe's best Joker! But a murderer is not one of them!" Maverick snapped.

 **"Spare them. Kill them. It doesn't matter. All you have to do, is win the fight. If you run or call for help. If you tell them what's going on or try to charm your way out of the fight. I will skin your queen alive and make you watch."** Taskmaster warned sinisterly.

Now Elsa's life is on this. And that made Maverick very angry.

"If you lay one finger on her! I'll-" Maverick growled.

 **"Don't force my hand then!"** Taskmaster said back. **"So what's it going to be?"**

Maverick really didn't want this, but what other choice did he have? The life of his adopted mother, depends on this fight. If Taskmaster will really spare Elsa's life after winning this fight. And he needed to cooperate. Guess getting personal can do a lot of damage.

"Alright. If you spare her life. I'll do it." Maverick said in defeat.

 **"I make no promises, whatever happens to her. It's all up to you. Win. The. Fight."** Taskmaster ended on that note, leaving Maverick to finish his Task.

"Could be worst Aid." Maverick sighed to himself. "At least your not being told to drive a bus at 50 mph, through a minefield and giant scissors. Who am i kidding? That would be so much better than this."

Just then Maverick turned to see Mr Incredible bursting through the rooftop entrance. Then he sees Elastigirl stretching and swinging her way to the other end of the rooftop. Then something small and fast tripped Maverick to the ground. Maverick groaned and raised his head to see Dash slow down in front of him. With a smirk on his face.

"You didn't see that coming?" Dash mocked before speeding up.

Then Violet appears visible right behind Maverick, as he stood up to see the whole team surround him on the rooftop of DevTech. If only Maverick had his team with him, but he wasn't allowed to call for help. If he was going to save Elsa. the Maverick has to fight the Incredibles.

"There's nowhere to run! I only do the running...uh, what does the M stand for?" Dash tilted his head.

"Maverick. Obviously Maverick, i just explained it to your Uncle Tick earlier." Maverick gestured Mr Incredible while calling him the Tick.

"What were you doing in Winston Deavor's safe?" Elastigirl demanded.

"Well i thought someone left a package for me, sorry i gotta ask. Does the 'I' stand for Eye Candy?" Maverick quipped at Elastigirl which made her glare harder. "But since there wasn't-"

 **"If you don't fight them right now. Say goodbye to Mommy."** Taskmaster said on the other end.

Maverick felt his breathing stop for a second. This took him the wrong way in every way possible.

' _He knew?'_ Maverick thought to himself.

"Uh... Are you having a Vietnam flashback or something?" Violet gave Maverick a weird look. "You kinda look like you're spacing out there."

Maverick took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"I'm, really about this." Maverick summoned both keyblades and slammed them down.

creating a shockwave that knocked everyone off the roof, except for Mr Incredible who held onto the ground.

Then Maverick and Mr Incredible ran for each other and clashed.

* * *

 **( Michael Giacchino - The Incredibles Intro Theme)**

Maverick caught Mr Incredible's fist and threw him over his back. Then Maverick to hit Mr Incredible with his Keyblade, but he rolled out the way and stood up to block all of Maverick's keyblade attacks. Until Mr Incredible grabbed his keyblades and head butted him. But Maverick head butted Mr Incredible back, which knocked him a few feet away.

Then Elastigirl came in and threw a punch at Maverick, which he dodged and grabbed her long forearm.

But Elastigirl wrapped her hand and fingers around his head and pulled him close for a swift knee to the stomach, making him double over. Then she tried to pull his helmet off.

"Ugh! What kind of mask is this?!" Elastigirl grunted.

"It's not a mask Woke Richards, it's a profile! AKA! MY FACE!" Maverick pulled her hand off and flung it around her own face.

Then Maverick was met with a knock to the face by Mr Incredible.

"Get your hands off of her!" He grabbed Maverick by the throat, picking him up.

"What are you talking about? Her hands were all over me." Maverick wheezed a quip while being choked. "But I don't think she was doing it right."

That innuendo made Mr Incredible mad as he slammed him down to the ground, but then Maverick teleported out of his grip and roundhouse kicked him aside.

Even for a strong super strong guy Mr Incredible has never felt a punch or kick as strong as Maverick's

Elastigirl came in and wrapped herself around Maverick bounding him in her rubber form. But then Maverick uses his loose hand to summoned a thunder spell with his keyblade shocking her.

"Ugh!" Elastigirl yelled in pain as she fell limp. Then he threw her into Mr Incredible, wrapping her around him before he could get back up. Knocking the super couple into each other.

"I knew you both liked it rough but come on, their kids up here." Maverick quipped at them while they were down.

At that moment. Violet, who survived and recovered from being blown off the roof, came from behind Maverick while she was invisible and quickly trapped him in a force bubble.

"Speaking of which, oh shit." Maverick deadpanned.

Every super family has to have an invisible one.

Violet uses her telekinetic force field powers lifted him into the air and then she moves her arms sending several waves force field attacks left and right at Maverick in the air. While being attacked, he noted that somehow her force fields felt stronger than Mr Incredible's punch.

Then Violet formed a force disc around Maverick and slammed him through the ceiling. crashing him in the lounge lobby of the Penthouse.

" Shake it off Mav." Maverick moaned to himself. "God i hope they don't have a dog with a cape."

But despite the pain, Maverick quickly recovered and stood back up, only for Mr Incredible, Elastigirl and Violet to land right in front of him.

"Had enough?" Mr Incredible taunted him.

Maverick stood while spinning his Keyblades in a fighting stance.

"Vive la Comic Con." Maverick taunted before blasting a wave of neon at them.

Violet blocked it with a force field while protecting her parents. Then they all charge at Maverick. But Elastigirl couldn't knock him down as Maverick hardened his body with neon energy, as he caught her fist. Then Mr Incredible tried to smash him with both fists coming down at him. But Maverick blocked him with his own forearm covered in ice. Then Violet tried push him with an up close force field, but his neon magic was strong enough to hold against her powers.

With three of the Incredibles pushing against Maverick. Dash came in the super speed of light, as he saw his opportunity to strike at Maverick.

Dash ran around the room as everything slowed down for him to look for an opening. But as ran got closer and closer to Maverick. Something scary happened. Maverick's eyes looked directory at Dash. As if he was keeping up with him.

Dash looked both shocked and horrified. His jaw dropped further as Maverick's eyes kept following him in super speed. The armored keyblade wielder even turned his head to where Dash was running. Soon Maverick caught up with Dash in super speed as he swiped his keyblades at the other Incredibles, knocking them into the air as they froze in time.

Then Maverick threw his keyblade near Dash's feet, causing him to trip backwards and panic as the keyblade stuck to the floor in front of him. Dash tried to run away but Maverick flew over to him and grabbed him by his underwear. Making Dash struggle and wrestle in anger.

"Hey no fair! I'm gonna sue you for coping my shtick! And-" Dash was immediately gagged by ice forming on his mouth.

Then Maverick threw dash over at the others Incredibles. And a split second, Maverick used a stopga spell. And used his ice powers to freeze them all in place. Keeping the stopga spell from wearing off.

Finally, the Incredibles were subdued. And Maverick won the fight.

* * *

Finally Maverick went back into normal speed. Taking a breather as he saw the heroes he beat in battle. He didn't know whether to feel proud or ashamed. Proud of the fact that he took one four really powerful supers and survived. Or feel ashamed that he beat the crap out of people that didn't deserve it. These are heroes to give their lives to the innocent every chance they get, and they don't even have a magic healing factor.

Maverick just felt torn about this.

"This was so wrong on so many levels. I might as well change my name to John Wilks Booth." Maverick muttered to himself.

 **"Impressive."** Taskmaster stated in his comms **"Personally i would've killed them. But hey, why not save it for the merc who kidnapped your mom. Trying to collect your head?"**

Maverick shifted back into Aiden and spoke on his comms.

"You know?" Aiden spat. " You know who i was?"

 **"Not until recently, boy. You decided to peak under my mask, so I peeked under yours. I copy everything i see, remember?"** Taskmaster grinned.

" _Maverick. I am detecting a virus on your gummiphone."_ IRIS interrupted.

Aiden looked down at his phone and saw Taskmaster's symbol on the screen.

 **"I hacked all the info on that phone of yours. I know everything about you. The fact that your a boy from a broken planet, a cancer survivor and the son of a dead desk lady."** Taskmaster teased.

"***k you." Aiden glared down at the floor.

 **" I also know everyone that is important to you. The chocolate loving, Princess Anna your Aunt. Uncle Kristoff her husband. Their pet reindeer and their little doll that you saved by donating a spare lung and pancreas. And you miraculously grew yours back. Adina was it?"** Taskmaster went on.

Hearing him mention Adina, Aiden's little cousin. That made the boy so angry, that the fumes in his blood converted to gunpowder.

Even the walls around the building began to frost around him.

"I'm just about tempted to donate your balls to Tom Green's mailbox." Aiden spat.

 **"Arendelle AKA Your savaged middle aged kingdom you call home. The talking snowman, what is he the mascot? And of course ..."** Taskmaster chuckled finally saying **"Elsa Agnerdotter. AKA The Snow Queen of Arendelle."**

That did it.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Aiden screamed as his eyes glowed blue and green.

 **"I'm looking at her right now. She saw the whole fight. Everything you are doing to try and get her back."** Taskmaster revealed.

"You sadistic **K!." Aiden Bellowed

 **"She can even hear that pretty mouth of yours, i bet she and your fire star girlfriend would just hate to kiss it."** Taskmaster mocked.

Victoria.

"Leave her out of this." Aiden warned.

He really does love her.

 **"This whole monkey quest started because of her. You and your winter goddess of a mother would be safe at home right now, if that girl never had shown up on your turf."** Taskmaster stated

* * *

 ** _Back at Taskmaster's hideout….._**

"Which is why I'm to make you an offer." Taskmaster said, as he looked back at Elsa.

She was trapped in a glass cell that blocks all of her magic. She was glaring back at Taskmaster, as she could hear everything he was saying.

"Let me have Mister Knife and the girl. Be a good boy, and walk away from the Shi'ar war and all of this. Vow that you'll never interfere with my business again. And i'll completely forgive and forget everything that's happened and let you and your mother go back home peacefully." Taskmaster spoke honestly.

Then he turned back to the screen.

"Or. If your so stubborn, and your ready to end it here and now. There's an address I'm sending you. Go there. Prepare to take off your 'mask' for everyone to see." Taskmaster spoke seriously.

Elsa gasped. Aiden would have to either turn Victoria and Jason over to Taskmaster. Or expose his identity to his whole world. In order to save his mother. The queen cursed herself for being powerless right now and that her son is going through all of this.

It's going to take a miracle to get them out of this one. Elsa could only pray for one to happen.

* * *

 ** _Back over at Aiden…_**

 **"I've sent the address. Either them or you. So what is it going to be, Maverick?"** Taskmaster ended the call.

Aiden looked out the window and leaned his forehead on the glass as his closed his eyes. And took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that it's come to this, but here he is now.

With Taskmaster tracking his every movement. And his dark magic matches all of Aiden's magic. Including his top super speed, Aiden couldn't think of a clever way out of this. A spell, a call for help, leaving this world or going anywhere else but the mysterious address. Anything that doesn't cooperate with Taskmaster game will be a death sentence to Elsa.

Aiden couldn't bare to suffer the pain of losing another mother. Not again.

Just then, Aiden could hear the cops and swat coming from the stairs and elevator. There shouts of arrest were echoing through the air.

So Aiden opened his eyes, and with a determined look he shifted back into Maverick. And then he burst out the window, breaking the glass as he took off into the sky.

Flying toward the address marked on his map. He had to make a decision. Either turn in his father and the girl he fell in love with, and everything would go back to normal for him and his family. Or turn himself in and save everyone.

But what decision will he make?

"If there was a time when life started sucking, this counts." Maverick muttered to himself as he flew away from DevTech.

Leaving the Incredibles, frozen in the building as he flew away to make his choice.

But what?

* * *

 ** _At the edge of the city….._**

A few minutes ago, Maverick received a message from his teammates that they succeeded in stopping all of the bombs and finishing Taskmaster's challenges. Groot took down all of the heartless in Central Park. Darkwing Duck saved the mayor. J'son and Victoria defeated the heartless at the mall and Zambron saved a theme park from blowing up.

Best of all, no one was killed or injured during any of the fights.

All that's left is for the Maverick to turn himself in. Without telling his friends where he is or what he was doing. There was no way he was going to turn anyone in. Victoria and he has come a long way since they met and Aiden is not going to betray her. And he doesn't want to lose another parent. That goes for J'son.

So Aiden made his decision.

In his Maverick form, he flew over to the address, which lead to an abandoned storage depot at the edge of Metroville. Maverick came inside the place. It was empty and dusty, filled with trash and cobwebs. He went down a hallway which led to a room with TV screens on the wall. Forming one big picture of Taskmaster live streaming from his hideout.

Maverick looked up at the screens as Taskmaster started talking.

 **"So your taking the fall instead. Why am i not surprised? This was never my plan, I did this all for a check. Someone hired me to take you down and collect the girl. But you made it personal. And that is something I can't let you slide from."** Taskmaster showed Elsa on the screen.

Maverick was relieved that she didn't have any signs of harm on her. But her looks of distress made him more determined to get her out of there.

 **"You're probably wondering how I was able to put this all together. Well, money buys everything. And apparently, fear does to. And this woman, is your biggest weakness. And ironically she's not even your real mother."** Taskmaster went on. **"But don't think i don't understand. Amelia, my wife. She was everything to me. My mother figure, my best friend and the light of my life. She was my biggest weakness."**

He said that with grief in his voice.

 **"My face became a disgrace, as i gave my everything to the Nova Corp. And yet they abandoned me, no one stood by me, as I lost everything. All in the name of love."** Taskmaster came back on the screen looking down at Maverick. **"And now. Your going to know that pain, from my perspective. But first things first, leave your equipment on that table in front of you."**

Maverick came up slowly, and left his gummi phone. His devices and his keyblades.

 **"Now. The truck."** Taskmaster gestured at the doors at the right, to the back of a truck.

Maverick sighed and went over. And sat at the back of the truck. The doors automatically closed as who ever was driving the vehicle was taking him to Taskmaster's hideout. Maverick had no idea how long this was going to take. So he just sat there in darkness. Waiting for the inevitable to happen.

* * *

 ** _An hour later in an unknown area…._**

Out. Deep into the forest, was an old lab base that use to belong to Syndrome, before his death. Those who sue to worked for him, went into hiding after his defeat. Until Taskmaster bought them all, thanks to his secret access to American currency. Technology can do so many wonders. Almost like magic.

Taskmaster was outside, as Syndrome's mercenaries (Now Taskmaster's troops) forced Maverick onto a gurney and strapped his arms and legs in the metal restraints. Then they wheeled him down to the containment cell where Elsa was being kept. Taskmaster followed as they went up to the door to her cell.

"Double the watch. Make sure we weren't followed." Taskmaster order two of his troops.

"You got it sure." They nodded and left.

Maverick would usually make a quip at moments like this. But for some reason he was quiet. Probably the fear for his mother's life is getting to him.

Taskmaster wheeled him in to the cell. Where Elsa was on the ground. Still cuffed as she stood up and gasp.

"Aiden!" Elsa cried and tried to run to him.

But Taskmaster stopped her with a gun pointed at her.

"I'm sorry Mom." Maverick looked at her sadly.

"I'd smile if i wear you." Taskmaster pointed at the camera's on every corner. "Your about to go live at your world. In 3 ...2...1."

* * *

At that moment, down in Corona. So many people watched as a dark sphere that looked like a giant crystal ball appeared. And hovered over the city as it displayed a live image of Maverick's unmasking. For so many to watch.

If Corona sees it. The whole world will.

Anna and Kristoff were looking up from the city with Rapunzel and everyone else. And they all looked horrified seeing this happen.

"Oh no…" Anna whispered in tears for her nephew, she could even see her sister there on the screen as well.

* * *

 ** _Back with Taskmaster..._**

"This isn't going to end how you think, Anthony." Maverick glared while restraint to the gurney.

Taskmaster didn't like his first name being called out loud, as he threw a punch at Maverick in the face.

"STOP IT!" Elsa screamed.

"Enough! And quit with the bravado. It's too late for that. I didn't care to know who you are." Taskmaster leaned in to his face, and pointed at the camera. "But they will. I'm going to rob your world of what my world took from me. Hope. They see your metal face and think of you as someone to keep them safe, and your other face as someone to love. But would they feel the same way if both faces are known as the same? Let's find out."

Then Taskmaster looks at Elsa. "Your Majesty. I would like you to do the honors." He said.

Because Aiden had her ice DNA in him. Elsa was the only other person besides Aiden to activate and deactivate his magic ring. Taskmaster knew this, and he wanted Elsa to expose Aiden.

"No! We're done playing your games!" Elsa glared at him.

Taskmaster pointed his gun at Maverick. "You should know that this room doesn't just shut down your powers. But also his. He won't heal from a bullet to the head, so either you get him out of that suit! Or he'll drop out of that suit as a corpse.

Elsa looked shocked and scared. What kind of a monster would do this? Even to a child?

"Hey Queen, looking at me. It's okay." Maverick nodded.

"IT'S NOT OKAY! You know what this means." Elsa said in tears.

"It won't end after this." Maverick said calmly.

Elsa slowly walked up to Maverick and touched his metal cheek.

"When they find out who you are. It's over. You know that." Elsa choked.

"I know. But i need you to trust me. You always do." Maverick stated seriously.

Elsa looked down as the tears fell.

"Do it." Taskmaster ordered with the gun still pointed at Maverick.

With no other choice. Elsa took one deep breath, remembering what her uncle Frederic said to her.

She wasn't prepared for this. But whatever happens, she will always stand by her son. Whatever it takes.

So Elsa slowly moved her hand up to Maverick's finger and reluctantly deactivated the ring's magic, shifting him back to normal.

Once the Maverick changed. Elsa widened her eyes in shock at what she was looking at.

What happens next?

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **"Hey Sorarules?! Or is it CLASS? Never mind! I think i see an angry mob outside!" Maverick exclaimed from up stairs.**

 **Oh crap. I'm in for it now, i just know it. I better say what i have to say quickly and head for the hills!**

 **So yeah, Maverick surrendered to Taskmaster in order to save Elsa. Just like Batman did at the end of Arkham Knight. But will this end the same way?**

 **Will Aiden be exposed to everyone?**

 **Will The Incredibles bounce back after that epic fight?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Also let me know what you thought of the fight, if you want me to add more to it or not. I was inspired by the fight between Superman and Flash in the Justice League movie, when Maverick looked at Dash and sped up with him during the fight.**

 **I'll edit and fix any mistakes that were made in this chapter. And i may need a co-writer's help in writing the next chapter. But i will get the next one out as soon as possible.**

 **PM: me or Send any ideas you may have in the comment section and let me know what you thought of this one.**

 **And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	26. Unpredictable Rescue

**We're Back Folks!**

 **Sorry it took so long to post this one, i got a cold last week but i'm getting over it now finally.**

 **"Just stand right there." Maverick said backing away from the author. "You do you and i'll do me."**

 **Anyway...If you thought the last chapter was a rush, get ready for the one after this chapter.**

 **But first we're at the part that some of you were waiting to see. Yes, Elsa will be rescued in this chapter.**

 **But what happens to Maverick and what is his plan?**

 **"Like i'm gonna tell you? Read yourself you spoiler junkies!" Maverick quipped.**

 **Alright now that we're all here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Unpredictable Rescue.**

 ** _One hour earlier at the storage depot….._**

Maverick flew over to an empty ally at the edge of the city. And landed at the entrance of the storage depot.

He had decided to turn himself into Taskmaster to save his mother.

Outside he was about to walk in. But before Maverick could, a prototype grenade was thrown at his feet.

"Huh?" Maverick looked down.

Then the grenade flashed. But instead of an explosion. It was a bright light that flashed, and the illumination caused everything around him to freeze in time. Steam, smoke, wind blowing leaves and litter stopping in the air. Everything froze in the air.

Maverick looked around confused until he realized that someone threw a grenade at him. It was a weapon J'son made to slow down time for ten minutes. Enough time to a certain girl to convince him from making a mistake.

"You can't turn yourself into Taskmaster." He heard Blaze say.

Maverick turned around and was shocked to see Blaze standing here.

"Vic, you can't be here! Taskmaster is watching my every move! He'll kill-"

"Relax Mav. He can't see us in this zone. I borrowed one of Jase's time grenades and change it's functions on your ship. We're both moving so fast we'll only be gone fore a inch of a second in the real world." Blaze eased.

Victoria borrowed a time grenade from J'son's weapons pack. Their made made from the best of Shi'ar tech. usually those grenades slow enemies down to attack them with ease. But Victoria reversed it's to speed folks up instead of slowing them down. Their both moving so fast it's making everything else slow by comparison. Taskmaster won't notice a thing.

Which gives both of these kids some time to talk. Maverick sighed as he shifted back into Aiden.

"You know how much the queen means to me Vic. If I don't do this, he'll kill her." Aiden said plain and simple.

Blaze shifted back into Victoria and stepped up to him with a deferment look. "He'll kill her regardless if you do this."

"You don't know that!" He spat.

"I do!" Victoria shot back. "Once he has you, me and J'son! He'll kill her once she's been used as bait!"

"So what, i should just walk away and let Task make vichyssoise out of her?!" Aiden argued.

Victoria grabbed Aiden's right hand and spoke to IRIS.

"IRIS, prepare the Trompe l'oeil protocol." Victoria said to the computer.

"The what?" Aiden quirked his eyebrows.

"It means fool the eye in-" Victoria tried to explain.

"I know what it means. I made my French tutor pass out from pure shame. What have you and female Hal 9000 been working on, behind my back?" Aiden inquired.

"This." Victoria let go of his hand and she shifted into his Maverick suit.

"What in the ass?" Aiden widened his eyes. "It's like all of the mirrors have been lying about my value."

"I'll skip through the 'how' and get to the point. I go in as you, surrendering to Taskmaster and rescue your mom." Victoria suggested, then she shifted out of the Maverick suit.

"You forgot the part where he shuts down your powers once you go in." Aiden pointed out.

"His anti power tech only works on magic. And the dumbass doesn't realize that my powers aren't magic based." Victoria revealed.

"Okay so your going to ride my co-tail buy being armored bait. What if he calls your bluff? You don't have a healing factor to save you from the smallest paper cut." Aiden worried.

"He won't! He'll get a nasty case of Steven-Johnson syndrome before he can even think about hurting me or your mother. Look Aiden." Victoria grabbed his shoulder. "We're going to beat him. But we need to stop being predictable."

"When have I ever been predictable?" Aiden inquired.

"You don't want an honest from me, believe me. So i will dumb it down by saying, your are being predictable right now." Victoria stated.

Aiden looked down for a second before looking back at her. "I can't take a risk when it comes to my mother." He said.

"It's an even bigger risk for you to take the fall. Take it from someone else who knows what pain is really like. " Victoria then touched Aiden cheek. And placed his right hand on her chest. Where her heart was. "You know in my heart that i'm right. And i know that you care."

"Care about what?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Aiden, don't be a dumbass, that native woman from Never Land said so. You've been crushing after me since day one." Victoria gave a sarcastic smile.

"I didn't think you wanted it." Aiden argued. " You've been cold and resistant when we first met."

"So you admit you care about me." Victoria pressed on.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I DO!" Aiden screamed. "But you don't feel the same way! You don't know what real love is."

"***K YOU!" Victoria screamed, which made Aiden widened his eyes.

 _'Where did that come from?'_ Aiden thought.

"Before J'son. Everyone i've ever known, has either died, left or used me! Everyone!" Victoria pushed him. "***king except for you! So don't tell me i don't know what love is! Cause the truth is i've know nothing but hatred and pity until i met you."

Victoria's voice choked a bit on that last statement. Sure J'son was always a father-figure to Victoria. But Victoria never came out of her depression shell. Her lack of hope and freedom that she desired. The girl always hated herself for what Deathbird did to her. But meeting Aiden, becoming a Guardian. It gave Victoria purpose. Adventure. Freedom. And it her the will to embrace who she is. All this time Aiden stood up and took a punch for her, sacrificed for her, and the way he spoke to her. He improved her as well.

"I'm sorry, if i could take back what those monsters from the Shi'ar did you i would. But i can't-" Aiden tried to say.

"Your been already doing it since we first met. I know i never tried this before and i've been resisting like a total killjoy." Victoria admitted. "But the thing that's been going on between us. I want this."

Aiden's eyes widened. Is she for real? All this time she's been cold and unmoving toward most of his quips and moves he tried to make and she picks now to do this?!

Talk about bad timing.

Victoria doesn't feel like it's bad timing. She just didn't want to see it. At first she kept acting like she didn't want any cute boys in her life. But as they kept moving on from world to world. Her admiration and respect for Aiden kept growing and growing. And now. That Admiration has become love. Genuine love. Her only regret is that she never admitted it at first.

She kind of did one time, but it wasn't the same as now.

* * *

 ** _A Flashback on the Star Search..._**

 _ **(Sam Cooke - Bring it home it home to me.)**_

 _ **If you ever change your mind**_

 _ **About leaving, leaving me behind**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, bring it to me**_  
 _ **Bring your sweet loving**_  
 _ **Bring it on home to me**_  
 _ **Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah)**_

 _After the team left Never Land, things were starting to settle down on the ship. Everyone else was asleep while Aiden was driving the ship, and Victoria was sitting on a couch in the lower deck, sharpening her sword. Despite their last victory and positive departure they had with Peter Pan. Victoria was still hiding some inner pain and rage from her vision about her life back on Chandelier and almost killing Aiden because of it. The Isle of the Astray effected both her and Aiden._

 _Aiden came back down from the bridge rubbing a cold towel on his face._

 _"We'll be at our next stop tomorrow. I hope it's not a world of talking planes cause that can't fly with me and...Are you alright?" He noticed her hardened face._

 _"I'm find." Victoria said rather rudely._

 _But Aiden knew otherwise. He heard the music playing in the background. And decided to make a move._

 _He came up to Victoria and offered a hand to her. She looked up at him and saw him swaying a bit to the music._

 _"What are you doing Aiden?" Victoria asked in annoyance._

 _"Come cruise with me." Aiden offered._

 _"If that's boy talk for dance, i'm not doing it." Victoria said._

 _"This is Sam Cooke." Aiden gently took her sword and sat it down. "One of the greatest earth singers of all time."_

 _Victoria sighed and took his hand and stood up much to her look of disinterest, but deep down she was really liking this. Then she put her other hand on Aiden shoulder while he wrapped his other hand around Victoria's waist. Then they started a slow to the music._

 _ **I know I laughed when you left**_

 _ **But now I know I only hurt myself**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, bring it to me**_  
 _ **Bring your sweet loving**_  
 _ **Bring it on home to me**_  
 _ **Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah)**_

 _After Aiden showed her how to do a twirl like in the modern era. Victoria did as was instructed and twirled like a professional dancer. He smirked at this._

 _"Zambron thinks your not a dancer." Aiden pointed out._

 _"If you ever tell anyone about this, i will kill you." Victoria remarked._

 _"Believe me if my Hyperactive Aunt could see us now. i would not resisted you taking me out now." Aiden quipped._

 _"Why do you call her red? Her hair's not that red." Victoria wondered._

 _"Well, back on earth we have a drink called Redbull. An energy drink sports players and art working artists use to wake them up if they start slacking. Drinking too much of that stuff will cause to become a human sugar cube, and everyone around you will dream of seeing you sleep for once." Aiden emphasized._

 _"And...that's what your Aunt is like." Victoria figured._

 _"Yes and no. She is one of most overexcited folks to ever live with, but their's so much good and love in her heart that everyone including me are willing to endure the sugar fumes." Aiden stated._

 _"Even when she's pushing whatever she wants between us." Victoria added._

 _"What she wants, is some evidence that there's some unspoken thing between us." Aiden clarified._

 _"What Unspoken thing?" Victoria giggled lightly figuring that it sounds ridiculous._

 _"You know, this. 'Cheers, Sam and Diane. Guy and a girl dig each other, but never say it because if they do the ratings would go down'. Sort of thing." Aiden stated._

 _Victoria gave him a look. "There's no unspoken thing." She deadpanned._

 _"Well it's a catch twenty two. Because if you said it, it would be spoken and you'd be a liar. So by not saying it, you are telling the truth and admitting that there is." Aiden smirked._

 _Victoria was about to deny it again, but then an evil idea came to her head._

 _"So if i say 'no', i really mean 'yes' right?" Victoria asked._

 _"Pretty much." Aiden nodded._

 _"Well in that case, i adore the living hell out of you." Victoria grinned evilly._

 _Aiden sighed knowing that means know._

 _"Well it was worth a why." Aiden muttered as they continued their dance._

 _But what he didn't know is that the girl really meant what she said, and not in that opposite girl code._

* * *

 ** _Flashback over..._**

Aiden couldn't believe what he was hearing, and ecstatic about it. It was something he never thought would come until later on. But it's happening now.

"Oh. I don't believe it. Are you serious?!" Aiden exclaimed. "You always kept giving me the impression that this never was Cheers! That this was always the part of the show, where one person is willing to open themselves up to new possibilities while the other is a jerk! Who doesn't trust anybody! It's a show that doesn't exist because it would get zero ratings!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT CHEERS IS!" Victoria bellowed.

"You told me their was no unspoken thing between us!" Aiden argued.

"Well i lied!" Victoria yelled. "And i don't mean that last part when i lied, that one was the truth."

Victoria is doing this now because if they don't make it back from their next battle. They may never have had their chance. And the girl didn't want that. She wan't at least one person in her life that she fully opened up to. Victoria wasn't this open with her mentor J'son, if she wasn't opening up and changing for the better before, she is now. She really wants this. Why can't this boy accept that?

 _'She's going to say it Aiden. Now's your chance to strike.'_ Aiden thought as he felt the butterflies going nuts in his stomach.

" I'm not hiding anymore, i'm just going to come out with it. Aiden? What we have is, some unspoken thing." Victoria finally stated as she came up close.

Aiden could feel it, a moment to finally claim the gold. The one thing that every prince dreams of finding.

Aiden finally came over to Victoria and kissed her on the lips. It took Victoria by surprise, but she closed her eyes. reached up and kissed Aiden back while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Its about time!

After their lips separated. Aiden looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm very sorry." Aiden muttered.

"I'm sorry too." Victoria regretted snapping at Aiden like that earlier.

"Well i'm more sorry. For screaming at you. For almost making the biggest mistake of my life, by repeating Return Of The Jedi. And also for making our first kiss awkward." Aiden clarified. "I felt a large rush of-"

"diet Pepsi?" Victoria guessed.

"***k that stuff. You can't spell diet without die." Aiden quipped. "The point is, i didn't want to miss our moment in case anything goes wrong after this."

Victoria giggled and kissed his lips again. This time passionately. Aiden was shocked that somehow this didn't surprise him. It's as if their now officially connected. Like it was meant to be.

Some 'unspoken thing' this was.

"For the record. I wouldn't have said 'no' if you wanted this." Victoria revealed after they separated.

"I just didn't think we we're ready to say yes. I figured you would always wanted to settle with someone who wasn't an artificial dick who was using you for fire ammo. But someone who would give you a fresh and honest started." Aiden said.

"I did. But then i met you." Victoria expressed.

Victoria wants Aiden to be that 'someone'. At first she was just cold and distant. And annoyed with people who use jokes for a personality. And she presented herself for her abilities and what a painful life it brought her. But after meeting someone like Aiden, someone who embraces power and conquered pain. He taught her how to do the same.

The boy has that effect on everyone.

"You could've said so before." Aiden pointed out making her smile.

"It would defeat the purpose." Victoria patted his cheek condescendingly. "Now you better make yourself scarce. It's time to sweep the leg Johnny."

Aiden looked around to see that the time bomb was wearing off, as the leaves in the air started moving with the wind again.

"Right. Don't let me slow you down babe. Copyright Blaze." Aiden said before teleporting away.

Victoria giggled then shifted into her Maverick disguise right before the time bomb wore off. Then she went inside and followed Taskmaster instructions. Who of course was oblivious of everything that was going on.

* * *

A few minutes after that, Aiden was now a roof top watching as Fake Maverick aka his official girlfriend was being driven off into the sunset in the back of a truck, and not in a romantic way.

J'son arrived and with was with Aiden on the rooftop watching this happen. Including the rest of his teammates. Zambron, Darkwing Duck and Groot.

"Guess the merc took the bait." Darkwing Duck grinned.

"She's can't be bait. She's not edible. Unless…" Zambron gasped. "Taskmaster a cannibal?!"

"Zam, remind me to buy you a Julie Coleman dictionary after this." Aiden rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't told us what happens after she gets there." Darkwing said to Aiden.

"I already have IRIS processing a little halftime gig i came up with.

"So, what did she do to convince you?" J'son smirked at Aiden.

"Save it for the climax." Aiden deadpanned.

"Alright alright." J'son raised his hands in defense. "I just know a poker face when I see one."

"I am Groot." Groot quipped. Translate: _"Yeah? Wait until he pokes your face with his baby pictures."_

"What did he say?" J'son inquired.

"He just reminded me that we'll need some extra surplus. And by that i mean some more able-bodied men in tights to help us bring down Taskmaster's secret army." Aiden used air quotes when he set secret army.

"What secret army?" J'son inquired

"Well for starters. I secured IRIS'S network into a private severe, to keep the merc and his dark ringworm from poking in on us. Not even the darkest Steven King novel is black ops enough to break into this holy vault." Aiden revealed.

(Disney vault joke).

"After that I took a peek at where Task has been discreetly doing is online shopping. And he bought off a group of rent-a-thugs who've have an experience of dealing with caped folks." Aiden added.

"How long did it take you to do all of this?" J'son asked.

"A few seconds." Aiden answered simply.

Now J'son was impressed. The kid knows how to take advantage of super speed.

"Anyway here's the plan." Aiden began explaining to the guardians and J'son about his plan to

out scheme the schemer.

* * *

 ** _Thirty minutes later...Back with the Incredibles…._**

Earlier just right after Maverick left them frozen in their state. The Incredibles were immediately thawed out once the Maverick was out of range. They didn't even feel or smelled cold afterwards. The cops were fascinated at the sight of this.

At the moment. Mr Incredible and Elastigirl were describing everything they saw to the chief and agent Rick Dicker.

"Can you describe the guy you were fighting?" The chief asked.

"Well he was wearing some kind of blue, green and red armor from head to toe. And he had these swords that looked like giant keys." Mr Incredible described.

"One matched his suit and the other was made of ice." Elastigirl added.

"So he has ice powers? Sheesh. Frozone's going to be jealous." Agent Dicker remarked.

"Well he would be if he wasn't on tour. But I think we can handle this on our own." Elastigirl stated.

"You sure about that? (Howard Stark Impression)?" The chief stated.

"Well the guy hasn't met all of us yet." Violet hinted about Jack Jack.

"No. No way, it's too dangerous." Elastigirl said firmly.

"Yeah? Dangerous for who?" Violet grinned.

"It's worth a try." Dash backed her up.

Elastigirl was about to say something when everybody all of a sudden heard the faint sound of music playing loud from Winston Deavor's office. Which is weird since no one went inside there. The police had already searched the office.

"What in the world?" The chief muttered in confusion.

The Incredibles had the idea that it meant trouble.

"Stay back. It could be trouble." Elastigirl said to the cops.

Then she and Mr Incredible slowly walked into the office, the music was becoming clear. Like behind a screen blocking the noise. Or like a next door neighbor turning up his TV. Either way Mr Incredible and Elastigirl we're both surprised and unamused by what they saw.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Elastigirl muttered.

They saw Maverick standing on his ship which was hovering from the outside the windows of Deavor's office. He was holding up his gummiphone while it played music. Maverick was basically imitating Lloyd Dobler from 'Say Anything' in his own way to say 'sorry for kicking your asses earlier'.

 **(In Your Eyes - Peter Gabriel)**

 **Love I get so lost, sometimes**

 **Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart**

 **When I want to run away**

 **I drive off in my car**

 **But whichever way I go**

 **I come back to the place you are**

Dash and Violet came over, and the former was the only one who look impressed.

"Woah! His ride looks wicked!" Dash beamed.

"What? It's Not better than my ride!" Mr Incredible complained.

"Dad, the car is not a spaceship. You're comparing apples with oranges." Violet pointed out.

"Kids? Honey? Can we please focus?! The alien that just broke in here, and fought us earlier is standing right there doing God knows what!" Elastigirl exclaimed quietly.

"It's alright, no need to panic. He's not hostile." Winston Deavor turned in the chair behind the desk to face them with a smile, revealing that he's been sitting there for the last few seconds.

"Winston?!" They all exclaimed in shock.

"How did you get in here?!" Mr Incredible asked.

"Our friend out there teleporting me in here. He's really good at that." Winston said amusingly. "Look this whole thing has just been a huge misunderstanding."

The Incredibles doubted that.

"Mr Deavor with all due respect, we like to hear it from him." Elastigirl suggested.

"Fair enough!" Maverick said from outside before stopping the music and teleporting inside, standing next to Winston Deavor.

"Is everything okay back there?! We heard the music stop!" Dicker said from the back.

Maverick looked a little worried, will the cops come in and see him, will these guys call them in.

"Everything's fine Rick, the kids left the TV on! we're just having a family briefing!" Elastigirl yelled back casually.

That was mother code for, 'the kids are in trouble and we need privacy'. But that was a lie. She said that to keep the cops from coming in and seeing their unwelcome guest. Thank goodness. Otherwise if they saw him, they would open fire at Maverick.

"Alright! We'll handle the sweep down stairs, let us know if anything comes up!" The chief said before he and the cops left.

"You got it Chief!" Elastigirl said back.

With the cops and Agent Dicker gone, Maverick was now alone with Deavor and the Incredibles. Oh joy.

"You got 30 seconds. Talk." Mr Incredible glared at Maverick.

"Alright, saying 'we got off to a bad start' would be a huge understatement. I took our introduction and turned it into a toilet stall in an airport bathroom. The one in Minneapolis, you know the one." Maverick quipped a little.

"20 seconds." Elastigirl countered with a glare of her own.

"Look, Kate Tanner? Just because I'm an alien that break's shit doesn't mean i'm something you should hate." Maverick countered at her before continuing. "Where was i? Oh yeah! Someone i love was kidnapped and brought to this world. By a mercenary name Taskmaster, who's a total short fused fruit cake. And not the wheat kind. He so crazy that whenever he goes running, he takes the psycho-path."

"Sounds like my ex science teacher." Violet whispered.

"The Jackass made he fight you guys, because he said he would kill her if I didn't. It's not like i had any other choice but to go start a '4-vs-1 WWE match' with you folks." Maverick finished.

"And you expect us to believe all of this and give you a get out of jail free card right?" Mr Incredible crossed his arms with disbelief.

"What a second." Elastigirl's mask started scanning Maverick's suit. Her eyes widened. "Bob. turn on your scanner."

"What? Why?" Mr Incredible inquired.

"Just do it." Elastigirl insisted.

Mr Incredible touched his mask and it's scanner began seeing through Maverick's armored form. Edna wasn't lying about it working on magic. They could see Aiden, a thirteen year boy underneath an armored body for a suit.

"Wait. Your just kid." Mr Incredible said in shock.

"What?!" Dash and Violet yelled in shock.

" Motherfudge-sickle pot brownies. You peaked didn't you?" Maverick deadpanned in a nonplus way. "I didn't know they had a PartyCity and a Verizon at Hogwarts."

" Before you all continue. Maverick here came to me directly with everything. Hoping that you would believe him. His real name is Aiden Elsonov, his mother was taken by the mercenary he just mentioned." Winston Deavor said in his defense. "I have footage from security tapes and audio logs that were bugged throughout whole building to prove that he's innocent."

He played the tape on the computer screen and played the recorded sounds of Taskmaster's threat on his comms.

"here's your Task. You fight Mr Incredible. And anyone else who's with him, and win the fight. If you don't fight them right now. Say goodbye to Mommy."

The Incredibles couldn't believe what they were hearing. What kind of monster would threaten to kill a child's mother like this?

"And that's not the half of it." Winston looked at Maverick. "You can bring them in now son."

Maverick nodded and teleported away, then came back with his team mates. Everyone except Victoria and J'son who were on their way to rescue Elsa.

"Is….that a talking tree?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"I am Groot." Groot greeted.

"I'm more wacked out by the duck in the purple cape." Dash whispered to her ear.

"These are the Guardians of the Multiverse. Just today, they were in different parts of the city, saving lives from an invading group of monsters they call the Heartless." Winston stated as he stood up and walked over to each of them. "Groot here, saved a bunch of children in the park."

"I am Groot." Groot nodded.

"And Darkwing Duck saved the mayor's life from the heartless after disarming a bomb." Winston stated.

"No need to through flowers, a check will do just fine." Darkwing gloated while rubbing his shining his grapple hook.

"And Zambron the crusher here. Posed as a carny worker in Metroville, so he could get in close and stop a bomb that was planted underneath a Ferris wheel.

"Sounds like you had it easy." Darkwing crossed his arms looking at Zambron.

"It was not. My task was difficult due to the many annoying children who wouldn't stop following me and kept demanding me to hand them treats. I don't even know what cotton candy is!" Zambron snapped.

Everyone looked at Zambron weirdly before Mr Incredible approached Maverick.

"I guess we misjudged you. Look i-" Mr Incredible said with remorse.

"We can make amends later. For now let's pretend that are roughhouse match earlier never happened. Because we've got thirty minutes to Taskmaster's door step before crap hits the fan. Can you lend a hand? Senior Incredible?" Maverick offered his hand to Mr Incredible.

Mr Incredible accept the handshake and said. "You got it Maverick."

"We'll all stop Taskmaster. We owe that much." Elastigirl stood with Mr Incredible and smiled.

" Alright but i have to warn you all, this fight. It's gonna be unpredictable. We all have to be in order to stop him." Maverick stated.

"You do have a plan though right?" Violet asked.

"We'll discuss it on the ship." Maverick pointed back a ship hovering outside.

"Awesome!" Dash looked excited to ride on the ship.

"Actually Dash. We your fast enough to follow on foot. We need you to go bring Jack Jack." Elastigirl said to her son.

"WHAT?!" Dash dropped his jaw.

"You heard her." Violet said amusingly to her little brother.

"Put this on. This will beam you on board once your done picking up…...Who's Jack Jack?" Maverick inquired.

The Incredibles just smirked.

"You know what, my guts tell me i'm gonna find out later. Let's get the Comic Con on the road." Maverick said to the Guardians and the Incredibles.

Then they all boarded the ship while Dash ran over to pick up Jack Jack.

Hopefully Aiden's plan will work.

* * *

 ** _Thirty Minutes later at Taskmaster's hideout…._**

 ** _(And now we're back to where we left off in the last chapter.)_**

Once Elsa was forced turned off Maverick's suit. He got loose from his restraints on the gurney and landed on the ground. Revealing to Elsa that it was Victoria in the suit the whole time. In a fake Maverick suit. Once she was shifting out of the suit, she surrounded the camera's with a wall of fire. To hide her identity from the public of Aiden's world.

Then within the inch of a second, Victoria quickly shifted into Blaze before dropping the fire, showing everyone that it's her instead. Blaze the love of the Maverick

"What the hell?!" Taskmaster widened his eyes.

Then Blaze charged both of her hands with fire and electricity and quickly blasted Taskmaster. Sending him miles through the ground. Like a piano falling through a fifty story building. Elsa was shocked and impressed to see how Aiden's little 'friend' took on her kidnapper.

 **"Sorry ladies and merc pervs! we've just canceled tonight's 'Chop The Mask'. Because the real MC M here is taking over this crap show!"** The real Maverick spoke on the intercom.

Elsa smiled knowing that's the real Aiden speaking.

* * *

 ** _Back down in Corona….._**

The whole city was watching from the giant dark sphere, magically broadcasting the whole unpredictable rescue of Queen Elsa like a giant flying TV screen in the sky. The whole city cheered including Anna and the others. Seeing that the Queen and Maverick's darkest hour was reversed.

"WAY TO GO AID- I MEAN MAVERICK!" Olaf cheered.

 **"The metal dame you're seeing is the dynamite that blew up in the face 'Merc The Worst'. And is taking the Snow Queen out of the playing field to join the party."** Maverick spoke over the sphere in the sky. **"The questions on everyone's lips is 'who is this femme fetale? Is she real? Can i have one? I want answers dang it! NOW!' Well i'll give it to you straight. First we weren't that close. Then we really weren't that close. Then something happened."**

"Please say it." Anna squealed quietly with a big smile.

 **"We bought milkshakes. And got even further away."** Maverick quipped.

Anna groaned in annoyance.

"Don't worry, there's a catch to this." Eugene joked.

" And Then." Maverick started.

"Here we go." Eugene deadpanned.

 **" We went Bill and Coo."** Maverick stated.

Everyone looked confused.

 **"As in we're going steady."** Maverick added.

Both Anna and Rapunzel shouted like cheerleaders in a joy ride. Jumping up and down and laughing.

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Anna beamed.

"YOU DID YOU DID!" Rapunzel agreed.

The crowd of citizens gave a strange look toward the two princess. Which made them nervous.

"We like romances." Rapunzel said sheepishly.

 **"And those of you who are Twilight fans. And by that i mean some women who can't get over the Red Bull. I say GET A LIFE!"** Maverick bellowed humorously, Anna smirked knowing he was talking about her. **"And if you already have one. GO ON VACATION! And if your already having one. DO NOT HIT MY SHIP! ITS A COLLECTORS ITEM! Sorry that last part was me dealing with some unwelcome guest's kids fighting on my ride."**

"You know for the world's greatest Aunt, you can be very cruel." Cassandra remarked with a grin.

"I make no apologies." Anna smirked.

 **"So on that note. Stay tune, for a soon to be beat down in Merc Town. This is Maverick stepping down to hop in to the pool. PEACE YALL!"** Maverick quipped in a western accent before signing off.

Then the whole town watched as the giant sphere projected a battle taking place outside the lair. A battle between Taskmaster's troops ,the Guardians of the Multiverse and the Incredibles.

What a battle this was.

* * *

 ** _While that was going on, this happened in Taskmaster's Lair….._**

Blaze walked over to a fuse box, pulled it open and fried the circuits. Shutting down the power around the containment room. With the room shut down, Elsa felt her powers return to her as she frosted her hands much to her relief.

"If you got enough ice in the bag, use them. Because the heat is about to hit." Blaze approached Elsa.

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked.

"That's Aiden way of saying be ready to fight." Blaze clarified.

"Who else." Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile.

"J'son's coming over, you can tag with him. I need to regroup with the others." Blaze was about to leave.

"Wait." Elsa stopped her. "I need to say something, to the real you."

Blaze blasted the cameras with bolts of lighting to keep anyone from seeing this. Then she shifted back into Victoria.

"Say what you got to say quickly, They'll be here any minute." Victoria crossed her arms with a serious look.

It's not that Victoria was getting impatient. She knows how much the queen meant to Aiden. She doesn't want to be the one who failed to save her.

But Elsa say anything she just smiled, knelt down to Victoria's height and hugged the girl. Victoria was very surprised by this. But she didn't resist the hug or hug back for that matter, she did however eventually lean her head into Elsa's shoulder. Something about Elsa, despite being cold, she felt warm at the same time. In all her life, Victoria never felt genuine parental affection like this before. Not Deathbird hugged the girl like this.

' _No wonder Aiden loves this woman.'_ Victoria thought.

Once they separated. Elsa smiled at her and touched the girl's cheek.

"Thank you, for saving me. And for being there for my son. You both have my blessing." Elsa spoke with great compassion.

Victoria didn't know what to say. She just nodded slowly before turning with her shocked look. Then shifting into Blaze. Then she blew a hole in the roof and flew out. Just then J'son jumped in and landed in front of Elsa.

"Sorry ma'am, this dump has been condemned. I'm afraid you'll have to be escorted out." J'son afford his hand.

Elsa giggled. "It's fine. The service was terrible here anyway." She joked while taking his hand.

"Well you can cruise with me any day Ice babe." J'son wrapped his arm around her. Holding her tight.

"Oh Jase." Elsa chuckled.

Then he flew her out of there. Joining up with the fight outside.

Once they left. Some troops came in saw that the room was empty. Then A hand came out from the large dark hole. It ease Taskmaster who came out. Both in pain and pissed beyond believe that his plan failed.

"Alright Maverick. If it's a fight you want. Then it's a fight you'll get." Taskmaster sneered.

Whatever happens next, this Taskmaster chase ends today.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **"Boy! so much has happened in this one!**

 **Elsa was finally rescued, by Victoria.** **The Incredibles and Maverick are now good and their going to team up to fight Taskmaster's forces. Victoria is now Aiden's girlfriend and Elsa along with the whole Frozen and Tangled family approves of them both.**

 **Even J'son and Elsa are dating. And Aiden doesn't it know yet.**

 **"When did that happen?!" Maverick asked.**

 **You were too busy in Zootopia to notice. Also i said you don't know this part yet, remember?**

 **"Oh." Maverick muttered.** **"But now Deadpool is going to sue me for copying his 'Say Anything' scene from his sequel."**

 **You always steal from Deadpool!**

 **"Yeah but he never cared until i took from his John Cusack collection, something about him being a testament to his sanity." Maverick quipped. "Anyway can i barrow a penny?"**

 **A Penny?**

 **"He's Canadian alright?! He won't accept KH Munny!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **Ugh fine! Go get my wallet! Anyway...N** **ext we'll have a final showdown between the Maverick and Taskmaster**

 **Who will win?**

 **Will J'son find out about his son?**

 **Where will the Guardians of the Multiverse go next after this?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **"And prepare to watch me serve Task's ass on a ice and neon platter when we get back to it!" Maverick winked. "PS. That 'repeating Return of the Jedi' joke was meant for the haters of The Last Jedi. Screw you internet, i love that movie. Don't care was anyone says."  
**

 **Until next time Disney/Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	27. Final Task

**We're Back Folks!**

 **(Update: I added a mother son moment between Elsa and Aiden that was needed when i first posted this chapter. It's after the fight.)**

 **To be specific with the chapter title, this is not the Maverick's final battle. Rather this is his final fight against Taskmaster. There's still more action after this.**

 **"Mav shall stand! Task shall fall!" Maverick mimic in an Optimus Prime voice.**

 **That's not how the saying goes!**

 **"Talk to the hand Class." Maverick retorted.**

 **What hand?**

 **"EXACTLY!" Maverick exclaimed humorously.**

 **Kingdomwarrior125: Simple. Maverick pulled his stunts while Taskmaster was pulling his.**

 **"The moral of this story kids is 'Maverick rules!' #TM." Maverick quipped.**

 **Drakon45: "Thank you, your too kind. As for that pizza slice. Well...I had a box of pizza, but someone stole it and left a ninja weapon on the table. Hmmm... I know! Spider-Man stole our pizza!" Maverick figured.**

 **"Idiot." Blaze muttered.**

 **Okay before we begin, for those of you who are wondering how does Taskmaster's weapons work on Maverick even though he's an magical armored warrior. Well nothing can penetrated his suit except for some advance alien tech and heavy amounts of darkness. Which Taskmaster can equal to Maverick's light. More then Lash ever could.**

 **"Or so he thinks." Maverick hinted.**

 **One more thing. I've made a lot of Deadpool reverence here for Maverick's humor. Including some from the 'Deadpool vs Deathstoke Death Battle' episode from YouTube. I hope you all enjoy reading this.**

 **So let's get ready, but more importantly!**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **Final Task**

 ** _Earlier on the Star Search….._**

On the bridge, Maverick explained what his plan was to the Incredibles. About tricking Taskmaster and saving his mom from certain gun pointed his team the guardians were getting ready down below deck.

"So when you say, 'Multiverse'. Is there a universe where your funny?" Violet used an air quote.

She obviously got that theory from whoever is Berry Allan in this world.

"That's not how the multiverse vibe works Valery. Or is it Violal?" Maverick said to her.

"Violet." She corrected with a little care attitude.

"Listen up Vidal, all of you. I may not have time to repeat the plan. After doing a thorough recon of this Castlevania ripoff. I've discovered that Taskmaster is loading up trucks full of dark explosives that are ordered to drive to the city." Maverick stated to the family of supers.

"He's going to blow up the city?!" Dash gasped.

"No Hot-Rod. There are going to be extracted from the city onto a cargo spaceship. Let's just say he has a grudge against a city from space and he's going to use the city as cover for a convoy of trucks. Once their in the city, there will be no way to stop them without blowing up half of the city. So either stop the convoy here or on the open road. Before they reach the city." Maverick explained to the Incredibles.

Taskmaster is going to use a decoy cargo ship to pass into the Nova District and blow up Xandar. The Nova's capital city. He's been planning this for weeks before running into Victoria and Aiden. With the Nova Corp all of vanquished and the bounty money for Maverick's head and returning Victoria collected. Taskmaster will retire knowing that he's got the best of everyone. Seriously this plan is so convoluted, he should've been a politician.

"Hmm...Rot Rod. Mind if I keep that?" Dash grinned at the name.

"Oh brother." Violet muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Why the city?" Elastigirl asked.

"Yeah couldn't they just lunch the cargo to space from here?" Mr Incredible added.

"The stuff their carrying is volatile, It's a bigger risk to lived it in the air with all of the action out here." Maverick answered. "Your goal is simple. While dealing with these B- movie extras AKA Henchmen down below. Locate the convoy and take it down before they drive off or by any means before they reach the city."

"Pardon me for asking but, what will the guardians be doing?" Elastigirl asked.

"The source of their explosives come from an artifact called the M'kraan crystal. Before Task took the queen we were originally focused on retrieving it. That piece of alien work is too dangerous in the wrong hands. Leaving that thing with Task is like leaving a gun in Ted Bundy's cell." Maverick stated.

"Alright. Will help you with this, but once Taskmaster is taken down. We'll be taking him in. We have an agency who specializes in dealing with super criminals." Mr Incredible informed Maverick.

"If he survives the fight, he's all yours. Just don't leave him with any of his toys. Don't even if him a cell mate." Maverick said firmly.

"Deal." Mr Incredible shook his hand.

"Alright. Show time." Maverick turned his seat and kept driving to their destination.

* * *

 ** _Taskmaster's hidden base…_**

Taskmaster not only hired the troops that were owned by Syndrome. But he even took over and evil lair that was owned by one of Dyna Guy's old arch foes, Prince Vile. And since the guy use to take on the anti Prince Charming act it would make since that this base looks like a dark prince's castle. But since Prince Vile was incarcerated and retired years ago, Taskmaster and his mercenaries set up shop around the old villain's lair.

He even set up a base of multiple heartless roaming the outside of the castle along with his troops.

After broadcasting his live viral feed to stop Taskmaster's plan. Maverick was flying the Star Search around the lair shooting down the anti aircraft cannons while speaking into the feed.

"So on that note. Stay tune, for a soon to be beat down in Merc Town. This is Maverick stepping down to hop in to the pool. PEACE YALL!" Maverick quipped in a western accent before signing off and flying his ship.

"Alright, were up." Mr Incredible said to the team.

"You ready sweetie? You are? Yes you are." Elastigirl gushed to her baby, Jack Jack who was giggling back at her.

Maverick still couldn't believe they were bringing a baby on his, a baby in a super suit!

" I know what your thinking, believe me. He's more than just a baby." Dash bragged. "He's our secret weapon."

"What? Is he the omen or something?" Maverick inquired.

"The who?" Dash asked.

No way Maverick was going to tell a kid about that film. A kid who's more innocent than him that is.

"Nevermind. Go bust a move Incredibles." Maverick activating the ship's teleporter.

"IT'S MOVE BUSTING TIME!" Dash posed as the Incredibles were beamed down to the castle yard.

"Alight Guardians! Let's do a more dramatic entrance." Maverick went down from the bridge. "IRIS, keep the ship on auto pilot and cover us from the skies."

' _Yes Maverick.'_ The Computer answered.

* * *

 ** _Down in the yard of the Taskmaster's lair….._**

The yard was mostly empty with nothing but grass, dead flowers and statues of its former owner. And the Incredible's fighting mercs and the heartless.

Maverick, Zambron, Darkwing Duck and Groot came from out of the ship while it was in the air and did a superhero landing on the ground. All except for Darkwing who used a grapple hook.

"Cue the Music." Maverick grinned and summoned his keyblades

 **( Beastie Boys - Sabotage)**

The Heartless and Mercs surrounded both heroic teams as they stood together to attack. Maverick looked up on the roof to see Snipers pointing at them so he looks down at Dash.

"Speedy, your up." Maverick grinned.

Dash ran toward the snipers and knocked them off the roof, while the mercs started shooting at the heroes all in different directions. But Violet pulled up shields to block their bullets from hitting anyone as Maverick started shooting ice and neon at the Heartless that started attacking . As everyone started fighting, Violet took out a cookie and she tosses it near one of the bigger bruting heartless.

"Seriously?!" Darkwing mulled.

"Wait for it." Violet smirked.

"Num num?" Jack Jack babbled, then he changes into a purple monster baby and starts attacking the heartless, bringing them down with ease.

"WHA?!" Darkwing Duck gasped at the sight.

"Okay i think the Rugrats deserve a ten season." Maverick quipped in shock while slicing a heartless in half. The fight starts.

 **I can't stand it, I know you planned it**

 **I'mma set it straight, this Watergate**

 **I can't stand rockin' when I'm in here**

 **'Cause your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear**

 **So while you sit back and wonder why**

 **I got this ***kin' thorn in my side**

 **Oh my god, it's a mirage**

 **I'm tellin' y'all, it's sabotage**

Elastigirl waved her hands like fan blades which works on the heartless that came at her, chopping them to bits. While Mr Incredible kept punching, jumping and knocking them down. Violet dealt with the mercs as she kept sending force field waves toward a bunch of em.

 **So, so, so, so listen up, 'cause you can't say nothin'**

 **You'll shut me down with a push of your button**

 **But, yo, I'm out and I'm gone**

 **I'll tell you now, I keep it on and on**

"What kind of music is this?!" Violet yelled in annoyance while lifting bad guys up in force field bubbles.

"I don't know but i dig it!" Dash ran around her and zoomed passed knocking more bad guys down.

But then some flying heartless started spawning, only to be struck down by lighting bolts once they ascend. Blaze lands down next to Maverick as they stand back to back. Swinging their weapons and taking down Mercenaries. Of course Blaze used her non lethal electric batons.

 **'Cause what you see, you might not get**

 **And we can bet, so don't you get souped yet**

 **Scheming on a thing, that's a mirage**

 **I'm trying to tell you now, it's sabotage**

"If you don't mix with hot and cold!" Maverick started while doing a low attack.

"Stay out of B and M's kitchen!" Blaze ran up Maverick's back, jumped and slammed her fist down. Sending a shock wave that knocked everyone around them out.

Just then more mercenaries were coming in by five helicopters and from the ground by six trucks. Blaze started shooting the choppers down with fireballs, crashing them without killing anyone, while spiky ice pillars came out from the ground. Causing most of the trucks to crash.

"Nice one Mav!" Blaze said while shooting.

"That wasn't me." Maverick stated.

They both look up to see Elsa ice rail to toward them, in her ice battle armor.

 **Why**

 **Our backs are now against the wall**

Elsa lands in front of Maverick and waves her hand at the incoming heartless, freezing them all in place and causing them to vanish.

"Alright that landing deserves a 9 out of 10, but you're nowhere near Gabby Douglas." Maverick quipped.

Elsa turned to Maverick with a look of both amusement and relief.

"Would you rather be compared to Lynda Carter? Your hairs not dark enou-" Maverick was interrupted by a hug.

Despite not feeling her boy, the Queen hugged her son in the magic armored form, regardless. He hugged back.

"I know you've waited for this but can it wait until after the merc whoopin?" Maverick smiled when they separated.

"Sure…..It's that a baby on fire?" Elsa looked behind Aiden.

Aiden turned to see Jack Jack, lit up and running after some mercs while they were screaming in terror and he was laughing.

Maverick scoffed. "His terrible twos will become the Purge." He quipped while shaking his head.

Just then more heartless started spawning around them. A squad of Heartless Helicopters and Darkballs flying around while large body heartless, armored knights and Dual Dutandals spawned on the ground.

"Are those the heartless?" Elsa asked, it was her first time seeing them up close so she felt a little nervous.

"Pretty much. No worries, they break easily." Blaze stated which made Elsa smile.

"Vic, knock them out of the sky. We'll shake the ground." Maverick Summoned both keyblades and Elsa formed two ice swords.

 **Listen all y'all, it's a sabotage**

 **Listen all y'all, it's a sabotage**  
 **Listen all y'all, it's a sabotage**  
 **Listen all y'all, it's a sabotage**

Blaze nodded and started flying and shooting fireballs and lightning missiles at the air heartless.

While the Queen and the Maverick, now reunited stood back to back as they stood on guard as the heartless charged at them.

Maverick started swinging his weapons and teleporting left and right while Elsa swung her swords with grace and summoned hailstones to fall on a bunch of them.

"See that?!" Elsa remarked.

"Nice!" Maverick responded.

Then a large body heartless stood in front of Maverick as he laughed at how fat it look.

"Hey queen! Get a load of tubbo over here! He missed the salad bar!" Maverick quipped pointing back at the fat heartless.

"Hey what's your special move?! Belly flops?!" Elsa luaghed.

"NICE!" Maverick fist bumped her.

Just then in an ironic twist, the heartless started bouncing on it's belly.

"Really? I was just joking." Elsa tilted her head and summoned an ice pillar which vanquished the fat heartless.

They turned and saw Elastigirl wrapping herself around a bundle of heartless and Mr Incredible crashing his elbow down on them.

They both stood up and saw more coming.

"There's too many!" Elastigirl yelled

"Let's help them out." Elsa ran over.

"Right on!" Maverick agreed and went with her.

They came over as Maverick jumped and formed a gravity bubble over the armored knight heartless and Elsa formed a snow ball and threw it in the bubble, blowing the heartless up with spiky ice crystals.

Maverick landed next to Mr Incredible.

"You don't play in the rain without gloves!" Maverick quipped and he formed neon boxing gloves on Mr Incredible's fist.

"Show time!" Mr Incredible ran around and hammered his fists into the heavyweight heartless. Knocking them in the air while Maverick shot them down with lasers.

Elsa stood next to Elastigirl.

"Let me guess you bring your kids to work too?" Elastigirl asked in amusement.

"I'm not the one that brought a baby." Elsa smirked.

"Touche." Elastigirl snickered.

Just as last squad of fat heartless popped to them

The two mothers nodded as they came up with an idea. Elsa held her hands out, Elastigirl stepped on as she tossed her in the air. Then Elsa charged her hands and shot ice beams to freeze the heartless in place Then Elastigirl came back down as a giant anvil. And smashed them.

She stretched back to normal as she swung her arms with a pair of ice axes given by Elsa. Cutting the rest While the Snow Queen used her swords.

 **I can't stand it, I know you planned it**

 **I'mma set it straight, this Watergate**  
 **But I can't stand rockin' when I'm in this place**  
 **Because I feel disgrace because you're all in my face**  
 **But make no mistakes and switch up my channel**  
 **I'm Buddy Rich when I fly off the handle**  
 **What could it be, it's a mirage**  
 **You're scheming on a thing, that's sabotage**

Groot was on the other end surrounded by large body heartless. But then a force field bubble surrounded him. He started in confusion until he heard Violet who was standing there invisible say to him.

"Run!" She winked while in invisible.

Groot didn't see it but he smiled and nodded. "I am Groot!"

Then the tree ran inside the ball like a hamster in the bowling ball, knocking the pins over that were the heartless.

Dash was running all over knocking heartless in the air while Darkwing used a sniper rifle to shoot them down.

* * *

Zambron was inside the lair ramming and punching down mercenaries as he kept running down the halls. He saw some troops aiming their assault rifles at him at the end of a hall. Zambron steamed in his nostrils as he was ready to charge with his horns.

But then they were shot down from behind. They fell revealing J'son standing behind them, smugly holding the M'kraan crystal shard they were looking for.

"These bozo are total cavemen, can you believe they hid this in a painting safe?" J'son quipped.

* * *

Back outside the Incredibles and the Guardians stood together to see that They've defeated all of Taskmasters troops. But before they could relish their victory.

The empty swimming pool in the yard split opened wide and the ground shook.

"W-what's happening?!" Violet asked.

"It's a villain's contingency plan!" Dash answered in drama. "Please don't be a giant toilet!"

Just then. Cargo trucks that were charged in a nitro boost came out and drove in pairs nine pairs to be exact.

"Whew. It's just more collateral damage." Dash sighed in relief.

Maverick spotted Taskmaster up ahead on the leading truck.

"Everyone stop that convoy, they can't reach the city!" Maverick flew ahead with Blaze.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Elsa said to the others and ice railed after them.

Then both teams ran stop the convoy.

* * *

 ** _On the convoy's lead car…_**

Taskmaster stood with a sniper rifle ready to shoot down the thorn at his side AKA the Maverick.

While the Incredibles and Guardians dealt with the supporting vehicles around the convoy, knocking the bad guys out of their cars and taking out the heartless. Maverick directly for the convoy. He flew over and landed on the leading car and looked around for Taskmaster.

"Alright where's that son of a gun? O will show him what for, i swear-" Maverick get's shot in the head by a sniper bullet up ahead. "OOoooooh, SHIT!"

 **(FF7 Advent Children - The Chase of Highway)**

He falls over the windshield of the truck. Then Maverick looks at the driver directly.

"Look. At. Me! LOOK AT ME! If you value your sanity, you will slow down!" Maverick said to the driver.

Then he jumped back on top of the truck to see Taskmaster ahead in the middle Truck. Aiming his rifle at him. Taskmaster took another shot, but Maverick teleported causing him to miss. Maverick kept popping in and out on multiple trucks, causing Taskmaster to keep missing.

"MISS ME! Wopwopopwop! WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!" Maverick kept making zoidberg sounds as he kept teleporting closer.

Even moving to the other side of the convoy at one point. Popping up on each passing car on the left side of Taskmaster.

"I! HATE! YOUR!" Maverick yelled enunciating each word per teleport. Until he pops up behind Taskmaster. "Dumbface."

He's then met with a punch from the merc. "Oh my kidney!"

Maverick is repeatedly punched and kicked until he goes down. Taskmaster then pulls out his sword.

"Oh, is it sword fight time? Good thing i keep my keys with me." Maverick spins his keyblades.

Maverick and Taskmaster continue fighting as they kept clashing their weapons at each other, one with the power of light and one of darkness. Maverick parries Taskmaster.

"Guess it's cutting time!" Maverick continuously slashes Taskmaster back and forth.

But his armor and dark healing factor leave him unscathed. Taskmaster gains the upper hand, shoots Maverick in the face several times with his pistol making him grunt from the bullets passing through his skull, and breaks Maverick's defense and knocks him back down.

"If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you would be less predictable." Taskmaster mocked him.

That did it. Maverick rose up and he was both pissed and crazed.

"OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M PREDICTABLE!?" Maverick bellows.

Then Maverick constructs a boombox out of ice, hits play and it plays instrumental heavy metal break dance music. Maverick magically forms street dance style clothes over his armor in a split second , sweats with chains and a Maverick headband.

"I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!" Maverick adds as he starts dancing, using neon effects surrounds him to make his dance moves more flashy and people are cheering from the foreground.

"Ugh." Taskmaster groans in annoyance as he starts attacking.

Maverick kept break dancing while dodging all of Taskmaster's sword attacks. Flipping in the air while kicking and hitting Taskmaster with his break dance moves.

"This slick dynamite!" Maverick sang humorously like the BeeGees while dodging, then he moonwalks and salutes while backing away. "He's coming for me, wants to fight!"

As Maverick kept dancing, an annoyed Taskmaster shoots Maverick with his pistol but the keyblader blocked the bullets, causing one of the bullets to bounce over several cars until it hits the left front tire of the lead truck of the convoy. Causing it to skid and cause hundreds of car crashes. Both combatants stagger.

"NO!" Taskmaster yelled.

* * *

Somewhere in the heat of the road battle, Elsa saw the chaos of the convoy crashing one car and truck top of the other and she warned everyone.

"THE CONVOY IS CRASHING! RETREAT!" Elsa turned and ice railed away with the other heroes. Once they were a safe distance from the convoy, Blaze flew over to Elsa.

"Where's Aiden?!" The girl asked.

Elsa's eyes widened and looked back at the convoy. "Oh no."

* * *

Back at the convoy Maverick teleported just as a car flies towards both him and Taskmaster while Taskmaster dodges it. Vans and cars kept crashing after another on the empty road of the woods. Maverick, who is now back in his usual armored look, transformed his keyblades into dual pistols, as he and Taskmaster both leap off two different vehicles towards each other.

The truck tips over while the combatants fight in mid-air and then land on the side of the lead truck, still in midair. They continue to fight, evenly matched. Maverick kept using his pistols to block Taskmaster's sword attacks while shooting and missing. until Maverick holds a gun to Taskmaster's head. Which unfortunately ends in Taskmaster fast and wildly slashing at Maverick.

"OW! OW! OW! MY OTHER LUNG! OW! OW! OW! I DIDN'T NEED THAT! OWIE HOVIE! EXPLOSION! CONCUSSION! PAIN! TRAMA!" Maverick kept yelling randomly from each slash of Taskmaster's wild attacks.

Then Taskmaster impales him in the chest. "MY SPLEEN!" Then Maverick gets shot in the back which sends him flying. "MY LEG!"

Then Maverick hits a car in the air. "UGH! IT'S CRAMPING!" Maverick says dramatically.

Despite the pain, Maverick blows it off with a comical attitude. Taskmaster jumps in the air and flips, to cut Maverick in half. But Maverick teleports as Taskmaster cuts the car in half causing an explosion. In a split second, the evil merc looks down at his hand and realizes his sword is missing after the explosion. Maverick teleports behind Taskmaster and stabs him with his own sword. And shoots him away with an ice blast.

"POP POP! Watching Taskmaster-" Maverick turns to see a truck falling toward him. "Ah dammit!"

Then the truck hits em, crashing toward the ground. "OW MY THIRD LUNG IS SO BIG!" Maverick said quickly before he crashes to the ground with the truck.

The truck explodes, and extreme effects like Michael Bay's film with explosions. As the entire convoy becomes a total wreck near the bridge to the city. Thankfully no innocent civilians were killed. Although the same couldn't be said for the bad guys.

Elsa and Blaze were the first ones to catch up to the convoy as they looked ahead to see all of the explosions. Both worried they head down there to find Maverick.

* * *

Debris of broken cars and crashed trucks surrounded the area like a junkyard. Purple smoke from the crash crates were everywhere, but they weren't contagious due to the dark essence they originated from hasn't fully matured enough.

Somewhere amongst the fallen convoy, Taskmaster groans on the ground, barely conscious as he pulls his sword out from his back. He stands on one knee and sees Maverick get back up.

"Well, that escalated quickly. Yo Anthony! You might want to lay low for a couple of days... you are, pretty much responsible for a ton of mass destruction." Maverick pointed with his loose right arm, before putting back on his body.

"Ragh! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT NAME!" Taskmaster charged at him.

"Oh shoe strings." Maverick deadpanned.

Taskmaster sends a dark beam at Maverick, sending him crashing through broken crates and into a metal beam, banging his head. Before maverick could recover, Taskmaster ran up and kicked him in the face and pulls out a combat knife. Then he plunges the combat knife into the side of Maverick's head. Knocking the sense out of him as the merc slams him down on the beam and pins him down.

Then Taskmaster kept punching Maverick repeatedly in the face. Blaze was the first one to find them in the crater, and she was super pissed to see Taskmaster hurting the boy she's come to love. As she charges with lightning and strikes Taskmaster away from Maverick.

Maverick goes in a daze with the knife in his head and his ears ringing, he tries but struggles to pull the knife out of his head as he collapses on the ground. He wasn't dying, but he was suffering some mild brain damage.

Blaze goes down over to him and holds his head up in her arms. She tried pulling the knife out, but it was deep in his skull.

* * *

"HEY! HE'S DOWN HERE I NEED HELP!" Blaze called out for Elsa.

Blaze looks at Maverick in a face with a worried expression, while Maverick looked at her with bliss. As he starts to hallucinate a bunch of cartoon Snowgies floating around Blazes hand. And music started playing from his suit's speaker.

 **(Chicago - You're The Inspiration)**

 **You know our love was meant to be**

 **The Kind of love to last forever**

Maverick waved at her lovingly with his flickering fingers, earning a somewhat loving look from Blaze. Then he shapes a heart with his hands saying he loves her. She smiles at that.

 **And I want you here with me**

 **From tonight until the end of time**

Then Maverick shapes i hole with one hand, and uses his other hand to put his finger in it, suggesting something through innuendo. Blaze rolls her eyes with an unamused look as the cartoon Snowgies in Maverick's imagination started to fall and die around her.

 **You should know**

 **Everywhere I go**

 **Always on my mind**

 **In my heart**

 **In my soul**

 **Baby**

Elsa makes it over and his horrified to see the state Maverick is in. Then Taskmaster came out of the ruble and fires a dark beam at her. Elsa shoots back with an ice beam, blocking him.

Maverick stands out with the help of Blaze, then he grabs the knife with both hands and pulled hard.

 **(The music's pitch deepens at this point.)**

 **You're the meaning in my life**

 **You're the inspiration**

Then the knife came out with a grunt. Maverick comes back to his senses as the music went back to a normal pitch.

 **You bring feeling to my life**

 **You're the inspiration**

 **Want to have you near me**

 **I want to have you hear me saying**

 **"No one needs you more than I need you"**

 **(No one needs you more than I!)**

Elsa still being pinned down by Taskmaster's beam, Blaze comes up and shoots him from behind with a fire and lightning mix beam.

Then Maverick lands on the other end and shoots with neon and ice.

Taskmaster is overwhelmed from the power of all three of them as he's backed up to an overturned truck. Then Maverick comes up and thrusts both keyblades into his chest. Eliminating the dark essence over Taskmaster.

 ****BOOM!****

The light bursts from Maverick's keyblades to Taskmaster's armor, as the evil mercenary falls on the ground. Defeated and bested by the Queen, the Maverick and Blaze.

Any remaining heartless started to disappear, as Taskmaster, the one who was controlling them lost his connection to the dark realm they came from, thanks to the Maverick's light.

After the fight was over Elsa rushed over to Maverick and pulled him towards her.

"My God Aiden! Are you okay baby?!" Elsa panicked.

Seeing a knife in his head really was traumatizing to the young royal mother.

"Woah easy.. I'm fine look at me I'm fine." Maverick eased.

"No let me see you! You got stabbed in the head!" Elsa exclaimed.

"And survived!" Maverick scoffed.

"Don't wave this off! Let me see if the real you is fine. NOW." Elsa said with a firm glare.

Maverick moaned knowing she meant by that, she needed to know he was alright. So he shifted back into Aiden so his mother could examine him. Elsa touched the side of his head and checked for blood or anything serious. There was no knife wound or scar on his head, his healing factor even protected him from any brain damage. Much to Elsa's relief.

Aiden's fine, don't worry.

"So. You see me now?" Aiden asked with his arms out.

That meant more then one thing. Elsa has seen more of Aiden through his actions during his adventure away from home. It's as if Elsa is now fully understanding what her Uncle Frederic meant when he spoke to her.

Elsa smiled and hugged Aiden close and he hugged. "More then you know." she said sincerely.

It was so for her to have him back in her arms.

Victoria was standing there out of her Blaze form, smiling as she cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupted this tender moment, but what do we do about all of this damage and all of the purple smoke?" the girl asked.

"It's fine, this is Philadelphia's idea of going green." Aiden deadpanned in his mother's arms.

"Yeah, come on in, there's room for more." Elsa smiled at the girl.

"Oh no i'd rather not ruin the- woah!" Victoria got pulled into the hug by the queen.

She held them both in her arms like she birthed them both, while the two kids held each like the good couple they are. The queen and Aiden's hearts are very connected. So she can feel her son's love for the girl, even if he hasn't said it out loud yet.

"I'd take it this means you approve, of us?" Aiden asked looking up at Elsa.

"Without any doubt." Elsa nodded with an approving smile.

Just then they heard something coming. The three separated from the hug and Aiden shifted back into the Maverick, Victoria shifted back into Blaze too. Wondering what was coming.

They saw a mini cam ice helicopter come up and fly over toward Maverick which surprises Elsa once it came over.

"Ah it's just you. My adoring public." Maverick smiled.

"Woah, what's this little thing?" Elsa chuckled nervously at the minicopter.

"Aid hijacked Ghost in the Skull Shell's broadcast over Corona. He practically showed everyone the fight." Blaze crossed her arms and remarked.

* * *

 ** _Back over Corona…_**

So many citizens were still seated around the giant orb. They assume Maverick was on an alien none-earth based planet since trucks weren't invented in this world yet. But Anna and the others knew otherwise.

 **"And there you have it folks! The Queen's saved, I wipe the floor with the mercs and i got top billing. I hope you all enjoyed that last fight, cause we gotta sign off now. You were recording that weren't you buddy?"** Maverick asked the camera. **"No, Hehe…..WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T RECORDING THAT!"**

Maverick shook the camera. Making everyone luaghed, including Anna and Rapunzel. Then the giant black orb's live footage turns off.

 **' _I hope you've enjoyed the thrilling action of Maverick's heroics. Goodbye.'_** IRIS states from the giant orb, then the orb vanishes. Leaving everyone content that the Queen of Arendelle is safe.

Anna will have to find a way to contact them later, for now she was satisfied that they won. And Elsa and Aiden are safe. And they'll both be home much sooner now.

* * *

 ** _Back over in Metroville…..._**

Once the police arrived on the screen. Elsa dealt with explaining everything to them about what happened and why Maverick fought with the Incredibles. With the family of supers as witnesses, and Agent Digger on their behalf, the police didn't press charges.

Taskmaster, now injured has lost all of his dark powers. Was being carried away in a gurney to be locked up in a maximum security prison for super villains. Maverick stood with his mother listening to Agent Digger explain what will happen to Taskmaster, while being rolled away into a security jeep.

"We'll have our best security on watch at all times. To make certain that he does not escape, or otherwise plot some complicated plan for revenge. Will have Taskmaster's memory erased completely. Given the lack of the corruption from those 'dark' essence you call it. Doing so shouldn't be a problem." Agent Digger stated.

"And your sure those memories will be gone for good? Cause i don't want him sneaking into my bedroom for another round." Maverick said cautiously.

"I am Groot." Groot snickered walking past him. Translate: _"You make everything sound dirty."_

"I do?" Maverick inquired looking at the tree.

"Rest assured this is the last you seen of this alien merc. Now if you have contact any galactic superiors?..." Agent Digger inquired.

"We do actually, their called the Nova Corp." Elsa stated. "And he's their most wanted criminal."

"In that case, if you can put in a good word for us and let them know we have him here. We'll work out what to do with him once he's fully contained. Until they arrive to claim him, he'll be safe with us." Agent Digger assured.

"Thank you Mr Digger." Elsa shook his hand.

"Rest assured, the secret of your galactic order is safe with us your Majesty." Agent Digger shook back.

"Please, call me Elsa." Elsa smiled.

"She hates work." Maverick whispered humorously.

"Who doesn't?" Agent Digger snickered.

"Hey Ice Fam! We have one more stop to make. We better get going if we're going to make it back for….however you Arendelle folks party." J'son said as he and the other guardians were boarding their ship.

He sure sounds like Aiden. Definitely his father.

"Well, it's been real Super Fam." Maverick shook Mr Incredible's hand.

Definitely J'son's son.

"No hard feelings about earlier." Mr Incredible smiled and shook back.

"You all welcome to come back anytime you'd like." Elastigirl came up to Elsa with Jack Jack in her arms, and shook the Snow Queen's hand.

"Thank you, we might. As long as this little sweetie doesn't eat us." Elsa teased and pinched Jack Jack's cheek making him giggle.

"He just might. He seems to like you." Violet grinned.

"But just so were clear on the whole speed deal, i'm still the fastest right?" Dash asked.

"We'll save that for a to be continued." Maverick winked.

That meant a race for later.

The horn from the Star Search honked

 ***Honk! Honk!***

"That's are cue to leave. Thank you all for your help." Elsa said sincerely to the Incredibles.

"Don't mention it. It's what we heroes do." Mr Incredible and the others waved as they were getting on the

"Yeah you guys are better than the Fantastic Four. Peace out Supers!" Maverick gave a two finger sign before teleporting himself and Elsa on the ship.

"Who's the fantastic Four?" Violet asked.

"You got me." Dash shrugged in confusion.

They all watched as the Guardian's of the Multiverse took off in their ship. To one last world before they can finally return home to Aiden's world.

But what is the last world their heading towards and with Taskmaster out of the way finally, what challenges will they face next? But more importantly to Aiden, how will he reveal to J'son that he's his son.

All of that will have to wait once Aiden catches his breath on their ride to the next and final stop of another world. On the bright side, he now has his mother Elsa back with him, and their going to face these odds together. And having good friends for a team and a great girlfriend just made his heart strong and ready for what comes next.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Finally! The Queen and the Maverick are back together! Sure they a few loose ends and some odds to face later on, but things are looking up now!**

 **"And i couldn't ask for a better writer to make all of this possible." Maverick complemented me.**

 **Aw thanks!**

 **"Except maybe Kevin Feige or Steven Spielberg." Maverick added.**

 **And you ruined it...**

 **"Your welcome." Maverick smirked.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to Fav and Follow if you like what you see! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!**

 **(Forgive any mistakes i may have made, i'm getting over a cold i had a while back and it's hard to write while recovering.)**

 **Thank you all for your support!**

 **And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	28. The Guardians And The Wardrobe Guild

**We're Back Folks!**

 **Sorry that it's been a while, i needed time to figure out how to continue. But now the waiting is over! If you read the title, you know what world we're heading towards next.**

 **"Springfield?" Maverick guessed.**

 **No.**

 **"Cloud City?" Maverick guessed again.**

 **No!**

 **"K** **evin Feige's house?" Maverick guessed.**

 **NO! Ugh! Get to the comments already!**

 **KingdomWarrior125: We shall see.**

 **Drakon45: What? I never promised any...MAVERICK?! Did you lie to this reader?!**

 **"What? I couldn't say no to his face! All pizza addicts should be treated like Miss America!" Maverick said in defense.**

 ****Sigh!****

 **Anyhow, if you haven't yet. You should Go watch Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion The Witch And The Wardrobe to avoid getting lost. But i will add as much explanations as possible.**

 **Now that were all here!**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **The Guardians And The Wardrobe Guild.**

 ** _Back in the Shi'ar Empire..._**

Inside the palace of Chandilar. Queen Cal'see also known as Deathbird sat in her chamber. Kneeling on her knees in front of a mirror. With her eyes closed. As Darkness surrounded her. As she was in a dark mist. A man in a black coat stepped up to her. Who of course was to be revealed now. As the same mysterious black hooded figure that granted dark powers to Lash. Maverick's old enemy. It would seem that this dark figure has now made Deathbird his new pawn. Which would explain how she was able to kill Queen Lilandra and take over the Shi'ar empire.

"My Master. I have failed you. The Maverick is dominating this hunt for the shards. If he gains the last one, my kingdom will fall." Deathbird looked down in shame. "And so will my service to you."

The man stood in front of her, looking down at her.

"Your giving up too quickly my apprentice. The M'kraan crystal, it's power, it's full potential isn't found. It is earned." The black coated figure revealed.

Deathbird looked up in surprise. "How is that so? Every being and ruler who has ever used it across the generations. They never-"

"Only through darkness were they able to wield it's power. For darkness does not require testing, only acceptance. Every living being who has ever used the M'kraan crystal, had darkness in their heart. But those who were lacking in darkness. Had to earn the crystal's permission for the use of it's power." The Black hooded man explained.

"So, the Maverick has no darkness?" Deathbird figured, seeming to understand.

"He won't give himself to it. Therefore he has no means of using the crystal, except as a ship navigator." The black hooded figure clarified.

"But i have the power of darkness." Deathbird grinned.

"Precisely. Let him retrieve the last shard. Then strike." The black hooded man smirked evilly.

* * *

 ** _Afterwards_** ** _in the Chandilar throne room..._**

Deathbird called for a secret meeting with what was left of her Imperial Guard. Hussar and Neutron. She even included Gladiator.

She sat on her throne. And with a false look of solemn disappointment.

"My friends. I called you here because Taskmaster has failed us. Obsessed with his insecure trend of challenging his targets. Since the Maverick and his allies have taken down most of our Imperial Guards, you three are all that's left." Deathbird stated.

"Would you like for us to retrieve him ourselves my queen?" Hussar asked while holding her whip.

"No. He's no longer a target. Victoria, the crystal and Mister Knife are. Thankfully they are all on board the Maverick's ship now as we speak." Deathbird stated.

"So it is not a total failure." Neutron nodded in mild understanding. "Except his ship has no means of reaching us without the coordinates of our world's sector."

"Precisely." Deathbird grinned.

"What are your orders my queen?" Gladiator asked.

"Simple we let the Maverick get the last crystal for us. Then will be ready for him." Deathbird spoke with an evil smile as she stated the plan to her troops.

Whatever they have planned, Maverick and the guardians are not prepared for it.

* * *

 ** _Back on the Star-Search….._**

While J'son was piloting the ship up on the bridge, and the rest of the guardians were just minding their own business. Elsa was sitting on a chair while her son was working on her suit. Aiden was wearing a neon welding mask while he was tinkering in the back of her suit. He was adding some extra space protection to her armor.

But or course Elsa wouldn't stop smiling because she was back with her son. Even if he was acting silly.

" I'm gonna be quite honest, there's a 12 percent chance that this won't save you from your head blowing up in the airless vacuum of space." Aiden stated while he worked.

"Gross. But okay, what about the other 88 percent?" Elsa asked amusingly.

"Your legit. Space, time and reality is no match for the Guardians newest soccer mom." Aiden quipped taking out the mask after finishing up. "Alright, how does it feel? Any inching?"

Elsa stood up and stretched in her Snow Queen ice armored suit. Rotating her arms while stretching her back. "Not bad. I can still breathe with this suit on." She smiled.

"Good, because what i just added will make sure that your still breathing even if your hanging outside the ship. Space isn't all about the view and the ending milds of stars." Aiden said.

"Yeah but…." Elsa looked out and stood at the large window of the ship. Marveling at the wonders of space. "I'm starting to understand why you were so anxious to fly out here over the years."

"Yeah…." Aiden sighed standing next to her while his forearm leaned on the glass. Watching the auroras and colors of outer space. Especially passing between dimensions.

Elsa glance at her son and could see something was bothering him.

"Something on your mind Little Spark?" Elsa asked out of concern.

Aiden was in deep thought for a second. He wanted to tell her right there that she was right, about J'son being his biological father. But now wasn't the time and place for that. Instead the boy brought up something that's been on his mind for the last few years. But he needed to lighten up the mood a little more.

"Did i ever show you how to play darts?" Aiden asked her.

"No, i don't recall ever playing that game." Elsa pondered.

"No time like the present then." Aiden constructed a floating neon dart board in the middle of the room. Then he forms his own darts out of neon while Elsa mimics him with ice darts.

"It's simple. We both starts with a score of 501 and we both take turns after throwing 3 darts. The score for each turn is calculated and deducted from the players total. Bullseye scores 50, the outer ring scores 25 and a dart in the double or treble ring counts double or treble the segment score." Aiden showed her while holding a dart in her hand.

"Okay." Elsa nodded understanding.

After explaining the rest of the rules. He showed her how to toss one. Elsa threw her first two and only got the last one right on the corner of the dart board.

"Not bad." Aiden complemented while sounding mildly smugly.

"You don't have to rub it in." Elsa snickered. "We both know your going to win."

"Not if we're both playing against Groot. The guy's a monster at playing darts." Aiden tossed his first two, only hitting the corner as well.

"Okay i spoke too soon." Elsa chuckled lightly sounding surprised.

"I just need to change my course. By that i mean stance." Aiden moved a little bit to the side and aims his third dart. Then he hit a bit closer to the target.

"Okay now i really spoke too soon." Elsa said impressed.

"Well we both use our heads to talk and use everything else to act." Aiden stated letting Elsa stand in his place for her turn. "If only most people tend to use both."

Elsa was glancing at Aiden while she was aiming. "Is something on your mind?" She asked again with a motherly voice.

Aiden was comfortable enough to talk while they played.

"You know the last few years i've been living under your skin literally and the other way around. Have been the most smoothest i've had in my entire short life." Aiden spoke honestly and gratefully while Elsa threw her first dart. " But now i'm up here and i've seen things. Aliens, gods, bizarrely brilliant boy geniuses and a not so bright one that can fly. A city full of talking wildlife that for once doesn't resemble Sly Cooper. A world where the Fantastic Four doesn't suck eggs besides the real ones."

"Give it time." Elsa mused before throwing her second dart.

"Right, and all i am is just a dude in a can. And yet this one short trip made me see more action and sights, than what your average Warner Brother's agent could ever see in a lifetime. How the heck am i suppose to go back after everything that's happened?" Aiden spoke out his thoughts to her.

Elsa missed her third throw before she looked at him worried. "You mean...You don't want to go back home?"

"What, no! God! That's not what i said. I still live with you in the same outdated first class roof, and I always will. Don't worry about that."

"Oh good." Elsa took a sigh of relief.

"I swear for a calm and self contained woman. You sure have some pretty dark images up there." Aiden pointed humorously at her head.

"Getting back to what you were saying." Elsa rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

Aiden took his turn and threw his first dart.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. I feel for alive up here then i ever did on the ground." Aiden stated. "It's one thing soaring through a blue sky you see every day and touching down on the same floor you clean every day. And fighting the same as- i mean butt you whoop every weekend." Aiden quickly fixed that last part.

"Dodge a bullet." Elsa muttered.

"But now, being up here. I have a variety. And I'm accomplishing a lot more. Saving many more. I really don't want this to be the last time i do something like this." Aiden spoke looking at his mother.

"And you don't want to break up the band." Elsa also figured she was understanding him.

"That's a whole other story. I'm starting to understand that my reason for becoming the Maverick was more than just making fireworks and aiming for a better life." Aiden said after throwing his second dart. Hitting close to the center. "But it was meant for more than just one world."

After saying that he hit the target. Something told Elsa that he was using the dart game as an example. The Queen felt a little uneasy hearing this but she didn't show it.

"Your not ready for this yet." Elsa was all she could say as she threw her darts one at a time.

"Nice." Aiden muttered when her third dart hit the target. Finally.

"Beginner's luck i guess." Elsa chirped feeling a little victorious that she hit the target before her son could.

But what Elsa said about not being ready. Aiden didn't like hearing that, he felt like he always had to pull teeth when it came to getting to this subject. But he loved Elsa as his mother too much to even want to be at odds with her. He went through so much to have his real mom back, and Elsa was the best thing he could ever get when it was all said and done in his last adventure.

"Life doesn't wait for us to be ready. And i don't think i'm the one that's not ready." Aiden simply said while Elsa was aiming.

She faltered and gave him a look. "What does that mean?" She inquired.

Aiden stiffened a little at her look but kept his expression calm. So he gave a smart answer.

"How worried were you when i was up here and you were back in Corona?" Aiden asked.

"More then you can realize." Elsa expressed.

"And how surprised were you when you found out about all of the things i did, and the worlds me and my team saved?" Aiden added.

Elsa sighed, she had to admit this. "Very surprised. Beyond all thought." But then she quickly added. "But that doesn't mean i had no faith in you. It's just the thought of something terrible happening to you on another world while i'm back home. Is beyond what i can handle."

She said that with great love matching her worry. Aiden could see it so he had something to add to that.

"And that's the other thing. I couldn't handle Star Treking through the stars knowing that your hanging on the edges of your throne back home." Aiden sighed with conviction. "Which is why part of me wants to just berry this ship and hang the suit up once we get back home. You wouldn't have anything to worry about after that."

Elsa felt something hit her when he said that. Out of most children, Aiden is willing to hold back on his pride and calling if it meant his mother would rest easy knowing he's safe. But something didn't feel right about that.

"That wouldn't be fair for you." Elsa realized. But Aiden just smiled

 **"** _ **Maverick. Your computer isn't working for the man that isn't a knife. He asks for your assistance."** _Zambron spoke over the intercom.

"Alright i'll be right there! Take a break! Actually Don't break anything!" Aiden answered quickly for that last part, before he gave his mother a tender look. "Not everything's been fair for me. But if it means all is right as rain with you. I can take a little bit more."

Aiden kissed Elsa on the cheek before he went up to the bridge to help Zambron and J'son out.

Elsa looked down in deep thought. Is she really parenting Aiden the right way. What kind of question is that?! No self-respected mother would let their child go on dangerous adventures through time and space!

But on the other hand, Aiden is not your average everyday child. And given how much he can take due to his magic healing factor and tough never say die attitude. He doesn't seem like the kind of kid that needs protecting. But the people Aiden saves do. So is Elsa just holding him back?

The Queen's thoughts were interrupted when Victoria entered the room. Victoria looked at the neon dart board and smirked when she saw that Elsa's dart was on target.

"Let me guess, he chickened out." Victoria guessed since Elsa was winning.

"No." Elsa chuckled. "He just got busy."

"Well i can finish the other half if you like?" Victoria offered picking up the darts.

"Sure Tori." Elsa smiled and let her take a turn.

Victoria took her aim and it only took a few seconds before she threw it. And it landed on the same spot Elsa's dart was on. Which of course blow Elsa away.

"Either he wasn't trying or he was letting you win." Victoria chimed.

"He was actually doing the latter. Just to make a point." Elsa admitted.

"Sounds like him." Victoria muttered before throwing her second dart. Landing on the same spot.

"Now your just putting me to shame." Elsa deadpanned with a grinned.

"Is that a hanging offense?" Victoria grinned back.

"Nope." Elsa said and They both giggled.

' _I can see why he loves her.'_ They both thought.

* * *

 ** _Up on the bridge…_**

Aiden was busy calibrating the ship's terminal so the controls could work for J'son and not lock down on him. While he was doing so, Zambron was in his seat. Falling asleep from the total boredom of having to listen to the boy's technical talk and explaining how his computer security works. But it would seem that Aiden did so on purpose according to the grin on his face.

"Alright, IRIS. Give J'son full authorization to the ship's functions and controls." Aiden gave the system an order.

' _Understood Maverick. Authorization granted.'_ IRIS confirmed.

"You sure know your way around this ship." J'son complemented as Aiden sat on his captain's chair. While J'son was seated in the co-pilot seat.

"Like the back of my ass." Aiden quipped leaning back on his seat.

"Woah. Has Tori infected you with the swear-itis?" J'son inquired.

"Nah my mouth had this symptom way before her. And yes i kiss my mother with it." Aiden said making him chuckle.

Something about Aiden was bringing up some familiar territory. J'son couldn't put his finger on it.

"It must've been one hell of a killjoy to have some galactic coup ruining your life and your plans." Aiden said sounding sympathetic. "I've been there myself."

J'son nodded looking off.

"Me and Amelia did have plans. Believe it or not. I use to dream about. Like teaching our firstborn how to pilot a ship. Riding together to see the stars." J'son listed out loud. "I guess i'll never know what that's like."

The fact that Aiden didn't break down and reveal himself right there, shows how good he really is at restraining himself. The boy really wanted him to know he's ironically doing it right now. Accept he showed his father how to pilot the ship.

"What was your life like? Before you were adopted by the hot Cold Queen?" J'son asked curiously.

Aiden snickered a bit at the flirt he just made about Elsa before he spoke.

"Like….Walking a thin wire over the cosmos. At any moment you could fall. But your enjoying the view." Aiden expressed in a calm voice. "Leukemia can be a major pain in the ass, but my mom, before she was taken from me. Made these years count for something."

"Sounds like it." J'son said looking a little sad. "Sorry i asked."

"Don't be. I was digging your scars up first when i asked about your feelings just now." Aiden eased him.

"Yeah, but it's different doing it to a kid. So I'm still sorry." J'son said.

Or rather, his kid.

"Well, if you feel that bad about it. Maybe i can dig a little more." Aiden requested humorously.

"Shoot." J'son accepted.

"If…..Let's say if you had a child. And everything turned out well in the end. What would you want for him or her?" Aiden carefully asked.

J'son thought for a second. Before he gave his best answer to the boy.

"I guess...I would've wanted him to be….. Strong willed, bright. Possibly over opinionated. Willful. Unstoppable even." J'son listed.

The fact that he said 'him' out of the latter, got Aiden's attention.

"But with enough compassion to do what's best for not only himself. But for others who are out there. And to heal, maybe." J'son added.

"Himself or others?" Aiden inquired about the healing part.

"If he has the heart to heal others. That's fine. But I would want for him to recover first." J'son clarified.

Aiden was doing his best to now show what he was feeling.

"Sounds like you knew he would fall." Aiden bit his tongue realizing what he just said. Has he spilled the beans yet?

"Everyone has a fall kid. But falling is the best thing to teach us how to stand." J'son smiled at Aiden.

"That's deep." Aiden nodded looking out at the window.

"Yeah I'd like to think so too. But i gotta say. I may not have one. but if i did. There's nothing in the universe i wouldn't do for him." J'son expressed looking out as well.

Aiden felt his heart swell up. But he buried his feelings. He just felt some kind of spark in his father, that ignited into love. He couldn't wait to tell him. But now wasn't the time. With everything happening. Aiden wants to tell J'son at a moment when nothing is happening. So he can tell him without any of the distractions that are going on. Like Deathbird and the crystal hunt.

But if Aiden was opening up right now, he would be in tears…..silent man tears. Not the 'Toby Maguire' type of crying.

Just then IRIS popped up on the screen.

' _Maverick. I've traced the location of the last shard.'_ IRIS said.

Aiden cleared his throat. "Swell. Tell me what's the next lava pit." he asked humorously.

"And please tell us it's not a lava pit." J'son insisted giving Aiden.

"Oh no it better be one. Cause it's on my bucket list to surf over lava." Aiden grinned evilly.

"I thought you were doing that already." J'son quipped a hint about Aiden dating Victoria.

"I'm saving that when I'm 18. Also. Being the Maverick and a pro mathematician. If i have one foot in a bucket of lava and the other on a block of ice. On average, I'm okay." Aiden stated a joke.

' _The next location is not a lava pit i'm afraid.'_ IRIS stated.

"Damn it." Aiden muttered.

The sound of IRIS speaking was enough for Zambron to stir awake. and see the name of the world display on the screen. His eyes widened.

"It can't be!" Zambron's gasp in shock. Gaining looks from Aiden and J'son.

* * *

 ** _Down bellow..._**

Victoria was winning at darts when she tossed her last dart. Hitting the target.

"YES! DEATH TO THE QUEEN!" Victoria yelled in a deep voice.

"Okay you're getting way too much joy out of my shame." Elsa smirked in amusement of her lost.

"Well i would've gone easy had you asked." Victoria sounded sassy.

"Nah. Easy's boring." Elsa joked.

"Yeah well i wouldn't mind a little of 'easy'." Victoria went to grab a soda from the ship's fridge. "I've have the exact total opposite for so long, i think 'easy' feels foreign but refreshing."

Elsa could see a little bit of Aiden and herself in this girl. So she decided to start a chat with her.

"Did you ever do anything fun like darts back home?" Elsa asked carefully.

Victoria scoffed. "If you can call what i had home. I only did it with a couple of droids and some holograms to pass the time." he stated while taking a sip.

"What about, with people? Like maybe with girls your age?" Elsa pondered.

"If you mean like a tea party and dress up. Heck no, not my style. Besides i was never allow to be around other people. Unless they were training me or shocking me or poking me with large needles." Victoria described the torture she went through with a straight look while taking another sip.

"Oh sweetie." Elsa whispered in sympathy.

"Whatever love i thought was inside Cal'see was all fake. to her i was just a tool that was going tool and a weapon that was going to kill millions of innocence. So i dumped her and left with J'son." Victoria said taking a seat on the sofa.

"That's good." Elsa took a seat next to the girl.

"If you ask me. Aiden is the first only person my age i ever interacted with. Unless you count those weirdos that we met across the multiverse." Victoria quipped about Danville, Neverland and Metroville.

Elsa snickered. "Right." She muttered.

Now the Queen can really see a lot of Aiden and herself in Victoria.

"It may not be the same, but Aiden seems to be the only one that understands." Victoria stated.

"Well, yes but. So do i." Elsa said as Victoria looked at her. "I spent thirteen years of my childhood. In fear of what the world might think if they found out i had powers that i couldn't control. I even shut my own sister out."

"I'm sorry. Aiden told me everything about what happened." Victoria said sincerely. Then she quipped. "Personally if i was the rock troll, i would've told you and your parents to go on a vacation and take yoga classes instead."

Elsa chuckled. This sweet pretty girl has been hanging around with the Queen's adopted son too much.

"What? It worked for me. I never fried or zapped anyone by accident." Victoria inquired humorously.

Just as she finished laughing. Aiden spoke from the ship's intercom

 **"** _ **Attention Guardians. I hope your not too busy, and if you are your not getting paid but you will receive free tickets to Wicked, just a reminder. anyway Something important has popped up, so everyone report to the bridge."**_ Aiden spoke over. **_"That will be all."_**

* * *

 _ **Back up on the bridge...**_

Once the whole team came up top and took seats. Aiden spin his seat to look at everyone with his sunglasses on like a modern secret agent. Then he shifted into Maverick which also prompt Victoria to shift into Blaze. Everyone was paying attention. Even Zambron who looked excited.

"Folks, against my better judgment. I'm going to let Zam do most of the talking. But for starters, we're about to land to Narnia." Maverick stated.

"What's Narnia?" Blaze asked confused.

"I read about that place in Yen Sid's books. from what i've read, it's a magic medieval fantasy themed world place that makes Gondor look like a He-Man cartoon." Maverick stated.

"And it's my home world!" Zambron said with joy.

"Wait, you remember what your home world is?!" Elsa asked in surprise.

"My memory of my home is little. But it's name i can never forget. How i have longed to return here." Zambron stated in such exultation.

"I guess your memory wasn't as thin as we thought." Darkwing Duck remarked.

"How would a memory be thin? It's nothing physical." Zambron asked in confusion.

"No thin is a metaphor for short." Elsa explained.

"Well. I guess we add that to my good news. The shard isn't just there." Maverick turned over to read a report that was displayed on the screen. Then Maverick looked shocked. "Holy crap."

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked sounding concerned.

Maverick turned to look at her. "Aslan, is down there as well." He said with a smile

Everyone on the ship felt a light in that name that made them smile. Like something jumped inside.

"Did anyone feel that just now?" J'son asked.

Everyone was chattering about how they agreed. Saying that name Aslan brings up a good feeling somehow.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked who's Aslan.

"I also studied about him in the old Wiz's books. Everything that describes him is a big deal." Maverick said.

"Like a king?" Elsa asked.

"Not just any king. The king. He's the king of the woods and the son of the great emperor beyond the seas." Zambron described the quote from his parents.

"As epic as that sounds. I...don't seem to follow." Blaze rose an eyebrow.

"Imagine Jesus if he was a lion." Maverick deadpanned.

"Ah. Gotcha." Blaze made an okay hand sign.

"Wait a lion?!" Elsa's eyes widened. "Is no one else nervous about this?"

"If you are, then you are right to be. If anyone can stand in the great lion's presence without their knees shaking. Their either really brave. Or just foolish." Zambron stated

"I am Groot?" The tree asked.

"Groot asked if he's safe to be around." Elsa translate.

"Don't tell me your afraid of cats now!" Maverick gave Groot a one eyebrow look. "We use to kill bears and wolves back in our day! Even a tiger at one point!

"I am Groot." Groot groaned in annoyance not feeling like he's being understood.

"To answer the tree's question. No Aslan isn't safe. But he is good, and all he does is good. For he is a true king." Zambron said fluently.

"Have you ever met him?" J'son asked.

"No. Never in my life have i seen him. But he has been an inspiration to all of us." Zambron expressed. "If he is down there now. In my home world. He'll do more then fix it. He'll help us as well."

' _I found us a safe spot to land. There are no life signs in that area. Shall i set a course for the ship?'_ IRIS asked.

"Thrill me." Maverick took the wheel and flew the sip down towards their next destination. Narnia. "I hope this world doesn't have it's own Gollum."

* * *

 ** _Down in Narnia by a frozen river….._**

There is a prophecy that has been spoken bringing hope to Narnia. A Kingdom that has been taken over and submitted to an evil dark queen known as the White Witch. An evil vile woman who plunged Narnia into a never ending winter. Always winter, and never Christmas.

But ever since the arrival of not only the arrival of Aslan. But the arrival of two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve.

The prophecy states as follows.

'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bones, sits at Cair Paravel in throned. Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more, When the great lion bares his teeth, winter meets its death And when he shakes his mane at the end, we shall have spring again.'

The names of these Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Are named Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy."

Four British children who came to live in a large mansion under the protection of Professor Kirk. In order to escape the horrors of World War 2 ever since the bombing events.

One day after a few misunderstandings and circumstances. The children made it through an enchanted wardrobe that leads them to Narnia.

But because the younger brother had been deceived by the White Witch. He had been held captive by her ever since he ran away. Now three of the children travel with the Beavers to head towards a camp near the Stone Table. Where Alsan waits to meet them along with an army.

Despite Peter and Susan extreme reluctance to go to war, given that they were sent away from one in the first place. They are left with no choice but to head there in hopes that the great lion will save their brother.

At the moment the children and the beavers are trying to cross a frozen river. Which is the shortest way to get towards Aslan's camp. Any other way would take days. Time which Edmund doesn't have.

Peter was leading his sisters across the ice while they followed Mr Beaver who was feeling where to walk first. Using his feet and tail to see.

His wife Mrs Beaver was quite amused by his skill.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?!" She chuckled.

"Well you'll never know which meal is gonna be the last!" Mr Beaver shrugged and muttered. "Especially with your cookin."

As they were crossing. Susan was getting more worried that they might fall in the ice as they watch the river beginning to crack from the frozen waterfall.

"If Mum only knew what we're doing!" Susan said.

"Mum's not here!" Peter responded in annoyance.

"OH NO!" Lucy their youngest sister cried when she saw wolves coming.

"RUN!" The children ran over the ice to get away. "HURRY!"

These wolves were known as the Witch's Secret Police. Lead by Maugrim their wolf captain.

Maugrim was the first to leap and growl in front of the children and the beavers. Causing Lucy to shriek in fear as she hid behind her big brother Peter.

Mr Beaver snarled at one of the wolves. But he was pounced on as the wolf grips his neck by the teeth.

"NO!" Mrs Beaver yelled.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled as Peter drew his sword and pointed it at Maugrim.

"Put that down boy. You might hurt yourself." Maugrim mocked as he approaches Peter slowly.

"Don't worry about me!" Mr Beaver choked in the wolf's jaw. "Run em through!"

As Maugrim took steps closer to Peter. The boy kept taking steps back, despite that he had a sword pointing at the wolf.

"Leave now while you can. And your brother leaves with you." Maugrim made a false offer.

Susan seemed to be the only one that was buying it.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan insisted.

The wolf captain chuckled. "Smart girl." Maurgrim smirked.

"Don't listen to him!" Mr Beaver fought the wolf's grip. "Kill him! Kill him NOW!"

Peter kept his sword aimed straight for Maurgrim. But the wolf showed no fear as he kept on stepping closer.

"Ah come on. This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Maurgrim lied.

Susan scowled at Peter for not giving in. Thinking that he's putting his pride before his siblings. But she was too panicked to think straight.

"Look! Just because a man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan pleaded with her brother.

"NO PETER! NO WE NEED YA! GUT HIM WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!" Mr Beaver yelled his own plea.

Despite the rising pressure, Peter still kept his sword pointed at the wolf.

"What's it going to be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." Maugrim grinned evilly.

Before anything could happen. Lucy looked up and warned. "PETER!"

He and others looked up to see that the nice holding the waterfall above them was shattering due to the lack of winter. As the ice melted and began to crack.

"HOLD ON TO ME!" Peter ordered his sisters. Then he thrust his sword into the ice floor.

The wolves looked up in fear as the ice broke like a dam as the water rushed through. The girls shrieked in terror as the beavers and the Secret Police were knocked into the water.

But after a very short moment of silence. The children emerged out of the water. Floating on a block of ice, as Peter held onto his sword which was impaled into the ice block. While Susan and Lucy held on themselves.

Lucy kept shrieking whenever the ice shook.

This went on for a few miles until….Up ahead the beavers swam to try and catch their block of ice, in order to stop it.. But the river was floating hard and pushing them too fast. Up ahead were some sharp rocks that will shred them to bits.

"AHHHH!" Lucy shrieks seeing the rocks as her older siblings looked ahead in fear.

Then they heard a whoosh in the looked up and what blown away by what he saw.

Maverick came flying in from above as he zoomed in at high speed and picked up their ice block from under the water.

"What?!" Susan said in shock.

"I don't know! Hold on!" Peter groaned as he gripped his sword.

Lucy however fell off the ice and lost her coat. She shriek as she nearly fell back into the water. But then Elsa came in ice railing on top of the water. And caught the girl.

Elsa held on to Lucy tight as she ice railed her to safety. She stopped near a shore. And so did Maverick as he landed on the ground still carrying.

Elsa stepped down with Lucy in her arms.

"Are you alright little one?" Elsa asked with a gentle voice.

"Yes. Thank you." Lucy smiled while shivering.

Maverick placed the ice block on the ground with Peter and Susan on top. As he states humorously.

"Alright kiddies the Mammoth ride is over. Don't forget to visit the gift shops." Maverick grunted while doing so.

"Lucy?" Susan nearly panicked when she saw Lucy wasn't with him.

"I'm right here!" Lucy answer as Elsa placed the girl back on her feet.

" I take back everything i said earlier. A lava pit would've been way too intense, and some really expensive medical insurance." Maverick remarked to Elsa, and she gave him an amused smile.

"Thanks you both very much. But…..Who are you?" Susan asked them.

Good question.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **In the next chapter there will be more action and it will mostly involved Narnia. I just wanted to have a moment between Elsa and Aiden's new girlfriend Victoria. And between Aiden and J'son who is yet to find out that the boy is his son. But i have noticed that there wasn't that much interaction between Elsa and J'son. They have been dating earlier, but it's only mentioned and not seen.**

 **I will try to add some romantic scenes between them in this story later on. I want to make up for what i missed by making some one shot stories about how Elsa and J'son were hanging out together back in Corona. How J'son was able to ease Elsa's worries for her son by taking her out on a date to help her relax.**

 **But i will need help in writing their date one shot, so if anyone has any ideas or if anyone is available to help me with role playing and maybe even come out with a title. Let me know. I will appreciate any help i can get to make this story shine.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. Not only have we found out that the same mysterious black hooded figure (Orgenazation XII member BTW) who caused trouble for Maverick in the past, is pulling the strings behind Deathbird's reign of terror.**

 **But also The Guardians have met three of the four children in Narnia. But what how does everyone react to each others stories? What happens next?**

 **And What is Deathbird planning to do?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! And as always, please leave comments and fave this story if you like what you see.**

 **Until then Disney/ Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	29. Aslan's Camp

**We're Back Folks!**

 **I am So sorry this took so long, it's been a rough couple of weeks. But i will never give up on this story or the others, i guarantee. This will be the first world i write in this story that follows a world's story like in it's movie. If you've seen the first Narnia film then you know mostly of what's coming and how it will end.**

 **And i would like to thank Spideyfan626 for helping out with this chapter. Your stories are amazing and I hope more and more people read them!**

 **"So do i pal." Maverick agreed.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Let's say things will get serious after they leave Narnia, I won't spoil it, but it's not all good.**

 **"Of course i like 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'! I treat comedy like a first born son." Maverick stated.**

 **"key word, 'A first born son'. Right?" Elsa inquired sternly about having children early like a strict mother.**

 **"That's what i just said." Maverick deadpanned.**

 **"Relax Little Spark, i'm just kidding." Elsa giggled and kissed his cheek.**

 **"Mom!" Maverick whined wiping his metal face.**

 **And i know i'm too late to answer. Yes i saw the New Mutant's trailer. And i'm more cautious than excited. Inspite of 'Logan' and 'Deadpool's' success and the fact that it seems more unique than the previous X-Men films before due to it being a horror film. It's still Fox Studio trying to pump blood out of a dead franchise. And Dark Phoenix killed and ruined the X-Men and made me give up completely on the franchise last year.**

 **"In the words of Fred Savage. It's like if the Beatles were produced by Nikkelback. It's music, but it sucks." Maverick quipped.**

 **Exactly. But who knows, maybe The New Mutants will succeed and maybe give us one last reminder of why we loved those films before they revert back to the MCU. But until it comes out. I have low expectations. But like any fan i'll still check it out and see for myself when it comes out.**

 **Alrighty then! Not that we got the public service messages out of the way.**

 **"That wasn't a public service dude, it was more like you moaning and complaining." Maverick said to the author.**

 **Bite me!**

 **Oh and one more thing, if you want to know where Elsa and J'son's relationship is at. Please check out the latest chapter in my one shot series 'Aiden Son Of The Snow Queen'.**

 **It's called 'The Courtship Of Aiden's Mother'.**

 **Anyway, now that we're all here.**

 **Let's Get Dangerous!**

* * *

 **Aslan's Camp.**

 ** _Back in Narnia….._**

After saving them, Peter, Susan and Lucy were confused as to where these new allies came from. Especially the Beavers. They had never seen anyone of their culture or modern design in Narnia.

"Thanks you both very much. But…..Who are you?" Susan asked Elsa and Maverick.

Despite the fact that none of the members of Maverick's team follow's the world order, they must respect it for the sake of peace. Elsa and Aiden were in agreement. So they needed to bend the truth a bit.

"My name is Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And this is my son Aiden, the Maverick." Elsa started with a polite intro. "We traveled all the way from our kingdom to meet Aslan for an important mission."

"Okay, well…. I'm Peter. And these are my sisters, Susan and Lucy." Peter introduced as well.

"And these are the Beavers. Mr and Mrs." Lucy added pointed at them.

"And this might seem like a small world but. We're on our way to see Aslan as well." Mr Beaver remarked.

"Well it's not just us. We have a crew with us, so we can help you get to-" Maverick almost added.

"Pardon me but, aren't you a little old to be her son?" Susan inquired by how much older and taller Maverick looked.

For a second, Maverick gave her a blank stare. Then he shifted back into Aiden while raising one eyebrow. "Excusez-moi?" Aiden asked humorously using a French accent

Lucy gasped. "How did you do that?" He asked in awe.

"The suit does most of the work for me." Aiden stated simply. "But before we continue with Twenty million questions…"

Aiden whistled for his team to come on over. Just then Blaze flew over from the trees and landed next to Aiden, then she shifted back into Victoria while J'son came out of stealth mode and appeared next to Elsa. Then Came over stressing his legs to walk over the river and stood next to the team.

"A-alright?" Peter looked at them all in bewilderment.

"Believe me it'll only get weirder from this point on." J'son said as his mask deconstructed off.

"Sure?" Peter nodded still looking weirded out.

"This is J'son. And that's Victoria and our friend Groot." Elsa pointed at everyone who showed up.

"We have a couple of more." Aiden pointed out as Zambron came up from behind everyone.

"Greetings." Zambron said to them.

They turned and were a little started to see the minotaur pop out of nowhere. But not as startled as the beavers.

"What?! You have a minotaur on your crew?! Have you popped the lemonade mate?!" Mr Beaver exclaimed at Aiden.

"If that's British Yiddish for 'am i insane'. Yes, very." Aiden answered humorously unfazed by Mr Beaver's reaction. "But Zambron here is not with the Witch if that's what your thinking."

"And how would you know that?" Mr Beaver crossed his arms looking suspicious.

"Because the witch murdered my family when i was a calf. I look forward to bathing my blades in her blood." Zambron said darkly.

"Well there's your answer, he hates her. Besides, he's been on our crew since day one." J'son stated.

"More like give or take a couple of hours after day one." Victoria shrugged.

"I am Groot." Groot sways his hands adding to Victoria's statement.

"Yeah we know, she told us your name." Peter answered the tree.

"Alright then, but if he tries anything." Mr Beaver nearly warned looking at Zambron.

"Rest assured tiny weak gopher. I have no intended of maiming you, your wife or your under aged friends." Zambron promised calmly.

"Wha- A GOPHER?!" Mr Beaver look offended being called that.

"That's quite alright deary. Anyone who's against the Witch is a friend of ours." Mrs Beaver smiled at Zambron and gave Mr Beaver a stern look. "Right Beaver?"

Mr Beaver sighed not wanting to get on his wife's bad side. "Right."

"We have…. One more member on our team." Aiden warned.

Then a puff of Purple smoke appeared on a rock near the stream.

"And there he goes." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Darkwing started in the smoke.

"One time. It's that too much to ask?" Aiden muttered to himself getting tired of his repeated intro.

"I am the auditor who wants to look at your books!" Darkwing added.

"Okay that's not bad." Aiden muttered while sighing.

Then the smoke cleared as the duck superhero spreads his cape. "I. AM DARKWING DUCK!"

Peter and Susan stifled a laugh while Lucy was giggling at how silly and bizarre Darkwing appear to them.

"Sorry. No offense but you look like the lead of a preschool radio show." Peter chuckled.

"And that name sounds like a burnt duck dish." Susan added while laughing a little.

Darkwing groaned and face palmed himself. "This is why I said no to British TV."

"Listen, i hate to interrupt. But we're in a hurry. So can we discuss this on our way to Aslan's camp?" Peter said to everyone.

"Totally in agreement, standing and talking sucks." Aiden said as he went in front of everyone. " Do any of you suffer from glare sensitivity or epilepsy?"

"Aiden!?" Elsa scold a warning.

"Right then, i'm on it." Aiden quickly turn around and held his hands out to slowly construct a neon train car.

Streams of neon were moving in circles and twirls of glowing lines to form a glowing classic 1940s british train car. Elsa smiled proudly of her son's imagination while the team looked impressed, but not as impressed as Peter, Susan and Lucy were.

Lucy stared in awe as she turned to Groot, "How does you're friend do that?"

"I am Groot." Groot replied smiling down at her.

Lucy and her brother and sister raised their eyebrows at Groot.

Peter nodded looking confused. "Um... okay, we know that, Groot. She's asking how your friend does all of..." Gesturing to the neon-ride. "That?"

"I am Groot." Groot replied again.

"He's like a broken record." Susan muttered in Peter's ear.

Aiden looked at them. "For those of you that are new, in this case it's you three. Groot doesn't talk as well as us. They only words he can say is 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot.' Specifically in that order." He informed them.

"It takes a while but you'll eventually understand the big guy." Elsa explained while the team and everyone was boarding the train and taking their seats.

"Still cool." Lucy muttered as she took her seat inside the neon train.

Susan wondered, "But what about your son. How does he do all of this?"

"Magic." Elsa simply replied.

"All aboard!" Aiden teleported in the driver's seat and spoke on the intercom of the train. **_"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking."_** Aiden spoke like John Travolta.

"Whenever he gives us rides. He either does john or Tom Cruise." Elsa explained to J'son why Aiden was talking like that.

"You can't go wrong with either or." J'son remarked.

 _ **"This is going to be a short, weird and uneventful ride. Also if you look out your window you may notices that temperatures are rising 70 degrees above broken spells and possibilities."**_ Aiden spoke still doing his impression.

Everyone looked out to see the slow thawing slowly as flowers were spring up and budding and trees were turning green. Slowly but surely.

"I think we have an idea about that." Mrs Beaver grinned at Peter, Susan and Lucy knowing that the White Witch's winter is ending because of them.

"I'm just glad i'm not the one that caused it this time." Elsa said a little humorous.

 ** _"So sit back, relax and pray to your personal god this piece of crap flies."_ **Aiden humorously ended.

"Pray to your personal...piece of crap...what?" Peter muttered looking confused.

Just then, the train instead of driving, took off in the air like a plane. "AAAAHH!" Peter, Susan and Lucy screamed in terror like kids on a roller coaster riding for the first time. Aiden flew the neon train heard towards Aslan's camp taking the directions of the Beavers.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back down at the frozen river….._**

The White Witch stood with her prisoner Edmund, the second Son of Adam to arrive with Peter, Susan and Lucy. Along with her dwarf stooge Ginarrbrik they watched as the water streams from the waterfall that had been frozen for over a hundred years. But now it's warm and flowing naturally and beautifully with the form of a rainbow down below.

While Jadis the White Witch looked devastated that her dark control over Narnia is weakening. Her dwarf stood was about to take his coat off.

"It's so warm out." Ginarrbrik commented.

But the White Witch glared down at him, daring him to take his coat off and face her wrath. He chuckled nervously and kept the coat on.

"I'll go and check the sled." He quickly retreated with his coat on.

Edmund smiled a little since he thought that was funny.

Just then the wolves of the secret police came up to the Witch, the lead Maugrim carrying a fox as a prisoner in his sharp jaw. The prisoner was Mr Fox. a friend who was helping Aslan with gathering allies across Narnia. He even helped Peter and his sisters along with the Beavers to escape the other day by giving the wolves some bad directions.

"Your Majesty we found the traitor!" A wolf said gaining the Witch's attention along with Edmund who looked worried. "He was rallying your enemies in the shivering woods."

Maugrim tossed the fox on the ground making him whimper like a puppy as he groaned in pain from the teeth of the wolf.

"Ah. Nice of you to drop in." The White Witch approached Mr Fox and smirked. "You were so helpful to my wolf's last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

Mr Fox stood and looked up sadly at them before he looked down sadly. "Forgive me Your Majesty."

"Oh don't waste my time with flattery." The White Witch scoffed.

"Not to seem rude." Mr Fox narrowed his eyes up at the White Witch. "But i wasn't actually talking to you."

The White Witch looked over at Edmund who looked taken back knowing that Mr Fox was talking to him. Then the Witch took her wand from her hand and pointed at it threateningly at Mr Fox.

"Where have the humans headed?" She demanded.

After some long tense seconds had past. The fox didn't give the witch an answer and she raised her wand about to strike him. Edmund reacted before she could.

"WAIT NO! Don't! The Beavers said something about a stone table! T-That Aslan had an army there!" Edmund revealed too much so she could spare the fox.

The White Witch stood and looked down at Edmund with a satisfied look. "An army?" She inquired.

Mr Fox looked up at Edmund with a disappointed look before he shook his head looking down. While Edmund was looking guilty. The White Witch smiled evilly.

"Thank you Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honestly…." she looked at Mr Fox. "Before he dies."

Then she jabbed Mr Fox with her wand turning him into stone as he cried out.

"NO!" Edmund yelled looking devastated.

The lack of emotion in the Witch's face looked serious as she did it. She of course responded to Edmund by giving him a slap in the face.

"Think about who's side your on, Edmund. Mine?…" She heard his face to look at the statue of the fox. "Or theirs?"

Then she walked over to the wolves. Leaving Edmund devastated about his mistakes, before giving the secret police her new orders. To go on and round up her troops and all of her followers.

"Go on ahead, gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants ..." She waved her wand turning a butterfly in the stone within a split second. Not even looking at it. "It's a war he shall get."

To put it plainly. Crap is about to get serious in Narnia.

* * *

 ** _Right above skies of Narnia…_**

The train flew over the sky to kill some time and put some distance between them and the Witch's wolf scouts. While on the way, the Beavers along with Susan and Lucy were explaining to the Guardians what happened and how their brother got taken by the Witch. While up on the driver's seat, Peter was explaining his part to Aiden. While Aiden was driving a neon train with a car wheel.

"So you all came from here from inside of a wardrobe? Like Elijah Wood's dressing room or something?" Aiden asked while driving.

"Uh who?" Peter inquired but shook it off and said. "Well it's complicated."

"Dude i think when you discover talking animals, trees and snowmen. And the fact that i'm driving a flying train like a car. I think complicated is the new simple." Aiden commented.

"Tell me about it. But that's not what i'm having a hard time understanding." Peter sighed pacing a little before he leaned back on the wall. "Everyone keeps telling me and my sisters that we're all apart of some kind of prophecy, that i'm suppose to ride off on a horse and fight the Witch and her army of monsters and….I'm just a kid from Finchley." He chuckled sarcastically.

"With any luck you'll be riding a unicorn instead." Aiden quipped. "I hear their in seasoned."

"Gee, thanks." Peter scoffed.

"But seriously Pete, can i call you Pete?" Aiden asked.

"Sure." Peter said.

"I'm not one to judge a dude on his age and size. I was just 5 years old when i got my suit and keyblade. You just happen to start off in your prime." Aiden stated. "I mean when you get a full equipped knight set from Santa, the red fat piggy bank himself! That's a full blown universal permit!"

"Except i never used a sword in my entire life. I only played with wooden ones and played chess!" Peter took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "I don't know, i just... feel like everyone is mistaking us because we arrived first. How do i know the prophecy wasn't talking about you and your team?"

" It specifically said two boys and two girls. Look. I can't explain how all of this works and i can't make the decision for you. But there's a reason why the winter in this place is finally gone after a long tense century and the fact that crap is going haywire in the woods like Goldilocks and the great depression." Aiden stated looking at Peter.

"That's a neat visual." Peter remarked.

"I aim to please. But nothing insane happens for no good reason, and guys like us don't get to choose how we roll in this life." Aiden stated.

"So i'm apart of this tale of greatness whether I like it or not?" Peter inquired looking unmoved.

"Like i said Pete, that's up to you. But real 'greatness'. Is what you do with the hand you've been dealt." Aiden said then gave Peter some advice. "Once we get to Aslan's camp, when the time comes, save one."

"What?" Peter looked confused.

"Save one person." Aiden clarified.

"What do you mean? Which or what person are we talking about?" Peter asked.

"Don't over think it. It can be a total stranger or someone you know. Or a talking animal, maybe even talking grass, i think everything talks some how….. Anyway. Just save a life and you can stop fighting after that." Aiden stated simply.

Peter was contemplating what he meant by that. "And then what?" he asked.

Aiden just smiled. "You'll know." He said before he turned his chair and went back to driving, while Peter stood there deep in thought from hearing Aiden's wisdom.

* * *

Meanwhile in the passenger seats of the train. Elsa and the others were chatting with the Beavers and Peter's sisters.

"I've also been wondering, aren't you and your son children of Adam and Eve as well?" Mrs Beaver asked Elsa.

"Who?" Victoria inquired.

"It's from the Bible, the first two human beings created by God and were the father and mother of all humanity." Elsa explained to the girl before addressing Mrs Beaver. "Yes. Only i was born with my ice powers and Aiden was chosen for his."

"And you two came from up there in the stars?" Lucy asked Victoria and J'son.

"You betcha. But don't worry we're not the kind that eats people's brains." J'son assured.

Victoria lightly tapped his shoulder shaking her head. "They don't know what that means yet." She whispered in his ear.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath and said to Lucy. "Ignore that last part."

Susan's seat was on the other side across from Elsa's seat, so they were able to talk. Susan was looking down deep in thought, trying to wrap her head around everything

"I can imagine how scared you were for your brothers and sisters. I'm sorry for everything you've gone through." Elsa said to the girl.

Susan looked at Elsa and smiled a little. "Thanks." She muttered.

"You seemed lost." Elsa noticed her look. The Queen has been there before. She knew the look.

Susan scoffed. "Lost. I'm way past lost, i'm….. I don't know." she sighed. "I'm in here because we walked through a wardrobe. We're talking to animals, Father Christmas just gave us all weapons! And…. I'm not sure how this is all supposed to make sense."

Elsa understood what she meant, growing up in a British society keeps you from having an imagination outside of logic.

"Not everything does. Not everything has to honey. Our intellect is meant for us to go far whenever we're out in the real world and to know what's happening around us." Elsa stated. "But it gets us nowhere when we try to explain how magic works. If magic had an explanation, then it would be called science instead."

"That's an interesting way of seeing it." Susan said.

I think what she also means is, once your seeing a lot of weird crap become common, trees are talking along with the folks who sleep on them, and your riding in a flying glowing train being driven by a 13 year old kid. skepticism no longer makes since." J'son spoke up from next to Elsa.

"What he said." Elsa chirped with a chuckle.

"Are you two dating by any chance? If you don't mind me asking." Lucy smirked at them from her seat up front.

The answer to that question was kind of obvious. But it caught them both off guard.

"I…." Elsa looked nervous while blushing.

"That's classified info sweetie." J'son chuckled nervously "We're just gonna put a pin in it for now-"

"Oh cut the crap Jase." Victoria giggled and smirked at them from behind J'son's seat. "You two couldn't stop batting each other's eyes since we left Metroville."

It felt good to turn the tables off of her and Aiden this time. But on that note as they were blushing red, Aiden spoke on the intercom of the train.

 **" _Attention Excursionists. I mean Hitchhikers! I mean Globetrotters! I mean…. Passengers. "_** Aiden spoke humorously.

Elsa and J'son sighed in relief. "Saved by the call." They both whispered.

Everyone gave them an amusing look.

 **"** _ **If you look to your right you might be either seeing the Bizarro De Greece Circus, due to all of the centaurs walking around. Or your looking at the camp owned by the one Feline i'm too scared to joke about."** _Aiden announced.

Everyone stood up to look out the windows to see Aslan's camp and a centaur watchmen standing over a hill blowing through a rams horn to announce their arrival. They marveled at the many creatures that were gathering around to see their future king and queen being delivered by the guardians. Of course Aiden's team weren't not as fascinated as Peter, Susan and Lucy were due to their previous adventures from the past worlds they've been to. And the Beavers see them as next door neighbors.

 **" _I'm pretty sure this is the weirdest thing they've ever seen since Global Warming. Just look of them gather around like homesick angels watching fireworks. Well i'll give him a sort one. Prepare to land folks!"_** Aiden stated humorously. ** _"No need for seat belts i forgot to add them."_**

* * *

 ** _Down in Aslan's camp…_**

Many of the troops and centaurs of Aslan's army gather close as they watched the neon train land like a spacecraft, as it deconstructed and faded away revealing everyone on board. The troops consisted of fawns and dwarfs as well as centaurs and a combination of animals. And several other majestic creatures.

While the Guardians and everyone else stood up. Aiden looked at Peter and his sister, gesturing them to step ahead of the group.

"There here for you, not us. I'd make the most of it if i were you." Aiden said to him.

Peter nodded and gave him a smile before he and his sisters walked ahead of the group. The residents of the camp had their eyes on them as the Beavers walked next to the children like escorts.

Lucy looked over to see some leaves from a tree form two females that waved at her majestically. Lucy timidly waved back before catching up with her brother and sister.

The Tree ladies then looked at Groot and giggled while waving like they were flirting at him. "Hello there you wooden hunk." They would say. "Come here big boy."

Groot blushed and chuckled as he was attracted by their beauty, he about to walk over to them when Aiden teleported and nudged him back with the group.

"Later Wooden Le Pew. Let's stay focused." Aiden said as he pushed Groot back with the Groot.

"I am Groot." Groot sighed dejectedly and agreed.

While they were walking Susan was looking a little weirded out by how the troops and residents were smiling at them giving them all friendly faces to them and their friends.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan she smiled nervously.

"Maybe they thinking you look funny." Lucy teased and giggled, Susan gave a fake frown playing along.

Mrs Beaver was rubbing and fixing her own fur skittishly to make herself look presentable.

"Dear, stop your fussing. You look lovely." Mr Beaver eased his wife making Mrs Beaver look calm and smile.

Everyone was looking at the Guardians with friendly faces, even Zambron for some reason. Aiden and the others were a little confused since Mr Beaver reacted to it earlier, but they didn't have it in them to question everyone's warm welcome.

Just then the group approached the lead tent. Guarded by a centaur named Oreius. The general of Aslan's army. Peter Susan and Lucy were ahead of the group, when Peter approached Orious and unsheathed his sword as per request of audience.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter stated with his sword held up.

This impressed General Oreius as the crowd around the group, slowly but surely, bowed toward the entrance of the main tent. Even Oreius bowed in respect.

"Quick on your knee." Aiden whispered to Victoria.

"Huh, why?" Victoria whispered back.

"Trust me." Aiden bowed on one knee like a prince Of Arendelle.

Elsa smiled. "He's right, let's pay respect." She whispered to Victoria as the Snow Queen bowed as well..

Victoria obeyed and bowed in respect along with J'son and the other members of Aiden's team.

Peter Susan and Lucky though looked around wondering what was happening, when they looked ahead and saw none other. Then the great lion and the king of the woods step out. Aslan in his great might slowly and mighty approached the three children. As little but real as their fear was. They felt such great warmth and light inside from seeing him.

After Peter, Susan and Lucy bowed as well as the Beavers. Then the Lion spoke.

"Welcome Peter. Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve." Aslan greeted them like a king as they rose in response. "Welcome to you as well Beavers, you have my thanks."

The Beavers smiled in response. Then Aslan looked to Aiden and his friends.

"And to you. The Guardians Of The Multiverse. Prince Aiden Elsonov of Arendelle, also known as the Maverick. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, also known as the Snow Queen. Groot. Victoria of the Shi'ar. J'son, former king of Spartax. Zambron the Crusher. And Darkwing Duck, the terror that flaps in the night and so much more." Aslan spoke to the Guardians and spoke each of their names. "Welcome to you all. Your acts of bravery and heroics, has spread light across many stars."

All of the Guardians nodded in respect. Some like Elsa and Victoria were surprised that Aslan knew each and every one of them.

while Darkwing squealed quietly. "Did you hear that? He just called me 'so much more'," He whispered to Aiden acting all confident and pridefully heroic.

"Shhh." Aiden shushed him.

"But…..Among you three. Where is the fourth?" Aslan asked looking at Peter.

Peter took a short breath and stood up with his sisters as he spoke. "That's why we're here Sir. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan said.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter added.

"Captured? How could this happened?" Aslan inquired calmly.

"he...Betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr Beaver answered.

This caused some murmurs among the crowd.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius snapped.

"Oh boy." Aiden muttered.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan eased his general. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

He stated this looking at Peter who looked down in guilt. "It's my fault really. I was too hard on him." He said.

Susan looked at Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all were." She said while also taking responsibility for Edmund running away.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said timidly.

"I know, Dear one." Aslan nodded kindly to Lucy. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse."

The Guardians gave them all sympathetic looks. They must've been through a lot.

"This may be harder than you think." Aslan said looking at the three. "But all will be done to assure Edmund's return to all of you. In the meantime, Oreius."

"Yes my lord?" Oreius responded.

"Take our guests and show them where they will be sleeping." Aslan said to his general.

"Yes my lord." He nodded in obedience.

Then Aslan approaches the Guardians and looks at Elsa.

"Queen Elsa. If it is convenient, I would like to please speak with your son. Alone, for important and personal matters he should know about." Aslan requested like a humble king.

He maybe a mighty Lion with power and authority beyond other monarchs. But he is an example to others and shows respect to those worth honoring.

Elsa was surprised by his humble request as she looked to Aiden who nodded seeing no problem with that.

"Of course. And please, call me Elsa." Elsa smiled to the lion.

Aslan chuckled a little under his breath. "Very well." He smiled and gestured Aiden to follow him. "Come."

Whatever he has to say to Aiden, it's something that should be brought to the Maverick's attention.

* * *

 ** _Inside Aslan's tent…_**

Aslan lead Aiden inside and offered him to take a seat on a chair, while he sat in front, like a lion. Aiden took a seat and felt a little nervous talking to someone important and well known like Aslan, so he felt the need to break the ice.

"I think i have a 12 inch version of your door man on my shelf back home." Aiden quipped about the centaur guarding the tent entrance outside.

Aslan chuckled a little under his breath. "Careful, the last one who called him a door man still lost his ability to smile correctly." He made a smaller joke.

Aiden snickered a little and put all jokes aside. He had one questions. " I noticed you had no minotaurs in your camp. Did they all really get in bed with the Witch?" He asked.

"Well if you are wondering why no one reacted to Zambron's presence like Mr Beaver did, I informed all of the troops, and told them about you and your team. And that you were also coming with their kings and queens themselves." Aslan revealed why everyone seemed okay to have a Minotaur in their camp.

"Sweet. Then it's a good thing you read the last pages first. I didn't want to cause a panic. Thanks." Aiden said sincerely.

"Your welcome. Zambron's absence from this world kept him safe from the Witch and her dark temptations. It would seem that when his parents defied her, she struck them down. But with the use of a magic river. Zambron was sent away as a Calf to another world. To keep from ever becoming a follower of yhe White Witch." Aslan stated. "But as Zambron tried to adjust in a world he was never from, he truly did suffer as a child over the years. Something you could relate to."

Aslan knew how badly Aiden struggled in his early childhood.

Aiden nodded. "You know, one of the reasons i let him join my team was because i saw that same hunger for satisfaction, and it nearly drowned me before i could notice what life was giving me." He admitted. "I guess for some reason, i have this urge to make sure that others don't suffer like i did. I didn't want that for Zam either."

"It's an impossible task. Your heart is in the right place, but pain and suffering is everywhere because of darkness." Aslan reproved, but he was really testing Aiden.

"That doesn't mean i should look the other way, when it comes to the folks that are right in front of me." Aiden corrected lightly.

Aslan smiled and approved of his statement. "This is why you were chosen for the ring, the same ring that gave many brave warriors before, the title of the Maverick."

Aiden looked down at his ring as he listened to the lion.

"Your compassion and desire to do good to others even if it wasn't done to you. Is what made you who you are." Aslan stated and revealed. "In addition to your family. Like, your parents for example."

Aiden realized he knew about his father. He wasn't shocked but he felt the need to confess. He shook his head a little.

"I don't have in me to let him know yet." Aiden divulged.

"Why is that?" Aslan asked.

"Because…." Aiden sighed. "I don't know how he'll react. And i don't want him to let me go."

"Why would he let you go?" Aslan inquired.

"I've heard, and seen how obsessed he is with winning the war against Deathbird and her refurbished Shi'ar Empire. With him not knowing i'm giving him an easier choice to leave. But if I tell him, with everything that's going on. Who will he choose? Me or the war?"

For a lion face, Aslan had a subdued and tender look as he let the boy talk.

"I know that sounds selfish and he deserves to know. But i don't want to put any incoming weight on his shoulders." Aiden said sincerely.

"It's not selfishness to put others needs before your own satisfaction. And it wouldn't be a burden to know that you have a reason to live." Aslan said in wisdom. "Did you feel a burden when you discovered that Elsa wanted to be your mother?"

"No." Aiden muttered looking down a little.

"Secrets come with a cost. And it nearly cost you your life." Aslan added.

He was speaking about how Aiden discovered his mother's body in Hollow Bastion and how it tore him apart. About how Aiden nearly took his own life, because he had no idea Elsa really loved him and want him as her own son.

"Which is why i plan to tell him once i get back home." Aiden said honestly.

Aslan nodded. "It's your choice. The sooner he finds out, the better." he stated with a hint of a somber tone, as if he knew something was going to happen. But what?

"alright." Aiden muttered, not sure where else to take this.

"There is another reason i called you here. I know what you and the Guardians are after. The last shard of the M'Kraan Crystal." Aslan revealed.

"You know where it is?" Aiden looked up.

Aslan rose an eyebrow looking amused.

"Right...of course you do. King of the woods and all." Aiden muttered and asked. "Where can we find it?"

"Unfortunately it's already been found. By the White Witch. It's how she powers her wand, which she uses to turn her victims into stone." Aslan revealed.

"So we help you bring down the Witch, trash her wand and the shard is ours?" Aiden asked thinking he got the point.

"No, her dark magic protects her completely from every known element. Not even your powers can hurt her. Besides, you have to help Peter in defeating the White Witch." Aslan discerned.

" Wait, if my magic or any of my team mates powers can't hurt her. How is Peter able to bring her down without magic?" Aiden asked a little confused.

"The deep magic of Narnia's foundation is on the side of those who's chosen to rule over this land." Aslan explained. "This kingdom needs to recognize Peter as their king. And their kings and queens are the ones who will defeat the White Witch. If you do it for them, they'll mistakenly see you for their king, and the prophecy would otherwise be false."

"Ah, i get it. mystical foundation, prophecy and Politics. Not that i wouldn't make a great king and all, but your right. I wouldn't want this place to become 90s America." Aiden quipped understanding the point.

"It's Peter and his brother and sisters destiny to be the saviors of Narnia. I simply am becoming a way for them. You and the guardians must help them fulfill their destiny." Aslan stated.

"I hate to spill the tea or whatever way the Brits put it. But Pete and his sisters aren't exactly on board with becoming their Knights in shining armor." Aiden pointed out.

"You gave him good advice on the train." Aslan amused.

"I struck a nerve i'll admit. But he's still not seeing it yet. He's probably right now…" Aiden looked to his left. "Yep he is."

Aslan turned to look as well. Aiden could see past the tent with his neon x ray vision (yes he has that) and could see Peter standing on a hill looking out to a majestic castle in the distance.

"I know that look. Contemplating your life's choices and not knowing where your going next." Aiden stated about Peter's expression. "And wondering do i look good dressed as King Lyre?"

He joked about his new outfit.

Aslan stood up. "I'll talk with him. Before i go. Can I count on you and the Guardians to help save Narnia and stand with it's true leaders?" he asked Aiden.

"Aslan." Aiden stood up and shifted into the Maverick and offered a handshake. "It will be our genuine pleasure. Mostly mine."

Aslan smiled and held his paw out to shake his hand.

' _I_ _can't believe it! I just shook hands with Aslan THE ASLAN! This is awesome!_ _'_ Maverick thought and squealed inside.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Like i said, i'm still with this story no matter what.**

 **"And so am i." Maverick stated.**

 **Anyhow i bet you all have questions about what happens after they leave Narnia?**

 **Will J'son soon find out about his son?**

 **Does Aiden know that Elsa and J'son are dating?**

 **Find out in the next chapter. And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	30. The Deal

**We're back folks!**

 **And it's great to finally watch Frozen II again, now that it's available in streaming. Let's hope Disney Plus hops to it soon** **.** **I don't care what anyone says. I love Frozen and i love Frozen II. I will never apologize for it and don't you apologize for feeling the same if you do.**

 **But now getting back to this story. I've made a special callback/reverence to my favorite X-Men movie in this chapter, if anyone can spot it, you'll get a free family set of tickets to Wakanda.**

 **"Or you'll just be given for how smart you are, whichever comes first." Maverick quipped.**

 **Anyhow, let's answer some comments.**

 **Guest: Okay if what your saying is what Elsa says to the White Witch, then you'll see in this chapter. The White Witch is no queen. Or an ice queen. She's just an evil dark tyrant.**

 **"But don't worry, me and my team will have to face a real evil queen after we leave Narnia." Maverick says.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Hmm you might be on to something. Let's see where this goes.**

* * *

 **The Deal.**

 ** _Back in Aslan's camp…._**

The guardians met up inside another large tent that was set up for just them. Elsa and Victoria sat around with Aiden on some lounging cushions listening to him explain what the situation is and what they have to do in order to get the last shard of the M'kraan crystal.

"So the Witch has the shard?" Elsa asked.

"Apparently. Aslan said that's how she turns her victims into statues. And not the Renaissance type." Aiden stated.

"Well then, why don't we just track her down, beat the crap out of her and take the shard ourselves?" Victoria suggested.

"Not that simple, not only is she impervious to every known element, magic and she's neon proof. I read up on that part. But in order for their Medieval Matrix prophecy to come to pass, Peter and his siblings have to bring her down." Aiden presumed.

"What?! They can't fight the Witch! They're just children!" Elsa spoke like a defensive mother.

Both Aiden and Victoria gave her a one eyebrow look. Both seem to be offended. Elsa was amused by this, but didn't show it.

"Don't you two give me that look." Elsa scolded them like a mother. "Besides, they don't have any powers or magic to fight back."

"No, but they have an army. Aslan and us. And the deep magic that surrounds Narnia." Aiden stated.

"Deep magic?" J'son asked from the corner.

"It's the mystical power that rules over all of Narnia. It's how we describe our world's light and darkness." Zambron answered for them.

"Right. Look, i know it sounds crazy, but i think this whole scenario is working like David and Goliath except Narnia has four little Davids and the Witch is the drag Goliath." Aiden figured.

"That's not really a clean analogy Aid." Victoria deadpanned.

"But it's a good one, admit it." Aiden said with a grin.

Before she could retort, they all heard a horn blown.

 ***HORN BLOW***

"What the hell was that?" J'son stood up.

"That was Susan's horn!" Elsa got up looking alarmed. "She's in trouble!"

"Guardians! Role out!" Aiden shifted into Maverick and Victoria shifted into Blaze. Then they all ran out to help her. Of course she's in trouble, but not just her.

* * *

 ** _Outside toward a stream near camp…..._**

Susan and Lucy were up in a tree being avoiding Maurgrim and another nine wolves that were with him, trying to claw and bite at the two girls, but they were way too high up in the tree, shrieking in terror.

"GET BACK!" Peter ran toward the wolves and unsheathed his sword, he pointed it at Maurgrim who growled back in frustration.

"Come on! We've already been through this before, we both know you haven't got it in you." Maurgrim barked at him.

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan yelled, seeing that the other nine wolves was trying to circle him. Seeing if he could attack Peter from behind while he got his sword pointed at Maugrim. Just then, a lion roar was heard as Aslan pinned a wolf down like a prey, as it whined like a scared puppy.

Just then Maverick landed and shot two bolts a neon vaporizing two of the wolves. Elsa landed and foze two in place, then Groot came down and shattered them with his fists like glass. Blaze burned two more to ashes. And J'son shot one down with his lazer while Zambron lifted a wolf up and snapped it's neck. Each wolf whining as they got taken out by each guardian. Except for Darkwing Duck who landed in too late.

"What? You didn't leave any for me?" Darkwing whined.

"Chill out Duck there's one left." Blaze referred to Maugrim. But when the guardian's were about to attack the wolf. Maverick held his hand out.

"No guys. Let Peter handle this." Maverick said to his team.

"What?!" Elsa looked appalled.

"But Aiden-" Victoria almost said when some of Alan's troops came running into attack alongside Oreius.

"No! Stay your weapons!" Aslan ordered his troops and looked at the other Guardians. "Aiden is right, this is Peter's battle."

Despite some of them worried for the boy's safety, they obeyed the lion and stood there ground and watched. Peter looked back them, then back at Maugrim who was looking ready to pounce and kill Peter.

"I am Groot." Groot muttered to Maverick.

"Yeah i hope i'm right about this too Pal." Maverick answered back while watching.

"You may think your king. But your going to die….LIKE A DOG!" Maugrim barked and pounced toward Peter. But Maugrim fell on top of the boy. Peter grunt when he got attacked by the wolf.

"PETER!" Both of his sisters screamed. And got off from the tree and ran over to Peter, Maugrim the captain of the secret wolf police, seemed limp and lifeless on top of Peter. So Susan and Lucy pushed the wolf off of Peter as he sat up, showing that he's unharmed. And his sword struck down Maugrim. He seemed both shocked and relieved as everyone else was, including his sisters who both had tears of sweet relief that their brother was okay. They both hugged him and he held them both back.

Maverick nodded and smiled. "What did i tell ya? Huh?" He looked back at his team who were all looking with jaws dropped.

Just then Aslan released the wolf he had pinned down as it ran away in fear.

"Maverick, after him." Aslan said to the armored keyblader. "He'll lead you to Edmund."

Maverick nodded and flew off after the wolf. "Don't wait up for me Guardians!" He said before he zoomed after the wolf.

Once that was done. Aslan addressed Peter. "Peter, clean your sword." He told him.

After doing so, Peter knelt down before the king as Aslan appointed him before the guardians and the army as witnesses.

"Raise." Aslan said as Peter stood. " Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. Knight of Narnia." Aslan declared as every smiled and nodded in respect to Peter, including Aslan. Peter felt something inside that he never felt before. Pride, as he sheathed his sword, with a new strong heart determined to fulfil his destiny.

* * *

 ** _Over at the White Witch's camp….._**

In the middle of a scout camp that had a small squad of minotaurs and ghouls, goblins, Dwarfs and ogres. All were sharpening blades and preparing other means of weaponry for the battle to come. In the middle of the camp was Edmund, tied to a tree with a cloth gag over his mouth, and several minor bruises on his face. Showing some signs of physical abuse on his face, and regret for his actions before. The dwarf standing there teasing and taunting the bound child was Ginarrbrik. Who was having his way with humiliating Edmund.

"Is our little prince uncomfortable? Does he want his pillow fluffed." Ginarrbrik smirked and he made the boy flinch fearfully as he walked around him. "Special treatment for the special BOY!"

He got up in Edmund's voice making him whimper in fear. "Isn't that, what you wanted?" He chuckled quietly as he reached for his dagger.

Over at a tent just ahead was the White Witch sitting at a table with battle plans as she listened to her General minotaur named Otmin, tell her their strategy for the upcoming battle for the defeat of Narnia's prophesied kings and queens.

"The minotaurs will take the left flank, we'll keep the giants in reserve and send the dwarves in first." Otim stated pointed at a map on the table.

Just then, the same runaway wolf ran right into the camp, and that's when it happened. Time slowed down everywhere to the point where a second became nothing but pause for effect. Literally. As Maverick ran right in at the speed of light, maybe even faster. As He runs around the camp that's completely frozen in time from his perspective. As he has his fun messing things up without any of the bad guys looking.

 **(Time in a bottle - Jim Croce)**

 **If I could save time in a bottle**

 **The first thing that I'd like to do**

 **Is to save every day**

 **'Til eternity passes away**

 **Just to spend them with you**

Music played inside Aiden's suit as he ran as the Maverick striking monsters down with his keyblades, with less effort since all of them are slow and paused. He took a cook pot filled with hot water and placed it over a ogre's head. Then he walked over and took a minotaur's axe and turned it up and sat a dwarf on top of it, before he pointed his finger at the Minotaur shot a neon laser through his head.

Then he went over and lifted several monsters and dwarfs in the air and constructed an ice trampoline with several neon grenades on them. He made an ogre and goblin pose like they were dancing in a ball together, then he froze them in place with ice. Then Maverick ran over around placing last second neon grenades on several other monsters, setting up all kinds of traps and gags to finish off the Witches troops around the camp.

 **If I could make days last forever**

 **If words could make wishes come true**

 **I'd save every day like a treasure and then**

 **Again, I would spend them with you**

Then Maverick ran over to the White Witch who was still staring at the table listening to the general's battle plan. He gave her a weird look noting that her outfit is ripping off his mother's outfit. Maverick tried shooting neon blasts at her. But that did nothing, he then tried ice blasts. Still nothing. His lightning spell. Nothing. His fire spell. Nothing. Everything else from his keyblades to the kitchen sink, by that i mean he constructed a neon kitchen sink and slammed it into her. Nothing. Maverick even tried pushing her and pulling her. But she wouldn't budge and inch, she was like an unbreakable statue.

Must be the dark magic that protects the White Witch.

So Maverick huffed and instead had a sinister grin as he took out a bottle of glowing spray paint and tagged something on her dress.

 **But there never seems to be enough time**

 **To do the things you want to do**

 **Once you find them**

 **I've looked around enough to know**

 **That you're the one I want to go**

 **Through time with**

Then Maverick went off and ran over to see Edmund with a scared face as Ginarrbrik held a knife to his throat to taunt and mock him. Maverick shook his head, so he reversed their position. He untied Edmund and let him lose, and stood him aside as he tied the dwarf to the tree instead and painted some clown make up on his face and he stole his socks, and replaced them with sandpaper socks.

"Alright Eddy. Can i call you Eddy? Or should i call you 41?" Maverick mimicked a voice from Ben Hur as he asked Edmund who was still frozen in time. As he picked him up and said, "Let blow this popsicle stand, and leave less scary Marilyn Manson to clean her room."

Then Maverick took off in the air with Edmund as time resumed back to normal. Suddenly as just a second past by, one moment Edmund was tied to a tree. The next he found himself up high in the air.

"AH! AAAHH!" Edmund yelled in fear seeing how high he was.

"Easy, don't panic! It's okay." Maverick eased him. "Your just being transferred is all."

Edmund looked to Maverick amazed by his outfit and the fact that he rescued him.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"Just a concerned tourist. I'm with Aslan, and call me Maverick." Maverick grinned as he flew him back to Aslan's camp.

* * *

While that happened.

Down below, everything went to chaos. As there were screams everywhere. The dwarf sitting on the axe, screamed in a high pitch voice as he felt his jewels and butt get chopped. The ones on the trampling were screaming in terror. Troops were blowing up everywhere or falling down, some were statues or stuck in an instance gag that took them out.

Otim the general turned in surprise. "The prisoner!"

The White Witch was also staggered, but didn't show it, seeing her troops dead and lying everywhere on the ground. Even some frozen ice statues of her troops. Like one of a dwarf riding a minotaur like a pony. Or an ogre and a minotaur dancing as ballerinas. Or a goblin posed like the Thinker statue, on a toilet.

The Witch even saw blue spray painted letters everywhere. Some were the Maverick's M logo, others were statements on the trees and tents like.

 **' _Go home Drag Witch.'_**

Or.

 **' _If ugly were a crime, you'd get a life sentence.'_**

Or.

 **'** _ **You're so ugly that, You turned Medusa to stone.'**_

Or.

 **' _Narnia is not yours anymore, get the ***k out!'_**

The Witch wasn't moved or amused by any of this. Especially when she spotted the wolf that ran in her, who was saved completely and shivering. She glared at the wolf and stabbed her wand into him. Turning him to stone.

"UGh!" The wolf yelled, becoming a statue.

The Next the Witch spotted Ginarrbrik who was tied to the tree instead of Edmund. He was gagged and with clown makeup on his face. Even a blue clown nose. Ginarrbrik was breathing hard and afraid, but mostly from his feet itching from the new sandpaper socks in his shoes.

The Witch stood there with a blank expression as she took a dagger from the tree that impaled the dwarf's hat and she cut him lose in an instance slash. His exclaimed muffled in the gag, frightened from the swipe of her blade thinking she'd cut him down. But instead she was walking away.

"Y-your not going to kill me?" Ginnarbrik asked in fear. While scratching his shoes.

The Witch looked back and said, "Not yet."

With all of the troops dead except for her, the general and the useless dwarf. She turned to General Otim who acknowledged her.

"We have work to do." The White Witch stated.

* * *

 ** _Back at Aslan's camp…_**

It was almost sunrise when Maverick came back. Since the Witch's camp was miles away it took all night for him to follow that wolf. But he got back with Edmund as the boy saw how immaculate this camp was compared to where he was before. Maverick spotted Aslan waiting on a hill, the lion saw them arriving. So he softly landed in front of the lion and dropped Edmund off with him.

"I brought 'Second Kings' back for you, he was being harassed by psycho, the missing 8 of the 7 dwarves. But i took care of it." Maverick quipped.

"Meaning you killed them?" Aslan rose an eyebrow.

"Nah, only his pride. And i did it all in slow motion." Maverick fist pumped.

"Thank you Aiden." Aslan smiled. "I trust you didn't leave too much of a mess at the Witch's camp."

Maverick looked humorously guilty. "I….may have reduced her inventory of demon troops and monster soldiers… a bit. It was Black Magic Friday, i couldn't resist."

Edmund looked back and forth as he fear was slowly leaving, they seemed friendly enough, including the big scary lion that everyone was talking about. He didn' seem so bad.

"Well i hope she has a large mess to clean up." Alsan said with amusement, then he gave Edmund a welcoming smile. "Edmund, son of Adam. Welcome. We have a lot to discuss."

Edmund looked down in shame as he could tell what else they would talk about. But Aslan is merciful. He tell's only what is needed to be heard.

"I'll leave you both to it while i go hit the sack." Maverick yawned. "Humiliating a dark ugly Witch is exhausting."

Before Maverick walked away, Edmund called him. "Hey Maverick?"

"Yeah?" He turned.

"Thanks." Edmund thanked him for rescuing him.

"No problem. Stay frosty." He smiled and teleported away.

* * *

Maverick appeared back inside his team's tent and shifted back to Aiden. He noticed that the other guardians were sleeping, except for Elsa who stayed awake in a chair until he came back. She smiled seeing him return as they shared a hug.

"Anything exciting happened while i was out kicking some tail?" Aiden asked her in a quiet voice to not wake up the others.

"Peter was knighted by Aslan for killing the wolf earlier." Elsa said.

"I told you the kid had it in him." Aiden grinned.

"But how were you able to tell?" Elsa asked curiously.

"The heart never lies, and it's more powerful than others give it credit for." Aiden stated and smirked. "That's how i know you and Jase are dating."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?!" She said in a loud whisper. "We're not...it's not….Who told you?"

The Snow Queen never liked admitting it.

"No one, i'm connected to your heart, remember? Besides it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Mister Knife over there seems like a decent dude for an astronut." Aiden encouraged her. Letting her know she has her son's blessing.

Elsa scoffed. "Your starting to sound like your Aunt Anna." She mused.

"That's cause she's sometimes right. Don't tell her i said that, she'll rub it in until Armageddon." Aiden quipped.

"My frozen lips our sealed Little Spark." Elsa smiled.

Aiden knew that Elsa and J'son were dating all this time. Despite this moment of revelation. He still kept his secret about J'son being his father under reserve. He wishes he could, or rather would, but either he doesn't have it in him to tell not knowing the reaction will be from J'son, or he wanted all distractions out of the way. Aiden wasn't sure, but he won't spill those beans.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

 ** _The next morning…._**

After Edmund had been talking with Aslan, he was reunited with his brother and sister. The Lion told them that what's done has been done, and that there was no need to speak of Edmund's past mistakes.

So after he had enough time to rest, he was outside the tent having breakfast with his siblings. Edmund was sitting next to Lucy as he was eating up some toast. She looked at her brother with a cute grin.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." She joked which made him chuckle a bit in his breath.

As they were finishing up with breakfast Peter was making plans for his siblings.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter stated.

"We're going home?" Susan inquired.

"You are." Peter clarified coming over at the table. "I promise Mum i'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean i can't stay behind and help."

Lucy didn't seem to like the sound of that.

"But they need us, all four of us." Lucy insisted.

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!" Peter argued back.

He was still concerned for all of their safety. He and Elsa could probably relate to that, both monarchs and care for their siblings.

Edmund looked down sadly and says "Which is why we have to stay."

They look at him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do. And i've helped her do it." Edmund said, looking at them. "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy held his hand comforting him as the rest knew he was right. Even Susan as she thought back on what Elsa told her about how far intellect can take her. Doing what's logical is not the same as doing what's right.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan stood up to grab her bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

Susan smiled. "To get in some practice." she says.

* * *

While that was going on.

As everyone was in the camp going about their own business. Elsa and Aiden took a walk together as they were looking around at everything, centaurs standing guard. Animal's talk to each other or with another mythical creature.

"Is all of this starting to become normal to you? You know, since you've gallivanting from world to world?" Elsa asked Aiden as they walked.

"Hmm normal. Everybody keeps using that word like it's a must have." Aiden remarked. "Out here I think normal is an endangered species."

"No i…" Elsa laughed a little. "I mean. Has all of this become common to you? Doing the whole guardians adventure thing?

"It wouldn't be fun if it was. But I don't think the multiverse would need people like us if it was something simple." Aiden stated. "But while your exploring and discovering who needs you, you get to see wonders like this. And meet new surprises….. I'm getting ahead of myself."

"No no it's fine go on." Elsa encouraged him.

"This isn't something permanent, I'm an adopted glowing ice prince, not a Captain Kirk rip-off. We'll still go back to our lives in Frozen town once all of this is over." Aiden insisted.

"I don't know, i think you'd make a great space explorer. You get all of your toughness from me." Elsa playfully slugged his shoulder.

"Says the drama queen with the second rate powers that can't sleep unless i'm home at seven." Aiden teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa put her hands on her hips with a fake glare. "Second rate?"

"You, have ice. I, have ice, neon, a metal shift suit, linguistic skills, engineering skills, comedic and acting skills, every type of combat and fighting skills, piloting skills, and I wield two keyblades, to name a few." Aiden gloated teasingly, earning a look from her. " And my power. You should've seen me yesterday. My power adapted to the point where i can run so fast, everything stops in time, like a 90s pop tarts commercial."

"Amazing, i don't think you're better than me." Elsa mused with a grin. "But still amazing."

Some centaurs walked by snickering at Elsa.

"What?" Elsa looked confused until she looked down and saw some glowing letters on her ice dress, that reads. ' _Second rate'._

She gave Aiden an unamused look.

"Like i said, i'm fast now." Aiden snapped his fingers and made the letters go away.

"Alright, why don't we put that to the test?" Elsa smirked, she twirled her fingers and summoned a giant snowball right above Aiden

Aiden just stood there yawning, as the snowball instead landed on Elsa. "Uff!" She muffled under the snowball. Aiden pulled her out as she looked flabbergasted.

"I wanted completely fast, flew up and moved the snow ball right about you while you weren't looking." Aiden smirked while fixing his jacket like a pro.

"But i had my eye on you the whole time." Elsa said in shock.

"Went, completely, fast." Aiden enunciated.

"Yeah well. I can still create ice buildings and bring snowmen to life."

"Touche then." Aiden quipped and helped his mother out of the snow.

Once Elsa stood back up, she gasped and saw a white unicorn drinking from a water troth. "Aiden look." she beamed.

Aiden looked over and smiled. "Ah, a girl's best friend. The one thing that can put cats out of work."

Elsa went over and approached the unicorn in a calm but astonished demeanor as she rubbed it's neck as he seemed to like her touch.

"You are so beautiful." Elsa whispered and coed to the unicorn as she stroked it's mane.

"Thank you, you're pretty as well if i do say so myself." The unicorn responded in a female British voice.

Elsa was surprised that the unicorn can talk.

"Don't be surprised, everything talks in Narnia, and i do mean everything." Aiden gestured over at Groot who was letting some female trees feel his muscles as he flirted with them.

"I am Groot." Groot said flirtatiously at a pink leafy woman.

"Oh i don't know what you said, but it sure was cute." The lady made of leaves giggled.

'No it wasn't.' Aiden mouthed at Elsa who covered her mouth to stiff a giggle.

"My name is Alita. What's yours?" The unicorn asked politely.

"Oh, my name is Queen Elsa, and this is my son Aiden." Elsa smiled as she introduced herself and her son.

"Oh? You are with the guardians. My apologies i didn't recognize you in that wonderful ice dress." Alita said.

"It's quite alright, no need to be formal."

"Yeah she treats it like a disease." Aiden quipped earning a look from Elsa. "Anyway, i'll go check on the rest of the team while you two ladies chew the rag for a while."

Aiden walked off letting Elsa have a friendly chat with the unicorn.

"What does he mean by chewing the rag?" Alita asked curiously.

"It means having friendly chat from where he comes from." Elsa explained.

"You mean you and he are not from the same place? You're his mother aren't you?" Alita asked.

"Well, i adopted him five years ago. He came from a really far away place before he ended up meeting me and my family." Elsa said to the unicorn.

"Interesting. What's your home like?" Alita asked Elsa.

"You would love to see it, i have a sister who would be ecstatic if she met you…" Elsa went on having a social girl talk with Alita.

* * *

Aiden went over to check on Zambron who was drinking grog with some centaurs over by a mobile tavern in a tent, they all laughed at his tails of battle and conquests in the past. As he drinks with them.

"And so, with my mighty horns…. The gorog met a fowl end when I rammed it back. Killing it instantly. Without it even looking!" Zambron laughed as the others laughed with him.

Aiden shook his head at his antics, but was glad that he's fitting in with the other Narnians. Zambron spotted him and smiled, raising his mug to him.

"Ah. And here he is! The Maverick, leader of our team! My best adventures have been with him, fighting side by side fighting many threats that such have never seen. Without him. I never would've made it home here." Zambron toasted to him. "To the Maverick!"

"THE MAVERICK!" They all raised their glasses to him, while Aiden held his hands up acting modest.

"Please, the first person that tosses a rose at my feet will have to be mounted on the wall." Aiden smiled and quipped which made them laugh. Then he walked up to Zambron. "How's it going Zam?"

"I am more alive than i've ever been before. Watch as i consume this toxic liquid." Zambron started chugging the whole glass down mildly slowly.

Aiden nodded slowly giving him a worried look that he might pass out. "That stuff isn't snake venom is it?" he asked a centaur.

"No, it is more dangerous than that. It's aged Xoroxian ale. This stuff is used to melt through stone walls. For reconstruction." The centaur answered.

"I will hope and pretend that was a joke." Aiden nodded looking at Zambron as he roared and slammed the glass down.

"I still feel alive!" He announced as the others cheered for him.

"Wow, is your inners like made of steel or something." Aiden said.

"Maybe, but maybe my heart is full of pride and joy, to be back in the world of my birth. And i have you to thank for that Maverick." Zambron smiled. "And once we kill the White Witch in battle my family as well as many others will finally be avenged."

"Well they say home is where the heart is. This place was the medicine you needed to be whole again." Aiden stated.

"I've always been one peace, and my heart has always been inside my chest. How can a home serve as a health aid?" Zambron asked, taking his statement literally.

Aiden sighed and rolled his eyes a little. "What i mean is, this place suits you. You should stay here with them. This place will become a pretty nice vacation spot once the White Witch is dealt with."

"I'm glad you approve. I thought you would not since you have a strict no killing code." Zambron pointed out.

"Actually Zam, that rule only applies to people who are human, or at least close to the definition. What I saw back there when I rescued Edmund, the Witch is so far from human." Aiden corrected, then smirked. " That and she's so ugly, when she took a bath, the water jumped out. Am i right?!"

They all laughed at this. Just then Mrs Beaver ran up to Aiden. "Aiden!"

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked her out of concern.

" It's the White Witch, she's demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here!" Mrs Beaver stated. They all gasped except for Aiden.

"Well shit." He muttered. " The Wicked Witch Of No Direction is upset about yesterday. Let's see how this ends."

* * *

 ** _Back over at the main tent of the camp…._**

Aslan stood outside his tent standing in the center of the army as Aiden and his team stood next to the lion left side. While Peter and his siblings stood at his right side. All of the troops gathered around the tent with angry faces and looks of disgust as the White Witch approached while being carried on a throne by some cyclops.

Ginarrbrik the dwarf walked ahead announcing her presents.

"Jadis! The queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Island!" He yelled out.

Making the crowd jab and bark at her with insults and angry shouts.

"GO AWAY WITCH!"

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

She was brought to stand before Aslan, who glared at her with pure spite. But he held his peace. Everyone else glared, but Edmund looked afraid. She took up from her walking throne and stepped on to walk on the grass. She looked at Edmund while walking as he shivered a little at her cold gaze. But the Witch didn't notice in time as she stepped her shoe into a small puddle of liquid green neon.

That splashed. Staining the bottom of the Witch's new dress. She looked unmoved and slightly irritated. As they laughed at her mild humiliation.

"Careful, wouldn't want you to melt." Aiden mocked in a normal tone. He was the one that put that puddle there.

Causing all the others to laugh, including the Narnians. The Witch glared at Aiden while Aslan gave Aiden a small smile, looking slightly amused by his little gag. But the lion kept his focus.

Once the laughing ceased the Witch approached Aslan. Without a bow.

"You have a traitor in your mist Aslan." The White Witch stated, gesturing Edmund.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan pointed out.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The Witch questioned the Lion's memory.

He growled like a lion. "Do NOT cite the deep magic to me Witch!" He snapped. "I was there when it was written."

The Witch hid her fear of the lion with a smile. "Then you'll remember well that, every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." The Witch proclaimed.

"Try and take him then!" Peter pointed his sword at her.

The Witch looked at Peter. And the Guardians looked ready to break her bones as well.

"If you lay one finger on that boy." Elsa glared while ice sparked from her hands.

"And we'll bathe Narnia with your blood." Zambron growled ferociously at the Witch.

Otim the minotaur general growled back a little. But no one fought. The Witch just stood there, grinning and unfazed by their threats.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right?" The Witch asked them and looked at Peter. "Little king?"

Peter seemed disturbed and unsure from her statement.

"There's nothing little about him." Elsa spoke up in his defense.

"Oh please, you don't even know him." The Witch responded to her. "Until yesterday he's never even wielded so much as a butter knife let alone a sword."

"And yet he's four times the ruler then you would ever hope to be." Elsa spat back. "Maybe whatever dark power you have or stole, can bend a world from it's purpose. But it can't break Peter."

"Says the young woman who, used to hid and feared her power even as a child." The Witch taunted softly.

Elsa hid the sting in her chest of her former childhood being mentioned like that, that only caused her to harden her death glare, the kind that sent shivers down Aiden's spine, he's just glad it's not directed at him.

"I use to be afraid, because I know real power when i see it. And i know a true queen when i see one." Elsa spat with enough venom in her voice. "You're not a queen, you're just an over glamorized hollow thug who takes what doesn't belong to her."

The Witch slightly narrowed her eyes back at Elsa.

"Except that boy's blood does belong to me, it's what this land owes." The White Witch retorted.

Elsa was about to respond angrily at the witch. But Aslan stopped him with his calm voice.

"Peace Elsa. You say the truth, but I myself, can't deny the deep magic over Narnia." Aslan dejected.

"You see? You can try and kill me all you want Guardians, But even Aslan know's that unless i have blood as the law demands." The Witch turned to everyone. "All of Narnia! Will be overturned! And parish in fire and water! The boy, will die on the stone table!"

The White Witch pointed at Edmund who's fear was growing as he realized the situation he put himself in.

"As is tradition." The Witch looked at the Lion. "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough!" Aslan voiced. And looked determined and slightly downhearted. "I shall talk with you alone."

The White Witch agreed and stepped into the tent with Aslan. Leaving everyone else outside to wait for them to come back out, and hear the results and fate of Edmund's life. Peter shot a grateful look at Elsa for standing up for him. Before he went back to wait sadly with his siblings.

After a short while, the guardians sat, stood and placed near the tent entrance waiting for Aslan to come back out.

"I am Groot." Groot shook his head looking at the tent.

"Yeah, i knew i should've used nitroglycerin in that green puddle." Aiden nodded while leaning on a barrel next to Groot. Playing on his gummi phone.

"I can't believe it. This entire world's existence depends on the life of a little boy." Elsa scoffed at how ridiculous that sounds.

"It sounds crazy, but crazy is all we've seen so far." J'son said while shining his guns.

"The universe works in mysterious ways." Victoria muttered under her breath while sitting on the grass.

"Or maybe the universe is just mysterious." Aiden shrugged. "Blame the snowman."

"Who?" Darkwing inquired while he was fixing his grapple hook.

"Don't worry, you'll catch on quickly when we get back to my place." Aiden quipped.

Just then, Aslan came back out with the Witch as she gave Edmund an unreadable expression, the whole camp stood waiting to hear from Aslan. He gave a sad look to Edmund as he was slowly thinking that he's doom. But he wasn't, not anymore.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." Aslan announced

On that note, every Narnian around the camp cheered. Peter, Susan and Lucy were happily relieved. And so were the guardians.

"How do i know your promise will be kept?" The White Witch disrespectfully questioned Aslan's word that he'll his end of their bargain.

 ***ROAR***

Aslan in pure anger roared directly at the Witch's face, making her trip and sit on her throne. Everyone cheered for this as the Witch looked dissatisfied. As her throne was carried out of the camp, along with her troops.

Otim the minotaur general passed by Zambron as they glared at each other.

"Your a disgrace to your kind." Otim growled at Zambron.

"And your a disgrace to all kind." Zambron snapped back.

Otim glared and left with his men on that note. As the other Narnians gathered around Edmund congratulating him with his siblings. The Guardians were satisfied that Edmund was finally off the hook.

"Swell all's well then ends well." Darkwing stretched his arms and yawned. "If anyone needs me, i'll be chilling with the birds."

Darkwing walked away to talk to some other talking girl ducks. Which happens to have been passing by the camp.

The other Guardian's caught a glimpse of Aslan looking depressed as he walked back into his tent, not joining his men in celebrating.

"What deal did you think Aslan made with the White Wench?" Victoria asked Aiden.

"Whatever it was, something tells me it was a heavy price to pay." Aiden sighed.

Aiden and the rest knew that if they interfered, that would compromise the deep magic of Narnia's safety. They just left the Lion alone while trusting that he made the best choice possible.

"So what do we do now?" Victoria asked.

"Well we have time until Immortal Kombat tomorrow. Let's grab a drink." Aiden offered her his arm. "And please don't kick anyone's teeth in this time."

He was referring to a small incident that happened at the space Milkshake bar.

"I make no promises." Victoria smirked and wrapped her arm around his.

Even Groot went over to grab a drink with Zambron. But as the kids left, Elsa called out a reminder. "Nothing alcoholic, i'm serious!" She warned and sighed with a smile. "He's growing up so fast."

"Yeah she is." J'son was referring to Victoria. Then he smiled at Elsa. "Anything you would like to do."

"I can think of a few things." Elsa smirked and wrapped her arms around his kissed his lips.

"I hope it involves lots of ice." He flirts at her while he kisses her. Making her giggle on his lips. But after their kiss, they left to go take a walk around the camp together.

Whatever deal Aslan made with the Witch (As if we don't know). Despite what comes next, everyone is making progress in this time of war and trouble to come. Either before or after the battle of Narnia. The Guardians, Elsa, J'son, Aiden and Victoria. Groot, Darkwing Duck. Zambron.

They are all in this together. And that's how they are determined to fight and win. Together.

* * *

 **That's all for now Folks!**

 **Like i said, for those of you that saw 'The Lion The Witch And The Wardrobe'. You know where this is going. How it goes with The Snow Queen and the Maverick, along with the Guardians of the Multiverse... We'll find out next time.**

 **Aren't you shocked that Aiden figured out that Elsa was dating J'son all this time?!**

 **"Probably not, let's not become the next Shyamalan." Maverick quipped.**

 **Fine... What about Elsa's confrontation with the White Witch?**

 **"I did it first, and humiliated White Wench worse then 'The Bad Girl's Club' ever could. " Maverick snickered sinisterly. "Oh i liked her better as the Ancient One."**

 **Well anyway, there will be more to see in the next chapter. When Narnia's Battle of Beruna takes place.**

 **"Also that Unicorn Mom was talking to. Alita, not to be confused with the cool robot in Disney, i mean Fox. That unicorn will be seen later on to meet my family after this journey is finally over. Aunt Anna's reaction will be priceless." Maverick stated.**

 **Thanks for reading. Fav and follow if you like what you see and please leave your thoughts in the comment section. (And did anyone catch the reverence to my favorite X-Men movie that i put in this chapter?)**

 **Until next time Disney/Square Enix fans.**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	31. Battle Of Narnia And Prophecy Fulfilled

**We're Back Folks!**

 **And boy was this a chore to right. Originally this was going to be two different chapters. But then i figured, why not one big chapter? So hopefully this chapter will be a definite crowd pleaser. Also i'm finally playing KH Re-Mind. It's fun so far, but it gets kinda repetitive with replaying scenes from before. But that's just a nitpick, i'll enjoy it anyway like any KH fan would.**

 **"I'll tell you one thing, if Sora was going through my heart in that story, he'd be in for one mind trip worse then acid." Maverick quipped.**

 **Anyway lets answer a few comments.**

 **Guest: Hehe, yeah. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **"I aim to please." Maverick quipped.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Well your about to get it here my friend, i hope it's everything you hoped for and more.**

 **"I we mentioned this was a total pain to write? For me that is, you'll see soon enough." Maverick quipped.**

 **Also like a mentioned. If you've seen the first Narnia film, you'll get trhough this easily. I only made a few miner alterations but nothing to ruin the story. Only to add to the story i'm telling.**

 **Alright, now that we're all here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

 **Battle Of Narnia And Prophecy Fulfilled.**

* * *

 ** _Night in Aslan's camp…._**

As the camp slept through the long hours awaiting for the battle to come. Even the Guardians slept in their own tent together each with comfortable beds and warm blankets. Everyone slept soundly. Even J'son. Who was dreaming about the wonderful memories of his wife Amelia. Long walks on the beach, their wedding day, waking up in bed with her by his side. Smiling heavenly at him.

" _I love you J'son. I always will."_ He heard Amelia say in the dream.

J'son woke up, his eyes shooting open as he laid there on his bed, looking disheartened and downcasted. He wiped the loose tear from his eye as he remembered the day he received the news that his wife died. How alone he felt that day. He never made a promise that he wouldn't start over, he just never had time for it. And yet here he is, J'son dating another woman. J'son really does care for Elsa deeply, and he never wants to break her heart. But there's nothing left of his deceased wife.

"Can i really start over?" J'son whispered to himself.

While this was going on. The army had received terrible news. Alita the Unicorn came over to the Guardian's tent, along with a centaur troop who knocked on the entrance post for her.

 ** _*Knock knock knock*_**

"Come in." J'son answered for them.

Alita peered in from the entrance looking distraught. The rest of the Guardians were waking up. Including Aiden, Victoria and Elsa. The Snow Queen caught Alita's devastated expression and looked concerned.

"Alita? Are you okay, what happened?" Elsa asked.

"We've just received some horrible news." Alita looked teary eyed. "Aslan is dead."

"WHAT?!" The whole team exclaimed in shock.

The unicorn nodded sadly and left to go and spread the word to others.

"How the hell did that happen?" J'son said in disbelief.

"This is a dark day for all of Narnia." Zambron said looking down with a heartbroken look."

"And yet it's still the middle of the night." Darkwing Duck sighed with a little mild sarcasm in his voice.

"Night? hmm…" Zambron muttered to himself while scratching his chin, thinking.

Elsa looked at Aiden who was looking out at the tent wall like he was hearing things.

"What's wrong Aiden?" Elsa asked her son

"I'm hearing a lot of talking, and by that i mean eavesdropping out among the grapevine." Aiden's super hearing picked up on the news breaking out across the camp. "I keep hearing talks about Susan,Lucy, and the Stone Table."

"Those two must've seen it happened and reported in." J'son figured.

And that's when it hit Elsa as she put two and two together.

"Aslan took Edmund's place on the Stone Table." Elsa's realized. "That's why the Witch relinquished her claim on Edmund's life."

Aslan made a deal with the Witch in private yesterday so he could take Edmund's place without anyone knowing.

"Unbelievable. If we had been keeping our eyes on Aslan, we would've stopped him." Victoria Admonished.

"That's why he didn't tell anybody. The cosmic feline had no choice." Aiden apprehended.

"How could you say that?" Victoria criticized.

"Think about it. Narnia's existence depends on the deep magic's satisfaction. Stopping him would have jeopardized and screwed over Narnia entirely." Aiden specified. " I know that sounds dirty but you know what I'm trying to say."

"I am Groot." Groot said he has a point.

Victoria sighed grumbled. "You know what sucks about you Aid?"

"I'm all ears" Aiden grinned thinking she's cute when she's upset.

"You're always right." Victoria frowned.

"Not always, but it feels and smells so good to hear that coming out of your vocal cords." Aiden winked at her before standing up. "That's why she said she liked me first when we started."

"Really…" Elsa smirked at her.

"Don't." Victoria warned Aiden. " You said it first, not-"

Aiden immediately played a recording of Victoria on his ring, saying _**'I adore the living hell out of you.'** _And also _**'Aiden? What we have is, some unspoken thing.'** _In high quality sound.

Victoria just gawked at what just happened in bewilderment as everyone was smirking at them.

"Do you record everything i say?" Victoria scowled at him in annoyance.

 **' _Do you record everything i say?'_** The ring responded with Aiden's smug like expression.

"It's best to tag out on this one Tori, your not going to win with him." J'son snickered at them.

"Ugh! Fine! Can we focus here?! We should go and see Peter and the others, they might have heard by now." Victoria blew it off and insisted.

She didn't deny it though.

"She's right. Let's go and check on them." Elsa said while holding in her giggle.

Then they got up and got ready to check on Peter and the others.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

There was chattering all over the camp as the troops were riled up from the news of Aslan's death. They wanted to avenge his death by ending the life of the Witch herself. Many were heartbroken and in denial of his fall. But there was no denying that the Lion is no more.

Peter stepped out of Aslan's tent not finding him there. He confirmed to Oreius and his brother Edmund. "She's right. He's gone." Peter leaned on the battle plan table, somberly.

They both looked down, as Edmund felt the guilt waying on his chest. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. His brother needed his support.

"Then you'll have to lead us" Edmund said as Peter looked at him. "Peter. There's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't." Peter dejected.

"Aslan believed you could." Edmund insisted as Peter looked down. "So do i."

Peter looked at Edmund with a look of confidence and determination like never before. Even Edmund matched his look letting him know he's with him.

"The Witch's army is nearing, Sire. What are your orders?" Oreius stood ready.

Peter looked down at the plans on the table and said. "Well first, we need the Guardians."

Aiden teleported with his team and stood. "You rang?"

"Yes. Have you heard the news?" Peter asked him.

"We did. It's horrible." Elsa said with a sad look.

"Now's not the time to mourn, not yet. Aslan entrusted his army for me to lead them, and win the war. That's what i intend to do." Peter spoke firm and seriously.

"I am Groot." Groot commented with a smile. Translate: _"He already sounds like a king."_

"Yeah he does." Elsa smiled.

"Alright, well. Call the play chief." J'son insisted as he and Aiden stood looking at the plans.

" Alright, here's the plan. The Witch's camp is on the other end of the field of Beruna. She'll come marching from this end…" Peter went on explaining the plans.

* * *

The Guardians listened About where the Witch will come from and what troops will be there. Since her army's in a bigger count, this will be difficult for them and Aslan's army. Which in this case is now Peter's army.

"I hate to scratch this dance record. But she's got giants on her team. They might be green or green, but they are not jolly." Aiden informed them. "I saw them right before i left her camp."

"He's right, if they cross the battlefield, they'll do a lot of damage." Oreius agreed.

"Not unless they slip on some ice that someone might have left behind." Elsa twirled her fingers smirking.

"Pitfalls of ice that are fragile enough for something heavier than a truck full of dead preachers?" J'son guessed humorously.

"Practically." Elsa winked.

"Okay well we got everything covered. All that leaves are the hundreds of booby traps i'm going to leave around the rocks." Aiden stated.

"And your sure they won't spring for anyone else but them?" Peter asked.

"It's perfectly safe for you and your men. Like Alcatraz's knife cabinet." Aiden quipped and took out a large book from his ring's magic compartment. "Now let me see here…."

Aiden muttered while reading from a book called **_'_ _A Hundred Dumb Ways To Die._ _'_**

"OH NO! IT'S TOO GRUESOME!" Aiden yelled in disbelief. Then slam the book and smile humorously. "But i'll do it."

"I read a good number of that book, heaven have mercy on the poor so who came across those kinds of traps." Darkwing took off his hat and paid respect humorously.

Elsa was watching Aiden get silly from this and was amused while Victoria was amused as well, but the girl didn't show it. Then they all heard snoring from over to where Zambron was standing. Apparently he's been ignoring their meeting.

"Excuse me, are you snoring?! While we've been discussing the plan?!" Peter look offended.

Zambron woke up and yawned. "I stopped listening after you said 'okay here's the plan.'" He yawned.

"Okay obviously Mr Beef Wellington is one his own page." Peter scoffed looking at Aiden.

"See, not winging isn't really what he does." Aiden bit his bottom lip explaining.

"Uh then, what exactly does he do?" Edmund inquired.

Zambron stood proud. "I kick names and take ass." He said proudly.

"Zambron!" Elsa scolded, while the others gave the minotaur weird looks.

"Okay look, we know the plan. It's going to work. You want to know why?" Aiden asked and said as he began a speech. "The Pale Crone and her band of demon tools are expecting a good plan. Not a bad or crazy one, that's why it's perfect. Now things will go wrong, they always do, but we'll figure it out as we go. We have everyone we need to do that right here."

"Uh oh I smell a patented Maverick speech." Darkwing Duck remarked.

"I mean look at Darkwing." Aiden pointed.

"Darn it! Should not have drawn attention to myself." Darkwing Duck ranted to himself.

"What should i be looking at? Is there something stuck to his feathers?" Zambron inquired. "Or his...weird orange mouth?"

"You want me to stick something somewhere? I'll go get my gun." Darkwing threatened the minotaur.

"My point exactly! He absolutely loves to shoot at shi- i mean crap!" Aiden remarked. "Nothing gets past this duck billed vigilante with a super ego, without a hole in it! He's bat-crap crazy for it!"

Aiden did his best not to use bad language in front of his mom who was smiling at the moment.

"Yeah, well, we all got hobbies." Darkwing Duck grinned.

"And over here, we have the new wed games!" Aiden directed his attention to Elsa and J'son who both looked like they were caught off guard by his comment.

"Uhh….Um. Well.." Elsa and J'son both stuttered.

"Mister Knife, a Lone Ranger from the stars who should change his name because it sounds like an accident waiting to happen. But so is everyone else who tries to cross his path." Aiden stated.

"I can't think of one person who got on my bad side without a sling so, he's in the ballpark." J'son smiled.

"And the mother trucking Snow Queen. Who's the source of my ice magic and frostbitten headaches. She has a large laundry list of good qualities." Aiden gestured at his mother Elsa and smiled. "But the best thing about her. Is that despite all her power, physical or royal, she's the real definition of power in control, and she's just as human as everyone else."

Elsa just stood there smiling proudly at her son. "Thanks Little Spark."

"Oo! Maverick, over here! It's me! Zambron! The Crusher!" Zambron waved, getting Aiden's attention. "I volunteer to go next!"

"Oh, i haven't forgotten you big guy!" Aiden turned his attention to Zambron.

"Do not hold back. Tell me what i am." Zambron crossed his arms looking heroic. "Oh this should be enjoyable."

"You are psycho. A perfect murdering machine, who despite all odds has become more bloodthirsty than ever before." Aiden complemented as he walked by him.

Zambron sniffed and smiled. "You...you are too kind, Maverick. I am getting emotional." He took that more than well.

Victoria knew she was next and tried to sneak away. She turned her back and tip toed slowly.

"And….?" Aiden turned and smirked at Victoria.

Victoria froze and closed her eyes cringing inside. "Don't." She deadpanned.

"Victoria, AKA Blaze. AKA my future baby mama." Aiden quipped.

Elsa stiffed a giggle and held it in.

"Aiden?" Victoria warned him.

"And also pardon my french, the ultimate badass. And i've seen Schwarzenegger, Stallone and Chan kick ass six ways from Sunday." Aiden complemented as he quickly took out a swear jar from his ring and dropped his allowance in the jar and handed it to Elsa. "Here, it was totally worth it."

Apparently that was Elsa's rule for cursing. His punishment was losing his allowance.

Victoria crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Thank you...I think. I didn't understand any of those things you said." She said sarcastically and sincerely.

Aiden pointed at her like a cool guy then went up to Groot.

"And last, but certainly not least...Groot." Aiden finally said.

"I am Groot." Groot gave his attention.

"The beating heart of the Guardians. And the second reason, i'm still sane." Aiden said with humorous passion.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled.

"Right back at ya man." Aiden pointed at him.

"Those are some noble qualities." Peter remarked hearing him list his team.

"Dang straight they are. Sure me and these misfits. We all have our differences, but we all share one thing in common." Aiden stated looking at his team as they stood together.

"Public service." Elsa guessed.

"Law breaking." J'son guessed.

"Trust issue." Victoria guessed.

"I am Groot?" Groot guessed.

"Dependency on oxygen-rich atmospheres to survive." Zambron guessed.

"All of that is false. We're all survivors who prefer beyond what life throws at us, but more importantly. We're heroes. We never asked for this responsibility. But our talents and special abilities have made us committed to making the multiverse a better place." Aiden stated as he shifted into his Maverick form. "We are the solution We are the light. We….. are the Guardians of the Multiverse."

They all stood awe inspired.

"That…..was actually a good speech." Victoria smiled.

"I couldn't put it into better words myself." Elsa smiled as well.

" Then let's go put some glass in their holes." Maverick quipped while he held his keyblades.

"Which holes?" Zambron asked making everyone groan in disgust.

"PICK ONE!" Everybody exclaimed as it was time to march out with the army.

* * *

 ** _Out in the fields of Beruna…._**

As the sun shines it's bright rays over the green grassy grounds of Beruna, a griffin flies over toward the army of Narnia, and at the head was their future king. Peter who was riding a unicorn, wearing a new outfit and armor that suits a knight. Even a king. Edmund stood on the hills above the army with a squad of archers along with Mr Beaver. And Maverick and his team the Guardians stood alongside Peter and Oerius. And of course Elsa was wearing her best ice armor. With a few neon additions for effect and added protection The griffin lands next to Peter's unicorn.

"They come to your highness!" The griffin stated while catching his breath. "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own!"

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius spoke up.

"No, but i bet they help." Peter could see the Witch's army coming in from the distance.

"They have an army, you have the guardians. We're even." Elsa said to Peter, assuring that they got his back.

Peter nodded and unsheathed his sword as the battle horn blew, and his army held their weapons as they cheer for war. And for victory.

Then Maverick called on his gummiphone. "Darkwing? Your getting a loud of this view right?" He quipped looking up.

Darkwing Duck was the only one not down there, as he was flying the Star Search ship in the captain's seat, hovering over the clouds for some extra artillery.

 **"Roger that Mav. Darkwing Duck's ready to bring the rain."** Darkwing Duck said with his hands on the controls

"Don't get cocky Duck Sauce, or at least not yet. For now keep your eyes on the targets, and wait for my go." Maverick ordered. "Then you can get as recklessly cocky as you can get."

 **"Roger that."** Darkwing grinned.

Over at the Witch's army, the White Witch rode on a chariot with two polar bears as she stood with her Minotaur General Otmin. And her hundreds of monstrous troops as they roared for the blood of Narnia's army.

"I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all." She ordered.

Otmin nodded and roared as it was time to charge. As the troops yell out in war as they jump down from toward the fields, charging towards Narnia's army. As they ran towards them, Peter stood his grounds with his sword still pointed.

"Wait for it…." Maverick muttered as he saw the enemy army getting closer from across the fields. "Wait for it…."

Just then the giants in the Witch's army, stepped on to some ice in the fields and screamed as they fell into some deep frozen water traps. "AAAAHHH!" They yelled as they sunk in, causing the Witch's army to lose her giants.

"Crap i forgot to put the eels in there." Maverick dejected humorously.

"Glass half full Little Spark." Elsa smirked.

"Right…." Maverick looked at Blaze. "Vic, you're up."

Blaze nodded and flew up in the air while holding a two hand axe in her grip, conducting electricity through it. As she flew up in the sky soaring toward the enemies. Then Peter waved his sword signalling the griffins to fly over with her. They carried large boulders in their claws as they hovered over the Witch's army. Otmin looked up and told his men. "LOOK TO THE SKIES!"

As the griffins began dropping their rocks. Blaze lit them on fire, dropping fire rocks on top of the enemies. Minotaurs and other creatures were getting killed off by the fire boulders. Of course some dwarfs in the Witch's army retaliated by firing arrows at the griffins, shooting some of them down. Blaze reacted by locking on to some arrows and shattering them with lighting, but their were too many to shoot. Of course the arrows kept bouncing off her armor.

"AID! THESE MIDGET ASSHOLES ARE RETALIATING! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN SAVE ALL OF THE GRIFFINS!" Blaze shouted as she fired.

 **"Tell them to pull back!"** Maverick responded in her ear piece. **"And burn the shorties!"**

"GOT IT!" Blaze waved at the remaining riffins to pull back and fly away. Then Blaze held her hands out and summoned bolts of lighting to strike the archer dwarfs down. And yet more of the Witch's army were running, as the Witch herself stood with the bigger half of her army in reserve.

As Peter and the other's watched, he looked at the others. "Are you with me?" He asked him.

"To the death." Oreius said as the Guardians nodded or gave him a thumbs up.

Then Peter raised his sword and shouted. "FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAAAAAAAN!"

The army shouted and raised their weapons with him as he rode ahead and the army rode with him. Maverick took off in the air while Elsa ice rails with him, along with J'son who flew with his jet boots. Zambron ran with the army along with Groot who ran with long wooden legs.

And as the two armies were getting closer. Peter closed the mask on his helmet, and Oreius took out his two swords. And the other minotaurs rode with Peter ahead of the army, pointing their halberd spears as they got closer. Their cheetahs ran ahead to strike at the enemy White tigers. Time seemed to have stopped as you could hear a heartbeat. The hearts of Narnia's army were strong and their allies became their power. As both armies finally clashed.

Animal's began to fight and monsters fought with centaurs as the centaurs cut them down, Oreius twirled his swords taking many down with ease. And Peter rode his unicorn like a brave knight taking down enemies. Zambron was screaming while slaughtering monsters down with his knives constructed from ice and neons. Blaze was still up in the sky shooting fireballs and lightning from the sky while Maverick was running around in super speed picking enemies off faster and faster. Elsa was ice railing while waving her hands freezing enemies down. Groot was stomping and smashing monsters with his wooden limbs. But despite their efforts, more kept coming.

* * *

 ** _The battle goes on..._**

Soon as the numbers were decreasing despite the Witch's armies best efforts, then the Witch signaled her second squad and rode off with them on her chariot. Edmund saw his chance and ordered "FIRE!"

Mr Beaver shot a fire arrow and it exploded in the sky, signaling a special bird to fly over the army. This bird was a Phoenix, as it lit on fire and soared over the grassy fields. As the phoenix burned and created a wall of fire as it passed between the Witch's incoming army and Narnia's army. Maverick ran in super speed and added a neon wall in addition to the fire wall. And Elsa held her hands out and constructed an ice wall. Three walls blocking the rest of the Witch's large army as Peter's troops cheered as they thought they got her now.

Elsa landed on the ground with J'son and Maverick ran over to join them. As the three of them look at the wall

"It'll take someone with an army on steroids to get through all of that." J'son quipped with a smirk

"Please don't jinx us." Maverick responded having doubts.

"Come on Aiden, how could she get through all of that?" Elsa eased her son.

Just then, the Witch slammed her wand, and it put the fire wall and shattered the other two barriers. As her army rides through.

"Called it." Maverick deadpanned as they all looked horrified.

"FALL BACK! DRAW THEM TO THE ROCKS!" Peter yelled out as the army fell back with him.

"Darkwing! Bring the rain!" Maverick called out.

 **"YOU GOT IT MAV!"** Darkwing responded on the comms.

Then he flew over the sky and sent down missiles and bullets toward the Witch's troops to thin out her army. Some of them were bullet proof, including the Witch. Who was protecting herself with dark magic. Every missile and bullet kept bouncing off of her.

"Come on!" Elsa ice railed back to the rocky path, and the others followed her.

* * *

 ** _The Rocky Paths…_**

As the troops retreated to the rocks to use the rocky paths to divide and conquer the Witch's army. Without them all standing directly together the troops will scatter, giving Peter's army the advantage.

Darkwing was flying in the spaceship raining bullets still, while announcing himself on the speakers. **_" I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!"_**

"I am Groot." Groot raised an eyebrow. Translate: _"Technically it's the afternoon."_

The Ship flew by blowing more troops up. **_"I AM THE ANNOYING SHOPPER, PAYING YOU WITH A BAG OF PENNIES!"_**

The Witch spotted his ship in the sky and raised her wand at him.

 **" _I AM DARKWING- WOOOOAH!"_** Darkwing yelled as the ship's wing was shot, causing him to crash in the distance. The Guardians were worried for his safety.

"Oh no." Elsa whispered. That was also their ride home.

Soon Peter's unicorn as he came up among the rocks was shot in the leg by an arrow. The Unicorn neighed in pain and stumbled causing Peter to fall off and grunt when he hit and rolled on the ground.

Peter stood back up and saw the Witch coming on her chariot. As the war kept going, Oreius spotted her as well with a Rhino next to him. Determined to end the main threat. Oreius rides ahead with the rhino. Passing Peter who urged him . "STOP!" But Oreius kept going.

The Rhino knocked down a cyclops and minotaur, but then fell because of tiny goblins that sliced its feet, causing it to trip. But Oreius went on and came up to Otim the minotaur general got knocked but grabbed on to Oreius from behind, roaring as he got elbowed in the face and then, Oreius thrusted both of his swords in the back of Otmin. Otmin fell howling in pain, falling on the ground. Then Zambron came up to Otmin who looked at him slowly dying.

"You're the real degrace to our race." Zambron said, before he raised his knife and stabbed Otmin. Killing him instantly.

Up ahead, Oreius pulled out a bigger sword and let out a yell as he struck down two more minotaurs and came face to face with the White Witch, he leaps and slashes his sword, but she dodge and he lands behind her to try and strike again. But then the Witch blocked Oreius's attack and then she thrusted her wand into Oreius, turning him to stone instantly to Peter's horror who saw the whole thing.

* * *

 ** _Continuing with the battle..._**

Soon things were starting to get ugly in the battle. Narnian soldiers were falling left and right and the Witch kept using her wand to turn many into stone. Despite the Guardian's best efforts the Witch's army were greater in number. They could survive but the Narnians might not.

Peter, who was in battle alongside Edmund, shouted at his brother to retreat. "Edmund! There's too many! GET OUT OF HERE! GET THE GIRLS AND GET THEM HOME!"

"You heard him let's go!" Mr Beaver urged Edmund to obey.

At first he was retreating, but then from up on the hills, he could see the Witch turning a cheetah and fawn troop to stone and was slowly walking toward his brother. To turn him to stone. Edmund knew what he had to do. He pulled out his sword and got ready to run back down there.

"Peter said get out with me!" Mr Beaver protested.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund disagreed and ran down.

With the guardians busy with a much larger number of monsters and enemies. They were too distracted to do anything. So It was up to Edmund to save his brother, and turn the tide. Right when the Witch was about to strike down Peter. Edmund yelled and jumped down swiping at the Witch. The Witch swerved and glared at her ex companion. She thrust her wand but Edmund dodged and pulled a quick move. Slicing through her wand and shattering it. It let out a loud thunderous crack gaining attention of many troops. Including Peter. But then pulled her sword up, breaking Edmund's defense and drove her broken Wand into Edmund's stomach making him double over in pain.

"EDMUUUUND!" Peter Cries out in horror, as his brother collapses.

And that's what did it! Peter stabs and kills the minotaur he was fighting and charges at the Witch. Knocking another incoming minotaur as he puts all of his heart and strength into fighting the Witch. Soon they both dueled and clashed with their weapons. The Fulfillment of the prophecy was now in effect.

* * *

Up in the distance Blaze was shooting down troops with lighting in the sky, as she spotted Peter fighting with the Witch from the distance.

"GUYS! PETER'S DUKING IT OUT WITH THE WITCH!" Blaze called out the team.

Maverick tossed a cyclops in the air and Groot sliced it in half. "HOW IS HE DOING?!" He asked looking up at her.

Blaze looked back and saw Peter get knocked down, but he got back up and continued to duel.

"NOT GOOD! SHE'S FIGHTING DIRTY!" Blaze Responded from above.

"Of course she is." Elsa groaned as she dropped an ice rock on a warwolf.

"Elsa stay here and finish these assholes off! We'll help the kid out!" J'son hovered up after shooting several down.

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"No time to argue!" J'son shot back and flew out. "Come on team!"

"Right with you Senior Spork!" Maverick quipped while flying with him.

"That's not a good replacement!" J'son refused the new name.

"You still need one!" Blaze jested back flying with him.

"Who's side are you on?!" J'son scoffed.

"I am Groot!" Groot ran with them along with Zambron.

Elsa huffed and looked at the many enemy troops surrounding her. Then she spreads her arms out and summons giant drops of hail and ice pillars out of the ground. Killing off many of the troops. But more kept coming, the Witch had a very large number still. This would take a while.

* * *

Soon after fighting for a while, the Witch gained the upper hand and did a low attack to trip Peter to the ground, then she stabbed his arm causing him to yell in pain. And Just as she tossed his shield aside she was about to kill him with one push of her second sword. Then Someone flew in and slammed into her.

Maverick flew at the speed of light and dragged the Witch against the stony ground, punching her repeatedly in the face. "DOES! THIS! LOOK! BETTER! THEN! MAN OF STEEL!?" Maverick quipped. Punctuating each word with a punch. Then he crashed through a mountain, and tossed her aside.

But the Witch, showing no signs of pain or injury. Not even a small cut, stood back up and dusted herself casually. Unfazed by the assault. Then she felt someone laser shoot her in the back making her stumble a bit.

The only reason their able to hurt her even a little, is because her control and benefits from Narnia's deep magic was diminishing slowly. Soon she won't have any.

And it's because of the light coming from Peter and his siblings.

"You stab another kid…." J'son warned approaching her with his gun pointed at her face from behind. " And i'm gonna lose it."

Then Maverick landed Ironman style and said. "You just wrecked a really awesome ship."

Then Blaze landed next to Maverick. "And now we're gonna wreck you Bitch."

Groot came walking in with long legs, glaring at the Witch. "I am Groot!"

Then finally Zambron climbed in and stood with the team. "Besides, with out number you Witch." He spat.

The White Witch stood showing no fear to the guardians. And scoffed. "I'll take my chances."

"Your kiddin right? Your wandless." J'son chuckled with his gun still pointed at her head, while he was talking however, she pulled her secret weapon out. "Now put your hands up before-"

 *****THRUST!*****

The Witch pulled a fast one and pulled a second wand out in a split second, the one that had the shard of the M'kraan crystal. And long story short, J'son was instantly turned into stone.

"NOOOO!" Blaze and Maverick shouted in horror then she let out a roar and blasts fire and electrical bolts at the Witch, who blocks it with one hand.

"DIIIIE!" Zambron roared as he and Groot ran toward her.

Maverick yelled in anger as well when he zoomed into the Witch.

Then she pushed Blaze's blasts back at her, knocking Blaze aside as she swung her wand sending a dark wave of light at Groot and Zambron, as they were about to attack. They were turned to stone.

Then Maverick slammed his keyblades at her. She block it with her swords. But Maverick slammed his keyblades into her swords multiple times making her stumble a little. Until her swords broke from his many slams, breaking to pieces.

Then he kicked the Witch into the mountain. As the Witch grunted a little from getting backed against the mountain.

An angry Maverick was slowly approaching her.

"Say hi to Lash for me." Maverick said darkly as he approaches her.

Then when the Witch held her hands up. She shot out a power she never revealed. Dark stony ice wind came out of her hands, slowing the Maverick down. He granted as he kept pushing past the dark wind. Then the Witch gained the upper hand and trusted her wand Into Maverick's chest.

But her wand's magic didn't work. Then she tried again while the Maverick was still stuck in her ice. He still wasn't a statue.

"This usually works." The White Witch quirked her eyebrows.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon." Maverick shrugged and cringed at the thought. "One out of five. You could make money out of this if you were on the other end-"

Before Maverick could finish his innuendo. The Witch back slapped him, sending him crashing next to Blaze who was still down on the ground. And just as the Witch was approaching Maverick and Blaze. Ready to kill them.

An ice rope whipped around her neck and pulled her like a wrangled horse. Then the Witch was yanked in the air and slammed into the ground, cracking it. The Witch groaned a little in pain and looked up to see Elsa.

The Snow Queen was standing there with an ice whip in her hands. And starring at the Witch with an instant soul scorching glare. That would make any sentient being run for cover.

But the Witch showed no fear. She stood back up and smirked at her evilly as she walked around Elsa slowly. "The darkness told me everything about you. You're the only person of power that i had ever admired."

"Besides yourself?" Elsa snarled while keeping her eyes on her.

"Is there any greater?" The White Witch inquired.

"Martha Stewart?!" Maverick guessed from on the ground wincing in pain.

"Let your Mom handle this." Blaze groaned while she was still on the ground next to him.

"Agreed." Maverick wheezed.

"There's nothing great about you. The light of Narnia's true king has weakened your dark protection, and now. There's nothing that will hold me back from bringing you down, cold and painfully." Elsa said darkly the Witch.

"You more then welcome to try." The Witch summoned two dark ice swords.

While Elsa constructed two ice swords for herself. Then the Witch jumped at her as their swords clashed. Elsa fought with grace and persistence while the Witch was fighting dirty. But even dirt couldn't break the Snow Queen. With great reflexes and agility, Elsa twirling her swords dodging and leaping over the Witch's sword attacks. Until she broke the Witch's sword and spin kicked her down. The Witch rolled back up and shot a ice wind at her. But Elsa shot back. Soon their blasts became beams of ice. Their beams push into one another as one holds its ground.

Elsa decided to fight dirty with dirty.

While she held her ground with her ice beam holding the Witch's, She summoned an ice pillar underneath the Witch and knocked the Witch in the air. Then Elsa forms an ice tornado around the Witch spinning her around in the air. Then Elsa slams many ice rocks in their with her. Then she throws her hands down to smash the Witch to the ground.

Then Elsa summoned four Giant ice men to run in and stomp on the Witch. Making her disoriented. Then the ice men faded away so Elsa can quickly form a mountain of ice, and slam it hard on top of the Witch.

Ending the fight.

* * *

After Elsa was done with her assault. She snatched the wand from the Witch and snapped it in half. Freeing the last M'kraan crystal shard and taking it in her hand. Securing the team's means of getting back to Arendelle.

The Witch struggles hard to stand up, slowly as she tripped a little. She holds her left arm wincing in pain.

"You've got a strong heart Snow Queen." The White Witch chuckled lightly and painfully. "I never doubted for a second."

Elsa marched over to the queen with her icy fingers and a sword ready to finish her off. Elsa growled and raised her sword.

"Go on, you've beaten me. Now finish me off. Take my place, Narnia is yours." The Witch smiled weakly while trying to manipulate her.

Elsa halted herself. Realizing what was happening. The White Witch was encouraging her to sever the prophecy and take the Witch's place. The Witch may see Elsa's potential and power. But she doesn't truly know her heart, only Elsa's darkness inside. And her pain.

"No." Elsa tossed away her sword. Refusing to kill the Witch.

The Witch scoffed in disappointment. "You don't have the will."

Elsa shook her head. "You miss the point. Narnia's throne isn't mine. It's his." She pointed behind her.

Suddenly.

"Ugh…." The White Witch felt a sword stab her from behind. She turned to see Peter standing behind her. Leaving his sword in her back as she bleeds and huffs.

"Actually. It was originally his." Peter gestured them to look up.

 ***LION ROAR***

They all turn to see none other than Aslan. Standing above a tall hill with reinforcements to aid Narnia's army. Along with Susan and Lucy. And Mr Tomnas the fawn Lucy mentioned. Elsa smiled along with the others.

While The Witch looked in shock and fear. "Impossible." She whispered.

"You're so screwed." Maverick chuckled standing back up with Blaze.

Then Aslan lept off the hill and landed on the Witch. As his he bared his teeth and finished her off. Then the army, disposed of what was left of the Witch's army. With extra centaurs and giants to kill them all off. Some might have escaped, but they have no reason or way to return without being met by the sword of Narnia's best.

As Peter stood with the other's watching as Aslan, finally killed the White Witch. He turned and looked at them all proclaiming.

"It is finished." Aslan nodded.

Thus, the Battle was won.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy both yelled coming down to hug their brother. He hugged them back in total relief.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked in worried.

Peter looked distressed as he ran back to where he last saw Edmund. Along with his sisters.

Elsa turned and gasped when she saw J'son as a stone statue. But before it could sink in with her and the others.

Aslan turned to J'son and he breathed on J'son. He immediately was immediately restored back to normal.

J'son gasped awake as Elsa and Blaze immediately ran to catch him before he fell. Holding him up from both sides as he looked at the relief and tears in both of their eyes.

"Hey my ladies. What did I miss?" J'son asks humorously. They both chuckled as Blaze hugged him and Elsa looked in his eyes and gave J'son a passionate kiss.

"To answer your question. You missed one hell of a catfight." Maverick quipped. "But don't worry i recorded everything."

Aslan even unfroze his other two teammates. Zambron screamed at first then stood confused. "Did i dream the whole thing?" He looked confused.

"Nope, you were just benched is all." Maverick quipped walking up to him and Groot.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yes my friend. We won." Aslan answered the tree.

"I assume the reason your back from the dead is because of a thinly disguised allegorical plot device?" Maverick guessed amusingly.

"Pretty much." Aslan smiled. "My sacrifice in Edmund's place not only caused my death to reverse, and now the stone table has cracked. And the White Witch is no more."

Back over with Peter and the others. Lucy slipped a drop of her healing juice from Father Christmas to heal Edmund. He rose up perfectly fine and Peter in such relieving tears hugged his brother tightly while Edmund hugged him back.

"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" Peter chuckled in a shaky voice.

Edmund smiled as they all got up in a group hug. As a family.

Then the four children of Adam and Eve turned to see the Great Lion and the Guardians of the multiverse approached them.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything sweet, you are all very fortunate to have each other." Elsa said smiling at the kids.

They all smiled at that.

"As is all of Narnia." Aslan agreed as he breathed on another frozen ally.

Lucy looked at her bottle of healing juice and realized with a knowing smile. She can heal the other wounded among the troops.

While they all smiled as she ran off to go and heal the others. Darkwing Duck came up from behind covered in smoke and ashes.

"Don't worry about my team." Darkwing sarcastically said as they all turned to see his scowl. "I'm perfectly fine, no need to CHECK ON ME!"

"Great, so forgiving, never change Darkwing. If anyone needs me i'll be playing doctor out in the fields." Maverick shrugged held his keyblades up and ran off at super speed. "Laters!"

Aiden left to use his keyblades cure spells to heal more of the army's wounded. Leaving the team to stand there with nervous smiles looking at a irate Darkwing. It's okay though, Darkwing will get over it.

"Still you should all be glad to here that the ship was barley damaged, just a few minor ones but nothing you all can't fix." Darkwing crossed his arms grinning that they'll do the work, his way of getting back at them.

 _'Actually, i can fix that.'_ IRIS stated from Victoria's communicator. _'I'm outfitted with a self repair modulator for the ship. It should be fixed and up running shortly.'_

"Being shown off by a computer. Harsh." Darkwing frowned making the team laugh.

 ** _Later on at Castle Cair Paravel..._**

As the sun shines over the majestic of Cair Paravel, the horns blew announcing for the first time in forever, the coronation of the kings and queens of Narnia. Every troop that fought with them was there, including those that had been turned to stone.

Oreius was restored and now stands ready to witness the crowning of the four children from the Wardrobe. The guardians stood with the audience as well. Aiden and Victoria watched with Elsa and J'son along with Groot, Darkwing Duck and Zambron.

And of course Elsa was standing next to Alita the unicorn, rubbing her mane as she looked happy. She smiled up at Elsa who smiled back.

"You must be proud. Your family has been avenged and you've been reunited with your world." Elsa smiled at Zambron.

"Yes. But I feel that my work with the guardians is not over yet. Once I help you and your son fulfill their mission. I will return here." Zambron stated looking at Elsa.

"Zambron, there's no need to do that. You belong here with Narnia." Elsa gratefully declined. Feeling that he doesn't have to return the favor. "Your happiness would mean a lot to us."

"And it would make me happy to return the favor. With my home and life's mission completed, i can now follow my heart. Free from the chains of my past." Zambron stated and implored. "Please. Allow me the honor to fight beside you all once more. It would mean a lot to me."

"Come on queen, and you deny that pure grass fed face of his?" Aiden grinned looking at her gesturing Zambron's pleaded look.

Elsa sighed and smiled. "Very well. Thank you Zambron."

"No. Thank you. All of you. I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. And I couldn't ask for a better group of overpowered lunatics to call, friends."

Elsa blinked a little but kept her smile.

"You, Queen Elsa. Are my friend." Zambron started and looked at Aiden. "And you Maverick, are my friend."

"Thanks." Aiden muttered feeling awkward but flattered at the same time.

"This feathered show off, is my friend." Zambron said looking at Darkwing.

"Uh huh." Darkwing muttered.

"This dumb tree, he is my friend." Zambron said looking up at Groot.

"Mmm." Groot could only nod.

"This masked loner, is my friend." Zambron said, looking at J'son.

"I'm not wearing mine currently but sure." J'son bit his lip giving him a weird look.

"And this flamed brat, She too-" Zambron almost said about to say to Victoria.

"Okay! You don' have to go on. We get it. We're all very flattered." Victoria cut him off and assured him.

"Really? I don't smell anything." Zambron said confused by the term flattered.

"I guess not everything is in his glossary." Aiden sighed.

"Here they come." Oreius the centaur announced.

Just then. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy stood on opposite sides of Aslan as he led them to their throne before all of Narnia, as the guardians witnessed this happening. Once they stood in front of their thrones. The children turned to face the audience.

" To the glistening eastern sea. I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan announced as Mr Tomnas presented her crown and placed it on her head.

" to the great western wood. King Edmund the Just." Aslan stated as Edmund was crowned next.

" to the radiant southern sun. Queen Susan the Gentle" Aslan announced as Susan's crowning was followed after Edmund.

"And the clear, northern sky. I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan proclaimed as Peter was finally crowned.

Then they took a seat on their thrones making it official as Aslan blessed them with one last statement. "Once a king and queen of Narnia always a King and Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens, and the true light returns to restore, what all once was."

Then he stood and said with the whole crowd. Along with the guardians

"LONG LIVE KING PETER! LONG LIVE EDMUND! LONG LIVE QUEEN SUSAN! LONG LIVE QUEEN LUCY!" They all cheered for their monarchs as Narnia, was finally free.

* * *

 ** _Later down at the beach….._**

After saying goodbye to everyone, and promising them that they'll come and visit, even Elsa promised the same to Alita saying her sister would love to meet her.

The guardians stood at the shores that evening as the Star Search fully repaired thanks to the self repair function from IRIS. They all were on board with only Aiden standing outside, to take one last look at the view by himself. He sighed as he knew, he's coming on the end of his journey. The boy held the last shard of the M'kraan crystal in his hand, the last piece to complete the whole crystal itself.

Aslan approached him as it was time for the lion to leave as well.

"I guess your heading out too huh? Need a lift?" Aiden offered Aslan.

"No thanks. I can walk." Aslan smiled.

Aiden snickered. "Right." He muttered while fiddling with the crystal shard in his hand. "When the Witch tried to axe me off with her stone stick, i didn't turn to stone. But it sure drained the heck out of me for a short while."

"Only a small amount of the M'kraan crystal can affect anyone of greater power. But if someone were to use the entire crystal." Aslan revealed.

"You're saying that the crystal could kill me?" Aiden asked, looking a bit surprised.

"It can. Depending on who wields it and for what purpose. The crystal was one of the Shi'ar's greatest tools. But even a tool can become a weapon." Aslan indicated.

Aiden looked down and sighed. "I can't let Deathbird get her hands on this."

"I assume you have a plan?" Aslan asked.

"I do, i just got to get back home first." Aiden answered.

"Don't let your guard down, when it comes to Deathbird. Expect the unexpected." Aslan warned him.

"I'll try." Aiden nodded and then he chest pound a gesture for farewell. "Until next time we bump into each other. See you around, Aslan."

"May your heart be your guide in key, Aiden." Aslan nodded with a smile.

Aiden smiled and looked at Lucy who was staring from the castle balcony with Mr Tomnas. He gave them both a two finger salute and they waved back at him.

Then Aiden walked into the ship and Aslan walked across the ocean to leave Narnia. And as the ship took off into the sky, the Guardians flew up across the stars. Ready to face what comes next.

But despite their past victories. The worst is yet to come.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I hope this was satisfying to read. And you've all enjoyed. Don't worry the story is not over yet, we have at least four or five more chapters to go. Up next will be the prelude before the beginning of the final battle.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Will they all survive what comes next?**

 **Will Aiden finally tell everyone that J'son is his father?**

 **"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Maverick yelled in the background before ordering a pizza and hot wings. "Could you add some black olives? Yes i can handle suicide hot wings! How many times do i have to answer that?!"**

 **Find out in the next chapter!...No not about the hot wings but about the story.**

 **Anyway until next time Disney/Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	32. The Odds Come Crashing In

**We're Back folks!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay. All of the panic over the coronavirus took so much time away from the computer. Stores all over my neighborhood was running out of food.**

 **"That's bad." Victoria said sympathetically.**

 **And toilet paper.**

 **"THAT'S WORSE!" Aiden exclaimed.**

 **Also writers block was a big part of the delay before all of that. But i would like to give a big shout out and thanks to Spiderfan626 for coming to the rescue and helping me with this chapter! And be sure to check out his amazing stories and give him your full support.**

 **As for what happened this week for me. It's all becoming water under the bridge out and i managed to find the groceries and supplies i need to last for a good long time, and like most of of you, i'm taking it easy, staying safe and healthy.**

 **And now back to the story, i bet your all wondering what happens in this chapter. Well...** **Let's say that sometimes when victory and confidence puts a hero off guard. The odds start to catch up. So this won't end on a happy note, don't worry though. Much like Avengers Infinity War, this chapter will have some fun and humor before it's gets serious and ends serious. Let's also say, some secrets are about to spill and...Some none happy tears will be shed.**

 **"Wow, make the readers feel tense and clenching their asses why don't you." Maverick remarked to the author.**

 **"Anyway, let's answer some comments." Victoria said.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: I know Right?! Elsa rocks! Even the White Witch couldn't beat her. Unfortunately Deathbird won't be so easy to beat, but Elsa will have her chance for the final blow, to shine again. Along with the Guardians.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying this.**

 **Alrighty then, now that we're all here!**

 **"Hold on to your butts." Victoria warned.**

 **And?**

 **"LET'S GET DANGEROUS!" Maverick exclaimed in joy. "WHOO!"**

 **That's my line! Ugh! Just start already!**

* * *

 **The Odds Come Crashing In.**

 ** _On board Empress Cal'syee's ship….._**

As Deathbird's ship floated in space, she sat on her throne on the bridge as her crew operated the entire bridge.

The captain who operated the ship walked up to the Empress, and bowed. "Your Highness. We've located the Star-Search's location, it's setting a course back to the Maverick's home world."

"Which means they already have the entire crystal." Deathbird figured with a smile. "Set a course and follow them. Have the trap ready."

"Yes my Queen." The captain bowed and went to obey her command.

Gladiator, her now promoted personal guard, was standing next to her throne. He was against this plan since it broke every law of the Shi'ar. But he didn't have a say in the whole act, not that she allowed it. Others who protested against it, were either met with her extreme disapproval or the end of her spear…..or both.

"Something on your mind my personal guard?" Deathbird asked him.

"No my Queen." He shook his head.

Gladiator kept his thoughts to himself, he's always been about taking action in a calm. None human emotional way. And he doesn't want to arouse any suspicions to what he plans to do soon.

Sooner or later. One way or another. Deathbird will pay for what she's about to do next. For the disrespect she's made to the Shi'ar and to the throne.

* * *

 ** _Back in Corona…._**

After receiving a message from Elsa on her own 'lucky charm' bracelet. Anna got packed up and ready to head out along with Olaf, Sven, Kristoff and their daughter Adina, And ready to head back to Arendelle. Knowing that Aiden and Elsa will meet them there, along with everyone else on the team. The Princess couldn't wait to meet all of the new friends her nephew made on his journey, and of course his true love, Victoria.

Since Mickey, Donald and Goofy left on J'son's ship a while a go, to go back to Traverse Town and secure Pooh's book there.

The only way to get back to Arendelle faster was with a ride that Rapunzel once used during her last epic quest.

Their hot air balloon.

Outside in the courtyard, Kristoff was helping everyone else on board while Anna was saying goodbye to Rapunzel and her friends. Anna hugged her cousin as she hugged back.

"Are you sure you don't need us to come with you Anna?" Rapunzel asked her.

"I'm more than sure Punzie, besides i'm coming right back after we pick the A-team back up from Arendelle." Anna smiled before climbing aboard. Once they were all set, the hot air balloon took off in the air, and everyone waved at them.

"Good luck Ice Fam! Bring us back a souvenir, unless it's contagious!" Eugene called out while waving.

* * *

 ** _Back in the Star-Search engine room….._**

With the ship stationed and hovering over space. Aiden was down in the engine room, using the open spare space to work on connecting the shards together. He had a work desk down there so he could work carefully. While he was working on the desk, he had his jacket off to make sure nothing was in the way as he used some tweezers and tools to connect each piece of the crystal one by one.

' _Maverick. My readings indicate an increasing number of raw negative energy radiating from inside.'_ IRIS analyzed.

"Hmm….What about the outside?" Aiden asked while connecting the sixth fragment.

' _Completely safe. As long as you hold it steadily and apply no pressure, the M'Kraan Crystal should be safe'_ IRIS assured.

"Fingers crossed…." Aiden said while applying the last shard. Then it started to glow as a flashing pink diamond. "We're hitting the sky road."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile above the engine room…._**

While everyone else was busying themselves up in the lower deck. Elsa was standing at the view port window, staring at the stars and nebulas across space. The colors and gastric anomalies and cosmic visuals were different from the last time she saw them on the ship. Before they were in a different part of time and space, but this….. All of the many shades of blue, pink, yellow and green were a spectacle.

Zambron was eating a box of oreos on the couch, while Darkwing was ironing his cape on the table. Victoria was laying across another couch, watching a movie on the mounted screen. Groot was manning the bridge controls up on deck. And J'son went over to join Elsa in watching the sky.

"I've been flying up here for more than a decade. And yet, i can never get used to that view." J'son said looking out with her.

"Yeah." Elsa smiled and agreed with a sigh. "Beautiful. It's no wonder Aiden was so anxious to come up here with this ship."

"Personally." Victoria sat up, gaining the two adult's attention. "I'm anxious for this thing to land. I'm looking forward to taking it easy on the ground from here on out."

Elsa smiled at her. "Believe me Sweetheart. Arendelle is the perfect place to take it easy…. Despite it's rough background." She said while being reminded of the Great Thaw.

" Sound's boring. And i'm loving it already." Victoria quipped.

Just then Aiden came up from the engine room, holding the entire M'Kraan Crystal in a neon force field bubble. "Huston, we have a map quest! The crystal is ready, anybody who wants to see the moment of truth, come join me on the bridge. It's time to dump the skies." He said to everyone as he went up the deck. Just then, two pieces of paper slipped right out of his jacket pocket as he was going up stairs.

"Sounds like littering with your body." Victoria muttered and got up and went up the bridge first.

Zambron dumped what was left in the oreo bag straight into his mouth. "Coming up. Can't wait for the final battle."

"Where not-" Elsa almost said to the minotaur.

"Let him live in his engano!" Aiden echoed from the bridge, stopping Elsa from correcting Zambron by using 'engano' the spanish word for 'delusion'.

Elsa simply shrugged.

"Well then, i hope i don't have to get this cape wrinkled again." Darkwing Duck finished ironing his cape, after putting it on. He went up next.

"Go on ahead Elsa, i'll go grab my gear." J'son said to Elsa while pecking her lips.

"Don't take too long, space hunk." She giggled and pecked him back. Then went up stairs.

Just as he was about to grab his gear, J'son passed by the stairs and noticed the two pieces of paper that Aiden dropped a couple of seconds ago. Lying on the ground. Being curious, J'son picked them up and saw they were actually photos….. Oh boy.

"Wait a minute." J'son muttered looking at them both. He squinted his eyes to get a good look at the lady in both pictures. And then J'son's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?"

* * *

 ** _Up on the bridge…_**

After everyone but J'son took a seat on the bridge, Aiden sat in his captain's chair and plugged the M'Kraan Crystal right into the ship's scanner, and tuned it into IRIS's navigation systems. Everyone held their breaths for a few seconds as Aiden was typing and working with the ship's controls.

"Alright…" Aiden took a deep breath and said to the computer. "IRIS, set a course for Arendelle."

"I am Groot…." Groot whispered. Translate: _'Here we go….'_

' _Yes Maverick. Setting a course for home'_ IRIS stated.

Everyone on the ship cheered and clapped.

"FINALLY!" Victoria exclaimed for joy.

"So glad this all scavenger hunt is over!" Darkwing cheered.

' _15 minutes until we've entered light speed.'_ IRIS announced.

As the ship started flying, it began to pick up speed as it passed through the stars. Picking up speed before it will soon go into light speed. And the ship's passengers were anticipating it. After all the worlds, they had seen. Aiden's reward for him and his family was to be back home as everything should be. Whatever happens concerning the Shi'ar and Deathbird can wait when they are home. Sure Zambron is ready for a big showdown, but whatever that is or whatever Darkwing Duck decides, it can all wait after they stretch their legs on Aiden's home world.

Just as everyone was feeling such a thrilling relief that they were going to Arendelle. J'son came up stairs slowly with an unreadable expression. Elsa was the first to notice him walk in.

"Hey J'son! You missed it! The Crystal worked and….." Elsa noticed his face and looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her with a hard stare, held the photo's up and flipped them over like a open stack of cards. Revealing the two pictures of Aiden's dead mother, aka J'son's dead wife. Elsa gasped in shock. She had her suspicions as well as Anna. but now the truth was clear.

"J'son… I-" Elsa almost explained.

"Why wasn't i told?" J'son asked calmly but seriously.

"I didn't have those pictures." Elsa stated meaning that she didn't know.

"Then who did?" J'son inquired with a calm but demanding tone.

Victoria was looking nervous as her seat was behind Elsa's.

"Aiden?" Victoria called looking at them.

"Yeah Lighting Mcprincess?" Aiden turned his seat to see J'son standing there with the pictures in his hands. Everyone is looking at him. Aiden took a deep breath in realization. "Ah shoot my monkey's duck." He quipped in a disgruntle sigh.

Darkwing groaned "Why does everyone keep using me for a gag?!" He exclaimed.

"Something you want to say son?" J'son asked Aiden, figuring he knew.

"Right…..Funny you should say that word 'Son' . Cause….your wife-" Aiden almost said.

"Wait wait wait, is this going to be one of those stories where I find out that I had a son with my long deceased wife?" J'son wondered. "And I never realized till this very moment? Cause that be crazy, you would think I would know that right?"

"Jesus Christ, did you earn your crown by winning the cosmic Academic Decathlon?" Aiden muttered a quip in shock, he was blown away at how J'son just made that whole guess in detail.

"Yeah? Well…. That depends. What were you thinking the answer was?" Elsa quizzed J'son, doing Aiden a favor.

"I was just wondering if i was going to find out that, with the exception of you and the kids. That one of you guys were responsible for Amelia's death." J'son stated point blank.

While Aiden was feeling relieved that he wasn't getting the point completely, the boy decided now was the time to tell him. So much for planning a surprise.

Darkwing Duck, Groot and Zambron all burst out yelling in defense at that.

"WHAT?! NO! I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN TO ANOTHER WORLD UNTIL NOW!" Darkwing shook his hands.

"I am Groot!" Groot looked and sounded ridiculed. Translate: _"I didn't kill my best friend's mom!"_

"How dare you think i would do something so horrible!" Zambron roared. "I never killed any human being that wasn't trying to kill me in my entire life!"

"Wait what?" Victoria inquired by Zambron's statement, did he ever kill a human being or not.

That really wasn't an important question right now.

"Okay everyone! Calm down!" Elsa stood up to ease everyone. "No is accusing any of you. This is all just a misunderstanding. J'son. No one here killed your wife, why would you think that?"

"I've stopped a lot of bounty hunters who collected pictures of their victims." J'son explained looking a little guilty. "I'm sorry, it's just i'm not sure what to think right now. I know this picture since i'm obviously in it, infact i had this one with me."

"I saved it before we got separated. I knew how much it meant to you." Victoria said looking at J'son.

"Thanks Tori, but i don't recall ever having or seeing this picture of her and this…..kid? Wait, that's not one of her alien friends?" J'son squinted his eyes, getting a closer look at the boy in the photo.

' _Oh great! So i looked like an alien when i was sick?! Thanks dad.'_ Aiden thought sarcastically.

"Look Flash Gordon, we're about to land in ten minutes. Could we-" Aiden almost suggested.

"Aiden, is this what i think it means?" Elsa looked at the photos. She was already figuring it out.

Aiden groaned and slumped back down on his chair. He looked back at J'son and turned his seat. "You gotta understand. I wasn't ready for you to hear this. I didn't know if i was sure how to deal with the whole truth myself."

"Truth about what?" J'son asked in confusion.

Aiden leaned forward looking down. "Your wife didn't die on your home world, she died on Radiant Garden. And she gave birth to a son before she passed. Fresh bread, slightly ruined, but good enough to eat. AKA!..." He said solemnly, and after a moment of hesitation, Aiden looked at J'son and revealed. "Me."

Elsa's eyes widened at this. She was not expecting this. While the other guardian members, including Victoria, were holding their breaths. Wondering how J'son is going to react now that the truth has now been revealed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" J'son gasped, "I HAVE A SON?!" He then beamed, "THAT'S WONDERFUL! I MUST TELL EVERYONE!"

He ran up to Darkwing Duck, "I have a son, duck Batman!"

"I have a son Giving Tree!" He beamed to Groot.

"Hey, Ribeye, I have a son. Did you know that?" J'son asked Zambron. Using the name of a steak.

He then ran up to Victoria. "I have a son Tori, aka my son's crush!"

Each and everyone of them gave him a weird look. J'son then ran to the ship's window. But the ship reached maximum speed and went into warp drive, and entered into light speed as it traveled across the multiverse

"I HAVE A SON, LIGHTSPEEEEED- WOAH!" J'son felt the ship start to swerve and shake, causing him to stumble and fall backwards as he went falling straight back down the stairs to the lower deck. landing on his back.

Knocking J'son out on the grown and stopping his crazed excitement of the secrets getting spilled.

Aiden, who was wearing an extremely shocked face as well as the others, looked down to see his father temporarily knocked on conscious, laying on the ground out cold. Everyone was not expecting a reaction like that from J'son. But if there's one effect that's true. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and Aiden's crazy side came from someone. Could be he got it from his old man.

"What the fudgesicle pot brownies was that?!" Aiden exclaimed, looking weirded out.

" Were you expecting something worse?" Victoria inquired.

"No! And yes!... I need to sit down." Aiden slumped back in his seat at a loss for words. He spent all this time afraid to tell his father who he is. And he gets this reaction of all things. Talk about putting your guard up for a good reason and at the same time, no reason at all. Aiden just sat there in his captain's chair looking blank.

"You know that was my reaction when i heard an Avengers movie was being made." Aiden quipped in just at a loss for words. Even though he's giving them out. "I was expecting more of a dramatic Judge Judy episode, a wife's angry that her husband is skipping alimony type reaction. Not this."

"I am Groot." Groot remarked.

"Wait. Groot? You knew?!" Elsa asked the tree with wide eyes.

"I did too." Victoria shrugged earning the same look from Elsa.

"Basically i looked at those photos after that call i had with you and Aunt Red back in Neverland. You both were saying ' Mister Knife could be your Hasselhoff' And i didn't want to believe until i saw those photos." Aiden explained and leaned back on his chair. "I'm pretty sure there's an i told you so waiting from her."

Aiden knew Anna won't live this one down from him, in addition to falling in love.

"Basically...What he's saying is. You're dating his dad." Victoria said to Elsa with a smirk.

Elsa all of a sudden felt very awkward, she was dating Aiden's father... the husband of Aiden's Birth Mother. She blinked.

"Oh... wow... I kinda did not see that one coming… And at the same time. I think a part of me always knew, but i didn't want to jump to conclusions without proof." Elsa said to that.

"Well now you got proof." Aiden deadpanned.

"Aiden this is...Great! You should be happy about this!" Elsa protested with a big smile.

"Oh i am. This is my happy face." Aiden turned showing a blank look. "I'm just still recovering from the shock of 'his' shock."

They heard moaning and grunting down stairs as it sounded like was waking up.

"You okay down there Jase?!" Victoria called out.

"I've never been better! WHOOOOOO! IT'S A BOY!" J'son echoed his cheering slur from down below.

"Well then atleast the worst part of this fricked up trip is behind me." Aiden muttered.

 *****BLAST!*****

The ship shook as it was blasted by something attacking it all of a sudden. Everyone exclaimed in surprise or in sudden fear.

"I hate being jinxed." Aiden said as he shifted into his Maverick form and took the wheel. "Everyone strap in!"

* * *

Down below, J'son sat back up and snapping out of his shocked crazed mood, and saw a Shi'ar warship coming from hyperspace blasting at them at light speed. The Star-Search's neon shields were protecting them from the blasts of the Shi'ar's laser cannons and missiles. J'son wasted no time in running out to the bridge.

"J'son what's happening?!" Elsa asked in fear.

"The Shi'ar found us!" J'son locked his Mister Knife mask on and went over to Maverick. "Let me take the wheel!"

"Kinda busy here!" Maverick was turning hard to not go off course in hyperspace.

"Do as your father says young man!" Elsa snapped at Maverick.

Both J'son and Maverick looked back at Elsa when she said that, and looked at each other. Both amused from hearing that, Maverick quickly got up and obeyed, allowing J'son to take the pilot seat. While Maverick sat in the co pilot seat.

"IRIS scan the ship! What do we got?!" Maverick asked while typing on the ship's terminal.

While the ship was now back on course within the hyperspace tunnel and now it was dodging multiple cannon fire from the Shi'ar warship.

' _The Shi'ar's cannons and missile launchers are being operated by drones. There are no life signals detected within the warship.'_ IRIS analyzed.

"So they're completely automated?" Maverick deadpanned and realized. "Like NPC's from Sims 2 and 3."

"We're about to pass by a jumping point that leads to a quantum asteroid field!" J'son stated while driving the ship looking at the map.

"Great! Take us there!" Maverick said to him as he instantly came up with an idea.

"WHAT!? Have you been on the milkshakes again?!" Darkwing Duck exclaimed thinking he was crazy.

"The ship has an auto navigator linked to my suit, it will follow me even if it's driving backwards." Maverick stated. "We're going to out number the Shi'ar Kinect with the asteroids."

"Those rocks won't do damage to their warship! Their armor is too tough." J'son protested.

"Who said the rocks were for their ship?" Maverick grinned.

J'son looked confused and then realized. "Ooooh. I dig it." He smirked and looked forward outside as he flew the ship down a detour portal, heading it towards an asteroid belt. Once they passed the tunnel, they entered through light speed into the quantum asteroid field. The Shi'ar warship followed suit with their cannons still firing. But barley breaking the ship's shields. It won't last long and the team has to take advantage of the little time they have left, before the Shi'ar's weapons overpower their ship.

"And now it's time to dance." Maverick stood from his seat and got ready to head out of the ship.

"Wait what are you-" Elsa looked worried at Maverick.

"Trust me Queen. We'll need your help later." Maverick

"I call shotgun also!" Victoria stood up and shifted into Blaze.

"Kids no!" Elsa protested. "Not by-"

Maverick quickly teleported himself and Blaze outside.

"Yourselves…." Elsa bit her tongue.

"Don't worry Elsa, they got this." J'son assured Elsa, who of course nodded back but was still worried nonetheless, as any mother would be.

Outside the ship, Maverick and Blaze hovered in front of the ship as they looked ahead, noticing that they were flying towards the quantum asteroid field. Meteors going in between portals appearing and disappearing, with rocks that could pop up anywhere.

"Follow my lead, and keep those pretty little hands of yours warm." Maverick winked at Blaze.

"You got it, and don't call me small." Blaze grinned and lit up her fists.

"IRIS, play us something cool." Maverick stated as he got ready to zoom off.

' _You got it Maverick.'_ IRIS played some music from the ship and their suits.

 **(The Chain - Fleetwood Mac)**

Then Maverick began flying in between the asteroids, with the Guardian's ship following him along with Blaze who covered him. Because of his super speed, Maverick is able to see when and where the asteroids are and when they appear. So he can loop around them and leaves a neon line for the ship to follow.

 **And if you don't love me now**

 **You will never love me again**

 **I can still hear you saying**

 **You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)**

Every time the ship's launched missiles at Maverick, who became their secondary target, Blaze fired back and blew the missiles out of the stars with her lightning attacks. While the Shi'ar warship's main cannons we're firing at the Star-Search kept missing, thanks to the gummi ship flying in between asteroids as cover, for the rocks kept blocking enemy fire from hitting their ship.

 **And if you don't love me now**

 **You will never love me again**

 **I can still hear you saying**

 **You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)**

Not to mention some rocks appearing in front of the Shi'ar cannons, blocking their view in and out.

"Vic! Now!" Maverick signaled.

"Got it!" Blaze knew the plan and looped back toward the warship.

 **And if you don't love me now**

 **You will never love me again**

 **I can still hear you saying**

 **You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)**

She flew and looped around the asteroids with ease and ability as she would bounce off of some with thrill and skill. Then as she hovers above the ship, she flew over them, and targeted each and every one of the cannons and missile launchers, as she flew by quickly, then she lifted her hands and rained bolts of lightning on top of everyone of them. Not only destroying every weapon they had, but also damaging the warship as well.

Back inside the Star-Search, everyone looked impressed, including Elsa. Then two hand slots appeared in front of her seat, surprising her.

 **"** _ **Queen, put your hands inside!"** _ Maverick spoke from Elsa's earpiece, she did so putting both hands in the slots. **_"When i give the word, shoot ice inside."_**

"Okay." Elsa nodded, trusting her son's plan. Whatever it is.

"Wait for it….." Maverick kept leading as he located another jump point for light speed. As he led the ship for J'son to fly them out of the quantum asteroid field, Blaze flew up next to Maverick.

Finally they were close enough

"Okay…. NOW!" Maverick yelled, as Elsa shoots ice inside the slots, quickly powering and firing the Star-Search ice photon missiles. The missiles were launched behind the ship and flew towards the Shi'ar warship, it went straight for the center of the warship when it impacted.

 *******BOOOOOOM!*******

The missiles made a direct hit giving off a deafening explosion of ice, forming around the warship, freezing it inside and out and covering the entire Shi'ar warship in ice like an extreme snow storm. Then the warship split in half and blew up inside the quantum asteroid field.

 **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**

 **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**

 **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**

 **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**

 **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**

 **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**

And as what was left of the Shi'ar warship was being torn apart by the asteroids. The Star-Search went straight into light speed and entered back on course for Arendelle's world through hyperspace.

* * *

Maverick and Blaze teleported back into the Star-Search bridge as everyone cheered for their amazing and successful counter attack.

"Total wipe out." Blaze quipped.

"How much money did they just lose?" Maverick inquired.

"Enough to buy a solar system." Blaze answered.

Maverick simply nodded. "Hmm….Put it on Queen's tab." He patted Elsa's shoulder who smiled up at him.

J'son then flew the ship straight through the quantum tunnel and entered into the main exit portal at the end. They arrived in space, just miles above the Earth of Arendelle. All they had to do now is just fly straight down there. But just as Maverick was about to sit back down on the co-pilot seat. And as everyone was admiring the view. Maverick froze, as he sensed there was an intruder on board.

"What's wrong?" Blaze caught the look in his mask's eyes.

"Vic, Queen, Groot come with me. The rest of you, stay up here." Maverick told them. Groot and Elsa unstrapped from their seats as they and Blaze followed Maverick below deck.

"We have a stow away. Spread out." Maverick told them while he was looking around the lounging area. The other's went to look around with their guard up. Maverick summoned both of his keyblades to keep his own guard up, as he walked around and scanned the entire deck.

But it wasn't enough, or fast enough.

Maverick turned and was immediately stabbed in the chest. "Haugh!" He grunted in pain as he looked to see, it was none other than! Empress Cal'syee! AKA Deathbird!

All of this happened so fast.

She had masked her scent in darkness and snuck on board while they were busy with the warship. She couldn't be detected and now, she's got the upper hand, as her spear was thrust into Maverick's chest and she touched his arm. Draining his powers. And holding him up with her spear as she painfully

"NOOO!" Blaze turned in shock and ran toward them.

"AIDEN!" Elsa shrieked as she and Groot did the same.

Deathbird, immediately pulled out her second spear and blasted Elsa and Groot with her spear's stun ray, knocking them out onto the ground. But Blaze ran and tried to strike with her sword, but Deathbird backhand slapped her in the face in an instant, knocking her down.

"Bad girl." Deathbird scolded her simply as she touched Blaze's hand and shifted her back into an unconscious Victoria.

"CAL!" J'son jumped down from the bridge in his mask and shot at her with his bullets, having no effect. She simply stood and stunned him, her blasts were too fast to dodge, she even stunned Zambron and Darkwing as they came down to try and stop her.

After the guardians were down each by one stun shot. "Where was i? Oh yes." Deathbird smirked evilly as she slammed her spear down, sticking Maverick to the floor.

"UAGH!" Maverick yelled in pain. He could barely fight back without his powers, but thankfully his healing factor was still working. So he wasn't dying.

"Wait right there kiddo. I'll be right with you." Deathbird mocked as she went up to the bridge, and found the M'Kraan crystal plug into the bridge terminal. She smiled and ripped it out, claiming it for herself.

Deathbird then went back down to Maverick, who was still impaled to the ground and was struggling. The evil Empress tilted her head looking at the Maverick's form as she used her dark essence to pull the ring off of his finger shifting him back into Aiden, just a boy, bleeding on the ground and looking more pale than usual. She held the ring up and observed it with intrigue. Before it popped away from her fingers and reappeared on Aiden's finger.

"Is this supposed to be a Roy Orbison sort of thing?" Deathbird inquired at Aiden's ring. While the boy was having a hard time breathing from being impaled on the ground. Deathbird bent down to his height and gently touched his cheek. "Despite how much trouble you've caused for me and my Victoria. You've got so much of your mother in you. For this reason you won't be shared the same justice as your team will face."

"Who….The ***k is Roy Orbison?" Aiden spat, feeling a little snarky, as he was holding the spear trying to pull it out.

Deathbird simply chuckled and stood up. "Don't worry. I allowed you to keep the full strength of your gifted healing ability, so i am positive that you will survive landing."

"Bitch. Why do you care, dare i ask?" Aiden glared while coughing on the ground.

Deathbird just looked down sadly for a second before looking at him.

"Who do you think sent the escort who saved your mother from the war I caused. I wanted my best friend to have no part of the necessary chaos I started." Deathbird revealed. "I was saddened to learn that she did not survive."

Aiden felt himself go paler as he felt a total shock from what he just heard, the woman who started this mess was also the one who got Aiden's birth mother out of it?! Deathbird was the reason Amelia Nelson escaped to Radiant Garden?! NO WAY!

Then Deathbird pulled up a communicator. "Captain, we're ready. Beam me back on board, with the prisoners. And just in case. Fire one small blast at this ship afterwards."

 **" _Yes your highness."_** Was the response, as Deathbird and the other Guardian members were starting to be surrounded by stream rays of light. And they were slowly fading away.

"No…." Aiden reached his hand out for them, mostly for Victoria and Elsa.

"Farewell Maverick. Nothing personal." Deathbird smiled as the evil queen saluted him with two fingers. And disappeared with his parents and friends.

"NOOOOOO!" Aiden's scream echoed through the ship. And then…..

 *****BOOM!*****

The ship was blasted on top from Deathbird's private star craft passing by the window. Aiden looked and saw that it's where she took his team. And his mother…..father…...And Victoria.

* * *

 ** _On board Deathbird's ship…_ ….**

Deathbird reappeared in her ship's bridge, with the guardian's as prisoners still knocked out on the ground and being surrounded by her men with guns. Only they noticed something was wrong with Groot, he looked like a giant wooden egg instead of a humanoid tree. Deathbird knocked it open, only to find no one inside. Apparently Groot shielded himself in his tree branch in order to avoid being beamed onto the ship, but he only had enough time to cover himself.

Deathbird looked back out the window realizing Groot was still on board Aiden's ship.

"Very well. One for the road." Deathbird simply shrugged and looked at her guards.

"Take the Prisoners to the cells but lock my girl back in my quarters." She ordered them.

"Yes my Queen." The main guard answered as they dragged or lifted the unconscious guardians away to be locked up.

Gladiator was standing on board watching the whole thing. Feeling guilt and a total disagreement of the Empress's cruelty towards these people and the boy stuck on board crashing Star-Search. Even if he didn't show it in his face.

Then Deathbird sat on her ship's throne, holding the very object she had waited to hold in her hands…. Jokes on her though, Deathbird has no idea that the crystal she's holding is fake. A decoy planted by Maverick.

* * *

 ** _Back on the crashing Star-Search….._**

Aiden lays on the ground in pain and defeat as the ship's engines were damaged, and was now hurling towards Earth. Fortunately, a wooden hand pulled the spear out of his chest.

"Gah!" He cried out from the pull as his chest closed up and healed. He looked up in surprise. "Groot?"

Groot smiled sadly and picked him up in his arms like a toddler. "I am Groot."

"How...Did you?" Aiden weakly asked as he could barely keep his eyes open. He was still drained by Deathbird's power.

"I am Groot." Groot simply answered how.

"Oh….Well, good for you." Aiden coughed.

Suddenly they looked around as the alert blasted and IRIS was saying ' _ALERT! ALERT! Engine's down, crash imminent.'_

Then, the real M'Kraan crystal started to cover the ship in pink streams of light. Kind of like a defense mechanism to protect itself. But no one can survive it. Not even Aiden, once the ship crashes with the crystal using all of it's raw power on it, it's over.

Like Aslan said, 'Only a small amount of the M'kraan crystal can affect anyone of greater power'. And the crystal is using it's full power. This will kill Aiden.

"I guess this is it buddy. Wake me when it's over." Aiden breathed in pain while he was being held by Groot.

Groot looked around and realized what he meant as the walls were slowly being covered by the energy of the M'Kraan crystal. Then he looked down at Aiden in his arms. Determined to protect his little friend, and be his 'guardian' no matter what. As he promised the day he met him.

Groot gently placed Aiden on the floor and stood up. The tree took a deep breath and closed his eyes with his arms spread out. Then vines and roots began to slowly grow out of him, so much that they grew out and spread out from his body, slowly altering his body's shape. The Roots of his wooden body began to bud leaves as they surrounded Aiden, covering him in a protective wooden shell.

"What are you….doing?" Aiden began to breathe hard as he was seeing what Groot was doing in horror. And he begged. "No…. Don't do this…. Give me a second, i can….fly us out."

Aiden felt his strength slowly come back to him as he rolled on his side trying to get up, but he was still too weak to do anything else. He looked up and saw his vines and roots completely covered the boy in a protective shell. As the ship passed the earth's atmosphere, the walls came apart and Groot could feel the extreme heat from behind, but the front and inside of his shell were still in one piece.

The boy felt enough of his strength come back so he could stand on his knees looking up at Groot. As his body emitted glowing florets of light flowing around like dandelions in the wind. Aiden looked at Groot in tears forming in his eyes.

"No….Stop Groot!" Aiden cried and grabbed onto his front branches as tears streamed down his face . "You can't…..You'll die…...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

For the second time in years, Aiden was losing someone he loved deeply, he saw Groot like a brother. First his mother and now him. It wasn't fair.

Groot smiled at Aiden and used a vine to wipe away the boy's tears. Then he gave him his final words.

"We. Are. Groot." Groot finally says, with tears of his own.

Oh boy….

* * *

 ** _Back down in the Arendelle forest…._**

Anna and Kristoff had arrived in Arendelle much sooner than anyone else could, thanks to the hot air balloon they rode in. Courtesy of Rapunzel. Their balloon passed over the forest of their kingdom as Anna and her daughter along with Olaf admired the view. While Kristoff drives the hot air balloon and Sven was one look out and giving directions.

"Look up! There's the ship!" Sven said through Kristoff saying his words….. Of course.

They all looked up to see Aiden's ship lit on fire as it was falling right out of the sky. Breaking apart and lighting up pink for some reason.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna exclaimed in terror.

The ship broke through a bunch of trees and once it impacted the ground, a large mushroom formed from the explosion of the Star-Search's crash.

 *******BOOOOOOOOOOM!*******

Kristoff saw the mushroom close by, the explosion was the good enough distance to not effect or hit the hot air balloon. He rode it to the ground and helped Sven out so he and Anna could ride him over there.

"Olaf, stay here and keep an eye on Adina." Kristoff quickly told the snowman while mounting Sven and helping Anna on board.

" Okay." Olaf nodded looking worried for Aiden and Elsa, while holding Adina close and the toddler leaning on him. Kristoff and Anna rode off on Sven after that.

* * *

 ** _Back down at the Star-Search crash sight..._**

Smoke and ashes were everywhere, slowly clearing as it revealed Aiden on the ground, surrounded by burned and charred branches and sticks of what was left of his tree friend. Aiden grunted and rolled on his side looking around in horror. Aiden had survived the crash, and the M'Kraan crystal, because Groot gave his life for him.

"No..." Aiden muttered in horror. "Groot no."

Aiden moaned in pain, as he had landed on his back, and turned over, so see his dead friend's remains, scattered everywhere like firewood and ashes. Aiden was still very pale, his eyes were bloody red like he hadn't slept and his face was covered in slow healing scars and scrapes. He grunted as she struggled to stand let alone sit up, so he painfully crawled on the ground. Aiden crawled over the branches and sticks, then the boy started to scrape away and rummaged around trying to find one living branch of him left.

"Come on…..come ON!" Aiden exclaimed in a weak breath as he searched.

He looked over at the M'Kraan crystal, laying outside of a cracked open tank of the bridge terminal. But he ignored it and kept looking for a good enough branch.

Sure enough, Aiden only found one, but not a branch. He found a stick that wasn't burnt and only had a broken leaf on it. Aiden reached and picked it up with both hands. And sat on his knees, he only had enough strength to do that. While he was looking down at the only living part of Groot left. But it wasn't growing, and it was not big enough to bring him back.

Groot was gone.

Aiden sat there, weakly on his knees, with tears streaming down his face. Feeling grief as his hands dropped. His right hand gripping the stick as he looked ahead. Lost and heart broken. And a failure. He hadn't felt this way since the day he found his mother's dead body.

His adopted mother, his real father. His girlfriend, his entire team taken captive. And his best friend is dead. Why does reality hate this boy? He doesn't deserve this!

"EIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Aiden lets out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the woods.

Causing so many trees to spark in neon like exploding light bulbs and the ground to frosts around him. His yell caused the ground to shake, and his body to weaken. Aiden felt so weak, and in grief. After Aiden lost his yell, he huffed in and out in short breaths as he just stood there, on his knees.

While He was still sitting on his knees, he didn't care how weak he felt, he wanted to let out the pain of losing the one who took care of him, when the rest of this world shunned him as a small boy. All except for the royal family he became accustomed to.

Speaking of which.

Aiden heard footsteps coming from out of the forest, and stood there on the side. It was Anna. She and the rest all heard Aiden scream, knowing what kind that was. She stood there looking saddened for the boy and worried.

"Aiden?" Anna asked carefully walking up to him.

She wanted to ask where Elsa was on the others, but she saw no bodies anywhere so that meant they were alive…..Unless they were vaporized or worse, left in space to die from a lack of oxygen, like in those movies!

Only it didn't seem like Aiden was in a mood to answer.

' _Maverick. The guardians and your mother have been taken by Deathbird's ship. They're being escorted to the Shi'ar Empire as prisoners.'_ IRIS spoke from the remains of the ship's terminal before, short circuiting.

Thanks Captain Window's 7 Obvious.

Anna's eyes widened in realization. Her sister and the rest of Aiden's friends are still alive, but as prisoners of war. She was a little relieved to know that Elsa was still alive, but didn't feel good to know that she's been taken. All of them. It also didn't take a genius to know what all of the dead branches and sticks meant.

Groot is dead.

Anna came up to Aiden, being a caring and comforting Aunt. As Aiden looks up at her, still huffing slowly as torrents of neon glowing tears streaming down his face. His tears only glow blue and green when he's in emotional agony.

The Princess's maternal instincts kicked in as she bent down to the boy's height and hugged Aiden close to her chest. Aiden wrapped his arms instantly around Anna as he buried his face and cried in her chest. Anna rocked him slowly, back and forth as he wept.

"Shhh….It's okay Aiden... I know Sweetie. I'm here." Anna whispered sweet nothings in Aiden's ear.

Kristoff stood in the background, watching in silence, and feeling sympathy for his nephew. Even Sven looked saddened at the boy's grief.

So much wrong has happened. Groot is gone, the Star-Search ship is destroyed, Aiden is weak and drained. And his team is captured. Along with his adopted mother Elsa and J'son, his real when it looked like the Maverick and the Guardian's of the Multiverse had overcome every obstacle, the odds had finally caught up with them.

How are they ever going to bounce back after this?

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I gotta tell you, this was tough to write. I haven't written a chapter so emotionally hard to type since i wrote the chapter when Aiden found his birth mother's body on Hollow Bastion.**

 **"In every story, there is a moment when the hero hits rock bottom. In 'Cool Runnings' it was when John Candy's prized bobsled broke. In 'H** **uman Centipede' it was when those people signed on to be in that movie. But in this story, well. You just read it." Maverick sighed.**

 **Yeah, i mean a lot has happened.**

 **For starters, Elsa and J'son finally discovered the truth and took it well. Unremarkable well if i may say. J'son has discovered he had a son from his dead wife and Aiden is his son. But we'll have a tender moment about that later.**

 **Aiden discovered that his mom escaped to Radiant Garden because Deathbird secretly sent an escort to safely send her away from the Shi'ar Empire. Because Deathbird** **and Amelia were once friends.**

 **Elsa and J'son along with Victoria and the other guardians have been captured by Deathbird and are now prisoners of the Shi'ar Empire.**

 **The Star-Search ship is completely wrecked, Aiden is wounded and drained. And as the icing on top of this recipe for disaster. Groot is now dead. (If you've seen GOTG or read the story that take place afterwards, you know where this leads.)**

 **So yeah, things look bad for Aiden and everything else. But don't worry.** **The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you all, the dawn is coming.**

 **"You stole that from the Dark Knight." Maverick pointed at the author.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Please leave comments and don't forget to Fav and Fallow if you like what you see. Don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon.**

 **And as always Disney/Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	33. The Exposure Of A Tyrant

**We're back folks!**

 **(Edited: March 22 2020: Turns out i made a small mistake that needed correcting. Turns out Anna found out from Rapunzel that J'son is Aiden's father. So I've edited this chapter to stay consistent with that plot hole. Im so sorry for any confusion.)**

 **If you thought i'd let you all wait after a chapter like last time, think again. I've made a commitment to this story and i intend to finish it.**

 **"Like a director for a connected cinematic universe." Maverick said humorously with passion.**

 **This will be the chapter before the final fight at the end of this story which takes place after this chapter.**

 **Anyhow let's answer some comments.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: I know, That truly was a low point for Aiden. But i'm glad your catching on with how that part with Groot plays out. And thank you for the health tips, i'm definitely following them. And i'm still un infected and healthy. I hope everyone is doing the same and are also well.**

 **Drakon45: Don't worry, there's about to be a turning point. I promise that was the last negative cliff hanger for this story, but i can't promise i won't do another cliff hanger for my future stories.**

 **"If there's one thing Infinity War And Empire Strikes Back taught us, holding tension builds interest." Maverick stated.**

 **Right you are Mav.**

 **Anyway, writing this chapter was a little difficult with the busy schedule i have. But i managed, and i hope that you'll enjoy what i've written here.**

 **Alright! Now that we're all here.**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **The Exposure Of A Tyrant**

 ** _Dreaming in the Station of Awakening…._**

 _Victoria awoke and found herself silenced and standing in a world, pitch black dark and standing on top of a pillar with a stain glass image of herself in her Blaze form. She looked around, confused and was wondering why she was here._

" _Where am i?" Victoria whispered._

 _Then she heard a voice._

" _You have done so much. You have seen much."_

 _Victoria was wondering who the voice was._

" _You have made a difference and you will continue to do so."_

" _Take your time. Don't be afraid."_

 _Just then, three pedestals rose around Victoria. One with a sword, one with a shield and the other with a magic staff._

" _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form… it will give you strength. Choose well."_

 _Understanding the test. Victoria walks up to the sword. And took it in her hand. And observed it's well crafted pattern._

 _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

" _Yes." Victoria chose. Then the weapon vanished._

" _Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange for it?"_

 _Victoria was thinking for a moment, then she walked over to the staff and picked it up to see what it was for._

" _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Do you give up this power?"_

 _Victoria had seen first hand how important magic really is. So her answer was. "No."_

 _Then Victoria left the weapon on it's pedestal And went over to check out the shield._

" _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Do you give up this power?"_

 _Victoria was already a guardian. And was taught the true meaning of kindness from Jason and her boyfriend Aiden. She had her powers as protection. So why would she need a magic shield to give her what she already was given?_

" _Yes." Victoria answered as the weapon vanished. Then she stood back in the center of the pillar._

" _You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

" _Yes." Victoria answered._

 _Then the whole area immediately shifted into the lower deck of the Star-Search ship. Victoria looked around and saw Elsa sitting at the couch. J'son standing by the window of the ship. And Aiden standing in a corner._

 _She approaches Aiden first and he looks at her._

" _What do you want out of life?" Aiden asked and mimicked 'The last Crusade'. "You must choose. But choose wisely."_

 _Victoria thought for a moment and answered. "I want to be free of oppression. And, to be free from Deathbird."_

" _You have chosen….wisely." Aiden mimicked humorously then disappeared._

 _Then Victoria watched over to Elsa. The queen smiled warmly at her._

" _Hello Sweetheart. What is most important to you?" Elsa asked her in a kind voice._

 _All her life Victoria only did was look after herself. Then J'son came into her life. He cared for Victoria and she saw him as a father. But no one was ever close to her like Aiden._

 _The answer was simple for her._

" _Aiden. He's the most important thing to me." Victoria stated truly and without missing a beat._

" _Thank you." Elsa smiled before disappearing._

 _Then she walked over to J'son who turned and smiled at her._

" _Hey Tori. This might be a crazy question, but what are you afraid of the most?" J'son asked her._

 _Victoria wasn't sure how to give a straight answer for that one._

" _I guess….what I'm afraid of the most is...being a part of a family." Victoria answered, while leaning her forearm on the glass of the window._

" _Why is that?" J'son asked her._

" _I've always been afraid to experience the feeling of losing someone you care about." Victoria sighed feeling dejected. "That's why i was trying to push Aiden away at first. But failed so many times because, i had no one else who could help me. And he had no reason to."_

 _The voice seemed to understand._

" _You're afraid of losing people in your life." J'son said in realization._

 _Victoria nodded. "Yes. I've had so much physical pain done to me. The last thing i would want is the worst kind of emotional pain." She said with a tear going down her eye._

 _It's funny. Aiden has already been through that pain. And so has Elsa, and yet they've handled it . 'How do they do it?' she wondered._

 _She looked over and saw that J'son had already vanished._

" _You want to be free of your oppressors. The Maverick, is the one you love. He is who is most important to you. And you're afraid of losing people."_

" _Your strength will be tested at the end of your journey. Make the right choice and you will be free from the darkness of your oppression."_

" _Be ready. And may your heart be your guiding key."_

 _And just like that. The dream was over._

* * *

 _ **In Planet Chandilar….**_

Victoria immediately shot up awake, she looked around and realized. She's back in her bedroom, in Deathbird's place. Victoria looked down to notice that her weapons and equipment were gone, even the wristband that shifts her into Blaze was also taken, and her outfit as well. She was now wearing nothing but a purple Shi'ar royal night gown that goes just above her knees.

"Hello Tori. I've missed you." She heard from her left side.

Speak of the devil. It was Deathbird, sitting on a chair, smiling at her.

"You!" Victoria sat up glaring at her.

She was about to shoot fire at her, but she felt a strong stinging on her neck that sent pain shooting through her head.

"Agh!" Victoria screamed holding her head until it stopped, leaving her to huff.

"I never wanted to come this way. But you always were stubborn with a 'burning' passion." Deathbird stated while gesturing the chip implanted on the girl's neck.

While she was out, Victoria was giving a stun chip to force her to submit. She can't use her powers or leave this room, or attack anyone without feeling an extreme amount of pain.

"Rest assured i will take it off. As soon as I'm sure that you will behave." Deathbird stated.

"You mean be your ***king lab rat again?! You cut into me and tore me apart! Turned me into a weapon and tried to use me to kill innocent people?!" Victoria exclaimed.

Deathbird didn't seemed affected by her rage

"Innocent? Is that what he told you?" Deathbird inquired. And leaned forward on her chair. "I never was going to use you, if you had said 'No'. I would've accepted your decision instead of sending you to take down the enemy."

"By enemy, you mean J'son's planet. Or what's left of them." Victoria glared.

Deathbird scoffed "Wow. He really did keep you in the dark of things." She remarked and revealed something deep. "There is nothing left of Spartax. It was reduced to ashes three years after J'son exiled himself."

"What?" Victoria's eyes widened.

"Their code of honor was different from the rest of the Shi'ar. They became a danger to themselves and everyone around them." Deathbird explained why she put them down.

"BULLSHIT! They all took care of you! J'son, Amelia, THEIR WHOLE GODDAMN PLANET! After you were exiled from this world! And this is how you repay them?!" Victoria yelled in anger. "You killed all of those innocent people because they were the only ones that could expose you!"

"And that's what made them a danger." Deathbird said calmly. "They were an honest loose end. For the greater good there must be compromise and-"

"You can cut the mind games. You've already tried that when you were poking needles inside of me." Victoria snapped. "You can try to twist the facts and take a shit on them. One thing for sure. You're a monster, you're a murderer and a sociopath."

"Aw. That's so sweet." Deathbird gushed, taking all of those words as a complement.

"***k you!" Victoria's anger was rising and her glare was hardening. "Whatever there was between you and me is gone, and sure as hell better be glad you put this chip on my neck. Cause if it wasn't, i would burn you so hard until your ass leaks lava."

"Oh i'm sure you would. Even your parents would know first hand about that. And to think, they used to serve me and say 'our blood line will always be loyal to the throne', with such honor." Deathbird leaned back in amusement. "And to think that a fire took all of that away, along with their house. With nothing that hasn't been scorched. Except for a baby."

Victoria huffed in anger and regret as tears were forming in her eyes. She turned her head away from the Empress and glared down to the floor.

The girl never liked being reminded that her parents death was on her. All because she was a baby with fire powers, who could burn anything that made her cry. And yet the woman that caused all of her pain, is the reason she has better control of her powers.

"Don't forget my dear. You gained so much in life, and in your years away, because of me. I'm the reason you haven't burned anyone or anything to the ground ever since. All me." Deathbird placed two fingers on the girl's chin and forced her to look at her. "But don't worry, despite what you may think of me now. I've never stopped loving you. And you and i, finally have nothing to worry about. Now that i have this."

Deathbird held up the M'Kraan crystal in her hand, or so she thought it was. Victoria smirked smugly knowing.

"I didn't know you were into plastic decor." Victoria mocked sass like.

Deathbird furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and she looked at the crystal and turned it upside down. The words 'Made in China' was written underneath it. Now the Empress felt insulted.

Deathbird scowled and slapped Victoria in the face. Victoria didn't flinch or yelped from the slap. She just recoiled and glared at the Empress.

"And to think, i even considered you taking my place one day. You have a lot to learn." Deathbird returned the glare before getting up and walking out.

After Deathbird walled out, she left Victoria locked in her bedroom.

The girl brought her knees up on the bed and wrapped her arms around them. As silent tears fell and streamed down her face.

She did her best to hold herself from breaking down in front of Deathbird, she never liked feeling or looking weak in front of anyone and herself.

But there's only so much she could take.

"Aiden. If you're listening. I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong for you, i really am. But i can't do this without you." Victoria whispered while crying silently in a fetal position on her bed. "Please come back to me."

The girl really does love Aiden.

* * *

 ** _The next morning in Arendelle Castle…._**

Aiden's condition from being touched by Deathbird was inconsistent. At first it seemed like his strength was returning. But after grieving for his friend on Anna's shoulder. He collapsed on the ground.

"Aiden!" Anna's panicking voice shouted when he collapsed. The boy was out cold.

Kristoff had to carry Aiden on the balloon, the basket was big enough to lift everyone off into the air. Thanks to a little improvement mod that was done by The Maverick a few years back. That and Sven can carry everybody. So the balloon was the fastest way back.

As Aiden was slumped over against the Hot air balloon basket like a corpse leaning in a corner, everyone kept staring at the unconscious boy. Worried that he may not wake up. They needed to get him to a doctor fast.

While the balloon floated over the kingdom, Anna took Aiden's pale hand and rubbed it tenderly. "Hold on Aiden, you can fight this." Anna whispered to him before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Even Adina gave him a kiss.

Funny. That would remind the boy of something

* * *

 ** _Dreaming of a flashback…._**

 _Four year old Aiden was in the hospital being treated for another one of his extreme_ _Abdominal muscle spasms. The doctors were working to bring down the pain but the toddler was crying so hard. He couldn't think or see due to the tears in his eyes, he couldn't make out what was happening._

 _And then he heard a voice, and a soft hand wrapped around his small pale hand, that was of course tapped with an I.V. in his wrist._

" _Aiden? Little Spark? Listen to my voice…. You can fight this sweetie, i know you can." Amelia's soft voice was heard by the boy, which of course soothed him. "Listen to the sound of my voice….."_

 _And then Amelia began to sing to Aiden, in order to calm and soothe him._

 _ **"Why are there so many. Songs about rainbows. And what's on the other side. Rainbows are visions. They're only illusions. And rainbows have nothing to hide. So we've been told and some chose to Believe it. But I know they're wrong, wait and see. Someday we'll find it. The Rainbow Connection. The lovers, the dreamers and me…..** " __He heard is mother sing in a perfect angelic tune._

 _He really misses her voice…...Which is why Elsa's singing voice brings him joy and comfort…..Wait. What's this new voice Aiden is hearing?_

" _There's something about this boy….that i can't make out. His heart is strong to never give up, to keep fighting. And yet, he's so tired. Anyone would be. Maybe i'm taking the strength to fight my battles for granted." the soft voice says in a remarking tone._

 _This voice sounds like a female._

' _Have i heard this before? It sounds familiar.' Aiden thought to himself. ' I think….Was it, the one with blue hair?'_

 _Then he remembered, feeling a soft hand touch his cheek as he laid on the hospital bed in a somewhat deep slumber._

' _Remember little one. You have a heart, with a strong light that can overcome any and every dark storm. No matter where your heart leads you, or what fate puts in your path….." The voice said to him. "Never backwards. Always Forward."_

 _Before he would wake up, he heard. "May your heart be your guiding key."_

 _Always…._

* * *

 ** _Flashback over…_**

Once they arrived at the castle. Aiden was rushed to the infirmary. Where the doctors worked on examining his condition and trying to bring his fever down. They even gave him an oxygen mask because he was having trouble breathing for some reason.

Arendelle's doctors caught up with the technology of medical care, thanks to this young prince introducing them to all of the conveniences of 21st Century medical tech. Aiden changed a lot these past years. He doesn't deserve this.

They all wanted nothing but the best for the boy.

Anna was in the room, pacing back and forth so fast she could leave a rut on the floor. She was so worried for Aiden, hoping he could make it through this. But she was also anxious to get her sister back home.

"Elsa…..Please be okay." Anna whispered looking at Aiden

At that moment, Aiden's face scrunched up in his sleep. He could feel someone in his heart going in pain.

* * *

 ** _Back in Deathbird's palace prison….._**

J'son was strapped to a moving table, shifting him down until he hung down from it. Deathbird and several of her soldiers were standing there watching. As this electric jewel mining machine came up and started sparking in front of J'son making him flinch and grunt with his eyes shut from the machine being too bright.

This was going to hurt real bad.

* * *

Outside the torture cell, with Shi'ar drone troops patrolling everywhere. Elsa was locked inside of a containment tank in the shape of a coffin, which locked her limbs down like a strap table. But her hands were blocked by round hand shackles. More advanced than the ones that were used on her back in her jail cell in Arendelle, during the Eternal Winter years ago. Her mouth was gagged in a metal mouth guard.

All of this to keep her from using her ice powers and to get her a view from behind the glass inside the tank. She could see the door to the torture chamber, guarded by Neutron and Hussar, the last two left of the Imperial Guardsmen. The other's were taken down in a fight against Aiden's team.

"Mmmph!" Elsa's protests were muffled and ignored if not causing amusement by the two guards.

The Queen of Arendelle was whimpering because she could hear J'son painful scream from the other end.

"Gegh! Hai! Gah! EIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" J'son's painful blood curdling scream was heard from the other end of the door.

Elsa's horrific tears were streaming down her face, her heart was hurting for the man she loves. Her adopted son's father. And there's nothing she can do to stop it.

Then the door slides open with Deathbird exiting.

"My Queen." Neutron gave a small bow.

"Where is Gladiator?" Deathbird asks him.

"We're not sure, he hasn't been seen since he left with you." Neutron answered.

"Not possible, he was with me when i returned on-" Deathbird realized. That wasn't Gladiator that returned with her, but one of his duplicates. His many abilities could always full the eye.

"What's wrong my Queen?" Hussar asked her.

"I must meet with the council." Deathbird started walking away and gave a quick order to the two guards. "Take the rebel Knife back to his cell."

"What about the woman? Should she be tortured to make the connection more painful?" Hussar cracked her whip, staring at Elsa evilly while the snow queen simply glared back.

"Her crimes are not permitted enough for torture. What we've done is enough." Deathbird looked back at them, gesturing the screaming in the torture chamber, then she eyed . "Take the queen there as well. Her restraints will keep her powers nullified.

"Very well my queen." Hussar drew her whip away and went inside the torture chamber with Neutron, to take J'son back to the cells. Along with Elsa.

* * *

 ** _Inside a Shi'ar jail cell….._**

"Agh!" Zambron was knocked back down on the ground, then he got back up and exhaled steam from his nostrils as he tried to ram the cell door again with his horns. "RRRAAAAAAH!"

 *******ZAAP********

The cell door's electric shield barrier zapped him again, knocking him back down. Zambron has been trying for the entire time he and Darkwing woke up in there. Darkwing Duck of course was sitting against a corner in defeat and irritation. He was getting fed with having to hear Zambron keep making a fool out of himself by running into the door, over and over again.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY!?" Darkwing exclaimed in frustration after Zambron.

"I will not stop until this accursed door bends to my might!" Zambron yelled standing up and glaring at the door.

"Or until they come in and shoot us both for disturbing the peace?!" Darkwing snorted.

"Peace!? There is no peace until Deathbird falls!" Zambron yells at Darkwing taking his sarcastic comment literally.

"You think i don't know that?!" Darkwing Duck stood up and argued. "Maverick is gone! And probably the tree! The ship is wrecked and I'm locked in here to rot with a BRAINLESS BLOW HARD!"

"There is no one else in this cell! If there was, i would use his or her brainless body to ram the door down!" Zambron protested taking Darkwing literally again.

"Breaking news Prison Meatloaf! I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Darkwing Duck yells up at him.

Zambron gasped dramatically and glared hard at the duck. "HOW DARE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE A BRAIN!"

"Yeah and clearly it's been gathering in the dust during this entire trip!" Darkwing glared back.

"Stop saying things that don't make sense! Or i will tear you apart and roast your corpse!" Zambron threatened glaring down at Darkwing.

"Then GO AHEAD AND DO IT!" Darkwing bellowed while shaking his arms and slumped back over in the corner. "You'd be doing me a favor."

Just then the cell door opened as the guards pushed Elsa inside, she stumbled a bit and turned back to glare at the guards. Her hands were still shackled, but not together. It was enough to keep her from using her powers. Even if Aiden one thought her to use her powers without her hands, the shackles had a power nullifying device built into them, she hand used them as long as they are still locked on her hands.

Then the guards tossed J'son inside making him land on his back. Groaning in pain. Once the doors shut, Elsa immediately went on the ground to try and help him up, without the use of her hands, all she could do was wrap her arms around him from behind as J'son sat up weakly.

"J'son…" Elsa embraces him from behind, as he was breathing slowly, still dazed from the torture.

"That…..Was very….. Uncomfortable." J'son huffed as his arms and legs ached. "They didn't even ask questions."

Elsa leaned her back into his back as tears fell. "Why are they doing this to you?"

"I have a better question. You knew? You knew he was my son?" J'son asked her, not even turning to see Elsa.

Elsa looked down feeling guilty. "I had my suspicions. So did Anna, and Rapunzel. Infact Anna was the first one to assume." She said honestly. "I didn't tell you, because i didn't want to make sure she was right first before jumping to conclusions."

"Right." J'son muttered and shrugged. "It would've been awkward if you were wrong. I mean what could you say?"

Elsa chuckled a little. "Yeah…" She whispered.

"Hey J'son my adopted son is your real son." J'son mimicked a girl's voice. And then spoke in his real voice. "I would've thought your a few sectors short of an army base."

Elsa giggled a little. Then Zambron came over. "Here, let me." He carefully lifted J'son up.

"Ah." J'son hissed as the minotaur carried him over to a cot. And laid him on it so he could rest.

"Thank you Zambron." Elsa said gratefully.

"Your welcome, your lover is a brave man to handle such torture, and these dire circumstances." Zambron complemented and glared back at Darkwing who was sulking in a corner. "Unlike some people."

"He's just afraid. We all are. Go easy on him." Elsa corrected him softly.

"Fear is meaningless, it puts a wedge between us and victory over the enemy." Zambron said in a valorous tone

"Did they teach you that at Harvard for brawlers?" J'son quipped and coughed a small laugh, and winced in pain. "Okay not smart, can't laugh."

" That may be true in some cases, but fear is a means to make sure we don't make mistakes. It's a safeguard and for us to recognize what's a danger to us. And it's a real danger to act like there's nothing to fear." Elsa stated in wisdom to Zambron.

Zambron looked down in thought and took a deep breath. "I know where Maverick gets his wisdom from." He smiled at her.

"That might be true too." Elsa smiled. "But he was already smart and wise when i met him, i just added more on top of the icing."

"Strange, he wasn't covered in icing when i met him. You tried to make him into a cake?" Zambron said in confusion.

She chuckled a little. "No, it means my job of being his mother made him stronger, smarter and happier." Elsa explained simply.

"I see." Zambron in deep thought.

"You know i adopted a kid once." Darkwing Duck spoke from the corner.

"Really?" Elsa remarked.

"Oh yeah, and she's more mature and alert than I am. While i'm busy being a superhero who's good looking and…...Well full of himself. She's always been the responsible one…...For the most part." Darkwing Duck swayed his hand.

"What's your daughter's name?" Elsa asked, looking at him with curiosity and awe.

"Gosalyn. She is one of the few good things in my heroically reckless life that, i have to lose." Darkwing Duck said looking down, thinking about his daughter.

"We're going to get out of here. We have to wait for Aiden to make his move. And the people he's with." Elsa assured everyone in the sell.

"Your Highness, i like your optimism. But we don't even know if he made it off that ship." Darkwing dejected sadly.

"He did. I can feel it." Elsa touched her heart. "He's hurting, but determined."

As always, she and Aiden are connected. And it's how they know when they are alright. But she could also feel his emotional pain. She just doesn't know that's grief.

* * *

 ** _Back down in Arendelle…_**

The head medical staff, Doctor Harold Lindberg came up to Anna after they were done, as she finally stopped pacing when he was ready to give his assessment.

"How is he, Doctor? Is he going to be okay?" Anna asked, sounding a little frantic.

"I have no doubt he will be your highness, but his health took a hard knock from whatever made him weak. His legs and back are completely numb, we haven't been able to get the blood flowing in those areas." Doctor Harold stated.

"Is there good news for him?" Anna asked while hoping there is.

"His wounds are gone, and his color is returning and we manage to bring his fever down. But we won't know what else until he wakes up." Doctor assisted. Then looked back at the boy. "We still haven't been able to open his hands though. He has a tight grip on that stick and gem."

Aiden, despite being unconscious, was holding tight onto the stick from Groot's remains in his left hand, and the M'Kraan crystal in his right hand. He wasn't letting go of those two items. One was crucial and the other was what was left of his best friend.

"Doctor? He's waking up." A nurse gained their attention as Aiden's body was glowing in streams of blue and green. And his eyes were opening up.

Anna gasped in relief that her nephew is okay, the princess loved this boy so much, as much as her sister. She would be devastated if she lost either one of them.

"We'll give you some time alone with him." Doctor Harold smiled at Anna.

"Thank you, let my husband and daughter know he's awake." Anna said gratefully.

"Of course your highness." The doctor and his staff gave a quick bow before leaving.

Once the doctor's left Anna went over to sit on the side of the bed. Watching as Aiden's eye's opened all the way, and his thoughts and recollection of what happened yesterday, were returning to him. Anna immediately gave Aiden a big hug, in which he returned

After she separated the hug. "Are you okay honey?" Anna asked when she saw the look on his face. Wondering what's going on inside the boy's head.

" I guess. I don't know how to answer without a verbal one liner." Aiden muttered in depression. "I've hit and crashed into TMZ's backward. Also known as Rock Bottom. And blew up my best plant."

Aiden felt responsible for losing Groot. The boy felt that if he was more alert, he would've stopped her. The reason he couldn't use his super speed was because he wore himself out and his powers when he and Victoria blew up that warship.

"What happened to Groot, i'm sorry. But that wasn't on you." Anna assured him while taking his hand.

"Sorry for the french fries but the hell it wasn't. You weren't there on the ship." Aiden snorted.

"Aiden-" Anna almost stopped him, but he took his hand away.

"She was right there! All the things i could've done. And i was acting like dyslexic snake charmer at a three ring circus!" Aiden ranted and exhaled. "And now my co-workers and my parents are locked in prison on an alien planet that's in another reality."

"Your not the one that attack your own ship and put them in jail!" Anna pointed out strictly."You couldn't have predicted all of this, your the Maverick not a psychic. Besides, Deathbird is practically invincible, i mean not completely but. She runs the most advance alien society in existence."

"That's what they say. They don't know every world and universe in existence." Aiden snorted and exhaled though his nose. And rubbed his face in frustration. "I swear. The long list of the screwed up crap that's happened to me in my short life, would be big enough to make a Christmas novel."

"That's why you have us. We promised you that we'll out number those bad memories by giving you the life childhood you deserve and more. And we'll keep that promise. Your mom will keep that promise...And I'm pretty sure your dad will too."

Aiden looked up and saw the small smirk on Anna's face.

"I assume Corona's best lady told you about Jase?" Aiden asked knowing the answer.

"Yep." Anna nodded. "You told her after all."

"That was the idea. Then Aiden finally said. "You were right, about J'son. I told him and Mom as well. They all took it well."

"You must've been very happy! I would be if i found my long lost father." Anna said with a little excitement.

"I was. Until everything went down. And Groot's death. And now... those Shi'ar puppets, they were just torturing my Dad." Aiden revealed what he felt in his sleep. "I could feel it earlier."

Anna gasped in horror and shock with her mouth covered.

"And if I don't get out of this bed, and out of this dress." Aiden gestured to his hospital gown. "They're probably going to turn him and the others into Spaceballs and Vulcan droppings."

"What do you need us to do?" Anna asked while thinking that his joke was funny, and taking in the shock that she was right about J'son.

Aiden conjured up a neon wheelchair next to the bed.

"Help me in that. I still can't walk with these jelly side legs." Aiden sat up as best as he could in the bed, and with Anna's help.

"Here, let me." Anna helped raise him up and then she handed him his keyblader outfit that was folded and stacked on the table.

After helping him get dressed, Anna placed him in the neon wheelchair. Aiden placed his stick and the crystal in his coat pockets and leaned back as Anna rolled his chair over to the door.

She opened it and Olaf was standing at the door, along with Kristoff who was holding Adina in his arms.

"Hi Aiden!" Olaf gushed with his arms open.

"Aidie!" Adina squealed in her father's arms.

"Don't throw flowers, send money." Aiden deadpanned like he didn't care. "And you're blocking the door."

They all looked shocked and hurt for a second, until he smiled.

"Nah come here, i'm just kiddin." Aiden opened his arms. "Just don't stand too close, i don't know what space warm's i might have collected."

"Awe…." Olaf smiled and hugged him. "They bathed you fifteen times while you were out cold. So i don't think the viruses survived unless they liked it."

"Why the heck does that sound reassuring?" Aiden deadpanned while hugging him back.

Kirstoff place's Adina down so he could give his nephew a hug. "How are you feeling kiddo?" He asked.

Aiden hugged him back. "I feel like i was a man trapped inside a woman's body. Then I was born." He quipped. "Meaning, i'm getting there."

Even Sven was with them, panting happily behind Kristoff after he hugged Aiden.

"And how are you doing Buck And A Half?" Aiden grinned using his nickname. Because he's not sure if he lives in Kristoff's attic or if Kristoff lives in his attic. Because Kristoff always speaks for him in a goofy voice

" _Mighty well, we were worried about you though." '_ Sven' answered, while Adina giggled at her father's funny voice.

" I'm still standing. Sort of." Aiden said, guaranteed while patted his head.

And after that, Adina his cousin, toddled over to Aiden and climbed on his lap.

"And how's my- OW! My infinity stones." Aiden winced when she sat, more like plopped on his crotch.

"Adina be careful." Anna was about to take her off his lap. "Aiden needs to rest Sweetheart."

"No cool, my legs need the meds anyway." Aiden assured her while Adina wrapped her arms around his wasted and snuggled up to his chest

Which made Anna smile and left her daughter on Aiden's lap, while he sat on the wheelchair.

"Is it true? Is Groot really dead?" Olaf asked, looking heart broken.

Aiden nodded despondently while holding Adina close.

"Yep, he made like a tree." Aiden muttered and said. "But i'm pretty sure if he were he'd say…"

"I am Groot right?" Olaf guessed.

"Yeah, which translates to him saying 'tears won't bring me back Aid.' And I've got a bone, no, a whole skeleton to pick to with Deathbird." Aiden added and looked at Anna. "So if you could push me down to the cave. I'll fill you in on the game plan."

"Aiden you're in no condition to fight." Anna said sternly.

"Not yet, but i'm not about to. There's something I have to take care of first." Aiden stated while Adina was sucking her thumb on his lap.

"And that would be?" Kristoff inquired.

While he was still holding his little cousin with one arm, Aiden pulled out a flash drive from his pocket and showed it to them. It contained everything he needed to bring her down. And thanks to the M'Kraan crystal, Aiden tech can access any and every known world. Including the Shi'ar Empire.

"I'm about to put some dirt in her eye." Aiden grinned using a metaphor. For his next move.

* * *

 ** _Back on the Shi'ar Empire…._**

As Deathbird on her throne meeting with all ten members of the Shi'ar council. All of whom were sitting on their chairs high above her throne as they stared down at her, explaining what should be done and what she intends to do.

"Even as i speak. The Prisoner still refuses to give me the answers i require to bring the crystal here. So with the council's permission, i must journey across the multiverse and bring it here myself." Deathbird stated to the council.

"Out of the question." The head council spoke. "While we are aware of the threat, we must not make our presents known by meddling in the affairs of other worlds outside the empire's order."

Deathbird stood up from her throne. "And if we don't take action, the enemy will do it for us." She persisted.

"No enemy has ever breached our borders or came close to Chandilar for over a millennia. If the crystal is as big of a threat as you say it is. We will act to defend ourselves if necessary." A female counselor said.

"But the Shi'ar, will never seek to go to war with a realm outside the borders, and compromise our sacred order. Our law is final." Another Councilor stated.

"Our law is final." They all say in unison. And the Empress bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Our law is final." Death responded and added. "I mean nothing to jeopardize the Empire, our home means so much to me. And I only fear that our way will be compromised if the crystal remains in the wrong hands.

Before the council could respond. All of the giant holo screens in the room turned on showing static and a buzzing noise.

"What in the world?" One of the council members inquired.

Even Deathbird was alarmed.

* * *

 ** _Back in Victoria's bedroom….._**

Victoria was standing in front of a mirror, with a new Red and purple outfit, she crafted from her fire powers. The chip on her neck allows her to use her non lethal abilities with her powers. But nothing that could cause her to break out.

That and thanks to the color inspiration of her armored form, she can now change her fire color into red and purple fire.

Victoria was now wearing a red leather Jacket with sleeves that end at the forearms but short around the waist. The jacket covered the upper part of a dark purple tank top. She had on Red jeans and dark purple running boots with heels (Not the kind you can trip on, so no Jurassic World jokes please). Her hands were now wearing red fingerless gloves.

Finally Victoria was standing in the mirror of her dresser, and saw how long her hair had grown out. So she took a pair of scissors and started cutting her hair shorter. Just halfway above her neck, but long enough for a girl's good looks. Then she changed her black hair color into a perfect blend of red and purple. With a simple wave of her hands.

Victoria smirked in the mirror, looking forward to the look on Aiden's cute face when he sees her new look.

Speaking of Aiden.

Immediately the TV screen in her bedroom turned on, gaining her attention as it shows static and a buzzing noise.

In fact every screen throughout the Shi'ar city was hijacked and was projecting the same image. A static white distorted image of a man in a hood, with eyes that are shaped similar to the Maverick's eyes.

In Fact, the image began to speak.

" _People of Shi'ar. I am the Maverick, we are the Guardian's of the Multiverse. And We, have had enough."_ The guy on screen began to speak.

"Hell yeah." Victoria smiled knowing who that is.

* * *

 ** _Back in the council meeting…._**

Deathbird was in shock by what was being seen in front of the council from the screens.

" _To the head of representatives. Empress Cal'syee doesn't give a damn about your laws rulings. She had infiltrated it's flaws and used them to violate those laws in more ways than one, to hunt down our group across the multiverse. She had been feeding your tax money and Imperial currently to pay mercenaries and Ravagers to hunt us down."_ Maverick spoke on screen.

The screen then projects images and videos of her meeting Taserface and paying him to go and attack Corona. When they were searching for Victoria on the day she met Aiden.

" _Even the members of the Imperial Guards supported your Empress in breaking the law for the hunt."_ Maverick added on screen.

Then audio recordings of the Imperial guards were talking.

" _This planet is Inferior to our home city. Let's hope the council never catches wind."_ Starbolt spoke in the recording.

Then he played a video of Deathbird speaking to Fang.

" _What if the council finds out that we've been hunting outside our border?"_ Fang asked her.

" _The council doesn't know, and they never will."_ Deathbird pointed her spear at his neck in a threatening manner. _"Now go and do as i command."_

Then a video of Deathbird contacting Taskmaster on a hologram from her personal chambers. Hiring him to capture Victoria and kill anyone that protects her.

" _Rest assured, you will be paid handsomely for your service to the empire."_ Deathbird said to him.

" _I expect no less."_ Taskmaster replied.

Then the screen shows all of the battles the Guardians of the Multiverse had with Deathbird's imperial guard, and a video footage of her attacking Maverick's gummi ship, using a Shi'ar war ship.

" _You call her Empress Cal'syee, we call her Deathbird. She doesn't care about your laws or the Empire, she only cares about what benefits her and her vision of supremacy. And she's using you to see that her goals are achieved."_ Maverick stated.

Deathbird was standing in shock and horror of her cover now blown, as the Council were all blown away by the Maverick's revelation and they were all now glaring down at Deathbird.

* * *

 ** _Back in Victoria's bedroom….._**

Victoria was watching the whole thing, feeling such a thrill that she never felt before.

" _If you have any honor, or respect for your Empire. Purge Deathbird from the throne. And take that your Empire."_ Maverick stated on the screen _"She has done enough damage, and it stops here."_

Then Victoria remembered what Aiden told her at the Milkshake bar. About how Dancing is a way of life and heroes make sure that the music never stops playing.

"Way to go Aid." Victoria muttered.

Then suddenly, her hand started glowing, as without warning. And much to her shock. A weapon formed in her hand. Or rather, not just any weapon. But a weapon that chose her.

A Keyblade! Much like Aiden's keyblade, but themed after her Blaze suit.

Victoria held the weapon up in her hand, both surprised and amazement. Then she wondered, she pointed the end at the chip on her neck, and sure enough it glowed and fell off of her neck. Freeing her from it's nullifying tech.

"The music is starting, time to dance." Victoria grinned staring at the door.

* * *

 ** _Back in the prison cells…_**

As Elsa and J'son sat in the darkness of their cells. Along with Zambron and Darkwing Duck. They were immediately alarmed when they heard shooting and fighting going on outside their door.

"What was that?!" Darkwing jumped in fear.

Then the door opens, revealing Blaze. Standing there back in her suit form. And much to their shock, holding a duffel bag of their gear in one hand. And a keyblade in the other.

"The party's been scheduled for upstairs." Blaze said while tossing the duffel bag in front of them, then she pointed her keyblade at Elsa's shackled hands, breaking the shackles off with a light beam. "Put on your best suits."

Elsa smiled as she stood up and rubbed her hands, before conjuring up her ice armor.

J'son, who had now fully recovered from the harsh torture. Went over to the duffel bag and took his pistols and his mask. He puts it back on and looks at the others.

"You heard her boys. Vive la the Guardian." J'son quipped standing next to Elsa and spinning his guns enthusiastically.

" Let's ice em." Elsa quipped with him twirling her fingers.

Zambron and Darkwing cheered as they took their weapons and left together with the others.

Time for the Guardian's to settle a score with Deathbird.

* * *

 ** _Over in Xandar, capital of the Nova Empire…._**

Denarian Saal was in a meeting with Nova Prime in her Nova HQ lobby, reporting about the sources he received on where Taskmaster was being held.

"The agents that contacted us from their Earth, claimed that Taskmaster had his memory wiped clean. In addition to medical care." Denarian Saal stated to her.

"Interesting. How do you suggest we should approach this?" Nova prime asked him.

"Anonymously. I think we should send a few of our agents down there, dressed as the local authority down there, to retrieve Taskmaster from them, peacefully. Since those 'NSA' agents are willing to cooperate, we shouldn't take it for granted." Denarian Saal stated as they walked.

"Well then. Consider it done, they did the hard work for us anyway." Nova Prime remarked.

"Actually. As much as it pains me to say or even admit it. It was the Maverick and his team who did most of the work." Denarian Saal sighed feeling impressed finally that Maverick did the impossible. Take down one of the Nova Corps top enemies.

Before Nova Prime could comment on Maverick's brave act, they two soldiers bring in an alien who was handcuffed and arrested. It was Gladiator, Deathbird's personal guard. He came to surrender to the Nova Corp and convince them he came in peace.

It's the main reason he doesn't just break the handcuffs off.

"Ma'am. He caught this foreigner wandering around the premises." A Nova troop stated.

Nova Prime looked at Gladiator. "State your business."

"I seek resolution. I'm here to provide the coordinates for the Shi'ar Empire. It's time for Deathbird's reign, to come to an end." Gladiator answered them.

Looks like the Guardians are going to have some back up.

* * *

 ** _Back in the Councilor meeting…._**

They kept listening to Maverick on the screen. _"The head of your Empire's authority is and always has been the cause of your problems. We are the solution. We are the light. We, are The Guardians Of The Multiverse. I am the Maverick."_

The council was both inspired to take action against the tyrant that stood before them, with a glare on her face. Now that she is exposed. What is Deathbird going to do now?

" _And the Maverick, has given you the truth. Do what you will."_ Then the screens all over the city turned off. As the citizens began to chant and raise protests against their Empress.

To put it plainly, with the people and the council against her now. Deathbird's rule is now over, and now all that's left to take down. Is her.

Sure's she seems alone, but is she really?

"Alright Maverick, you want a war? You've got one." Deathbird muttered with a glare.

* * *

 ** _Back in the Mav Club….._**

After Aiden was now fully recovered after taking a few healing Hi-Potions.

Maverick was now leaning back in his chair with Adina sitting on his lap, in front of his giant computer screen as he ended the hijacking of the Shi'ar network and used a viral video he put together on the ship before it crashed and after it was all said and done, exposed Deathbird to the Shi'ar Empire. With Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven standing right behind him. Impressed with how he put that whole speech together.

"And that is how you cut a bird's wings off." Maverick quipped with a smirk as he spun his chair around while holding Adina.

"Did you write all of that down, or did it all just pop in your head?" Kristoff remarked.

Before Maverick could answer, he received an alert from IRIS.

' _Maverick. I just received a signal from inside Victoria's suit. She and the other Guardians have escaped from the Shi'ar prison. And are about to retaliate against.'_ IRIS stated. _'Queen Elsa and J'son are also with them. They are still alive and uninjured.'_

"Oh thank God." Anna took a sigh of relief while wiping a few tears forming in her eyes, she's glad that her sister is safe.

"I wonder how that happened?" Olaf inquired with a smile.

Maverick smiled knowing how they got out. Victoria did something crazy and epic, he just knows it. . "That's my girl." He whispered.

"I heard that!" Anna teased with a smirk.

"Oh God." Maverick moaned in annoyance.

' _I would also like to report that Deathbird has contacted the large hoard of the Brood, including an Alpha Beetle.'_ IRIS informed.

"Oh snap." Maverick deadpanned.

"What? Is that bad?" Anna asked, looking worried.

"No, it's a major headache." Maverick answered.

"Oh good, **for** a minute there I thought we'd have to deal with an army and be totally outnumbered." Olaf said in relief, he received a weird look from Maverick.

"Something tells me they're going to need a lot of fire power." Kristoff stated. "And some crap that blows up."

Maverick grinned. "Oh i'm sorry, who's says we don't?" He quipped and pressed a button.

Then a giant door opened up from one of the walls, revealing something big. So big that it made everyone's jaw drop. And Olaf was just smiling.

"Oh. I see you've made a friend." Olaf says optimistically oblivious.

Oh it's a friend alright, and it knows how to play some hard ball. Deathbird is in for it now.

It's time for the final battle.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **(Victoria's new short hair style is based on Naomi Scott's short hair from Power Rangers 2017, and her new hair color is based on a non KH picture called 'punk girl' by Angan Kelana.)**

 **Man i wrote a lot for this one. And in shorter amount of days then last time. So What have we revealed?**

 **Anna now knows she was right about J'son being Aiden's father.**

 **Princess Cal'syee was taken care of by J'son and his family after she** **killed her hateful father** **on anger and was exiled from** _ **Chandilar. And yet when she became Deathbird and the Empress of Shi'ar, she destroyed Spartax. J'son's home planet.**_

 **Victoria's parents use to serve Deathbird before their deaths, not that they knew who their Empress really was.**

 **Aiden heard a callback to Rainbow Connections from the Muppets in his** **flashback, and did anybody catch the cameo of a Character from KH 'Birth By Sleep'? That's going to be a cool plot point for Maverick's Kingdom Hearts III based story later on in the future.**

 **(Also the slogan form Luke Cage, you all know what that was. And i mimicked the Han Solo torture scene on J'son. Sorry it won't happen again, i like J'son. Just wanted to add to the drama, and it made sense since Deathbird was doing it for the same reason. To draw in Maverick and take the crystal from him)**

 **Victoria has not only been given a knew look, but also a keyblade. And she's used it to free Elsa and J'son, along with the other Guardians. Victoria is officially a true Kingdom Hearts warrior. Wait until Aiden sees her now.**

 **"I'm not even there and i'm already in heat." Maverick quipped.**

 **Gladiator has gone to the Nova Corp and they will be involved in a space battle against Deathbird and her Brood forces.**

 **And finally, Deathbird has now been exposed by the Maverick for breaking the laws of the Shi'ar Empire. And now there's about to be a reckoning. But there is a final battle coming, and the Maverick and the Guardians are ready for it.** **But what is the secret weapon that Aiden revealed at the end of the chapter?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to Fav, Follow and leave comments if you like what you see.**

 **And as always Disney/Square Enix Fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	34. The Fall Of Deathbird

**We're back folks!**

 **(Edited: 4/10 2020: Just needed to add a few more statements during the tearful moments and fixed some typos. Also a small note during the author's outro.)**

 **And man this was an even bigger chore to write or what?! I am so sorry that this took soooo long for me to write!**

 **But we're finally here, the moment we've been waiting for. The final battle. And the climax of this story. Before we get to it. I want to thank all of those who read and supported my story.**

 **"I wouldn't be able to do what I do. If it weren't for you." Maverick waved at the readers.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Indeed, we shall see my friend. We shall see.**

 **Drakon45: YES! It's time to strike back against Deathbird and her tyranny against the Guardians and against the Empire and against the Maverick!**

 **Alright! No more delay. Now that we're all here. Let's mount up! Let's get ready to fight! And above all!**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **The Fall Of Deathbird.**

 ** _Back in C_ _handelier's_ _council meeting room….._**

Deathbird stood there after seeing the video broadcasted by Maverick, exposing her before all of her empire. The facade that brought the Empire to its knees and submitted to her, was now stripped from her. She's starting to regret not killing the Maverick.

"Are these images true?" The head councilor inquired calmly to the computer.

' _All footage has been scanned, and they are sound.'_ The council's computer answered, confirming the footage of Deathbird's betrayal to be true.

The jig is up.

"Cal'syee! What in K'ythri's name have you done?!" One of the council members exclaimed standing up from his seat.

"You have brought shame to the Empire." A female council member snapped.

Deathbird, glared down to the floor as she heard every single council member condemn and berate her, as they all yelled and turned on her at once. Deathbird was holding her scepter as she realized, the game has changed. And she has to change with it if she's going to win this.

The head of the council held his hand up to silence and ease the other council members, as he stared down at Deathbird.

"Cal'syee. In light of the evidence given by our accomplice from another world. You have brought shame to the Empire, you have went behind the council's back in pursuit of your own personal vendettas and broke our sacred laws for your obsessive thirst for control. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The head councilor inquired.

Deathbird kept her head down, not responding, which was their answer.

The head councilor sighed. "Very well. In light of these actions. I find I have no choice but to call a vote of expulsion. Who on the council agrees."

"We are one with the council." They all say at the same time.

Deathbird waited, it was now or never. They should know that a deadly tyrant like Deathbird is not easily defeated, especially by laws written in paper.

"Empress Cal'syee. For your crimes against the throne of Shi'ar and your unsanctioned assaults outside the Empire. You are attainted. Your crown and title have been stripped from you, and are hereby banished and no longer considered the ruler of Shi'ar!" The head council announced.

Deathbird calmly looked up at the council, as the guards were approaching to escort her out. She had an unreadable expression as she pressed a button on her spear.

"Then your services are no longer required." Deathbird responded as she waves her wings quickly, sending razor sharp talents toward the council members.

 *****STRIKE*****

All of the council members including the head of the council cry out in pain from the sharp metal talents impaling their chests, they all limp dead.

"NO!" One of the guards yelled.

Then Deathbird quickly spins her spear and slashes the guards down without any effort. With the council dead and their bodyguards dealt with. Deathbird looked at the holo screen and ordered the computer.

"Our time has come, activate Protocol 0." Deathbird ordered with an evil smile, while holding her blood covered spear.

' _Yes your highness.'_ The computer responded as the building sent out a signal to call her 'contingency plan'.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile down below the dungeon…._**

The guardians along with Elsa and J'son were fighting their way past some easily disposable prison android guards. Elsa shoots rapid spiky ice blasts from her fingers, shattering the robots that were coming down the exit hall. J'son assisted by shooting them down with his pistols. Zambron cut the robots down with his daggers and Darkwing Duck was kicking them down with his cartoonish duck fu moves. But Blaze was busting more moves then the rest of them. Thanks to her new keyblade, she felt her powers become stronger.

Using her agility and skills, with her powers and keyblade Blaze dashed and bounced off the wall, using her new magic freeflow abilities to leap and slash at the robots, bouncing from wall to wall as her electric speed and fiery attacks from her keyblades made scrap out of the robots.

"Let's go!" J'son said once the security bots were dealt with, they went up on the elevator and made it to palace plaza. Once they ran outside to the courtyard, they saw the blue sky of Chandelier being covered in a thick hoard of Deathbird's protocol 0.

"Oh my God…" Elsa looked up in horror.

"It's the Brood." J'son said equally staggered by how many were coming down.

They sky being thickened by a hoard of the Brood, the insect aliens that invaded Olympus. Falling and flying from the sky as they began to seem hostile and attack the city. Along with the innumerous hordes of flying Sleazoid Broods, pods of ground walking Broods began to drop and hatch out their ground based Brood. Everywhere Shi'ar soldiers were telling civilians to run for safety. Using the metal buildings as shelters while the soldiers began to fight off the brood. Using their weapons and guns to take them down, the soldiers began holding their own, but they wouldn't be able to last long.

"IRIS are you still there?" Blaze tried her suit's link to IRIS, all she got was a buzzing static sound for a response. "Damn it."

"We need to focus on finding the Brood Queens and taking them down!" J'son stated while supercharging his pistols.

"A what?" Elsa inquired.

"It's one of those big fat looking ones that were in the middle of each group. We take them down, they all go down easy." Blaze explained to Elsa about the Brood Queens.

"Right, now since you're the only one we have at the moment that can fly and shoot really fast…." J'son tried to say inquiring about Blaze. She got the hint.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Blaze grinned and took off in the air, and started flying right into the hoard of Sleazoids with her keyblade spinning as it harnessed electricity and heat from her special abilities. She started waving her keyblade unleashed attacks of fire and lighting which took down a bunch of the Sleazoid Brood, with more still coming.

"That's my girl." J'son whispered smiling up at her.

Just then five Brood pods landed around Elsa, J'son, Darkwing and Zambron. Each pod immediately hatched out ten of the ground based brood. They growled and advanced toward the guardians. But Elsa began blasting them with her ice powers while J'son used his expert gun slinging skills to shoot them down. Zambron started yelling and slashing at them with his daggers and Darkwing Duck used his duck themed energy sword and shield and fought them well like the expert Duck superhero he was. Flipping in the air while dodging claws and cutting them off like a duck ninja.

The guardians still got it, even if they don't have the Maverick with them.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Deathbird stood from the balcony of her palace smiling evilly at the chaos that was happening to her empire. Her last two imperial guard members were with her. Hussar and Neutron. They both watched and marveled at view of the attack.

"Your Majesty. We've disabled the city's artillery and aerial defenses." Neutron gave her an update on sabotaging the Shi'ar troops.

"And the ships?" Deathbird inquired.

"Sabotage remotely. They can't even launch one fighter jet without the codes." Hussar smirked sinisterly. "So the Shi'ar only has it's grown defense troops. Which will be depleted soon.

"Excellent. As you can see. Fear always turns the tide of a rebellious empire. After this attack they will be quivering on their knees. Begging for my forgiveness." Deathbird said evilly.

"Look my queen." Hussar pointed at the guardians down below. "The Guardians are apparently back on their knees."

"Shall we deal with those fools?!" Neutron asked to fight.

"By all means my humble servants." Deathbird gave them permission to go down there and fight.

Both Hussar and Neutron were overjoyed to have this opportunity to bring down the Guardians of the Multiverse, after losing their other fallen comrades to them before. So they both nodded and ran out to go and fight the guardians.

* * *

Up in the sky, the Sleazoids could barely scrape their claws or stingers on Blaze as swirled in the air with her keyblade. Cutting so many down with waves and of heat and lighting slashing from her keyblade.

"I'm bringing the rain this time boys." Blaze quipped as she held her keyblade up high and summoned dark clouds over the whole city. Covering the entire blue sky and blocking the light. As the lightning storm began strike down on so many of the brood within the city, both in the air and on the ground.

While Elsa was down at the courtyard slashing her ice sword at the Brood, she looked up and smirked at Blaze's storm and held her hand up at the clouds. In addition to her lighting bolts, Blaze looked to see falling blocks of ice raining down like a hailstorm, crushing and hitting the brood.

She stared down at Elsa from up on high and nodded at the Snow queen for her help. Elsa smiled and nodded back.

But just as it appears, more Brood were still coming past the dark thunderous clouds, despite how many were falling. And as it seemed that the fight would last long.

"Jase these ***king bugs are still coming! This might be a long day!" Blaze exclaimed in her suits communicator, as she sent lighting bombs from her keyblade blowing so many up. But more Sleazoids kept flying in.

" I know! We just have to hold them off as long as you can!" J'son answered back in his ear piece as he kept shooting. "Don't fight too many you can't handle!"

"I got this! Don't worry i'm just giving you a heads up!" Blaze spun in the air sending mini fire tornadoes at the Sleazoids, burning them up.

Just as J'son was down to his last five Brood bugs. He hollered one of his pistols and pulled out an energy sword. He huffed in his mask and went at them. He ducked from their claws attacks and performed and turn slash, cutting three of them down, then he stepped behind the fourth Brood and impaled it from behind, while shooting the last one in front with his pistol.

Elsa whistled as she was impressed with his moves. J'son fights like a king.

As more pods were about to come in from the sky, they were immediately shot down from something else coming from out of the sky.

"Huh?" Both Zambron and Darkwing looked up.

They all saw, none other than the Nova Corp themselves coming from the skies in their innumerous number of spaceships, and fighting off the brood like angels coming in to assist the guardians. Elsa and J'son smiled seeing them come from the skies and make great attempts to even the odds.

Then J'son received a call from his earpiece. **_"Mister Knife. This is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corp. For the record i would advise against you bringing a key shaped weapon in a big fight. But your girl is quite the rebel."_**

Denarian Saal broadcasted from his leading ship. He was impressed by how Blaze was helping the Nova Corp well in fighting off the Brood.

"Like i said, she's not my daughter. So i allow her to do whatever she wants." J'son responded with a grin.

Up in Denarian Saal's ship he smiled a little as he flew around firing at the Brood. "And like i said before, you could've fooled me. So i will allow her to prove me wrong and show us all what her new weapon can do." He said with mild sarcasm.

J'son scoffed in response, just then more Brood were landing down in pods. And began to surround the Guardians again.

"UGH! This again!" Darkwing Duck screamed in frustration.

"HA HA! No matter! I'll slaughter them all like the bugs they are!" Zambron boasted while holding his knives.

"Are you sure mammal?" He heard a voice from behind, Zambron turned and was met with an electromagnet punch to the face. Knocking him down.

The guardians looked to see Hussar with her energy whip and Neutron standing there, looking for a fight.

"I'm guessing, four down, two to go." Darkwing Duck gloated while standing with Elsa and J'son as they stood ready for a fight.

"You will all pay for the blood of our brothers." Neutron stood against them.

"It's a shame Maverick and his keyblades aren't around to share in your destruction." Hussar snapped her whip in a fighting stance.

"Speaking of Keyblades!" They all hoard and saw King Mickey Jumping out from his gummi ship, along with Donald and Goofy, who all three came down and attacked the Brood who were surrounding the guardians.

"Mickey! Donald! Goofy!" Darkwing Duck beamed seeing them here.

"Don't worry about us!" Donald yelled while waving his mage staff and shooting fireballs at the Brood.

"You deal with Imperial guards!" Mickey said while flipping in the air and taking out the Brood with his Star Seeker Keyblade.

"We'll deal with your bug infestation! Ayuck!" Goofy said while spinning his shield around.

Neutron and Hussar glared but focused on the guardians.

"This is for Aiden." Elsa whispered and glared back before she ice railed over to Hussar while J'son used his jet boots to fly around Neutron.

Hussar snapped her whip at Elsa, but Elsa jumped and blasted back at Hussar, of course the red woman dodged and snapped back, but Elsa's arm guards blocked the crack of her whip, then Elsa summoned an ice whip and quickly snapped at Hussar, who looked worried as she dodged her attacks.

"Hey look at me! I'm a distraction!" J'son flew around Neutron and blasted at him with his pistols, it barely penetrated his grey metal skin.

"HA! You think your silly toys and sting me?!" Neutron mocked.

"Nope! But they do!" J'son answered by gesturing to the other two guardians.

Darkwing Duck tossed a sting bomb grenade. The same ones that took down Cerberus. Once it went off, the dark smelly smoke puffed around Neutron. Causing him to cough and gag in disgust from the awful smell.

"By the stars and nebulas! WHAT IS THAT SMELL!? ACK!" Neutron screamed and hacked.

Before he could recover from the smell, Neutron was met with the sound of an angry bull and felt two sharp horns impact down to his lower stomach and knock him down. It was Zambron who recovered from the punch earlier.

Zambron and Darkwing stood side by side and smiled as they saw Hussar yell as she fall from the air.

"AHHH GUH!" Hussar screamed and landed next to Neutron. Moaning in pain before blacking out with Neutron.

Apparently Elsa was too much for the red woman to handle. So Elsa walked over and encased them both in an ice cage with bars. Caging Neutron and Hussar up like animals.

"Don't mess with the Snow Queen." Elsa jested as she held her sword and ice whip.

"Otherwise, you'll bring the knife." J'son added a quip as he landed next to Elsa, he asked her about his joke. "How was that? Clever right?"

Elsa gave him an amused smile and swayed her hand, her way of saying that it was a sort of an okay joke. J'son just shrugged, his way of responding at least he thought it was a clever joke.

Just then they heard something big roar from out of the sky. Behind the dark clouds of Blaze's thunder storm.

* * *

 *******RRROOOOOOOAR*******

They all looked up to the sky, hearing the earth shattering roar shake the ground as they all saw the one thing no one was prepared for. the biggest bug of the Brood's species, the one that births them and gives them life. Passing from the sky slowly due to the mysteriously giant bug's massive size. But once it landed in an open area of the city, near the outer court of the palace. It was revealed to be none other then. THE BROOD KING!

"Oh shit." Blaze muttered while hovering in the sky looking directly at this massive giant.

The Brood King is the very titan that rules their planet, and the life source of all Brood. He's like their god. The Brood King's appearance looked to be like 'Magalon' from the Godzilla series, only it was red all over, and it's face head green eyes and teeth with a tongue drooling from its mouth. It's six arms were like prey mantis claws. And it stood on two legs.

The Nova Corp ships flew around the Brood King as it stood up tall like a kaiju.

 **"** _ **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"** _One of them yelled.

 ** _"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!"_** The Brood king roared loud and began to swipe it's claws at the ships, taking so many of the Nova corp flyers down.

 ** _"AAAAAAHHHH!"_** One of the Nova pilot's screamed before crashing to his death.

Blaze tried striking it with lighting from the clouds and fire balls from her keyblade, hitting it's head. Even Elsa's ice hail was falling on it's back. But their attacks were no effect against the Brood King.

"Nova pilots! Form a blockade around the creature! Be ready on my signal!" Denarian Saal ordered.

The ships obeyed and hovered around Denarian Saal's lead ship, as they all came together and formed a barrier from their ships made from the light of their shields, then they wrapped around the Brood King like a blanket and began to supercharge, shocking the giant creature.

 _ **"RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"** _The Brood King roared in pain, as it hunched on one knee.

"EXPOSE IT'S VULNERABLE PARTS!" Denarian Saal ordered.

Then the ships closed the barrier on certain key weak points around the Brood King. Wide enough for a certain female armored keyblade warrior to attack.

"He's all yours girl! Let him have it!" Denarian Saal signaled from his ship.

"Alright now." Blaze grinned as she transformed herself into a homing ball of fire and electricity. As she dashes at high speed, hitting and bouncing rapidly off the weak points of the Brood King, at this rate, this could kill the Brood King.

But then. **_"AIK! AIK! AIK! AIK!"_** The Brood King gave off a call to her subjects, the Sleazoids, signaling them to drop down on the city. The flying brood obeyed and formed themselves into balls of acid bombs and started dropping onto the streets. Some civilians and streets.

"No!" Elsa yelled watching this as she ran to help.

"Come on!" J'son ran and told the others to follow.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Zambron and Darkwing Duck ran with Elsa and J'son as they made it quickly into the middle of the city. Some flew on the ship to get to the town square while others like Elsa just ice railed over there, and J'son used his jet boots.

Elsa started shooting her ice blasts at the Sleazoid bombs, she even used her snowball tricks from back on Corona and used them to take out so many. Mickey flew in his gummy ship to shoot them down, while the other's used their weapons.

Zambron improvised by throwing objects like trash cans and hover cars into the air, which worked.

But the Sleazoids were still coming down.

"They're still dive bombing the city! It's a heavy aerial assault! Should we break formation?!" A Nova pilot asked from the barrier.

"No! Hold your positions!" Denarian Saal ordered the others, they still needed to hold the Brood King, who was almost down to his last legs from Blaze's attacks.

Just then as Elsa was rapidly shooting at the Sleazoids, she noticed a pedestrian bridge from across the street was attacked by a Sleazoid bomb and was about to crash, she even saw an alien open holding her baby among the group. Elsa saw her looks of pleading for help, she almost did run to save them, but a cluster of Sleazoid bombs were about to hit a bus full of kid, so Elsa formed an ice shield over the bus, and used her energy to hold the shield while the impact of the bombs were blowing up real hard over the bridge.

Elsa in her normal state, she could save the children on the buzz and the people on the bridge at once with her ice powers. But Deathbird's laser spear from back on Aiden's ship has weakened her powers temporarily, she can't do anything to an extreme degree, so the snow queen can only do as her strength and power enables her.

While she was holding her own to save the buzz full of alien children. Elsa looked back in horror as the woman screamed in terror, when a Sleazoid bomb was about to fall on top of her.

Just then, Gladiator himself flew in and knocked the bomb away, then he flew over and held the bridge up and used his heat vision to fuse the beams of the pedestrian bridge back together. Saving the civilians. Including the woman and her baby. The alien woman smiled up at Gladiator who of course nodded to her before he flew off to help fend off the Brood bombs.

Elsa sighed and smiled in relief as he went back to focusing on stopping the Sleazoid bombs from attacking the city, along with her teammates helping out.

While this epic battle was going on. Gladiator defending the city. The Guardians of the multiverse attacking the Brood and Blaze along with the Nova corp bringing the Brood King on his knees.

Deathbird watches from the balcony of her palace and scoffs. As if she's unfazed by all of this. "Contingency for my contingencies." She stated as she held her spear up and used the power of darkness over the Brood king.

The Brood King growls as he feels the power of darkness heighten his strength back up, as he growls and feels darkness energy surging through his body. That his insect-like scaly skin begins to heat up.

Blaze who was starting to slow down from her attacks due to re-materialized back into her normal Blaze form. She hovered and looked to see the Brood King standing back on his feet, and surging.

Her eyes widened knowing what was coming. "SAAL! GET OUT OF THERE!" She warned.

But it was too late. Immediately the monster gave out an EMP explosion, frying every Nova Corp ship that was wrapped around his body.

"AAAHH!" Denarian Saal screamed before he died immediately from his ship blowing up, along with his other Nova companions.

"No…" Elsa gasped in devastation of seeing those brave soldiers die off with that monster.

"Oh my God…." J'son was equally devastated. He and Denarian Saal didn't always see eye to eye, but Saal deserved better than this.

Blaze, the other Nova ships and the guardians watch in horror as those Nova officers die in cold blood. And before they could register what happened, more of the sleazoid brood came raining in, along with more drop pods.

The guardians were starting to become covered runned again, as Zambron is tackled to the ground by Brood bugs, Elsa is doing her best as she covered herself in an ice shield, while the Brood crawled around trying to break her shield.

J'son tried shooting them away from Elsa, but one of the Brood claws grabs him and tosses him aside. "Ugh!" He grunted from falling on the ground.

Darkwing is frightened by being out numbered that he climbs up a lamp post. "AH! NO NO NO NO NO!" He yells in fear as they crawl around the lamp post.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy are being surrounded as their weapons are trying to get pulled away by those brood claws.

"WHAT DO WE DO DONALD!?" Goofy panicked.

"I DON'T KNOW! WACK!" Donald quacks in fear.

"HANG ON!" Mickey yells.

Deathbird marvels at the sight, it looks like our heroes are about to lose. And just when all hope seemed lost. A bright flash of light appears from the sky. The Brood King ceased his EMP attack and looked up to see the bright light. In fact all of the Brood stopped attacking and looked up at the bright light.

Elsa was the first to look up, her eyes lid up when she recognized what the blue and green forming in the sky meant. "Aiden." She whispered with a smile.

* * *

 **( Guns N Roses - Welcome To The Jungle)**

As the whole town heard music playing loud in the air. The neon lights in the sky swirled around like a stormy colorful vortex and formed a giant neon image of the Maverick's face. Projecting On the dark clouds like a light show at a rock concert. Looking down at the enemy as if all of them were tiny bugs instead of big ones.

"Greetings insects, this is the voice of your new master." Maverick spoke in a deep voice like he was Megatron, while he was using a neon microphone. Then he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Hang on! I skipped a bit."

All of the Brood were looking up along with the whole city, as everyone paused from their attacks. The only ones that weren't terrified was his team, including Elsa and Blaze. But also their enemy Deathbird was still standing at the balcony, most tyrants would look either scared or angry that they're about to lose. But Deathbird was grinning sinisterly, because this was a part of her plan.

"This is your independent thrill seeking nutcase in blue and green speaking! You know the guy they spoke on TV earlier? But…. I digress!" Maverick's voice echoed through the city. " Aw...And look, I see that Ex-Empress Deathwish brought your pets for her going away party! And i can see the party is dull! Blah! So…. I brought some plate mates for them. You kiddies wanna meet them? No? TOO BAD!"

Then the face shifted into a portal like circle as a large pink beam came down from the sky and touched down a few miles away from the Brood King. The monster turned and faced the pink light until it faded and revealed something equally big. Maybe a few inches bigger than the Brood King.

"OMG!" Darkwing Duck gulped looking up at their new ally.

"Now that's a guardian." J'son remarked looking up with Elsa whose jaw was dropped.

"HAHA! YES!" Zambron raised his knives in excitement.

"No. Way." Blaze muttered in shock, hovering in the clouds watching this new giant.

A Giant robot emerges from the lights as the space bridge from Maverick's lair dies down. This robot resembles Maverick if he was a Yeager and shaped like Gundam. His color schemes were the same as Maverick's suit and his weapons were built into his interior.

Maverick was seen standing on it's left shoulder and as he spoke out loud on a microphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Presenting! The Guardian's newest deus ex machina, who eats nightmares and shit's zombies! His ovaries are chainsaws and he has Chuck Noris as a spinal cord! The bright and deadly…..Pause for effect…. GLACIER-SUPREME!" Maverick yelled out loud like a wrestling announcer.

Maverick introduces his giant robot, Glacier-Supreme. Who held up a two finger peace sign like a pro fighter.

"And….you already know about the big glorified termite so." Maverick deadpanned and tossed the microphone away un-amusingly. Then Maverick flew up in the air and whistled for some more of the back up he brought.

Coming out of the clouds in a swarming hoard similar to the Brood sSeazoids. Were some folks that Elsa is definitely familiar with. It was the Snowgies. All of them now with wings and sharp teeth like they're hungry for mayhem. They flew right past Maverick who was laughing like a maniac.

"Fly and eat my pretties! Fly and eat!" Maverick quipped talking like a witch.

"Oh boy." Elsa deadpanned smirked seeing as the Snowgies flew down and started attacking and chomping down on the Brood bugs. Those mysterious insects tried to fight back, but the Snowgies were fast and more vicious. And they were turning the tide for both the Shi'ar and the Nova Corp.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Darkwing Duck cheered as he came back down from the lamp post and watched in fascination as the Snowgies took down their enemies quickly.

 **Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun and games**

 **We got everything you want honey, we know the names**  
 **We are the people that can find whatever you may need**  
 **If you got the money, honey we got your disease**

"HA HA HA! YES!" Zambron laughed as he watched the Snowgies tear the Brood apart.

"Elsa?" J'son said looking at the winning battle. While standing back to back with Elsa.

"Yes?" Elsa asked looking back at him.

"Our kids are amazing." J'son remarked.

Elsa smiled. "I know." She said before they went back to fighting the Brood. This time it was easier with the Snowgies helping with the fight.

 **Jungle, welcome to the jungle**

 **Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees**  
 **Uh I, I wanna watch you bleed**

The Brood King stares at Glacier-Supreme and roars in a threatening manner as he stands against the Robot. But Glacier-Supreme responded by putting his fists up like a boxer and gestures with his fingers to come and get some. Then Glazier-Supreme and the Brood King walked toward each other and clashed. As Glazier-Supreme rammed his fists into the giant bug's head to put him in a daze, then Glazier-Supreme grabbed an empty tower and knocked the Brood King around with it like a baseball bat.

Up in the sky, Maverick flew down towards the city with Blaze flying up next to him like the faithful partner and lover she is.

"Long time no see Hotstuff!" Maverick smiled as they flew. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know! A bit of ass kicking here and there, plus i broke the team out using this!" Blaze summoned her keyblade.

Maverick's eyes widened. "HOLY BALLSACK!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Yep! I'm in the keychain now baby! Whoo!" Blaze cheered as she flew down the city with Maverick.

They both swirled and swerved in the air, slashing at some Sleazoids that passed right by or tried to attack them. Then they both landed with the team as they started to attack the Brood all together.

 **Welcome to the jungle, we take it day by day**

 **If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay**  
 **And you're a very sexy girl, very hard to please**  
 **You can taste the bright lights, but you won't get there for free**  
 **In the jungle, welcome to the jungle**  
 **Feel my, my, my serpentine**  
 **Uh, I, I want to hear you scream**

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect!" Darkwing remarked as he was shooting at the Brood.

"I would say a couple of hours ago wouldn't have been so bad either!" Zambron stated as he ripped a brood in half.

"I had a sick morning, but I'm good now!" Maverick said tossing his keyblade like a boomerang chopping ten Brood bugs up then it came back.

"Wait! Why isn't Groot with you?! Is he around here!?" Blaze asked out of concern while she was fighting.

"No! He…. didn't make it!" Maverick said, lifting a big Brood up and slamming it down before stomping on it's head.

"Oh my God…. I'm sorry Aiden!" Elsa looked horrified hearing that. She knew how close Aiden and Groot were.

"It's fine, I had my tears! And I'm good for now!" Maverick said in appreciation, then smirked. "And I brought an understudy!"

"What understudy?!" J'son asked while shooting.

Their answer came when Glacier-Supreme had the Brood King pinned to the ground while he was punching the monster repeatedly in the face. Then IRIS who was co-operating the systems of the giant robot, launch a pod from the back of Glacier-Supreme. Then the pod landed in front of the Guardians, when suddenly….

"ROOOOOAR!" Marshmallow the monster snowman busted right out and started running and smashing the Brood.

Elsa gave Maverick a one eyebrow look. "What?! Come on he begged me to bring him and he offered reign drinks. I couldn't say no to either of those things!"

"No offense Your Majesty, but you have a weird family." Darkwing Duck deadpanned.

"Tell me about it." Elsa sighed.

 **Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here every day**

 **You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play**  
 **If you got hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually**  
 **You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me (Music stops)**

* * *

Just as the music was forced to stop by a emergency alert from his ring. Maverick received an alert from IRIS, he pulled her up on his ring. _'Maverick. Deathbird is using her dark powers to home in on the coordinates back to our lair! She must be attempting to open a portal there so she can retrieve the crystal!'_ They all heard.

"Oh shit." Blaze whispered looking up at the Shi'ar palace, they all saw Deathbird holding her spear up and using it to open a portal with the power of darkness. She almost has it open.

Maverick took a quick deep breath. "Time to end this." He said.

"What? Wait! Aiden!" Elsa tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Maverick took off into the air and flew fast toward the Shi'ar palace. Maverick had no time to think, if he allows Deathbird to get her hands on the M'Kraan Crystal, she'll be unstoppable. Not even Elsa or Maverick could stop her. But in the state the evil Empress was in now, it was enough to stop. But she might do some damage.

It's a risk Maverick was willing to take, he wasn't afraid of death. Only what it does to those he cares about the most.

As he was flying up towards her. Maverick blasted a neon beam from his hand at Deathbird. But Deathbird took notice, she stopped opening a portal and used her spear to deflect his beam away. Then Maverick and Deathbird clashed with their weapons. As they both had great skill as Maverick's two keyblades clanged and clashed with Deathbird's spear. But while this was going on, Blaze was flying as fast as she could to go and help Maverick, but she wasn't as fast as he was.

"It seems I misjudged you Aiden Elsonov." Deathbird said while spinning her spear and blocking his attacks.

"Do tell Big Bird." Maverick snorted.

"You do have a good amount of your mother in you. But it would seem…." Deathbird waited for an opening. She had more training in darkness then Aiden had in light. "You have more of your father in you."

And on that note, Deathbird knocked with a hit from the bottom end of her spear, then a quick turn to get behind him. And without warning. Deathbird plunged her spear all the way in from Maverick's back. Stabbing him completely from behind.

"GAAAUUUUGH!" Maverick yelled out in pain as he was hung up from behind by Deathbird's spear.

"AIDEEEEN!" Blaze shrieked in horror.

Then Deathbird began to drain the life out of Maverick with her dark powers, until he was immediately shifted back into Aiden, who looked more paler than before. Even worse than the last time he was attacked by Deathbird.

Deathbird then flung Aiden's limp body down on the ground, and on that note. That's what did it.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Blaze screamed in anger to the top of her lungs and rushed right into Deathbird. Slamming her through the building and crashing Deathbird into the palace courtyard.

Deathbird moaned and got back up, but Blaze landed in front of her as the armored female keyblader started slashing and attacking Deathbird ferociously. Deathbird grunts and yells as she receives her attacks but eventually regains her stance and blocks Blaze's last attack and holds her down with her weapon pinned against her keyblade.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Blaze screamed aggressively.

"Rise about this! He means nothing!" Deathbird urged her. But that only fueled Blaze into attacking her some more, until Deathbird pinned her again.

"YOU DIE WERE YOU STAND BITCH!" Blaze glared.

"His death give's you strength! Embrace it!" Deathbird replied.

* * *

Back over with Glacier-Supreme, who was knocked down by the Brood King's acid blast. The robot's armor wasn't penetrated by the blast, so it quickly got back up and retracted a large sword on it's left hand and a cannon on it's other hand. So Glacier-Supreme got up on one knee and blasted his cannon at the Brood King's chest.

 **"** _ **RAAAACH!"** _The Brood King screeched from the fatal shot to his chest.

Then Glacier-Supreme rolled up to the Brood king and did a spin slash.

 ******SLICE!******

Glacier-Supreme cuts the Brood kings head off, killing the giant bug monster instantly. And on that note, all of the brood stood in a daze as the Nova corp ships started blasting them out from the air, the Guardians, the Snowgies and the Shi'ar soldiers immediately started killing every single one of them.

With the fighting over Elsa made no hesitation to go and ice rail up to the balcony, much to her horror. Aiden was right there on the floor, limb and pale with a large hole in his chest. Just like his birth mother.

"No…." Elsa gasped as she ran over to her son and took him in her arms. She tried to shake him awake sobbing and breathing as she did. "Aiden! Aiden please no! Baby! Wake up! Please!"

Elsa placed her ear on his chest, and listened for a heartbeat. She heard nothing, she then tried feeling for a pulse on his wrist. He was very faint, but it might have been her hopeful mind playing tricks.

"Baby….Little Spark….Don't leave me…" Elsa sobbed, holding Aiden close and crying as she did.

The Snow Queen's sobs were pitched as her cold hands held her sons pale cheeks as her face scrunched up with heavy wet tears streams down her cheeks. As her chilly lips pressed on Aiden's forehead.

Elsa wailed hard for her son. Holding Aiden's face close to the crook of her neck.

* * *

Back down at the courtyard, Deathbird's weapon was clashing with Blaze's keyblade, but then she gained the upper hand and picked Blaze up by the throat, she used her draining ability to shifted Blaze back into Victoria. The girl moaned as she was tossed off the edge of the court, but then Victoria grabbed onto the railings. She avoided Deathbird's stunner kinetic blasts from her spear, by flipping and dodging. Until Victoria flipped up into the air and deflected Deathbird's stun blast back at the evil woman which weakened Deathbird.

Deathbird then launched herself at Victoria and tried a back punch but her fist slammed into a metal lighting rod, denting the metal. Deathbird turned and kicked Victoria a few feet away from her. Victoria rolled back up on her feet. And was about to get attacked again as Deathbird jumped into the air with her spear pointed at the girl. But then, coming from the air. Was an ice beam that knocked Deathbird back down to the ground. Victoria looked to see it was Elsa, who blasted Deathbird with ice, looking angry with her teary blood shot eyes.

Hell hath no fury as a mother's scorn. But maybe a 'Blaze' does.

With Deathbird stunned on the ground with ice covering her armor. Victoria used the magic of her keyblade and the power of her fire ability to pull off a command ability. Blaze used her fire powers conjured up three other lightning rods around the main one, which fascinated everyone standing near the area as it thunders from the clouds above due to Victoria's electrical powers. Then the girl held her keyblade up summoning a large unending bolt of lighting down on her as she roared and sent the lighting striking on Deathbird.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Deathbird screams out loudly in pain as the lighting from Victoria practically fries her armor and drains her completely.

Victoria does this repeatedly two and three more times with the large lighting strikes as she was walking closer to Deathbird, until the whole area was scorched. And Deathbird had finally, for the first time in forever. Fell to her knees, subdued, beaten, and defeated.

As it started to rain hard in the sky. Victoria glared hard at Deathbird with tears streaming down her cheeks. "YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" She yelled.

"Your….feelings for him….Are not...Real…" Deathbird rasped out in pain looking up at Victoria.

"THEY ARE REAL TO ME!" Victoria shrieked as she raised her keyblade to strike down and kill Deathbird.

"Wait!" She heard someone run up to her from behind, Victoria turned to see Rhomann Dey of the Nova Corp who had just gotten off a ship with four more Nova officers coming her way.

"Stay out of this!" Victoria snapped in an aggressive voice at Rhomann Dey.

"As much as i would love to! Not yet! Not until she's told us the Empire's secrets!" Rhomann Dey protested.

Victoria huffed, looking appalled. "You want to take her prisoner?"

"To our prison facility in Kyln. Where we can interrogate her. Gather everything she has from the Empire so we can turn this glorified chain pool into what it should be. A free system. Then, she will face justice for every single one of her crimes." Rhomann Dey promised the girl while standing behind her.

"If i let her live, she'll haunt me forever." Victoria huffed. She was persistent in killing Deathbird.

"And if you do kill her now. We'll never find out how she took control. Whoever gave her those dark abilities will just pass it on to another pawn. More children like you will suffer." Rhomann Dey insisted and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Please. Let's show the multiverse we're not afraid of her. She's not in control anymore."

Victoria stared back down at Deathbird. Who looked at the girl with an evil stare. "Strike me down. Show me my girl is still in there." Deathbird said in a sweet sounding voice of manipulation.

Victoria simply glared back at her and finally. She place her keyblade down, and spared Deathbird.

"I'm not your girl. I never was." Victoria spat before she turned and walked away. "She's all yours."

Rhomann Dey nodded and pointed his blaster at Deathbird.

"Let's get some restraints on her." Rhomann Dey ordered.

"Yes sir." A Nova officer obeyed and ran to retrieve some restraints.

* * *

Back up on the balcony, as the rain fell. Elsa was holding on to Aiden's body and weeping over him, while the other Guardians members. Zambron and Darkwing Duck, even Mickey, Donald and Goofy were there looking down at the boy with looks of sorrow. Even Marshmallow was standing there looking tearful.

And J'son, J'son stood there with tears in his eyes. Looking about as bad as the day he lost his wife. He had just discovered he had a son all of these years, and now he lost him too.

Victoria flew back up to the balcony. While Glacier-Supreme was approaching the building slowly from the distance after killing the Brood King.

Victoria fell on her knees in front of Aiden, as silent tears fell from her face looking at her fallen boyfriend.

"I couldn't save him." Victoria sobbed hard looking at Elsa. "I'm sorry..."

The Snow Queen looked up at the girl with tears in her own eyes and responded. "No. It's not your fault. I should've….."

Elsa felt that she was just as responsible for Aiden as everyone else was. Only, it was her job to take care of him. Some mother she was. But J'son knew better. No one can ever control an independent keyblade warrior like Aiden. J'son bent down and took Elsa in his arms, allowing the queen to weep hard in his chest. And allows Victoria to take hold of Aiden's body

Victoria pulled Aiden close and touched her forehead to Aiden's forehead. Her eyes closed shut as she wept for him. This was so unfair, the moment that she had been waiting for. To be free from Deathbird's chains for good. And now she can't share her victory with the boy she loves.

The Maverick is dead….Is he?

Just then after a brief moment of tears, Victoria felt a hand touch her cheek and a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. Victoria opened her eyes in shock to see Aiden awake, alive and kissing her passionately. She didn't pull away. She kissed him back until their lips separated.

The girl looked to see Aiden's eyes open and smiling warmly at the girl. As his normal pale skin tone was returning and the hole in his chest was closing.

Aiden used a special Hi-potion and elixir from his lair to prevent him from feeling the full effect of Deathbird's draining ability. This time he wasn't sick like last time, but it almost killed him...Almost doesn't kill the Maverick.

"Hey there…" Aiden whispered.

Victoria choked back a sob and wiped the tears from her face. "Hey." She smiled back at him.

The boy looked at the girl's outfit and was impressed by her new look. "I think you make red look better then I do."

Victoria sniffed as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "I was hoping to make you jealous." She smiled making that small joke.

"Yeah well you failed miserably." Aiden quipped making her giggle a little. He still mastered the blue color well.

Aiden looked back up at the others and saw Elsa crying in J'son chest.

"Hey come on now Queen. What part of 'I can't die' did you not get the last 113 times?" Aiden inquired humorously.

Elsa gasped away from J'son's chest. And turned in total shock. "AIDEN!" shouted, staring down at Aiden, her relief second only to shock. The Queen wasted no time in rushing over and hugging the boy close and planting fierce but ecstatic kisses against every surface she could reach on his face. Aiden responded by hugging his mother back.

"Alright!" Mickey cheered along with Donald and Goofy who were jumping up and down happy that Aiden's alive.

"WOOPIE!" Goofy laughed.

"Yay!" Donald cheered.

Even Darkwing Duck and Zambron were happy to see that he made it.

"YEEES!" Marshmallow cheered as well.

Pretty soon though Elsa's kisses were becoming too much for the boy's teen like pride to handle.

"Ack! Gross! Okay! Uncle uncle! I mean Google google!" Aiden whined and gagged from the multiple face kisses he was getting from Elsa. "Mom! Come on, you're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend and co-workers!"

Aiden really loves Elsa, she's his mother after all. This was unprofessional for him. Unmanly.

"Don't care…." Elsa gave a few more kisses. "Little Spark... I love you so much."

"Yeah...I love you too, but this...Oh crap." Aiden deadpanned seeing Zambron about to burst full of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LITTLE SPARK!" Zambron laughed so hard and out loud. "Your mother is embarrassing you with secrets from your childhood!"

"Hey. Bite me Ferdinand!" Aiden scoffed with a glare aimed at the minotaur.

"LITTLE SPARK! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH HOH! THIS WILL NEVER NOT BE FUNNY!" Zambron laughed while most of the others were snickering at the Minotaur's amusement.

"Uh huh. Keep talking and there will be a definitely funeral, only for a certain frozen patty melt instead." Aiden warned humorously.

"Okay Zam, knock it off. Little Spark doesn't like it." Victoria said with a sinister smirk aimed at Aiden.

"Don't encourage him." Aiden deadpanned as he stood up on his legs, then he looked up to see J'son come up to him with a smile. Aiden wasn't sure what to say. "I have to be honest. This is not how I imagined-"

Aiden was immediately cut off when J'son took the boy in a big hug. Which surprised Aiden.

Hugging his son for the first time. Aiden was taken back by this. Frozen in place, and all he could do was place his arms around his father.

"You know what? Screw how I imagined it, this is much better." Aiden said simply while hugging J'son back. This time for real. With both of them knowing.

J'son snickered at his boy's humor. "Nice to finally meet you...Son." He whispered.

"You too...Dad." Aiden whispered back while he hugged him.

As he held his son. J'son could feel a familiar presence illuminating from Aiden. As if he could feel his wife shining from this boy. J'son felt like a man who came into the hospital room. Holding his son for the first time, tears brimming in his eyes. And Aiden's eyes.

Elsa smiled with tears of joy in her eyes, seeing Aiden united with his real father for the first time. As she came up and hugged them both. The queen even kissed J'son on the lips. It's as if J'son was giving back what he had lost and more.

"I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry." Darkwing Duck muttered while fighting tears watching them.

While he was hugging his parents. Both his real father and adopted mother. Aiden looked up to see Glacier-Supreme doing something funny. Thus ruining the moment.

"Oh come on really?!" Aiden exclaimed at the robot. "Your timing is bad and you should feel bad!... God dang it! You made me use a Futurama quote on an alien planet!"

After they pulled out of the hug, everyone turned to see Glacier-Supreme using his robot fingers to gesture both happy couples into kissing. The titles ' _Elsa X J'son. And Aiden X Victoria'_ Were flashing on the center screen of the robot's eyes.

"In his defense, you built him." Victoria stated grinning at Aiden.

"Oh that's not the robot doing that. It's the irony that I had to bring those two to work with me.." Aiden responded looking at the Robot.

"Those two?" Elsa inquired about Aiden's statement.

Just then Glacier-Supreme came close with his chest just above the rails of the balcony, then a door to his metal chest opened, revealing two people who were driving the giant robot this whole time. And a passenger at the back.

"Hi everybody!" Anna waved at them from her seat.

"ANNA?!" Elsa's jaw dropped.

That's right. Anna and Kristoff were both piloting the Glacier-Supreme robot together. And there the ones that took down the Brood King. They even brought Olaf with them.

"Yes i brought them along. It would be irresponsible for a nutjob of my age to travel alone." Aiden smiled at Anna and Kristoff

"Your welcome." Anna smiled and winked.

"Hey Elsa! Did you see that fight with the giant bug?!" Olaf asked being his oblivious self. "Maybe not, you were too busy at work, but will tell you all about it later."

Anna and Kristoff walked out of the giant robot and onto the balcony when Anna ran and embraced Elsa, who of course hugged back.

"I'm so glad you're all safe." Anna whispered while hugging Elsa.

"Oh Anna…" Elsa rasped and smiled as she hugged her little sister.

Kristoff went over to J'son. "How have you been?"

"I had it rough in the pain pen earlier. But I'm good now." J'son assured him and leaned over to whisper. "Be honest with me, was it you who brought the sword out?"

"Oh yeah. I was taking your kid's advice, to not procrastinate with the better weapons." Kristoff smirked. He remembered Aiden talking about a fight scene in 'Pacific Rim'. He decided to do better the moment he found out the robot had a sword.

"Nice." J'son grinned and shared a fistbump with him.

Olaf walked around the balcony smiling in awe while looking around. "Wooow…. So this is outer space. I always wondered what was behind those clouds. Though I always imagined more cheese and the lack of oxygen." The snowman said while he was walking up to Aiden and Victoria.

Victoria looked a little shocked seeing the snowman talk. "Honestly, until this exact second, I thought he was a Build-A-Bear." She said to Aiden about Olaf.

"Maybe he is." Aiden shrugged and grinned down at the Snowman. "Hey Carrot Top."

"Hi Aiden. And hi Aiden's girlfriend." Olaf greeted them both. "I like your red outfit."

' _Is 'Aiden's girlfriend' going to be on my Guardian's business card?'_ Victoria though humorously.

"How is it that your nose doesn't rot like other vegetables?" Zambron asked looking down at Olaf curiously.

"Oh I don't see it as a vegetable? Huh, I always thought it was a fruit." Olaf pondered.

"So if you don't see it as food, it won't rot?" Zambron took his answer the wrong way.

"I...guess?" Olaf gave Zambron a weird look.

"Interesting." Zambron pondered an idea for later.

The snowman leaned up to Aiden while giving the minotaur a one eyebrow look. "I don't think your friend is all there." Olaf whispered to Aiden.

"I don't think he ever was." Aiden whispered back.

"So, what's next?" Anna asked Elsa while everyone else was standing and talking to one another.

Elsa smiled and looked back at J'son who was looking out at the view of the city. "I think Me and J'son have a few ideas." She stated as she walked up to J'son and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Anna gushed in awe watching those two kiss. The princess even turned around and beamed in delight when she saw Aiden and Victoria doing the same thing. "Oh my gosh...Yes!" Anna squealed.

Now that this journey is over. Deathbird is defeated and the Shi'ar Empire is now free. And so is J'son and Victoria. All that's left now is for everyone to do what they do best when the winds of change starts happening.

"You know i still don't know what transformation means. But I feel like this journey has really changed us all." Olaf stated while watching Aiden and Victoria kiss passionately.

* * *

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!**

 **Admit it, you thought I was going to leave it on another cliff hanger. Well nope, not after those responses I was getting for the last one. So as you can tell so much happens when the story is about to end.**

 **J'son and Aiden have finally connected as father and son. Everyone is back together. Victoria and Aiden are still a couple and their connection are now stronger then ever. Anna and Kristoff was piloting a giant robot to destroy a giant bug monster. Please comment and tell me if you thought that was cool!**

 **Also Deathbird may have killed the council of the Shi'ar, but she's no longer in control of Shi'ar Empire. She and those have supported her are either dead, defeated or turned their back on her. Like Gladiator. But what about "The guy in the black coat?" The one that gave her those dark abilities.**

 **And Speaking of Gladiator. Don't worry, he'll have something great to say to Aiden and J'son in the next chapter.**

 **The fight scenes you've just seen were inspired by 'Pacific Rim' obviously and the final boss battle from 'Star Wars The Force Unleashed II'**

 **And speaking of the next chapter. We have one more to go. It will be an epilogue chapter that will conclude a few things, hint a few things and it will involve a certain Snow Queen's wedding that takes place later on. Then this story will finally be completed. And we can focus on midquels, one-shots and most importantly. The story that takes place after this. My other current one where Aiden has met Sora.**

 **"Wait! Do i get a cameo in this?!" Sora asked.**

 **"Well see Spike." Aiden answered with a teasing smirk. "Probably not though."**

 **"Oh man." Sora whined.**

 **Oh and for those who mightbe wondering about what the Nova Corp did to Taskmaster in the past. Maverick has something to say to them. Let's hope they have something to say in their defense.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to Fav and Fallow if you like what you've read and be sure to leave comments and let me know your thoughts.**

 **And as always Disney/Square Enix fans.**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	35. The End Of A Journey

**We're Back folks!**

 **And finally we reach to the end! If you've all been reading my other story. Kingdom Hearts II: Guardians Of The Multiverse. Then you know where it goes after this. I'll even leave a hint for a certain OC owned by 'Haxorus Knight' in the middle.**

 **"Oh great..." Maverick groaned knowing who the OC is.**

 **Save it for the first battle Mav.**

 **Anyway. In this chapter. There will be a montage at the epilogue between two scenes that take place during a wedding. One scene is the wedding ceremony. And the other we'll cut too is a performance on stage for the happy couple. Hint Hint!**

 **Also during one of the epilogue sections of this chapter. I will include a cameo of a certain team of heroes everybody knows of at this point. And they'll be introduced in the same way Superman was in the movie 'Shazam'. And if you've seen the ending of the MCU film Guardians Of The Galaxy. Then you'll probably recognize some secondary characters and a few moments from the film. Like what happened to a certain wooden friend of ours.**

 **"Oh boy..." Maverick grinned.**

 **Anyhow let's answer some readers before we wrap up here. Let's answer some comments.**

 **Haxorus Knight: Oh i will! The end of this journey starts one we all know of. And Aiden will be along for the ride!**

 **KingdomWarrior125 "Thank you! Yeah she was! Victoria is perfect for Aiden.  
**

 **"That's my girl! WHOO!" Aiden cheered. "FOOTBALL!"**

 **Anyhow. Forgive me for any typos i might have missed in this chapter. I was in a rush to post this final chapter and it was intended to be released two days ago. I've just been so busy with work and other matters. But now's it here. The conclusion of the Maverick's second chapter, and first journey across the stars.**

 **And now that we've reached the end...**

 **LET'S GET DANGEROUS!**

* * *

 **The End Of A Journey Is The Start Of A Destiny.**

 ** _Over in Xandar…. Capital of the Nova Empire..…._**

Hours after they had won the fight. Aiden along with his family and team were taken to Xandar where they are to meet with Nova Prime, who has much to say to all of them. Outside of the entrance to Nova HQ, Nova Prime stood at the steps of the entrance with her men, who all stood at attention, showing respect to the Guardians of the Multiverse. Saluting them as they stood. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy stood with her.

Maverick and Blaze stood together with the team standing with them. While J'son stood with Elsa and the royal family.

"On behalf of the Nova Corps. We'd like to express our profound gratitude. For helping us win the war against the Shi'ar and saving their Empire." Nova Prime spoke to Maverick and his team the Guardians. "You have ended a war that we thought would never end in this galaxy or any galaxy. And have saved many lives. For that we are indebted to you all."

"Your welcome." J'son grinned.

Then Nova Prime looked at Elsa. "We will consider you and your planet….world...Universe. Is that the word?" Nova Prime guessed.

"Mmhmm...More or less." Anna answered for her sister with a smile.

Nova Prime nodded. "We will consider your home, your kingdom as an ally and we will do business with your kingdom and come to your aid should you ever need us." She stated.

"Your Majesty. What about the world order?" Donald whispered his concern to Mickey about two separate worlds/ universes interacting with each other.

"It's okay Donald. With Aiden being the Maverick, he gives the Nova Corps authorization to interact with his world. His home is not bound by the order, so we can go to his world at any time without having to be so discreet about where we came from." King Mickey whispered a reassurance to his friend.

"Oh. Okay." Donald smiled and felt relieved. He's always been faithful to the world order, but he's open to any means of changes that's a benefit to others.

Then as a Nova officer presented a layout of a medal of honor, each for the Maverick and every member of his team.

"And to the Maverick, and the Guardians of the Multiverse. We thank you for your services to the Nova, and every universe, you have our respect and gratitude." Nova Prime stated as she herself prepared to give a medal to each and every member of Aiden's team.

The medals were pure alien gold and silver, perfectly formed into the shape of the Nova Corps Insignia. Nova Prime placed the first one on Maverick. Who nodded in response. Elsa was impressed that Maverick had no witty remarks or quips. Guess he knew that there's a time and place for that. So then Nova Prime presented a medal to Blaze, then Zambron the Crusher. Then Darkwing Duck, then Elsa and J'son. Even Anna and Kristoff were also given a medal for defeating the Brood King.

Even Olaf who was with them…..was also given a medal. He did after all find the button that activated Glacier-Supreme's sword during the final battle. Kristoff just remembered to use it on the monster.

Leave it to a snowman who figured out how to end the fight quickly with no added casualties.

"Thank you Ma'am, I will make sure to hang this over my fireplace." Olaf chirped.

"You? Have a fireplace?" Nova Prime inquired, due to the fact that he's made of snow.

"Yep. Don't worry I know not to touch." Olaf gave a thumb up.

Nova Prime gave him an odd look but smiled and nodded. Before going back over to talk to Elsa and J'son. She had one last medal to give.

"I believe this one was meant for 'tree' friend." Nova Prime stated handing the last Medal to Elsa. And looked at Maverick with sincere remorse. "My condolences."

She was speaking of Groot.

"It's fine. He would've been honored." Maverick sighed, taking the medal meant for Groot and stored it inside his magic ring, then he added. "And he probably would've been too busy drinking from the water fountain over there."

Maverick meant the fountain over by the yard near the main building. He imagined Groot getting distracted by the running water like he did in Corona and Arendelle and drinking from it like a parched plant. Maverick earned a few snickers from the Nova officers and his friends for saying that. Groot would've loved to have seen all of this. But despite his grief. Aiden will always keep his promise he made to his mother.

To always keep moving forward.

* * *

 ** _Afterwards inside the Nova HQ main lobby…._**

After the guardians were honored by Nova Prime and given their medals. Rhomann Dey who rightfully took the place of Garthan Saal after his tragic demise on Chandilar. Was speaking privately with J'son and Maverick while everyone else was talking and chatting among each other in the lobby.

They walked to the balcony while Denarian Dey explained what's going to happen to the Shi'ar now that Deathbird was no longer Empress.

"With their Council now gone, due to her killing all of them. The Nova will elect new officials to lead them and their Empire." Denarian Dey explained.

"Well, you could just make their Empire, part of your Empire." J'son pointed out.

"That's…...the idea." Denarian Dey raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but you did just say 'their Empire.' I mean it's not theirs anymore. So…" Maverick shrugged trying to prove his Dad's point.

Denarian Dey snickered. "Good point. Sorry we've been at war with these guys for so long, it's kinda hard to imagine what life will be like now that they're on our map." He remarked leaning his arm on the rails of the balcony while looking out. "This really does change everything."

"Speaking of changes. What's going to happen to Anthony?" Maverick asked point blank.

Denarian Dey looked at him. "Who? Oh you mean Taskmaster. We're picking him up at this very second from those NSA deputies that erased his memories. And since it would probably make us look like dicks to him, if we lock him up for crimes he doesn't remember…." He stated.

"Are you letting him go?" J'son figured.

"Well, yeah. But on another Earth. We were contacted by an associate of ours from SHIELD to take Mr Masters off our hands and give him a fresh start." Denarnian Dey stated about Taskmaster's new life ahead of him.

"Good to know you, Space Rangers, are pretty considerate, even if you still screwed him and his team over years ago." Maverick revealed some facts.

"What do you mean?" Denarnian Dey quizzed wondering where this was going.

Maverick was never going to let what he learned from Taskmaster slide.

"When we were kicking the crap out of each other, he would shoot me and stab me and I would do it back at him." Maverick went in detail and spilled the beans finally. "But during one of our fights. He pointed out that his team the 'Shadow Initiative'. Were sent to an instance battle against the Kree, to die. Because he was too dangerous to keep around. And his team was expendable."

Maverick had a serious look on his face when he stated all of this.

"The kid is a living lie detector. He would know if Task was lying." J'son pointed out to Dey.

"Which he wasn't." Maverick scowled.

"Woah. Listen kid, i-" Denarian Dey tried to say.

"Careful. That's my son you're talking to." J'son gave Dey a look and a warning.

"Easy. Listen. You got this all wrong. We didn't send him there to kill him. The Kree general Barthaan had a secret Kree weapon called the Burg Ray. stationed on the outpost on D'bari V. The general contacted Saal on the radio that he had the weapon aimed directly at Xandar." Denarian Dey explained.

Maverick isn't detecting a lie in his words. "Alright...Go on." He nodded.

"So they had Anthony and his team, including his wife held hostage. And General Barthaan told us it was either them or this city. So Saal decided that Nova should fall back. Despite the fact that I told him myself that it was a bad idea. But the bastard always knew what's best." Denarian Dey sighed remembering his friend's words that day. "So because the Nova couldn't risk thousands of lives over a few. We had no choice but to retreat, and Anthony's team was executed. Shot to death in front of him. But before they could shoot him last. Anthony snapped and killed everyone in the room and even killed General Barthaan. Kicked everyone's ass and blew up the Burg Ray."

"Sounds like something he would do." Maverick remarked.

"But before he could get in contact with us, we made it back to base where we discovered that our communications mainframe was being hijacked. And some scam artist pretending to be a whistle blower sent a falsified report to Anthony telling him that Saal sent him there to die, which was a lie. Point blank and simple." Denarian Dey explained.

Maverick of course detected no lie. Everything Dey was saying, was the truth. All this time the Nova were innocent. And Task was never a victim of anyone's inactions or act of injustice. But a victim of circumstance. Kind of like how Aiden hated Peter Pan at first for leaving him to die. But when he found out the truth. He and Pan made amends.

Aiden and Anthony were the same in that regard. And he was glad to know Task was being given a new beginning after everything. Except he forgot about his loved ones. His wife. But at least Task will no longer live with the pain of knowing that he lost her.

"I believe there's a saying from an old space film your mother once showed me. ' The Needs of the Many outweighs the needs of the few.' So I think we both get it." J'son spoke up for Maverick.

"No hard feelings? I mean this is a lot to take in but I get that some things are beyond your control." Maverick offered a handshake to Denarian Dey.

"None taken." Denarian Dey smiled and shook his hand.

Then one thing came to Maverick's mind.

"I have only one question. Did you ever find out who was the scam artist who stole Saal's voice and forged the fake report that day?" Maverick asked about the guy that hijacked their communications.

"We're still not sure. We searched the building but whoever did it managed to escape. A Nova troop came up to me and Saal and told us both, they saw some freak in a black coat fleeing the scene." Denarian Dey revealed.

Maverick's eyes widened a little. There it is again! A guy in a black coat! Coincidence? Don't count on it! Maverick doesn't believe in coincidences, all of this is connected.

What does this all mean?

* * *

 ** _Down in the holding cells….._**

Inside one of the main holding cells. Deathbird was locked in a containment tank, similar to what she had Elsa locked in when the Snow Queen was forced to listen to J'son torture. Only this one contains all of her draining abilities. Soon to be removed. Her powers of darkness were also gone. Due to her failure to stop the Maverick and his team.

Now Deathbird was forced to stand there in the dark cell. Locked in a box as she waits for the Nova to put her on trial. Whatever her punishment may be. It will be fitting for her crimes and to make sure she never hurts anyone ever again.

Alone, Deathbird heard someone enter in, but saw no one. She knew who it was. Blaze appeared standing there, the girl turned her stealth mode off and glared up at Deathbird. Because Blaze wasn't allowed in there, she had to sneak in. She had a few words to get off her chest.

Blaze shifted back into Victoria and glared up at the woman who raised her. Used her. "I let you live." The girl said in a low cold tone.

Deathbird's response was only a blank, unreadable expression. As she listened to the girl talk.

"You say I'm a weapon, meant to kill. But I chose to spare you." Victoria stated. "You left me in your shadow for too long and never saw the light that cast it. You may the reason why I have better control over my powers, all those years of torture and scream. And maybe you were right, that i was the cause of my parents death…"

Deathbird kept staring and listening, her expression never shifting to another.

"Whatever. I now take control of my path, my destiny and what happens from here on out. And I give full credit to my true family and friends. They are my power. You may have had control you had over me and every bad or good thing that ever happened to me in the past, and maybe I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for you. but either way… I let you live." Victoria finally stated. "I've finally broken your hold over me."

She assured herself that because she spared the life of Deathbird. Which was Victoria's own choice.

Then as Victoria turned to leave. She heard her former mentor and enemy say this to her.

"I'm proud of you little one. You're freedom, and your independent strength. Suits you well." Deathbird finally said with a small smile.

Victoria balled her fists, not even looking at her. As she shifted back into Blaze and went into stealth mode. And left her in the dark.

Alone Deathbird chuckled. "I look forward to picking up where we left off."

* * *

 ** _Later on the roof of the Nova HQ building….._**

Denarian Dey led the team up to the roof to show them something, as they were walking around the top walkway, he gave the team more info they should know about.

"You show know, Deathbird was going to destroy this city if she ever got her hands on that pink looking crystal you were looking for." Denerian Dey said to Maverick.

"Were you going through her diary?" Kristoff asked while wondering how they figured that out. It's not like the Nova Corps had contact with Deathbird in the past.

"No she said so herself on the way over here." Denarian Dey chuckled and pointed out. "We've got the M'kraan crystal now being contained in one of our secret vaults. It will take a miracle for someone to get close enough to smell that thing, let alone to try and steal it."

"That's good." Elsa said with a smile.

"Also the Brood are now all but extinct. Because you squashed their main breeder the Brood King. There won't be anything left of them in a few days." Denarian Dey staid to Anna and Kristoff, he was impressed by how well they took it down. "Where did you two learn to ride a giant robot?"

"Playing Video games." Anna and Kristoff said at the same time.

Elsa giggled a little when she saw Maverick slowly raising his hand, meaning he's the reason they got good at it.

"Huh….. Whoever said that stuff rots your brain obviously sucked at life." Denarian Dey remarked. As he led them over to a landing platform on the roof. "Anyway. What do you think?"

Everyone was blown away by what they saw. Including Maverick

"Say what?" Maverick muttered in shock seeing what they all saw.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original design as possible. But we also had some new touches." Denarian Dey stated. "You can thank King Mickey for giving us the designs."

It was Maverick's new ship. It looked so much like the Star-Search. Only the engines were updated and the wings were a slightly different shape. Plus a few added weapons. But with the same blue and green color scheme and shinier metal.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Anna squealed in delight seeing the ship.

Maverick was truly astounded. "You can't see it because of the mask but I'm drooling. Thank you." He said to Denarian Dey.

He smiled. "I have a family. They're alive because of you." Denarian Dey stated.

Their actions stopped Deathbird from attacking every world with the M'kraan crystal. Every single one of them smiled. Knowing what they had done for the multiverse.

"Oh and one more thing." Denarian Dey looked at J'son. "Your criminal record has also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking the law in the future."

Elsa was dumbfounded hearing this about J'son. "Criminal record? What criminal record?!"

J'son chuckled nervously. While everyone else went to the ship to give them some space. With knowing looks and smirks.

"I'll tell you about it later." J'son said to her carefully, trying to avoid her scolding look.

Elsa sighed and said to Dey. "Don't worry. We'll be keeping an eye on Jase here, from here on out." She promised him.

"Sweet. Good luck in the doghouse Mister Knife." Denarian Dey smirked at him.

"Yeah…. I'm definitely getting rid of that name." J'son deadpanned.

Back over with Maverick and the team, while Anna and Kristoff went inside to check out the new gummi ship. Maverick was chatting about what's next for all of them. He and Blaze shifted back into Aiden and Victoria as they spoke to Zambron and Darkwing Duck.

"So, what's next for you two?" Victoria asked them.

I believe I shall head back to Narnia. My new home and calling is waiting for me there." Zambron stated with a sure smile.

"And I shall head back to my life of fighting crime in St. Canard." Darkwing Duck spoke like a bold hero and then went back in a normal tone. "And of course, Gosalyn might be wondering where i am by now, i gotta stop her before she starts playing good cop bad cop on all of my neighbors."

Gosalyn would take a missing father's case seriously, because she would be giving all of the punches.

"Well you take care of yourself Darkwing. Tell Gosalyn she's welcome to come and push the boat out with us in Arendelle. You both are." Aiden shook Darkwing Duck's hand.

"Thank you Aid. Though I do believe she'll do more then push the boat out." Darkwing Duck remarked while shaking his hand.

"Push what boat out?" Zambron inquired, not understanding the metaphor, as always.

"That reminds me." Aiden took out a book and handed it to Zambron. It was titled **'Metaphors Dictionary.'** By Elyse Sommer and Dorrie Weiss.

Zambron looked at Aiden gratefully. "I shall read it everyday. Thank you Maverick. All of you, for everything."

"It's been real Zam." Aiden shook his hand.

"That it has Maverick. Whatever that means." Zambron smiled while shaking his hand and he looked at Victoria. "And farewell to you too Blaze."

Victoria smiled "Thanks. Let's give you both a ride home." she gestured to them to follow inside the ship.

And so on that note, everyone walked aboard Maverick's gummi ship to go home and draw this adventure to a close.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere in the world that never was….._**

Two guys in a black coat were watching Deathbird's cell on a big security screen at their lair of the Organization.

"Shall I amount a rescue for this one?" The black hooded figure twirling a playing card in his hand asked.

The leader responded. "No. She has served her purpose. We have collected enough data from every one of her associates who encountered the Maverick. Now it's time for phase three." The hooded figure in the deep voice responded. "Let us move on with Project Stormur."

* * *

 ** _Later on in Twilight Town….._**

After everything that's happened. Aiden and his family came to an agreement, among other things. But one in particular is that there are no more secrets that are to be kept, from friends or family. Which included all of Aiden's closest friends. All of them.

Which brings Maverick to this very moment.

Maverick was sitting on a couch telling his tale to everyone listening. He invited certain people he wanted to tell. Or rather confess about everything that happened to him.

"And just like that. My first and probably not so final frontier, came to a close." Maverick sighed and shifted back into Aiden before looking at everyone. "So. What do you think?"

Right in front of Aiden was his friends from this town. Hayner. Pence and Olette. Sitting on the other couch sitting with shocked looks and at a loss for words.

Aiden brought his friends to their gang hideout 'The Unusual Spot'. There he told them everything. The whole story about his life and everything that happened.

"Let me get this all straight. You were born on another Earth?" Hayner started

"Damn straight." Aiden nodded.

"And you ended in a different Earth from that one?" Pence added.

"Yep." Aiden nodded.

"And on that Earth you're an adopted prince?" Olette asked.

"totally." Aiden nodded.

"And you're also a mystical warrior. Who's also half alien?" Pence asked.

"Damn straight." Aiden nodded.

"And your picking now to tell us all of this?" Hayner inquired sounding like he was getting mad. "All this time, you've been keeping this a secret from all of us?"

"Hey. Don't take it personal Hays. I know this seems like you missed an entire franchise while you were busy playing Sly Cooper….And eating Goldfish..." Aiden said, trying to find the right way to say sorry.

"basically that's the closest you'll ever get to hearing him say he's sorry." Victoria said standing in a corner while drinking a soda can. She was kinda amused watching this.

"We know. We've known him for quite a while." Hayner glared at Aiden.

"God Hays, that stare. It's like the sudden disapproval of every morbid grandchild..." Aiden muttered and chuckled nervously. "Anyway….what do you think?"

"What do I think?! You really wanna know what I think?! I think!" Hayner yelled as his glare hardened. Then His glare warped into the biggest smile of excitement he could mustard. "THIS IS SO DANG AWESOME! WE GOT A ROYAL ALIEN WARRIOR FOR A BEST FRIEND! HAHA!"

"Jesus. Now I know why this place is called Twilight Town." Aiden deadpanned in his breath while looking down. "None of the drama is done correctly."

Anti 'Twilight' joke ladies!

"Aw...there there." Victoria mocked teasingly and patted her boyfriend's head.

"You guys are so cute together." Olette gushed while smiling at them.

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream! This calls for one heck of a celebration! Whoo hoo!" Hayner ran out cheering and echoed. "You're awesome Aid!"

"Don't patronize me buddy!" Aiden said back and snickered as his friend left.

"I have only one more question. How do you do this and the Foreign Internship?" Pence asked.

Aiden looked up at Pence with a raised eyebrow. "This is the Foreign Internship." He stated the irony.

"Ooooh…." Pence muttered.

' _This was easier than I thought.'_ Aiden thought to himself.

Of course after that, he introduced the gang to his family. And his world. Everything adjusted well. From then on, there were no more secrets kept from all those he cared about.

* * *

 ** _One night In Arendelle…_**

Tonight has been at least a week or so since the final battle against Deathbird. Everything has been going well for the Frozen family. Given how much that has changed, they've been through a lot together. Including Aiden.

In the face of how much tech and advances were granted to Arendelle by the Nova Empire (Who were now including a joined and renewed Shi'ar Empire), the rest of the world were not trusted to receive these advancements easily. Only those who were close allies to Arendelle. Like Corona.

Which was a precautionary measure to make sure those who were a threat to Elsa's kingdom would not get their hands on their no technology. Like Weselton and the Southern Isles.

Plus Arendelle hadn't really caught up with the common 21st century tech they had been introduced to through Aiden. So there are some things they haven't given up yet despite what advancements they're entitled to. For example, everyone still uses horses and reindeers.

Some traditions are hard to leave behind when you're not feeling the changes yet.

Which didn't bother J'son seeing that Arendelle was so much like Spatrax in that regard, only with more ice and Norwegian themed. Speaking of Spartax, the Nova Corps had informed him that his planet did have survivors from its destruction. But they all moved on to other worlds after they were scattered. Which was hard for him to figure out, but for the sake of his new home, his new family, and his son. He accepted it and moved on. He and Elsa have been getting closer especially, with each passing day. And so were Aiden and Victoria. The family accepted her very well and even gave the girl her own bedroom in the castle.

The kingdom recognized Victoria as Aiden's future consort. Even if marriage is not on Aiden and Victoria's mind at their time of age.

Currently while everyone had gone to bed that night. Aiden came out of the bathroom in his pajamas and went over to his desk by the balcony doors. He poured water into a white vase. Which had nothing in it but a long stick poking out of the soil.

This particular stick however was…..what was left of Groot after his death. It didn't make sense to some people but Elsa was one of the few who understood. Aiden needed this as a reminder of the first friend he had ever made when he was taken from his world, and his mother.

It's like as long as he kept this twig as a plant in his room. Groot never left him.

After watering it, he gave the plant a downcasted smile. "Good night pal." Aiden whispered before turning around.

But just as the boy was about to get into bed.

"I am Groot." He heard a chimey high pitched voice say.

Aiden stopped everything and halted right where he was standing before his left foot touched the floor. He swiftly turned his neck as fast as the muscles in his neck could. He saw his plant. Or rather, the stick. Waking up. And yawning, with the same brown yellow eyes as Groot and stretching out tiny wooden arms. That looked like Groots arms. The stick looked at Aiden and smiled like Groot. But truth be told. This newborn talking stick….is Groot.

 **(Queen - Somebody To Love)**

 **(Sung by Aiden)**

 **Can anybody find me somebody to love**

"I am Groot." The plant smiled at Aiden. Translate: _"Hello Aiden."_

Aiden was flabbergasted. "No Way." he said with a smile growing and tears in his eyes.

He got his best friend back.

* * *

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Epilogue 1.**

* * *

 ** _Eleven months later….._**

Everyone gathered together to celebrate the royal wedding of beloved Queen Elsa and J'son.

That night, in the chapel. The wedding ceremony was on. Neon images of the bride and groom were everywhere on the walls of the chapel, ever changing and flashing green for Elsa and blue for J'son. With Ice patterns around them. Everyone worked hard with the staff to make this wedding perfect, plus Aiden added in a few surprises thanks to IRIS, his magic, and his girlfriend Victoria adding some extra helping firepower. Well not literally, but she did threaten everybody to not ruin this wedding or she'll BBQ the first wedding crashers who cause any crap and open up a can of lighting.

Plus it was a miracle for everyone to keep Olaf and Baby Groot to keep them from eating the wedding ice cream cake.

* * *

 ** _(Later on stage...)_**

Music continues as Aiden is singing On a stage with a choir of Snowgies singing. Only their voices weren't so high pitched and chime lick. Rather they sang like a group from a 70s band. Aiden sings on stage holding a microphone and wearing a nice outfit from the wedding, and wearing his sunglasses.)

 **"Alright now, let me give it to you straight. Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet!"** Aiden sang well.

 **"Take a look at yourself!"** the Choir sung

" Take a look in the mirror and cry." Aiden sung

 **"and cry!"** Choir sung out.

 **"Lord, what you're doing to me!"** Aiden voiced out.

 **"Yeah yeah!"** Choir sang.

 **"I have spent all my years in believing you! But I just can't get no relief, LORD!"** Aiden voiced out with perfect modulation in his singing voice. **"Somebody!"**

 **"Somebody!"** The Snowgie choir sang.

 **"Ooh somebody!"** Aiden sang.

 **"Somebody!"** The Snowgie choir sang.

 **Can anybody find ME!?"** Aiden and the choir of Snowgies sang out loud as Aiden ended that part on a good note. **"** **Somebody to love!"**

* * *

 _ **(Earlier...back to the wedding...)**_

The wedding was announced and the whole kingdom was invited. Rapunzel and her family came as well, along with her parents and Cassandra and Lance. Even Lances adopted daughters Red and Angry.

Including some folks from other worlds. Like Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Darkwing Duck came over with sidekick Launchpad and Gosalyn. Zambron came over as well. Even Denarian Saal came over with his pink skinned wife and daughter. Which the royal family was more than happy to invite. Along with many others.

King Mickey and his friends couldn't come though. He had some keyblade wielding business to take care of in the other worlds. No matter. Aiden will have this all on video.

Up at the altar, with all of the guests watching. Elsa was wearing a white wedding dress made of ice. While J'son was wearing an outfit similar to the late King Agnar's royal outfit. The same out Elsa's father wore.

They both stood next to each other at the altar, the bishop went on once again with his long ceremonial words about love and relationships and connections and all the sappy boring stuff that almost killed both Aiden and Victoria of boredom.

Speaking of which, Aiden was wearing an outfit similar to Anna and Kristoff's wedding. Only it held the same color schemes as his Maverick suit. While Victoria was wearing a purple and red dress with her red hair in a bond.

Anna and Kristoff were wearing nice wedding outfits. Kristoff was wearing an indigo color to match Anna's attire.

The whole family stood in their place at the altar as the ceremony went on. Once the rings were presented by Aiden, who performed the same magic like the last wedding and formed two ice rings. The one with blue and white diamonds was placed on Elsa's finger and a white metallic one formed of ice was placed on J'son's ring.

* * *

 ** _(Back to the singing...)_**

 **"I work hard..."** Aiden sang on.

 **"he works hard!"** The Snowgie choir echoed.

 **"every day of my life. I work 'til I ache in my bones! At the end!"** Aiden sang.

 **"at the end of the day!"** The Snowgie choir sung loud.

 **"I take home my hard earned pay ALL! On my own! I get down..."** Aiden sang.

 **"down!"** The Snowgie choir sang.

 **"on my knees..."** Aiden went on.

 **"knees!"** The Snowgie choir sang and with Aiden as he sung on.

 **"And I start to pray!** **Til the tears run down from my eyes! LORD! Somebody!"** Aiden sung while hitting some new notes.

 **"Somebody!"** The Snowgie choir sung. **  
**

 **"Ooh somebody!"** Aiden sung.

 **"Please!"** The Snowgie choir sang with him. **"** **can anybody find ME!"**

 **"SOMEBODY TO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!"** Aiden sang out loud with a high note.

* * *

 _ **(Back to the wedding...)**_

"Do you, Sir J'son of Spartax. Take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The Bishop asked J'son.

"I do." J'son answered while holding Elsa's hand.

"Do you, Queen Elsa. Take Sir J'son to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The bishop repeated the same questions to the Queen.

"I do." Elsa smiled up at J'son.

"Then, with the blessing of Arendelle. And of those hear and not hear today. I present to you. King J'son of Arendelle and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You may kiss the bride." The bishop declared.

As soon as those words were said. Elsa and J'son immediately gave each other a passionate kiss, with all of the guests watching as they clapped and applauded. And the family was thrilled that their hour of love had finally come.

* * *

 ** _During the wedding celebration at the ball….._**

Aiden stood with his back turned to everyone who was watching him one stage. As Green and Blue Neon lights changed around the stage in stripes like a light show. Then he turned and continued. While moving like Freddy Mercury.

 **"I work hard!"** Aiden sang while moving to the rhythm on stage.

 **"He works Hard!"** The Snowgie Choir sang.

"Everyday..." Aiden sang.

 **"Everyday!"** The Snowgies sang then both them and Aiden went. **"I try and i try and I TRY!"**

Then Aiden took over as he sung on like a pro. Putting some raw power to that voice of his. **"But EEEEEEEVERY body wants to put me down! They say I'm going crazy! They say I got a lot of water in my brain! Ah, got no common sense! I got nobody left to believe in!"** Aiden went up a note with the choir. **"HEY HEY!"**

 **"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAAAH!"** The Snowgie Choir sang.

Then as Aiden constructed an ice air guitar. And went on with the drum also. The guest cheered like fans at a consort. Even Anna was whistling and clapping. Elsa was cheering and Olaf was laughing. Everyone else had a reaction including Victoria who smiled brightly while she was holding little Adina in her arms. Acting like a second cousin to Aiden's little cousin.

Then the singing went on. With Aiden and the Snowgies Choir.

 **"I just gotta get out of this prison cell! One day..."** Aiden sang on.

 **"Someday!"** the Snowgie Choir echoed.

 **I'm gonna be free, LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!"** Aiden voiced out as the music paused less than briefly. For effect. Then….. Aiden started freestyle jogging backwards to the beat of the Snowgie choir chanting in the song

 **"Find. Me. Somebody to love. Find. Me. Somebody to love. Find. Me. Somebody to love. Find. Me. Somebody to love. Find. Me. Somebody to love. Find. Me. Somebody to love. Find. Me. Somebody to love."** The Snowgies Choir!

"Oh I'm sorry I thought this was a wedding, not Dracula's funeral. Come on! You know the words!" Aiden called out on the microphone. Gesturing everyone to sing with the choir while he was stepping.

Which everyone started repeating with the choir. Including the royal family. **"Find. Me. Somebody to love. Find. Me. Somebody to love. Find. Me. Somebody to love!"**

 **"Woooooaah WAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Aiden harmonized letting his voice hit some loud notes.

"Testify man!" Hayner voiced out from his table with Pence and Olette.

"WHOO!" Anna cheered out.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" J'son yelled out.

Aiden paced back and forth like a natural singer on stage while he pointed at J'son with a smirk while holding his microphone. While he was harmonizing with the choir showing off his voice as the colors of the neon lights on stage changed rapidly.

 **"Find. Me. Somebody to love! Find. Me. Somebody to love! Find. Me. Somebody to love! CAN ANYBODY FIND MEEEEEEE!"** Everyone sang.

 **"SOMEBODY TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."** Aiden hit his highest note and yelled out in his best way of singing it. **"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!"**

Then the music played on until the end.

* * *

 **Epilogue 2.**

* * *

 ** _Later at the wedding banquet…._**

Aiden was in his Maverick form with Victoria in her Blaze form. Sitting at the biggest table was in the middle of the ballroom. With the family and Rapunzel's family seat with their friends. With everyone there. Including the former members of the guardians and some empty seats for a few more wanted guests. While Maverick was receiving compliments. From everyone at the table.

"Aiden you were amazing!" Rapunzel gushed while.

"Never even the halls of Olympus have i ever heard a voice so grand!" Zambron said wild holding his lamb mutton up.

While Maverick was being praised for his performance. Little Baby Groot was on the table eating a dinner roll from the variety of food that was at the wedding banquet. After he finished his bread he looked up at Anna and asked. "I am Groot?"

"Of course you can cutie." Anna smiled warmly and passed the plate of dinner rolls to him. Which the tiny tree dived right into.

"Be sure to save room for cake." Elsa snickered at the little cute tree.

"Yeah I bet Freddy himself is rolling in his grave for not having a dope voice like mine. But let's not make this night about me." Maverick reminded who's wedding this is while holding a can of soda.

"Right…..Let's make it about the mystery of why those empty seats are reserved? I assume you invited Santa and his reindeer right?" Eugene grinned about the still empty seats at the table.

"Wait, I thought i was Santa. I've got a Reindeer." Kristoff stated humorous gesturing Sven who's sitting next to him, though the reindeer is big enough to not need a chair obviously.

Most of them laughed at this.

"No, I don't think so. Otherwise my Christmas wish would come early. And Eugene is still here." Cassandra smirked playfully at Eugene.

"Burn..." Red and Angry giggled.

"She got you there man." Lance snickered at his friend's sour face.

"Oh haha, very funny lady Grinch." Eugene said sarcastically.

The others engaged into the conversation.

"Santa is real?" Pence inquired.

"No, don't be silly. Everybody knows it's a secret agency that's bent on controlling the income popularity of Christmas." Gosalyn stated while leaning on the table, like she's telling a scary story.

"She scares me when she talks like that." Launchpad whispered in Darkwing Duck's ear.

"She does that to everybody." Darkwing Duck deadpanned.

"Actually I kinda still am curious. Who are those extra seats for?" Denarian Dey asked while he was seated next to his wife and daughter.

"We gave Aid here permission to invite some more friends from only one more world." J'son answered.

"Just. one more." Elsa firmly reminded her son who saluted back to her humorously.

"I am Groot?" Baby Groot asked.

"Don't worry. They should be here any minute now." Maverick assured his little tree friend. "Assuming they're not stopping for drive through."

"And no, these won't be anyone from the first set of worlds we visited. These guys we met last week." Blaze stated.

"We helped them stop aliens from grilling and flattening their world's New York. Which ironically seems to be the one place aliens love to attack so much." Maverick said while making a blockbuster joke.

"How do you flatten something after grilling it? It's too hard to flatten." Zambron asked as he didn't understand the metaphor.

Elsa snickered. "No. He means he helped stop them from destroying their city." The Queen explained.

"Sounds like a typical Saturday night for this mild mallard cape crusader." Darkwing remarked.

"Oh these guys are everything but mild." Maverick stated. Then he looked over and grinned. "Speaking of which…"

Just as the doors opened six figures in outfits came in from the entrance to the ball, along with a big muscular green guy in a suit and tie.

There were gasps of shock all through the room as the guests from every table dropped their jaws. As they walked over to the table.

The royal family turned and were immediately shocked. In fact everyone at the table was. Except for the ones who were sitting and facing opposite from the entrance. Like Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Right on cue." J'son knew with a smirk that these guys were coming, Aiden told him.

"No way…" Kristoff said with his eyes widened, even Sven dropped his jaw.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna squealed in delight seeing these guys.

"SOMEBODY PINCH ME!" Rapunzel squealed as well. "This has got to be a dream!"

"Wooooah!" Flynn and Elise was in utter shock as their parents, with big smiles like they were total fans.

"Actually I might be dreaming, please tell me you've got your frying pan, because i have to be sure." Eugene said in shock.

"Sorry I didn't pack it for her." Lance was with them as well as he faintly squeaked in joy.

"I didn't either." Red stated while just as suprised as her sister

"Same here." Angry added with wide eyes.

"Oh boy…" Darkwing Duck gulped and muttered with a nervous smile.

"Oh man, now I'm excited. Be glad I'm not driving?!" Launchpad beamed in delight.

"Holy Comic Con!" Gosalyn gasped in joy.

This group of heroes that has walked in and surprised everyone. Everybody in Arendelle was familiar with these mystery guests. Because their story was told in story books and stage shows. Courtesy of Aiden for anonymously sharing his modern interests to this world.

And comics.

"Aiden...How did you?" Elsa said in such awestruck.

Maverick just winked at her and smiled, she smiled widely back seeing this surprise.

"What? What's everyone gasping at?" Hayner looked confused. He couldn't see from his side of the table.

"You might wanna turn around." Anna smirked, gesturing to him and his friends to turn.

"Definitely turn around." Elsa was smiling with her.

"Remember to breathe." J'son quipped with a smirk.

"How's it going Shellhead?" Maverick greeted one of them.

"Nice to see you again Nat." Blaze greeted.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot greeted them.

"Hi people from Aiden's comic book collection!" Olaf waved at them cheerfully.

Hayner was confused until he saw Pence and Olette drop their jaws. So he turned to look at what they were looking at. To see that it was none other than…

THE AVENGERS!

 **(Play a soft hint version of the Avengers theme...)**

Ironman, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Hawkeye, and the Hulk in a suit (He can't show off his body in front of all of these nobles).

They came and sat in the empty seats that were facing Maverick's seat, and on the left next to Hayner's seat. He turned the moment the Avengers took their seats.

"Huh!" Hayner yelped in shock seeing them.

"Yep." Maverick grinned and quipped. "This just happened folks."

* * *

 **Epilogue 3.**

* * *

 ** _The next morning on Destiny Island…_**

A certain boy in big yellow shoes and spiky hair was snoozing on the sands of the beach that morning. He was having a dream that felt more like a battle and a journey. With a voice speaking.

 _You are the one who will open the door._

He woke up when it was all over. He sat up for a few moments, he had a deep yawn. Then he went to lay back down when he saw a beautiful young girl with red hair towering over him. "WHOA!"

He turned to see the, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." the boy said.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing out here." Kairi smirked teasingly.

"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"

Sora felt something hit him in the head. "Are you still dreaming?" Kairi snickered.

"It wasn't a dream!" Sora then began to wonder. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah sure." Kairi scoffed and folded her arms behind her back as she walked forward in front of Sora to look at the ocean.

Sora then decided to change the subject and sat up on the sand. "Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

Kairi snickered "I told you before. I don't remember." She answered.

"Nothing…..at all?" Sora quizzed.

"Nothing." She shrugged while still looking out.

"You ever want to go back?" Sora guessed.

"Hmm...Well. I'm happy here." Kairi chirped.

"Really…" Sora muttered. He wasn't sure if that was true.

"But you know. I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi admitted optimistically.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there." Sora smiled and looked out with her. "I wanna see 'em all."

That you will Sora. That you will.

"I'll race you!" Kairi said.

"Huh?" Sora asked. "What, are you kidding?" Asked Riku. "Ready?" Kairi asked before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting. "Go!"

With that they got back on the feet and ran for it. They looked like the boys were evenly matched with Kairi laughing right behind them trying to catch up.

* * *

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

 **I bet you didn't expect Sora to be in this chapter huh? Let alone the beginning of the first Kingdom Hearts game. Hehehe. I mean since Elsa and J'son's wedding took place 11 months after the main story. Then Aiden and Victoria would be 14 years old. the same age Sora and Kairi were at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 1.**

 **Plus Victoria turned 13 just like Aiden a week after the journey was over. Which I will make a one-shot story about later on in my one shot series 'Aiden, Son Of The Snow Queen'.**

 **But before i close off here. First off, I want to thank everyone who supported me. Gave me ideas and help me make this story possible. I couldn't have done this without all of your help. 'My friends are my power!' as Sora once said.**

 **Also there will be another story on here eventually as i work on the KH II Guardians Of The Multiverse story. It will be about Blake Ryo. the OC character from the Zootopia chapters. As requested by 'Edward Sapphire'** **and as my special thanks for letting me use his OC for those chapters. I will give Black Ryo his own story. Which will be a midquel spin-off story taking place in between this story and the KH II GOTM story. I don't know when I will post it, but expect it soon.**

 **Also yeah. What a ending. Deathbird's fallen Empire is now owned by the Nova Corps. And** **Rhomann Dey.**

 **"Denarian Dey!"** **Aiden and Victoria corrected.**

 **Denarian Dey explained the back story of Taskmaster and stated how they set him up for a free life on the Marvel World. With his memories erased. ...Yeah we'll see how long that will last. But rest assured. Maverick is no longer is target, but he will be a target or other adversaries, if you got the hint of the black hooded figures, you know who they are.**

 **And about all of the cameos. Aiden revealing his Maverick identity to Hayner and his gang. Groot coming back to life as Baby Groot. Tangled and all of those characters from the Tangled series. And of course, the cameo of the Avengers. YAYYY! Didn't it remind you of the Superman cameo in Shazam?**

 **Also if your wondering. The Avengers are not based on the MCU if your wondering. They had some key moments from the MCU. Like the New York battle in the first Avengers movie. Maverick and Blaze helped them with that battle as was hinted in the chapter. If you want a one shot chapter of that let me know.**

 **The Avengers are mostly comic based. But they will probably be based on the upcoming video game or even the Avengers EMH series. But if the Avengers video game becomes a success and a critical hit. Then I'll decide then. Until then, their comic based. But the Spider-Man I will use later on will be based on the Spider-Man PS4 video game. Since Taskmaster was sent to Marvel World, you know where that will lead later, if you've played the PS4 game.**

 **"Oh boy..." Maverick muttered.**

 **Anyway. That's it for now. But let me know your thoughts on the final chapter of this story. And if you have any questions. what do you think of Aiden singing Somebody to Love on the ball stage of Elsa and J'son's wedding?**

 **Let me know, and don't forget to Fav and Follow if you like what you have read.**

 **And until next time Disney/Square Enix fans!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


End file.
